I'M NOT HIM
by lovelulu27
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang mencintai Yeon-seok, begitu juga sebaliknya, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Luhan kehilangan kekasihnya Yeon-seok yang dikabarkan meninggal akibat ledakan pesawat menuju Beijing untuk menemui dirinya. Hingga di hari penghormatan terakhir Yeon-seok, Luhan melihatnya masih hidup. Mungkinkah kekasihnya masih hidup?/HUNHAN/ HUNSOO/ KAISOO/ KAILU/ YEONLU/ CHANBAEK
1. chapter 1

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin / Kai

Ahn Yeon-seok (Oh Yeon-seok)

Byun Baekhyun (Xi Bai Xian)

Park Chanyeol

Seo Hyun (Oh Seo Hyun)

Kim Tae Woo (Oh Tae Woo)

Yaoi Hurt Comfort Romance Mature M-preg

Ps: Dengan bertambahnya Chapter, cast lain akan muncul.-

Summary : Kisah Luhan yang mencintai Yeon-seok, begitu juga sebaliknya, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Luhan kehilangan kekasihnya Yeon-seok yang dikabarkan meninggal akibat ledakan pesawat menuju Beijing untuk menemui dirinya. Hingga di hari penghormatan terakhir Yeon-seok, Luhan melihatnya masih hidup. Mungkinkah kekasihnya masih hidup??

~I'M NOT HIM~

Happy reading!

Chapter 1 : Us

"Hyung~~" Luhan dengan lembut membelai surai brunette di balik blanket satin hitam yang menutupi tubuh seorang namja, dan hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus, membuat Luhan si namja manis makin mengguncang pelan sang objek.

"Hyung~" bisiknya lembut di telinga namja yang kini makin menggulung tubuhnya, dan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"Aish~ireon--tidurlah semaumu, aku tak perduli--aaah!--jinjja." Teriak Luhan kesal dan beranjak dari pinggiran ranjang tetapi--

"GYAAAAA--YEONSEOK HYUUUNG--"

"Hahahaha--Aww!! Ya!"

"Nih!!! Rasakan--hyung jahat..jahat.." Dengan kesal Luhan memukul dada telanjang namja yang kini memeluknya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ingin membunuh kekasihmu oeh?" Ujar Yeonseok memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Ne!! Aku ingin membunuhmu--aishh jinjja.." Desis Luhan sambil memngerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yeonseok saat ini.

"Geuraeyo? Kau yakin itu? Kalau aku mati nanti siapa yang akan membuatmu mengerang nikmat diatas ranjang eoh?" Ucap Yeonseok dengan bahasa-vulgar-nya yang menggoda.

"Ya! Pervert hyung!!" teriak Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Yeonseok. "Mwo?? Kalau aku pervert, terus bagaimana dengan yang tadi malam mendesah--ahh~Kuài diǎn gege~ohh Kuài diǎn~Kuài--awww!!" Yeonseok meringis mengusap pinggangnya bekas cubitan kilat dari jari mungil Luhan.

"Huwaaa aku benci hyuuung--aaaaah! Hiks" Rengek Luhan kesal dan menjauh dari Yeonseok.

Melihat itu Yeonseok sangat menyesal. 'Aishh, pabbo kau Yeonseok' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Luhan-ah, mianhae sayang" ucapnya menyesal sambil menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya, tetapi Luhan malah menjauh.

"Sireo! Stay away from me!" Teriak Luhan kesal.

"Huwaaaa--Lulu jahaat--huwaaa, Lulu tidak mencintaiku lagi huwaaaa..."

Luhan terperangah mendengar rengekan Yeonseok yang terdengar seperti anak kecil, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya mengusap sayang wajah kekasihnya.

"Hy-hyung, kenapa menangis??" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. "Aku masih mencintaimu Hyungie" lanjutnya tanpa mengetahui seringaian srigala yang telah menipunya dan dengan gerakan cepat Yeonseok menarik tubuh Luhan menghempas ke sisi kanannya dan menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Ya! Hyung, kau menipuku, napeun! Lepas!" Teriak Luhan lantang.

"Sireo! Sebelum kau memberiku morning kiss" sahut Yeonseok sambil terus menahan desakan tubuh Luhan yang meronta di bawahnya, dan jujur saja membuat tubuh bagian selatannya turn on menerima gesekan dari kedua paha Luhan yang terbuka karena ia hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Yeonseok.

"Setidaknya kau sarapan dulu Hyungie~" rengek Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat degup jantung Yeonseok berdetum cepat apa lagi melihat Luhan kini menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan-akan menggodanya.

"Aaahhh, kenapa wajah itu sayang, wajah yang selalu membuatku terjatuh semakin dalam dengan pesonamu my Lulu." Desah Yeonseok tanpa berkedip memandang kekasih mungilnya dan itu membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ingin menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Andwae! Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu, ayo Luhan tatap mataku, kau mencintaiku kan?-" suara Yeonseok yang mengalun lembut di pendengaran Luhan.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap dalamnya tatapan onyx Yeonseok.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyungie. Sangat mencintaimu--" alunan suara lembut Luhan membuat Yeonseok menahan nafasnya memandang cantiknya wajah namja mungil-nya, hidup-nya, dan matanya adalah kedamaian-nya, bibir itu--bibir yang merah alami selalu lembut terasa setiap ia menyesapnya. Yeonseok tidak tahan, dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir manis Luhan, lembut tanpa penekanan, tanpa paksaan.

Luhan yang slalu menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, seperti tertarik lebih dalam, tanpa daya, terlena dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan yang dilakukan tunangannya Yeonseok yang saat ini terus saja memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan gairah yang membuncah, membuat darah mereka makin naik dan panas dengan mempererat pelukan mereka diselingi bunyi kecapan dan desahan yang terlontar dari bibir si mungil.

"Luhan--" Yeonseok mengerang tertahan mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak karena gairah.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, jangan berpisah, tanpa mu aku bisa mati.." Dengan cepat Luhan mengantup bibir kekasihnya dengan jemari lentiknya cepat dan mengerang frustasi. "Hentikan Hyungie, jangan katakan tentang perpisahan dan kematian, aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku, hanya kau yang aku miliki."

Yeonseok tersenyum bahagia dan kembali melumat panas bibir tunangan mungilnya, melahap habis tanpa sisa sampai bibir si mungil terbuka memberi jalan sang dominan melakukan france-kiss, melumatnya menggila bagaikan tiada hari esok.

Luhan pun begitu, membalas perlakuan Yeonseok menelusup lidahnya agar dinikmati sang kekasih.

Jemari Yeonseok menelusuri lengan Luhan dengan panas dan penuh gairah, makin menuruni sentuhannya sampai ke paha dalam Luhan dan membuat si mungil mengeram tak tahan dan membuat pangutan mereka terlepas. "Hyungie... Kau menginginkannya lagi?" Tanya Luhan di helaan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau tau jawabannya sayang, aku tak bisa berkata 'tidak' saat bersamamu" Yeonseok membelai pipi chubby kekasihnya.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Siapa yang bilang tadi malam kalau pagi ini ada rapat penting." Ucap Luhan sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya nakal.

"Aaahh..." Yeonseok menepuk dahinya kesal sambil memandang sesuatu yang menyembul didalam celananya. "Sayang--sepertinya aku harus mandi air dingin pagi ini." Dengan gerakan cepat bangun dari atas tubuh Luhan.

"Setidaknya aku telah berusaha membangunkanmu.." Luhan bergerak ke pinggir ranjang sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya terlihat menggoda.

"Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini setelah aku selesai rapat.." Sahut Yeonseok sambil menunjukkan 'milik'nya dan membuat Luhan blushing dan kesal melihat tunangannya yang tidak tahu malu memperlihatkan miliknya. "Ingat... Ini bersambung sayang.. It will continue.." Lanjutnya dengan cepat Yeonseok membuka seluruh celana piyama hitam-nya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yah, katakan continue jika kau pulang cepat malam ini sayang." Lirih Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengambil celana piyama yang di lempar asal tunangannya tadi, memasukkannya ke-dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan beranjak keluar kamar menyiapkan sarapan.

-

-

-

~I'M NOT HIM~

-

-

-

"Sayaang, pasangkan dasiku..aaah ige mwoyaaa.." Teriakan Yeonseok membuat Luhan jengah. "Ahhh.. Selalu saja seperti ini.." Luhan pun melepaskan apronnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

Yeonseok membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Luhan dapat dengan mudah mengaitkan dasi pada kerah kemejanya.

"Baiklah bayi besarku sayang, aku akan melingkarkan dasi ini disini, memutarnya begini, dan memasukkannya dibagian ini, selesai, kau tampan Hyungie" Luhan menepuk pelan kemeja di bagian dada yang dipakai Yeonseok dan dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Berikan bayi besar-mu ini ciuman yang memabukkan dan aku akan menjadi bayi besar mu selamanya." Bisik Yeonseok di telinga Luhan sambil mengecup dengan pelan.

"Dan kau membuatku menjadi namja tua yang selalu menjaga bayi besar sepertimu." Cibir Luhan sambil mengecup lembut bibir Yeonseok.

"Kau jadi menemui eomma hari ini sayang?" Tanya Yeonseok.

"Hm-umm... Hari ini eomma ingin mengajakku melihat model undangan dan berbelanja untuk keperluan kamar adik kecil mu, katanya dia akan datang bulan depan." Jawab Luhan sambil menarik Yeonseok keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang makan.

"Wanita tua itu slalu saja memonopoli dirimu sayang, dan aku tidak suka." Yeonseok duduk di meja makan sambil menatap lapar masakan tunangannya. "Suapi aku sayang!" Lanjutnya membuat Luhan memutar bola mata rusanya.

"Sejak kapan eomma memonopoli diriku, dan jangan katakan beliau wanita tua, eomma telah melahirkan-mu dengan susah payah hyung, hormatilah beliau... Dan eomma adalah satu-satunya eomma yang aku miliki." Luhan menghela nafasnya sedih sambil menyuap sesendok nasi goreng kimchi buatannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku janji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, bayi besarmu berjanji." Ucap Yeonseok meminta maaf sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum tulus.

"Eomma hanya terlalu menyayangiku Hyungie... Beliau sangat menyayangiku.. Dan ayo cepat habiskan sarapan mu bayi besar, appa pasti menunggu-mu, dan kau bisa mendapat masalah." Setelah menghabiskan susu lowfat kesukaannya. Yeonseok beranjak ke arah ruang tamu dan memakai sepatunya dibantu oleh Luhan, membuat Yeonseok lagi-lagi memang seperti 'bayi' tampan-nya Luhan.

"Jja.. Selesai.. Ini dosirak-mu sayang, dan jangan lupa ini untuk appa, ayo aku antarkan kau turun ke basement." Luhan beranjak membawa dua dosirak ukuran medium melangkah ke arah pintu keluar apartment mereka.

"Wow.. Stop it.. No.. No.. No.. Andwaeee.. Maldo andwae.. Hajima.." Teriak Yeonseok lantang dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Muweyo?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya dan terlihat sangat imut.

"Neon michyeosseo! Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati oeh? Lihat dandanan mu sayang... Dan jika ke dua tetangga perverts kita Chanyeol dan juga Kai melihatmu begitu.. Ahh andwae..." Yeonseok memijat pelipisnya.

"Yak! Hyungie! Mereka itu sahabat terbaikku--" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan apa yang aneh dengan 'dandanan-ku' pikir Luhan yang kini menatap dirinya. 'Hanya kemeja kebesaran, apa yang salah' batinnya lagi.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-- "Aaaa.. Oemona.. Omo, bukkeurowo.. An-andwaee.. Ow my god, ak- chagi-a ottokhaee?? Aaa..jinjja... Aim.. No.. Darl I didn't.. So I.." Teriak Luhan menepuk pipi kanannya, tergagap sadar dengan dirinya yang terlihat eheemmmm... You know lah..

Dengan cepat Yeonseok mengambil kedua dosirak buatan Luhan dari tangan kirinya dan dengan kilat mengecup kening Luhan yang tetap saja masih tergagap dengan keterkejutannya, berikut melangkah pergi membuka pintu apartment dan menutupnya kembali sambil tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang kini masih kebingungan.

Ini yang terjadi di setiap harinya, pasangan yang berbeda enam tahun ini terlihat sangatlah manis, Oh Yeonseok si pria tampan dan terkesan dominant berumur 32 tahun yang tinggal bersama tunangannya Xi Luhan namja china, si mungil yang cantik dan menggemaskan yang berumur 26 tahun telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun, dan takdir mempertemukan mereka.

Saat itu Yeonseok yang berumur 27 tahun telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas Yonsei di bidang business dan memulai kerjanya dengan jabatan Chief of Staff di kantor milik appa-nya tuan Oh Tae Woo sebuah perusahaan bonafit dan reliability yang bergerak dalam bidang Rekonstruksi. Dan Luhan saat itu berumur 21 tahun sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya mengikuti On The Job Training dan direkomendasikan oleh dosen pembimbing nya yang memang berteman baik dengan pemilik perusahaan.

Saat penerimaan staff baru bagi pegawai magang dan para trainee dikumpulkan dalam suatu ruangan untuk membagi setiap tugas masing-masing.

Luhan yang businesslike, terlihat bersinar diantara semua staff magang dan trainee yang lain, pria mungil yang cantik dan imut ini sangat menarik perhatian pegawai yang lain termasuk Yeonseok yang juga sedang belajar mengusai tugasnya sebagai COS.

Yeonseok bukan namja yang gampang berinteraksi, ia sangat tertutup maka dari itu sang appa memulainya dengan memberikan jabatan COS. Walau terlihat sangat mempesona, Yeonseok sangatlah dingin, dan Luhan lah pria mungil yang selalu mencairkan suasana di setiap pertemuan para staff, perangainya yang cekatan, periang, pintar, manis, dan tulus membantu siapa saja termasuk Yeonseok, walau masih muda Luhan sangat terlihat dewasa dan terlihat seperti pegawai yang telah lama bekerja diperusahaan tersebut, sampai akhirnya Luhan dinobatkan sebagai pegawai tetap oleh Presdir Oh Tae Woo dan dengan hanya beberapa bulan saja Luhan menyelesaikan kuliahnya sambil bekerja membuat ia makin di sayangi sang Presdir.

Karena seringnya Yeonseok dan Luhan berinteraksi dan selalu pergi bersama jika itu berhubungan dengan kantor, membuat benih-benih cinta di antara mereka tumbuh, dan semakin besar. Dan tepat di ulang tahun Luhan ke-22 Yeonseok menyatakan perasaannya, dan bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tentu saja ia menerimanya, karena mereka memang saling mencintai.

Dan yang membuat pasangan manis ini makin terlihat sulit terpisahkan adalah saat umur Luhan mencapai 24 tahun, keluarga besar Oh Yeonseok, terlebih sang eomma Oh Seo Hyun sangat antusias mengikat Luhan dalam tali pertunangan dan membuat acara dengan sangat meriah dan mereka diberi hadiah sebuah gedung apartment M yang mewah dikawasan Gwanghwamun.

Diumur Luhan yang ke-26 ini, beberapa minggu yang lalu Yeonseok melamar Luhan didepan teman dan semua kolega appa-nya, pada saat acara pelantikan kenaikan jabatan menjadi CEO. Dan sedikit lagi kebahagiaan mereka hampir sempurna, tinggal menunggu dua bulan lagi dan mimpi mereka berdua hidup berdampingan menjadi suami istri akan menjadi nyata.

~I'M NOT HIM~

"Kapan kau berangkat sayang? Dan kau akan meninggalkan eomma sendiri bersama kedua manusia tanpa ekspresi humm?? Apakah eomma boleh ikut kesana?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar calon ibu mertuanya yang benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Eomma, aku senang sekali jika eomma ikut bersamaku, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehunnie yang bulan depan pulang liburan untuk menghadiri pernikahanku dan Yeonseok hyung?" Luhan memeluk calon ibu mertua-nya Oh Seo Hyun dengan erat.

"Aku juga pasti merindukanmu eomma, tapi aku harus meminta restu kepada kedua orang tua-ku di Beijing. Lagi pula adikku Bai Xian telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan ingin mengadu nasib di Seoul." Lanjutnya lagi, dan membuat Seo Hyun sang calon ibu mertua makin berat menjauh dari Luhan yang telah ia anggap anaknya ini.

"Heol.. Bertambah lagi namja dingin di dalam rumah, dan eomma akan membeku seperti bongkahan es." Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar calon ibu mertuanya menyebutkan tentang suami dan kedua anaknya yang memang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kembali Seo Hyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi calon menantunya. "Berjanjilah.. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menjadi menantuku, tak sabar rasanya melihat kalian tinggal di mansion." Dan dengan cepat Seo Hyun wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu memeluk calon menantu kesayangannya lagi.

"Ne, eomma... Aku berjanji.. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadi menantu-mu" jawab Luhan mantap dan membalas pelukan sang calon mertua.

"Ah... Lega rasanya mendengar kau berkata seperti itu, ingat janjimu, dan jika Yeonseok menjemput cepatlah kembali ke pelukanku.." Kekeh Seo Hyun bahagia dengan janji yang Luhan katakan, semoga menjadi nyata.

"Oeh.. Lihat ini, eomma memilih undangan ini untuk kalian, hitam dan coklat sangat elegan bukan? Dan bukalah.. Tinta warna perak sangat cocok diatas kertas ini.. Otte?" Seo Hyun memperlihatkan contoh undangan yang ia pilih untuk pernikahan Yeonseok dan Luhan nanti.

"Terlihat istimewa dan mewah eomma, pilihanmu benar-benar indah dan menawan, dan apapun itu pasti terlihat hebat eomma." Luhan benar-benar menyukai apapun Seo Hyun pilih, semua sangat baik di mata Luhan dan ia sangat bersyukur dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan keluarga Oh.

Drrrtt... Drttt... Drrrrtttt...

"Oeh... Ponselku, sayang tolong ambil di sisi tas, lihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acara kita." Ucap Seo Hyun yang merasa ponselnya saat ini bergetar.

"Baiklah eomma... Oeh! Eomma... Ini Sehun video call.." Sahut Luhan setelah melihat nomor siapa yang tertera di layar ponsel calon mertuanya.

"Terima saja, dan katakan aku sedang sibuk." Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Seo Hyun yang tak perduli dengan panggilan dari anak bungsunya, sambil menggeser tombol virtual dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada layar.

"Eommaaaaaa... Kenapa lama sekaliiii..." Teriak Sehun dan suara itu membuat Luhan agak menjauhkan layar ponsel sambil mengecilkan suara.

"Kkamjakgiya..! Kau mengejutkan aku Sehunnie.."

"A--ahhh Luhan hyung kah ini? Annyeong! Mianhae hyung hehehe.." Kekeh Sehun malu karena berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut mu Sehunnie?? Kenapa seperti pelangi?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap intens ke arah layar melihat warna rambutnya.

"Mwo!!!" Ini suara Seo Hyun yang terkejut mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Tanpa lama-lama ia melihat layar ponselnya dan mata wanita paruh baya itu membola, bulatan bening matanya seperti ingin keluar, dengan sigap memegang ponselnya..

"KKAMJAKGIYAA... YA! SAEKKI-YAAA.. NAN MICHYEOSSEO???" Teriak Seo Hyun tanpa perduli dengan pandangan semua orang yang ada di gedung Wedding Organizer. Luhan hanya bisa menutup ke dua telinganya sambil menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada orang-orang disekitar ruangan yang memenuhi tempat tersebut, dan bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia hanya bisa menutup telinga sebelahnya dan agak menjauh dari layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Sabar eomma... Sabar." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Seo Hyun.

"Kau ingin membunuh eomma dengar rambutmu yang seperti pelangi itu oeh???" Seo Hyun tetap meneriaki Sehun walau sudah mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ayolah eomma.. Apa salahnya warna rambutku ini.. Semua temanku bilang aku bertambah tampan.. Namjachingu-ku saja menyukai rambutku.. Ini lagi trend, salah satu magnae personil EXO saja pernah mengecat rambutnya seperti ini eomma.." Sehun memaparkan kecintaannya atas rambut pelanginya dan membuat Seo Hyun sang eomma makin terlihat geram.

"Kembali kan warna rambutmu seperti semula, ingat..!! Bukan warna grey seperti yang lalu!! Tetapi warna coklat!! Itu yang membuat kau lebih TAMPAN! Seperti hyung-mu. ARRASEOOO??? Pabbo!" Teriak tertahan Seo Hyun sambil menggeretakkan giginya, dan itu membuat Sehun ketakutan dan cepat-cepat menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali seperti hiasan mobil Yeonseok, puppy imut yang bergerak kepalanya seperti mengangguk ketika ada hentakan hehehehehe...

"Apa eomma ingin aku bawakan oleh-oleh dari jepang.." Tanya Sehun hati-hati, karena ia tahu, eomma-nya masih marah dengan rambutnya, dengan cepat ia memakai topi agar menutupi rambut pelanginya.

"Piryoeopseo!! Piryoeopseumnida!! Aigoo.. Aaiii.. Jinjja..!!" Seo Hyun masih menahan teriakannya, tapi tetap terlihat geram dan membuat Sehun makin gemetar.

"Ne, arraseo... Aku anakmu yang lucu ini hanya membawa diri pulang dengan selamat eomma.. *buing-buing*" dan aegyo dari Sehun membuat Seo Hyun sang eomma tersenyum hangat, Luhan yang melihatnya takjub tanpa kata-kata dengan perubahan riak wajah sang calon ibu mertua-nya :) .

Seo Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah setelah Sehun memutuskan panggilannya. "Aigoo... Anak itu ingin membunuhku dengan cepat.. Awas saja jika dia pulang nanti saat Yeonseok menikah, akan eomma acak-acak rambutnya biar seperti orang gila.. Aishh.."

Luhan yang mendegar calon ibu mertua-nya masih kesal hanya bisa mengelus punggung wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eomma, sabar ne.. Sehunnie telah berjanji akan mengembalikan warna rambutnya." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Seo Hyun.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak waras.. Apa isi kepalanya itu?? Kapan dia dewasa, ohh Luhan, ini salahku yang terlalu memanjakannya. Kapan ia bisa seperti hyung-nya?" Celoteh Seo Hyun yang masih memikirkan kelakuan anak bungsu-nya.

"Eomma tenang ya.. Calm down.. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti ia akan dewasa,"

"Aahh, Luhannie.. Saat kau berumur 22 tahun saja sangat terlihat dewasa, mandiri dan tidak manja.." Ucapan Seo Hyun membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Eomma sayang... Tentu saja aku harus begitu demi Xian adikku, begitu juga dengan Yeonseok hyung, demi Sehun yang nantinya akan menjadi tanggung jawab-nya." Jawab Luhan mengalir merdu membuat Seo Hyun lebih tenang dan tersenyum hangat.

"Nah eomma, agar lebih tenang ayo kita pulang dan aku akan memasak siang ini dimansion..." Lanjut Luhan membuat Seo Hyun berbinar mendengarnya.

"Kajjaaa... Eomma rindu masakan-mu, nanti eomma akan menghubungi ke-dua namja es kita agar makan siang dirumah." Dengan senang wanita paruh baya ini menarik Luhan calon menantunya menuju tempat parkiran, tentu saja setelah mereka bernegosiasi masalah undangan dan memakai konsep pernikahan out door untuk Luhan dan Yeonseok.

-

~I'M NOT HIM~

-

Namja mungil yang kini sedang asik berkutat di dapur yang terlihat besar dengan warna putih yang mendominasi dan dibantu pula dengan beberapa namja dan yeoja yang memakai pakaian yang seragam, ya benar, dia-lah Luhan bersama beberapa maid yang membantunya. Luhan yang hanya memakai t-shirt putih dan short pant hitam yang memperlihatkan bagaimana mulus dan sedikit berisi kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Mampu membuat semua mata para namja berstatus seme kelaparan dan membuat iri para yeoja.

Luhan benar-benar lupa sekitar jika sudah didepan stove, menikmati euphoria semua masakan yang ia buat untuk semua orang yang dia cintai, yeah hari ini Luhan yang memasak untuk makan siang di mansion, sangking seriusnya Luhan tidak sadar ada namja yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya, hanya para maid yang terkejut dan tersenyum tipis sambil memberi hormat, sedang Luhan tetap asik tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Namja itu tentu saja tunangannya tercinta-Yeonseok-. Ia hanya mengarah telunjuknya ke bibir agar para maid diam dan mengibaskan kelima jemari kanannya menyuruh para maid pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"CHAJATTA.. NAE SARANG...!!" Teriak Yeonseok.

"AAAAKH... YA!! EOMMAAAA...!!!" Teriak Luhan reflek karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar-tanpa tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Omo.. Omo.. Ada apa ini??" Seo Hyun dengan cepat masuk ke dapur melihat Luhan yang sedang di gendong dan diputar-putar oleh si sulung Yeonseok.

Dengan kesal Seo Hyun mengambil spatula terdekat diatas counter kitchen dan--

PLETAK!

"Aaaawww... Aishh... Appo.." Pelan Yeonseok menurunkan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuhnya memandang si pelaku yaitu eomma-nya yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil masih memegang spatula kayu. "Eommaaaaa... Ini sangat sakit..!!" Teriak Yeonseok mengusap kepalanya sakit akibat di cium spatula. Luhan yang melihat itu membantu mengusap kepala Yeonseok yang sakit.

"Chagi-ya.. Mianhae.." Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya menyesal.

"Luhan-na.. Ini bukan salah mu, semua salah anak gila ini." Seo Hyun menunjuk Yeonseok dengan spatula. "Kalau sampai tangan Luhan terpotong pisau, kau benar-benar dalam masalah anak muda." Teriak Seo Hyun ke arah Yeonseok dan dengan cepat memukul kembali tubuh Yeonseok memakai spatula.

"Eomma.. Stop.. Appo.. Yak! Eommaaa..." Yeonseok lari keluar dapur diikuti sang eomma dan membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Eomma itu sudah memonopoli dirimu, dan kini wanita tua itu ingin membunuhku.. Aigoo.." Teriak Yeonseok yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dikamarnya dan Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya yang basah sehabis membersihkan diri bersama.

"Ya! Hyungie!! Sejak kapan eomma memonopoliku, eoh? Dan semua tadi salahmu membuatku terkejut dan sulit bernafas." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap pelan rambut Yeonseok dengan handuk.

"Mwo!! Kini kau membelanya. Siapa yang kau cintai eoh?" Tanya Yeonseok kesal.

"Tentu saja aku mencintai Oh Yeonseok anak dari kedua orang yang sangat aku sayangi di dalam hidupku." Jawab Luhan sambil mengecup lembut kening tunangannya, dan Yeonseok memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Aaahh... Aku tidak tahan lagi.. Ayo lakukan.." Yeonseok memeluk Luhan erat dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, membuat Luhan terhuyung menindih Yeonseok diatas tempat tidur.

"Kyaaaa! Hyungieeee..." Yeonseok dengan cepat membalik arah menindih Luhan dan menggelitikinya saat itu juga.

"Karena kau membela eomma, kau harus mendapat hukuman mu sayang." Yeonseok menjadi bergairah untuk menghukum Luhan karena kekehan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

"Yaaa!! Hyungie.. Geli... Hahahaa... Hyungie..." Luhan tidak tahan karena kini Yeonseok menggelitiki seluruh tubuh Luhan sampai bathrobe bagian bawah tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha Luhan yang mulus, dan itu membuat Yeonseok berhenti menggelitiki Luhan dan menatap lekat bagian bawah Luhan yang hampir terlihat, dan itu membuat Yeonseok menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Upss.. Eummh.. Hyungie a-aku mau ambil pakaianku--" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Yeonseok dan menutupi bagian yang terbuka dengan pelan menuruni kakinya yang jenjang dan terlihat menggiurkan saat ini di mata Yeonseok, tapi sebuah lengan kekar menahannya, dan mata indah Luhan menatap dalamnya mata Yeonseok yang terlihat seperti ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Luhan..." Suara Yeonseok terdengar serak penuh gairah, membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika kini jari-jemari Yeonseok menelusuri bagian dalam paha putih Luhan yang tersaji indah.

"Hy-Hyungie..." Panggil Luhan membuat Yeonseok tersadar akan pandangannya dan beralih melihat wajah Luhan. Tidak itu saja, yang membuat bingung Luhan, kekasihnya ini melonggarkan tindihannya dan bangun dengan cepat mengarah ke pintu membuat Luhan semakin mengernyitkan dahi-nya dengan penglihatannya.

Ternyata yang dilakukan Yeonseok adalah mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan kembali melangkah kearah Luhan yang masih diatas ranjang dengan mata tajamnya memandang si mungil penuh nafsu tanpa berkedip, sambil menarik tali bathrobe-nya, dan itu benar-benar terlihat sangat elegan dan sexy di mata Luhan.

Dan tali itu pun terlepas memperlihatkan sebuah sketsa tubuh indah berikut dada berbidang yang kuat dan perut ratanya yang berbentuk sangat menggugah hasrat, dan sekali lagi yang membuat Luhan sulit menelan ludahnya adalah bayangan kejantanan tunangannya yang hampir terlihat menyembul keluar dari pinggiran bathrobe milik pemuda bertubuh sedikit kekar ini dan ia sadar kemana arah pandang si mungilnya, membuat senyum miring tapi terlihat seperti seringaian tersungging diwajahnya yang tampan.

Yeonseok kini berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang terduduk di atas ranjang masih tetap memandang kebawah bayangan benda yang tertutup itu.

Tiba-tiba silhouette itu sekarang terlihat jelas dimatanya, karena kekasihnya kini membuka bathrobe miliknya dan memperlihatkan kejantanan kekasihnya yang terkuak bebas tanpa hambatan.

Iris coklat bening nan sayu itu sedikit memperlihatkan keterkejutannya dan pandangannya mengarah ke dalam mata pemiliknya, dan Luhan menemukan keinginan yang sangat besar pada pandangan mata itu, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan 'ayo sayang, sentuh aku' dan Luhan pun seperti puppy yang mendatangi majikannya mendekat patuh memandang pancaran iris tajam dari sang kekasih.

Walau mereka sering melakukan ini, tapi selalu saja membuat jantung Luhan ingin melonjak keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan gemetar Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan selalu saja ini terjadi, tubuhnya seperti bergolak terbakar saat menyentuh penis Yeonseok dan Luhan sangat memuja pemilik sesuatu yang ia sentuh kini.

Luhan pun menggerakkan genggamannya pelan, rasa panas mengalir didalam tubuhnya saat memandang kekasihnya mendongkakkan wajahnya sambil menutup pelan kedua mata tajamnya, seakan-akan menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasih mungilnya sampai mengerang nikmat, dan membuka mulutnya menyeruakkan suara bentuk kenikmatan dari suara husky-nya.

"Aahhh..."

Dan desahan itu membuat Luhan makin menggerakkan tangannya, dan menghilangkan akal sehatnya kini, dengan gerakan pelan dan pasti Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil meremas lembut milik Yeonseok dan ia mengikuti gerakan Luhan yang menaik-turunkan kejantanannya.

"Luha... Aahh..."

Rasa nikmat yang sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata terus saja keluar mewakili nafsu ingin meminta lebih pada perlakuan Luhan kini. Pikiran Yeonseok terasa mati, yang ada hanya sentuhan dan gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan pada miliknya yang kini makin terlihat membesar. Jari jemarinya ia benamkan dalam disetiap helaian surai madu pria mungil yang sangat ia cintai, dan gerakan itu membuat Luhan mengerti apa keinginan Yeonseok selanjutnya.

"Ooohhh... Lu.. Please.."

Yeonseok makin terbakar saat Luhan seperti mempermainkannya, karena Luhan hanya mengecup lembut bagian kanan pinggulnya, tanpa menyapa apa yang Luhan sentuh kini, dan itu membuat Yeonseok frustasi tingkat tinggi.

"Oohh.. Don't.. Aahh.."

Sekali lagi Yeonseok memohon dan membuat Luhan merasa senang melihat mata sayu yang terlihat meminta sarat akan nafsu dan itu membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Baiklah, itu yang Luhan pikirkan, mungkin ia harus memulai permainan ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sayang..?" Suara Luhan terdengar lembut dan menggoda siapa saja yang akan mendengarnya, tapi ini hanya Yeonseok saja, karena kalimat pertanyaan itu memang untuknya.

"Kau tau apa yang ku inginkan sa-.. Ahh.. Sayang please..." Benar-benar kalimat frustasi yang membuat Luhan tersenyum nakal. Baiklah pikirnya, ia juga menginginkan ini.

Pelan Luhan meremas penis Yeonseok dan terdengar lenguhan pelan dari bibir tipis Yeonseok, dan Luhan suka itu. Pelan tapi pasti Luhan mengecup lengkungan bahagian kepala kejantanan Yeonseok, dan sesekali Luhan menggodanya dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil di ujung lubang kecil yang telah mengeluarkan precum-nya. Dan Luhan sangat suka dengan wajah tunangan-nya yang tersiksa oleh cumbuannya kini.

"Sabarlah sayang, nikmati saja." Bisik Luhan terdengar seksi.

"Kau membuatku tersiksa sayang.." Luhan terkekeh nakal dan membuat Yeonseok terlihat makin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berkabut nafsu.

Dan akhir dari seringaian senangnya, Luhan kini meneroboskan ujung kejantanan Yeonseok pada belahan bibir cherry yang menjadi titik favorite-nya. Memasukkannya lebih dalam, dengan sapuan lidah dan sedikit terasa gigitan halus dari bibir si mungil, dan lagi Yeonseok terasa tergelitik dan mengeram nikmat dan sangat tersiksa.

"Sshhh...akh..."

Desisan dan erangan mendominasi dalam kamar Yeonseok, udara dingin dari air conditioner-pun tak mampu mengalahkan gelora panas yang menyeruak dari dua insan yang sedang melakukan blow job ini. Tiada henti Luhan memaju mundurkan gerakan wajahnya, menahan kuluman dengan meremas dua bongkahan bokong sexy Yeonseok dan sesekali meremasnya, sambil terus melakukan jilatan, tarikan dan hisapan pada penis Yeonseok yang terlihat keluar dan masuk dari bibir mungil kekasihnya, saat—

"Cukup sayang.. Aku tidak ingin meledak di bibir manis mu.. Berbaringlah.." Titah Yeonseok, membuat Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat Yeonseok mengikuti gerakannya sambil terus berada diatas Luhan tanpa menindihnya, karena tertahan oleh kedua lengan dan lututnya.

Iris coklat Luhan tak berkedip menatap sesuatu yang besar dan menggantung kini, membuat Yeonseok selalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Luhan sang tunangan yang kecewa berjauhan dengan penisnya. Dan dengan sabar Yeonseok menarik tali bathrobe yang masih terikat manis pada pinggang Luhan.

"Hyungie.. Ahh..."

Luhan mendesah tertahan melihat Yeonseok membuka bathrobe-nya dan memperlihatkan dada putih sedikit berisi milik Luhan, membuat si dominant menatap lapar dan ingin melahapnya saat itu juga, tapi setidaknya Yeonseok ingin bermain-main dulu, ingin membalas si mungil yang telah membuatnya tersiksa karena nafsu, kini Yeonseok membelai lembut perut Luhan yang rata dan terlihat indah, mencubit lembut putingnya yang mengeras, sambil melakukan tarikan abstrak pada dada bagian tengah turun ke perut, dan yang membuat Luhan tersiksa saat jemari Yeonseok menari-nari di sekitar pangkal penisnya.

"Kau tau balasannya jika berbuat nakal sayang.." Ucap Yeonseok membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi demi siksaan nikmat yang Yeonseok berikan.

"Balas dendam itu tidak baik Hyungie.. Aahh.. Sshhh.. Andwaeehh.." Desis Luhan menikmati jemari Yeonseok yang kini meremas lembut penis mungilnya.

"geuraeyo? Hmm? Apa yang tidak—sayang.."

Tanya Yeonseok dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Tetapi Yeonseok tetap saja meremas kulit lembut penis mungil Luhan dan membuat gerakan naik dan turun tanpa memperdulikan Luhan dengan wajah tersiksanya.

"Aahh.. Hyungie.. Jincha—akhh..."

Luhan makin frustasi ketika Yeonseok tiba-tiba mengulum kejantanan yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yeonseok. Kepalanya maju mundur, begitu juga pinggul Luhan bergerak berlawanan menikmati kuluman dari bibir tipis Yeonseok. Membuat tubuh mungil Luhan menggelinjang geli sampai menghimpit kepala kekasihnya, dan Yeonseok suka itu.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya merinding dengan siksaan yang menyenangkan, membuka kedua belahan paha-nya yang habis diremas lembut oleh jemari Yeonseok yang terus menggodanya tiada henti.

"Ahhsss... Hyungie.. Masuki.. Aku.."

Yeonseok menghentikan kulumannya. Memandang mata bening Luhan yang kini berkabut nafsu, peluh yang membasahi surai madunya, dengan dadanya yang naik turun, indah sekali menurutnya, terlebih jari jemari Luhan yang lentik kini meremas seprei putih pada ranjangnya, benar-benar pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Belum sayang.. Belum waktunya."

Yeonseok mengecup dan menjilati paha dalam Luhan. Ini kah hukuman itu? Jika iya, Luhan akan melakukan banyak kesalahan agar terus saja di hukum seperti ini. Tak sampai disitu saja, Yeonseok mencumbu bagian lutut Luhan membuat Luhan di serang rasa menggelitik dan berdirinya bulu-roma di setiap pori-pori kulitnya, dan lebih tepatnya Luhan telah siap untuknya.

Yeonseok kembali menyentuh perut Luhan dengan bibirnya, mengecup lembut kulit halus nan putih, merambat naik ke arah ke dua puting berwarna merah muda, membuat Yeonseok seperti hilang arah dan lepas kendali, dan kali ini ia tersesat, ia benar-benar tidak perduli lagi, karena isi kepalanya yang kosong kini hanya Luhan yang mendominasi.

Yeonseok semakin merambat keatas, dari dada hingga leher jenjang Luhan yang sangat ia sukai, kecupan, jilatan berikut juga menyesapnya tak luput dari bibir tipis Yeonseok. Kini dagu Luhan menjadi sasaran bibirnya, berikut bibir cherry Luhan yang sangat ia sukai, melumatnya. Luhan pun tak tinggal diam, ia memangut bibir Yeonseok lebih dalam, saling bertarung lidah berusaha menjadi pendominasi yang tangguh, dan ternyata mereka memang saling kuat tanpa ingin mengalah dari pangutan bibir masing-masing sampai hisapan itu pun terputus.

"Hyungieh... Ppalliwaa..." Rengek Luhan terburu-buru. Yeonseok sangat menyukai rengekan kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah sayang, aku ak--"

TOK!...TOK!...TOK!

"YEONSEOK-AHH... LUHAN-AAH... CEPAT KELUAR, KITA MAKAN SIANG!!!"

Teriakan dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang mereka sayangi mengganggu kegiatan mereka... Membuat dahi Yeonseok mengeluarkan urat kesal dan telinga yang memerah...

"Eommaaaaaa... Aaaaaakh... Dasar wanitaaa tuaaaaa..." Teriak Yeonseok yang kini berguling-guling kesal, sambil mengacak-acak seprei sutranya, dan Luhan? Ia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya...

—TBC—

Oh tolong lah aku mohon jangan marahi aku, jeongmal mianhae. Seperti ff oneshoot-ku yang pertama aku suka Luhan yang melakukan kejahatan di balik wajah polosnya dan menistakan Sehun dengan membuat Luhan melakukan 'this and that' with other cast ( ga harus Sehun melulu walau akhirnya nanti Sehun lah yang meng'anu Luhan hakhakhakhak..)

But don't worry.. Ini HUNHAN !!!!!

Mungkin chapter awal ini terlihat membosankan juga terlalu lambat alur-nya. Tetapi apa ada yang mengharapkan chapter ke-2? Review please biar ane tau ada yang mau membaca lanjutannya atau tidak.


	2. chapter 2

Hopelessness

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

•

•

•

Sebelumnya...

"Hyungieh... Ppallihae..." Rengek Luhan terburu-buru. Yeonseok sangat menyukai rengekan kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah sayang, aku ak-"

TOK...TOK...TOK*

"YEONSEOK-AHH... LUHAN-AAH... CEPAT KELUAR, KITA MAKAN SIANG!"

Teriakan dan ketukan dari pintu kamar, suara dari seorang wanita paruh baya mengganggu kegiatan mereka... Membuat dahi Yeonseok mengeluarkan urat kesal dan telinga yang memerah...

"Eommaaaaaa... Aaaaaakh... Dasar wanitaaa tuaaaaa..." Teriak Yeonseok yang kini berguling-guling kesal, sambil mengacak-acak seprei sutranya, dan Luhan? Ia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

[-]

~I'M NOT HIM~

[-]

Luhan menarik lengan Yeonseok berusaha menenangkannya sambil tersenyum kearah kekasihnya yang seperti tersiksa batin karena gangguan dari sang eomma membuat Luhan merasa kasihan. Dan Luhan memperbaiki suaranya dengan deheman kecilnya.

"Sebentar eommaaaa... Aku merapikan kamar Hyungie yang berantakaaa...aaan..." Teriak Luhan dan diselingi seringaian membuat Yeonseok melebarkan senyumannya saat sang eomma membalas.

"Baiklah sayaaaaang, jangan terburu-buruuu..."

Dengan gerakan seperti seorang atlet yang memenangkan mendali, begitu pula Yeonseok mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya seperti mendapat beratus-ratus ton mendali kemenangan.

"Assaaaa!" Bisiknya riang.

Yeonseok pun kembali menindih Luhan dan membuka paha Luhan dengan terburu-buru, membuat Luhan terkikik kecil melihat kekasihnya yang terlalu senang, dan Yeonseok memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam mulut nya mengambil ludahnya berikut menyapu lubang Luhan agar sedikit licin.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Hyungie..." Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan Yeonseok.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya-nya sambil terus menyapu jarinya di sekitar hole Luhan.

"Kau tidak memakai pengaman? Kau tau kan aku ini namja yang punya rahim.." Tanya Luhan dan herannya Luhan melihat Yeonseok mengangguk.

"Sayang... Kita akan menikah.. Hidup bersama... Jika kau hamil itu bukan masalah bukan.. Aku ingin secepatnya membuatmu mengandung anak kita.." Jawab Yeonseok mantap. Luhan pun akhirnya membiarkannya dan menikmati kembali sapuan jemari Yeonseok yang selalu membuat Luhan hilang akal.

[-]

Drrttt... Drrrttt...

Drrrtt... Drrttt...

"Hyungie, ponselku.." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi dan Yeonseok bergerak pelan saat masih merengkuh Luhan dengan lengan kirinya sambil mengambil ponsel Luhan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Eoh—Bai Xian.. Adikmu yang menelfon.. Aku angkat."

"Yeoboseyo"

-Ini Yeonseok hyung? Ni hao?-

"Iya Baekhyun, aku baik.. Ni hao? Selamat atas wisudamu hari ini, maafkan kami yang tidak dapat menghadiri acaramu.. Gege manismu sangat merindukan mu.."

-Aku juga baik.. Tak apa-apa hyung, aku mengerti kesibukan kalian berdua. Cen te ma? Mana gege-ku.. Heheehe..-

Ponsel kini beralih ke telinga Luhan.

"Xian!"

-Gege!-

"Wo siang niii.. Selamat atas gelar mu Xian.."

-Xiexie ge! Wo ye siang ni.. Hen siang ni..- (aku juga merindukanmu.. Sangat merindukanmu)

"Aku harap kau siap mengadu nasib di Seoul.. Bagaimana pelajaran bahasa hangeul-mu Bai Xian?"

-Aku sudah belajar sedikit demi sedikit ge.. Walau sulit aku terus belajar bahasa hangeul.-

"Kau pasti berjalan lagi dari halte ke rumah.. Kenapa tidak bawa mobil?"

-Pu yao..- (Tidak mau)

"Jangan sering-sering sendirian saat pulang ke rumah.."

-Hanya ingin berjalan kaki ge.. Duibuqi..-

"Tak apa, aku hanya kuatir kepada adik cantikku.. Tunggu aku datang ya Xian.."

-Aku tampan ge! Aku akan menunggumu ge.. Hwaiting..-

"Baik lah tampan.. Tiga hari lagi aku akan mengunjungi mu..do'a kan aku.."

-Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku tutup ge, aku hampir sampai.. Pai-paiii..-

"Pai-pai.."

Luhan pun menekan icon merah, dan meletakkan kembali ke meja nakas, pandangannya beralih ke Yeonseok yang hampir tertidur.

"Ayo Hyungie, sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri.. Appa dan eomma pasti sudah menunggu terlalu lama.." Luhan berusaha bangkit walau sangat lelah dengan olah raga siang bersama kekasihnya.

"Umm... Kajja.." Yeonseok membantu Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos mereka.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Mianhae, aku membantu Luhan membersihkan kamar, sudah lama tidak dibersihkan.." Sapa Yeonseok saat ia dan Luhan memasuki ruang makan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tuan Oh Tae Woo sembari meneguk sedikit air putih yang berada di depannya, dan Luhan yang mendudukkan dirinya disamping Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun.

"Kau membersihkan kamar atau membersihkan tubuh Luhan oeh?" Tanya Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun sarkastis—

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

—membuat Yeonseok tersedak minumannya.

Luhan dengan cepat mengusap punggung Yeonseok yang terbatuk karena kalimat Nyonya Seo Hyun yang menusuk. Dan Tuan Tae Woo hanya terkekeh melihat nya.

"Eomma.. Apa yang kau katakan?" Rengek Yeonseok kesal, sekaligus malu bahwa sang eomma mencurigai kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Ya! Saekki-ya! Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa isi otak mu oeh? Dan kau telah menjamah anakku Luhan." Kalimat itu kini benar-benar membuat Tuan Oh Tae Woo meledak tertawa dan membuat Yeonseok melebarkan matanya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tertunduk malu.

"Aigoo.. Apa eomma memata-matai kami berdua? Aisshh.. Jincha..!" Yeonseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sedikit malu karena ketahuan dengan apa yang ia dan Luhan lakukan. Tuan Oh Tae Woo masih saja terkekeh melihat perkelahian mulut antara istri dan anak sulungnya, dan Luhan? Tentu saja masih dengan wajah memerah tertunduk malu sesekali menyumpit nasi dan mengisi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memata-matai kalian berdua.." Jawab Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun. "Tapi aku menguping apa yang kalian lakukan." Lanjutnya santai menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil menyumpit udang asam manis kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan elegan..

"Uhukk.. Uhuk.." Luhan tersedak nasinya, dan dengan sigap Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun mengambil air minum dan membantunya meneguk air putih tersebut..

"Mianhae sayang." Kata Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun menyesal, sambil mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

"A-aniyo eomma.. gwaenchanseumnida.." Jawab Luhan tetap menundukkan pandangannya. Dengan lembut Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun menyentuh dagu Luhan agar memandangnya. "Apa yang membuatmu malu sayang?" Tanya-nya.

Luhan memandang Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan itu membuat hati Seo Hyun semakin mencintai Luhan calon menantunya. "Aku minta maaf eomma.. Aku telah berbohong padamu.. Tentang membersihkan kamar.." Jawab Luhan menyesal.

"Ya ampun sayaaaang... Aku tau apapun itu jika kau bersama setan kecil itu. Semua yang kau lakukan pasti karena anak brengsek itu sayang, eomma tidak marah padamu.." Seo Hyun memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ya! Eomma.. Aku ini anak-mu.. Kenapa kau beri julukan setan kecil." Teriak Yeonseok dengan mulutnya yang terisi.

"Aigoo.. Dasar anak tidak tau malu.. Kau memang setan kecil.." Pekik Seo Hyun pada anak sulungnya.

"Beri alasan kenapa aku dijuluki setan kecil?" Teriaknya sambil menarik Luhan dari pelukan sang eomma dengan pancaran mata 'kembalikan.. Luhan milikku'.

"Itu karena kau telah mengotori pikiran malaikat eomma mu sayang.. Hahaaha..." Tuan Oh Tae Woo menambahkan sambil tertawa. "Yeobo.. Sudahlah.. Kasihan anak-mu.." Lanjutnya.

"jeongmarimnikka Appa? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Luhan pergi jauh hahaaha.." Ujar Yeonseok sambil memeluk Luhan posesif.

"Ya! Coba saja kalau berani! Pergi saja jauh-jauh sendirian, aku yang akan menjaganya.. Aishh.." Teriak Seo Hyun membuat Luhan dan Tuan Oh Tae Woo terkekeh.

"Eommaaaaa..." Teriak Yeonseok. "Aigoo.. Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti Sehunnie oeh? Apa mau eomma buatkan susu?" Tanya Seo Hyun sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya genit, membuat yang melihat menjadi face-palm -_- .

Luhan terkekeh sambil mengumpul dan mengangkat piring-piring kotor dari atas meja. "HAJIMAAA..." Teriak Seo Hyun, membuat semua memandang kearahnya.

"Yeobo, Wae geurae?" Tanya Tuan Oh Tae Woo.

"Luhan.. Jangan angkat itu sayang.. Nanti benih dalam perutmu melemah jika kau mengangkat yang berat-berat.."

BRUAK... PRANKK...!

"EOMMAAAA.. KAU MENGUPING SEMUANYAAA?" Teriak Yeonseok.

"Upss... Mianhae sayang, eomma hanya mendengar sedikit kok.. Heheehe..."

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja sambil tetap menahan piring-piring yang hampir ia jatuhkan tadi, ia sangat malu dan wajahnya makin memerah seperti udang rebus. Sedang Yeonseok menahan rasa kesalnya dengan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan Tuan Oh Tae Woo dengan wajah melongo membuka lebar bibirnya tak menyangka dengan apa yang istrinya lakukan...

Dan bagaimana dengan Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun? Dengan santainya ia memanggil para maid untuk membersihkan kekacauan diatas meja akibat ulahnya, sambil terus saja tersenyum bahagia karena ia berpikir akan ada tawa riang dari penghuni baru yaitu calon cucu-nya. Semoga.

[-]

~I'M NOT HIM~

[-]

Seorang namja manis berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, sendiri tanpa teman, sambil membenarkan letak ransel yang ia jinjing, sesekali menarik nafasnya jengah.. Ia mengeluarkan benda segi panjang dan menekan, sesekali menggeser permukaan benda tersebut. Setelah tersenyum sebentar, langsung meletakkan benda itu di dekat telinganya sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong setiap toko-toko yang ada tanpa perduli orang-orang sekitarnya yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ini Yeonseok hyung? Ni hao?"

-Iya Baekhyun, aku baik.. Ni hao? Selamat atas wisudamu hari ini, maafkan kami yang tidak dapat menghadiri acaramu.. Gege manismu sangat merindukan mu..-

"Aku juga baik.. Tak apa-apa hyung, aku mengerti kesibukan kalian berdua. Cen te ma? Mana gege-ku.. Heheehe.."

-Xian!-

"Gege!"

-Wo siang niii.. Selamat atas gelar mu Xian..-

"Xiexie ge! Wo ye siang ni.. Hen siang ni.." (aku juga merindukanmu.. Sangat merindukanmu)

-Aku harap kau siap mengadu nasib di Seoul.. Bagaimana pelajaran bahasa hangeul-mu Bai Xian?-

"Aku sudah belajar sedikit demi sedikit ge.. Walau sulit aku terus belajar bahasa hangeul."

-Kau pasti berjalan lagi dari halte ke rumah.. Kenapa tidak bawa mobil?-

"Pu yao.." (Tidak mau)

-Jangan sering-sering sendirian saat pulang ke rumah..-

"Hanya ingin berjalan kaki ge.. Duibuqi.."

-Tak apa, aku hanya kuatir kepada adik cantikku.. Tunggu aku datang ya Xian..-

"Aku tampan ge! Aku akan menunggumu ge.. Hwaiting.."

-Baik lah tampan.. Tiga hari lagi aku akan mengunjungi mu..do'a kan aku..-

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku tutup ge, aku hampir sampai.. Pai-paiii.."

-Pai-pai..-

Namja itu adalah Xi Bai Xian atau Xi Baekhyun adik kandung dari Xi Lu Han. Sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya kemudian ia sedikit berlari menyusuri perumahan elite area Mongkok sambil membuka pintu gerbang yang ternyata adalah mansion keluarga Xi, Bai Xian terus saja berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum dan mengatakan "aku pulaaaang.." Pada para maid yang menyambutnya.

"Ni hao tuan muda Bai Xian? Bagaimana wisuda mu hari ini?" Tanya kepala pelayan Lim yang merangkap koki pada kediaman keluarga Xi pada Bai Xian.

"Seperti biasa paman Lim, aku sendirian.." Jawab Bai Xian.

"Duìbùqǐ, tuan muda, hari ini banyak barang yang masuk ke restauran jadi tidak bisa menemanimu." Paman Lim membantu Bai Xian mengeluarkan toga-nya dari dalam ransel.

"Mei khun si paman Lim.." Bai Xian tersenyum manis. (Tidak masalah)

"Oh ya paman, Luhan ge akan datang tiga hari lagi. Meminta restu Baba dan Mama, ia akan menikah dengan Yeonseok hyung bulan depan, aku titip rumah dan restaurant disini," Lanjutnya.

"Rumah ini terlalu besar dan kosong jika kau tidak ada Xian." Paman Lim membuang formalnya saat mendengar Bai Xian ingin meninggalkan Beijing.

"Aku ingin berada disisi Luhan ge, paman.." Bai Xian memegang kedua telapak tangan paman Lim saat melihat pria paruh baya yang telah bertahun-tahun menjaganya ini.

"Xian.. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri.. Aku tak sanggup berpisah dengan Luhan waktu itu, dan kini kau pun ingin pergi." Paman Lim menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan air matanya.

Bai Xian memeluk paman Lim erat. "Duìbùqǐ paman, tapi aku harus.. Rasanya sulit bagiku bernafas saat mereka meninggalkan ku." Bai Xian ikut menangis dalam pelukan paman Lim.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada bibi-mu tentang kau akan pergi ke Seoul mengikuti Luhan dan tinggal bersamanya." Bai Xian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan paman.. Aku melupakan bibi-ku.. Sepertinya paman harus menyiapkan tisu lagi di setiap ruangan, seperti saat Luhan pergi kuliah di Seoul.." Paman Lim terkekeh dan Bai Xian pun ikut terkikik kecil.

"Pada saat kau lelah dan hilang arah disana, paman mohon kembali lah.. Paman sudah tua. Kita sama-sama mengurus peninggalan orang tua-mu.." Ucap paman Lim membuat Bai Xian terharu mendengarnya.

"Siap paman.. Aku akan ke dalam sebentar memberi hormat pada mama dan baba." Paman Lim mengangguk dan Bai Xian melangkah ke arah pintu merah maroon besar, didalam ruangan yang luas dengan jendela yang tinggi, terdapat dua foto besar terpampang di hadapan Bai Xian dengan dua papan nama dan dupa.

Bai Xian kini berada di dalam ruangan abu dari baba dan mama.

Ternyata Luhan dan Bai Xian yatim piatu. Karena orang tua mereka telah meninggal..

"Baba.. Mama.. Ni hao? Hari ini aku telah menyandang engineering didepan namaku, dan itu pun tanpa adanya kalian disisiku.." Bai Xian sedikit terisak.. "Wo siang ni men.." Lanjutnya (aku rindu kalian)

"Luhan ge tiga hari lagi akan berkunjung dan membawaku bersamanya. Aku harap kalian memberi restu atas pernikahan Luhan ge dan kepergianku ke Seoul." Bai Xian mengusap lembut pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Bukan aku tak ingin berada disini, tapi tanpa kehadiran kalian dan Luhan ge, aku serasa seperti mayat hidup." Makin deraslah linangan air mata Bai Xian. Sambil mengambil dua dupa, membakar dan meniupnya, Bai Xian pun memegang dupa dan membungkuk dan bangun, melakukannya beberapa kali memberi hormat dan kemudian menusuknya di dalam mangkuk yang telah terisi pasir.

Bai Xian duduk didekat bufet yang terdapat puluhan gambar ia, Luhan juga baba dan mama-nya. Mengenang kembali saat-saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dan merenggut nyawa ke dua orang tua mereka. Bai Xian mulai berpikir apa ia mampu meninggalkan kedua orang tua-nya? Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir, memeluk salah satu bingkai foto keluarga-nya. Memeluk erat sambil merebahkan diri di lantai, sampai lelah tertidur. Poor Bai Xian.

[-]

~I'M NOT HIM~

[-]

Hari keberangkatan Luhan di bandara Incheon...

Luhan sesekali melirik ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang kini memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Eomma~" Bisiknya manja.

"..." Tak ada respon, masih tetap memandang ke arah lain.

"Eomma sayang.." Lanjutnya lagi.

"..." Tetap saja Seo Hyun tak mau melihat Luhan, sesekali sesenggukkan dan menarik nafasnya keras lewat hidungnya seperti menahan tangisan yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku janji setelah Hyungie menjemputku, aku langsung pulang.. Percayalah eomma.."

Akhirnya Seo Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pelukan Luhan terlepas, tetapi Luhan harus melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca dan hidung yang telah memerah dari yeoja yang telah ia anggap eommanya ini.

"Kau telah berjanji.." Isaknya. "Kalau kau lama, aku yang akan menjemputmu.." Lanjutnya sambil menutup matanya dan akhirnya pecah juga tangisan Seo Hyun sang calon ibu mertua Luhan.

"Huaaaa~ ini menyedihkan.. Aaaa~ jinchaaa~"

Dengan lembut Luhan kembali memeluk Seo Hyun.

"Eomma, jangan menangis, apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah anakmu." Seo Hyun mengangguk sambil memeluk Luhan erat dan terlihat Yeonseok berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Ini tiket mu sayang, barang-barang sudah masuk bagasi.. Oh ayolah eomma.. Kau terlihat seperti uke-nya Luhannie-ku.." Ujar Yeonseok yang melihat interaksi antara eomma-nya dan Luhan.

SREEET*

"A-aaa... Ya! Eomma! Kenapa menjewerku.. Aishh.. Appo.."

Teriak Yeonseok.

"Itu akibat dari mulut dan otak-mu yang pabbo!"

Melihat itu Luhan terkekeh dan sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah agar Seo Hyun eomma tidak bersedih karena kepergiannya.

Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun terus saja mengoceh memarahi Yeonseok dan sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah Yeonseok tersenyum tampan kearah Luhan yang kini menatapnya penuh sayang. "Saranghae.." Bisik Luhan dan walau tak mendengarnya Yeonseok dapat menangkapnya dari gerakan bibir Luhan dan ia juga menjawabnya tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. "Nado.."

Kini Luhan memasuki pintu masuk setelah pemberitahuan untuk penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Beijing, tak lupa tadi ia memeluk sang calon ibu mertua juga calon suaminya.

"Tunggu aku disana." Kata Yeonseok mengiringi kepergian Luhan kekasih tercintanya.

Sebelum mengubah profil penerbangan pada ponsel-nya Luhan menyentuh gambar kontak dan mencari nama seseorang disana. "Xian.." Lirihnya. Sambil meletakkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

-Hallo.. Gege!-

"Xian, aku sudah di pesawat, jangan lupa jemput aku, ajak paman dan bibi."

-Yeeeyyy.. Baiklah.. Kami akan menjemputmu..-

"Oke aku tutup.. Pai-pai.."

Luhan menutup percakapan sambil mengubahnya menjadi profil penerbangan, dan menyimpannya didalam tas selempangnya. "Beijing.. Aku datang.." Bisiknya.

[-]

Bai Xian sedang membantu bibi Lim membersihkan kamar Luhan, walau kamar Luhan selalu dibersihkan setiap hari tetap saja bibi Lim membersihkannya, seperti saat ini, mengubah letak lemari, mengganti seprei, gorden, dan karpet, tak lupa ia sematkan boneka-boneka rusa kecil sekaligus bambi tokoh kartun kesukaan Luhan. "Heummm.. Bibi tidak sabar melihat Luhan menempati ruangan ini.." Ujarnya sambil menatap suaminya dan Bai Xian yang tergeletak karena kelelahan.

"Yah.. Dan kami yang lelah mengikuti semua permintaanmu mengubah setiap benda dikamar Luhan.. Baik lemari, tempat tidur, meja rias juga bufet berikut kursi minum teh.. Karpet yang besar bukan kecil dan harus bolak-balik ruang penyimpanan gara-gara itu, harus naik tangga lipat memasang gorden itu padahal kau baru menggantinya dua hari yang lalu.." Oceh paman Lim yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena lelah.

"Bibi bisa jadi monster jika kita tidak mengikuti kemauannya paman.." Sahut Bai Xian mengejek.

"Eiii.. Kalian itu laki-laki, harus kuat dan melakukan apapun yang memang pekerjaan kalian." Balas bibi Lim sambil merapikan gorden dan membuka pintu balkon sambil menghirup udara yang masuk. "Dan kau jangan cerewet baobei, anak kesayanganku akan datang, aku ingin yang terbaik sebelum pernikahannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Drrrtttt... Drrttt...

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Euh.. Bibi anak kesayanganmu menelfonku.." Ujar Bai Xian.

Bibi Lim dengan mata yang berbinar menunggu Bao Xian mengangkat telfon dari Luhan.

-Xian!-

"Hallo.. Gege!"

-Xian, aku sudah di pesawat, jangan lupa jemput aku, ajak paman dan bibi.-

"Yeeeyyy.. Baiklah.. Kami akan menjemputmu.."

-Oke aku tutup.. Pai-pai..-

Bai Xian menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku.

"Paman.. Bibi.." Bai Xian tersenyum sumringah.

"Kenapa tuan muda?" Tanya mereka bersama-sama.

"Luhan ge telah naik pesawat menuju Beijing..."

"Yeeeeeeyyyyyyy..." Teriak mereka bertiga sambil lompat-lompat walau hanya Bai Xian dan paman saja, tetapi bibi Lim hanya berputar-putar mengitari kamar.

"Kini saatnya memasak makanan kesukaan anakkuuuuu... Kuài diǎn.. Kuài diǎn.. Aku tak mau anakku datang tidak ada makanan, dan kalian berdua, tuan muda.. Baobei.. Segera pakai apron rusa kitaaa.. Wooohooo.." Teriak bibi Lim bahagia sambil keluar dari kamar..

Paman Lim dan Bai Xian? Hanya bisa saling merangkak kelelahan mengikuti bibi Lim.. #poor uncle and Bai Xian.

[-]

Luhan telah sampai di Beijing, setelah beberapa jam lamanya berada di pesawat dari Incheon, akhirnya Luhan melenguh lega menginjak bumi. Jujur saja Luhan sangat takut dengan ketinggian, apa lagi seperti menaiki pesawat, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat berusaha menetralkan rasa takutnya.

Kini Luhan sedang menunggu di bagian bagasi, setelah mengambil kopor dan tas oleh-oleh untuk Xian, paman dan bibi Lim, memasukkan kedalam troli sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Pandangannya kesegala arah, dan seketika ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat seorang namja imut yang melambai-lambai kedua tangannya keatas dan dua orang yang tersenyum manis menatap penuh rasa rindu padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka yang aku rindukan.." Dengan cepat Luhan mendorong barang bawaannya dan secepat kilat memeluk Bai Xian juga paman dan bibi Lim..

"Kyaaaa... Wo lai lee.. Wo siang ni men.." Teriaknya sambil memeluk tiga orang yang ia sayangi..

"Kami juga merindukanmu tuan muda ku sayang.." Teriak paman dan bibi Lim bergantian.

"Gege.. Wo siang niii..." Bai Xian tak mau kalah.

"Paman.. Bibi.. Kenapa kalian masih saja memanggilku tuan muda.." Luhan cemberut dan membuat bibi Lim makin erat memeluknya.

"Sudahlah ge! Aku pun lelah, sampai tenggorokanku kering mengatakan pada mereka jangan memanggil begitu lagi, tapi tetap saja, mereka tidak perduli." Sahut Bai Xian sambil terkekeh melihat bibi Lim memeluk Luhan seperti tak ingin lepas lagi.

Sret!

"Awww... Bibiiii... Kenapa mencubit pipiku? Sakiiit.." Teriak Bai Xian membuat paman Lim dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Apa salahnya Hmm... Aku memanggil kalian tuan muda dan itu cuma panggilan.. Tapi kalian tetap anak-anak ku tersayang.."

"Oooowwww sooo sweeeeeeet.." Teriak Luhan dan Bai Xian bersamaan membuat bibi Lim merengut lucu dan paman Lim tertawa lepas.

"Baobei kau menertawakan ku? Malam ini kau tidur diluar.."Oceh bibi Lim.

"Wuaaahhh kau mengusirku? Ya sudah tak apa.. Nanti aku tidur dengan kedua anakku saja.." Jawab paman Lim sambil memeluk Luhan dan Bai Xian, sangat bahagia melihat mereka tertawa. Sambil menyusuri jalan ke arah parkiran mereka tetap saja masih tertawa, bercanda, dan melepas rindu tentu saja.

[-]

Kini Luhan berada dikamar tidurnya, memandang sekeliling sambil tersenyum melihat barang-barang miliknya yang tetap sama, hanya tata letaknya saja yang berubah.

"Pasti bibi mengerjai Xian dan paman lagi, kasihan mereka." Pikirnya dan Luhan terkekeh sambil merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya langsung mengaktifkan profil 'normal', seperti yang ia duga, banyaknya pesan yang masuk dan itu dari calon ibu mertuanya Seo Hyun juga kekasih tercintanya Yeonseok.

Luhan menekan angka satu sedikit lama, panggilan cepat menghubungi Seo Hyun.

-Yeoboseyo Luhannieee..-

"Eommaaa..."

-bogosiphoyeo.. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?-

"Nado, aku sampai dengan selamat."

-Baguslah, oh ya siapa yang kau cintai Luhannie, Yeonseok atau eomma dan appa?-

"Tentu saja, eomma dan appa.."

-Kau memang anakku yang cantik, kau harus memprioritaskan kami berdua sayang.. Jangan lupa menghubungi kekasih setan-mu itu, dia terlihat kesal karena kau sangat mencintai eomma dan appa..-

"Haahaha.. Tentu saja aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini eomma."

-Kalau begitu cepatlah sayang, boom mau meledak.. Saranghae..-

"Baiklah eomma.. Nado saranghae.. Pai-paii."

Luhan pun bangun meregangkan kedua lengannya dan menekan lama nomor dua menghubungi Yeonseok kekasihnya.

-CHAGI-YA.. KAU TEGAAA...-

"Ya! Hyungie... Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?"

-Aku kesal... Kau menelfon eomma untuk yang pertama, bukan aku..-

"Sama saja, kenapa kau harus marah.."

-Seharusnya kau menelfonku lebih dulu baru eomma..-

"Tapi tetap saja Hyungie aku akan menghubungimu sayang.."

-Tetap saja, aku harus kau jadikan prioritas, aku ini 'calon suami-mu' sayang..-

"Ya sudah.. Ya sudah.. Aku kini dikamar dan memikirkan mu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

-Kau memang harus memikirkan ku dan adik kecilku ini, kami berdua sangat merindukanmu chagi.-

"Yaaa! Hentikan mesum-mu itu, nanti eomma dan appa mendengar.."

-Hahahaa... Rindu wajah merajukmu chagi.. Sulit rasanya makan tanpa-mu.. Tunggu aku datang ya sayang, dua hari lagi pekerjaanku selesai..-

"Iya sayang.. Palliwa.. Oeh! Chagiya jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, manhi mogoh.. Nanti aku hubungi lagi.. Saranghae.. Pai-pai.."

Luhan menutup percakapannya sambil tersenyum melepas lelah melangkah kearah kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

"Air hangat sepertinya akan membantu tubuhku yang lelah.." Lirihnya.

[-]

~I'M NOT HIM~

[-]

"Eommaa.. Berhentilah menghubungi Luhan. Mungkin ia belum sampai." Yeonseok menyumpit daging bulgogi dan melahapnya bersama nasi.

"Luhan anakku, aku tau ia sudah pasti sampai, eomma telah menghitung waktunya, pasti Luhan sudah dirumahnya." Seo Hyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Seharusnya eomma—

Drrrtttt- Drrrrrtttt-

"Kyaaaa uri Luhannie menelfoooon..." Teriak Seo Hyun.

—menuggu.. MWO? Kenapa eomma yang lebih dulu ia hubungi?" Kesal Yeonseok yang berharap Luhan menghubunginya pertama kali.

"Karena Luhan anakku.." Seo Hyun terkikik senang dan melangkah menjauh, Yeonseok hanya mencibir kesal.

"Yeoboseyo Luhannieee.."

-Eommaaa...-

"bogosiphoyeo.. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

-Nado, aku sampai dengan selamat.-

"Baguslah, oh ya siapa yang kau cintai Luhannie, Yeonseok atau eomma dan appa?" Seo Hyun me-melet-kan lidahnya mengejek Yeonseok yang masih kesal.

-Tentu saja, eomma dan appa..-

"Kau memang anakku yang cantik, kau harus memprioritaskan kami berdua sayang.. Jangan lupa menghubungi kekasih setan-mu itu, dia terlihat kesal karena kau sangat mencintai eomma dan appa.." Seo Hyun sengaja membesarkan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Yeonseok dan Seo Hyun melihat anak sulungnya makin kesal membuat ia terkekeh geli karena sukses mengerjai anaknya yang menurutnya sudah sering memperlihatkan ekspresi merajuk selain ekspresi datar..

-Haahaha.. Tentu saja aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini eomma-

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sayang, boom mau meledak.. Saranghae.."

-Baiklah eomma.. Nado saranghae.. Pai-paii..-

Seo Hyun menutup percakapannya, sambil melangkah kearah meja makan kembali.

"Luhan memang kekasihmu—tapi... Luhan adalah anakku—" Seo Hyun mengedip-kedipkan matanya bahagia, membuat Yeonseok memasukkan banyak nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya membalas perkataan Seo Hyun sang eomma tiba-tiba—

Drrrttt... Drrrtttt..

—ponsel Yeonseok bergetar, dan dengan sigap ia merogoh saku celana kantornya mengambil ponsel dan sesegera mungkin mengangkatnya.

"CHAGI-YA.. KAU TEGAAA" teriak Yeonseok dengan mulut penuhnya.

-Ya! Hyungie... Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?-

"Aku kesal... Kau menelfon eomma untuk yang pertama, bukan aku.." Yeonseok cemberut manja.

-Sama saja, kenapa kau harus marah..-

"Seharusnya kau menelfonku lebih dulu baru eomma.." Yeonseok masih dengan bernada manja, sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

-Tapi tetap saja Hyungie aku akan menghubungimu sayang..-

"Tetap saja, aku harus kau jadikan prioritas, aku ini 'calon suami-mu' sayang.." Rajuknya penuh penekanan pada Luhan.

-Ishh.. kekanakan sekali.. Ya sudah.. Aku kini dikamar dan memikirkan mu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..-

"Kau memang harus memikirkan ku dan adik kecilku ini, kami berdua sangat merindukanmu chagi.." Goda Yeonseok.

-Yaaa! Hentikan mesum-mu itu, nanti eomma dan appa mendengar..-

"Hahahaa... Rindu wajah merajukmu chagi.. Sulit rasanya makan tanpa-mu.. Tunggu aku datang ya sayang, dua hari lagi pekerjaanku selesai.."

-Iya sayang.. Palliwa.. Oeh! Chagiya jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, manhi mogoh.. Nanti aku hubungi lagi.. Saranghae.. Pai-pai..-

"Nado saranghae.. Pai-pai.." Yeonseok pun menutup percakapannya dan sama seperti Luhan, ia ingin mandi sambil membayangkan menjemput Luhan secepatnya.

[-]

~I'M NOT HIM~

[-]

Yeonseok sesekali melihat arloji dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sabar sayang, kau akan segera bertemu dengan belahan jiwa-mu." Ujar Tae Woo appa membesarkan hatinya yang tak sabar ingin cepat menemui Luhan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Yeobo.. Jangankan Yeonseokie.. Aku saja tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Luhannie-ku." Sahut Seo Hyun yang sama tak sabarnya seperti Yeonseok, membuat sang suami terkekeh sambil merangkul istri tercintanya.

"ATTENTION PLEASE...

ASIANA AIRLINE BOEING 767-300F PASSENGERS, BEIJING DESTINATION, PLEASE...bla-bla-bla-bla.."

"Eomma.. Appa.. Itu pemberitahuan no penerbangan ku menuju Beijing.. Aku masuk ya.." Ucap Yeonseok segera bangkit dari ruang tunggu.

"Baiklah sayang, cepat pulang setelah meminta restu pada ke dua orang tua Luhan." Seo Hyun membantu anak sulungnya memakaikan coat-nya.

"Ne, eomma.. Aku akan membawa pulang pelita hatimu segera.." Yeonseok mengecup kening Seo Hyun lama, memeluknya erat, sangat erat malah, membuat Seo Hyun sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya, seperti merasakan aura berbeda, jantungnya berdetak cepat, segera saja ia menepis rasa kuatir-nya dan tersenyum mengusap lembut wajah anak sulungnya.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat sayang.." Seo Hyun sekali lagi menghapus kegundahan hatinya.

Ada apa ini.. Semoga Luhan baik-baik saja. Lirih Seo Hyun dalam hati.

Dan kedua orang tua Yeonseok melepas kepergiannya, hanya menatapnya sampai tubuh tegap itu hilang diantara pilar-pilar lorong gate keberangkatannya.

"Yeobo, mengapa dada-ku seperti terasa sesak, sakit sekali disini.. Seperti ada yang mengganjal..maksudku seperti perasaan tak rela." Ucap Seo Hyun pada suaminya saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Yeonseok.

"Apa aku panggilkan dokter kita sayang?" Jawab Tae Woo mengkuatirkan istrinya. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Seo Hyun setelahnya, dengan segera Tae Woo menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka.

Sementara itu Yeonseok yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Beijing sedang asik memandang foto-foto Luhan di dalam ponselnya.

"Yeoja yang Cantik.. Dia kekasihmu?"

Yeonseok menoleh, yeoja cantik di sampingnya masih memandang kearah ponselnya. "Hai.." Sapanya lagi tersenyum manis kearah Yeonseok.

Sambil ikut tersenyum Yeonseok menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hai.. Mmm.. Iya.. Tepatnya ia adalah tunanganku... Tapi.. Dia.. Eumm.. Namja." Jawabnya canggung dan jawabannya membuat wajah yeoja cantik itu menjadi tegang.

"Ja-jadi kalian pasangan gay? Benarkah?" Tanya-nya lagi.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak Yeonseok hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk, kuatir ia akan di cemooh oleh yeoja di sampingnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa..aaaa..." Yeoja cantik itu pun tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Yeonseok dan penumpang yang lain memandang kearahnya, dan reflek ia menutup mulutnya.. "Ups.. Maaf.." Kata-nya.

Saat itu juga seorang pramugari menghampiri bagian tempat duduk mereka dan bertanya. "Maaf, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dapat saya bantu.."

"A-aniyo.. Gwaenchana.." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nona, anda bisa menekan tombol ini jika anda butuh bantuan.." Ucap sang pramugari tersenyum manis sambil melangkah meninggalkan Yeonseok dan yeoja disampingnya. Dan kini yeoja itu menatap lekat padanya.

"Yeeeeyyyy..." Teriak yeoja tersebut, teriakan setengah berbisik agar tak terdengar dan hanya Yeonseok saja yang dapat mendengar..

"Kenalkan, aku Ji Won.. Kim Ji Won.. Bhanggapseumnida.." Ia menarik tangan kanan Yeonseok dan menggenggamnya erat bersalaman mengenalkan diri tentu saja.

"Yeonseok.. Oh Yeonseok.."

"Maaf karena aku berteriak tadi, jujur saja aku senang sekali mendengar ternyata kau adalah gay, dan yang di foto tadi kekasihmu sangat imut sekali, jadi jiwa fujoshi dalam diriku yang dulu saat masa-masa sekolah menguak kembali.." Seru Ji Won berapi-api dan Yeonseok hanya bisa menganga heran memandang yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Dan kau tau? Tau? Tidak tau? Aku suka mengoleksi foto-foto pasangan seperti itu.." Lanjutnya dan sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yeonseok. "Begitu juga foto-foto pasangan gay porn.." Bisiknya pelan..

"Ooo..." - Yeonseok

Krikk.. Krikk..

Krikk.. Krik..

Kriikk.. Krikk..

"WHATTT!"

Yeonseok berteriak membuat Ji Won menutup mata berikut kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Teriakan Yeonseok lah kini yang membuat semua penumpang memandang kearah mereka begitu juga sang pramugari yang melangkah kearah Yeonseok dan Ji Won.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya pramugari tersebut, Yeonseok hanya menutup wajahnya sambil menggeleng tanpa berkata-kata. Sang pramugari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mundur kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Ji Won. "Setidaknya aku berusaha jujur, seharusnya aku menjaga image-ku lebih baik saat berkenalan dengan orang baru, tapi aku sangat menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi, Shounen-ai, juga Boys love.. Mianhae.." Lanjutnya malu-malu dan hanya di balas "Ooo.." Oleh Yeonseok.

"Walau jaman sekarang sudah banyak pasangan sesama jenis tetapi tetap saja masih ada sekelompok orang-orang yang tak menerima." Sahut Yeonseok agak canggung.

"Dan tadi kau pasti berpikir aku merasa jijik, iya kan?" Tanya Ji Won, membuat Yeonseok tersenyum tampan.

"Eummh apa sekarang kita berteman?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja.." Sahut Yeonseok. "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Ji Won lagi dan itu membuat Yeonseok berpikir.

"Minta sesuatu? Apa itu?" Balas Yeonseok bingung.

"Apa kau menyimpan banyak foto kalian berdua di ponselmu?" Lagi-lagi Ji Won bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yeonseok bertambah bingung.

Dengan memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya Ji Won sedikit merapatkan diri disamping Yeonseok. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya..? Sebentaaarr saja, sedikiiitt saja." Ucapnya dengan antusias sambil terus saja memperlihatkan wajah seperti puppy yang butuh kasih sayang dari majikannya, 'imut sekali' pikir Yeonseok, membuatnya jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu Luhan-nya.

"Baiklah.. Tentu saja boleh.." Yeonseok tersenyum ramah sambil menggeser tanda kunci pada ponselnya, menyentuh layar bertuliskan picture sambil membuka file bertuliskan 'You and I' dan memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Ji Won.

"Itu semua fotoku dengannya, namanya Luhan." Seru Yeonseok.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi jiwa fujoshi-ku mengalahkan semua." Dengan cepat Ji Won menyambar ponsel milik Yeonseok. Pemiliknya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Ji Won yang terus saja menggeser layar ponsel tersebut dan sesekali memekik bahagia melihat semua foto Luhan dan Yeonseok dalam ponsel tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit Yeonseok yang tertidur dan Ji Won yang masih saja dengan permainan barunya 'melihat foto YeonHan' tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan membuat Yeonseok terbangun dan Ji Won menahan nafasnya.

"TING-TONG..-" *lampu tanda memakai sabuk menyala*

"KEPADA SEMUA PENUMPANG, DIHARAPKAN DUDUK KEMBALI DAN MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN ANDA, KARENA TERJADI SEDIKIT GUNCANGAN..

SEKALI LAGI KEPADA SEMUA PENUMPANG, DIHARAPKAN DUDUK KEMBALI DAN MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN ANDA, KARENA TERJADI SEDIKIT GUNCANGAN..

TERIMAKASIH.."

Lampu tanda sabuk pengaman menyala, Yeonseok mengeluarkan keringat dingin, memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya dan menerima kembali ponsel yang Ji Won kembalikan dan menyimpannya disakunya. Begitu juga yeoja cantik itu Ji Won, memakai kembali sabuk mengamannya.

Guncangan pada pesawat semakin kencang, Yeonseok hanya bisa terdiam menutup matanya, berdo'a agar ia baik-baik saja dan segera bertemu kekasihnya.

Klik!

Tiba-tiba lampu mati dan keadaan menjadi gelap, Yeonseok membuka matanya melihat sebagian penumpang yang panik dan beberapa pramugari yang menenangkan penumpang yang terlihat ketakutan, udara semakin menipis, Oxygen mask pun keluar dengan sendirinya dari langit-langit dinding pesawat dan seketika itu lampu tanda jalur mengarah kepintu darurat telah menyala.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi.." Batin Yeonseok makin berdebar.

Tekanan udara melebihi dari batas yang ditentukan. Ada gangguan tekhnik pesawat.

DUARRRR..

Terdengar bunyi ledakan, teriakan para penumpang mendominasi, semua panik dan seketika pesawat terasa ringan seperti oleng terjatuh, Yeonseok membuka penutup jendela disisi kanannya dan melihat asap yang keluar dari sisi ujung sayap, terjadi kerusakan mesin sehingga bagian sayap kanan terbakar, jantung Yeonseok seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Ya Tuhan.." Lirihnya pelan sambil melihat ke arah Ji Won yang juga melihat apa yang terjadi, air matanya mengalir menatap Yeonseok sangat ketakutan. Asap pun memasuki ruangan, dan tiba-tiba—

DUAARRR*

—bunyi ledakan kedua sampai memecahkan dinding pesawat sisi kanan dan membuat Yeonseok berbalik arah menutupi dirinya melindungi Ji Won yang ketakutan melihat kobaran api..

"Luhan—aku—mencintai-mu—" lirihnya dalam hati dan seketika semuanya gelap—

TBC

.

.

.

.

Karena aku suka menulis cerita ini tetap aku lanjutkan walau hanya beberapa yang membaca... Thanks buat silent rider juga yang membuatku juga termotivasi karena ada yang mau mencoba membaca tulisan fiksi ini hueeeheheheheheh...


	3. Chapter 3

Painful

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

-Deg-

"Yeobo.. Dadaku sakit sekali, tapi tadi Yixing bilang jantungku baik-baik saja, darahku juga normal, tetapi kenapa rasanya tubuhku tidak berada di tempat.. Kenapa bisa begini?" Seo Hyun memeluk suaminya diranjang mereka.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, tidurlah.. Besok kita hubungi Yeonseok, saat ini pasti anak kita sudah sampai." Tae Woo tersenyum damai sambil membelai pipi chubby istrinya dan memeluknya erat menghantar tidur mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Aiaaa.. Lihatlah, putri tidurku sudah bangun, manis sekali.." Bibi Lim mengacak rambut Luhan yang baru bangun, langsung saja tubuh kecilnya memeluk Bibi Lim,sambil mengikuti sang Bibi yang berjalan ke bar kitchen memanaskan kembali cream soup yang telah dingin. "Aku ini lelaki jika kau lupa bi..!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kau kesiangan, kau sangat payah Luhan ge.." Bai Xian berdiri dari kursi santainya sambil mengambil mug menuang susu strawberry dan memasukkan ke dalam microwave.

"Aku lelah sekali, dan bibi—aku ini tampan.." Luhan menarik ujung apron yang di pakai Bibi Lim, sambil duduk di bench dekat bar kitchen, menunggu Bai Xian memanaskan susunya.

"Xie xie cantik.." Lanjutnya lagi setelah Bai Xian memberikan mug bergambar bambi berisikan susu strawberry hangat.

"Aku tampan, dan kau yang cantik-ge!" Bai Xian mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat imut.

"Kalian berdua anak-anakku yang cantik, dan berhentilah berdebat karena paman lagi mendengar berita, beri ruang untuk-ku mendengar berita okay??" Paman Lim menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan-Bai Xian dan mereka hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir tipis mereka, sangat imut, sedang bibi Lim hanya bisa terkekeh sambil membawa tray berisikan potongan france bread dan semangkuk union cream soup.

"Baiklah kalian terlihat sangat menawan dan ini berita penting—" lanjut paman Lim lagi sambil mengarahkan remote ke layar TV memperbesar volume-nya.

*Yin*a Sekilas Info Selamat siang—lintasan berita hari ini—

Pada pukul 02.30 dini hari tadi, Pesawat Asiana Airlines Boeing 7*-300F telah terjatuh di sekitaran perbatasan sungai Yalu.

Pesawat Asiana Airlines Boeing 7*-300F bertujuan ke kota Beijing di perkirakan mengalami kerusakan mesin sehingga bagian sayap kanan terbakar. Ledakan tak terelakkan dan terjatuh di sungai Yalu, perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Tiongkok.

Pagi tadi diadakan pengevakuasian dan di temukan kotak hitam, berikut para penumpang yang selamat dan pencarian akan terus berlanjut dan pemirsa inilah daftar nama-nama dari para penumpang yang belum di temukan—bla..bla..bla..

"Aiaaaa.. Selalu saja pesawat terjatuh, akhir-akhir ini apa pemerintah Korea Selatan tidak memperhatikan semua pesawat terbang mereka." Cibir bibi Lim mendengar berita tersebut dari dapur.

"Ge.. Yeonseok hyung masih berada di Seoul-kah?" Tanya Bai Xian dan di angguki oleh Luhan.

"Dia hanya mengatakan akan berangkat tapi tak memberitahu ku kapan menyusul, dan dia hanya mengatakan pekerjaannya akan selesai dalam dua hari, aku rasa Yeonseok hyung ingin memberi kejutan, dan tentu saja akan sulit— karena eomma pasti memberitahu jika Yeonseok hyung berangkat.." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Wuah, sepertinya Auntie lebih menyayangi mu—ge.." Bai Xian menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Eomma memang sangat menyaya—

"LUHAAAN.. XIAAAN.. BAOBEIII.. CEPAT KEMARIII.."

Paman Lim berteriak dari ruang tengah dan membuat Luhan, Bai Xian dan bibi Lim menegang saling memandang seperti ingin mengatakan ada apa.

"KUÀI DIÃÃÃN..." Teriak paman Lim sekali lagi dan kini benar-benar membuat mereka bertiga berlarian ke ruang tengah tepatnya ke arah paman Lim.

Luhan dan Bai Xian begitu pun bibi Lim hanya bisa heran, bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa paman Lim terlihat sangat tegang dan wajahnya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Yeon.. Lu— Ye.. Ye—" suara paman Lim terbata-bata dan seketika air matanya mengalir memandang wajah pria cantik Luhan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri ini.

"Baobei.. Wei semo?" Tanya bibi Lim hati-hati sambil menyentuh dada suaminya, ia takut penyakit jantung suaminya kambuh, dan sang suami hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke layar televisi untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada di layar LED tersebut.

Awalnya mereka bertiga hanya melihat tanpa sadar ada apa dilayar benda tersebut dan—

.

.

.

.

"NOO.. NOO.. BABY NOO.. ANDWAEEEE..." Teriakan Luhan menggema diseluruh ruangan, membuat Bai Xian menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak percaya dengan wajah yang terpampang dalam layar televisi.

Disitu tertulis Yeonseok di kabarkan meninggal dan mayatnya tenggelam di sungai Yalu, dan pencarian akan terus dilakukan.

"WEI SEMOO.. WEI SE--AAAAA.. TIDAAAAAAKKK.." Teriakan Luhan kembali membuat para maid yang lain berlarian mengarah ke ruang tengah. Mereka hanya bisa melihat tuan muda mereka sedang menangis menyentuh layar televisi.

Luhan histeris, berteriak terus menerus tanpa henti—air matanya mengalir tanpa jeda, ia terus saja memukul dadanya merasakan sakit yang tak bisa diungkap dengan kata.

"HYUUUUNG.." Teriakan Luhan memilukan setiap yang mendengar.

Bai Xian hanya bisa memeluk sang gege— menenangkannya. Bibi Lim tak kuasa melihat Luhan yang histeris seperti orang gila, ia tak sanggup melihat Luhan dan hanya bisa terisak di dada paman Lim yang juga meneteskan air mata, pedih-perih—hanya bisa menutup matanya, memeluk erat istrinya menahan tubuh ringkih yang tak mampu berdiri lagi yang tak kuat menatap kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"KAU BERJANJII.. KAU BERJANJI MENEMUIKU HYUUU~ ANDWAAAAEEE.." Luhan kembali memekik histeris mengacak rambutnya, menjambak asal melampiaskan rasa sakit didadanya, Bai Xian terus saja menangis memeluk Luhan dengan kekuatannya, ia takut Luhan menjadi makin menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sesekali ia memukul dadanya seperti ingin mati, Luhan tak bisa hidup tanpa Yeonseok—kekasih yang ia cintai.

"PEMBOHOOONG.. PEMBOHOOOONG.. ANDWAEEEE--" isakannya menyayat hati, Luhan benar-benar seperti tersesat hilang arah. Dan kembali lagi ia pandang wajah kekasihnya.

"ANDWAEEEEEE.." Suaranya melengking histeris membuat semua yang melihat meneteskan air mata.

"Ge~kuatkan hati mu.. Sabar ge.. Ya Tuhaaan~" Bai Xian menangis melihat Luhan menangis tanpa henti.

"Semua telah terjadi ge~ kau harus kuat~" lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Hyuu~uung.. Andwaeee~ jangan tinggalkan aku~" isakannya melemah, pikirannya kacau, rasa mual menggerogoti tenggorokannya, pelan Luhan melepaskan pelukan Bai Xian dan berjalan gontai menjauhi ruang tengah, semua mata tak lepas memandangnya. Bibi dan Paman Lim hanya mampu menutup wajah mereka yang terus saja dialiri air mata.

BRUGHH--!

"Luhaaaaaannn...!" / "Gegeee! / "Tuan Mudaaaa..!"

Teriakan yang bersahutan dari Bai Xian, bibi dan paman juga para maid karena melihat Luhan yang terjatuh lemah tak berdaya, tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan pingsan tak kuat menahan takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dengan sigap paman Lim mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang pingsan, yang lain hanya bisa menatap tubuh tak berdaya itu di bawa oleh paman juga bibi yang diikuti Bai Xian dan para maid. Mereka tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tua-nya dan kini Luhan kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Xian.. Coba hubungi Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun dan Tuan Oh Tae Woo di Seoul, mereka pasti sangat terpukul.." Ucap Bibi Lim yang masih saja terisak sambil membelai wajah Luhan.

Bai Xian hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghubungi keluarga Oh di Seoul.

"Baobei.. Hubungi dokter Kris untuk memeriksa Luhan, aku takut dengan keadaannya saat ini." Lanjutnya, dan Paman Lim dengan cepat menghubungi dokter keluarga Xi.

"Sayang~bangun lah.." Bibi Lim terisak kecil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

-Yeoboseyo.. Luhan..-

"Uncle Tae Woo, aku Bai Xian adik Luhan ge.."

-Apakah Luhan baik-baik saja..?- Tanya Tae Woo terdengar kuatir.

"Apakah uncle telah melihat beritanya..?"

-Iya sayang, uncle dan auntie telah mendengarnya, dan saat ini auntie lagi tak sadarkan diri.-

"Un—uncle.. Sebenarnya Luhan ge pun tak sadarkan diri, setelah melihat berita-nya gege histeris dan ia pingsan~" kini Ba Xian menangis tak bisa menahannya lagi.

-Begitu juga auntie, dari tadi berteriak memanggil-manggil Luhan sampai tak sadarkan diri.. Uncle mohon tetaplah di sisi gege-mu. Dan kemungkinan Uncle dan Auntie akan berangkat ke Tiongkok melihat beberapa jenazah yang di temukan, jika tubuh Yeonseok di temukan, uncle akan membawa tubuhnya untuk di kremasi..-

"Apa uncle dan auntie akan singgah di rumah??" tanya Bai Xian penuh harap.

-Tentu saja Xian, uncle akan datang mengunjungi kalian, apapun yang terjadi segera beri kabar..-

"Baik uncle.. Begitu pun kami disini menunggu kabar, semoga auntie baik-baik saja." Bai Xian pun menutup percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

I~'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

Tuan Oh Tae Woo hanya bisa menghela nafas menunggu sang istri siuman.

"Yixing.. Bagaimana keadaan istriku..?"

Dokter muda berdimple itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Tuan Oh Tae Woo.

"Paman, sejujurnya tidak ada yang di kuatirkan, tekanan darah stabil, hanya saja bibi shock mendengar pemberitaan tentang Yeonseok hyung." Sahut Yixing sambil memasukkan alat blood pressure dan stethoscope miliknya.

"Perlukah rawat inap?" Tanya Tae Woo, tetap saja kuatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"Paman jangan kuatir, mudah-mudahan bibi bisa mengatasinya, yang terpenting paman harus berada di sisi bibi, karena bibi masih belum bisa di tinggalkan.

"Eunghh.. Oppaa.. Hhh..."

"Yeoboo... Syukurlah.. Akhirnya kau sadar.." Dengan sigap Tae Woo menggenggam jemari istrinya yang telah siuman.

"Opp—oppa... Hhh.. Lu— Luh-haaa~.. Andwaeeee~~" Seo Hyun terasa sesak, makin terisak hampir kehilangan suaranya dan dokter Yixing dengan cepat memberikan suntikan penenang agar Seo Hyun bisa istirahat.

"Kau harus kuat chagi—kita akan menemui Luhan nanti—aku janji.." Tae Woo mencium lembut kening istrinya dan Seo Hyun hanya mengangguk lemah karena obat penenangnya kini mulai bekerja.

"Eum.. Paman.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan bibi sendirian, dan kalau ada apa-apa, segera paman menghubungiku, aku permisi paman.." Yixing tersenyum tulus mengambil tas-nya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar utama mansion Oh.

Drrrttttt... Drrrtttt...

Getaran ponsel Tae Woo sekali lagi terdengar, dengan cepat ia melangkah ke meja kerja di dekat ujung ranjang. Ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar dan menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap layar.

"Oh Sehun— anak ku.. Hhh... Kau baru bangun? Appa dari tadi menghubungimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menyinari sedikit celah tirai kamar utama sebuah apartment, dan terlihat seorang pria imut berambut hitam legam dengan kulit mulus, memakai pakaian rumahan t-shirt hitam kebesaran dan short pant putih melangkah pelan seperti model, kaki yang sedikit berisi dengan berjuntainya gelang kaki emas di pergelangan kaki mungilnya, sangat cantik. Ia sedang membawa tray yang berisikan nasi goreng yang masih mengepul dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Sarapan yang nikmat.

Ia terus saja melangkah mendekati ranjang King size dikamar tersebut dan meletakkan tray di atas nakas dengan pelan.

Sedikit menaikkan lutut kanannya diatas ranjang dan menyibak bed cover putih lembut bercorak hitam dengan motif garis lekukan klasik, dan ternyata—

"Bangun sayang, ini sudah siang.. Kau melewatkan pagi mu.."

"Eunghh.. Hyungie... Aku masih mengantuk.."

—ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik di dunia mimpinya tengah terusik akibat sinar dari sisi tirai yang terbuka, sangat menyilaukan matanya.

Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, si bungsu dari Tuan Oh Tae Woo dan Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun yang kini sedang mengenyam pendidikan di kota sakura Tokyo.

Dan si namja mungil yang cantik dengan wajah imutnya yang tentu saja kekasihnya Sehun, bernama Do Kyungsoo kini melangkah kearah dinding kaca dan menyibak tirai berwarna hitam putih itu agar sinar matahari masuk menyinari kamar mereka.

Mau tak mau hal itu pun membuat Sehun si namja tampan harus bangun dengan rambut pelanginya yang acak-acakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis memandang kekasihnya, dengan duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun sambil merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

"Sarapan dan mandi itu baik untuk mu.." Kyungsoo mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. "Baiklah, setelah 'morning sex' aku akan sarapan dan mandi.. Otte?" Tanya Sehun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Dasar pervert.." Kyungsoo menarik kuat hidung bangir Sehun sampai kekasihnya meng'aduh' sedikit sakit, dan dengan cepat Sehun menarik rapat pinggang kekasihnya, memeluknya seduktif dan serasa pas di lengan kekarnya.

"Ahh.. Sehunnie.. Hentikan.. Kau bau.. Tadi malam kita sudah melakukan 'itu'.. Stop it.." Rajuk Kyungsoo saat bibir tipis Sehun mengecup lembut diperpotongan leher putihnya.

Sehun berdecih kesal, tak mendapatkan 'morning sex'.

"~Hap—hap—baby.. Wake-up.. Take a bath..~" Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil menarik lembut ke dua lengan kekasihnya menariknya ke arah kamar mandi, Sehun pun hanya mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo menariknya.

"Kau tak ingin menemaniku mandi? Aku akan menggosok lembut punggung-mu chagi.." Ucap Sehun manja saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengalihkan wajahnya menatap nakal ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Pervert.." Kyungsoo memukul lembut lengan Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cepat mandi, sarapan mu nanti dingin.." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan tetap memakannya, yang penting Hyungie menghangatkan Sehun 'kecil', otte??"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya kesal.

Dengan cepat Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia harus melakukannya—itu karena Sehun seperti melihat api di kepala Kyungsoo dan—

"DASAR MESUUUM— PENGGODA— NAKAL— GENIT.. HAH—.." Kyungsoo berteriak kesal mendengar semua rayuan Sehun sampai sulit bernafas membuat Sehun terkekeh dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAYAAANG..!" Teriak Sehun dan membuat kedua ujung bibir heartshape Kyungsoo tertarik keatas. Ia bahagia? Tentu saja.. Karena Sehun mencintainya.

Kyungsoo merapikan tempat tidur juga mengambil pakaian kotor dan melemparkannya di dalam keranjang, setelahnya keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kembali tray yang masih berisi sarapan Sehun, dan benar saja- ia harus memanaskan kembali sarapan milik Sehun.

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo mengambil remote televisi dan menekan tombol ON, menatap layar yang kini menyajikan drama jepang kesukaannya. Setelah beberapa menit ia membuka mikrowave mengeluarkan sepiring hangat nasi goreng, setelahnya mata bulatnya menatap jengah kelayar televisi karena bukan drama yang ia suka lagi tetapi sekilas info, dengan cepat ia meletakkan sarapan hangat Sehun dan mengambil toples mini berisi coklat cookies untuk cemilan dan duduk manis di sofa depan layar televisi.

"Acara apa sayang.." Tanya Sehun setelah keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Hanya sekilas info dan pemberitaan mancanegara.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah coklat cookie.

\--Berita mancanegara, pada belahan negara Korea tepatnya di bagian Korea Utara telah terjadi ledakan pesawat yang memakan beberapa puluhan jiwa. Pemirsa—Pada pukul 02.30 dini hari waktu Korea, Pesawat Asiana Airlines Boeing 7*-300F telah terjatuh di sekitaran perbatasan sungai Yalu.

Pesawat Asiana Airlines Boeing 7*-300F bertujuan ke kota Beijing di perkirakan mengalami kerusakan mesin sehingga bagian sayap kanan terbakar. Ledakan tak terelakkan dan terjatuh di sungai Yalu, perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Tiongkok.

Pengevakuasian telah dilakukan dan tim pencari menemukan kotak hitam dan mencari tahu penyebab terjadinya tragedi ini dan pemirsa inilah daftar nama-nama dari para penumpang yang belum di temukan..--

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak lepas dari layar televisi—tiba-tiba...

"Chagi.. Kenapa ada nama Yeon-seok hyung pada daftar pencarian penumpang yang belum di temukan??" Tanya Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap mata Sehun bingung, dan kekasihnya dengan cepat menelan sarapannya sekaligus menenggak susu coklatnya dan berdiri melangkah mendekat di sisi Kyungsoo menatap setiap foto yang terpampang di layar televisi..

"Ya Tuhan.. Chagi.. Igo--" Kyungsoo yang suaranya terbata-bata hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya menyambar ponsel-nya di atas meja dan melihat 50 panggilan tidak terjawab, dan melihat nama si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah appa-nya. Saat itu juga Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menghubungi sang appa.

-...Oh Sehun— anak ku.. Hhh... Kau baru bangun? Appa dari tadi menghubungimu..-

"Ma—maafkan aku appa.. —Hiks— kenapa harus hyung —hiks— waeyooo~.. Appa??" Sehun menangis tak bisa menahan isakannya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelai punggung kekasihnya dan ikut menangis.

-Uljima.. Semua adalah takdir yang harus kita terima dengan lapang dada.-

"Andwaeee... Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung dan eomma.. Appaa~" Sehun tetap saja menangis dan menjatuhkan dirinya disisi sofa, Kyungsoo memeluk erat Sehun agar bisa tabah.

-Appa tau, tapi semua telah terjadi..-

"Aku ingin bertemu eomma libur nanti, aku ingin dekat dengan eomma~.."

-Kalau begitu pulanglah.. Eomma sangat membutuhkanmu..-

"Ne.. Appa.."

Sehun makin terisak saat percakapan dengan appanya selesai.

"Hyungie~ kenapa harus Yeonseok hyung —hiks— waeyoooo~" Sehun makin keras menangis, tidak terima hyung-nya yang di beritakan belum di temukan.

"Sabar sayang—apapun yang terjadi semuanya belum benar adanya.. Bisa saja Yeonseok hyung masih hidup, karena jasadnya belum ditemukan.. Kau harus kuat sayang.." Kyungsoo menenangkan kekasihnya dan ikut menangis memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang seketika lemah dengan berita hyung-nya yang belum di temukan.

"Kau benar sayang.. Aku harus optimis.. Apa kau bisa ikut pulang dengan ku liburan nanti??" Tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengusap wajah kekasihnya, menghapus linangan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku telah mengambil kuliah singkat untuk mengisi liburan." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bisa menyusul jika ada waktu? Aku tak ingin sendiri chagi.." Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Eumhhh.. Aku tidak bisa janji sayang, karena beberapa bulan ini aku harus hadir di kampus, dan kau tau kan tahun ini semester akhir untukku—" Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia juga merasa sedih tak bisa di sisi Sehun saat di Seoul nanti.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, besok temani aku mengambil izin cuti di kampus, bisa bantu aku kan?" Sehun pasrah karena tak bisa meminta lebih lagi pada kekasihnya,

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Iya sayang, aku akan bantu.. Aku pasti bantu.." Jawabnya sambil membelai lembut wajah Sehun dan memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. "Gomawoyeo.. Hyungie.." Lirihnya pelan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sedang tuan Oh Tae Woo setelah menutup percakapan kini kembali duduk di sisi ranjang sembari membelai wajah istri tercinta yang tetap saja cantik di usia-nya yang tidak muda lagi.

"Yeobo.. Sehun akan pulang, dan kita akan mencari Yeonseok anak sulung kita bersama-sama." lirih Tae Woo dan mengecup lembut punggung telapak tangan istrinya dan terisak pelan menahan suaranya.

"Yeonseok-ie -hiks- anakku.."

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

"Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaan gege?? Sudah hampir seminggu dia tak sadarkan diri.." Bai Xian cemas dengan keadaan Luhan yang tak bangun-bangun dan tubuhnya hanya diisi berbotol-botol infus.

"Kita harus bicara di kantorku Bai Xian.." Dokter ber-name tag Kris Wu melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan dan diikuti Bai Xian.

Dokter Kris membuka pintu kantornya dan mempersilahkan Bai Xian masuk dan duduk di depan meja kerjanya, sambil membuka beberapa portfolio dan menatap Bai Xian dengan sedikit kuatir.

"Xian— ini kasus yang lumayan sulit, sepertinya Luhan sangat shock sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi, dan tubuh juga pikirannya menolak untuk bangun, jika seperti ini Luhan bisa di vonis koma." Dokter Kris menjelaskan.

"Ya Tuhan dokter.. Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti itu? Wei semo?? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dokter tolong Luhan ge.." Bai Xian memohon.

Dokter Kris menghela nafasnya. "Xian.."

"Gege!! Aku mohon.. Apa kau tak menganggapku adikmu lagi ge? Dan kau sudah lama bersahabat dengan Luhan ge, kau harus menolongnya.. Aku mohon geee~ apapun akan aku lakukan, walaupun berlutut juga akan aku lakukan, aku akan merendahkan harga diriku dihadapanmu agar kau mau menolong gege~." Isakan Bai Xian makin keras dan kini ia berlutut memohon agar Kris mau membantunya.

"Xi Bai Xian! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun!" Kris menarik Bai Xian agar berdiri dan berhenti memohon, dan Bai Xian dengan cepat memeluk Kris sang dokter keluarganya sekaligus sahabat Luhan yang telah ia anggap gege-nya sendiri.

"Xian.. Kau harus kuat, gege akan membantu, tidak mungkin gege hanya diam saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Luhan ini sedikit sulit, seperti yang gege katakan tadi, ia seperti tidak ingin bangun lagi, dan tubuh juga otaknya menolak untuk sadar." Kris membalas pelukan Bai Xian.

"Jangan menangis, ada aku, paman dan bibi Lim, kita sama-sama menjaga Luhan dan kau harus lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.. Luhan membutuhkan mu.." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap pelan pipi Bai Xian, menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Dan kata-kata Kris menjadi penyemangat untuk Bai Xian.

"Xie-xie ge.." Bai Xian tersenyum, berharap penderitaan Luhan ge-nya cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

"Baobei.. Kau yakin mereka datang hari ini??" Tanya paman Lim pada istrinya yang sedang merapikan kamar tamu dan di balas anggukan.

"Mungkin mereka langsung ke rumah sakit, calon mer—hhh..." Bibi Lim menhela nafasnya, terdiam tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan hanya bisa terisak pelan.

"Sayang.. Ini sudah hampir sebulan Luhan tak sadarkan diri, kita harus lebih kuat dan bisa menahan kesedihan kita. Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin Luhan mendengar apapun yang kita bicarakan padanya, hanya menunggu sedikit saja dan berdo'a agar Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan kita." Sahut paman Lim dan kini memeluk istrinya agar lebih kuat.

"Seharusnya anakku menjadi menantu mereka baobei.. Seharusnya kini mereka sedang mempersiapkan—hiks—" bibi Lim kembali terisak tanpa melanjutkan dan paman Lim hanya bisa memeluk istrinya, menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

Bai Xian tiada lelah menunggu dan menunggu agar Luhan bangun dan memeluknya seperti biasa. Tapi hingga kini yang terjadi adalah Luhan tetap menolak untuk bangun dan penompang hidupnya hanya lagi-lagi berbotol-botol infus yang selalu menjadi makanannya dan sebuah layar monitor yang memperlihatkan Luhan masih tetap bernafas. Semua tau ini sangat sulit bagi Luhan, tapi Bai Xian belum siap jauh dari Luhan, Bai Xian membutuhkan Luhan disisinya.

"Gegeee~.. Kenapa ge.. Kenapa??" Lirihnya dekat telinga Luhan. "Bangun ge—hiks—sudah lama kau tertidur~aku mohon bangun ge —hiks—" Bai Xian terisak, berharap Luhan membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya, kembali mengganggunya seperti biasa.

TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Sebentar.." Xian menghapus air matanya cepat dan membuka pintu kamar inap Luhan.

cklk!

"Aun—auntie..." Bai Xian menutup bibir tipisnya dengan jemari lentiknya dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Seo Hyun dan melampiaskan semua tangisnya.

"Gege.. Gege —hiks—ia seperti tak mau bangun lagi auntie —hiks—" isak Bai Xian di bahu Seo Hyun dan hancurlah pertahanan Seo Hyun sejak awal yang ia tahan.

"Kau—hiks—harus kuat sayang, Luhan pasti akan bangun, harus optimis eoh? —hiks—" Seo Hyun pun ikut menangis.

"Ayo masuk uncle—auntie, aku harap dengan kedatangan kalian disisinya membuat hatinya tergerak untuk bangun." Seru Bai Xian sambil menarik lengan Tae Woo dan Seo Hyun masuk ke dalam.

Seo Hyun melihat Luhan tertidur sangat cantik, seolah-olah ia hanya tertidur dan akan bangun nantinya, tetapi tidak— Luhan di vonis koma dua minggu lalu karena tubuhnya tak merespon apapun, menolak untuk melihat dunia dan seperti ingin pergi menyusul Yeonseok kekasihnya. Seo Hyun pun menggenggam jemari lentik Luhan yang pucat.

"Sayang— ini eomma dan appa datang —hiks—" Seo Hyun memandang suaminya dan Tae Woo ikut membelai rambut Luhan.

"Appa akan mencari Yeonseok untuk mu— "sahut Tae Woo ikut menimpali.

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan bergetar lemah, Seo Hyun merasakan pergerakan di jemari Luhan dan Seo Hyun melihat kedua mata Luhan yang tertutup mengeluarkan air matanya.

"XIAN... PANGGIL DOKTER.." Teriakan Seo Hyun menggema di seluruh ruangan dan Bai Xian melihat pergerakan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat menekan tombol pada kabel yang terletak di sisi tempat tidur Luhan.

Sekejap saja dua orang suster datang dan memeriksa Luhan, setelahnya ia keluar cepat dan seorang lagi memeriksa monitor dan memperbaiki letak lengan Luhan.

Kris dengan cepat memasuki ruang rawat inap dan memeriksa tubuh Luhan, berikut matanya. "Apa yang terjadi.." Tanya Kris sambil terus saja memeriksa Luhan. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia merespon dan tubuhnya seperti berperang dengan otaknya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf Kris ge— kenalkan— mereka orang tua Yeonseok hyung.. Ca—Calon mertua Luhan ge.. Dan mereka datang mengunjungi Luhan ge.. Mereka tidak bisa bahasa mandarin.." Sahut Bai Xian dan Kris pun mengerti.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Uisa Kris imnida.." Ucap Kris menunduk sedikit, Kris tentu saja bisa berbahasa hangeul, bukan itu saja— Kris mampu menguasai empat bahasa dan Bai Xian tau akan hal itu.

"Oh Tae Woo imnida, ini istri saya Oh Seo Hyun." Tae Woo menundukkan kepalanya begitu juga Seo Hyun. "Bhanggapseumnida.." Lanjutnya sambil menyalami Kris.

"Mianhae.. Kalau boleh saya tau, apa yang Tuan dan Nyonya Oh katakan sampai Luhan merespon dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai air matanya mengalir."

Tae Woo sedikit berpikir. "Hanya mengatakan kami datang dan akan mencari Yeonseok secepatnya." Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Gwaenchanseumnida uisa-nim?" Tanya-nya.

Kris berbalik menghadap pasangan suami-istri Oh yang menunggu. Sambil menarik nafas.

"Luhan sangat mencintai Yeonseok hyung—maka dari itu ia merespon.. Maaf sebenarnya saya pun mengenal Yeonseok hyung dari Luhan. Mungkin dengan mendengar suara Yeonseok dapat membuat Luhan terbangun." Kris menjelaskan.

"Apa harus memperdengarkan suara Yeonseok hyung? Kalau memang harus begitu ada begitu banyak suara Yeonseok hyung di dalam ponsel Luhan ge." Bai Xian bersemangat, ia ingin Luhan membuka matanya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Dan di ponselku juga dokter, banyak sekali suara Yeonseok ak—aku.. Aku..—hiks—" Seo Hyun ikut memberikan ponselnya dan terisak pilu, keinginan seorang eomma yang ingin anaknya siuman.

"A—aku memang bukan ibunya, dan kini aku tidak tau apakah Luhan akan menjadi menantuku atau tidak, tapi—tapi apapun yang terjadi Luhan tetaplah anakku, aku mohon dokter —hiks—" Seo Hyun melanjutkan dan dengan cepat meraih lengan Kris memohon sambil berlutut demi Luhan, Bai Xian hanya bisa ikut menangis terharu dengan banyaknya cinta untuk Luhan.

"Nyonya Oh.. Ya Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan, aku mohon bangunlah.." Kris menarik Seo Hyun dan di bantu berdiri oleh Tae Woo suaminya. "Kita akan berusaha bersama-sama agar Luhan punya keinginan untuk bangun.." Tae Woo, Seo Hyun dan Bai Xian mengangguk meng'iya-kan.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 23.00 KST.

Hiruk pikuk suara musik menggema di setiap penjuru ruang club malam, sebagian para muda-mudi dengan suara teriakan rasa nikmat dari musik seorang DJ membuat lautan manusia menggerakkan tubuh mereka meliuk-liuk, berjingkrak-jingkrak bersemangat mengikuti alunan musik yang di kemas dari tembang lawas menjadi musik yang memacu adrenalin. Dan seorang namja berkulit eksotik tidak memperdulikan itu, ia hanya menikmati bergelas-gelas sloki minuman keras yang slalu menjadi favorite-nya.

"Chen.. Aku ingin lagi.. Berikan aku segelas lagi.." Teriaknya hampir tak terdengar oleh namja yang meracik minumannya.

"Kai-ah.. Kau minum banyak, 'merayakan' sesuatu eoh?" Tanya Chen sambil menuangkan vodka pada gelas sloki.

"Eummm.." Kai menutup matanya kecut menikmati lagi minumannya. "Ahh.. Kau benar Chen-ah.." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tau..! Beri aku cocktail, dan seperti biasa—sedikit whisky.." Tiba-tiba suara berat menginterupsi percakapan mereka dari bibir namja tinggi mengejutkan Chen dan Kai agar memandang wajahnya.

"Chanyeol??" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan, dan Chanyeol hanya memberi seringaian. "Kau merayakan jatuhnya pesawat Asiana yang menewaskan Yeonseok hyung bukan? Dan kau berpikir inilah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya— Luhan—am I right??"

Kai menggerakkan telunjuknya sambil berdecih. "Kau pintar Yeol.. Sumpah aku membenci atasan kita itu, sejak Luhan menjadi miliknya kita tidak bisa mendekati Luhan lagi."

"Itu tidak benar, aku berteman baik dengan mereka, bahkan Yeonseok hyung sangat baik dengan ku, tapi dia sangat berhati-hati dengan-mu Kai, dan itu semua karena wajah mesum-mu hahaaha.." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Kai terlihat sangat Kesal.

"Aarghh.. Yang penting tak ada lagi penghalang, dulu dia yang merebut Luhan dariku." Ucap Kai kesal. "Sekarang dia telah terbang ke surga." Lanjutnya berlagak seperti burung yang terbang, membuat Chanyeol dan Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kau yakin bisa merebut hatinya? Jasad Yeonseok hyung belum di temukan, jadi belum tentu juga ia mati Kai.." Seru Chanyeol sembari menenggak minuman yang dipesannya tadi.

"Ye.. Aku akan membuat Luhan menerimaku, dan secepatnya aku akan menikahinya, lihat saja nanti." Kai tersenyum menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja!" Sahut Chanyeol dan menghabiskan minumannya meninggalkan Kai yang asik dengan khayalannya.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

Bai Xian mencoba terus menerus menekan 'play' berulang-ulang kali tiada henti, agar Luhan memberi respon dan membuka matanya, tapi sia-sia saja, dan ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut tapi tiada hasil. Tentu saja sebagai adik yang tak pernah putus asa, Bai Xian tiada kata lelah terus mencoba dan mencoba.

"Hhh... Kenapa sulit sekali rasanya.. Gegeee~ bangunlah.. Aku mohon.." Bai Xian ingin menangis rasanya melihat Luhan yang tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Sabar sayang, auntie yakin Luhan akan bangun." Seo Hyun mengusap punggung Xian.

"Auntie berkata benar Xian, kita harus optimis mengha—

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Drrrttt...

—sebentar paman terima telfon dulu." Lanjutnya sambil menjauh keluar dari ruangan.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Selamat pagi—apa benar ini Tuan Oh Tae Woo..?" Suara dari seberang bertanya.

"Iya benar, Oh Tae Woo yang berbicara.. Nuguseyo?"

"Kami dari tim pencarian menemukan jasad dengan tanda pengenal Oh Yeon-Seok, kami harap anda dapat segera datang ke rumah sakit besar yang berada di kota Dandong, kami akan mengirim alamatnya segera, terimakasih."

~DEG~

piip!

"Yeobo.. Nuguya??" Seo Hyun keluar dari kamar inap Luhan menyusul suaminya dan menutup pintu pelan.

Seo Hyun bingung melihat wajah suaminya yang terlihat sangat terluka. "Chagi.. Waeyo.." Seo Hyun berusaha lembut dan membelai wajah suaminya.

"Mereka— mereka menemukannya—tapi— sudah tak bernyawa—" Tae Woo memeluk istrinya erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Seo Hyun seperti tersambar petir mendengar penuturan dari suaminya, ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Tae Woo dan ikut terisak didepan kamar rawat Luhan tak perduli beberapa mata memandang—

BRAKK!

"UNCLE—AUNTIE.. LUHAN GE—DIA SIUMAN!!" Teriakan Bai Xian menggema membuat rasa sedih juga bahagia bagi pasangan ini —dan kini mereka harus menghadapi Luhan yang tentu saja masih belum siap dengan ditemukannya jasad Yeonseok tunangannya.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Eheheheheh... Penyakit tbc-nya keluar deh kekekek, maap ya' jika kurang panjang. Maap ken juga untuk penulisan yang amburadul juga alur yang terlalu lambat, sekali lagi mian.

Anyway ini HUNHAN koq.. Beneran ga bohong ini HUNHAN.. Dulu nya Kailu thipper thaya tapi gegara liat kang Lulu ama bang Thehun cocok jadi dah HHS ikut2an adikqu si Nana... Jejejejjjejje...

Thanks bgt buat yang mau baca, apa lagi yang minta dilanjutkan... Bener2 terharu dah pokoknya. Buat yang nge-fav or nge-follow, gamsahamnida. Buat silent reader juga gomawoseumnida. Aku cinta kalian. Saranghaeyo!!!!!!!!!

Review juseyooooo!!!!!!! *BOW*


	4. chapter 4

Composure?

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Silau—lelah—sulit bernafas—itu yang pertama kali yang Luhan rasakan saat matanya terbuka, ia sadar dari tidur panjangnya, Luhan terbangun—yah..

Ia terbangun pada saat jasad Yeonseok ditemukan.

Ia terbangun pada saat semua mata memandangnya rasa haru bahagia.

Ia terbangun pada saat Tuhan mengambil kebahagiaan dari tangannya dan sekejap saja kebahagiaannya berubah menjadi neraka, rasanya udara yang ia hirup seperti pecahan kaca yang masuk ke tenggorokannya, sangat menyakitkan. Ini kah cobaanmu ya Tuhan?

Walau semua mata memandangnya saat ini penuh rasa bahagia, Luhan tetap saja merasakan kesakitan, dan saat tangannya mengarah ke dada-nya dengan sigap Seo Hyun memegang erat tangan itu, seperti memberikan kekuatan—Luhan tersenyum pahit berusaha berbicara dengan suara seraknya.

"Eom— eomma— b-bogosipho.." Luhan pun menangis, air matanya mengalir menatap Seo Hyun yang telah ia anggap sebagai eomma-nya, dan entah bisa atau tidak menjadi mertua-nya, karena Luhan pun tak begitu yakin dengan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya Yeonseok saat ini.

"kokjongmal, nega itchana Luhan-ah.. Jangan kuatir, Eomma disampingmu sayang.." Seo Hyun pun terisak melihat Luhan, membelai lembut pipi yang tak lagi terlihat chubby, menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus saja mengalir.

"Ak-aku ingin Yeon-seok hyung—"

dan pecahlah tangisan Seo Hyun menghamburkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan Luhan yang dari tadi ia genggam.

"Eomma.. Andwaeyo? Andwaeyoo?!!!" Luhan pun berusaha merontak dan dengan sigap Kris mengarahkan para suster menahan Luhan, menyuntikkan obat penenang agar Luhan lebih terkontrol.

Bai Xian tak tahan melihatnya hanya bisa memeluk bibi Lim yang datang bersama paman Lim karena ia mengabari pada mereka bahwa Luhan telah siuman.

Bibi Lim menenangkan Xian yang terisak didalam pelukannya.

Setelah diberi suntikan penenang Luhan hanya menggumamkan—

"Hyung~ kau dimana~ hyung~ aku akan m-menunggumu.." Seo Hyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak mampu lagi bertahan dan terus terisak.

"Gidarijima.. Gidarijima Luhan-ah —hiks—"

Bai Xian cepat menahan tubuh Seo Hyun yang ringkih. "Auntie.. Duduklah dulu.." Xian mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Seo Hyun agar lebih tenang dan akhirnya nafas Seo Hyun kembali teratur.

"Luhan, butuh ketenangan setelah siuman.. Xian, setelah Luhan terbangun nanti bujuklah ia untuk makan." Ucap Kris setelah memeriksa Luhan.

"Iya—xie xie Kris ge.." Kris pun tersenyum mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat inap Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana terdengar sedikit bising dalam kantin perusahaan milik keluarga besar Oh.

"Kau sudah dengar berita tentang di temukannya jasad sajangnim?" Namja tan yang sedang asik menikmati makan siangnya menghentikan pergerakan mengunyah dan menatap si pembuka suara. "Jincha?" Tanya Kai terkejut pada awalnya dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Dan kau pasti juga tidak tau tentang Luhan yang koma." Kai membulatkan matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau tau dari mana semua berita itu?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Hey.. Tak sabaran sekali eoh?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar jika aku tak tau apa-apa tentang keadaan calon kekasihku eoh?" Kai terdengar berdecih sangat kesal, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Benar-benar tak tau diri, kau pikir Luhan akan berpaling? Bermimpi saja-lah.. Heehehe.." Chanyeol menyeruput juice jeruk Kai sampai habis tak tersisa.

"YAK!" Teriak Kai kesal. "Jangan berteriak, atau kau tak dapat inti dari drama perusahaan ini." Smirk terlihat lagi di bibir Chanyeol dan tentu saja Kai menunggu.

"Luhan sudah siuman, dan berhembus kabar bahwa Sehun akan menggantikan Yeonseok sajangnim, kau bisa mendekatinya lebih leluasa dan bisa menikmati kekayaan keluarga Oh jika menikah dengan Luhan, karena kini Luhan mereka anggap anak mereka sendiri. Mungkin mereka akan mengangkat Luhan menjadi anak mereka." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menyambar sumpit di tangan Kai dan menghabiskan makan siang sahabatnya.

Kai yang tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin harta keluarga Oh, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Luhan dan membuatnya mencintaiku seutuhnya dan akan aku lakukan walau harus dengan cara kotor sekalipun." Ucap Kai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wooahh.. Daebak.." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan tak menyangka dengan pernyataan Kai. "Aku pikir kau juga mau harta keluarga Oh, menyelam sambil minum air—ternyata kau hanya ingin minum air.." Canda Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Ishh.." Kesal Kai sambil mendorong kursinya kebelakang beranjak pergi melangkah keluar dari canteen dan masuk ke lift meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menunggu pesanannya.

.

Kim Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah pegawai di perusahaan milik Tuan Oh Tae Woo, ia memegang jabatan Kepala Bagian Kepegawaian atau COS menggantikan Yeonseok. Jika menyebut nama Luhan semua staf sangat mengetahui kedekatan mereka, dan banyak yang berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi Kai kalah cepat dengan atasannya dan ia sangat menyesal tidak mendapatkan hati Luhan saat itu, dan kini ia berpikir ingin masuk kembali dalam hidup Luhan karena Kai sangat mencintai Luhan sejak lama hingga kini.

Sedang Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol sangat mengetahui perasaan Kai sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai Luhan, benih cinta itu tumbuh ketika Kai melihat Luhan saat hari pertama magang di perusahaan tempat ia dan sahabatnya bekerja. Chanyeol juga tak memungkiri Luhan yang terlihat bersinar diantara trainee yang lain, dan mampu membuat seorang Kai sang play boy berhenti di tempat tanpa melihat yang lain. Sebagai sahabat, Chanyeol sangat bersyukur dengan Kai yang tidak lagi pergi ke club malam untuk mabuk dan mencari yeoja nakal atau namja panggilan berstatus bottom untuk menemani ranjang panasnya tiap malam.

Kai menjadi namja yang hampir sempurna saat mengenal Luhan, di tambah ia dekat dengan namja mungil itu membuat ia menjadi namja yang lebih baik, hidup dengan sehat. Tapi semuanya pupus saat ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya dan ternyata Luhan telah menerima cinta dari putra sulung Oh Tae Woo sajangnim yaitu Oh Yeonseok.

Hingga saat ini yang Chanyeol tau, Kai kembali terjatuh kedalam minum-minuman keras di tiap malamnya, tetapi untuk masalah hasrat, Kai menekannya—karena ia hanya ingin Luhan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun memulai liburan semesternya, dan berita tentang ditemukan jasad sang hyung pun membuatnya ingin bertemu dan memberi hormat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau yakin sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanku selama di Seoul sayang.." Tanya Sehun pada kekasihnya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang telah di cat brunette dengan jarinya.

"Yak! Kau meragukan ku eoh—? Ishh..!"

Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mereka kini berada di ruang tunggu Bandara Internasional Tokyo—Haneda.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.. Disana jangan nakal eoh?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya hampir menangis karena akan jauh dari Sehun untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Ne.. Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyungie hyung—hanya kau saja—percayalah.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya karena jujur saja, ia pun tak mampu jauh dari Kyungsoo kekasih mungilnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih terus terbuai dalam pelukan Sehun tiba-tiba suara pemberitahuan agar para penumpang pesawat menuju Seoul memasuki ruang tunggu, dan membuat pelukan dua insan ini harus terlepas.

"Berjanjilah menyusulku setelah semua selesai Hyungie.." Sehun terlihat sedih meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji sayang, baik-baiklah disana—jaga kesehatanmu." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, dan Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo seketika itu juga melambaikan tangan setelahnya melangkah menuju pintu masuk ruang tunggu.

"Saranghae.." Teriak Sehun membentuk lengannya sign love keatas sebelum memasuki gate.

"Nado.." Balas Kyungsoo kemudian juga mengikuti bagaimana Sehun dan ia hanya memandang punggung kekasihnya sampai tak terlihat lagi, barulah Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya terisak karena sulit baginya jauh dari Sehun, tetapi demi penghormatan terakhir Yeonseok hyung juga ingin menemani kedua orang tua Sehun juga mau tidak mau ia harus bisa bertahan tanpa Sehun disisinya.

"Kau harus kuat Kyungsoo.. Percaya bahwa Sehun memang untukmu.." Lirihnya dalam hati dan melangkah menuju parkiran untuk pulang ke apartment-nya.

.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang telah pulih , Bai Xian dan pasangan Tuan Oh Tae Woo juga Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara di Beijing sambil menunggu pemberitahuan pesawat menuju ke Seoul, setelah pengurusan pengiriman jasad Yeonseok selesai mereka hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata-kata, Luhan yang terlihat lemah pun tak bisa berkata-kata—hanya bisa memeluk erat yeoja paruh baya yang telah ia anggap eomma-nya sendiri.

"Xian, jagalah gege-mu, jangan biarkan dia sendirian—dan Tuan Oh juga Nyonya Oh mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhatta karena sudah merepotkan kalian dengan keadaan Luhan." Paman Lim membuka suara terlebih dahulu agar suasana tidak terlihat kaku.

"Yakinlah—kami akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik, begitu juga Bai Xian di Seoul nanti. Mereka sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Seo Hyun menjawab dan Tae Woo mengangguki apa yang istrinya katakan.

"Jika ada waktu, berkunjunglah ke Seoul, Luhan anak yang kuat, apalagi ada Bai Xian di sisinya." Tae Woo mengusap lembut kepala Luhan dan Bai Xian dengan sayang, membuat hati Luhan menjadi hangat dan terlindungi, begitu juga Bai Xian.

TING-TONG!

-Attention please. For all airline passengers

are expected to prepare, bla-bla-bla—*

"Omo.. Yeobo—sudah saatnya.." Seo Hyun memberitahu suaminya agar bersiap-siap memasuki pesawat, dan dengan sigap Tae Woo menarik suitcase sambil menelfon seseorang, begitu juga Bai Xian ikut menarik suitcase miliknya dan Luhan.

Luhan memeluk paman dan bibi Lim sangat lama. "Aku akan merindukan kalian, berkunjunglah ke Seoul jika ada waktu.." Luhan memeluk erat sepasang insan paruh baya yang sangat ia cintai. Bibi Lim terisak karena harus melepaskan Luhan dan Bai Xian, kedua putra mendiang majikannya yang kini telah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

Setelah melambaikan tangan Luhan pun kembali memeluk erat Seo Hyun berusaha untuk kuat menghadapi semua kenangannya bersama Yeonseok nantinya, sang eomma yang mengerti dan menyadari getaran pada pegangan Luhan berusaha menggenggam erat tangannya seperti memberi kekuatan agar Luhan mampu menginjakkan kaki di tanah Seoul yang penuh kenangan yang tentu saja membuat Luhan makin tak sanggup hidup tanpa adanya Yeonseok disisinya.

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya pagi ini Kai terlihat tampak sangat rapi dan sangat tampan, jeans trouser, t-shirt v-neck putih dilapisi leather coat membuat dirinya terlihat 'just look at me, i'm yours'.

Piip—

klik—

"Wuooh.. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kai terlihat tampak elegan dan rapi pagi ini? Bukankah tadi malam kau mabuk??" Tanya Chanyeol yang seenaknya saja masuk ke apartment Kai.

"Yeol, buang kebiasaanmu memasuki apartment-ku seenaknya." sahut Kai sambil terus saja merapikan pakaian dan terlihat melakukan gerakan so dressy like a model di depan cermin, dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

"Sshh.. oddity—kau bukan Kai. Siapa kau??" Desisnya sambil membuka kulkas mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

Kai menatap sahabatnya jengah. "Biasakan menekan bel terlebih dahulu, karena apartment ini akan menjadi milik Luhan juga.." Narsis Kai. "Dan aku tetap Kai si tampan, Kim Jongin yang mempesona." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan terlihat angkuh.

"Mr. Arrogant you so cruel—" Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah berpura-pura menangis. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Kim Jongin." Dan memberi ekspresi datar setelahnya.

"Kau tak akan percaya Yeol, hari ini Luhan sampai—dan Oh sajangnim mempercayakan aku menjemput mereka di bandara pagi ini, dan tentu saja aku mengantarkannya menuju apartment-nya.. Di gedung ini—dan aku bahagia karena Luhan bukan tinggal di mansion Oh—dan kau tau?? Aku bisa bebas kembali mendapatkan hati Luhan-ku tercinta.." Ujar Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya setengah terlihat angkuh.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya terlalu percaya diri alias narsis, ia berharap semoga Kai tidak terjatuh lagi nantinya.

"Okay.. Its time Yeol.." Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Oohh—Yeol.. Tutup rapat pintu apartment-ku jika kau keluar.. Bye—" lanjutnya sambil menutup pintu, dan Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah memperingatkanmu teman." Ucap Chanyeol lirih dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan menutup rapat kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh..." Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir sexy namja tan yang kini sedang mengatur degup jantungnya. "Baru mau menjemputmu saja sudah buat aku sakit jantung, bagaimana nanti menatap mata indah-mu.. Ahh..mwoya.." lanjutnya tersenyum sambil melaju ke tempat parkir di bandara, merapikan coat-nya sebelum turun.

Kai menunggu terus menunggu sampai—

Drrrttt... Drrrtttt...

Drrrttt... Drrrtttt...

"Yeoboseyo... Sajangnim—"

-Kau sudah datang Kai?-

"Ye, sajangnim—"

-Dalam beberapa menit lagi kami akan turun.-

"Ye, sajangnim, saya sudah diruang tunggu—menunggu.."

-Okay..-

Pip—

"Aigoo.. Jantungku berhentilah berdetak—haahh.." Kai memukul dadanya pelan, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian matanya berbinar. Ya Tuhan, wajah yang sama—lirihnya dalam hati bahagia melihat Luhan keluar dari gerbang airport. Tapi kenapa wajah itu—hhh..gumam Kai dalam hati menghela nafasnya resah melihat wajah sendu dan tatapan kosong namja yang ia cintai. Dengan cepat Kai melangkah kearah Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Selamat siang sajangnim.. How about the trip.." Sahut Kai sembari membantu Tuan Oh Tae Woo membawa suitcase sambil sesekali matanya menatap Luhan yang tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Lumayan melelahkan.." Jawab Tae Woo tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Ahh.. Kai kenalkan, ini Xi Bai Xian adik Luhan. Dia akan menjadi bawahanmu nantinya, bantulah Bai Xian." Lanjutnya dan Kai tersenyum menatap Bai Xian.

"Annyeong sunbae, chonun Xi Bai Xian imnida, Baek Hyun nama Korea-ku." Xian sedikit menunduk dan di balas oleh Kai.

"Kim Jongin imnida, Bhanggapseumnida. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung." Sahut Kai tersenyum tampan. Karena nanti kau akan jadi adik iparku sambung Kai dalam hati.

"Haseyo sajangnim—" Kai membuka pintu mobilnya dan Tae Woo, Seo Hyun juga Luhan masuk ke dalam. "Baekhyun —kau didepan dengan hyung.." Ucap Kai sambil mengusap lembut rambut Bai Xian.

"Ne, hyung.." Bai Xian tersenyum manis.

"Kai, antarkan aku dan istriku ke kantor, ada yang harus kami urus secepatnya.. Luhan apa kau yakin tetap ingin di apartment? Lebih baik kau dan Ba Xian dirumah dengan appa dan eomma." Ucap Tae Woo saat Kai melajukan kendaraan keluar parkiran airport.

"Yeobo—aku ingin bersama Luhan.. Aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendiri." Ucap Seo Hyun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Eomma—aku baik-baik saja, bukankah eomma dan appa akan melakukan pengurusan jasad Hyungie—" Luhan diam-diam menyentuh dadanya tanpa sepengetahuan Tae Woo dan Seo Hyun, terasa masih sangat sakit mengingat telah di temukannya jasad Yeonseok. "Appa—aku dan Bai Xian di apartment saja, jangan kuatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Auntie tenang saja, ada aku yang menemani gege—" Bai Xian membalikkan tubuhnya tersenyum pada Seo Hyun.

"Baiklah cantik, auntie percayakan Luhan padamu.." Sahut Seo Hyun dan membuat Bai Xian face palm— "Oohh.. Ayolah auntie aku ini tampan dan kalau auntie lupa, aku ini namja —ishh.." Bai Xian mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo, lihat—" tunjuk Seo Hyun pada Bai Xian. "Apa seperti itu dikatakan tampan, kau malah terlihat imut sayang—" sahut Seo Hyun, membuat Bai Xian menutup wajahnya malu sambil tersenyum, membuat yang lainnya terkekeh begitu juga Kai yang ikut tersenyum tetapi matanya tetap menatap Luhan lewat kaca spion bagian depan.

Teruslah tersenyum sayang, kau terlihat makin cantik- lirih Kai dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, tanpa berlama-lama Kai langsung mengantar Bai Xian dan Luhan ke apartment.

Berulang kali Kai mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Luhan, tetapi namja cantik itu hanya menjawab sekedar saja, Bai Xian lah yang banyak berbicara. Kai kecewa? Tentu saja- Luhan yang dulu sangat berbeda, ia tau Luhan lagi bersedih, dan didalam hatinya Kai berjanji membuat Luhan selalu ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Luhan menekan beberapa angka, setiap deretan angka yang tertera membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Gege—kau baik?" Tanya Bai Xian pada Luhan yang masih termenung di depan pintu apartmen-nya.

"Aku—aku baik.." Luhan tersenyum pahit. Tanda pintu terbuka pun berbunyi setelah Luhan menekan enter, Bai Xian yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam, Luhan dan Kai setelahnya.

"Gege, mana kamarku??" tanya Bai Xian.

"Ada kamar kosong disebelah kiri lorong itu, kita tidak bisa tidur bersama karena aku tidur dengan Yeon—" Luhan cepat menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kembali terisak hebat dan hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Kai menahan tubuh Luhan.

"GEGE!!" Bai Xian berlari kearah Luhan. "Ya Tuhan—gege.. Aku mohon ge..berusahalah lebih kuat!" Bai Xian menggenggam jemari Luhan dan dengan cepat memeluknya, tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat karena isakannya.

Begitu besar-kah cintamu pada-nya Luhan? gumam Kai dalam hati, berusaha menahan kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun, ambilkan Luhan air putih.." Sahut Kai dan dengan cepat Bai Xian mengambil air mineral di dalam tasnya di ruang tamu meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai di ruang tengah.

.

"Kau memang bukan Luhan-ku yang dulu—hahh.. Kau berbeda.." Kai berbisik menghela nafasnya, suaranya berat tapi terdengar kecewa, cepat Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kai.

"K—Kai "

"Kau seperti orang lain—sangat asing." lanjut Kai lagi.

"Ak-aku ti—"

"Hidup dan mati seseorang itu sudah diatur oleh Tuhan." Potong Kai.

"Kau harus kuat dan ini adalah cobaan—jika kau tak mampu mengatasinya, semakin dalam pula kau terjatuh." Lanjutnya sembari membelai wajah Luhan yang kini terlihat sangat kurus, Luhan hanya bisa menutup mata membuat air matanya mengalir lagi di pipi-nya.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae Kai—" Luhan berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Minta maaf-lah pada dirimu sendiri..dan Luhan.." Kai menyentuh dagu Luhan lembut. "Kau tak sendiri, pundak-ku masih tetap seperti dulu, masih tetap milik-mu untuk berkeluh kesah." Ucap Kai lagi meyakinkan, sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kai—gomawoyeo.." Luhan tersenyum walau air matanya mengalir, Kai menghapus dengan kedua ibu jari-nya dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya menekan kepala namja mungil itu di pundaknya dengan tangan kiri membelai surai lembut Luhan dan tangan kanannya menepuk pelan punggung sempitnya, membuat Luhan lebih tenang kini.

Luhan—aku mencintaimu.. Lirih Kai dalam hati dan mengecup lembut surai Luhan yang kini membalas pelukannya, Kai sangat bahagia begitu juga Bai Xian yang dari tadi melihat semuanya membuat senyum di bibir tipisnya terus merekah tanpa henti.

Ge..semoga kau bisa menyimpan Yeonseok hyung di sisi hati terdalam-mu.. Lirih Bai Xian berbalik arah meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman di wajah Kai seperti tak mau hilang setelah kejadian tadi, kali ini ia yakin bahwa Luhan akan melupakan Yeonseok dan memutuskan untuk mencintainya.

Sedikit demi sedikit.. Dan aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali Luhanie..Bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari apartment miliknya melihat Kai yang terus saja tersenyum seperti tak melihat keberadaannya.

"Bahagia sekali.." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kai memutar tubuhnya.

"Hey, Yeoli.. Sejak kapan kau disitu teman??" Kai masih tersenyum, dan kini senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Aigo.. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu kau memanggil nama kecilku..—Yeoli—Yeoli— waeyo? Wae geurae oeh?

"Aish.. Amugeotdo aniyo—" sahut Kai yang terus saja tersenyum sambil menekan angka pass number apartment-nya dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol yang penasaran pun masuk mengikuti Kai.

"Geojinmal!!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu dan mengikuti Kai yang mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam kulkas dan meneguknya.

"Oh come on—aku tau.. Pasti ada sesuatu, atau kau mau aku memaksamu eoh?" Ancam Chanyeol memaksa.

"Yak! Kau mengancam-ku?" Kai tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang penasaran. "Baiklah, aku akan cerita." Chanyeol duduk dengan manis di dekat bar pantry, menunggu sahabatnya.

"Ishh, cepatlah—kau membuat aku penasaran!" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya kesal.

"Baiklah..Eummhh—ini tentang Luhan-ku yang kembali ke dalam pelukan-ku Yeol." Kai menepuk dadanya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bergaya seperti memeluk.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Chanyeol mengorek telinganya terlihat tak percaya.

"Masih tercium aroma wangi vanilla Luhan disini teman— " Kai melangkah kearah Chanyeol dan mengadahkan lengannya agar Chanyeol lebih dekat, dan namja tiang listrik itu pun mencoba mengendus aroma yang ternyata memang wangi vanilla lembut walau samar.

"Geuraeyo? Jadi kau benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu?" Namja tiang listrik itu masih tak yakin dengan keputusan sahabatnya.

"Yeol—aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Luhan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak main-main. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu akan mendapatkan hati Luhan dengan cara apapun. Kau ingat?" Sahut Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Akan aku lakukan sampai aku tak mampu lagi berdiri Yeol—akan aku lakukan.." Lanjutnya.

"Aku harap kau tak tersakiti untuk ke-dua-kalinya Kai." Chanyeol menepuk bahu sahabatnya sambil melangkah keluar dari apartment Kai. "Istirahatlah, see you tomorrow bro."

Chanyeol pun keluar sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, menutup cepat pintu apartment Kai dan ingin—

—GUBRAAKK!!—

"Aishh.. Appo.. YAK!! —NAN MICHYEOS—

"Ma—maafkan saya.. Ma—maaf saya tidak sengaja."

—seo" Chanyeol terdiam terperangah memandang makhluk di depannya yang berkali-kali menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Yeppeo—" bisiknya hampir terdengar.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya benar-benar ceroboh dan tidak melihat." Namja manis yang ternyata Bai Xian, tidak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol pun cepat menunduk mengambil belanjaannya yang berserakan.

Chanyeol pun ikut membantu memasukkan belanjaan Bai Xian yang berserakan di kantong belanjaan salah satunya.

"gwaenchanseumnida.. Aku juga salah tidak hati-hati.." Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan matanya terus saja menatap wajah namja mugil didepannya sambil terus membantu memasukkan bawaannya yang terjatuh.

Chanyeol memberikan kantung belanjaan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Gamsahamnida tuan—"

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol imnida.."

"Oh baiklah tuan Pa—"

"Chanyeol saja, dan aku terlalu tua untuk panggilan 'tuan' seperti itu.." Potong Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan senyum idiot-nya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih tu—ah maksudku Chanyeol-ssi, permisi.." Bai Xian tersenyum manis dan membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali dibuatnya terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"N—ne..no problem—" jawab Chanyeol masih saja dengan senyuman idiotnya.

Bai Xian pun menundukkan sekali lagi kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah jauh meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja menatapnya sampai Bai Xian masuk ke apartment-nya.

"Wuah manis sekali namja tadi, imut sekali—wajahnya mengingatkan aku pada seseorang, omo- apartment nomor berapa ya tadi, pasti orang baru di gedung ini" lirih Chanyeol. "Aigo.. yeppeo—secantik namanya—namanya? Iremeun nuguya? Aish- pabbo! Pabbo.." Chanyeol memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, kesal dengan kebodohannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menanyakan namanya sedang tadi, dengan santainya aku menyebutkan namaku sendiri..yak! Pabbo!" Makin kesal, dan makin keras pula ia memukul kepalanya—sambil melangkah menuju apartmentnya dengan langkah gontai, menyesali kebodohannya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Xian? Mini market tidak terlalu jauh kan?" Tanya Luhan saat Bai Xian masuk. "Ya ge—sangat dekat, tapi sebagian telur kita pecah, Duìbùqǐ." Bai Xian mengeluarkan belanjaannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Wei semo? Kok bisa?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang TV sambil menikmati drama yang ia tonton.

"Aku ceroboh—menabrak salah satu penghuni gedung ini ge— orangnya ramah, tingginya hampir seperti Kris ge." sahut Bao Xian.

"Mungkin itu Chanyeol kalau memang kau bilang dia sangat tinggi dan ramah." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Bai Xian.

"Ya ge— kau benar, namanya itu tadi..Chanyeol." Balas Bai Xian.

Luhan tersenyum. "Chanyeol memang sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum." Bai Xian meng'iya'kan dalam hatinya sambil membayangkan lagi senyuman idiot namja tiang listrik tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Sehun keluar dari taxi dan memandang mansion-nya yang megah, merindukan tempat ia di besarkan, sampai ia pergi mengenyam pendidikan universitas di tanah sakura—Tokyo.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." Ucap namja cadel itu membenarkan coat merah maroon-nya sambil menunggu sang supir taxi mengeluarkan beberapa suitcase-nya. Gatekeeper yang mengenal tuan muda-nya dengan cepat membuka gerbang dan membawa semua tas dan kopor Sehun, menariknya sampai depan pintu mansion Oh.

"Langsung saja bawa semuanya ke kamarku— aku ingin makan malam sekarang!" sahut Sehun sambil memegang perutnya yang kosong dan masuk langsung ke ruang makan.

Para maid yang melihatnya baru datang terkesiap dengan masuknya Sehun keruang makan.

"Siapkan makan malam untukku.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat para maid yeoja mabuk kepayang melihat wajah tampan Sehun dan dengan segera ke dapur memberitahu kepala koki keluarga untuk menyiapkan makan malam-nya.

Tentu saja tidak sampai sepuluh menit makanan kesukaannya telah di sajikan. Sehun menatap lapar makanan yang di bawa paman Choi.

"Silahkan tuan muda—" ucap namja paruh baya yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mengabdi pada keluarga Oh.

"Gomawo paman Choi, wuaahh masakanmu tak pernah berubah, terlihat nikmat dengan penyajiannya dan selalu memanjakan lidah-ku.." Sehun pun menikmatinya dengan lahap, menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Appa dan eomma?" Tanya Sehun pada paman Choi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sedang mengurus penerimaan jasad tuan Yeonseok." Paman Choi tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Sehun seketika berhenti mengunyah makan malamnya.

Melihat paman Choi yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kau merindukannya bukan? Aku juga—" Sehun ikut menunduk tak melanjutkan makan malam-nya.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuan muda, sulit rasanya ketika kita sudah sepenuhnya menyayangi orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita. Tuan muda Yeonseok pribadi yang sangat dingin, tapi setelah mengenal tuan Luhan—kepribadiannya sangat hangat dan ramah kepada semua. Sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan." paman Choi menghapus cepat air matanya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap paman Choi. "Kita akan menyimpannya di dalam hati kita semua kenangan indah bersama Yeonseok hyung." sahut Sehun membuat paman Choi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jja, aku selesai. makanan hari ini benar-benar enak..gomawoyeo paman Choi." Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh-ya paman, bangunkan aku besok pagi, katakan pada eomma dan appa jika mereka sampai nanti jangan menggangguku—" Sehun berujar, membuat paman Choi tertawa..

"Ne, young master—" tentu saja ia tahu Sehun hanya bercanda, karena sang Nyonya Oh pasti mengganggu si bungsu.

.

.

"Yeobo.. Aku lelah sekali, katakan pada Kai untuk membawa Luhan dan Bao Xian ikut serta esok hari." Seo Hyun menepuk bahunya lelah dan masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Nyonya, Tuan— maaf, tuan muda Sehun baru sampai tiga jam yang lalu—" gatekeeper memberitahu.

"MWO!! JINCHAAA?" Seo Hyun dengan cepat masuk kerumah meninggalkan suaminya dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sehun anak bungsu tercintanya.

BRAKK!

"SEHUN-AH.. YAK-SAEKKI-YA.." Seo Hyun berteriak sambil membuka kasar pintu kamar Sehun.

"Aish.. Eomma tetap lah eomma.." Lirih Sehun dalam tidurnya.

PLETAK!

"Ishh.. Appoyeo.. EOMMA!! ITU SAKIT SEKALI!!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

"Yak! Dasar anak kurang ajar.. Datang tiada kabar—wae? Wae? WAE??" Teriakan Seo Hyun makin mendominasi.

"Eommaaa— kau ingin membuatku tuli EOH?" Balas Sehun dengan teriakannya.

"Kyaaaaa... Uri Sehunieeee Nega bogosipho jugketssooo—" Seo Hyun memeluk erat anak bungsunya dan Tae Woo melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum menatap istri dan anaknya.

"Aigo— uri eommaaa.. Nado bogosiphoo.." Sehun membalas pelukan Seo Hyun, rindu pelukan sang eomma dan Seo Hyun menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku sangat ingin ngobrol dengan mu eomma.. Tapi aku lelah sekali—ingin istirahat.." Lanjut Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Seo Hyun sesekali berpura-pura menguap menutupi air matanya yang ikut mengalir.

"Jja.. Tidurlah sayang, besok pagi kita akan melakukan penghormatan terakhir untuk Yeonseok hyung.. Jal-jayo Sehun-ah," Seo Hyun membelai surai brunette Sehun dengan sayang, mengingatkan tentang si sulung yang kini telah tiada dan air matanya pun berlinang kembali.

•

.

•

.

•

~I'M NOT HIM~

•

.

•

.

•

Ruangan berkabung penuh dengan tamu-tamu yang memakai baju serba hitam, baik teman-teman juga kolega keluarga Oh, datang mengunjungi memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk si sulung Oh Yeonseok.

Beberapa keluarga besar menangisi kepergian Yeonseok dan menatap kasihan namja yang kini tiada henti menatap kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sambil duduk di sisi tempat penghormatan tersebut.

Ialah Luhan kekasih dari almarhum Yeonseok. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik mengasihani namja mungil yang kini tiada henti menangis memeluk foto sang kekasih tanpa menatap para tamu yang berdatangan.

"Luhan—" itu Kai yang kini duduk di samping Luhan. "Kau belum makan apapun kan?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan.

"Aku tak lapar Kai—" jawab Luhan masih tetap saja memeluk pigura Yeonseok.

"Kau harus makan, nanti kau sakit, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi." Kai berusaha membujuk Luhan.

"Eomma di mana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Masih menerima beberapa tamu yang datang.." Jawab Kai sambil menghapus air mata Luhan yang mengalir.

"Jja—kita makan, aku akan menyuapimu eoh." Kai menarik lengan dan memeluk pinggul Luhan agar ia ikut berdiri, tatapan mata Luhan mengadah ke depan dan melangkah dengan gontai dan—

PRAAANK!

Pigura yang Luhan pegang terjatuh—

Kai menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan berlari menghempas lengan Kai dan matanya tetap ke depan, tak perduli dengan semua mata yang memandang padanya, berbagai ekspresi yang di berikan para tamu melihat aksi Luhan yang berlarian ke satu arah—

"HYUNGIE..HYUNGIE.."

Luhan berteriak bahagia, memeluk erat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai—walau air matanya mengalir Luhan terus saja tersenyum, sesekali mencium pipi namja yang ia peluk erat kali ini.

"Hyungie..Yeonseok hyung —hiks—" sekali lagi ia mencium wajah sang kekasih.

"Hyu~uung.. Syukurlah..Tuhan mendengar do'a-ku.. Kau kembali.. Kau kembali —hiks—" Luhan memeluk erat takut kehilangan, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, cukup sudah takdir mempermainkannya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

\--

Karakter Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol disini aku buat mereka seumuran untuk menyempurnakan cerita-ku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga aku buat seumuran, untuk Sehun karakternya tetap empat tahun di bawah Luhan.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca ceritaku


	5. chapter 5

Unconditionally

Sebelumnya...

"Hyung-- Yeonseok hyung —hiks—" sekali lagi ia mencium wajah sang kekasih—

"Hyu~uung.. Syukurlah Tuhan mendengar do'a-ku.. Kau kembali.. Kau kembali —hiks." Luhan memeluk erat takut kehilangan, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Cukup sudah takdir mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Luhan hyung..tolong lepaskan—aku bukan Yeonseok hyung—"

Dan ternyata yang Luhan peluk adalah Sehun.

Akan tetapi Luhan tetap dengan pendiriannya, di matanya Sehun adalah Yeonseok kekasihnya.

"Tidak..tidak —kau Yeonseokie-ku, Hyungie —ku.." Luhan makin tak mau lepas dan memeluk erat Sehun walau namja tinggi itu berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kai yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam, begitu juga Bai Xian yang baru pertama kali-nya melihat Sehun, menatap tak percaya pada wajahnya.

"Apa benar itu Yeonseok hyung—" lirihnya dalam hati. Jujur saja, Bai Xian belum pernah melihat Sehun, yang ia kenal hanya Yeonseok hyung, tunangan gege-nya. Dan ia pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa begitu mirip dengan Yeonseok yang telah menjadi abu kini. Setidaknya ada sedikit saja perbedaan diantara kedua adik-kakak ini. Tetapi Bai Xian tidak melihat perbedaan yang significant antara foto Yeonseok tunangan gege-nya yang terpampang dengan jelas dalam ruangan ini.

Seo Hyun dan Tae Woo mendengar keributan dan suara-suara tamu yang lain di dalam, membuat hati mereka tergerak untuk masuk dan seketika pandangan Seo Hyun melebar, melihat Luhan yang memeluk erat si bungsu.

Beberapa teman dan kolega yang sedang melakukan penghormatan terakhir pun memandang Luhan dan Sehun heran.

"Yeobo—" Seo Hyun berbisik— Tae Woo yang seakan mengerti melangkah ke dalam kerumunan tersebut dan melihat Kai yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang erat begitu juga dengan wajah Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Lu—Luhan.. Itu Sehun nak—" ucap Tae Woo berusaha menarik pelan tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Tidak—ini Yeonseok hyung —ini Yeonseok-ku, appa—" Luhan tetap saja memeluk Sehun dan Seo Hyun menyadari bahwa kemiripan antara Sehun dan Yeonseok—sangat mencolok malah—walau hanya sedikit perbedaan tinggi mereka, tapi Seo Hyun benar-benar menyadari bahwa wajah, tubuh, dan pergerakan Sehun sangat mirip dengan hyung-nya—Oh Yeonseok—dan ini membuat Seo Hyun memikirkan satu hal yang bisa saja membuat Sehun akan membencinya.

Seo Hyun melangkah mendekati Luhan, ikut memeluknya erat —sangat erat. "Kau benar sayang, ini Yeonseok..ini Yeonseok kita sayang.."

Mata Sehun dan yang lainnya membola mendengar Seo Hyun mengatakan kalimat itu, tentu saja ia memandang Sehun dengan mimik memohon agar mau mengikuti apapun yang Luhan katakan.

Dengan keras Sehun menghempas pelukan Luhan meninggalkan kerumunan yang mengelilingi Luhan kini, dan namja mungil itu hampir terjatuh menimpa Seo Hyun. Secepatnya Kai menangkap Luhan begitu juga Seo Hyun, membuat semua membantu Luhan dan Seo Hyun yang kini berusaha berdiri.

Luhan yang melihat kepergian Sehun menjadi sedih, matanya mengabur seketika tubuhnya lemah dan—

"Yeonseok hyung—"

BRUKK! PRANKK!!

Luhan terjatuh dengan sisi kepala kanan mengenai lantai dengan keras, Luhan pingsan tak sadarkan diri (lagi).

"LUHAAAN—" teriak Kai membuat semua mata melihat Luhan yang kini tergeletak di lantai bersama pecahan kaca dari pigura Yeonseok yang ia peluk.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap bingung Luhan yang di bawa oleh Kai ala bridal style.

Tae Woo memandang Sehun dan ia melihat mata appa-nya seolah-olah menyalahkannya dan ia pun seperti mengatakan lewat ekor matanya semua yang terjadi ini bukan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai makin kesal dengan seseorang yang mirip hampir 100% dengan Yeonseok, seperti hal-nya Sehun yang hampir seperti hyungnya.

Kai harus menjaga Luhan dan cepat mengambil hatinya, ia menjadi takut Luhan kembali pergi darinya.

Sesekali ia mengusak rambutnya, berjalan kearah taman sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

Kai merogoh kantung celananya mencari kotak kecil persegi empat karena itu yang ia butuhkan kini, ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut mengambil satu batang isi-nya dan membakar dengan lighter—nya, ia menyesap dalam dan membuangnya untuk melepaskan gundah.

Matanya tiba-tiba menatap objek yang kini di tarik Seo Hyun, Ibu dari almarhum CEO-nya—dia adalah Sehun.

Kai memicingkan matanya, membuang puntung rokok tadi dalam tong sampah dan diam-diam mengikuti ibu dan anak tersebut, setelah keduanya berhenti di lorong yang sepi Kai mendengar Seo Hyun berteriak ke arah Sehun.

.

"SEHUN.. KENAPA KAU PERLAKUKAN LUHAN DENGAN KASAR.."

"Eomma, Luhan hyung tiba-tiba memelukku dan aku tak bisa, kalau tau begini aku tak mau berpakaian begini.. Haahh.." Sehun menyentakkan setelan jas yang ia pakai sambil menarik dasi yang terasa tercekik di lehernya.

"TAPI SETIDAKNYA KAU BISA MENENANGKAN LUHAN WALAU HANYA BERPURA-PURA.."

"Eomma, sudahlah jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini rumah sakit.. Dan aku sampai mati pun tidak akan mau melakukan apa yang eomma minta.."

"Hahh—Sehun ayolah sayang, kasihani Luhan, dan ini hanya sementara saja. Tak akan lama.. Sampai Luhan benar-benar bisa menerima bahwa Yeonseok telah meninggal.."

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak mau. Apa kata Kyungsoo nantinya jika aku harus menggantikan Yeonseok disisi Luhan hyung? Aku tidak mau jika har—"

PLAAAKK!

Seo Hyun menampar pipi Sehun dengan keras—

"DIAM SEHUN!! KAU HARUS MAU JADI YEONSEOK UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU, LUHAN SAKIT, DIA SAKIT DAN SANGAT MENDERITA—EOMMA TAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN..MAU ATAU TIDAK KAU HARUS MENGIKUTI APA YANG EOMMA KATAKAN, ATAU ANGGAP SAJA AKU BUKAN EOMMA-MU LAGI..ANGGAP SAJA AKU SUDAH MATI..ARRASEO?!!"

Sehun terperangah dengan kata-kata sang eomma—

Sekejam itukah eomma-nya memperlakukan dirinya. Jika harus begitu, bagaimana dengan kekasihnya Kyungsoo nanti, apa yang harus ia katakan..sedangkan ia sangat mencintai eomma-nya.

"Andwae—andwae.." Sehun memekik pelan, wajahnya

ia benamkan diantara lututnya yang ditekukkan sambil terisak.

Hati nurani mengalahkan ego-nya, ia harus mau mengikuti kemauan sang eomma..

Kai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Seo Hyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, dia memegang dadanya—tak rela Luhan harus hidup bersama Sehun..ia tak rela.

Kai melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang rawat dan tidak mendapatkan Luhan disana. Ia pun berlari ke ruang resepsionis.

"Pasien bernama Xi Luhan yang tadinya di bangsal ada dimana? Kenapa bed stretcher nya kosong?" Tanya Kai terburu-buru.

"Sebentar ya tuan saya periksa—oh..tuan Xi Luhan sudah di lantai tiga ruang VIP mawar kamar nomor lima belas..dan—"

"Terima kasih." potong Kai dan langsung berlari ke arah lift, memasuki lift yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan dengan warna putih yang dominan, Luhan yang terkulai diatas Bed Stretcher masih tak sadarkan diri, Kai yang sedari tadi membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat terus saja disisinya dan tak mau meninggalkannya.

Setelah berbagai pemeriksaan yang dilakukan rumah sakit Bai Xian hanya bisa menatap sedih sang gege dan tentu saja ia takut jika gege—nya kembali tak sadarkan diri seperti saat di Beijing.

"Hyung..kenapa dokter lama sekali?" Bai Xian benar-benar kuatir.

"Sabar ne, sebentar lagi dokter datang." Kai membelai rambut Xian agar lebih tenang.

Cklek!

"Selamat siang.."

Akhirnya dokter pun memasuki ruangan dan memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan. Bai Xian yang terus disisinya hanya bisa melihat dokter yang sedang memeriksa.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa gege-ku baik-baik saja."

"Saudara Luhan baik-baik saja dan mungkin akan terbangun sebentar lagi.

Dan perkataan sang dokter benar adanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan siuman tetapi—

"Eungh—Yeonseok hyung—hhh.."

Luhan terbangun dan Bai Xian duduk disisi kanan ranjang Luhan.

"Gege!" Bai Xian menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

"Xian mana Yeonseok—ku.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..dimana dia?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa hyung—dia bukan Yeonseok hyung—"

"Xian.. Apa maksudmu? Aku bertanya tentang tunanganku adikku sayang. Apa Hyungie tidak ada? Dan kenapa aku berada disini? Kenapa kau ada si Seoul? Dan Ap-apa yang terja— AWW! Kenapa kepalaku sakit? Dan apa ini? Perban?

"Baekhyun benar Lu—dia bukan Yeonseok hyung— dan tadi kau terjatuh saat penghormatan terakhir untuk Yeonseok sajangnim" Kai membantu menjelaskan.

"Penghormatan terakhir? Apa maksudmu Kai? Siapa yang meninggal? Yeonseok hyung?" Kai menatap Luhan bingung, sedang yang di tatap matanya seolah menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya ini. Xian yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada gege-nya semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Sang dokter yang masih memantau ikut mengernyitkan dahinya seakan mengangguk mengerti lalu berdehem sebentar untuk diberi perhatian agar bisa memeriksa Luhan lebih teliti di bagian kepala juga meminta Luhan untuk membuka mulut juga matanya dengan teliti, luka memar pada pelipis Luhan juga tak terelakkan karena merasa tak ada yang salah.

Seakan tau dengan apa yang terjadi sang dokter pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Bai Xian.

"Saudara Xian, apa kita bisa bicara diruanganku?"

Bai Xian mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih di sisi Luhan. Dokter membicarakan untuk pemeriksaan ulang pada bagian kepala dengan melakukan X-ray.

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan pemeriksaan walau dengan Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung akhirnya disinilah Bai Xian, berada di ruangan prakter dokter yang bername tag Choi Siwon. Bai Xian diperlihatkan berbagai X-Ray yang ternyata itu milik Luhan, dan pada saat dokter ingin menjelaskan pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan ia menggumamkan kata 'masuk' seorang suster pun masuk dan mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun, eomma dari pasien yang bernama Luhan ingin bertemu, Bai Xian yang mendengar itu pun langsung menimpali. "Maaf dokter, itu calon mertua gege-ku, aku harap auntie diperbolehkan masuk." Sahut Bai Xian dan dokter pun menyuruh suster tersebut mempersilahkan Seo Hyun masuk.

"Xian.. Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Tanyanya saat memasuki ruangan dokter Choi. Dan sang dokter mempersilahkan Seo Hyun duduk di kursi sebelah Bai Xian.

"Begini Nyonya, menurut pemeriksaan awal anak anda baik-baik saja, tapi setelah berkali-kali melihat hasil X-Ray pun tidak ada kerusakan apapun di bagian cranium, spekulasi pertama saudara Luhan tidak menerima apa yang terjadi dan dengan benturan yang sangat keras bisa membuat saudara Luhan mengalami Amnesia ringan. Tetapi mendengar dari saudara Bai Xian tadi bahwa saudara Luhan lupa dengan kejadian yang sangat penting seperti saat ini, kejadian meninggalnya calon suaminya. Saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saudara Luhan sepertinya mengalami Fugue Amnesia."

"Apa..amnesia..apa dokter?" Tanya Seo Hyun kuatir dan Bai Xian hanya menunggu dan menatap lekat dokter dihadapannya.

"Fugue Amnesia adalah semacam Emotional atau Hysterical Amnesia. Pasien akan kehilangan memori paling bahagia dan memori paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, tapi anda jangan kuatir nyonya, karena ini bersifat sementara dan untuk penyembuhannya jangan terlalu di paksakan untuk mengingat semua, karena bisa mengganggu fungsi sarafnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai minggir, mengapa kau menahan ku? Aku ingin ketemu Hyungie..akh.." Luhan menarik jarum infus yang tertancap di lengannya.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan.. Aku mohon cukup. Kau masih sakit dan dia tidak mung—"

"Kami datang sayang dan eomma bersama Yeonseok hyung-mu tersayang" Seo Hyun masuk dan menarik Sehun dengan kasar. Sehun memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya, sedang Luhan menatap bahagia melihat Sehun yang dimatanya adalah —Yeonseok— tunangannya.

"Apa aku bilang, aku benarkan—" Luhan berujar menatap Bai Xian yang juga masuk. "Hyungie—bogosipho.." Luhan merentangkan kedua lengannya ingin memeluk Sehun, akan tetapi Sehun hanya diam tanpa gerakan apapun. Seo Hyun menatap Sehun jengah dan menolaknya ke depan dekat ke arah Luhan dan si namja mungil itu pun memeluk Sehun erat—bahagia.

—Ingat Sehun.. Kau adalah Yeonseok dan kau jangan coba-coba membeberkan apa yang eomma suruh, atau kau anggap saja eomma sudah mati—

Kata-kata Seo Hyun terus saja terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sehun. Ia hanya tersenyum sesekali saat Luhan terus saja bercerita tentang kebahagiaannya bahwa Yeonseok-nya datang menjenguk walau ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa bisa ia berada di rumah sakit, apa lagi Bai Xian ada di sisinya. Walau sebenarnya Luhan bingung karena bukankah Bai Xian berada di Beijing tetapi kenapa bisa ada di Seoul.

Sehun? Ia rasanya sulit bernafas dan ia benci dengan situasi ini. Kalau ia tau harus begini jadinya tentu saja ia tak mau membuang dirinya untuk datang. Lebih baik menunggu sampai para tamu sudah pulang.

"Hyungie— Yeonseok hyung—" Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun berkali-kali karena ia melamun tadi.

"Ne.. Luhan—" Sehun memperlihatkan senyum getirnya.

"Kau tau sayang—aku bingung aku sakit apa tapi biarlah yang penting kau ada denganku..saranghae Hyungie.." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun, menyusupkan wajah mungilnya di dada Sehun. Luhan sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya.

Bau ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa hyung pakai. Lirih Luhan dalam hati, tetapi ia langsung menepisnya dan makin erat memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menatap jengah pada dinding, tak membalas pelukan Luhan yang tak melepaskannya walau sedetik.

"Hyu—eh.. Luhan—apa boleh aku keluar sebentar, aku ingin ke kamar kecil, bolehkah sayang." Sehun berpura-pura hanya ingin Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, sangat mengganggu dan Sehun benci itu.

"Ne—" jawab Luhan dan Sehun melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu hyung—Kenapa kau tidak menciumku, kau lupa?" lanjut Luhan sambil menunjukkan keningnya, membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya jengah—"Hhh... Ne—" Sehun pun berbalik mencium kening Luhan cepat dan langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menatap wajah Luhan dan yang lainnya dalam ruangan tersebut.

Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun yang ia anggap Yeonseok terlihat berbeda.

.

.

Sehun menatap kesal kesegala arah, sesekali menendang angin dan mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Dasar namja gila.. Dia kira aku Yeonseok hyung.. Haisss—seenaknya memelukku, dia dipikir dia siapa —AARGHHH—" sahut Sehun kesal.

"Kalau begitu Jauhi Luhan.."

Sehun berjengit dengan suara seseorang yang terdengar tiba-tiba datang, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Aku tak perduli jika kau anaknya Tuan Oh Tae Woo sajangnim sekalipun, aku ingin kau memberikan Luhan kembali padaku—" lanjutnya sambil menyesap cigar-nya dan membuang asap tersebut ke arah Sehun.

"Mendekatinya? Yak! Kau pikir aku mau oeh?? Kekasihku lebih baik dari dirinya, ambil saja..aku tak perduli dengan namja gila seperti dia.. Merusak pandanganku saja.."

"KAU--" Kai menarik kerah dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sehun.

"PUKUL— PUKUL—" Teriak Sehun kesal. "Aku juga benci melakukan ini—kau pikir ini mudah oeh??" Sehun mengecilkan volume suaranya dan menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

"AARGHH..." Kai berteriak marah dan memukul tiang lorong rumah sakit dengan kesal, dan Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya berjongkok mengusak kasar rambut brunette--nya.

"Hahh— Sehun maafkan aku. Bukannya aku senang dengan kepergian Yeonseok hyung. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang dulu ia rampas dariku.. Mianhae—"

Kalimat panjang itu membuat Sehun terperangah.

"Milikmu?? Luhan hyung milikmu??" Tanya Sehun sarkastis.

"Dulu sekali kami sangat dekat dan Luhan hampir menjadi kekasihku. Sehun, aku mencintainya—sangat malah, tapi Yeonseok hyung mengambilnya dariku.." Kai membuang cigar-nya dan menginjak dengan pantofelnya. Sehun hanya diam menatap Kai yang kini menghirup udara dan menghempasnya kasar. Mata tajam Kai menatap Sehun dalam.

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan Sehun, dan ini hanya antara kau dan aku—" Kai menatap kearah lain menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Kesepakatan seperti apa? Dan apa untungnya untukku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tetaplah menjadi Yeonseok untuk Luhan—" Mata Sehun membola, rasanya ingin memaki Kai saat ini yang menurutnya sama saja seperti eomma-nya.

"Ahh—itu bukan kesepakatan, ka—"

"Aku belum selesai Sehun!" potong Kai menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Jadilah Yeonseok yang berbeda, Yeonseok yang menjauhi Luhan, Yeonseok yang terlihat tak mencintai Luhan lagi, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukannya Sehun, aku yakin kau akan terbebas dari Luhan, bagaimana?" Kai mengarahkan telapak tangannya menyatakan deal.

Terbebas dari Luhan? Sangat menggiurkan—dia akan bebas tanpa harus bersama Luhan.. Bukankah itu menyenangkan Sehun? Tentu saja—ujung bibir tipis Sehun naik keatas, ia tersenyum menatap tangan Kai yang terarah padanya, menyambutnya dan

"DEAL—aku setuju.." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Kai membayangkan kebebasannya dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkah anggun membawa bag papper di kedua tangannya. Pagi ini Kai ingin sarapan bertiga dengan Luhan dan Bai Xian, ia membuka pelan pintu kamar rawat inap Luhan dan telinga-nya terdengar samar-samar seperti suara orang yang muntah berkali-kali.

"Luhan—Baekhyun—" panggil Kai.

Pintu kamar kecil diruangan tersebut pun terbuka—

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa Luhan?" Tanya Kai sambil membantu Bai Xian memapah Luhan. "Entahlah hyung—dari tadi gege muntah-muntah, katanya kepala gege pusing, tenggorokannya terasa penuh dan ingin mengeluarkan semua isi makan malamnya." Bai Xian mengusap keringat dingin Luhan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai—jangan kuatirkan aku." Luhan menutup matanya menahan rasa mualnya.

"Apa kau sudah panggil dokter?" Tanya Kai kuatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Gege bilang tak perlu dan ia ingin pulang hari ini, auntie dan uncle sedang dlm perjalanan menuju rumah sakit menjemput gege." ucap Bai Xian.

"Aku akan panggil dokter.."

"Kai—"

Kai berlari cepat keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang memanggilnya.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya Kai telah bersama Yixing yang memeriksa Luhan dengan stethoscope. Yixing tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu eoh??" Tanya Luhan tak tahan dengan cengiran Yixing dan hal itu pun membuat Kai dan Bai Xian mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Luhanie—kau menyukai anak kecil?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku menyukai anak-anak.." Luhan masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan kau akan mendengar suara tangisan bayi untuk delapan bulan ke depan hem??" Yixing tetap dengan cengiran nakal yang disertai dengan alisnya yang ia naik-turunkan berkali-kali.

"Oh—ayolah Yixing.. Jangan main-main dengan-ku!" Luhan terlihat gemas dengan dokter keluarga Oh sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih saja tersenyum tak jelas.

"Luhan—kau seharusnya sudah mengerti apa maksud dari semua pertanyaanku, kau kan namja yang mempunyai rahim. Aku rasa kau hamil Luhan. Nanti kita akan melakukan test okay.."

"MWO??"

Yixing tak melanjutkan, begitu juga Kai dan Bai Xian hanya menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka. Suara Seo Hyun menggema tak percaya—

"Benarkah Luhan-ku hamil Yixing??" Tanya Seo Hyun tak sabar mengguncang pundak Yixing.

"N-ne— Nyonya Oh.. Sepertinya Luhan hamil.. Aku akan coba melakukan USG untuk Luhan"

Seo Hyun menitikkan air matanya, menatap Luhan dan melangkah kearah namja mungil yang telah ia anggap anaknya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Seo Hyun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan dan tangan kirinya membelai pipinya sayang.

"Cucu—kau memberiku cucu—ahh Luhan, kau anakku —hiks— Luhan.." Seo Hyun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan memeluk erat dan terisak bahagia.

Mata Luhan seketika melirik ke arah Sehun dan—

"Hyungie—" Luhan memanggil Sehun dan menunggu agar ia melangkah ke arah Luhan. "Se—ahh Yeonseok kemarilah." Seo Hyun sang eomma pun memanggil agar Sehun mendekat. Sehun menghela nafasnya terlihat kesal sambil menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengarahkan tangannya pada perut Luhan yang masih rata.

"Hyungie—sepertinya aku hamil, ini keinginanmu dan kalau aku benar hamil ini anak kita hyung." Sehun hanya menatap datar wajah Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

Ia menarik pelan tangannya.

"Bagus lah kalau kau hamil hyu—eh Luhan, semoga kau dan bayi mu sehat." ucap Sehun datar sedatar wajahnya.

"Hyung—kau tak senang?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Nomu kamkyeokhaeso nunmuri nanda.. Ya aku sangat tersentuh sampai hampir ingin menangis.. Apa kau puas?" Jawab Sehun kasar, membuat Kai tersenyum dan Bai Xian memicingkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan yang ia perkirakan tak punya otak itu.

Luhan terdiam menundukkan pandangannya tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"AWW—EOMMAA—SAKIT.." Teriak Sehun sambil mengusap berkali-kali lengannya yang di cubit Seo Hyun karena berkata kasar pada Luhan, karena tak tahan Seo Hyun menarik sang bungsu keluar dari ruangan.

"Eomma sudah berulangkali mengatakannya padamu, menjadi Yeonseok untuk sementara waktu—atau kau eomma lempar ke jalanan. ARRASEO!!" Seo Hyun meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mengusap wajahnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, akhirnya Sehun pun ikut masuk kedalam.

Tidak, aku harus bisa agar tidak di lempar ke jalanan, lirihnya dalam hati. Sehun tau itu tak akan pernah terjadi karena arti dari lempar kejalanan oleh sang eomma adalah dengan di tariknya semua fasilitas yang ia pakai seperti Credit Card, kendaraan dan lain-lainya.

Yeonseok—aku adalah—Yeonseok hyung gumamnya dalam hati. Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan dan itu membuat Kai yang duduk disisi Luhan terlihat kesal.

"Luhan..sayang..maafkan aku, pekerjaan kantor membuatku lelah. Aku bahagia kau hamil anak kita.." Sehun mengusap lembut perut rata Luhan, dan itu membuat Kai menatap jengah dengan sandiwara Sehun kini.

.

.

"Aku terpaksa hyung..mengertilah, eomma mengancamku.."

Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit petang dari atas atap rumah sakit. "Baiklah Sehun, untuk sekarang kau ikuti perintah Nyonya Oh, tapi selanjutnya saat kalian tinggal bersama lakukanlah apa yang aku katakan dan aku yakin Luhan akan menyerah mencintai Yeonseok yang berubah."

"Baiklah hyung, aku juga tidak mau harus seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau kekasihku melihat ini semua.."

Kai tersenyum penuh arti—"Itu lebih bagus lagi Sehun, jadi aku tidak kuatir dengan perasaanmu, tetaplah setia pada kekasih mu, jangan sampai kau mencintai Luhan-ku.. Milik-ku.." Kai menegaskan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, semanis apapun Luhan hyung, kekasihku tetap prioritasku.." Sehun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih saja risau dengan adanya Sehun nanti di sisi Luhan. Dan kata 'manis' dari namja albino itu lah membuat Kai benar-benar meragu.

"Semoga kau bisa memegang kata-katamu Sehun." Gumam Kai pelan sambil tetap menatap langit.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba—

Bulan pertama setelah dokter Yixing memeriksa kehamilan Luhan dan kembali ke apartment, Sehun harus ikut tinggal bersama Luhan dan Bai Xian di apartment menjadi Oh Yeonseok. Dan ini yang Sehun benci—keberadaan Luhan.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak membenci Luhan, hanya saja ia tidak suka harus bermanis-manis dengan kekasih hyung-nya sendiri. Sehun adalah namja setia dan hanya mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Chagi-ya~ kau sudah mandi, ayo kita makan malam—" Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang mencium lembut tengkuk Sehun, membuat ia terperangah dan dengan cepat melepaskan lengan Luhan pada pinggulnya.

"Hy—ahh Luhan kau mengejutkanku.. Jauhkan tangan mu dariku.. Arra??" Sehun kesal dengan perlakuan Luhan. "Keluarlah! Aku ingin mengganti baju —haish—"

Luhan benar-benar dibuat bingung, entah kenapa dimatanya Yeonseok yang ini sangat berbeda, terdengar kasar dan selalu menjauh darinya.

"Itu—itu hal yang biasa kita lakukan, kenapa kau marah hyung?" Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca dan Sehun yang melihat itu tidak perduli.

"Mulai sekarang biasakan untuk tidak memelukku Luhan. Aku lelah, sangat lelah okay.. dan aku—"

Tok-tok-tok!

"Gege.. Kau di dalam?"

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya.

"—lebih baik kau keluar menemani Xian." Lanjut Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu agar Luhan keluar.

Namja mungil itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan melangkah kearah pintu menemui Bai Xian.

Setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya Luhan melihat Bai Xian yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa Xian?" Tanya Luhan. "Ge—ada Kai hyung di depan.." Bai Xian menarik Luhan menemui Kai.

"Kai, kau datang.." Luhan tersenyum manis menyambut Kai. "Kau terlihat rapi sekali.." Lanjut Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajak-mu makan malam, ayo kita pergi mencari makan-makanan yang sehat, otte?" Tanya Kai sambil menyisir poni Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Eummh.. Tapi Kai, aku sudah masak banyak.." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dan Kai terlihat kecewa.

"Ohh—bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini bersama kami, kau mau kan? Aku panggil Yeonseok hyung dulu ne.." Luhan melangkah sedikit berlari kekamarnya menemui Sehun, Kai hanya bisa menatap Bai Xian yang mengedikkan bahu-nya tak perduli sambil mendekati Kai.

"Hyung, aku benci Sehun. Apa kau tak bisa membuat Luhan ge jatuh cinta pada-mu?" Tanya Bai Xian.

"Waeyo? Kau suka aku jadi kakak ipar-mu? geuraeyo?" Kai tersenyum saat Bai Xian mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Sehun itu masih kecil dan dia tidak cocok menjadi Yeonseok hyung yang dewasa juga tampan. Setelah Yeonseok hyung meninggal lebih baik Luhan ge menikah dengan-mu saja." Ucap Bai Xian sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kai merangkul Bai Xian dan mengusak rambutnya lembut. "Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku agar gege-mu mau menjadi istriku, bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau serius ingin menikahi gege—ku, hyung?" Mata Bai Xian berbinar dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu.

"Tentu saja jika gegemu mau denganku.. Aku akan menikahinya dan menjaga kalian berdua.. Wo hen xihuan Lulu.." Sahut Kai terkekeh melihat Bai Xian yang melompat bahagia seperti anak kecil.

"All riiiight. Feichang da. Yeeey.." Teriak Bai Xian bahagia.

"Xian—kenapa kau melompat-lompat seperti itu, kau ini sudah dewasa.. Kenapa seperti anak kecil?" Luhan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Bai Xian dan ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya sambil memberi cengiran pada Luhan.

"Tidak..hanya ingin saja.." Bai Xian menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Ayo ge kita makan malam—" Bai Xian menarik tangan Luhan dan Kai bersamaan, membuat pegangan Luhan pada Sehun terlepas.

"Ah..Xian, Yeonseok hyung juga—"

"Sudahlah ge—ia bisa berjalan sendiri.. Benarkan Ye-on-se-ok hyu-ng-~" ucap Bai Xian sambil menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Cih.. Ya! tentu saja aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Sehun melangkah mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang kosong diantara Bai Xian dan Luhan.

"Hari ini aku memasak semua yang kau suka chagi.." Luhan menyiapkan nasi dan berbagai lauk kesukaan Yeonseok.

Semua memang makanan yang disukai Yeonseok, tapi bukan kesukaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka sayur tumis ini, aku juga tidak mau ayam saus asam pedas ini, aku mau nasi gulung juga bulgogi.." Sehun menghempas sumpitnya dan membuat Bai Xian memicingkan matanya menatap benci kearah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau cari makan di luar saja—" sahut Bai Xian kesal saat melihat Sehun bangun dari kursinya.

"H-hajima—" Luhan menahan Sehun agar duduk kembali. "Aku akan memasaknya untukmu, kau duduklah hyung. Ini takkan lama." Lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah ke arah kulkas mengambil beberapa pack daging has yang telah di iris tipis dan saus siap saji bulgogi, tak lupa ia mengambil selembar nori dan berbagai sayuran, telur juga daging asap untuk membuat nasi gulung.

Kai yang tak tahan dengan Luhan yang kembali berkutat di pantry pun ikut melangkah ke arah namja mungil yang ia cintai.

"Aku akan membantu-mu.." Kai mengambil bahan nasi gulung dari tangan Luhan, mencampur nasi panas dengan sedikit cuka, memotong timun, wortel juga membuat dadar dan memanaskan daging asap.

"Aku tidak tau kau sangat cekatan dengan nasi gulung Kai—" sahut Luhan yang juga memanggang daging diatas pan segi empat.

"Karena kau selalu duduk manis di bar kitchen saat kita sering makan malam bersama dulu.." Ujar Kai mengusap pipi Luhan sambil cepat menggulung semua bahan yang telah jadi dan mengirisnya dengan cepat.

Bai Xian melihat itu semua tersenyum manis. "Mereka sangat cocok. Ahh~pasangan yang serasi.." Desahnya pelan tetapi dapat terdengar oleh Sehun yang hanya menatap malas dan tak perduli pada interaksi KaiLu.

"Yak! Pergilah dari sini, dan jangan mengganggu gege-ku, kau dengar?" Pandangan Bai Xian mengarah pada Sehun, yang di lihat hanya menunjuk wajahnya. "Naega?" Sehun tertawa getir. "Gege-mu sudah gila menganggapku Yeonseok hyung— seharusnya dia cepat menyadarinya.. Kami sangat berbeda dalam se—"

"Tentu saja berbeda, kau masih ingusan sedang Yeonseok hyung adalah pribadi yang dewasa.." Potong Bai Xian dan itu membuat Sehun berdecih kesal, saat ia ingin membalas ucapan Bai Xian seketika itu juga ia mencium bau harum bulgogi kesukaannya.

'Humm.. Baunya enak sekali' gumamnya dalam hati dan pandangannya seketika itu mengarah ke Luhan yang tersenyum sangat manis membawa sepiring besar bulgogi kehadapannya. Sehun menatap Luhan tak berkedip.

'Kenapa dia terlihat imut sekali' gumamnya lagi dalam hati, dan dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Kai meletakkan sepiring besar nasi gulung. "meogda—" gumam Kai pelan kearah Sehun.

"Ada apa Hyungie? Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Luhan sedikit terdengar kecewa dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ui meogja!" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menatap Luhan yang terus melihatnya.

"Aku suapi ya.." Ujar Luhan sambil mengapit sumpitnya mengambil daging dan mengarahkan ke mulut Sehun.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, tak perlu kau suapi—kau pikir aku bodoh untuk menikmati makananku, eoh?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Luhan sampai sumpit dan daging yang Luhan ambil terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hy-hyung.." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, yang di tatap terus saja menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

"YAK! KALAU KAU TAK MAU, KAU BISA KATAKAN BAIK-BAIK, TAK PERLU BERLAKU KASAR PADA GEGE, KEPARAT!" Teriak Bai Xian yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sehun.

BRAK!!

"AKU TIDAK MAU DISUAPI, APA PEDULIMU.." Sehun membalas teriakan Bai Xian sambil membanting sumpitnya, Luhan pun hanya bisa menunduk bingung dengan namja yang ia sebut Yeonseok ini, sangat temperamen—berbeda dengan Yeonseok yang dulu ia cintai.

"Y-ya sudah, aku tak akan menyuapimu lagi hyung mianhaeyo. ayo dilanjutkan makannya. Ayo Xian." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Bai Xian dan Sehun, ia kini hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kai melihat itu semua juga merasa tak tega pada Luhan, sepertinya ia harus membicarakan lagi kesepakatannya dengan Sehun.

Semua terdiam tanpa suara, dan Luhan yang tadinya terlihat bahagia kini hanya bisa diam sambil memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Kai menggenggam jemari kiri Luhan dan menarik dagu si mungil setelahnya sambil menyuapi sepotong daging kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Manhi meogneun eoh—aku suapi okay. Mas-issge deuseyo~aaa~" ucap Kai lembut dan Luhan membuka mulutnya sambil menatap Sehun yang tak perduli, ia bingung kenapa Yeonseok tak cemburu dengan perlakuan Kai saat ini. Luhan hanya menerima perlakuan Kai yang menyuapinya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari tetap saja Luhan lalui dengan air mata. Seperti bulan ke dua kandungannya Luhan harus menerima kemarahan Sehun lagi dan lagi. Seperti saat Sehun terlalu lelah dan tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap dari kantor, mau tak mau Sehun sebagai tuan muda harus bekerja menggantikan hyungnya.

Luhan berusaha membuka jas dan setelannya agar menggantikannya dengan piyama, tetapi naas bagi Luhan ketika Sehun terbangun disaat Luhan mencoba membuka trousers yang Sehun pakai, ketika itu pula Sehun mengumpati Luhan dengan berbagai kata-kata pedih yang menyakitkan.

"Yak! Byeontae namja—apa kau tidak lihat aku lagi istirahat karena kelelahan oeh? Apa kau tidak punya otak? Kau pikir kau siapa berani memperlakukan aku seperti itu.. NAGAAA..!"

"Tap—tapi hyung, aku ha—hanya ingin menggantinya dengan piyama, tidak lebih.." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR YA KELUAR.. APA KAU TULI EOH?" Teriakan Sehun pada wajah Luhan benar-benar menyakitkan, dan Luhan lagi dan lagi harus tidur bersama Bai Xian.

"Ne Hyungie, aku akan keluar.. Jaljayo.." Luhan pun keluar dari kamar miliknya dan Yeonseok. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir walau Luhan berusaha cepat menghapusnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar, Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat Bai Xian yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini kah yang kau mau ge? hidup dengan namja yang setiap harinya selalu menyakitimu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Bai Xian tentu membuat Luhan terdiam, rasanya ingin sekali Bai Xian mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa namja yang berada di dalam kamar itu bukanlah Yeonseok tetapi itu adalah adiknya, Sehun.

"Sudahlah Xian, mungkin Yeonseok hyung terlalu lelah, jadi wajar dia begitu.." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Apa dari dulu dia seperti ini?" Tanya Bai Xian berusaha membuat Luhan agar bisa membedakan mana Yeonseok dan mana Sehun.

"Yeonseok hyung dulu seorang yang sangat romantis.." Luhan mengingat-ingat kembali— "suaranya selalu lembut terdengar.. Dan Yeonseok hy—AARGHHH... Kepalaku.. Sakit.. Aww.." Luhan memegang kepalanya terasa perih.

"Gege! sudah cukup, tak usah dipikirkan lagi, ayo kita ke kamar istirahat.." Ucap Bai Xian dengan nada kuatir melihat Luhan yang memegang kepalanya terasa sakit saat mengingat Yeonseok. Bai Xian dengan sigap memeluk Luhan dan memapahnya masuk ke kamar, membawanya ke atas ranjang agar Luhan bisa melupakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Mencoba membuat Luhan tertidur dan beristirahat dengan cukup. Gege-nya lagi hamil dan ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kehamilan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku ge—entah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Yeonseok hyung yang kau cintai. Seharusnya kau bisa menerima kematiannya ge..hiks—" tangisnya pelan dan parau saat Luhan telah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sehun harus menelan kata-kata kasarnya, siapa yang mesum? Luhan kah..atau dirinya?

Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...

Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...

Getaran dari ponsel diatas nakas sangat mengganggu tidur namja tampan berkulit pucat yang kini masih bergelung diatas ranjangnya, selimutnya ia sibakkan dan lengannya keluar menggapai benda yang bergetar tadi.

"Yeoboseyo.."

-Kau pasti baru bangun kan sayang..-Suara dari seberang terdengar sangat lembut.

"Kyungie hyung!" Sehun namja dibalik selimut itu tersadar dengan suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

-Ne, ini aku sayang. Aigo dasar pemalas.- Kyungsoo kekasihnya terkekeh mendengar suara bangun tidur Sehun yang terdengar sexy.

"Hyung—kau bilang akan menyusulku kemari.. Kapan?" Sehun terdengar sangat manja.

-Kau merindukanku sayang..-

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.. Kau kekasihku.."

-Kau harus bersabar, tunggu aku dua bulan lagi okay..-

"Aishh.. Lama sekali.. Aku hampir gila merindukanmu chagi.."

-Sedikit lagi chagi.. Dan aku akan menyusulmu..-

"Kau berjanji.. Aku akan menunggu.."Sehun tersenyum karena terdengar nada bahagia dari seberang.

-Baiklah sayang, sudah waktunya aku masuk kelas.. Jangan lupa sarapan eoh..-

"Aiisshh.. Padahal aku masih merindukanmu—cepat sekali.."

-Nanti aku hubungi lagi ne..-

"Hemm.. Baiklah, saranghae.."

-Nado.. Bye chagi..-

Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas nakas dan menarik kedua lengannya keatas... "Ahhh.. Aku masih mengantuk, kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu hyung—eughh, menyebalkan sekali.."

Sehun membuka atasan piyamanya dan membuangnya asal, sambil menenteng bathrobe-nya.

"Let's take a bath.." Dendangnya dan terus melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan dan menggantungkan bathrobenya, saat ia berbalik seketika nafasnya tercekat dan matanya membola, menatap kesatu arah—

'Lu-Luhan hyung—' lirihnya dalam hati. Ia menarik nafasnya berat, melihat Luhan didalam bath-tub sambil menutup matanya menikmati air hangat. Mungkin jika tubuh putih nan mulus Luhan tertutupi busa tentu saja tidak membuat Sehun keringat dingin seperti sekarang ini. Luhan begitu terlihat lain dimatanya—

Mata Sehun terus saja menatap tubuh polos Luhan yang hanya terlihat samar dari atas genangan air hangat, begitu menggoda, leher yang jenjang dengan lengan yang indah berikut jari-jarinya yang lentik, saat mata Sehun mengarah pada tattoo sayap kecil yang tertutup di punggungnya yang mulus, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seperti porselin terukir indah, dan itu terlihat sangat-sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Sehun masih saja menatap tubuh Luhan tak berkedip, menatap paha mulus yang terpampang indah dengan lekukan pinggang seperti pinggul yeoja, sangat sempurna—dan yang membuat Sehun menggila adalah sesuatu di sela selangkangan milik Luhan yang mungi dan hampir terlihat tertutupi oleh paha putih mulus sampai kaki indahnya.

Dan—

Tersadar, mata rusa itu terbuka, terlihat ketakutan seperti melihat hantu di pagi hari.

"Hy-hyung.. Yeonseok hyung.. Kau masuk.. Ahh.. Ma-maafkan aku.. Xian memakai kamar mandi diluar, dan ak-aku pikir kau masih tidur jadi ak-aku bisa memakai bathtub sebentar.." Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya cepat takut dimarahi kembali oleh Sehun, tak perduli dengan tubuh polosnya yang tak tertutupi apapun cepat-cepat Luhan mengambil bathrobe yang tergantung disisi kiri Sehun yang masih menatap lekat wajah cantik Luhan di hadapannya berikut penciumannya yang menikmati aroma vanilla lembut seperti bayi, sangat memabukkan.

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya melihat Luhan yang berlalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membetulkan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Seketika itu Sehun membuang berat nafasnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar mandi sambil mengatur debar jantung yang terus saja berdetak kencang. "Sialan—" gumamnya mengusap pelan wajahnya, tubuh molek itu terus saja terngiang di benak Sehun. Kenapa bisa Luhan terlihat begitu— "Arghh..." Sehun mencoba menutup matanya, tapi bayang-bayang Luhan yang manis dengan tubuh polosnya terlihat sangat jelas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun kau sudah gila." Gumamnya.

Dan pada saat tangannya menyentuh bathtub sekali lagi Sehun seperti melihat Luhan dengan pose-nya yang tadi memandang wajah Sehun dengan mata sayu nya.

"Ahhh.. Kau sudah gila Sehun.. Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Ungkapnya sambil memutar shower menikmati air hangat yang membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya yang masih dilapisi piyama-nya.

Dan—

Seharusnya ia tidak menerima apapun permintaan sang eomma juga Kai. Karena hal seperti ini tentu saja akan terjadi. Harus kah ia berhenti saja membuat eomma makin membencinya dan membuat Kai bahagia dengan mempercepat menyakiti Luhan?

Sehun tak tau. Saat ini hanya tubuh polos nan mungil Luhan yang berkuasa di benaknya.

"Oh shit!"

.

.

Sehun sekali lagi mencoba menghilangkan semua memori yang terjadi tadi pagi. ARGHH.. KENAPA SULIT SEKALI..teriak Sehun dalam hati. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar bayang-bayang Luhan hilang dari benaknya.

"Hyung, aku hanya bisa membuat nasi goreng ini, semoga kau suka.." Luhan melangkah kearah Sehun akan tetapi yang Sehun lihat Luhan membawa tray tanpa memakai apapun, Sehun membayangkan Luhan dengan tubuh polosnya lagi-lagi dan saat Luhan mendekatinya tercium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Luhan dengan jelas, membuat Sehun menutup matanya menikmati harum tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung..ke-kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "A-apa kau masih mengantuk?" Tanya Luhan lagi hati-hati.

Sehun menutup kembali matanya terlihat kesal.

"YAK—KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK? CEREWET SEKALI OEH? MATAKU TERBUKA ATAU TERTUTUP ITU BUKAN URUSAN MU..ARGHH..." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan sebelum melangkah keluar Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. "AKU TAK SUKA NASI GORENG, INGAT ITU DALAM OTAK-MU—"

BRAK!

Sehun membanting pintu dan keluar dari apartment. Mendengar ribut-ribut seperti itu Bai Xian keluar dari kamarnya, ia telah rapi untuk hari pertamanya pergi ke perusahaan keluarga Oh, melihat Luhan yang terisak sambil menompang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya diatas meja, memandang nasi goreng yang tidak Sehun sentuh sedikit pun.

"Gege—aku hanya bisa bilang, jika kau lelah—hentikanlah semua, masih ada yang mampu membahagiakanmu.." Bai Xian memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Tiada yang bisa menggantikan Yeonseok, aku hanya ingin dia saja Xian.. Biarlah begini saja, aku hanya ingin anakku dekat dengan appa-nya." Luhan mengeratkan pegangan pada lingkaran pelukan Bai Xian dan menghapus air matanya cepat lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Bai Xian saat pelukan adik manisnya terlepas sambil ikut duduk melahap sarapannya.

Yah Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja berpaling walau hari-harinya menyakitkan. Bai Xian hanya bisa berdo'a agar Luhan kembali sadar dan melupakan Yeonseok hyung yang telah tiada.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Readeeeeeer jangan bunuh saya karena menistakan Luhan seperti diatas. Sumpah lagi kesal karena baru tau kalo Lulu sudah melakukan kiss scene huaaaa.. Lulu melakukan itu apa karena tau di 'Catman' juga ada adegan kiss-nya? Aaahhhh mollaaaa!!

Masih ada yang pengen baca lanjutannya? Fast update ini looohhh.. Karena aku ini penulis baru yang baik, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong kepada semua reader baik yang me-review, foll and favs and silent reader cerita ini, untuk kalian semua aku beri hadiah 'DUA' chapter secara cuma-cuma hahhaa *halah..bilang aja emang udah selesai ketik kekekek*

Thanks untuk :

LoveXiouLu selynLH7 cici fu ofratalos kimi2266 Hesty049 gweboon Yunita246 Juga para silent reader—

Hiksss..aku pikir tidak ada satu pun yang menyukai ceritaku..

Ternyata ada.. Dan aku bahagia hahahahahaha..ehem..oke cukup.

Kamsahamnidaaa~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa~ jangan lupa review!!!


	6. chapter 6

Broken Heart

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

Bai Xian melangkah masuk ke dalam lorong demi lorong perusahaan menuju ruang Chief Of Staff—bersama seorang pegawai yang membantunya.

Tok—tok—tok..

"Masuk!" suara dari dalam terdengar, Bai Xian menunggu dan salah satu pegawai perusahaan masuk kedalam, setelah memberitahu COS di dalam ruangan Bai Xian pun diperintahkan masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun.. Bagaimana? Tidak sulit kan menemukan ruangan ku.." Tanya Kai pada Bai Xian yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne Chief." Jawab Bai Xian sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Kai terkekeh dengan panggilan Bai Xian.

"Duduk lah dahulu Baek.. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu, tapi setelah aku menandatangani surat-surat ini, otte?" Kai memakai kaca matanya, dan Bai Xian mengangguk setuju.

Cklek!

"Kai.. Tolong tanda tangani ini, akan ada rapat Executive Board Meeting setelah jam makan siang nanti." Chanyeol memberikan beberapa surat yang harus Kai tanda tangani, setelah meletakkannya diatas meja kerja Kai mata Chanyeol melirik kearah sampingnya..

"KKAMJAKGIYA.. KAU BUKANNYA YANG ITU.." Teriakan Chanyeol membuat Bai Xian dan Kai memandangnya bingung, setelah melihat siapa yang berteriak ia tersenyum manis menatap wajah namja yang dulu tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Ne Chanyeol-ssi. Annyeong!" Bai Xian bangkit dari kursinya dan menundukkan kepala kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau kenal dia Yeol?" Tanya Kai penasaran. "Hanya dia yang mengetahui namaku, tetapi aku tidak tau namanya, sangat memalukan bukan." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum idiot membuat Bai Xian tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, lucu sekali namja ini gumam Bai Xian dalam hati.

"Aishh.. Benar-benar kau Yeol, sampai tidak menanyakan namanya.." Kai tertawa mengejek.

"Baiklah, kau liat ini Kai.." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menghadap Bai Xian. "Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol."

"Ya.. Aku sudah tau.." Bai Xian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tinggal di salah satu apartment yang sama denganmu, di kawasan Gwanghwamun.." Chanyeol menjelaskan secara detail.

"Nado, arra.." Bai Xian kembali mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh tau siapa nam--"

Cklek!

"Selamat siang tuan Jongin, maaf mengganggu..tapi Kepala Anggaran membutuhkan Chanyeol sekarang juga." Sekretaris Kai menginterupsi dan memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kau tau kan bagaimana cerewetnya Zitao saat kau terlambat jika ia memanggilmu.." Kai menaik-turunkan alisnya berkali-kali membuat namja tiang listrik tersebut memukul dahi-nya dengan kesal. "Okay.. Manis.. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menemuimu lagi untuk menanyakan namamu.." Chanyeol berlari keluar dari ruangan Kai yang hanya bisa berdecih dan tak abis pikir dengan sifat gila sahabatnya.

"Manis? Dia pikir aku kucing apa? Cih.." Bai Xian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik padamu Baek.." Ujar Kai sambil merapikan beberapa kertas laporan yang telah ia tanda-tangani.

"Mwo?? Isshhh... Aku tak mau dengan namja idiot seperti dia, hyung.." Bai Xian bersedekap sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kai terkekeh sambil mengusap surai Bai Xian lembut.

"Eii..hati-hati dengan ucapan-mu, bisa-bisa nanti kau tergila-gila padanya. Jja—aku antarkan kau ke meja kerja-mu.." Kai menarik lengan Bai Xian memutar bola matanya jengah sembari mengikuti namja yang telah ia anggap hyung-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit sampai dalam ruangan accounting, Kai menemui Tao atau Huang Zitao.

"Perkenalkan Baekhyun.. Ini menejer Pemegang Anggaran di perusahaan ini. Nama beliau Huang Zitao. Kau akan bekerja untuknya. Menjadi sekretaris tuan Huang. Oya Tao, Baekhyun juga berkebangsaan china sama sepertimu." Kai mengantar sendiri Bai Xian ke bagian accounting dan memperkenalkannya pada Tao.

Bai Xian menundukkan kepalanya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Chonun Xi Bai Xian imnida, anda juga bisa memanggil saya Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya.."

Tao tersenyum menatap Bai Xian, manis sekali gumamnya dalam hati "Huang Zitao, Bhanggapseumnida.. Kursi kerja mu dekat dengan ku." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Mari aku antarkan." ucap Tao sambil menarik jemari Bai Xian dengan lembut.

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar Bai Xian memandang takjub. "Semoga kau betah bekerja denganku Xi Bai Xian." Tao melangkah kearah meja kerja yang terlihat exclusive.

"Ini meja kerjamu, tepatnya di depan meja kerjaku, eum— boleh aku memanggilmu Xian?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

Bai Xian membalikkan wajahnya— "Tentu saja dan aku pasti akan betah.. Eumm.. Bujang-nim—" dan ia tersenyum manis menatap Tao.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol—"

"..." Diam tanpa suara.

"Yeol.."

"..." Tetap diam seolah tuli.

"Yaak!"

"..." Tetap sama.

"CHANYEOOOOLL.."

"A—KKAMJAKGIYA..!" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar Kai yang memanggil namanya pas di dekat telinga, membuat pendengarannya sakit karena suara teriakan Kai.

"Yak kau gila?? Kau teriak begitu apa kau pikir aku tuli oeh? Kau mau mati.. Aisshh!" Chanyeol mengepal telapak tangannya hampir memukul kepala Kai sahabatnya.

"Berkali-kali aku memanggilmu, tapi kau malah bengong menatap kedepan, kau pikir siapa yang mengajakku ke canteen kantor oeh? Sedang aku ingin makan siang dengan Luhan aishh jincha.." Ujar Kai kesal sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Kau lihat itu disana— Tao dengan pesonanya, seperti ingin mengambil si manis dariku." Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Bai Xian dan Tao yang duduk di sisi ujung kanan canteen sedang bercanda sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Manis?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya. "Ooohhh yang kau maksud Baek—mmmpppp!" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengapit bibir tebal Kai dengan jemari kanannya.

"YAK!" Cepat Kai menepis jari Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"Sorry Kkamjong—aku tak mau dengar nama si manis keluar dari bibir monyong-mu itu. Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir tipis nan merah alami si manis." Kai mendengar itu rasanya ingin muntah, apa lagi melihat Chanyeol berkedip-kedip manja yang terlihat seperti fanboy gila saat ini.

"Silahkan menikmati semua pemandangan menyakitkan itu Yeol, aku ingin menunggu kekasihku paii—" Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja menatap lembut pada Bai Xian dan selanjutnya menatap kesal pada Tao— begitu seterusnya tanpa henti.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa—aku sebenarnya anakmu atau bukan? Kenapa eomma memperlakukan aku seperti ini, aku tak bisa appa.."

"Sehun anakku, appa tau ini sulit tapi setidaknya kau bertahan sebentar saja sampai Luhan benar-benar sembuh dan mengingat semuanya." Tae Woo berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Appa pun sama seperti eomma, tidak mau mengerti hatiku—" Tae Woo menepuk bahu Sehun untuk mau bersabar.

"Cobalah berpura-pura mencintainya."

Cklek!

"Walau berpura-pura aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya app—Luhan—?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak berkedip, tangan kirinya yang kosong memegang dadanya perih.

"Ap..appa.. A-aku membawa dosirak—"

Luhan sulit berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun dan ia pun berlari dengan cepat keluar dari ruang CEO setelah menaruh dua dosirak yang ia bawa dimeja sisi dekat pintu ruangan.

"LUHAAN—demi Tuhan Sehun cepat kejar dia..."

"Aishh—" Sehun mengusak rambutnya berlari keluar mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan terus saja berlari tak perduli dengan pandangan semua karyawan yang melihatnya menangis. Koridor demi koridor ia lalui, ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor.

"Hiks—hyung tak mencintaiku lagi, aku tak ada arti untuknya..kenapa hyung—hiks— apa sa—" gumamnya pelan dan ia pun terus saja berlari.

BRAAKK!

Tubuh Luhan lunglai hampir terjatuh menabrak seseorang, untungnya seseorang yang ia tabrak dengan cepat menahan tubuh mungilnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Luhan kau kenapa sayang.." ternyata yang bertubrukan dan menahan tubuhnya adalah Kai yang memang menunggunya di koridor dekat ruang CEO.

"Kai —hiks— a-aku —hiks—" Luhan masih saja terbata-bata diantara isakannya, air matanya terus saja mengalir, Kai yang melihat air mata Luhan dengan cepat mengusapnya dan memeluk tubuh lemah Luhan sambil mengusap punggung sempit si mungil.

"Gwaenchana..kokjongmal naega itchana—" Kai memeluk lebih erat tubuh Luhan dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Bawa aku pergi da—dari sini Kai— ak..aku -hiks-" air mata Luhan terus saja mengalir di pipinya, Kai melihat pancaran mata si namja mungil terlihat sangat terluka.

"Jja.. Kita pergi—hmm." Kai menarik pinggul Luhan pelan membantunya berjalan dan membawa pergi sesuai keinginan namja mungil itu.

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat semuanya hanya bisa diam. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat mengesalkan melihat apa yang terpampang di hadapan matanya tadi, ia hanya bisa memandang punggung Luhan yang di bawa Kai. Tetapi mengapa ia harus kesal? Seharusnya ia tidak perduli. Wae? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

.

.

Disinilah Luhan kini, di sebuah restoran bertingkat dekat sungai han, ia menatap kearah kota Seoul yang gemerlap dengan lampu malam membuat kota yang ia pijak semakin terlihat indah dimalam hari.

"Kau tak menyentuh makanan mu. Apa kau tak lapar sayang?" Kai menyentuh jemari Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Aku..aku tidak lapar Kai.." Luhan kembali mengarah pandangannya ke jalan raya melihat berbagai kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dari atas.

"Eumm..jadi begitu ya? Apa kau tak kasihan dengan calon bayi yang tak bersalah di perutmu itu Luhan?" Tanya Kai sambil menyodorkan sepiring makanan yang Kai pesankan untuk Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum jahil.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau memang selalu menemukan banyak cara Kai dan kau benar akan hal itu." Luhan kini menyantap makanannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi tadi lupakanlah, ingat kesehatan calon bayi dalam perut mu, dan itu lebih penting." Kai mengusak rambut Luhan. Si namja mungil hanya menatap Kai sebentar lalu menikmati makan malamnya.

'Aku memang harus melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi haruskah? Aku mencintai Yeonseok hyung, sangat mencintainya—apa mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Secepat itu kah? Tapi kenapa dan apa salahku? Dikantor tadi itu yang ia katakan, tapi ini anaknya, darah dagingnya.' Gumam Luhan dalam hati, ia hanya bisa menghela berat nafasnya dan melanjutkan menikmati makan malamnya.

Kai yang menatap Luhan sesekali membelai pipinya dan menarik hidung si namja cantik agar ia melupakan semua kesedihan.

Sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda dengan Kai yang slalu saja menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya tertawa agar si cantik melupakan semua kesakitan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Begitu asiknya mereka tak sadar dengan pandangan seseorang dari sudut restoran menatap mereka nanar.

'Sial..seharusnya kau tak perlu mengikuti mereka seperti stalker—shit. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini Sehun. Brengsek!'

—Ternyata seseorang itu adalah Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap Kai dan Luhan. 'Dasar namja keparat itu, selalu saja pergi dengan Kai, kemana-mana selalu ada Kai, apa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri? Manja sekali.' Pikir Sehun dalam hati. 'Tapi kenapa aku harus kesal? Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua? Kenapa juga aku harus kuatir jika Luhan pergi dengan Kai saat ini?' Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari pikiran namja pucat itu saat ini, membuatnya tidak selera menikmati pasta nya.

"—Oh.. Great.." Gumam Sehun kesal saat melihat Kai membelai pipi Luhan dan menarik hidung namja cantik itu, membuat Sehun menghempas garpunya dan menjauhkan makan malamnya, ia tak berselera lagi, benci melihat ini, sungguh ia kesal dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak ingin lagi melihat Kai yang terus saja mengganggu —Luhannya— Apa! Luhan—nya?

Sehun memukul dahinya berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangannya, bertanya-tanya kenapa berpikir bahwa itu Luhan nya. Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari restoran tersebut setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won diatas mejanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus tidur dengan baik malam ini Luhan.." Kai mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu apartment—nya. Luhan mengangguk imut. "Ini jangan lupa minum susu mu sebelum tidur dan itu sangat penting okay." Lanjutnya.

"Siap Kai—aku akan tidur cepat malam ini dan meminum susu ini." Sahut Luhan sambil memperlihatkan kantung plastik berisi dua kotak susu, Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai dan menekan no kode apartment pada intercom setelah bunyi 'pip' terdengar dan pintu terbuka Luhan disuguhkan ruangan yang gelap, ia pun menutup pintu dan meraba mencari saklar lampu ruang utama. "Mengapa gelap sekali, apa Yeonseok hyung dan Xian belum pulang?" Gumam Luhan sambil menekan saklar lampu.

Klik!

"Kau sudah pulang?"

SRAK!

"Astaga hyung, kau mengejutkanku.."

Luhan mengusap dadanya lalu menunduk mengambil bawaannya yang tadi terjatuh karena melihat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku kira kau lupa pulang..dan asik berdua bermesraan dengan namja hitam itu.." Sehun tersenyum miring yang terlihat angkuh membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ak..aku tadi diajak m..makan malam oleh Kai..mianhae.." Luhan makin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam. "Kau pikir aku perduli eoh? Dan apa ini?" Sehun merebut kantung yang di bawa Luhan.

"I..itu susu yang di beli Kai untukku.." Luhan hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun merebut kantung tersebut tanpa melawannya.

"Untuk apa kau menerimanya? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membelikannya untuk mu eoh?" Sehun membuang susu tersebut ke dalam keranjang sampah di dekatnya.

"Te—tapi hyung itu—"

"CUKUP—JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBANTAH.." Teriak Sehun membuat Luhan menjadi berjengit semakin takut dan mundur perlahan, secepatnya Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar hampir menabrak Bai Xian yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"Gege.."

Luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Bai Xian adiknya. "Xian.." Luhan mendekati Bai Xian dan memeluknya sambil terisak.

"Gege~ Gwaenchana?" Tanya Bai Xian kuatir dan Luhan hanya terisak di pelukan Bai Xian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher adiknya Luhan terus saja terisak.

"Ge.. Aku hanya bisa bilang, jika kau lelah, hentikan semuanya." Bai Xian memeluk Luhan dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Kau benar Xian, aku seharusnya sadar diri dan mundur teratur..dia tidak mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu.." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, isakannya makin memilukan.

"Dengar ge—kita sama-sama akan menjaga anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu, gege tak sendiri. Ada Kai hyung yang juga menyayangi gege." Bai Xian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Menikahlah dengan Kai hyung—aku yakin dia mencintaimu ge." Tangis Luhan berhenti, ia menatap Bai Xian dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Xian, Kai sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri dan aku tidak mencintainya."

"Ge~ kau belum mencobanya, apa salahnya mencoba ?—dia baik, mapan, juga tampan, kurang apa lagi ge? Lupakan Yeonseok hyung, kalian tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa bersama." Bai Xian berusaha menjelaskan dan Luhan menatap dalam mata adik kesayangannya.

"Xian.. Ap-apa maksudmu dengan kami tak mungkin bisa bersama?" Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu bertanya, menatap Xian penuh curiga.

"T-tunggu sebentar ge~ aku sedikit lelah dan ingin mandi." Bai Xian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia masih harus memikirkan kembali haruskah ia mengatakan semua pada Luhan. Luhan yang masih bingung hanya menatap Bai Xian meninggalkannya dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah Bai Xian selesai dengan ritual mandi-nya ia keluar dari kamar menuju pantry mengeluarkan isi dari paper bag yang ia bawa tadi.

"Xian jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa maksudmu?" Ternyata Luhan menunggu Bai Xian karena ingin tau kenapa sebegitu yakinnya Bai Xian mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yeonseok tidak mungkin bisa bersama.

"Gege~" Bai Xian menatap Luhan, sebaiknya ia katakan saja kebenarannya pikirnya.

"Xi Bai Xian aku menunggu!" ucap Luhan tegas terdengar memaksa sambil memegang kedua bahu Bai Xian.

"Ge~ baiklah..hahh..aku lelah melihatmu diperlakukan tidak baik, dia bukan Yeonseok hyung—bukan ge~ dia orang yang berbeda." Jawab Bai Xian dan membuat Luhan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Bai Xian katakan.

"Tidak..tidak Xian, dia Yeonseokie ku..tidak.." Luhan sedikit meremas bahu Bai Xian yang ia pegang.

"Ge~ coba kau mengingat-ingat kembali..aku mohon ge.. Dia bukan Yeonseok hyung..bagaimana orang selembut dan sehangat Yeonseok hyung yang selalu mencintaimu bisa berubah dalam hitungan waktu yang sangat cepat..ge aku mohon ingatlah kembali.. Yeonseok hyung sudah tiada.." Bai Xian membuat Luhan tak berkedip dengan kata-katanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak terima, ia melepaskan cengkraman telapak tangannya pada bahu Bai Xian mundur perlahan.

"Tidak..Yeonseokie..Yeon—AKHH..SAKIT..AAAKH.. KEPALAKU SAKIT.. TIDAK.." Teriak Luhan histeris sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menjambak rambutnya merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Gege.. GEGE!!!" Bai Xian ketakutan melihat Luhan yang menahan sakit kepalanya.

Cklek!

"LUHAN!"

Sehun yang baru datang melihat Luhan berteriak histeris merasakan kesakitan dengan cepat ia menahan tubuh mungil Luhan yang hampir terjatuh. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sehun benar-benar kuatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Bai Xian bingung menjawab apa, ini kesalahannya —ia yang memaksa Luhan untuk mengingat semuanya termasuk mengatakan bahwa Yeonseok telah tiada.

"Aku...aku bilang bahwa Yeonseok hyung telah tiada dan memaksa gege untuk mengingat semua..mianhae.."

Pernyataan Bai Xian membuat mata Sehun membola.

"Kau gila Xian.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun melihat Luhan yang kesakitan dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi.

Bai Xian yang melihat itu mengambilnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja setelahnya, ia berlari kekamar Yeonseok yang kini dipakai Sehun, ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar terpaku melihat Luhan kini dalam pelukan Sehun yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengatakan 'tenang sayang, aku Yeonseok' dan Sehun terus saja memeluk Luhan sampai ia tenang dan tertidur. Bai Xian yang melihat itu hanya bisa bernafas lega dan masuk kedalam kamar sambil naik ke atas ranjang membenarkan letak selimut Luhan dan menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

"Gege..duibuqi..duibuqi.." Bisiknya lirih sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu Xian, Luhan hyung bukannya sembuh tapi malah bertambah sakit nanti. Setidaknya kau harus bisa bersabar." Sehun yang masih duduk dipinggir ranjang membuka suaranya. Oh ayolah Sehun. Seharusnya kau tau kenapa Bai Xian melakukan ini semua. Itu karena dirimu Oh Sehun.

"Aku melakukan semua itu ada alasannya Sehun." Jawab Bai Xian menatap Sehun kesal. "Aku lelah melihatmu memperlakukan gege dengan semaumu.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil membuang tatapannya ke arah Luhan yang tertidur cantik kini.

Sehun terdiam tak membantah, karena apa yang Bai Xian katakan adalah benar. Ia memang selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat kasar, sering membentaknya Sehun akui itu. Terkadang ia berpikir apa salah Luhan padanya, ia hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi Yeonseok sampai Luhan benar-benar sembuh dan mengingat semua. Apa lagi dokter Choi yang menangani Luhan mengatakan bahwa penyakit ini bersifat sementara saja. Sehun menyesal—kakinya ia bawa keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang ditemani Bai Xian menutup pintunya pelan, Sehun mengusap wajahnya—ia tau apa yang ia lakukan salah benar-benar salah dan mulai malam ini ia akan menjadi Yeonseok untuk Luhan, itu janjinya dan ia pun menutup matanya tertidur diatas sofa ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang, sinar matahari yang menyinari di sela-sela tirai kamar membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja cantik itu melenguh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, mata rusanya mengerjap imut berkali-kali benar-benar seperti bayi. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum manis lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya lagi diatas bantal ingin terlelap kembali—tetapi beberapa detik kemudian namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan dengan cepat ia bangun dari keinginan tidurnya sekali lagi menatap sekeliling.

"Kenapa aku disini? Ya Tuhan piyama siapa yang aku pakai..astaga bodohnya aku.." Gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengerutkan dahinya mengutuk kebodohannya telah tidur dikamar yang seharusnya hanya milik pasangannya. Habislah dia kini, pasti kena damprat lagi pagi-pagi.

Luhan pun segera menurunkan kakinya dan mengangkat pantatnya terus melangkah memutar kekiri menuju pintu sampai—

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara berat sedikit cadel itu terdengar seperti ancaman membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku nafasnya tertahan, habislah aku pikir Luhan.

Pelan ia menatap Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai setelan rumahan t-shirt putih dan short pant selutut warna senada sambil menenteng handuk kecil di bahunya.

"Aku..aku.. Ahh maaf Yeonseok hyung..aku tak tau kenapa aku bisa tidur dikamarmu, dan piyama ini sampai—ahh..maafkan aku..aku akan segera keluar." Luhan benar-benar takut dimarahi, dan namja manis bermata rusa itu pun cepat melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu tapi tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menarik kerah belakang piyama yang ia pakai.

"Kau lagi sakit Luhan..istirahatlah.." Sehun masih menarik kerah piyama yang dipakai Luhan yang ikut melangkah mundur sangat lucu dengan piyama kebesarannya, dalam diam Sehun tersenyum sambil sedikit melirik Luhan yang kini telah diatas ranjang bersandar pada headboard.

Setelah Luhan duduk diatas ranjang, Sehun mengambil tray berisi beberapa lembar roti yang di beri selai coklat dan segelas susu putih. Luhan menatap isi tray tersebut dan mengernyit menatap susu didalam gelas.

Sehun melihat wajah Luhan tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku tak tau apa kau suka pasta coklat atau tidak..mian..dan untuk susu, ini adalah susu hamil terbaik yang aku beli tadi malam kata salesnya susu ini baik untuk perkembangan janin." Penjelasan Sehun membuat Luhan menganga dan langsung menunduk saat mata Sehun menatapnya, pipinya merona dan Sehun benar-benar tak abis pikir kenapa bisa namja yang ia benci kini terlihat sangat cantik dan imut dimatanya.

Luhan menggigit roti yang dibuat Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun dimata namja albino itu. Sehun melihat saat Luhan menggigit rotinya dengan lengan yang tersembunyi di balik piyama Sehun yang kebesaran pada tubuh Luhan, mengingatkannya kembali pada saat tengah malam ia terbangun mendengar lenguhan Luhan berkali-kali.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Eugh..hyung.."

Suara itu berkali-kali terdengar membuat Sehun terbangun dan bangkit dari sofa, langkahnya yang lebar cepat menuju kearah kamarnya dan ia pun membuka pelan pintu itu, memandang kearah ranjang melihat Bai Xian yang kini berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang mungkin saja bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Wajah lelah Bai Xian sangat terlihat dan Sehun mendekati Bai Xian yang sesekali mengusap keringat Luhan.

"Kau terlihat lelah Xian, biar aku yang menjaganya." Ucapnya membuat Bai Xian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya Sehun. Aku tak bisa mempercayakan gege-ku padamu." Jawaban Bai Xian membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Istirahatlah Xian.. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti orang yang lagi sakit.. Apa kau lupa tadi kau yang membuatnya sakit eoh? Biarkan aku yang menjaga Luhan." Bai Xian menatap Sehun membenarkan apa yang Sehun katakan, semua salahnya. Bai Xian membuang nafasnya dan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Bai Xian pun melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar namja pucat itu menuju kamarnya melanjutkan tidurnya karena ia harus pergi kekantor pagi-pagi sekali.

Kini hanya tinggal Sehun yang menatap Luhan lagi-lagi melenguhkan nama Yeonseok kekasihnya. Sehun duduk disisi ranjang dekat Luhan berbaring menatapnya dalam. Ia menyadari betapa cantiknya tunangan hyungnya ini— pelan Sehun menyeka peluh yang ada di dahi Luhan juga pipi kanannya, lembut sekali pikirnya saat menghapus lagi peluh dipipi kiri Luhan.

Saat Sehun menarik selimut ia melihat baju kemeja Luhan yang basah karena keringatnya, Sehun menyentuh dahi namja mungil terrsebut dan ia merasakan hawa dingin.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan." Cepat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah kearah kamar Bai Xian ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia batalkan saat teringat dengan wajah Bai Xian yang lelah, akhirnya ia pun melangkah ke arah dapur mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dan tak lupa washrag.

Setelah masuk kembali Sehun pun duduk disisi ranjang menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. "Ayolah Sehun, ini hanya mengusap tubuhnya dan memakaikan piyamamu..That's all." Sehun pun membuka kancing perkancing pada kemeja Luhan dan saat matanya menatap tubuh atas Luhan yang berkeringat pikirannya kembali pada saat ia melihat tubuh polos Luhan yang seperti porcelain di dalam bathtub membuatnya menelan ludahnya kasar berkali-kali jakunnya naik turun karena hal itu. Luhan begitu indah pikirnya, tapi cepat ia menepis nya dan berusaha menguatkan hati mengusap tubuh Luhan yang sesekali terasa lembut di telapak tangannya sampai-sampai ia membayangkan Luhan yang berada di bawahnya menikmati sentuhannya. Sehun pun menggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya membuang pikiran kotornya. Dan kini dirinya benar-benar diuji saat ia harus menarik celana jeans hitam yang dipakai Luhan membuatnya menampar pipinya berkali-kali saat ia melihat betapa mulusnya kaki Luhan yang jenjang, rasanya ingin Sehun menjilati seluruh bagian kaki jenjang Luhan yang kini ada dihadapannya, ia pun menampar pipinya lagi agar tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengusap kedua kaki indah nan mulus milik luhan dengan washrag hangat dan memakaikan piyamanya yang besar karena Sehun tidak ada ukuran kecil dan ia pun tak menemukan milik Luhan karena semua ada dikamar Bai Xian yang memang ia sendiri yang menyuruh Luhan memindahkan semua pakaian namja rusa itu ke kamar Bai Xian dan ia menyadari betapa bodohnya kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah semua selesai Sehun pun melihat bagaimana imutnya Luhan dengan piyama kebesarannya meringkuk seperti bayi, membuat Sehun ingin memeluknya erat. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi dan Sehun harus kuat, ia pun hanya bisa tidur di sisi paling ujung ranjang yang kosong meringkuk membelakangi Luhan dan malam itu tidurnya terusik oleh mimpi basah karena ia membayangkan melakukan 'itu' bersama Luhan, membuatnya harus mandi pagi-pagi sekali agar Luhan tak melihatnya.

FLASHBACK END

.

Pintu terbuka terlihatlah Bai Xian yang telah siap dengan kemeja kantornya. "Gege.." Bai Xian memanggil Luhan dan duduk di sisi kanan ranjang, membuat Sehun bangun dari sisi sebelah kiri ranjang dan keluar dari kamar, Luhan menatapnya dalam diam setelahnya kembali menatap adik kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan Xian?" Tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan poni Bai Xian dengan jemarinya dan memperbaiki dasi adiknya yang terlihat belum rapi.

"Aku sudah.." Bai Xian menjeda kalimatnya. "Eum..ge..maafkan aku, apa yang aku katakan tadi malam lupakan.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Ucap Bai Xian menyesal membuat Luhan menyentuh lembut kedua pipi adik kecilnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya adikku sayang..cepatlah pergi nanti kau terlambat.." Luhan menarik ujung hidung Bai Xian dengan ibu jari juga telunjuknya membuat Bai Xian meringis kecil.

"Istirahat yang cukup gege-ku sayang." Bai Xian mengecup pipi Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang membalas lambaiannya.

Bai Xian melihat Sehun duduk di sofa depan televisi layar LED sambil menikmati roti selai coklatnya dan Sehun pun kini menatap Bai Xian. Seperti mengerti apa yang Bai Xian pikirkan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik, kau pergilah ke kantor, katakan pada appa aku izin hari ini." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Baiklah—aku pergi." Bai Xian pamit sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya —milik Luhan— pada gantungan dekat pintu dan keluar melangkah ke lift setelah menutup pintu. Pagi ini ada rapat para staff dan Bai Xian harus secepatnya sampai dikantor. Setelah pintu lift terbuka Bai Xian pun masuk menekan tombol lantai dasar dan tak lama pintu lift pun terbuka, Bai Xian melangkah ke arah mobilnya terparkir. Saat hampir menekan tombol kunci terbuka seketika langkah Bai Xian terhenti mendengar gumaman seseorang.

"Aishh..mwoya.. Aaahh jincha.. Wae geurae? Ahh ottokhae.. Ige mwoya no ige..?"

Bai Xian agak berjinjit melihat seseorang yang sedang menendang-nendang ban mobilnya sesekali terdengar nada kesal disana. Melihat tinggi dan model rambutnya Bai Xian seperti mengenal sosok yang lagi kesal dengan ban mobilnya yang terdengar berkali-kali ditendang.

"Chanyeol-ssi..?" Ucap Bai Xian sambil mengerutkan dahinya, walau terdengar pelan tetapi suara lembut Bai Xian tetap masuk kedalam pendengaran si namja tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol pun berbalik kearah suara si pemanggil namanya.

"Manis?" Seru Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mengetahui suara yang memanggilnya adalah namja mungil yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini kucing? Kau panggil manis seenaknya, mwoyaaa.." Bai Xian setengah berteriak setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya manis, membuat namja tinggi itu agak berjengit dari tempatnya mendengar pekikan Bai Xian dengan nada kesalnya. Bai Xian pun menekan tombol kunci terbuka dan membuka pintu mobil berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"T—tunggu..jangan marah ma..eh a-adiknya Luhan. Heheehe.." Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tak tau namamu, karena kau sangat manis makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu..mian." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

Bai Xian menatapnya malas. "Annyeong—" Bai Xian melambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol. "Chonun Xi Baekhyun imnida..bhanggapseumnidaaa.." Lanjutnya sambil membuat tanda 'V' di kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Woaahh..namamu benar-benar indah..yeppeoda ni cheoreom." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah Bai Xian memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Korea-nya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..annyeong." Bai Xian melambai tangannya lagi tak menanggapi gombalan basi dari namja tinggi yang hampir seperti tiang listrik, mengingatkannya pada Kris ge yang juga tinggi menjulang. Bai Xian pun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam tetapi—

"Tut—tunggu Baekhyun-ie..boleh aku memanggilmu begitu..heheehe.." Chanyeol menahan pintu yang hampir di tutup Bai Xian.

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Bai Xian dengan wajah datar.

"Apa aku boleh ikut dengan mu heehehe, ban mobilku bocor— see.." Serunya sambil memperlihatkan ban mobilnya yang kempes. Bai Xian menatapnya jengah "naiklah.." Jawabnya singkat membuat Chanyeol bersorak senang dalam hatinya dan berlari kecil kesisi kanan mobil. Tuhan terima kasih gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Bai Xian memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan akhirnya matanya menatap kedepan kearah jalanan. "Molla— hanya suka saja.." Jawab Chanyeol masih dengan tatapannya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya pada Bai Xian. Namja mungil bernama Bai Xian itu pun menghela nafasnya. "Yak! Berhentilah melakukan itu, sangat mengganggu, bertanya apapun itu lebih baik dari pada menatapku terus seperti itu..menyebalkan!" Bai Xian mempoutkan bibir tipisnya imut, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengecapnya walau hanya sekali saja —dalam mimpimu yoda—

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Baiklah aku akan bertanya—" seru Chanyeol dan Bai Xian mengangguk sambil tersenyum masih fokus dengan jalanan yang ia lalui.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh empat."

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Somori goog bab, roast sausage, twist potato so yummy, bbopgil ahh masitta, hot pot itu yang paling enak."

"Kau suka susu?"

"Strawberry milk."

"Siapa yang paling dekat denganmu?"

"Luhan ge.."

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Opseoyo, wae?" Bai Xian mulai tak nyaman.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau mau kencan denganku?"

"Mwoya~" Bai Xian menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku boleh memegang tanganmu?"

"Yak! Aishh jincha.."

"Aku boleh menatapmu lagi?"

"Ya! Ya! Geumanhae!" Ujar Bai Xian sedikit berteriak.

"Aku boleh—"

"Andwaeeee!" Potong Bai Xian sambil teriak kesal dan seterusnya tanpa henti Chanyeol tetap bertanya dan mengganggu si manis yang mengemudikan kendaraannya menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terkadang tersenyum sesekali terlihat seperti orang gila, pasalnya ia hanya berdua saja dengan Luhan yang kini tertidur pulas—tentu saja hal itu membuat namja tampan yang kini sedang asik duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong menatap Luhan tak berkedip, betapa cantiknya namja di hadapannya ini, terlelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan terdengar dengkuran halus membuat Sehun tak ingin beranjak dari moment penting seperti ini. Luhan begitu cantik, bulu mata lentik seperti yeoja kekehnya, hidung bangir mungilnya benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menggigit benda itu gumamnya lagi dalam hati, Sehun benar-benar tak ingin beranjak dari sisi Luhan.

Tersenyum-senyum sendiri terus saja Sehun lakukan dan seketika tubuhnya berjengit kaget bunyi bel yang terdengar berkali-kali. "Siapa yang datang? Apa eomma? Tak mungkin si bebek itu memberitahu eomma— tapi siapa? Aishh.." Sehun berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu dan melihat di bagian layar intercom, tiba-tiba wajahnya tersirat rasa kesal.

Apa yang dia lakukan di rumah orang lain pada saat jam kerja? Menyebalkan ucap Sehun dalam hati dan raut wajahnya terlihat benar-benar sangat kesal. Sehun pun membuka pintu dan ternyata orang yang membuat ia kesal adalah Kai yang kini ia anggap sang pengganggu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di kantor saat ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai terdengar sedikit kesal pada nada bicaranya. "Aku ingin menjenguk 'Luhan ku'." Jawab Kai menekankan seperti kata kepemilikan dan langsung masuk sedikit menabrak ujung pundak Sehun.

"Luhan sedang istirahat dan tak bisa di ganggu." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Kai menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau seperti ingin mengusirku Sehun?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum seringaiannya.

Ya aku ingin mengusirmu dari sini. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin Luhan beristirahat." Oh kau pintar menyembunyikannya Sehun, kau memang pintar gumam Sehun dalam hati

Kai melangkah ke arah kamar Luhan dan Bai Xian, tak perduli dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Mana Luhan? Kenapa ia tak ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Kai terdengar kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau—" Kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berderap melangkah ke kamar Yeonseok dan Luhan dulu, tepatnya kamar Sehun kini.

Dan benar dengan apa yang ada didalam benaknya jika Luhan ada di kamar itu, di ranjang Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa Luhan tidur di ranjang mu Sehun? Apa kau ingin menusukku dari belakang eoh? Katakan Sehun! Apa itu yang sedang kau lakukan padaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hallooooohhhh... *alay mode on*

Wadohhh Sehun jawab apa ya???? Palingan Sehun jawab : Kepo de yeiy. Hakhakhak ga ding!

Rasanya ngakak terus kalo baca review dari para reader. Apa lagi ada author yang lain memberi review buat cerita abal-abal ini. Thanks bgt buat :

\- SyiSehun

-armynewbie

Sungguh disini Sehun sudah mulai terlihat baik kok. Mulai menyukai Luhan walau belum sadar seutuhnya.

Mohon jangan pukul Sehun. Cium rame-rame aja yuuuk hakhakhak...

Seneng bgt pada suka cerita ini. Jadi terharu (T_T) sampe terharu ngejawabnya.

-LoveXiaoLu : iya bener itu Thehun, plith jangan ilfeel hiks.

-armynewbie : Yeonseok oppa mirip bgt sama Sehun jadi ngerasa cocok aja menjadi kakak tertua di keluar OH yes Oh no kekekeke.

-seluhundeer : makasih bgt udah baca. Ini udah next kekeke.

-Princess Xiao : jangan! Gimana kalo dicium aja Sehun-nya *lap bibir*

-selynLH7 : sabar neng..sabar.. D.o pegi sana hush..hush..*puk-puk*

-SyiSehun : makasiiiihhh udah dipuji cerita ini hiksss *bahagia* tapi jangan nabok SeKai dunk XD.

-HUN'SinHAN'S : kapan ya Luhan sadarnya? Kayak'a masih lama tu kekekeke. Kailu tetep dihatiku tapi Hunhan tetep di seluruh aliran darahku..aseeeekkkk.

-ofratalos : tenang chingu, ntar lagi aa' hun udah mulai baik kok. Up fast? Apa sih yang ga buat kamu. Haseeeekkkkk.

-kimi2266 : fast up?? Ayeeeyy captain.

-cici fu : Luhan tetep milik..aku eh maksudnya milik Sehun seorang kekeke.

Kebiasaan yang selalu penulis minta. Yaitu makana.. eh maksudnya review lagi dunk. Bilang 'next' juga udah seneng bgt aku. Biar tambah cemugud cium aa' Luhan eh maksudnya lanjutin cerita muehehehehe..

Kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkeun.. Secara ga ada typo ga ghaoool getoooh.

Yeorubun saranghaeyo!

Gomawo!


	7. chapter 7

Make Trouble

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya

"Mana Luhan? Kenapa ia tak ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Kai terdengar kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau.." Kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berderap melangkah ke kamar Yeonseok dan Luhan dulu, tepatnya kamar Sehun kini.

Dan benar dengan apa yang ada dalam benaknya jika Luhan ada di kamar itu, di ranjang Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa Luhan tidur di ranjang mu Sehun? Apa kau ingin menusukku dari belakang eoh? Katakan Sehun! Apa itu yang sedang kau lakukan pada ku!

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" Kai kesal menatap Sehun yang hanya diam tanpa melihatnya. "SEHUN!" Teriak Kai membuat namja pucat itu menatap matanya.

"Luhan tadi malam mengalami sakit kepala, dan aku panik sampai-sampai tidak menyadari telah membawanya kekamar ini." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap Kai. Mungkin ia takut terlihat berbohong walau sebagian besar apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Aku tau dia sakit, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku tadi, makanya aku kemari. Lain kali jangan kau lakukan lagi, Luhan milikku—ingat itu." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa paper bag berisi bubur jagung kesukaan Luhan.

Sedang Sehun yang mendengar apa yang Kai katakan benar-benar kesal dengan Bai Xian yang telah memberi kabar bahwa Luhan sakit kepada Kai.

Dia pikir aku tak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik, benar-benar membuatku kesal mulut namja bebek itu..gumamnya dalam hati.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke kamar, sesekali melihat Kai yang kini membangunkan Luhan membuatnya kesal sampai menendang penyangga sofa. Tak bisakah ia berdua saja dengan Luhan? Kenapa harus ada namja —hitam pengganggu— itu, pikirnya dalam hati.

Rasa ingin tau pun akhirnya menggerogoti hatinya, rasa ingin tau apa yang Luhan dan Kai bicarakan sampai tertawa berdua membuat mood-nya tambah jelek. Sehun pun masuk kedalam dengan alasan membawa segelas air hangat untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana sakit kepalamu Lu? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kai sambil membelai kepala Luhan lembut. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap jengah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai, ada Yeonseok hyung yang menjaga ku..benarkan hyung.." Tatapan tulus Luhan menghangatkan hati Sehun dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menatap Luhan dan mengangguk pada namja mungil itu.

"Baiklah, aku membawakan bubur jagung kesukaanmu—kau harus makan banyak..akan aku suapi—" ucap Kai cepat.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttttt...

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Ponsel Kai bergetar—dengan cepat ia mengambil benda tersebut dari dalam sakunya dan meletakkan di telinganya setelah mengusap tanda hijau pada layar benda tersebut.

"Ya Yeol..wae?"

"..." Hening sejenak.

"Aku bersama Luhan." Jawab Kai terdengar kesal.

"..." Wajah Kai terlihat gusar dan menatap Luhan lekat sambil mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku kira kau bisa gantikan aku..oh ayolah teman, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan."

"..." Kai makin terlihat kesal.

"Okay—setengah jam." Kai mengakhiri panggilan dan mengambil kembali mangkuk berisi bubur jagung tadi. Saat Kai ingin menyuapi Luhan lengannya di tahan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Kai— pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit kepala biasa dan nanti juga sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Sehun yang berada di sofa sambil membaca majalah tersenyum simpul. Ia senang? Tentu saja— ia akan bersama Luhan seharian tanpa ada namja hitam yang slalu mengganggunya dan Luhan langsung yang menyuruh Kai pergi. Sehun seperti menyadari kenapa mimik wajahnya jadi berubah. Kenapa juga dia harus senang menjaga Luhan? Seharusnya ia tak perduli dengan keadaan namja mungil itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa? Wae? Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai menghela nafasnya, menatap Luhan lekat pada matanya. Kai masih ingin bersama Luhan. "Setelah menyuapimu aku akan balik ke kantor dan tak ada penolakan!" Tegas Kai sambil membenarkan kerah piyama yang dipakai Luhan yang kebesaran membuat Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa piyama yang Luhan pakai terlihat sangat besar dan hampir meng-ekspose pundak mulusnya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri Kai, jangan kuatir." Luhan menggenggam kedua jemari Kai dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hmm...baiklah tapi kau harus menghabiskannya selagi hangat eoh?" Kai menarik ujung hidung Luhan gemas melihat Luhan yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne."

.

.

"Sehun..aku peringatkan sekali lagi." Kai mengancam namja pucat itu saat akan keluar dari apartment.

"Yeah aku ingat— menjadi Yeonseok yang tak mencintai Luhan, aku ingat itu." Ucapnya dan Kai pun pergi setelahnya. Namja pucat itu pun tersenyum simpul menatap kepergian Kai. Saat kau pergi aku akan menjadi Sehun yang baik, tidak apa-apa kan? Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari ini. Sehun merasa berbeda saat bersama Luhan. Ada rasa kesal jika Luhan berinteraksi dengan namja hitam —Kai— itu yang selalu ada di sekitar Luhan. Setelah kejadian di kamar mandi dan tadi malam Sehun merasa buruk karena selalu membayangkan Luhan yang seakan-akan menggodanya di setiap detik. Di tambah wajah ketakutannya dan binar matanya yang selalu tulus membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk menaklukkan Luhan dan membuatnya lupa dengan Yeonseok. Hyung-nya sendiri.

Kini Luhan hanya berdua dengannya di apartment ini, seketika wajah Sehun merona senang sekali, saat pintu tertutup ia menari-nari tak jelas didepan pintu kamarnya, dan memperbaiki penampilan rambutnya sedikit, mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan pelan membuka pintu setelahnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masuk, ia hampir memasukkan sesendok bubur jagung ke dalam mulutnya tapi tertahan karena melihat Sehun yang mencoba tersenyum hangat padanya kini. Luhan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Yeonseok? Apakah Yeonseok-nya telah kembali seperti dulu pikir Luhan.

Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang dekat Luhan sambil membenarkan selimutnya. Luhan berjengit saat Sehun membelai pipinya. Ya ampun Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Membelai pipi Luhan? Untuk apa??!!

"Ayo aku suapi." Sehun mengambil mangkuk plastik dari telapak tangan kirinya dan mengambil sendok dari jemari tangan kanannya. "Bilang aaaa.." Sehun menyodorkan sesendok bubur jagung yang masih hangat, Luhan tetap menatapnya sambil membuka bibir plum nan merahnya, mengunyah pelan pipil-pipil jagung terus menghabiskan sendok demi sendok bubur yang disuap Sehun, yang di tatap hanya membalas tatapan Luhan sambil sesekali membersihkan bekas lelehan bubur dari ujung bibir Luhan dengan jarinya, Luhan terpana dan secara tak sadar air matanya menetes mengalir di pipi.

"Luhan..kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa..apa buburnya masih terlalu panas tadi?" Tanya Sehun kuatir sambil mengusap linangan air mata pada pipi Luhan.

Luhan menahan jemari Sehun dipipinya, merasakan kembali sentuhan lembut namja yang ia anggap kekasihnya ini. "Hyung— Yeonseok hyung hiks—" Luhan terisak, ada senyuman disela isakannya, ia merasa Yeonseok-nya kembali, kembali mencintainya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan.." Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan didalam pelukannya, menenangkannya sembari mengusap lembut punggung sempit Luhan. "Gwaenchana..gwaenchana.." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun erat setelah namja pucat itu mengatakan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati Luhan.

"Kau ... kau kembali seperti dulu.. Hyungie ku.. yang menyayangiku..tidak kasar lagi padaku.." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun bergetar— sejahat itu kah ia pada makhluk lembut ini tapi Sehun memang namja yang tidak punya perasaan, Luhan maafkan aku gumam Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang Luhan lalui benar-benar menyenangkan saat ini, seperti bulan ke tiga kehamilannya Sehun bekerja seperti biasa dan pulang lebih awal agar menjaga Luhan. Saat morning sick pun kini selalu ada Sehun disisinya menggantikan Bai Xian, namja pucat itu berubah hanya saat Kai berada di apartment mereka, ia menjadi menjauh dan tak perduli, tetapi saat Kai pamit pulang pada Luhan tentu saja Sehun kembali menjadi lembut dan perhatian, semua itu Luhan anggap Sehun yang kini dimatanya adalah Yeonseok hyung yang sedang cemburu melihat Kai dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"Luhan ayo minum susu-mu, aku sudah menggantinya dengan rasa strawberry kesukaanmu. Ayo sayang."

Setiap pagi yang Sehun lakukan rutin membuatkan susu hamil untuk Luhan, begitu pula saat malam sebelum tidur.

"Gomawo Hyungie." Dan senyum tulus Luhan adalah hal yang selalu Sehun tunggu-tunggu.

Dari semuanya perlakuan Sehun yang membuat Luhan kembali bahagia adalah saat Sehun menyarankan agar Luhan tidur kembali dikamarnya dahulu bersama Yeonseok, awalnya Bai Xian protes dan menentang semua itu tetapi Sehun berjanji hanya menjaga Luhan yang lagi hamil, tentunya Luhan akan terbangun saat tengah malam merasakan lapar atau haus, jadi Sehun yang berada di sisinya bisa membuat Luhan tidak lagi mengganggu Bai Xian yang tengah mengantuk hebat.

Sebenarnya Bai Xian tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, yang terpenting adalah Luhan dan bayi dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja, tetapi Sehun tetap bersikeras ingin menjaga Luhan dan mengatakan agar Bai Xian bisa istirahat dengan cukup.

Woaah apa ini Sehun? Kau seperti menjadi suami siaga saat istri-mu tengah hamil. Sehun terkadang heran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tulus melakukan semua dan tidak tau kenapa ia mau melakukan ini. Apa karena tubuh polos Luhan yang pernah ia lihat? Ahh dasar Sehun mesum. Atau karena kelembutan juga kebaikan Luhan yang tanpa sadar selalu ia terima dengan sangat jelas. Ahh molla.

.

.

.

"Han-ah.. Na wasseo.."

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Pnggilan yang kini Luhan dengar saat Sehun sampai di rumah selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan di tiap harinya.

"Ne~ Hyungie..." Seperti biasa Luhan menjawab dan keluar dari dapur saat namja yang ia anggap Yeonseok itu pulang dari kantor.

"Istirahatlah, kau tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan didapur, aku bisa memesan makanan di luar." Sehun berujar sambil membuka sepatu dan juga melepaskan jasnya yang di bantu oleh Luhan. Membuat Sehun mengulum senyum-nya setiap adegan ini terjadi di tiap hari saat ia pulang dari kantor. Merasa mempunyai keluarga kecil dengan istri yang cantik, baik, rajin, dan bla-bla-bla-bla yang lainnya.

"Tidak! Selama aku masih bersamamu hyung, makanan rumahan lebih baik dan terjamin kesehatannya, kita tidak tau bagaimana mereka membersihkan semua bahan-bahannya, aku tidak mau kau sakit hyung, apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak suka makan diluar." Sehun memang tidak tau bagaimana keseharian Luhan tunangan hyung-nya ini tetapi setiap harinya Luhan membuat Sehun makin menyukainya, seperti saat ini Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun gemas~

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup cepat bibir plum Luhan.

Mengecup!!!

Yeah, Sehun kini mulai berani mengecup bibir ranum Luhan jika ada kesempatan, berani sekali kau Sehun. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sehun selalu tak tahan melihat bibir merah alami yang mengerucut lucu saat Luhan lagi dalam mood merajuknya, dan bukankah ia kini Yeonseok dimata Luhan, tentu saja ia bebas mencium Luhan.

Terkadang ia pun tak sabar menunggu datangnya malam, karena ia akan melihat Luhan terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ayo hyung—aku telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu seeerba daging..jja.." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan namja pucat itu pun hanya mengikutinya, saat di meja makan Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Luhan.. kau yang masak semua ini?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk lucu tersenyum manis dengan mata rusanya berbentuk bulan sabit seperti anak kecil membuat Sehun makin gemas dibuatnya.

Semua masakan Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun terkagum-kagum. Seperti sebelumnya Luhan memasak daging saus asam manis dan tumisan sayur yang tentu saja memakai daging didalamnya karena yang Luhan tau Yeonseok yang ini sangat menyukai daging. Hari ini Luhan memasak sup daging kesukaan Sehun dan roast beef catsup, namja pucat itu menghirup bau enak dari masakan Luhan.

"Mmmhhh... Aku lapar..suapi aku eoh?" Sehun menarik Luhan duduk disampingnya, Sehun tak pernah semanja ini saat bersama Kyungsoo, kekasihnya hanya memasak dan membiarkannya makan sendirian tetapi saat bersama Luhan ia benar-benar dibuat menjadi bayi besar dan Sehun menyukai itu, pantas saja Yeonseok hyung sangat mencintai Luhan pikirnya.

"Bilang aaaaa.." Luhan menginterupsi lamunan Sehun dan namja tampan itu pun membuka mulutnya seperti anak kecil "aaaa..ammm..nyammm." Katanya menikmati masakan Luhan. Kini si namja mungil mengambil sesendok sup daging dan meniupnya pelan disodorkan ke arah Sehun setelahnya dan dengan cepat Sehun menyeruput kuahnya sekaligus melahap sayur dan daging, begitu seterusnya sampai nasi didalam mangkuk sehun habis tak tersisa.

Luhan benar-benar mendapat nilai plus di mata Sehun kini, semua dilakukan Luhan dengan sangat baik, memasak sendiri, mencuci juga merapikan semua kekacauan di dalam apartment yang telah ia buat, seperti nonton sambil memakan snack dan ia dengan sabar membersihkan segala serpihannya, bermain video game juga begitu dan Luhan yang merapikan semuanya, seperti seorang eomma dan Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan itu untuknya. Yang bisa kekasihnya lakukan hanyalah marah dan marah jika melihat kekacauan apapun. Oh kenapa sekarang kau membanding-bandingkan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan, Oh Sehun?

Tetapi selalu saja Sehun melupakan pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo karena sifat Luhan yang tak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Pernah Sehun kesal dengan Kai yang datang tiba-tiba hanya untuk mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan dan makan diluar, sekuat apapun Luhan menolak Kai tetap memaksanya, mau tidak mau Sehun harus mengizinkannya karena ia tak bisa apa-apa dan setelah pulang Luhan melihat rumah yang berantakan, bungkusan makanan ringan dimana-mana tetapi Luhan tak pernah mengeluh, ia langsung membersihkan semuanya, mengambil sapu dan membuang semua sampah. Lama-lama Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Bisa jatuh cinta? Mungkin Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan malah. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesabar Luhan?

"Siang ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan membawa piring-piring kotor dalam bak cuci.

"Mmm... hanya mencuci semua pakaian itu saja.." Jawab Luhan.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eumm.." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun sedikit heran karena menanyakan kegiatannya hari ini. Tumben.

Ini yang Sehun suka, salah satu-nya saat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya seperti bingung, terlihat sangat imut sekali.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Luhan terkekeh, namja pucat itu pun masuk kekamar mengganti setelan kantornya dengan pakaian rumahan, kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana selutut berwarna sama, seperti janjinya ia akan membantu Luhan mencuci pakaian.

.

.

Diluar ekspektasi. Ternyata Sehun bukan membantu Luhan tapi realita mengatakan Sehun malah asik mengganggu si namja mungil, sesekali mencolek pipinya, menarik baju kotor yang akan Luhan cuci, dan yang membuat Luhan memekik tertawa saat Sehun memakai celana dalamnya sendiri diatas kepalanya sendiri.

"Haahaha.. Hyungie berikan padaku ppalli-ppalli..haahaha.." Luhan mengejar Sehun yang berlari memakai celana dalam yang masih bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Hahhah..kau tidak bisa menangkapku me-rong.." Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan yang mengejarnya di meja makan.

"Aaaaisshh jincha~Hyungie~ geumanhae~ kemarikan celana mu~ itu kotor~ ppalliiii~" Luhan merengek manja, ahh benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas bukan kepalang. "Geurae..tapi bayarannya mahal.." Sahut Sehun dengan pongah.

"Mwo! Untuk celana dalam kotor itu aku harus bayar mahal? Maldo andwae.." Luhan pun tak mau kalah, bersedekap sambil membuang muka kearah lain. Hmmm~ sin nan da gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil ber-smirk ria, benar-benar menyenangkan pikirnya karena mengganggu Luhan kini.

"Ini bayarannya—ummm.." Sehun menutup matanya sambil mem-pouting-kan bibirnya, membuat Luhan mencibir melangkah mendekati Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya seperti anak kecil yang mendongkol, Sehun yang mengintip sedikit mata kanannya mengulum senyum sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Saat berhadapan Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan ~chuup— Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun cepat.

"To~" Sehun meminta lagi dan Luhan mengecupnya lagi.

"To~" mintanya lagi dengan nada nakal dan namja mungil itu pun mengecupnya singkat (lagi).

"To~oo~" minta nya lagi dengan nada makin manja membuat Luhan tersenyum jengah. "Aishh~chuup~chup~mmmphh.." Luhan mengecup berkali-kali dan seketika ia terkejut luar biasa karena tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya menahan pinggulnya erat dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut tanpa paksaan, bibir Luhan sangat menggodanya, lelaki tampan itu melumatnya dengan lembut, memainkan bibir atas dan bawah bergantian, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan panas. Luhan membuka mulutnya mengerang. Kesempatan itu tak Sehun biarkan, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan bibir Luhan.

"Luhan—" Suara Sehun serak sensual saat melepaskan pangutan mereka dan Sehun mengecup lagi bibir itu lembut sambil mendesakkan lidahnya, Luhan yang tergoda dengan semua perlakuan Sehun ikut larut dan membalas pangutan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam pangutannya, nikmat sekali bibir Luhan pikirnya. Bibir Sehun menjelajah diseluruh permukaan bibir Luhan, bunyi kecapan membuat Sehun semakin panas dan bergairah, tangannya tak tinggal diam membelai punggung Luhan secara abstrak, namja mungil itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos Sehun sedang si namja tampan terus saja menjalin lidah Luhan menggoda,

Sehun benar-benar ingin menyerap semua rasa pada bibir juga lidah Luhan dan ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama tersengal-sengal.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyapu saliva di ujung bibir Luhan entah miliknya atau Luhan, atau keduanya. Luhan menarik celana dalam kotor diatas kepala Sehun dan wajahnya merona, ia tak ingin Sehun melihatnya, Luhan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya, ya Tuhan aku menginginkannya— menginginkan Luhan pikirnya.

Sehun dengan langkah lebarnya pun pergi ke kamarnya duduk di pinggir ranjang menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan siku tertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Kau sudah terlalu jauh, ingat Kyungsoo..ingat Kyungsoo..gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi bibir itu ahhh— Sehun mengerang dalam hatinya.

Sedang orang yang Sehun pikirkan kini hatinya juga berkecamuk hebat. Luhan sedikit bingung dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia seperti merasa ciuman ini adalah yang pertama? Bukankah dulu ia dan Yeonseok sering melakukannya, kenapa ciuman Hyungie sangat berbeda, dan kenapa ia seperti merasa bersalah? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, ia pun menepis semua praduga sambil melanjutkan cuciannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnieee~..."

Haahh tidak, Tuhan jangan dia lagi— gumam Bai Xian kesal dalam hatinya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Baekhyun saja arra?"

"Baiklah.. Baekkie-ah.." Chanyeol duduk di depan Bai Xian menumpu kedua sikunya diatas meja sambil berkedip genit menatap Bai Xian.

"ya..byeontae—a~geumanhae!" Bai Xian melotot dan Chanyeol tak perduli dengan tatapan Bai Xian karena ia merasa Bai Xian makin terlihat cantik saat marah seperti ini.

"Xian—" ini bukan Chanyeol yang memanggil, Bai Xian pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemanggil dan ternyata itu atasan diruangannya Zitao.

"Ne Bujang-nim." Bai Xian menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Maukah kau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanyanya pada Bai Xian, dan Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Tao.

"Yak! Panda..kau mengganggu kesenanganku.." Chanyeol yang menjawab membuat Tao mengulum senyumnya.

"Setiap karyawan baru selalu saja kau dekati, berilah kesempatan untuk yang lain teman—bagaimana Xian..kau mau kan makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Tao lagi pada Bai Xian setelah berkata pada Chanyeol, akan tetapi kata-kata Tao tadi membuat mata Bai Xian membola dan ia terlihat kesal, ternyata bukan padanya saja tapi kepada semua pegawai baru Chanyeol berlaku genit seperti itu?

"Ne Bujang-nim..aku ikut denganmu, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan namja mesum tiang listrik ini huuft—" Bai Xian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berjengit melihat tatapan Bai Xian yang terlihat benar-benar marah padanya.

Ahh— great, kini kartunya terbongkar dan itu dari mulut si-panda jomblo itu gumamnya dalam hati Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela berat nafasnya—

"ouhh nan ije chugota!" Lirihnya saat Bai Xian dan Tao berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Neon ije chugo isseo!" Chanyeol terlonjak akibat pundaknya di sentuh seseorang.

"Y—yak! Kau mengagetkanku.." Namja tiang listrik itu menatap seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Adalah Kai yang kini tersenyum terlihat mengejeknya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Yeol.. Baekhyun bukan namja yang bisa kau goda seenaknya, semua karyawan baru selalu kau dekati termasuk Luhan, pintarnya cantikku itu tak pernah merespon apapun signal yang kau berikan.." Kai menatapnya dalam. "Cari namja lain yeol, jangan Baekhyun." Kata-kata Kai membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak segigih ini ketika mendekati karyawan baru, tidak pernah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri saat mendekati namja atau yeoja manapun. Tapi Baekhyun—namja itu yang telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak tau malu, walau terlihat seperti itu Chanyeol tak perduli, entah apa didalam dirinya yang membuatnya jadi terlihat idiot dimata Baekhyun dan itu ia lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatian si namja mungil itu.

"Tidak Kai— kau tidak mengerti, aku mengejar Baekhyun benar-benar untuk diriku sendiri, aku tak pernah terlihat bodoh didepan namja cantik atau yeoja manis manapun dan kau pun tau aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka—dan entah kenapa di depan Baekhyun, aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri." Chanyeol memijat tengkuknya. Sebenarnya Kai pun merasa Chanyeol terlihat berbeda saat bersama Baekhyun, namja tinggi ini selalu saja memperlihatkan senyum idiotnya jika Baekhyun berada di dekatnya, tapi ia tak yakin dengan penglihatannya saat ini, kecuali Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak perduli jika melihat karyawan yang baru masuk nantinya, entahlah..yang Kai harap sahabatnya tidak mengejar Baekhyun hanya untuk bermain-main saja.

.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sekilas menatap namja tampan yang kini sedang menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam. Kenapa Yeonseok hyung mulai terlihat tak perduli kembali, setelah insiden itu ia tak pernah mendengar namja tampan itu membuka suaranya pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Bai Xian yang ikut makan malam bersama menatap Luhan yang sesekali melihat Sehun yang tak sedikit pun mengangkat wajahnya, tapi ia tak perduli.

"Gege.." Bai Xian membuka suaranya, dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Xian?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Apa Kai hyung sudah menghubungi gege?" Luhan tertegun, ia pun terbangun mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar Sehun.

"Ya ampun Xian, ada dua puluh panggilan dari Kai dan aku..aku tidak tau kenapa profil ponselku silent." Luhan menekan tombol virtual di bawah layar dan mencoba menghubungi Kai. Sehun sesekali menatap tajam punggung Luhan yang menjauh sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

Haahh susah payah aku meng-silent-kan ponselnya, tetap saja mereka saling mencari satu sama lain..ssi pal! Lirihnya dalam hati.

Bai Xian terkekeh dan terdengar nada mencela dari tawanya membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

Bai Xian tersenyum mengejek. "Amugeotdo aniyo.." Jawab Bai Xian sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet dan membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci piring meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Hyung~" suara lembut Luhan membuat Sehun membalikkan cepat tubuhnya.

"Ne?" Jawabnya dan Luhan mendekati Sehun yang masih mengaduk malas makan malamnya.

"Malam ini aku harus memeriksa kehamilanku, Kai menawarkan diri mengantarku ke rumah sakit." Ucap Luhan hati-hati sambil mengarah pandangannya ketempat lain.

"Kau suka pergi dengannya?" Tanya Sehun dan terdengar nada kecewa.

"Aku..aku su—"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Hahh, pergilah! Aku juga ada urusan diluar!" Potong Sehun setengah memekik kesal dan melangkah lebar kekamar.

Luhan menatapnya sedih, padahal aku mau bilang suka pergi denganmu hyung— gumamnya dalam hati menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

BLAM!

Luhan berjengit, Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya. Yeonseok hyung benar-benar berubah gumam Luhan dalam hati, ia pun membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan membuang makanan yang tidak Sehun habiskan tadi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, terkadang ia sering berpikir apa Yeonseok hyung memiliki kekasih lain? Kalau memang ada siapa namja atau yeoja itu? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya dan saat Luhan selesai membersihkan meja juga mencuci piring bel berbunyi berkali-kali. Luhan mengusap kedua tangannya yang basah dengan handuk lap yang tergantung di dinding dan melangkah ke pintu, ia tersenyum saat melihat layar intercom, Luhan membuka pintu setelahnya.

"Kai.. Yeoli.." Luhan memekik senang didepan pintu, "ayo masuk.." Serunya dan Kai masuk ke dalam diikuti Chanyeol. "Aku akan bersiap-siap lanjutnya" Kai mengangguk dan Chanyeol hanya menatap nyalang ke segala ruangan di depannya seperti mencari sesuatu. Mana dia ya? Lirihnya dalam hati.

Saat Kai dan Chanyeol menunggu Luhan, suara pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol langsung berbalik melihat objek yang ia cari-cari dari tadi, Bai Xian dengan baju santainya keluar dari kamar sambil membaca majalahnya.

"Baekkie.." Panggil Kai padanya dan Bai Xian menurunkan majalahnya menatap kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung.." Pekiknya saat matanya melihat Kai dan pandangannya langsung menjadi jengah saat melihat orang yang dia masukkan ke dalam list 'paling dia benci' ada juga di hadapannya.

"Hai.." Ucap Bai Xian malas kearah Chanyeol dan ia duduk di samping Kai setelah itu, mereka duduk dalam diam, Kai yang merangkul Bai Xian sambil ikut melihat apa yang dibaca namja itu membuka suara.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan mengantar Luhan memeriksa kandungannya, kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Kai sambil mengusap rambut coklat madu Bai Xian.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, Bai Xian sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih asik menatapnya sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Kau akan menyesal, karena setelah dari dokter aku dan Chanyeol akan mengajak gege-mu bersenang-senang..kau yakin tidak mau ikut melepas lelah setelah seharian bekerja di kantor?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat Bai Xian menatapnya sambil berpikir, dan Bai Xian mengarahkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga Kai.

"Aku akan ikut, tapi hyung— jauhkan namja idiot itu dariku..okay~?" Bisiknya membuat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju pada namja yang telah ia anggap adiknya ini. Bai Xian segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari kearah kamar. Kai berbalik kearah Chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum dan namja tiang listrik itu tersenyum tampan sambil menggumamkan "gomawoyeo~" pelan sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya tanpa suara. Luhan yang keluar dari kamarnya langsung ikut duduk disofa panjangnya di sebelah Kai.

"Kata Xian dia akan ikut, tunggu sebentar ne—" Kai tersenyum menatap Luhan penuh cinta. "Joasseo!" Katanya lembut pada namja mungil yang tersenyum sangat manis dan Kai hampir meleleh dibuatnya.

Cklek!

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar utama yang terbuka. Sehun yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang dilipat menyampirkan leather coat pada lengannya, ia terlihat sangat tampan dan seperti bersiap-siap ingin pergi, Luhan berdiri dan melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Hyungie—kau sudah mau pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Sehun menatap Luhan jengah "bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya singkat dan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya mematung mendengar jawabannya yang sedikit terdengar kasar, ia pun berlalu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat air mata Luhan yang terjatuh karena jawabannya.

.

.

"Sial..sial..aarghh!!" Sehun memukul berkali-kali setir mobilnya kesal. Apa yang membuat ia kesal? Tentu saja dengan Kai yang berada di sekitar Luhan. Sehun cemburu sekaligus kesal tak bisa apa-apa jika namja hitam itu dekat dengan Luhan. Bodoh kau Sehun! Bodoh! Bodoh! Gumamnya dalam hati dan seketika gerakannya terhenti matanya menatap empat namja yang masuk ke dalam ferrari kuning milik Kai dan melaju di depannya. Secepatnya Sehun menstarter mobil Rubicon Blacknya melaju mengikuti mobil Kai dari belakang, seperti yang Sehun katakan ia ada urusan diluar dan itu bohong. Itu ia lakukan semata-mata agar dirinya juga bisa mengikuti Luhan, Sehun tak perduli bagaimana nanti tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Luhan dan tak ingin namja mungil itu jatuh ke tangan Kai.

Menyukai Luhan?

Yeah benar. Sehun mulai menyukai Luhan dan sadar dengan perasaannya saat ia mencium Luhan hari ini.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari gedung rumah sakit, ia keluar dan memakai coat, masker, juga topi hitamnya memperhatikan dari jauh Luhan yang menunggu giliran untuk bertemu dengan dokter kandungan bernama Kim Minseok.

Kau seperti stalker Sehun pabbo! Tapi biarlah pikirnya, yang terpenting ia dapat melihat Luhan walau dari jarak jauh sekalipun itu tak apa-apa, disana Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kai yang membelai perutnya yang masih rata membuat Sehun panas dingin dan mencengkeram kasar ujung coat yang ia pakai, namja mesum itu senang sekali mencari-cari kesempatan memegang Luhan—nya.

Saat ini kembali didalam mobil Sehun masih tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kearah mobil Kai yang melaju ke jalan gangnam-gu, aish..mau kemana lagi sekarang mereka? Sehun menarik kopling kasar dan melaju dibelakang mobil Kai dan ikut berhenti agak jauh saat Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di jalan chungdam-dong mengajak Luhan juga Bai Xian dan Chanyeol di belakang mereka masuk ke salah satu bar. "Dasar namja gila, Luhan lagi hamil, dengan seenaknya dia membawa Luhan ke bar, namja picik, apa dia mau membuat Luhan mabuk dan jatuh dalam pelukannya? shit!" umpat Sehun sambil mencengkram stir-nya, saat Luhan dan yang lain tak terlihat lagi Sehun mengambil setelan lain di tempat duduk bagian belakang, membuka kancing perkancing kemeja hitamnya dan mengganti dengan kaos hitam pekat dengan V neck dipadukan jas abu-abu gelap mengacak poni dan rambutnya berikut kaca mata berbingkai hitam tebal, penampilan yang berbeda dan tentu saja tetap tampan.

Semoga Luhan dan yang lainnya tak mengenaliku bisiknya dalam hati..Sehun pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke bar memandang sekeliling lalu ahh— itu mereka pekiknya dalam hati melihat Luhan dengan kaos putih tipis tertutupi jas lembut yang pas di tubuhnya membuat Sehun tanpa sadar kesal sendiri melihat Luhan yang begitu terlihat tampan dan cantik malam ini dibawah kerlap-kerlip lampu bar, Sehun melihat bukan hanya wanita saja yang menatap Luhan lapar, tetapi para namja berstatus seme pun menatap Luhan tak berkedip, setelah memesan minumannya ia duduk di sudut bar, Sehun menggeretakkan gigi dan rahangnya mengeras, ia menggenggam keras stem glass yang berisi bourbon melihat Kai kini merangkul mesra pundak Luhan.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan Kai merangkulnya seperti tak mau melepaskannya, Luhan tau bahwa Kai ingin menjaganya. Kai sangat tau bagaimana mata para namja dan yeoja yang memandang Luhan malam ini, dan ia tak ingin Luhan didekati siapapun.

"Mereka sangat serasi benar kan Baekkie —seperti kita—" seru Chanyeol pada Bai Xian yang menatapnya malas.

"Mereka memang sangat serasi, but there's no —we—, remember that."

"Kau membenciku Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Naega? Aniyo..untuk apa?" Bai Xian menenggak minumannya.

"Setelah Tao mengatakan 'itu' kau makin terlihat membenciku." Chanyeol ikut menenggak minumannya, Bai Xian hanya menatapnya dan membenarkannya dalam hati, mereka berdua terdiam tanpa kata dan beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Apa yang Tao katakan memang benar, aku slalu mendekati semua karyawan baru atau para trainee yang magang di kantor, tapi semata-mata bukan karena aku ingin melakukan hubungan spesial dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin berteman..hanya itu..aku tak pernah melakukan hal buruk seperti melakukan skinship apapun atau—" Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya seperti mengatakan tanda petik membuat Bai Xian tersenyum miring sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tau kan apa itu.. Aku tak pernah melakukannya, aku hanya suka mengajak mereka makan, karena aku suka sekali makan— mungkin mereka yang salah mengartikan semua..padahal aku memperlakukan mereka sama." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan jujur saja itu membuat hati Bai Xian melembut. Melembut? What? Tak mungkin— gumam Bai Xian dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu ubah semua perilakumu terhadap karyawan baru.." Ucap Bai Xian datar.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Bai Xian.

"MWO? ANIDA—" Teriak Bai Xian membuat Chanyeol berjengit, begitupun para pengunjung bar di sekitar mereka yang memandangnya kini, membuat dirinya agak menunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku dan mendekati Bai Xian.

"Nah—kau saja tidak terpengaruh, berarti bukan salahku kalau mereka menyalah artikan semua perhatian yang aku lakukan.." Bai Xian tertegun dengan perkataan Chanyeol, benar juga kata si namja tiang ini, kenapa aku harus membencinya? hal itu membuat Bai Xian tersenyum dan Chanyeol melihat itu membuat hatinya terpana menatap manisnya senyuman Bai Xian.

"Kau mau berteman denganku Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Tentu saja—" Jawab Bai Xian membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar melompat-lompat mengatakan 'yes' berkali-kali dan tentu saja Bai Xian terkekeh dibuatnya, tak ada salahnya berteman dengan si idiot tampan ini gumam Bai Xian dalam hati.

Luhan melihat itu tersenyum kearah Bai Xian dan Chanyeol. "Apa yang dikatakan Xian sampai Yeoli kegirangan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sedang memesan minuman. Kai menatap Luhan dan mengarah pandangannya ke Chanyeol dan Bai Xian.

"Entahlah, tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang, nah ini minumanmu Lu—" ujar Kai sambil menyodorkan strawberry milkshake kearahnya. "Kai~ wae? Aku ingin minum sepertimu.." Luhan merengek manja. "Aigo yeppuda.. Tentu saja—tidak boleh—" Kai mencubit pelan hidung bangir Luhan membuat namja mungil itu menyipitkan matanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku ingin kau dan bayi dalam kandunganmu sehat." Kai mengusak lembut surai madu Luhan dan tersenyum gemas kearahnya. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat melamun sambil menikmati milkshake-nya tanpa suara. "Kau tidak suka disini?" Tanya Kai yang memperhatikan Luhan.

"Ne?" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku bilang, kau tak suka disini?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Aniyo— aku suka.." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"geojinmal!" Sahut Kai menatap Luhan tajam. "Ada yang kau pikirkan dan aku tau itu.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku memikirkan Yeonseok hyung—mian." Luhan meminta maaf.

"Apa yang membuatmu memikirkannya humm?" Kai menyisir rambut Luhan dengan jemarinya, Luhan menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan susah seperti akan menangis. "Hey— aku membawamu kesini untuk menghiburmu agar melupakan semua kesedihanmu sayang." Kai meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dia sangat berbeda Kai, dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, ada saatnya dia memperlakukanku dengan baik tapi selanjutnya ia kembali menjadi Yeonseok yang kasar, Kai~ kira-kira apa dia memiliki namja atau yeoja lain?" Luhan menduga-duga, air matanya menetes.

"Aku mohon Luhan, jangan pikirkan hal yang tak penting." Kai berusaha mengalihkan arah bicara mereka.

"Tapi dia sangat penting bagiku Kai, aku mencintainya dan rasanya sakit ketika orang yang kita cintai berubah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat." Luhan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, andai saja Kai bisa mengatakan bahwa saat ini yang bersamamu buka Yeonseok, Luhan— andai saja ia bisa mengatakan bahwa Yeonseok sudah tiada, Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap lampu-lampu diatas langit bar.

"Yang aku tau, saat pintu yang kita harapkan tidak mau terbuka walau kita berusaha mati-matian membukanya tidak ada salahnya melihat pintu yang lain yang mungkin saja memang tidak terkunci Luhan." Kai menepuk bahu Luhan dan mengusak rambutnya, berharap Luhan mengerti bahwa ia lah pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. "Luhan aku ke toilet sebentar, jangan kemana-mana okay sayang—" Kai meninggalkan Luhan, tanpa menjawab Luhan hanya menatap kosong dance floor yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa pasangan— ia kembali merenungkan apa yang Kai katakan.

Sehun yang kini telah berada di samping Luhan tanpa namja mungil itu tau karena ia memunggunginya agar dapat mendengar apa yang Luhan dan Kai bicarakan.

Sehun pun berharap sama seperti perkataan Kai, agar Luhan melupakan hyung—nya dan masuk ke hatinya karena ia juga ingin menjadi pintu yang tak terkunci yang disebutkan Kai tadi, Sehun menghela nafasnya penuh harap, seketika ia tersentak melirik kearah Luhan yang kini melangkah kearah dance floor, semua mata seketika mengawasi pergerakannya.

Luhan ikut turun di dance floor saat musik Alan walker—Sing me to sleep—terdengar, jujur saja, lama Luhan tak menikmati hiburan malamnya, biasanya ia menari hanya di hadapan Yeonseok, tak perduli siapapun yang melihat karena Yeonseok menjaganya dari tangan-tangan nakal, Luhan pun terus saja mengingat semua saat ia bersama Yeonseok, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya, ikut menghentakkan kepala dan pinggulnya, berikut kedua lengannya ia layangkan keatas seperti menggulung, Luhan tak perduli semua mata memandang padanya, di sela-sela tariannya di kerumunan para namja yang berstatus uke pastinya sedikit kesal melihat seme mereka yang terpana dengan kecantikan namja mungil itu, atau para namja stright yang kesal karena yeoja mereka lebih terpaku memperhatikan Luhan si pria cantik sekaligus tampan terlihat sisi manly—nya, Luhan pun menitikkan air matanya sambil terus menari menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti irama, indah memang tapi wajahnya tidak memancarkan itu. Sehun yang melihat itu dipenuhi rasa resah, terlebih rasa amarahnya memuncak saat kedua lengan Kai menarik Luhan kedalam tubuhnya ikut mengajak Luhan mengikuti gerakan nakalnya, dan Sehun benci itu, tanpa sadar ia berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kai, menarik cepat lengan namja mungil itu membawa masuk kedalam lautan manusia agar Kai tak menemukannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maap beribu maap inyong haturkan kehadapan sodara-sodara sekalian. Kemaren rencananya mau update tapi suasana kantor lagi mencekam. Jadi rada tatut buka lappy ato ponsel hiksss.

Mana pulang kerumah bawa PR dari kantor lageh.

Bos mayah-mayah ama cemua kalyawan..telmasuk aku ikh..cebel deh~ *ee..dia malah curhat*

Maap juga ni ye kalo ceritanya tu alur nya cepat ato merasa ada yang lambat. Karena emang apa yang ada dikepala kalo ngerasa cocok langsung aku tumpah kan diatas meja eh maksudnya di cerita-ku kekeke.

Mengetik sambil melihat foto2 Yeonseok oppa dan Sehun bener2 menyegarkan mata *oke ini tidak penting*

Semoga makin suka ya ama ceritanya.

Untuk yang favs and foll thank bgt.

Untuk yang review gomapta.

Untuk sider ayo dunk ikutan review, tapi gomawo udah mau baca.

na wasseo : gw dtg

nan ije chugota : mampus gw

neon ije chugo isseo : mampus lu

Yeorobun saranghae..


	8. Chapter 8

Make you mine?

 ** _I'M NOT HIM_**

 ** _HUNHAN_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak seperti ada yang menariknya, seorang namja tinggi berkaca mata menariknya kedalam lautan manusia yang sedang asik menari mengikuti alunan musik yang memekakkan telinga, hingar bingar musik menutupi suaranya yang berteriak sambil menarik-narik lengannya. Luhan tak bisa melawan kekuatan namja yang menariknya keluar dari bar kini, dan seketika namja kaca mata yang tak ia kenali itu membawanya masuk kedalam rubicon hitam.

Saat namja itu masuk Luhan menatap takut padanya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku.. Siapa kau? —aku mau keluar.." Luhan berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci rapat.

"Luhan diamlah— kita pulang sekarang!" Sehun membuka kaca matanya dan—

"H-hyung~" Luhan tercengang menatap namja yang ia kenal. Yeonseok hyung kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi dia bilang ada urusan..Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Seharusnya setelah kau cek kandungan langsung beristirahat dirumah, bukannya pergi bersenang-senang di bar." Sehun menstarter mobilnya, memindahkan kopling dan melajukan mobilnya. "Kita pulang!" Ucapnya lagi dan Luhan hanya terdiam menunduk.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Drrrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Y-yeoboseyo.."

 **Luhan! Kau dimana?—**

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai.. Aku akan pulang.."

 **Kau..kau bersama siapa?**

"Aku bersama—"

Sret! Pip!

"Hyung..kenapa kau matikan?"

"Hhh.. Luhan..Kai tak perlu tau apa yang kau lakukan, dia bukan kekasihmu. Aku. Aku kekasihmu!" Sehun menekan lama tombol sisi ponsel membuat benda tersebut mati total dan melempar ponsel tadi ke jok belakang.

"Tapi Xian—"

"Akan kuhubungi nanti, sekarang kita pulang!" Sehun melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

'Aku tak perduli, akan aku hadapi Kai walau apapun yang terjadi, Luhan milikku. MILIKKU!' Sehun bermonolog dalam hatinya dan terus saja melajukan mobilnya sambil mengambil ponselnya dalam saku dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

.

.

Kai berlari mengikuti Luhan entah di tarik oleh siapa, dia benar-benar kuatir. Mata tajamnya menatap ke segala arah dan ia kehilangan Luhan. "Shit!" Umpatnya.

"Kai.." Chanyeol dan Bai Xian menghampirinya. "Aku kehilangan Luhan, seseorang menariknya.. Ssi pal.." Geram Kai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan panggilan cepat, menunggu seseorang mengangkatnya.

 **Y-** **yeoboseyo..** —

"Luhan! Kau dimana?"

 **Aku baik-baik saja Kai..** **Aku** **akan** **pulang**..

"Kau—kau bersama siapa?"

 **Aku** **bersama...pip..**

"Yeoboseyo..yeob.. LUHAN--" pekik Kai kesal. Dan mencoba memghubungi lagi. 'telepon yang anda tuju sed—'

"Lu—akhh..ponselnya mati.. Sial!" Umpat Kai saat mencoba menghubungi Luhan kembali.

"Apa katanya hyung..dan Luhan ge ada dimana?" Bai Xian bertanya pada Kai yang masih kesal karena ponsel Luhan yang tak aktif.

"Entahlah Baek.. Ponselnya mati, awalnya dia menjawab baik-baik saja tadi dan akan pulang." Kai mengusak rambutnya.

Bai Xian yang kuatir tersentak, ponselnya bergetar, ia mengeluarkan dari saku dan melihat ada pesan singkat dan membukanya.

"Aku tau dengan siapa Luhan ge pulang, Hyung aku pulang duluan ne.." Kai menatap Bai Xian heran begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Siapa Baek? Dan dimana Luhan saat ini?" Kai menarik lengannya bertanya tak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa yang membawa Luhan tadi.

"Kau takkan percaya hyung—dia orang yang selalu berbuat kasar pada Luhan ge, ternyata dia mengikuti kita dan membawa Luhan ge pergi ke rumahnya kini, kau tau dia siapa hyung.. Aku pergi Chanyeol, Kai hyung —paii.." Bai Xian melangkah cepat keluar dari bar dan memanggil taxi.

Brakk!

"ARGHHH..Siaal..f*k!" Umpat kai sambil memukul meja bar dan Chanyeol yang tak tau apa-apa hanya menatap sahabatnya heran. "Kau tau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun.. Sehun! Seharusnya aku tau bahwa dia akan menyukai Luhan—ku..Argghh!" Kai menggeram mengacak rambutnya kesal dan meminum tequilanya kasar.

"Sehun? Maksudmu Sehun yang menggantikan Yeonseok hyung? Sehun, bungsu dari Oh Sajangnim?" Tanya Chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kai.

"Hey! Aku pesan lagi minuman yang sama!" Teriak Kai pada bartender, dan setelah pelayan bar tersebut menuangkan minumannya tanpa berlama-lama Kai menenggak menghabiskannya mendesis kesal tak perduli dengan tenggorokannya yang terbakar dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kesal, Sehun tak menepati janjinya dan besok ia harus menemui Sehun as soon as possible.

.

.

.

 ** _I'M_** **_NOT_** **_HIM_**

.

.

.

"Hyung—kenapa kita pulang ke rumah appa dan eomma? Kenapa bukan ke apartment?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun saat mobil memasuki gerbang mansion Oh dan berhenti di halaman depan.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dan memegang erat jemarinya.

"Luhan—kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun dan pertanyaannya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja hyung, dan kalau kau tidak lupa, kita akan mempunyai anak." jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan memeluk perutnya yang hampir terlihat membuncit. Sehun ikut membelai perut Luhan membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum manis. Sehun menatap mata Luhan. 'Aku sepertinya juga mencintaimu Luhan, tapi kau tak mencintaiku, kau mencintai Yeonseok hyung dan aku ingin kau menjauh dari Kai. Karena aku ak—'.

"Hyungie~" Luhan memanggil Sehun lembut, membuat namja tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh..ayo kita turun Luhan..kita tidur disini malam ini." Ucapnya dan Sehun pun turun, begitu juga Luhan, dengan cepat namja tampan itu melangkah mengapit lengan Luhan membawanya masuk ke rumah mewahnya.

Sehun menatap maid yang menjaga pintu utama, menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Luhan agar maid tersebut mengerti dan—

"Ahh..Se—selamat malam tuan Yeonseok, tuan Luhan.." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya begitu juga Luhan. Semua pekerja memang telah mengetahui insiden yang terjadi pada Luhan yang menganggap tuan muda bungsu mereka adalah Yeonseok.

Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun sang nyonya rumah pun mewanti setiap pengawal, pekerja dan para pelayan agar memanggil Sehun dengan nama Yeonseok jika bersama Luhan.

"Dimana eomma dan appa?" Tanya Sehun. "Tuan dan nyonya diruang perpustakaan sambil minum teh." Sehun dan Luhan pun melangkah masuk ke gerbang ruang tengah dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Pintu besar perpustakaan terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah Tuan Oh Tae Woo sedang membaca beberapa buku koleksinya di temani Nyonya Oh yang menikmati secangkir teh sambil menatap televisi dalam ruangan tersebut, seketika kedua sosok itu menatap kearah pintu, dan Seo Hyun yang pertama memekik bahagia.

"Luhan! Anakku! Ahh Se— eh Yeonseok kau membawa Luhan dan juga calon cucuku, terima kasih sayang." Seo Hyun memeluk Sehun dan melangkah kearah Luhan menariknya duduk di sofa memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan calon cucu-ku Luhan?" Tanya Tuan Oh Tae Woo pada namja mungil yang sedang kesusahan karena terus saja di peluk oleh istrinya.

"Eomma..sudahlah, Luhan sulit bernafas jika kau memeluknya seperti itu, kami akan tidur disini malam ini dan appa tentu saja Luhan dan calon bayi kami sehat, iya kan sayang?" Sehun menatap lembut Luhan membuat ia merona dan menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk.

Seo Hyun yang melihat dan mendengar semua yang Sehun katakan membuatnya mengernyit tak mengerti dan bingung dengan perilaku Sehun yang berbeda. Terlihat lebih, tulus? Mungkin.

Ia menatap ke dalam mata Sehun seperti ingin mengatakan 'apakah eomma melewatkan sesuatu' pada mata Sehun dan anaknya itu hanya salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Luhan ayo eomma antar ke kamar kalian.. Apa kau sudah makan sayang?" Seo Hyun masih tak mengerti dan menarik Luhan terus bertanya sambil meninggalkan sang appa dan Sehun.

"Well.. Apakah ada yang terlewatkan Sehun?" Tanya Tae Woo pada anak bungsunya sambil bersedekap di meja bacanya. Sehun memijit dahinya. "Entahlah appa..aku..aku tak tau, dan semua terjadi begitu saja." Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan tatapannya langsung mengarah pada appa—nya.

"Dulu kau membenci dalam situasi berada disisi Luhan— Kau mencintainya?" Sahut Tae Woo memicingkan matanya sambil memberi pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi appa, aku tak tau..yang pasti aku ingin menjaga Luhan dan mungkin appa benar, aku mulai mencintai—"

"Lupakan Luhan!" Potong Tae Woo.

"Ne?" Sehun tersentak dan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap appa —nya.

"Kau mungkin lupa telah berjanji kepada seorang namja untuk mencintai dan menikahinya Sehun!"

Appa benar, Sehun melupakan hal itu.

"Keluarga Do menginginkan kalian cepat menikah setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sebenarnya appa sudah meminta agar kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo setelah kau menyelesaikan kuliah mu. Tapi mereka—" Tae Woo mengedikkan bahunya. "—Mereka meminta tahun ini kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo karena anak mereka hari ini telah graduated ceremony, dan ini undangannya, appa dan eomma tak bisa datang, mereka juga mengerti kesibukanmu makanya mereka hanya menghubungi appa." Tae Woo mengambil amplop berisi undangan untuk hadir dalam acara tersebut, Sehun yang masih terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata hanya mengambil amplop tersebut lalu membuka dan membacanya.

"Apa kalian jarang berkomunikasi?" Lanjut tuan Oh lagi bertanya. Sehun melempar undangan keatas meja dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, pikiran Sehun dipenuhi oleh Luhan sampai-sampai melupakan Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

"Appa..kalau aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati sambil bangun dari kursinya, Tae Woo menarik nafasnya dan menghempasnya.

"Appa dan eomma telah sepakat untuk mengangkat Luhan dan Bai Xian menjadi bagian dari kita, kau mendapatkan dua hyung sekaligus, dan untuk Luhan sendiri appa dan eomma sudah memikirkannya matang-matang akan hal ini, kami akan memberitahu Luhan semuanya tanpa menyembunyikannya lagi, dan jika Luhan sembuh, itu harapan appa dan eomma—" Tae Woo menundukkan kepalanya memijit dahinya pelan dan menatap Sehun setelahnya. "Kami akan menikahkan Luhan dengan Kim Jongin." Lanjutnya.

Itu semua kalimat terpanjang yang Sehun dengar dari sang appa yang terkenal dingin dan pelit dalam perkataannya dan semua kalimat itu pula lah yang membuat Sehun tak bisa berdiri pada tempatnya, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi matanya nyalang membayangkan Luhan menikah dengan Kai, tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin gumamnya dalam hati— Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima. "Kenapa harus Kai? Appa..wae?" Nafas Sehun tercekat tak terima.

"Aku! Aku yang mengatakan pada uncle dan auntie agar Luhan ge menikah dengan Kai hyung."

Sehun berbalik menatap seseorang yang masuk dengan suara lantang. "Ya aku —Bai Xian!" Sehun menatap nanar kearah Bai Xian seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, Kai hyung menyayangi..ahh ani tapi sangat mencintai Luhan ge dengan tulus." Bai Xian menatap balik mata Sehun. "Kau tak tau siapa Kai sebenarnya Xian— dia itu picik!" Sehun sedikit memekik kesal.

"Aku tau siapa seorang Kim Jongin yang kau sebut picik itu Sehun dan maaf uncle tapi aku rasa Sehun lebih picik dan menginginkan Luhan ge menjadi miliknya padahal ia sudah memiliki namjachingu." Bai Xian seperti memohon bantuan Tae Woo agar mau menjelaskan apa keinginannya.

"Sehun anakku..mengertilah! Luhan tak mungkin bisa kau miliki." Tae Woo menatap sayang anaknya. "Luhan hanya mencintai Yeonseok dan lambat laun ia akan tau semuanya, dan Kim Jongin adalah namja yang terbaik untuk Luhan dan..dan tentu saja Luhan lama-lama akan mencintainya."

"Kenapa kalian seperti yakin bahwa Luhan akan mencintai Kai eoh?" Tanya Sehun kesal. "Aku tak perduli, Luhan milikku —walau ia hanya menganggapku Yeonseok hyung aku tak perduli—LUHAN MILIKKU!!" nada suara Sehun makin meninggi dan keluar dari ruang perpustakaan hampir menabrak eomma nya. "Mana Luhan eomma?" Tanya Sehun. "Eoh! Ada dikamar Yeonseok, kena—" Seo Hyun menatap Sehun yang berlari ke lantai dua tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya dan ia menatap suaminya juga Bai Xian dengan bingung. "Xian.. Yeobo.. Waeyo?" Tanya Seo Hyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Yeobo—Sehun mencintai Luhan dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dia tidak terima." Tae Woo menghela nafasnya menatap istrinya yang entah keterkejutannya itu mengartikan apa. "MWO?? Aish anak itu..aku akan—"

"Yeobo.." Tae Woo menahan istrinya. "Sudahlah, nanti kita jelaskan pelan-pelan pada Sehun agar ia mau mengerti, malam ini biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya..Xian kau juga malam ini tidur saja disini." Tae Woo menepuk bahu Bai Xian.

"Tidak uncle..aku akan pulang.." Bai Xian menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya dan memijit pangkal hidung bangirnya terlihat lelah. "Tidak sayang..kau harus tidur disini, kau baru boleh pulang besok, atau auntie—"

"Arraseo..arraseo..aku akan tidur disini.." Potong Bai Xian dengan kedua tangannya mengarah ke dada seperti meminta ampun membuat pasangan tuan dan nyonya Oh terkekeh.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sedikit berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar milik Yeonseok—, menutup pintunya pelan berjalan hati-hati kearah ranjang king size dalam kamar tersebut, tatapannya melembut saat melihat seseorang yang meringkuk di balik selimut dengan dengkuran halus dan teratur. Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang menyentuh lembut pipi Luhan, membuat namja mungil itu mengeliat pelan terganggu oleh sentuhannya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, Sehun masih sulit percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya terlihat sangat imut lirihnya dalam hati. Sehun bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah balkon membuka pintunya dan berdiri menatap kota Seoul dari atas menikmati angin yang berhembus membelai kulitnya. "Ahh.. Chupta.." Sehun mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, terdiam matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat kembali semua perkataan appa—nya. Katakan lah ia jahat, selingkuh dari Kyungsoo dan berpaling. Itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya, eomma yang memaksanya menjadi Yeonseok hyung dan kini saat ia mulai mencintai Luhan mereka malah ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Luhan dan menikahkan namja mungil itu dengan namja yang ia benci— Kai.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Luhan yang slalu memanjakannya, Sehun meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya didada bidangnya, membayangkan Luhan hidup bersama Kai rasanya sakit sekali ya Tuhan. Jika tau begini ia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul atau tidak mau berjumpa dengan Luhan, tangan kanannya meremas pagar balkon dan seketika air mata yang ia tahan mengalir di pipinya— ia menghapusnya cepat, cengeng sekali kau Sehun? Pikirnya, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan Luhan.

Seketika tubuhnya berjengit merasakan dua lengan mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang, tengkuknya hangat dan sedikit basah. Luhan memeluk dan mengecup tengkuknya sayang.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu hyung? Baru hari ini aku melihatmu berdiri di balkon, biasanya kau tak suka berada di balkon." Bisik Luhan dan Sehun berbalik menatapnya. "Hyu— Hyungie.. Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kuatir dan tersentak saat Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat. "Hyung—" Luhan mencoba melonggarkan pelukan dari Sehun. "Tidak Luhan! Biarkan begini. Sebentar saja!" Sehun setengah memekik.

Luhan membelai punggung Sehun membalas pelukannya. "Luhan.." Suara Sehun serak memanggil namja mungil dalam pelukannya. "Apapun yang terjadi— apapun itu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya tak ingin melepaskan Luhan. Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Aku mencintaimu hyung— yakinlah aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya menatap dalamnya mata Luhan. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu..sangat!" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan yang masih tetap kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Yeonseok hyung pikirnya, Luhan pun tetap membelai punggung Sehun, menepuk pelan menenangkannya.

"Ayo hyung kita istirahat—" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga Sehun dan menariknya masuk kedalam membantu Sehun membuka semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Luhan membawanya ketempat tidur menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Hari ini biar aku yang memelukmu okay hyung—" Sehun hanya mengangguk mengikuti apa yang Luhan katakan, merebahkan kepala Sehun di lengan Luhan yang merengkuh dalam pelukannya, namja tampan itu pun merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah di dapatkannya. Luhan membelai pelan wajah Sehun menariknya masuk ke dalam ceruk lehernya sambil membelai punggung namja tampan itu sambil menyanyikan lagu 'skin to skin' kesukaannya secara lembut.

 _Take your time_

 _I'll be right here with you in the longest fight_ _Never will neglect you I'll stay by your side_ _Never would direct you_ _If I'm left behind_ _Will I still feel your touch_

 _Will I still be_ _your_ _love_

 _I_ _wanna_ _go_ beyond

 _I_ _wanna_ _go to far_ _Now tell me I'm_ _the_ _only_ _one_

 _Skin..to_ _skin_..

Lirik itu membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menghirup aroma namja mungil yang kini merengkuhnya. Sehun pun terlelap sampai pagi datang menyapa—

 **~I'** **M** **NOT** **HIM~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengeliat saat matahari membiaskan sinarnya disela-sela tirai kamar, matanya mengerjap berusaha terbuka dan tangannya meraba-raba mencari sosok tadi malam yang merengkuh erat tubuhnya. "Luhan —Lu.." Suara serak Sehun memanggil namja mungil itu, dan matanya kini terbuka lebar tersadar tak ada siapapun, ia hanya sendiri dikamar.

Sehun berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil—

"LUHAN.. LU—" Sehun membuka semua kamar termasuk kamarnya dan kamar orang tuanya yang kosong. Ahh perpustakaan! Pikirnya dan Sehun melebarkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan, kosong. Sehun terus membuka setiap ruangan yang tertutup. Termasuk ruang makan keluarga, ruang tamu, kantor appa-nya. Semua kamar tamu dan garasi juga gudang. Setiap maid yang ia tanya selalu gelagapan dan Sehun tidak sabaran menunggu. Sebelum mereka mengatakan Luhan dimana Sehun dengan cepat melangkah terus mencari.

"LUHAAAN.." Kosong.. Kemana semuanya? Apa appa dan eomma membawa Luhan pergi jauh darinya? ANDWAE— pikirnya, langkahnya pun makin lebar mengarah ke ruang makan dekat taman dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"LU—"

"Hyung.."

"—han.." Sehun menatap sosok yang ia cari-cari dari tadi jantungnya berdetak kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah dan terpancar rona bahagia diwajahnya menatap Luhan yang kini berada di ruang makan terbuka di dekat taman bunga milik eomma-nya bersama orang tuanya juga Bai Xian. Mereka saling mengernyitkan dahi mereka, bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun yang seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin ada sedikit benarnya, tetapi yang pasti Sehun takut kehilangan Luhan.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu disetiap sudut ruangan Luhan." Ujar Sehun kuatir, Luhan yang membawa bowlful salad buah buatannya hanya terkekeh melihat namja yang dimatanya Yeonseok ini mencarinya diseluruh sudut rumah.

"Hyung —kau mencariku seperti aku ini barang hilang." Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menatapnya lembut. "Lihat ini..Aku tak bisa pergi darimu hyung, kau telah mengikatku..jika kau lupa." Luhan memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis sebelah kirinya, cincin yang diberi Yeonseok saat melamarnya dulu. Sehun bernafas lega walau terlihat tak suka dengan cincin yang bersarang di jari manis Luhan. Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu Luhan, dariku! pikirnya. Egois? Sangat— Sehun ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya sendiri.

"Duduk lah Sehun, nikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Luhan ge sementara waktu." Bisikan Bai Xian menyadarkan lamunannya dan ia menatap namja bermulut tipis juga tajam yang tersenyum miring itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Auntie..Uncle.. Aku berangkat.. Pai.." Bai Xian melambaikan tangannya dan mengecup pipi Luhan. "Aku pergi —ge." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Bai Xian sambil mengangguk.

"josimhae..Xian." berbalik setelahnya menarik Sehun duduk untuk sarapan.

"Lu~ aku mau itu." Ucap Sehun manja, Seo Hyun yang melihat itu melotot.

"Yak! Saekki-ya, ambil sendiri—dasar anak bungsu! Manjanya minta ampun." Pekiknya saat melihat Sehun yang berlagak manja, Tae Woo sang appa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana eomma, hyung memang sangat manja dan akhir-akhir ini malah bertambah sifat manjanya." Sahut Luhan sambil menuangkan salad buah kedalam mangkuk. "Tapi— kenapa tadi eomma bilang anak bungsu?" Tanya Luhan dan seketika Seo Hyun, Sehun juga Tae Woo pucat pasi dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"AHH— itu..itu maksud eomma aku seperti anak bungsu saja..iya..begitu kan eomma..hahhaaha.." Sehun memekik tergelak menutupi wajahnya pucat juga keringat dingin akibat kata-kata eomma-nya dan dengan cepat menjawabnya dan Luhan menatap Seo Hyun yang masih pucat.

"Ah! Omona! Ahaha..aigo— aku semakin tua dan bahasaku pun jadi amburadul, benar yang dikatakan Yeonseokie —haha..jincha.." Seo Hyun menepuk lengan Luhan. "Sudah lupakan, jja— meogda. Makan yang banyak." Ajaknya.

"Tentu saja hyung sisulung, dan si magnae ada Sehun-ah yang masih kuliah di Tokyo. Eomma tidak terlihat menua, dan eomma tetap cantik dimataku." Sahut Luhan sambil menawarkan telur gulung pada Seo Hyun membuatnya hangat dengan perlakuannya. Semuanya terlihat canggung saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Mudah-mudahan Sehun bisa makin dewasa dan tidak membuat darah tinggi eomma naik lagi. Aku berdo'a agar Sehun bisa seperti-mu hyung dan cepat menikah dengan kekasihnya." Ucap Luhan sambil menggenggam jemari Sehun yang kini menatapnya sendu.

'Aku ingin menikahi-mu Luhan hyung.' Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya.

Andai saja Sehun tak memiliki kekasih, tentu saja aku akan menikahkanmu dengannya sayang —gumam Seo Hyun dalam hati sambil terus memandang Luhan.

"Bilang aaa!" Luhan mengarahkan sumpit berisi telur gulung pada Sehun, dengan cepat namja tampan itu menyambarnya.

"Aaa.. Ummh.. Masitta—" ucap Sehun yang terus mengunyah sambil menunjuk apapun yang ia suka agar Luhan terus menyuapinya sampai kenyang sebelum ia bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh menghangat melihat itu walau mereka berdua tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap—

Bunyi keras derapan langkah lebar menggema di setiap lorong. Sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh proposional yang mengenakan stelan kantor biru hampir legam melangkah keruang yang akan ia tuju, namja itu Kim Jongin atau yang biasa kita kenal Kai. Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap pintu kayu berukiran emas dihadapannya, mengetuknya sebentar sampai terdengar suara yang menyerunya 'masuk'. Kai pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan elegannya, menatap seseorang yang tengah membuka tiap lembar portfolio.

"Sehun! Kita harus bicara!"

Sehun menutup portfolio yang ia baca mengadahkan kepalanya menatap namja mata tajam dihadapannya. Ia pun hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, ia tak perduli walaupun saat ini Kai menatapnya seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

"Bukankah kita punya kesepakatan?!" Tanya Kai tegas sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

Sehun bangun dari kursinya. "Aku membatalkan kesepakatan itu—Mian.." Sehun mengucapnya cepat dan meminta maaf, sesungguhnya Sehun menyesal tetapi Kai hanya melihat namja yang berwajah dingin dengan keangkuhannya.

Kai terkekeh mengejek. "Apa kau juga menginginkan Luhan—ku, Sehun?" Tanya Kai terdengar mencela.

"Dia bukan Luhan—mu, cam kan itu hyung!" Jawab Sehun kesal dan Kai menggeram menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Sehun menatap mata Kai dan rahangnya mengeras.

Kai menarik nafasnya dan menghempasnya berusaha santai menahan emosi.

"Tapi aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan anak dari tuan Do tahun ini, chukhae—" ucap Kai santai sambil tersenyum miring membuat nafas Sehun tercekat. "Sehun.. Sehun.. Tsk..tsk.. Baiklah aku memaklumi semuanya, tapi jika saatnya tiba —berhentilah menjadi Yeonseok, kau bukan dia." Kai memberikan smirk terbaiknya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya yang ia gerakkan tersenyum mengejek kearah Sehun yang terdiam kesal, Kai melangkah ke pintu dan Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangannya sampai ujung kukunya memutih di balik meja kerjanya —seketika langkah Kai terhenti. Apa lagi maunya namja hitam ini gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Oh!" Kai berbalik. "Aku dan Luhan menunggu undangan pernikahanmu Sehun, jangan lupakan kami okay. Dan satu hal. Aku tidak suka berperang dengan anak ingusan—aahahaha.." Kai terkekeh sambil menutup rapat pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"AAARGHHH.. BRENGSEEKK!!"

SRAK! BRUAK!

Sehun menggeser kasar map dan portfolio diatas mejanya semua berserakan dilantai, ia meluapkan kemarahannya tak terima dengan semua yang Kai katakan. Ia memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo tapi ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan apa lagi sampai menikah dengan Kai, tidak..Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi. Sehun memang telah melupakan Kyungsoo, banyak panggilan dan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan kekasihnya itu tapi Sehun seperti menutup diri dari Kyungsoo kekasihnya dan memprioritaskan Luhan, sampai ia tahu sendiri dari appa—nya bahwa tuan dan nyonya Do ingin menikahkan mereka secepatnya.

Ceklek!

"Ya Tuhan—hyung..apa yang terjadi?" Sehun yang membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja menatap Luhan yang baru datang membawa bekal makan siang untuknya. Kemeja biru laut yang dipakai Luhan membuat wajah putihnya makin menyiratkan kelembutan padahal ia seorang namja dan itu membuat Sehun merasa damai. Luhan meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja dan mengambil beberapa portfolio juga map yang berserakan dilantai. Ia merapikannya sambil meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya.

"Han-ah~"

Sehun memanggilnya, terdengar sangat lelah dan sedikit manja. Luhan mulai kuatir. "Apa yang terjadi padamu sayang?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat mereka duduk diatas sofa ruang kerja Sehun. Sesaat Sehun menatap lekat mata rusa Luhan dan menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir plum yang sering ia kecup. Sehun ingin lagi mengecupnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tengkuk Luhan, mengecup lembut bibir namja mungil yang menurut Sehun tidak terkalahkan rasa manisnya, ia melepaskan sentuhannya dari tengkuk Luhan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi bahu namja mungil itu sambil terus memangut lembut bibir plum yang tak bisa Sehun lupakan. Kedua lengan Luhan ditarik keatas, di letakkan pada leher namja tampan itu dan Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukannya sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher namja tampan itu Luhan membalas pangutan Sehun yang menuntut.

Namja yang lebih mungil itu selalu saja mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sehun melumat bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa cara Yeonseok hyung mempermainkan bibirku sangat berbeda, dan ini yang kedua kalinya aku merasakan ciuman dalam Yeonseok, sangat nyata perbedaannya, sama-sama memabukkan tapi sangat berbeda. Gumam Luhan dalam hati tetapi ia terus saja menepisnya. Pangutan mereka berhenti beberapa saat untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan sambil mendorong dadanya sampai tubuhnya berbaring diatas sofa, saat pangutan itu terus berlanjut Sehun membuka matanya menatap dari dekat bulu mata lentik Luhan, ia ingin lebih —ia ingin Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pangutannya dan bibirnya turun membelai leher jenjang Luhan—

"Mmhhm..hyung~"

Lenguhan dari bibir simungil terdengar indah saat Sehun mengecup dan mejilati rasa manis dan mengecapnya lagi penuh kasih diselingi nafsu. Jilatan itu menjalar ke telinga Luhan dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar saat Sehun membisikkan kata—

"Luhan..aku..menginginkanmu.." Sehun menjilat lembut cuping telinga Luhan dan menggigitnya pelan. "Kau milikku Luhan —milikku.." Bisiknya lagi dengan nafas memburu menyapu telinga Luhan dan membuatnya melenguh.

"Nghh.." Sehun makin mendidih, gairahnya memuncak saat mendengar namja mungil yang ia tindih mengerang, ia rasa terbakar dan jemarinya seketika dengan cepat membuka kancing kemeja Luhan sambil terus mengecup jakun Luhan yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Hy—ahh..Hyungiehh..stop it..pleasehhh.." Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar berhenti dan menjauh—nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah Sehun yang sayu seketika merengut.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Ini dikantor, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba ada yang masuk hyung." Luhan membenarkan cara duduknya dan merapikan kemeja berikut mengancing beberapa yang terbuka.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa sambil memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya, maafkan aku Luhan gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengancing kemejanya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo maafkan aku yang telah membagi cintaku untuk namja mungil ini, maafkan aku Kyungsoo, Sehun bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Hyung makan ya..aku sudah memasak banyak untukmu." Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka bersama-sama menikmati makan siang dengan Luhan menyuapi Sehun seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka hyung?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyapu bekas makanan dipinggir bibir Sehun. "Umm..masitta.." Angguk Sehun sambil terus menerima suapan dari Luhan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Bunyi ketukan dari luar membuat makan siang Sehun terhenti "masuk—" ucap Sehun dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Sudah kuduga, gege pasti disini.." Bai Xian tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa Xian?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus menyuapi Sehun makan. Bai Xian melihat itu dengan kesal dan mendegus dalam hatinya..dasar manja.

"Ge.. Aku membutuhkanmu, kau harus ikut aku sekarang ppalliii~.." Rengek Bai Xian dan Sehun muak melihatnya, ia terkekeh dalam hati sambil bergumam..hahh akting!

Xian menarik lengan Luhan sampai bekal yang ada di tangannya hampir terjatuh.

"Sebentar Xian.." Luhan meletakkan bekal Sehun diatas meja. "Hyung, aku pergi sebentar..jangan lupa dihabiskan..aku janji takkan lama.." Ucapnya dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Ne, jangan lama, cepat kembali —arra—" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring pada Bai Xian setelah Luhan menjawab "tentu saja.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~I'** **M** **NOT** **HIM~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung tenanglah.." Mata Bai Xian jengah melihat Kai sedari tadi mengumpat-umpat tak jelas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedang calon 'suamiku' ada diruangan sehun?" Kai mondar mandir diruangannya ditemani Bai Xian yang pusing melihat Kai seperti setrika.

"Bagamana jika Sehun menyentuh Luhan ku Baek? Ouhh— aku bisa gila. Aku akan menariknya keluar da—"

"Hajima! Biar aku saja, hyung tunggu disini saja okay." Potong Bai Xian cepat sembari bangun dari sofa dan melangkah keluar.

"Sabar Kai, sabar—setidaknya kau akan menikah dengan Luhan..ya akhirnya.." Gumamnya menenangkan hatinya sambil menunggu Bai Xian membawa Luhan kehadapannya.

Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat Bai Xian mengatakan padanya bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Oh akan menikahkannya dengan Luhan setelah Sehun menikah dengan anak tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

Setelah aku menikah dengan Luhan, kami akan tinggal di jepang dan meneruskan usaha yang dikelola uri—appa disana, ya aku akan memboyong Luhan dan Baekhyun kesana gumam Kai dalam hati, berharap semua keinginannya menjadi kenyataan.

Ceklikan pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kai.. Kau memanggilku? Xian bilang padaku, bahwa kau mencariku..benarkah?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai melangkah mendekati Luhan dan mengapit kedua jemari tangannya. "Iya..aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, kau belum makan kan?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kai.. Aku sedang makan siang tadi dengan Yeonseok hyung diruangannya, bagaimana aku bisa meningg—"

"Ayolah ge! Kau jangan memikirkan dia terus, kau harus memikirkan anak kalian juga..nanti aku yang menghubungi Yeonseok hyung, eotte?" Potong Bai Xian.

"Tidak Xian.. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, bagaimanapun Yeonseok hyung harus ikut, atau aku tak mau pergi." Rajuknya sambil bersedekap.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah kearah Bai Xian menyetujui karena tak ada jalan lain, membuat yang dituju menghela berat nafasnya sekaligus kesal dengan perilaku gege—nya. "Haaahh... Arraseo..arraseo, aku akan mengajak Yeonseok hyung juga huftt—" jawab Bai Xian kesal dengan pandangan sekilasnya kearah Luhan yang kini tersenyum bahagia.

"Begitu baru benar, ya kan Kai?" Yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman terpaksanya, yang penting ada Luhan gumam Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya, beberapa panggilan membuatnya hanya menatap layar tersebut. Nama 'Kyungsoo' yang tertera di layar ponselnya, berkali-kali layarnya berkerlap-kerlip karena panggilan tersebut tetapi Sehun tetap saja hanya menatap layar tersebut, ia menarik dasi dari lehernya agar udara masuk lebih banyak dalam tenggorokannya sambil sesekali memijat dahinya, jarinya hampir menekan dan menggesernya tetapi ia batalkan dan kembali menatap layar itu ragu.

"Aahh.. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya.." Sehun bermonolog sambil menatap kearah jendela ruang kerjanya, meletakkan dahinya pada dinding kaca dan menutup matanya terdiam beberapa detik tetapi terbuka setelahnya karena tepukan kecil dari belakang, Sehun berbalik menatap namja mata rusa dihadapannya.

"Kau tak menghabiskan bekalmu..waeyo?" Tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan dasi dan jas Sehun yang terlihat berantakan.

"Lebih baik aku tidak makan jika tidak ada kau Lu—" ucapnya lembut dan kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan lalu mengecup keningnya sayang, namja mungil itu pun menutup matanya menikmati benda lembut yang menempel di dahinya.

"Kai dan Xian ingin kita makan siang bersama diluar." Ucap Luhan saat Sehun melepaskan kecupan di dahinya, Sehun menatap lembut namja mungil dihadapannya. "Haruskah kita pergi sayang?!" Tanya Sehun tegas dan tersirat nada tidak sukanya saat mendengar nama Kai disebut Luhan. Ahh —namja itu lagi lirihnya dalam hati.

Luhan menundukkan pandangannya agak ragu dan takut namja tampan di hadapannya ini marah. "A—aku tidak akan memaksamu hyung.." Suara Luhan bergetar membuat Sehun tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ouhh tidak —aku mulai kasar lagi. "Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan aku sayang.. Kau tau aku..aku cemburu saat kau berada di dekat Kai." Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya tersenyum tulus menatap Sehun. "Kai hanya temanku, dan kau nyawaku Yeonseok hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun semakin sedih dengan posisinya yang sudah tentu tidak ada dihati Luhan. Ironis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kai saat Luhan menyuapkan sepotong beefsteak kedalam mulut namja tan disampingnya. "Steak milikmu sepertinya lebih enak dan lembut Lu— aku mau lagi.." Ucap Kai sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Ini Salisbury steak, dagingnya dicincang dahulu sebelum di bentuk dan dibakar." Jawab Luhan sambil menyodorkan lagi daging steak—nya pada mulut Kai yang terbuka. Kai mengajak Luhan menikmati makan siang di Steakhouse.

Bukan hanya bertiga tapi Bai Xian dan namja yang terkenal si happy virus juga ikut jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya makan enak. Chanyeol sedang asik menjepret steak yang ia pesan dan memasukkannya kedalam blog—miliknya.

"Apa setiap sebelum makan, itu yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Bai Xian sambil terus menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan hasil jepretannya.

"Tentu saja Baekhyunnie..lihat..lihat.. Ini blog yang aku buat, semua restoran dengan makanan yang terkenal lezatnya, termasuk Steakhouse ini. Wuaaah..cepat sekali makanmu Baekhyunnie, sudah habis tak tersisa..tsk..tsk.." Chanyeol berdecak melihat piring Bai Xian yang telah kosong sambil menjepretnya.

"Tentu saja, makanan enak didepan mata untuk dinikmati, bukan untuk dijepret sampai dingin atau hanya jadi mainan untuk pisau dan garpu mu Chanyeol—" sahut Bai Xian sedikit memekik berusaha menyindir Sehun, yang disindir hanya menatapnya sekilas tak perduli.

"Hyung~ kau tidak makan, hanya memotong dagingnya saja, mau aku suapi?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menarik dasinya sedikit dan menatap Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin pulang." Jawab Sehun sambil menarik lengan Luhan dan menggenggam erat jemari namja mungil itu, Kai menatapnya jengah.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri jika kau mau 'ye-on-se-ok'—hyung.." Ucap Bai Xian sembari mengeja nama Yeonseok dan menatap Sehun dengan kerlingan matanya seperti mengejek.

"Hhhh..." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan seketika berjengit saat getaran terasa pada saku celana kantornya. Luhan juga merasakan getaran tersebut karena Sehun menggenggam jemarinya tepat dibagian saku celana Sehun.

"Hyung~ponselmu bergetar." Lirihnya pelan dan Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan ponselnya melihat nama yang tertera pada layar, Sehun seketika kaku dan berusaha memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan. "Kenapa tidak diangkat hyung?" Tanya Luhan, Kai yang melihat itu pun ikut bersuara—

"Lebih baik diangkat saja, mana tau itu penting." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu terlihat smirknya seperti tau siapa yang menghubungi Sehun.

"Iya hyung diangkat saja, mana tau itu penting." Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun sweatdrop tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ne..tunggu sebentar eoh, aku takkan lama." Sehun kaku walau bisa menutupinya, ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah toilet sambil menekan dan menggeser tanda hijau pada layar.

"Yeo—yeoboseyo.." Sehun berusaha memelankan suaranya.

 **"K** **au tega padaku~"** Jawab seseorang dalam ponsel.

"N-ne?"

" **Sehun! Hampir dua bulan aku menghubungimu tapi tak pernah** **kau** **angkat** , **aboeji bilang kau sibuk, jeongmarimnikka?"** Suara ini sangat Sehun kenal, tentu saja.

"Kyungie hyung— mian, aku memang sibuk, pekerjaan membuatku selalu melupakan ponselku, ke—kenapa kau tidak menelfonku dikantor?"

 **Oh** — **ayolah sayang! Apa** **harus** **seperti itu?"**

"Y—ya setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku langsung kekantor."

 **"S** **udahlah** **tak u** **sah dibahas lagi. Aku punya kejutan untukmu sayang."**

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan berbicara kembali pada Kyungsoo di ponsel. "Kejutan?"

" **Ne** — **kejutannyaaa** **a-** **da-l** **aaah** , **AKU** **SUDAH** **DI** **SEOUL** — **SURPRIIISE**.." Teriak Kyungsoo dan teriakan itu membuat Sehun terkejut luar biasa seakan-akan ada seseorang yang menusuknya, membuat matanya membola dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

What!! Ky—Kyungsoo di Seoul? Maldo andwae!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo lo thehun.. Tuh unco dah dateng bawain boneka pororo buat aku ekekekek..

Ketauan ya ketauan de lo. Hayo lo rasain..ekekek.

Ahhh..akhirnya bisa ketik cerita ini setelah pekerjaan selesai.

Bujangnim yang ganteng jangan mayah-mayah melulu dunk, kita-kita kalyawan kan jadi tatut ikh. Dengelin suala-mu yang sexy bica-bica kami cemua hamil beljama'ah tau'. *pout (sok sexy)*

— ah elaaah curhat dia —

Ya udah jawab pertanyaan aja ahhh..

-ofratalos : jangan kuatirin D.O karena dia lagi nemenin aku belanja. Tunggu giliran dia datang kerumah qm okeh.. akakakakak.

-Seluhundeer : Kai emg jadi pengganggu nomer wahid disini chingu jangan kesel ya ama bang Kai. Untuk putus-nya Hunsoo juga kyk'a agak lama ya hihihi..dan setelah ini jangan marah ya ama unco karena dia aq buat jadi si pengganggu juga nantinya *yaaahhhh malah dibocorin -_- *

-LoveXiaoLu : entah kenapa aq suka karakter Kai disini. Kyk cowok licik tapi baik. *demi cinta ni yeeee*

-7hanami : ekekek iya ni, entah kenapa ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang aku merasa cocok menggunakan istilah korea..mian.

-selynLH7 : bukan naksir lagi, tapi udah cinta ni chingu ehehehe.. Karakter Sehun itu terinspirasi dari menejer ku di kantor yang nota bene anak bungsu sajangnim yang masih kuliah tapi mengambil cuti untuk membantu sang kakak mengelola perusahaan keluarga. Untuk putusnya Hunsoo akan terjawab nanti di..di..di chapter berapa ya?? Ahh lupa..ikutin aja ya chingu. Jangan bosaaaaannn ekekekek. *panjang bener ni jawaban- di rapel abiz*

Sungguh-sungguh aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk semua yang masih mau membaca fanfic ini. Baik yang baru review, foll atau favs.

Kamsahamnida~

Yeorobun saranghae~~ *


	9. chapter 9

Relent or Relentless?

Sebelumnya —

"Yeo—yeoboseyo.." Sehun berusaha memelankan suaranya.

 ** _"Kau tega padaku.." Jawab seseorang dalam ponsel._**

"N-ne?"

 ** _"Sehun! Hampir dua bulan aku menghubungimu tapi tak pernah kau angkat, aboeji bilang kau sibuk, jeongmarimnikka?"_** Suara ini sangat Sehun kenal, tentu saja.

"Kyungie hyung— mian, aku memang sibuk, pekerjaan membuatku selalu melupakan ponselku, ke—kenapa kau tidak menelfonku dikantor?"

 ** _"Oh —ayolah sayang! Apa harus seperti itu?"_**

"Y —ya setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku langsung kekantor."

 ** _"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi. Aku punya kejutan untukmu sayang."_**

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan berbicara kembali pada Kyungsoo di ponsel. "Kejutan?"

 ** _"Ne —kejutannyaaaa a-da-laaah, AKU SUDAH DI SEOUL— SURPRIIISE.."_** Teriak Kyungsoo dan teriakan itu membuat Sehun terkejut luar biasa seakan-akan ada seseorang yang menusuknya, membuat matanya membola dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

What!! Ky—Kyungsoo di Seoul? Maldo andwae!

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I'M_** **_NOT_** **_HIM_**

 ** _HUNHAN_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan saat ini akan tiba. Ia lupa dengan yang satu ini, bahwa Kyungsoo bisa kapan saja datang setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan ini lah saatnya ia merasa kakinya tidak bisa berdiri di tempatnya.

"Seoul? Kenapa tak mengabariku kalau kau datang hyung?"

 ** _—"Kau tak pernah mengangkat panggilan dariku juga pesan yang ku kirimkan tidak pernah kau balas, apa lg pesan yang aku kirim ke email mu, pasti belum kau baca kan sayang?"—_**

"O—Oh maafkan aku hyung."

 ** _—"Gwaenchana..aku pulang cepat itupun karena ada hal penting yang ingin eomonim dan abeoji sampaikan, apakah itu tentang pernikahan kita sayang?"—_**

Sehun benar-benar gugup. "A—aku juga tidak tau hyung."

 ** _—"Hei sayang, nada bicaramu aneh sekali, kau baik-baik saja? Atau aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu?"—_**

"Tentu tidak." Sehun terkekeh menyembunyikan kekakuannya."

 ** _—"Baiklah, nanti malam aku dan orang tua ku akan datang kerumah, sampai jumpa nanti malam sayang—saranghae."—_**

"Nado.." Dengan cepat Sehun mematikan ponselnya.

Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Tuhan, gumam Sehun dalam hati. Sekarang ia tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi Kyungsoo nanti. Sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, rasa rindu itu ada tapi—bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia tak mau malam ini tak ada Luhan dipelukannya.

"Kyungie? Mesra sekali tsk..tsk..membuatku iri, dia kekasihmu? Ahh—tentu saja bukan? Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun berbalik menatap namja di belakangnya.

"Hey, tak perlu setegang itu, walau aku mendengar semuanya sudah tentu aku akan berbaik hati tak mengatakannya pada Luhan..tenang saja."

Kai melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Sudah waktunya kau menjauh dari calon 'istriku' Sehun, kemarin aku membiarkanmu mendekatinya, aku namja yang sangat baik hati bukan?" Kai tersenyum miring terlihat mengejek.

"Kelakuanmu mendengar percakapan orang lain itu sangatlah buruk. Dan dengarkan ini! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan Luhan untuk mu, kau dengar itu." Sehun menggeram menatap Kai.

"Well tidak masalah dengan apapun yang kau katakan, seperti kataku tadi—aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan waktu kepadamu untuk bersama Luhan, dan sampai hari saat kau menikahi namja bernama Kyungsoo itu tiba tentu saja kau tidak perlu kuatir, karena aku.. Kim Jongin yang akan menjaga Luhan dan juga anak-anak kami nantinya." Kai menepuk dua kali bahu Sehun dan meninggalkannya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Sehun menatap malas layar ponselnya, berkali-kali nama sang appa tertera menghubunginya. 'Aku tak ingin tidur dimansion malam ini, kenapa mereka memaksaku seperti ini, sial! Umpatnya dalam hati. Seenaknya saja eomma menyuruhku membawa Luhan dan mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo agar nanti Luhan mau mengerti—ahh tentu saja ia tidak mau, bagaimana nanti jika Luhan tersadar bahwa aku bukan Yeonseok? Andwae! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sayang~" Panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun berjengit dan ia berbalik menatap Luhan yang sedang memegang ponselnya. "Appa menelfon, katanya kau tak mengangkat panggilannya dari tadi.. Nih!" Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya dan Sehun sadar dengan kebodohannya bahwa appa—nya tentu saja menghubungi Luhan jika ia tak mengangkat panggilan itu.

"A-appa..waeyo?"

 ** _"Sehun cobalah menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab, semuanya sudah menunggumu..jangan membuat appa malu.. Arra!"—_** Tae Woo terdengar sangat marah dan Sehun sangat takut sebenarnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk seakan sang appa berada di hadapannya sampai ia tersadar dengan cepat menjawab.

"Ne appa, aku akan kesana segera."

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan memberikan pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak datang kerumah hyung? Appa membutuhkanmu, banyak pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan dikantor." Ternyata Luhan tidak tau ada apa di rumah mewah keluarga Oh.

"Appa bilang padamu begitu?" Tanya Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja appa mengatakan itu, sudah cepat kesana hyung—appa juga bilang kau akan menginap dirumah." Sehun menatap Luhan, wajahnya seperti tak rela meninggalkan Luhan dan namja mungil itu seperti tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini.

"Hyung~kau tak perlu kuatir, aku tak sendiri—ada Xian yang menemani." Senyum Luhan tulus membuat Sehun makin berat meninggalkannya.

Ke dua tangan Sehun menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Luhan. "Jika cepat selesai, aku akan pulang secepatnya." Ucap Sehun dan ia peluk Luhan erat menghirup tengkuk harum Luhan yang seperti bayi. Sehun memakai jacketnya menarik kunci mobilnya. "Aku pergi." Serunya dan mengecup lembut bibir merah alami Luhan lama dan ia keluar melangkah pergi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I'M_** **_NOT_** **_HIM_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap gerbang pagar rumah mewah-nya kini, terlihat limousine hitam terparkir di halaman depan dan tentu saja ia tau itu milik siapa, nafasnya ia buang kasar dan menarik jas hitamnya di jok belakang dan memakainya menutupi kaos putih yang ia kenakan. "Ayolah Sehun..kau merindukannya bukan." Monolognya dalam hati sambil mempertanyakan benarkah ia merindukan Kyungsoo kini? Molla.

Langkahnya gontai menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya dan terdengar samar-samar kekehan beberapa namja juga para yeoja yang tentu saja lagi-lagi Sehun tau siapa mereka.

"Tuan Sehun." Maid yang berdiri di depan pintu menunduk hormat. "Tuan dan nyonya beserta tamu menunggu di ruang utama." Lanjutnya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sekali lagi Sehun menarik nafasnya dan menghempas kasar, lengannya mengarah menarik pembuka pintu dan semua mata memandang padanya.

Mata elangnya menatap namja yang kini memperlihatkan binar bahagia melangkah kearahnya sambil menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Sehun hanya menatapnya yang kini memasukkan kedua lengannya di sela-sela pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya erat, beberapa detik ia disadarkan oleh mata sang appa yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam agar ia juga membalas pelukan namja yang merindukannya kini.

Mau tak mau Sehun pun membalas memeluk Kyungsoo namja yang kini dalam dekapannya. "Nega bogosipeo jugketsso..sangat..sangat merindukanmu~" Bisikan itu membuat Sehun menutup kedua matanya merutuki hatinya kini yang telah terbagi. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, lirihnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyungie." Sehun membelai lembut surai hitam kekasihnya dan tersenyum, semua menatap mereka bahagia tapi tidak dengan Tae Woo, ia lebih tau bahwa bungsunya tersenyum seperti dipaksakan, begitu besarkah cintanya pada Luhan, dan kini ia pun mulai menatap kasihan pada Sehun yang seperti tertekan dengan perasaannya kini.

"Sehun kemarilah!" Tae Woo menginterupsi dua insan yang terlihat saling melepaskan rindu.

"Aigo maafkan anakku yang tak tau malu memperlihatkan ketidak sopanannya Tae Woo.." Ujar sang ayah Kyungsoo.

"Aku maklumi itu karena sifat itu tentu saja turun darimu Tuan Do Joong Ki bukan dari sang eomma."

"Ya! Beraninya kau membuka kartuku—sahabat macam apa kau ini." Serunya pura-pura marah membuat semua yang berada diruangan tersebut terkekeh melihat interaksi kedua sahabat lama yang kini ingin secepatnya menikahkan anak-anak mereka.

Kyungsoo menarik Sehun kehadapan ayahnya yang nota bene sahabat Tae Woo ayah Sehun dan sang ibu seorang dokter bedah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, Do Hye Gyo.

"Selamat malam Eomonim, Abeoji.." Seru Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat membuat keduanya tersenyum hangat dan ayah sang kekasih menepuk bahu kanannya lalu memeluknya.

"Ya! Calon menantuku, hari ini kau terlihat makin tampan dan dewasa." Ucapnya disela pelukannya.

"Ne, yeobo —kini anak kita Kyungie lah yang terlihat kekanakan." Sahut ibu Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Eommaaa~ Kau membuatku malu..ahh~bukkeurowo..aku malu~" Ucap Kyungsoo merengek manja sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Omo..omo..imut sekali anakmu bu dokter." Seo Hyun gemas dan mencubit lembut kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Anakku adalah anakmu juga nanti setelah mereka menikah Hyun-ie sahabatku sayang." Nyonya Do membelai surai anaknya yang kini wajahnya memerah karena malu, Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Menikah? Haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Lirihnya dalam hati. Tae Woo masih melihat Sehun dengan mimik tersenyum terpaksanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja ia begitu pikir Tae Woo, ia akan melupakan Luhan nantinya, yang pasti ia dan istri tercintanya harus meminta pengertian calon 'istri' anak mereka dengan keadaan Luhan yang menganggap Sehun sebagai putra sulung mereka yang telah tiada Yeonseok. Bisakah? Setidaknya mereka akan mencoba meminta Kyungsoo si namja mungil yang kini berada di pelukan Sehun mau mengerti, dan tentu saja memnyimpan bagian Sehun yang kini mencintai Luhan.

"Ayo sudah cukup menggoda calon menantuku, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati makanan yang hampir dingin ini..jja.." Nyonya Oh menginterupsi segala ocehan yang terjadi di depannya dan mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil duduk menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat.

.

.

Setelah menikmati makan malam dua keluarga itu pun kini duduk diruang tamu sambil menikmati mint tea dan berbagai dessert yang tersaji.

"Tae—" Tuan Do membuka suaranya. "Sebenarnya maksud kedatangan kami ini selain membicarakan masalah pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, kami juga ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga anak kami." Lanjutnya sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang kini sedang berada di bangku balkon di sisi ruang minum teh bersama Sehun.

"Kyungsoo sudah seperti anak kami, tentu saja kami akan menjaganya sama seperti kami menjaga Sehun." Tuan Oh menyeruput teh mint-nya. "Tapi kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kalian ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi.

Joong Ki ikut menyeruput teh mint hangatnya dan menghela nafasnya. "Aset perusahaanku..sebuah klinik swasta yang berada di Tiongkok, tepatnya di kota Dandong mengalami permasalahan pada lahan di bagian belakang dan kini menjadi tanah sengketa, kami harus kesana meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini magang di perusahaan properti milikku." Sahut Joong Ki

"Aku mengerti, percayakan anakmu padaku." Tae Woo meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Tapi aku sedikit kuatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang mengharuskannya menjadi hyung-nya sendiri serta menemani tunangannya, apa kau bisa menjamin tidak mengubah hubungan mereka Tae-ah—?" Pertanyaan ayah Kyungsoo membuat Tae Woo tersentak kaget walau mampu ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

Tae Woo menghela nafasnya. "Joong-ie.. Cepat atau lambat kami akan memberitahukan Luhan, tadi Seo Hyun sudah menanyakan seberapa bahayakah syaraf Luhan nantinya pada istrimu, kau percaya kan padaku?" Tae Woo dan Joong Ki kini berdiri didekat jendela sambil menatap masing-masing anak mereka.

Joong Ki kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, tapi..aku tak yakin apa Sehun bisa menjaga hatinya, walau istriku mengatakan Luhan tidak akan mencintai Sehun dan melupakan semua jika ia sembuh nanti.."

Tae Woo serasa tertusuk dengan kalimat sahabatnya ini, tentu saja apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini telah terjadi, Sehun mencintai Luhan kini. "Yakinlah—Sehun akan setia." Ucapnya kaku dan ia berdo'a semoga apa yang ia katakan setianya Sehun itu benar terjadi.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengetik sesuatu, Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehun seperti tak perduli padanya.

 ** _T_** ** _o : Hanie~_** ** _Bogosipeo.._**

 ** _From : Hanie~_** ** _Nado, jangan lupa makan malam my big baby.._**

Sehun tersenyum menatap balasan dari Luhan, rasanya bahagia sekali saat Luhan menyebutnya 'big baby'.

 ** _To : Hanie~_** ** _Bayi besarmu sudah makan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Xian dirumah sayang?_** ** _From : Hanie~_** ** _Aku tak_** ** _melakukan apapun bayi besarku sayang, tapi Xian hari ini ingin memasak dan ia mengundang Kai juga Chanyeol makan malam dirumah._**

Sehun dengan kesal menatap layar ponselnya sekarang. Kai? Sial! Mengapa Xian harus mengundangnya makan malam..shit! Umpat Sehun dalam hati sambil menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Sehunnie..dari tadi kau mengabaikanku dan lebih mementingkan ponselmu itu..berbagi pesan dengan siapa sayang~?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit kesalnya membuat Sehun tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ne? Oh! Ini cuma teman yang mengurus masalah kantor." Sehun gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Teman kantor? Siapa?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya seraya bertanya.

"Ini—Chanyeol hyung.." Jawabnya asal—berbohong—ya Sehun melakukannya, kecanggungannya pun tak terlihat tertutupi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan bersedekap. Terlihat sangat..sangat menggemaskan, tapi itu dulu, di mata Sehun sekarang Luhan lebih menggemaskan. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, lirih Sehun dalam hatinya. Sehun menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil mengecup pipi kanannya. "Maafkan aku Kyungie sayang..bukannya aku mengabaikanmu." Sehun meletakkan dagu runcingnya di bahu sebelah kanan Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak merindukanku, tidak mengharapkan aku datang menemuimu, kan kau yang meminta aku datang secepatnya." Kyungsoo masih dengan mood kesalnya.

Sehun terlihat seperti itu? Benarkah? Padahal ia sudah menutupi sikapnya dengan berusaha santai. Oh memang terlalu terlihat tak perduli saat ia saling berbagi pesan dengan Luhan. Sehun sangat sadar itu, pikirannya terlalu di penuhi oleh Luhan saat ini, walaupun ia memeluk Kyungsoo tetapi hatinya memikirkan bagaimana Luhan bersama Kai namja mesum yang ia benci.

*kenapa semua pria mengatakan kalau pria lain itu mesum, padahal disini dirimu juga mesum Hun/PLAK!/abaikan*

Sehun menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, walau kini ia memeluk erat Kyungsoo, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, sang appa yang meminta Sehun untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan hasrat ingin pulang ke apartment untuk menjaga Luhan dari tangan nakal Kai yang selalu saja menyentuh milik nya. Oh Tuhan, kini aku berpikir Luhan benar-benar milikku pikirnya. Sehun juga tak mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan, pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan Luhan.

"YAK! Tuan Oh..kau tak mendengarkan aku eoh?!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah kehadapan kekasihnya kini.

"Ma—maafkan aku sayang..aku memikirkan tentang kita." Sedikit berbohong? Tentu tidak, Sehun benar-benar memikirkan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo dan bagaimana menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehunnie..katakan padaku.." Sehun sedikit ragu, tapi ia harus meyakinkan hatinya.

Seketika kisahnya antara Luhan pun mengalir walau terbata-bata Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari awal sampai hari ini, mata Kyungsoo membola tak percaya, semua yang di ceritakan memang tidak masuk akal tapi Sehun meyakinkannya bahwa semua yang terjadi bukan kehendaknya, termasuk mencintai Luhan dan tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mungkin berpikir semua yang terjadi diluar nalar, tapi ini lah yang terjadi Hyungie, Luhan hyung sakit, dan aku mau tidak mau harus menggantikan Yeonseok hyung yang telah tiada." Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti menjauh dari Sehun.

"Entahlah Sehun, memang tidak masuk akal, tapi aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ragu—aku takut kau berpaling dariku." Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertohok, aku telah melakukannya Kyungsoo, aku telah berpaling, lirihnya sedih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kini menatap taman dihalaman rumah mewah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Sehun..bisakah kau menjaga hatimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun yang tak berekspresi. Sehun sebenarnya sangat kacau, dia telah memberi setengah hatinya untuk Luhan, hampir sepenuhnya malah—katakan ia namja jahat yang tak berperasaan, tapi nyatanya memang Sehun melakukannya.

"Aku akan menjaga hatiku.." Sehun menatap dalam mata bulat kekasihnya. Untuk Luhan lanjutnya dalam hati, maaf Kyungsoo, maafkan aku lirihnya lagi dalam benaknya.

Tok-tok.. Tok-tok!

Joong Ki mengetuk pintu kaca balkon membuat dua insan yang kini saling menatap memandang kearahnya. "Apakah appa mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua? Atau mau melanjutkannya di dalam kamar?" Ucapnya jenaka, membuat Kyungsoo sang putra menunduk malu dan merengek manja. "Appa~ mwoya~" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan menggemaskan, Sehun hanya terkekeh memandang Kyungsoo yang kini memukul pelan dada bidang sang ayah karena malu dengan perkataan yang terlalu vulgar bagi Kyungsoo.

Tae Woo yang memandang itu semua menatap Sehun setelahnya. Pikirkan lagi Sehun, pikirkan lagi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo yang telah kau janjikan anakku, lirihnya dalam hati. Sehun menatap wajah sang appa hanya bisa menunduk memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"Jja—appa besok pagi berangkat dan mulai satu bulan ke depan kau akan tinggal disini dulu ne, sebenarnya appa ingin membawamu serta, tapi appa yakin kau sudah dewasa dan ada Sehun juga keluarganya di dekatmu." Ayah Kyungsoo, Do Joong Ki menatap lembut wajah anak semata wayangnya dan membelai pelan pipi chubby-nya.

"Sehun tolong jaga anak kami, aku percayakan anak gadisku padamu." Ucap sang ibu Do Hye Gyo kini berkelakar.

"Eommaaaa.. Aku ini namja, apa kau lupa?" Kyungsoo makin merengek membuat kedua orang tua kandung dan kedua calon mertuanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan, Sehun? Ia hanya bisa ikut tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

Luhan merapikan piring, mangkuk juga beberapa gelas kotor dan menaruhnya di dalam bak cuci piring menemani Kai yang sedari tadi mencuci beberapa piring kotor, mereka melakukannya sambil menunggu Bai Xian dan Chanyeol membeli cemilan malam.

"Masakan Baekhyun lumayan enak, pantas saja kalian mempunyai restaurant besar di Beijing sana." Kai menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tampan.

"Eum— Xian memang pintar dan mahir dalam meracik bumbu herbal untuk masakan." Jawab Luhan sambil mengambil piring-piring juga mangkuk dari tangan Kai dan meletakkannya di tempat pengering.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai masakanmu." Kai menyenggol bahu Luhan pelan membuat ia terkekeh dan membalas menyenggol bahu Kai kembali. "YA! Kau berani membalasnya? Eoh?" Mata Kai melotot berusaha marah dan terlihat hampir tertawa tetapi Luhan mengetahuinya dan dengan cepat melempar kain lap piring ke wajah Kai sambil mengejek memeletkan lidahnya.

"Meroooong!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa dan berlari menjauh dari Kai.

"Mwo! Awas kau rusa nakal, akan ku tangkap kau eoh!" Pekik Kai mengejar Luhan sambil melempar kain lap ke atas meja pantry dan terus mengikuti Luhan memutari meja makan.

"Ayo rusa, mau kemana kau—singa ini ingin memakanmu RAAAWWR.." Kai berlari cepat mengitari meja makan menarik tubuh mungil Luhan cepat.

"GYAAAA.. KAIII... Ahahahaha..ampuunn.." Luhan tertawa tubuhnya di tangkap Kai dan diangkat ala bridal style.

"Aku akan memakanmu rusa nakal..AUMM!" Pekik Kai mengaum seperti singa, sambil terus menggendong Luhan berlari mengelilingi apartment sampai Kai lelah berlari dan Luhan lelah tertawa. Kai membawa Luhan ke sofa dan mendudukkannya sambil membenarkan deru nafasnya, begitu pun Luhan yang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia tersenyum memandang Kai disampingnya yang terus menatap tajam kearahnya, lama-lama senyum Luhan memudar diikuti wajah Kai yang semakin mendekat.

Kai makin mendekat.

Luhan hanya menatap bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka, makin lama semakin dekat —semakin dekat— dan

Chup!

Akhirnya Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. "K-Kai.." Bisik Luhan setelah kecupan itu terlepas dan Kai hanya menatap tajam mata rusa Luhan sambil berbisik. "Hhsss..." Membuat Luhan kembali terdiam, Kai kembali mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, awalnya hanya mengecup—beberapa detik kemudian menjadi lumatan membuat Luhan menutup matanya dan membiarkan Kai menikmati bibir mungilnya dan Luhan pun membalas menghisap bibir Kai dan namja tan itu terus saja menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan karena menerima balasan dari Luhan, namja tan itu pun tersenyum dalam pangutannya, menggoda dengan bibir tebalnya dan kemudian mengecap dengan lidahnya, Luhan terlena dan membuat ia—

Cklek!

"Ow!"

"My.."

"Banana.."

"Mi—mmphh—"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan runtuk Luhan dalam hati, tersadar setelah mendengar suara seseorang, dan saat itu juga mata Luhan terbuka kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Kai, membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Namja mungil itu menutup bibirnya, wajahnya memerah menatap pintu yang memperlihatkan Xian adiknya yang menutupi bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya dan tentu saja membuatnya semakin malu, merasa menjadi namja penghianat.

"Ma—maaf..a—aku.." Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan berlari kecil dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar.

Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap fotonya dan Yeonseok dalam bingkai berukuran 1x2 meter di dinding atas headboard ranjang dan ia menaiki ranjang tersebut sambil terus menatap namja yang ia cintai di dalam bingkai besar tersebut, menyentuh permukaan benda itu dengan takut seraya terus meminta maaf dan merutuki bibirnya yang telah dengan kurang ajar menerima tautan yang dilakukan Kai.

"Hyungie —hiks— mianhae..jeongmal mianhatta—" Luhan menangis, meringkuk di ranjang king size itu sambil menarik selimut dan terus terisak menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi kelakuannya yang terlihat tak setia.

Sementara diluar kamar Kai menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghela nafasnya pelan dan entah menyesal atau bahagia bisa mencium Luhan, Kai menengadah wajahnya menatap Xian yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri juga Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya yang terlihat idiot.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Kai pada Bai Xian dan sahabatnya, tentu saja mereka sudah pulang. "So cliche—" Chanyeol terkekeh dan Kai pun merasa awkward kini sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kau mendapatkannya hyung?" Tanya Bai Xian sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mendapatkan—maksudmu?"

"Tsk..ya tentu saja mendapatkan gege-ku, bukankah tadi kalian berciuman?" Bai Xian bersedekap menatap tajam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat gemas melihat Bai Xian seperti itu.

"Mendapatkannya itu terlalu cepat Baek.." Kai bangun dari sofa sambil mengusak surai lembut Bai Xian. "Aku pulang ya Baek." Ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan pipi Bai Xian. "Jja kita pulang Yeol—"

"Mwo! Aku juga ikut pulang? Tempat tinggal kita kan berbeda." Jawab Chanyeol bersedekap.

"Yak! Waktu bersenang-senang sudah habis." Teriak Bai Xian membuat Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut dan Kai hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan cake strawberry itu —hiks—" pura-pura terisak sambil menunjukkan kotak cake sedang. Bai Xian lupa jika ia dan Chanyeol keluar membeli dessert untuk sajian penutup makan malam mereka tadi, Bai Xian menghela nafasnya, siapa lagi yang akan memakannya jika begini? Tak mungkin ia memakannya sendirian sedang Luhan sudah masuk kekamar yang pastinya takkan keluar sampai besok pagi.

"Baek..biarkan Chanyeol menemanimu makan ne, aku ingin pulang dan biarkan Luhan beristirahat." Kai tersenyum tulus ke arah Bai Xian dan ia hanya mengangguk membalas dengan tersenyum manis, Kai keluar dari apartment Luhan dan menutup rapat pintu tersebut.

Bai Xian meletakkan kotak cake diatas meja menyiapkan dua mini plate beserta dua mini fork, tidak lupa menarik lengan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa harus ia lakukan agar Chanyeol mengikutinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Bai Xian di meja pantry. Dengan pelan Bai Xian memotong per-slice cake strawberry dengan sangat rapi, tanpa ia sadar Chanyeol—

1..

2..

3..

Klik!

Dan bunyi jepretan dari ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali dengan silauan flash blitz membuat Bai Xian menatap kearah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum tampan. "Aku hanya menjepret cake" —bohongnya— "untuk blog-ku ehehehe.." Sambil memperlihatkan jepretan terakhirnya dan dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel miliknya didalam saku.

Bai Xian memiringkan wajahnya imut dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Setelah cake dipotong Bai Xian memberikannya diatas piring Chanyeol. "Jja kita makan, ini sangat enak.." Bai Xian tersenyum manis membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar menatapnya.

Senyuman Baekhyun dan cake strawberry ini terlalu manis untukku, aku harus ke dokter nanti — jangan sampai aku terkena diabetes aishh, lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I'M_** **_NOT_** **_HIM_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tetapi tatapannya kosong. Namun ia tak sendiri, ada Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya malam ini dan bukan Luhan.

Dalam hatinya ia menginginkan Luhan, pikirannya tak tenang, kuatir akan Luhan yang tidur sendiri tanpa berbantalkan lengannya.

"Eughh.. Sayang..kau belum tidur?" Kyungsoo membuat Sehun berjengit dengan suara paraunya yang mengantuk.

"Maafkan jika pergerakanku mengganggu tidurmu Hyungie—mungkin karena aku minum kopi terlalu banyak tadi, makanya tak bisa tidur."

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi tidurnya. "Lain kali jangan minum kopi terlalu banyak ne..tidak baik..ayo sayang tidur disini." Kyungsoo menepuk pangkal lengannya agar Sehun nyaman dalam kukungannya dan Sehun pun berusaha me—rileks—kan tubuh dan pikirannya dari Luhan lalu ikut terlelap dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Luhan si namja cantik bermata rusa itu masih saja terisak dan terus saja menyebutkan nama Yeonseok dalam tangisnya. "Sayang —Hiks— maafkan —hiks— aku.." Isaknya penuh penyesalan, air matanya terus mengalir dan hatinya terus saja menyalahkan kejadian tadi.

.

 _Deg!_

Ahh! Kenapa dadaku sesak, benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Sehun lagi-lagi memekik dalam hatinya, mata tertutup tapi tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang nafasnya teratur. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, menatap Kyungsoo dan mengganti dirinya dengan bantal guling. Maafkan aku Hyungie—lirihnya lagi dalam hati, dan Sehun pun turun secara pelan dari ranjangnya mengambil coat dan memakainya cepat, tak perduli dengan masih memakai piyama ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga tak perduli ini telah tengah malam. Sehun hanya ingin pulang ke apartment dan memeluk Luhan. Tidak perduli dengan rambutnya yang terlihat kusut ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju garasi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penjaga pintu yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Tuan muda anda mau kemana tengah malam begini?" Tanyanya saat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Paman Kang aku ingin ke apartment hyung, tapi jangan bilang appa, eomma dan Kyungsoo, ne—" Sehun menutup pintu setelahnya dan paman Kang sang penjaga gerbang masuk kedalam pos penjagaan dan menekan tombol agar gerbang terbuka. Sehun pun melajukan kendaraannya menuju apartment—nya, ia mengkuatirkan Luhan kini.

.

.

.

Brak! Blam!

Bai Xian dan Chanyeol terperangah saat pintu apartment dibuka dan di tutup dengan kasar, ternyata Chanyeol belum pulang dan Bai Xian menemaninya menghabiskan cake di ruang TV, mereka menatap si pelaku tersebut dengan mimik yang berbeda, Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya dan Bai Xian dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sehun bukannya kau—"

"Mana Luhan?" Potongnya seraya menatap keduanya dan matanya nyalang kesegala arah, Chanyeol yang terheran-heran melihat kondisi Sehun yang acak-acakan dengan masih memakai piyama pandangannya mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah mencari Luhan dan berakhir masuk ke kamar dimana Luhan berada.

Cklek!

"Han—ah.." panggilnya pelan sambil mencari tombol lampu di pinggir dinding sebelah kirinya. Sebelum lampu hidup terlihat silhouette orang yang bangun, setelah rabaanya terasa seperti tombol Sehun menekannya, dan terlihatlah Luhan yang masih mengenakan t-shirt putih longgar yang menutupi perutnya yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit. Tapi bukan itu point pentingnya, Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat kusut dengan sisa air mata berikut dengan mata yang bengkak. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan-nya, gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Han—ah..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Sehun melangkah cepat dan naik keatas ranjang sambil memeluk Luhan erat, membenamkan kepala namja mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hhsss...uljima..kokjongmal, nega itchana.." Sehun membelai lembut punggung Luhan yang bergetar karena terisak, mengecup surai madu Luhan dan terus saja membelai punggungnya dan lambat laun isakannya terhenti sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Sehun. Sehun merasa bersalah kini karena meninggalkan Luhan tidur sendirian. Andai kau tau yang sebenarnya Sehun.

"Hyung kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun mengusap air mata dipipinya. Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir namja bermata rusa itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkanmu, makanya aku pulang." Sehun membelai lembut wajah Luhan. "Dan aku juga merindukan si kecil Oh didalam sini." Ia pun membelai permukaan perut Luhan membuat hati namja mungil itu menghangat dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Jja..kita tidur, aku langsung mengantuk.." Sehun terlihat menguap dan ia benar-benar mengantuk, sambil memeluk Luhan yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya, dan mereka pun terlelap. Sehun akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkan Kyungsoo kekasihnya sendiri yang tidur tanpa pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I'M_** **_NOT_** **_HIM_**

.

.

.

.

Matahari baru keluar dari kaki langit terlihat ceria, tapi tidak dengan namja mungil yang kini terpaku menatap kosong wajahnya di depan cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Kau kemana Sehun, kau meninggalkan ku pagi-pagi sekali —kemana?" Gumamnya seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sedikit gusar karena paginya disuguhkan ranjang yang kosong tanpa ada tubuh kekasihnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Kyungie..sayang..kau sudah bangun?" Suara Seo Hyun terdengar dibalik pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ne, eomonim.." Pekik Kyungsoo dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Mana Sehun? Apa si pemalas itu sudah bangun sayang?

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Sehun meninggalkanku, entah kapan tadi saat aku terbangun ia sudah tak ada eomonim." Mendengar itu Seo Hyun benar-benar merasa tidak enak, berusaha mencari-cari alasan apa yang tepat.

"Oh..sepertinya Sehun pergi pagi-pagi sekali mencari bubble tea seperti biasanya sayang.." Ucap Seo Hyun kaku walau dapat menyembunyikannya dengan nada santai karena sehari-harinya ditemani oleh tiga namja tercinta-nya. Suami dan kedua anaknya.

"Jincha eomonim?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang kini semakin bulat membesar dan tersenyum setelahnya. Ternyata membeli bubble tea. Lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati dan tersenyum manis lagi mengetahui kemana Sehun walau itu hanya karangan Seo Hyun.

"Ayo sarapan sayang." Seo Hyun juga ikut tersenyum semakin lembut saat Kyungsoo mengapit lengannya seperti koala sangat menggemaskan pikirnya, ahh ia merindukan Luhan, nanti aku akan mengunjungi anakku gumamnya lagi dalam hati, dan mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju ruang makan menikmati sarapan pagi ini tanpa Sehun tentunya.

"Selamat pagi aboeji—" Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam pagi saat melihat Tuan Oh Tae Woo sedang membaca koran pagi-nya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana tidur-mu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Tae Woo pada calon menantunya Kyungsoo.

"Eum—lumayan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di antara kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Apa si pemalas itu belum bangun?" Tanya Tae Woo pada Kyungsoo sambil menunggu sang istri mengoles selai pada roti bakar-nya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum canggung sedikit agak terlihat kecewa.

"Sehun meninggalkanku sendiri saat aku terbangun aboeji." Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, namja paruh baya itu menatap istrinya yang terlihat agak kaku dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang dia—"

"Bubble tea seperti biasa sayang." Potong Seo Hyun dan memberikan dua lembar roti selai pada suaminya yang lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukannya ia tidak tau Sehun berada dimana, bubble tea itu hanya jawaban asal yang Seo Hyun berikan. Tae Woo dan Seo Hyun tentu saja tau dimana si bungsu sekarang, karena si bungsu pasti bersama Luhan saat ini.

"Tak apa aboeji, Sehun sangat menyukai minuman itu. Apa lagi di Tokyo tidak ada minuman seperti itu." Kyungsoo menggigit roti bakarnya dan menikmati teh paginya dengan senyumannya yang terlihat di paksakan.

.

.

.

Sedang si pecinta bubble tea yang mereka bicarakan kini tengah asik menatap namja mungil disampingnya yang masih terlelap, sesekali mencolek pipi, hidung, bibir, dan Sehun pun tak ragu lagi memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pipi, hidung dan bibir Luhan yang telah menjadi opium untuk Sehun, ia terus dan tiada henti mengganggu tidur namja bermata rusa yang telah mengisi hati dan pikirannya kini.

"Eughh..Hyungie—kau..mmphh..ya! Geumanhae.." Ucap Luhan dengan nada masih mengantuknya, membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya dan terus saja mencuri ciuman selamat pagi dari bibir plum Luhan.

"Ini menyenangkan sayang, dan kau terlihat seperti bayi." Sehun masih tetap mengecup seluruh wajah Luhan membuat Luhan mendorong pelan wajah Sehun tetapi tetap saja namja tampan itu kembali mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Luhan.

"Ya! Geuma—mmphh..Hyungie..aishh!" Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kini berusaha menutup wajahnya tapi tetap saja Sehun dapat membuka kedua lengan Luhan yang menutup wajahnya dan mengecupnya lagi, rasanya ingin terus seperti ini jika saja tadi malam ia me-nonaktif-kan ponselnya yang kini bergetar diatas nakas.

"Yak! Sayang..ponselmu—yak! Geumanhae..ahaha.." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun yang tetap saja mengecupnya tanpa henti.

"Haahh..mengganggu saja..ehemm..sabar ya sayang, nanti kita lanjutkan kembali.." Sahut Sehun sambil memberikan kerlingan mesumnya, membuat Luhan begidik ngeri, dan dengan sigap bangun melangkah ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang membuka pesan dari ponselnya.

 _From_ : _Eomma_ _Cerewet_.

" _Y_ _a! Saekki-ya! Anak kurang ajar, neo_ _michyeosseo_! _Jam_ _berapa kau menghilang_ _eoh?!_ _Eomma_ _dan_ _appa_ _sampai_ _kebingungan_ _menjawab_ _apa_ _pada_ _Kyungsoo_ , _yang_ _ia_ _lakukan_ _hanya_ _berdiam_ _diri_ seperti _patung_ _diru_ _mah ini, eomma_ _terpaksa_ _mengatakan_ _kau_ _ingin_ _minum_ _bubble_ _tea pagi-pagi_ _buta_. _Jika_ _kau_ _tidak pulang secepatnya, tunggu saja hukuman untukmu tuan muda."_

Sehun menelan ludahnya agak berjengit ngeri membaca pesan sang eomma, tapi sungguh ia malas kembali ke mansion keluarganya dan meninggalkan Luhan, ia masih ingin bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Luhan saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil sambil melangkah kearahnya.

"Eomma menyuruhku pulang kerumah segera." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, mungkin Xian sudah ke kantor. Ayo cuci wajah malasmu itu bayi besar." Luhan menarik hidung bangir Sehun dan berlari cepat menghindar saat Sehun hampir menariknya sambil terkekeh.

Saat Luhan telah keluar dari kamar Sehun menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup. Apa nanti kau akan melupakan aku dan semua ini jika kau sembuh nanti Lu—? gumamnya dalam hati dan beranjak dari ranjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

"Han-ah..Han-ie.." Sehun memekik dalam kamarnya memanggil Luhan.

"Sebentaaaar.." Yang dipanggil kini melangkah cepat ke kamarnya.

"Dasi-ku.." Rajuk Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir penuhnya.

"Baiklah bayi besarku..sini.." Luhan menarik dasi yang bergelantungan di leher Sehun membuat namja tampan itu sedikit menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, dan si mungil terus mengaitkan dasi dengan sangat terampil dan rapi.

"Jja—selesai." Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya intens membuat ia tertunduk malu.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu." Luhan makin menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun hampir tak terdengar, seperti berbisik sampai Luhan merasakan hangatnya deru nafas Sehun. Namja mungil itu seperti tau apa yang akan terjadi, ia pun membalikkan cepat tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Sehun dan—

"Mau kemana sayang?"

—Sehun menarik cepat lengannya sampai Luhan berbalik menabrak dada bidang namja tampan yang kini memeluknya erat.

"S-sayang, a-ayo sarapan.." Suara Luhan pelan tapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun memandang wajah malu-malu Luhan membuat ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Entah pikiran dari mana Sehun selalu saja tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Luhan, dan kini wajahnya makin mendekat ke wajah Luhan.

Namja mungil itu kini hanya bisa menutup matanya saat Sehun menarik tengkuknya makin mendekatkan bibirnya yang—

"LUHAAAAAN.. SAYAAAANG—"

—Oh.. Luhanmembuka matanya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja tampan yang ingin menciumnya dan berkata.." Omo.. Eomma diluar..ayo Hyungie—" Luhan menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar, dan yang ditarik merutuk kesal untuk eomma-nya yang tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi apartment mereka, benar-benar mengganggu aktivitas-nya yang ingin mencium Luhan-nya dan ingatkan Sehun untuk mengganti password apartment ini.

"Eommaaa—" Luhan menghampiri Seo Hyun dan memeluknya erat. "Aigo..apa kabar kau dan calon cucu eomma ini eoh?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap perut Luhan yang terlihat sedikit buncit. "Aku dan calon cucu eomma baik-baik saja, Hyungie menjaga kami dengan baik." Seo Hyun tersenyum lembut dan pandangannya langsung mengarah pada Sehun, jika ini film berimajinasi tentu saja dimata Seo Hyun terlihat api yang menyala-nyala.

"Yak! Anak nakal—" Seo Hyun memukul kepala Sehun dengan tas tangan mininya.

"Aww..Ya! Eomma! Appooo!" Teriak Sehun dan berlari kecil menghindar, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan.

"Eomma, sabar..jangan marahi Hyungie—" Luhan memeluk Seo Hyun erat dan tentu saja yeoja paruh baya itu membalas pelukan Luhan. "Yak! Anak nakal, kali ini kau selamat." Ucap Seo Hyun lagi dan tersenyum pada Luhan setelahnya.

Luhan selalu bisa membuat Seo Hyun yang tadinya seperti singa betina menjadi merpati yang lembut.

"Apa eomma sudah sarapan? Hari ini aku membuat sarapan sayur tumis daging dan sashimi kesukaan Hyungie..ayo eomma.." Luhan menarik Seo Hyun yang masih memeluk Luhan, membuat Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya. Si namja mungil yang sadar bahwa tunangan tampannya tidak mengikuti akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang dan sambil tersenyum. Setelah menarik kursi agar Seo Hyun sang eomma duduk, Luhan tidak melupakan Sehun dan menariknya untuk duduk bersama menikmati sarapan pagi atau bisa dikatakan makan siang karena Sehun dan Luhan memang bangun kesiangan hari ini.

"Seh—ahh..Yeonseok jangan lupa setelah dari kantor kau ikut appa pulang, ada hal penting yang ingin appa bicarakan." Seo Hyun membantu Luhan membersihkan meja makan setelah mereka selesai menikmati masakan Luhan. Mendengar hal itu Sehun merengut, sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Luhan lagi malam ini tapi mau tidak mau Sehun harus berada di rumah menemani kekasihnya —Kyungsoo—.

Seperti mengerti keresahan di wajah anak bungsunya Seo Hyun pun menepuk bahu Sehun. "Eomma akan menjaga Luhan sampai Xian pulang dari kantor." Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan beranjak dari kursi bersiap untuk kekantor.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun bersiap-siap dengan sepatunya langsung membantunya dan tak lupa memakaikan jas kantornya dan menarik sedikit dasi yang tadinya Sehun tarik saat makan. Seo Hyun melihat semuanya, andai saja si bungsu tidak terikat janji dengan seseorang tentu saja ia dengan senang hati menikahkan Sehun dengan Luhan secepatnya, tak perduli walau nantinya Luhan sembuh dan menyadari yang hidup dengannya bukan Yeonseok. Hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Mereka terlihat cocok dan saling mengisi, pikirnya. Seketika pipi Seo Hyun memerah karena kini Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mencium mesra bibir namja mata rusa itu. Dasar anak kurang ajar yang tidak tau tempat gumamnya dalam hati dan terkekeh setelahnya.

"Eomma aku pergi sekarang, jaga 'Luhan-ku juga anak-ku'." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan membuat eomma-nya berdecih malas dan menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari Sehun. "Eomma bisa menjaganya lebih baik." Ucap Seo Hyun sedikit memekik kesal melihat Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan. Ahh kau benar-benar mirip hyung-mu saat bersama Luhan. Seo Hyun menahan air matanya agar Luhan dan Sehun tidak kuatir padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyusun beberapa portfolio setelah appa dan peserta rapat lainnya telah keluar dari Hall sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara dia menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu menghela berat nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Ck..sepertinya memikul beban berat eoh?"

Sehun menutup matanya kesal. Ahh suara itu lagi gumamnya dalam hati. Tubuhnya berbalik mengarah ke pintu Hall yang ternyata di ruangan itu masih ada Chanyeol yang juga merapikan beberapa lembar formulir dan Kai yang bersandar pada pintu Hall sambil bersedekap kini menatapnya dengan senyum menyeringai. Kai melangkah dengan anggun dan pogah ke arah Sehun.

"Kau terlalu serakah Sehun, tapi..tak apa—setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit Luhan akan jatuh ke pelukanku." Ucap Kai sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan mata elangnya sambil memberi gestur memutar cincin black jade di jari telunjuknya.

Sehun menatap malas kearah Kai. "Kau membuatku muak Kai-ssi." Ucapnya tajam. Kai menaikkan bahu-nya seperti tak perduli.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun..kita berdua tau, Luhan tidak mencintaimu—hanya Yeonseok di hatinya dan—" Kai menjeda kalimatnya sambil tersenyum miring sekali lagi kearah Sehun.

"—aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Yeonseok di hati Luhan." Lanjutnya, membuat Sehun menggeram kesal menatap Kai seperti ingin membunuh namja tan dihadapannya ini.

"Tahap demi tahap—sedikit demi sedikit—selangkah demi selangkah—Luhan akan memberikan hatinya untukku Tuan Oh Sehun yang 'TERHORRRMAT." Kai terkekeh. Setelah mengatakan itu semua dia pun melangkah keluar dari Hall meninggalkan Sehun yang kini marah membuat buku-buku jemari Sehun memutih akibat genggamannya yang kuat.

"Bermimpi saja kau Kai." Gumamnya pelan tetapi Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau takkan mengatakan itu jika kau melihat sendiri saat Kai mencium bibir Luhan dengan sangat mesra, dan aku rasa apa yang dia katakan benar-benar akan terjadi Sehun, aku tak membela siapapun tapi mereka memang melakukannya..permisi." Chanyeol pun keluar dari Hall, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini dadanya berkecamuk antara marah, kesal, dan kecewa.

 **Dhuag**!

"Shit! Kai mencoba mengambil Luhan dariku.. Andwae..aku harus jauhkan Luhan darinya..sial!" Umpat Sehun kesal sambil memukul meja di depannya dengan keras.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Ni fanfic masih penyakitan 'n blom sembuh karena masih TBC pemirsah..

Obatnya mahal 'n kebetulan sang penulis kehilangan dompetnya kekekek.

Aku mohon jangan benci bang Kai disini. Karena nanti dia lambat laun akan menderita karena cintanya pada Kyungsoo eh.. Luhan eh.. Kyungsoo ding, eh.. Luhan kayaknya..eh.. Kyungsoo eh siapa ya -_- #lupakan.

Waktunya menjawab pertanya'aaaaaaan...

-HUN'SinHAN'S : tenang aja chingu..aku akan buat Sehun stress buahahaha..senangnya menistakan HunHan..kabuuuurrr.

-seluhunder : ini udah next, thanks bgt dah mo baca chingu *hug*

-Princess Xiao : jeng..jeng..jeng..hayo lo Thehun..lacain lulu ekekek..easy chingu, permintaanmu akan dikabulkan.

-Chie Atsuko : ekekek *tutup telinga dengar teriakan Chie* senangnyaaa..thanks udah suka sama tulisan aye ya Chie, sumpah ketawa-ketiwi ni baca review dari mu. Di favs n foll aja dah jingkrak2, apa lg di review ekekek *dance monster exo*

-sese45 : tetep menunggu dan membaca fanfic ini ya chingu, biar lulu cepet sadarnya ekekek *bow*

-LoveXiaoLu : KYAAAAAA *ikut teriak*

-Seravin509 : thanks udah baca chingu *bow*

-ofratalos : Luhan akan lari kepelukanku akakakakakak.

-selynLH7 : ente akan kesal berkepanjangan chingu, karena nanti Sehun akan.. Eitttt rahasiaaaa..ekekekek..jgn benci mereka bertiga ya, peran mereka emg harus begitu ngeselin ohohohoho..

-hannie080 : hiksss..maapkeun diriku yang bersalah ini krn membuat scene rate M yeonlu diawalnya, abisnya melihat semua epep hunhan yg lain selalu Sehun yang bobo enak ma siapa aja. Disini aku buat Luhan yang begitu. Maapkeun *bow5x* Sehun emg mesum tp aq buat ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan Luhan idup2 hohoho..tggu aja permainan ranjang Luhan yang panas. *idupin kompor*

-Luhan204 : okeh udah next assaaa!

-Apink464 : tentu saja HunSoo menikah, tapi dengan aqyuuu hahayyy..

Huwaaaa terharu bgt membaca semua review, yang foll and favs juga terus bertambah..aku jadi menangis terharu. *bantuin warung nasi padang kupas bawang*

Sekali lagi Kamsahamnidaaa.. Jangan bosan membaca dan menunggu yaaaa..

Aku akan berusaha menjadi penulis yang fast update.. Do'akan aku ya chingudeul aseeekkk aseeeeeekkkk..

Akhir kataaaa...

Review juseyooooo *hug* *kiss*


	10. Chapter 10

Apaseo? Apheumae?

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berkali-kali—menutup matanya mengingat sudah beberapa malam, mungkin hampir dua minggu Sehun meninggalkannya setiap malam, dan Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya. Terkadang dia berpikir, Masihkah Sehun mencintainya? Apa Sehun tidak lagi membutuhkannya? Apa yang kekasihnya lakukan setiap malamnya? Dan—apakah Sehun-nya mulai mencintai kekasih almarhum Yeonseok hyung dan menghapus dirinya dalam hati kekasih dinginnya itu?

"Andwaeyo.." Pekiknya tertahan sambil memegang erat pagar balkon kamar Sehun.

Cklek!

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju pada suara pintu yang di buka, terlihat sosok yang kini sedang ia pikirkan. 'Sehun'.

"Hyungie~ apa yang kau lakukan disana, masuklah~ udara sangat dingin malam hari ini." Sehun menutup pintu kamar dan membawa langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu sayang?"

Apa malam ini kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi seperti malam-malam kemarin Sehun?

"Ayo, masuklah~ dingin tidak baik untuk tubuhmu Hyungie."

Hampir dua minggu kau membuatku membeku di tiap malam Sehun.

"Hyung.." Sehun membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo membuatnya tersentak dan menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam dada bidang Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyungie.. Wae geurae?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung tetapi tetap membalas pelukan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon Sehun, peluk aku malam ini hingga aku terbangun di pagi hari." Permintaan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun membeku, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apakah Hyungie tau setiap malam aku meninggalkannya? Apa dia juga tau kemana aku pergi? Apa dia tau aku..aku. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Sehun dan tanpa sadar pelukannya melemah membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sehun, walau wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun tetapi mata Sehun tidak bisa berbohong. Kyungsoo menatap mata yang memancarkan kekosongan. Ini bukan kekasihnya, bukan Sehun-nya.

Apa kini ia telah kehilangan kekasih yang kini sedang merengkuhnya? Secepat itukah? Air mata Kyungsoo pun menetes di pipinya perlahan menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam membeku.

Kyungsoo kini mengerti. "Pergilah.." Menyerah? "Aku..aku..bisa tidur sendiri." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya dan berbalik menjauh dari Sehun dan—

"Akh—" Kyungsoo tersentak tertahan, lengannya terjerat jari-jari dan telapak tangan yang sangat kekar. Itu milik Sehun, menariknya ke arah ranjang king size milik sang penarik lengannya. "Se-Sehun.." Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya hanya menatap wajah Sehun yang tetap datar dan dingin terus menariknya keatas ranjang dan— "Hyungie.. Mianhae.. Aku akan memelukmu malam ini, sampai pagi-aku janji." Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti Sehun yang kini berbaring dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan menghapus cepat air matanya, menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Sehun mendarat di keningnya, berikut di kedua pipi dan hidung bangirnya dan tentu saja dibagian akhir yang menjadi hal yang sangat namja yang memiliki bentuk bibir heartshape ini inginkan adalah Sehun mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Kau masih mencintaiku Sehun..gomawoyeo. Kyungsoo berbisik dalam hatinya sambil terus saja tersenyum menikmati bibir yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dan Sehun? Mengikuti naluri-nya, mencium dan melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya yang kini tetap menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya apakah ia masih mencintai namja yang kini menikmati perlakuannya? Molla.

Seketika ciuman Sehun terhenti saat ia menutup mata dan bayangan wajah Luhan yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Se-Sehun..kenapa berhenti.." Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun yang lagi-lagi terlihat kosong.

Namja tinggi itu pun tersentak. "A-amugeotdo aniyo.. Jja Hyungie, kita tidur, ini sudah larut." Sehun menarik lembut tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu agar terlelap. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Sehun pun ikut terlelap tanpa mengganti kemejanya.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

"Ge~ ayo tidur..dia tidak akan datang malam ini, ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan..mungkin." Ucap Bai Xian cepat agar tidak terdengar kaku di pendengaran Luhan.

"Tapi hyung-mu belum pulang dari tadi dan dia pasti belum makan malam, gege kuatir Xian." Luhan masih saja berdiri menatap dinding kaca dalam kamarnya yang sedikit ia sibak tirai-nya, berharap namja yang ia tunggu pulang malam ini.

"Ayolah ge~tentu saja Yeonseok hyung sudah makan malam, dia pasti lembur hari ini." Bohongnya dan Bai Xian berusaha menarik lengan Luhan agar menjauh dari dinding kaca tersebut.

Luhan menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan percaya apa yang Bai Xian katakan sambil terus mengikuti Bai Xian yang menariknya masuk kekamar. Bai Xian membawa tubuh Luhan berbaring diatas ranjang besarnya.

"Gege mau aku temani?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang masih saja menatap kosong kearah balkon.

"Ge~" Bai Xian sekali lagi memanggilnya sambil menyentuh lengannya dan Luhan menatap Bai Xian sembari tersenyum agar Bai Xian tidak mengkuatirkannya.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri, jangan kuatir, eoh.." Luhan membelai lembut pipi Bai Xian, menarik selimutnya menutupi dada dan menutup matanya.

Bai Xian membelai surai madu gege-nya dan mencium lembut kening Luhan sebelum keluar dari kamar. "Jal jayo ge~ jangan menunggunya." Bisik Bai Xian agar tak terdengar oleh Luhan dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

Terlelapkah Luhan? Jawabannya tidak tentu saja karena setelah Bai Xian menutup pintu kamar, sang pemiliknya membuka mata rusa indahnya dan berusaha bangun bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya ragu. Apakah baik jika dia menghubungi Yeonseok atau tidak, ia takut mengganggu kekasihnya. Akhirnya Luhan pun hanya meletakkan ponselnya kembali keatas nakas, berusaha tidur tanpa pelukan dari Sehun yang ia anggap kekasihnya—Yeonseok—ia pun menutup matanya menahan rasa rindunya sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah makin terlihat membesar.

"Sabar ya sayang, malam ini appa sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani kita berdua." Luhan menutup matanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena merindukan kekasihnya berusaha terlelap tanpa pelukan namja tersebut.

.

.

"Uljimaaa... Hahh..hahh.."

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran membuat bagian atas kemeja-nya basah.

Luhan..kenapa aku bermimpi melihatnya menangis, ya Tuhan..apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Harusnya malam ini aku tetap menemaninya, memeluknya, membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman..apa dia tidur dengan baik? Ahh aku merindukannya, aku ingin bersamanya, tapi..bagaimana dengan Kyungie hyung? Sehun bermonolog dalam hatinya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap.

Perlahan Sehun turun dari ranjang agar tidak melakukan gerakan yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo terbangun, dengan cepat ia mengganti setelan kantornya dengan baju rumahan dan membuka pintu kamar secara pelan sambil menutupnya kembali tanpa bunyi sekali lagi ia lakukan agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun.

Sehun menarik cepat kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu utama sambil berlari kecil kearah mobilnya. Setelah pintu gerbang dibuka Sehun dengan cepat melesatkan kendaraannya menuju apartemen untuk menemui Luhan.

Tanpa Sehun tau apa yang dia lakukan itu membuat sepasang mata bulat yang kini mengeluarkan air matanya menatap kesal kearah Black Rubicon Wrangler yang dikendarai Sehun dengan terburu-buru.

"Gajimal..hiks—jebal...GAJIMAL..ARGHHH..." Teriakan Kyungsoo di balkon membuat para penjaga terperangah menatapnya antara tidak mengerti jelas dengan teriakannya sekaligus menatap namja mungil itu heran, kenapa berteriak seperti tadi.

Lagi Sehun, lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan aku demi namja tua itu, sialan dia. Baiklah Sehun jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan membuat namja tua itu tidak lagi menginginkanmu, bersiaplah. Kyungsoo bermonolog dalam hati dengan pandangan yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Neo jeongmal chi sa hada—Luhan-ssi" desahnya pelan. "KAU SUNGGUH MURAHAN..ARGHHH!!" Pekiknya kesal sambil memukul pagar balkon.

"Maaf tuan Kyungsoo..apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang dan membuatnya tersentak.

Yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa tuan Sehun lagi marahan dengan tuan Kyungsoo?" Tanya penjaga I pada temannya.

Pletak!

"Akh..appoyeo.."

"Aigoo..kau seperti ahjuma-ahjuma lorong sebelah yang suka bergosip, ya! Itu bukan urusan kita..arraseo..eoh!" Pekik penjaga II sambil memukul kepala temannya memakai pentungan kecil.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

Sehun menekan beberapa angka dan terdengar bunyi 'pip' setelah menekan enter membuat pintu apartemen milik—Yeonseok—nya terbuka, secepat kilat ia masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali. Kakinya menuntun kearah pintu kayu mahogany dan membukanya pelan.

"Han-ah..kau sudah tidur?" Bisiknya pelan sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang big size. Tidak ada suara, yang terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas yang berkali-kali seakan-akan menahan tangis.

"Sayang kau—" Sehun tidak melanjutkan bisikannya lagi. Saat membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan seketika matanya menatap penuh penyesalan melihat Luhan meringkuk memeluk perut buncitnya sambil terisak dalam tidurnya.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu." Bisiknya sambil naik keranjang dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan yang masih saja terisak.

Sehun mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi dan hidung Luhan, usapan itu pun membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan sedikit berjengit.

"Hyungie.." Pekik Luhan tertahan sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat menangis antara percaya dan tidak melihat sosok yang dia rindu kini ada di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau bermimpi buruk sayang?" Tanyanya sedikit kuatir.

"Mmm.." Luhan menggelengkan wajahnya imut dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Cantikku, kau tidak pintar dalam berbohong." Lanjut Sehun sambil menarik ujung hidung Luhan gemas, dan rasanya Sehun ingin memakan Luhan karena lengkungan keatas bibir merah alami Luhan yang kini terlihat benar-benar makin menggemaskan.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan—

Chup~

Sehun mengecup cepat bibir Luhan. "Kokjongmal, nega itchana. Jja aku akan memelukmu sampai kau terlelap." Ia menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya erat agar Luhan tak lagi menangis dalam tidurnya. Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta, menghirup dalam-dalam harum green tea pada surai Luhan.

Tubuh yang menyatu secara biasa mengalirkan rasa hangat membuat namja bermata rusa tidur dengan manisnya. Sehun menikmati pemandangan di dekat wajahnya 'cantik, sangat cantik' pikirnya. Berharap semoga Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya agar dapat hidup bersama Luhan selamanya. Cinta ini akan terus ia jaga sampai Luhan benar-benar mencintainya sebagai seorang Oh Sehun, bukan Oh Yeonseok.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengeliat dalam tidurnya berusaha bergerak tetapi tertahan oleh lengan kekar berkulit putih dan terlihat hampir pucat. Mata bulatnya terbuka terlihat semakin bulat saat merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya membuat ia merinding.

"Sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara serak yang dulu selalu ia dengar. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke belakang melihat sipelaku suara tadi.

"Se—Sehun?!" Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti, bukankah tadi malam kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya tidur sendiri, tapi pagi ini saat ia terbangun Sehun memeluknya dan tidur bersamanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Sehun sedikit heran dengan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Bukankah kau—ahh lupakan." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya memeluknya sampai pagi dan tidur bersamanya walau tadi malam ia tau Sehun meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi pagi ini Sehun memeluknya sampai ia terbangun.

"Kenapa tidur lagi eoh?" Sehun pun membalas pelukan dari Kyungsoo. "Biarkan seperti ini..sebentaaaaar saja." Kyungsoo menutup matanya menikmati pelukan Sehun.

Ahh maafkan aku Kyungie..maafkan aku lirih Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Yeonseok hyung pulang? Kapan?" Tanya Bai Xian saat menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Luhan pagi ini.

"Eoh, tengah malam, tapi pergi lagi jam lima pagi karena pagi ini ada urusan penting katanya." Luhan mengaduk susu strawberry dan meletakkannya di depan Bai Xian.

"Ge.." Luhan berbalik menatap Bai Xian. "Sudah mengecek keadaan calon keponakanku? Bukankah sudah memasuki bulan ke empat dan vitamin-mu sudah habis." Lanjutnya.

"Mmmm.." Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Kau benar Xian, nanti aku akan mencoba menghubungi Yeonseok hyung untuk mengantarku check-up ke dokter." Lanjutnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu seperti biasa sayang."

Luhan dan Bai Xian terperangah mendengar suara lainnya diruang tersebut.

"Hyung.. Kai hyung! Ahh daebak..kau yang akan mengantar? Jincha?" Tanya Bai Xian bersemangat dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Kai mendekati Luhan dan mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Ayo Kai, sarapan bersama." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan ikut memegang punggung tangan Kai yang masih saja membelai perutnya dan Bai Xian melihat interaksi itu ia merasa seperti berada di keluarga kecil yang harmonis, lalu ia berdo'a dalam hati agar semua permintaannya di kabulkan 'Tuhan..biarkan Kai hyung menjadi kakak ipar ku, ameen' lebih kurang seperti itu.

"Eoh. Sepertinya sarapan pagi ini sangat lezat, nasi campur? Whoaa..aku mau Luhannie.." Kai tersenyum tampan membuat Luhan tiba-tiba tersipu dipanggil Luhannie dan Bai Xian mengulum senyumnya sambil menambah sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

Kai menyusuri lorong menuju kantin kantor untuk menikmati makan siang, saat mengambil nasi dan lauk makan siangnya mata elangnya memicing kearah ujung kantin.

Bukankah itu anak tunggal keluarga Do? Apa yang dia lakukan di kantor ini, monolog Kai dalam hati.

Seketika smirknya keluar seperti mendapat ide dan melangkah menuju meja diujung ruangan.

"Selamat siang.." Kai dengan nampannya berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menikmati coffe latte float miliknya.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Kai.

Woah imut sekali kekasih si Sehun ini. "Annyeong, Chonun Jongin, Kim Jongin imnida. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo namja tan itu langsung duduk dihadapan namja mata bulat itu.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Arra." Lanjut Kai santai sambil membuka plastik pada mangkuk dagingnya. "Kau tau aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mmm." Angguk Kai terus melanjutkan memisahkan ujung sumpit bambunya sembari mengaduk sayur tumis pesanannya dan mengecap rasanya dengan ujung sumpitnya "ahh mas-itta." Desahnya.

"Aku juga tau kau adalah calon menantu Oh sajangnim." Lanjut Kai kini menatap namja di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. "Siapa kau sampai tau semua tentang ku?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

Kai tersenyum miring sesekali menyuapkan nasinya kedalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit dan Kyungsoo tetap menunggu.

"Ehemm.." Kai berdehem. "Sekali lagi, perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin imnida, Kepala Staf di kantor ini dan aku adalah calon suami Xi Luhan." Ucap Kai singkat dan menyeruput cream soup hangat dengan sendok setelahnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan makin terlihat bulat dan imut. "Mwo? Kau.." Benar-benar sulit mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Ne!" Kai mengangguk. "Kau pasti ingin mengatakan bahwa kekasihku memperdaya Sehun-mu, begitu kan?"

"Ahh! Kau yang lebih tau, jauhkan namja penyakitan itu dari kekasihku."

BRAK!

Kai membanting sumpitnya, mata elangnya menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum miring setelahnya, membuat namja mungil dihadapannya sedikit bergidik takut.

"Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu Kyungsoo-ssi, telingaku jadi sakit." Kai mengusap telinganya dan menatap angkuh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ehemm." Kai membenarkan duduknya sambil berdehem. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan seperti apa terperdaya dan seperti apa itu jatuh cinta eoh?" Lanjut Kai kesal. "Dulu Sehun sepakat bahwa dia tidak akan mengambil Luhan dariku dan—" Kai menjeda kalimatnya, menarik nafas terlihat semakin kesal dalam nada bicaranya. "Sehun menghianatiku..memanfaatkan Luhan-ku..memanipulasi dengan menjadi Yeonseok sepenuhnya, dan rasa-rasanya aku ingin membunuh kekasihmu itu Kyungsoo-ssi."

"YA!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membahana keseluruh ruangan kantin dan semua yang ada diruangan itu memandang kearahnya dan ia menjadi kikuk. Kai melambaikan tangannya memerintah para karyawan yang melihat untuk duduk kembali. Bisa? Tentu saja karena rata-rata yang di dalam kantin semua adalah bawahannya.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada Kyungsoo-ssi..kekasihmu melupakan janjinya padaku untuk menjauhi Luhan, perjanjiannya aku memimta agar Luhan bisa melupakan Yeonseok, tapi apa yang kekasihmu lakukan? Dia berharap Luhan menjadi miliknya..seutuhnya." Kai menyeruput susu lowfat kotaknya sampai habis dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menatap Kai.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Kai.

"Sepertinya membuat kesepakatan dengan Sehun itu hal yang sulit, bagaimana menurutmu Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"..." Namja bermata bulat itu masih tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak mau bicara?" Mood Kai mulai buruk dan merasa tak ada gunanya membicarakan semua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi." Kai beranjak dari kursinya dan—

"Chakkaman—" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai dan namja tan itu tersenyum kecil terlihat menang karena Kyungsoo akhirnya percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Siang ini aku ada rapat dan sore waktu yang pas untuk kita bicara, otte Kyungsoo-ssi?" Kai bersedekap menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Geure, dimana kita bicara?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari memakai coat-nya.

"Cafe Olive Chicken? Pukul 17.00 kst. Annyeong." Jawab Kai singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandang kepergian Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Luhan mencoba berulang kali menghubungi Sehun dan berkali-kali pula operator yang menjawab. "Mmm..bagaimana ini, kenapa Hyungie tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya? Mungkinkah masih di kantor? Apa aku harus menghubunginya ke kantor? Eotte.."

"Ge~jangan di hubungi, Yeonseok hyung sedang lembur." Ucap Bai Xian sembari menuangkan air putih di dalam gelas dan meminumnya sekali tenggak.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mmm.." Angguk Bai Xian—berbohong—segera tanpa menatap mata Luhan. Maafkan aku ge, aku ingin menjauhkanmu darinya, batin Bai Xian.

Hening!

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi —pip— dari arah pintu utama apartemen dan Bai Xian melangkah senang sedikit berlari. "Itu pasti Kai hyung.."

Luhan memang memberi kebebasan untuk Kai memasuki apartemennya atas permintaan Bai Xian adik tersayangnya.

"Na wasseooo.." Pekik Kai sambil membawa dua kotak makanan.

"Hyuuung..kau datang..kami menunggumu dan kau lama sekali." Rajuk Bai Xian sambil mengambil ke dua kotak makanan yang di bawa Kai. "Itu ayam saus pedas Olive Chicken." Jawab Kai.

"Wuaaah aku akan menyajikan diatas meja." Seru Bai Xian riang.

"Gegeee! Kai hyung membawa ayam kesukaanmu..jja mogoh.." Pekiknya lagi dan Luhan pun menuju ruang tamu menemui Kai disana.

"Kai.." Panggilnya dan namja tan itu melangkah mendekati Luhan. "Bagaimana kabar calon bayi disini eoh?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus lembut perut buncit Luhan.

"Aku thehat thamchon thayang." Jawab Luhan mengeluarkan suara sedikit cadel seperti balita.

"Aigooo..neomu gwiyeopta." Kai mencubit lembut kedua pipi Luhan membuat namja mata rusa itu meringis.

"Kai-yaaa aku ini namja yang manly kalau kau lupa, jadi cute not my style." Luhan cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne sayang—kau namja manly tapi..sangat imut." Kai terkekeh sambil mengusak sayang surai madu Luhan dan si imut makin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kai harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan si rusa imut seutuhnya.

Sebelum ke klinik kandungan Luhan, Bai Xian dan Kai menikmati makan malam mereka yang di bawa oleh namja tan itu dan setelahnya mereka bersiap-siap menuju klinik membawa Luhan untuk check-up segera, Bai Xian melakukannya dengan terburu-buru agar sang gege tak bertemu dengan Sehun. Seperti biasa Bai Xian akan berusaha melakukan apapun agar Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun namja yang paling ia benci. Dan apa Sehun lupa? Tentu saja Sehun ingat harus mengantar Luhan tiap bulannya, tetapi selalu saja tidak ada kesempatan karena Bai Xian telah mengatur sedemikian rupa dan Sehun kalah cepat.

Seperti malam ini, Sehun membuka pintu apartemen yang terlihat gelap dan kosong juga satu hal yang membuat ia tambah kesal adalah ponselnya yang mati.

"Ahh..shit!" Umpatnya saat melihat ponselnya. Cepat Sehun charger ponselnya dan mengirim pesan secepatnya.

...

 _To : L_ _uhannie_.

-Sayang.

...

Sehun menunggu semoga Luhan cepat membalas pesannya dan beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar, melihat nama si pengirim Sehun tersenyum.

...

 _From :_ _Luhannie_.

-Hyungie aku lagi di klinik bersama Kai dan Xian, dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu mati, kau pasti lelah setelah lembur tadi. Xian bilang kau lembur malam ini sayang, jangan lupakan makan malammu ya sayang.

...

"Xian namja sialan, benar-benar dia itu." Umpat Sehun kesal saat membaca pesan dari Luhan.

...

 _To : Luhannie._

-Han-ah aku sudah dirumah dari tadi, cepat pulang—aku merindukanmu :)

...

 _From :_ _Luhannie_.

-Nado Hyungie, aku dan anak kita juga merindukanmu.

...

Sehun menghempas ponselnya disofa yang masih terpasang charger dan melangkah masuk kekamar untuk membersihkan diri sambil menunggu Luhan-nya pulang.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ge?" Tanya Bai Xian saat melihat Luhan berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ahh..ini Yeonseok hyung mengirim pesan." Jawab Luhan sambil terus membalas pesan dari Sehun.

Bai Xian menatap jengah pada Luhan yang tetap asik dengan ponselnya. Saat Luhan memasukkan ponsel kesakunya Kai datang dan mengatakan giliran Luhan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Baekkie, kau tunggu disini sebentar ne?" Ucap Kai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Bai Xian antusias sambil melihat Kai merangkul Luhan, ia suka melihat gege-nya yang pas dalam rengkuhan namja tan itu. Bai Xian membayangkan keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kai, Luhan dan calon bayi dalam perut Luhan. Semoga apa yang dia inginkan terkabul.

Bai Xian sudah mendengar kekasih Sehun telah datang dari jepang dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit senang ahh ani..sangat senang malah dan ia berharap Luhan cepat sembuh juga terlepas dari Sehun. Bukannya Bai Xian buta tapi ia sudah melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan gege-nya sekarang, terlalu berlebihan menurutnya karena Sehun terlihat penuh cinta saat bersama gege-nya dan dia tidak mau sampai Sehun mengambil hati gege-nya. Semoga saja kekasih Sehun itu tak tinggal diam melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Drrrttttt... Drrrtttt...

"Luhan kau masuklah lebih dulu, aku menerima panggilan ini sebentar saja. Ne?" Ucap Kai sambil mengusak surai madu si namja mata rusa dan Luhan pun mengangguk terus melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang praktek.

Setelah melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan praktek, Kai menekan icon telefon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya dengan senyum tipis menyeringai.

"Yeoboseyo.. Kyungsoo-ssi.."

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo saat ini? Tentu saja dia memang takkan tinggal diam. Mestinya Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan Sehun sendirian menghadapi masalah yang terjadi dan setelah kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Jika bukan karena namja bernama Jongin tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana sepak terjang kekasihnya selama ini.

 **FLASHBACK**

At Olive Chicken Cafe dinding sebelah kanan dua namja saling duduk berhadapan, satunya terlihat manis dan tampan dengan mata bulatnya dan satunya lagi namja berkulit eksotik dan tentu saja dengan garis yang tegas berwajah tampan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang Kyungsoo-ssi, mau pesan sesuatu seperti ayam pedas seperti ini." Ucap namja berkulit eksotik atau yang bernama Kim Jongin sambil menunjukkan makanan yang telah ia pesan duluan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap kesegala arah.

"Entahlah mungkin aku sudah gila mengikuti apa yang kau mau Jongin-ssi, tapi jujur saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada di sisi Sehun-ku." Lanjut Kyungsoo tanpa jeda.

"Sehun-mu? Pfftt.." Kai terkekeh dengan nada mengejek. "Kau yakin Sehun yang sekarang masih Sehun-mu?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin-ssi?"

"Setelah aku memberitau semuanya aku harap kau segera bertindak, jika tidak —ppa'—." Kai membuat bunyi dari bibir tebalnya bersamaan dengan membuka kepalan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo, membuat si mata bulat mengerjapkan matanya sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Sarangi sigottguna." Desisnya melanjutkan sambil memberi smirk andalannya.

"Andwae..maldo andwae—" Kyungsoo tercekat, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, ia tidak mau kehilangan cintanya seperti yang Kai katakan. Apa lagi kini Kai memulai percakapan tentang kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh dirinya dan Sehun. Pada awalnya ada setitik kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan di awal cerita, tetapi seketika senyum itu luntur saat Kai memaparkan beberapa gelagat Sehun yang aneh. Seperti lebih lembut, skinship, tidur bersama dan masih banyak lagi yang Kai ketahui itu semua dari Bai Xian adik kandung Luhan.

"Aku rasa kau sudah kehilangan Sehun 'Mu' Kyungsoo-ssi, walau belum sepenuhnya." Seru Kai sambil memasukkan potongan ayam kedalam mulutnya dengan elegan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi selama aku menjaganya dari namja penyakitan itu—"

BRAK!!

Kai mengebrak meja menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo dan tak perduli tatapan dari beberapa pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut Luhan-ku penyakitan, akan ku robek mulutmu Kyungsoo-ssi —ehem—" Kai berdehem sambil membenarkan cara duduknya. "Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun adalah Yeonseok dan dia tak pernah tau siapa sebenarnya yang menemaninya selama ini, jika dia tau itu Sehun tentu saja Luhan akan menjauhinya karena dia tidak akan mencintai calon adik iparnya sendiri, Luhan sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya dan Sehun memanfaatkan keluguan dan kelemahan ingatan Luhan-ku, ingat itu Kyungsoo-ssi." Lanjut Kai kesal mengepalkan telapak tangannya, seperti ada aura hitam disekitarnya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan terlihat canggung.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo-ssi..mau berkerjasama denganku untuk mengambil kembali apa yang kita miliki hmmm?" Ucap Kai lagi dengan santai, dan aura hitamnya pun seakan menghilang dengan menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo pun telah membuat keputusan.

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sesekali menatap ke segala arah pada kamar Sehun dan ia akan meninggalkan kamar ini. Tak ada gunanya juga dia disini. Sehun selalu meninggalkannya untuk memeluk namja lain di tiap malamnya dan dia tidak rela membagi Sehun-nya kepada siapapun. Sehun miliknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya yang telah terisi semua pakaiannya dan keluar meninggalkan kamar yang slalu membuatnya menunggu Sehun datang ditiap malamnya.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan kopernya dan turun secara perlahan atau bisa dikatakan gontai dalam langkahnya.

"Kyungie..ka-kau mau kemana sayang?" Seo Hyun sang pemilik mansion sekaligus ibu Sehun calon mertuanya beranjak dari kursi santai di ruang tengah menatapnya tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sang calon menantunya menarik kopernya.

"Eomonim..mianhae..ak-aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo menunduk melangkah pelan kearah Seo Hyun.

"Wae geure Kyungsoo-ya?" Seo Hyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. "Eomonim..mu-mulai besok aku masuk kantor appa, dan kebetulan jauh dari sini, dan aku akan tinggal dengan temanku di apartemen-nya yang memang dekat dengan kantor appa."

"Andwae..kau harus disini sayang, kami telah berjanji pada kedua orang tuamu untuk menjaga mu disini, pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi." Seo Hyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima Kyungsoo pergi dari rumahnya.

"Eomonim, aku janji akan mengunjungimu." Seo Hyun masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang ingin pindah.

"Tidak sayang, apa yang harus aku katakan nanti jika Sehun tau kau pergi dari rumah ini." Seo Hyun tetap menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi dari rumahnya.

"Aku akan bilang nanti padanya, eomonim jangan kuatir ne?" Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tunggu sampai Sehun pulang dari kantor sayang?" Seo Hyun menarik koper Kyungsoo.

Oh ayolah eomonim, Sehun tidak akan pulang malam ini, walau ia mengatakan lembur tapi aku tau Sehun kini berada di apartemen itu menemani Luhan namja penyakitan itu batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Eomonim, temanku sudah menunggu dan aku janji akan mengunjungimu setiap hari eotte?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memeluk manja Seo Hyun dan kini ibu dua anak itu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Yaksok?" Sahut Seo Hyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan dua jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya yang berbentuk 'V'. "Yaksok" ucapnya lalu memeluk erat Seo Hyun berharap wanita yang ia peluk ini benar-benar menjadi mertuanya nanti.

Setelah berpamitan Kyungsoo menunggu taxi yang dipesannya tadi, setelah masuk kedalam Kyungsoo mengambil kertas yang terlihat ada beberapa angka disana dari sakunya dan mendial nomor tersebut pada ponselnya sambil menunggu line seberang menjawab.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua, kirimkan alamat, nomor kamar dan passnya segera."

Kyungsoo menutup panggilan tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian bunyi pesan masuk dan Kyungsoo pun membukanya.

"Pak distrik Gwanghwamun di gedung apartemen M." Ucap Kyungsoo pada supir taxi, dan kendaraan itu pun menuju alamat yang disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Selama dalam perjalanan pikiran Kyungsoo tertuju pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk antara siap dan tidak melihat perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan nanti di hadapannya.

Dan dalam tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo pun sampai di apartemen M, ia menuruni taxi tersebut dan menarik kopernya. Tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat pilar besar di sisi kanan apartemen karena melihat sesosok yang ia yakini itu—

Sehun? Ahh..aku harus bersembunyi darinya, dia tidak boleh melihatku disini lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati. Saat Sehun memasuki lobbi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menekan salah satu lift, secepat kilat Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya dan menutupnya cepat membuat Sehun terkejut saat lift tertutup didepannya.

Didalam lift Kyungsoo menghela lega nafasnya dan menekan lantai 7 setelah sampai pintu lift terbuka, namja mata bulat itu pun melesat mencari kamar nomor 78 dan menekan beberapa angka pass. Setelah bunyi 'pip' pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo cepat menarik kopernya sambil menutup pintu sedikit dan terlihat tipis celah untuk mengintip apa benar Sehun akan masuk di kamar nomor 77.

Setelah hampir beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya sosok yang di tunggu melewati tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Ternyata benar kau di kamar 77 Sehun. Ahh—kau tega sekali membohongiku mengatakan kau lembur malam ini." Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca seakan-akan ingin tumpah dan mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Kyungsoo pun mencari-cari saklar lampu dan menekannya, sambil membuka sepatunya mata bulatnya menyusuri tiap sisi ruangan. "Rapi sekali..benar-benar maskulin style.." Desahnya sambil menarik kopernya dan duduk di sofa hitam diatas karpet coklat lembut berbahan tebal menunggu sang tuan rumah datang.

.

.

Sehun tersentak dari tidur ayamnya saat menunggu Luhan pulang karena terdengar pintu yang terbuka, dan ternyata Luhan, Bai Xian, juga namja yang paling Sehun benci Kim Jongin aka Kai.

"Hyungie kau menungguku?" Mendengar suara Luhan yang mendekat Sehun langsung beranjak dari sofa dan meraih lengan Luhan agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Mmm..Ne sayang, aku menunggumu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengecup pelipis Luhan membuat Bai Xian dan Kai menatap enggan kearah mereka.

"Ge aku masuk kekamar ne, aku mengantuk." Bai Xian menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari Sehun dan tentu saja namja albino itu tau apa maksud Bai Xian. Ia memeluk Luhan sambil mendekati Kai. "Hyung aku masuk ya." Kai mengusak surai Bai Xian. "Jal jayo Baekkie-ah."

Cup! — Cup!

Bai Xian mengecup pipi Luhan dan Kai seperti pamit seorang anak pada orang tuanya untuk tidur membuat Kai makin melebarkan senyumnya dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap malas.

"Xian walau telah dewasa masih terlihat kekanakan, maafkan dia ya Kai." Luhan memelas agar Kai tidak marah. Tentu saja Kai tidak marah, ia malah menyukai Bai Xian yang menganggapnya orang yang Bai Xian hormati juga di sayangi.

"Aku menyayangi Baekki seperti adikku sendiri Lu—" jawab Kai. "Kau harus banyak istirahat, ingat kata dokter tadi. Jangan lupa vitamin-nya eoh? Itu demi si kecil di dalam sini." Kai mengusap lembut perut buncit Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik." Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari Kai membuat namja tan itu tersenyum.

"Yah kau benar, kau harus sering-sering memperhatikan Luhan dan jangan membagi perhatianmu pada 'yang lain' ne?" Sahut Kai sedikit penekanan dan membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, sudah tentu membuat Sehun kelabakan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Kai-ssi, ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Sehun cepat.

Bukannya Sehun tidak melihat smirk yang Kai berikan, semakin lama Kai berada di sekitar Luhan dan dirinya semakin leluasa Kai mengatakan yang seharusnya tidak Luhan dengar.

"Luhannie, tidur yang nyenyak ne?" Lagi Kai mengelus perut buncit Luhan dan mengusak surai madunya.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi anyyeong." Pamitnya pada Sehun tentu saja tak lupa dengan smirk andalannya lagi dan lagi selalu membuat Sehun ingin merobek bibir tebal itu.

Selepas Kai pergi Sehun segera menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Ahh..nega bogosipho jugketsso."

"Nado." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di tubuh Sehun mambuatnya benar-benar melihat sisi kekasihnya yang berbeda.

Sepertinya Hyungie mengganti semua yang dulu dia sukai, tetapi yang terpenting dia tetap mencintaiku, batin Luhan.

"Neon nae namjaya." Tambah Sehun lagi sambil terus menyangga dagunya di bahu Luhan ikut mencium harum aroma cuddle yang Luhan pakai, membuat Sehun nyaman. Yah Luhan adalah namjanya, miliknya.

"Ne Hyungie sayang, aku adalah pria-mu..tapi apa kau sudah makan?" Sahut Luhan sembari bertanya dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Kau belum makan dan ini sudah jam 10 malam sayang." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ayo makan, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil menarik Sehun ke arah kitchen bar.

"Aku mau makan, tapi suapi aku..eotte?" Seru Sehun dengan nada manjanya. "Ne, nae wangja-nim." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sekotak ayam pedas yang belum tersentuh tadi yang sengaja ia simpan untuk Sehun.

"Sireo! Hwangja..hwangja-nim." Bantah Sehun sambil terkekeh dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, arraseo hwangja-nim nae sarang." Sahut Luhan lagi membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa geli.

Tatapan mata elang namja albino ini tidak pernah letih memandang namja manis dihadapannya ini, Sehun sangat suka ketika Luhan meletakkan ayam kedalam mangkuk kaca dengan cekatan jari lentiknya kemudian membuka dan memasukkan ayam ke dalam microwave dan menekan tombol menghangatkan, sorot mata Sehun juga tak lepas memandang si mungil saat ia memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk, mengeluarkan soup dari kulkas untuk dipanaskan dan ayam pun siap dengan aroma khas ayam yang lezat kepulan asap hangat saat keluar dari dalam microwave membuat Sehun benar-benar lapar, padahal ia tidak ingin makan jika Luhan pulang larut.

Sehun jadi mengerti mengapa Yeonseok hyung sangat mencintai Luhan karena ia bisa melakukan apapun sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, dan Sehun akan mengingat untuk mempertahankan Luhan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Bisakah? Berdo'alah agar Luhan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya Sehun.

"Jja Hyungie..makan malam-mu sudah siap."

Sehun beruntung? Tentu saja.

Disisi lain diseberang ruangan Sehun dan Luhan kini namja bermata bulat Kyungsoo sedang asik memainkan game pada ponselnya dan seketika tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang.

"Asik sekali sampai tidak tau aku sampai Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kkamjakgiya.." Pekik Kyungsoo saat Kai menyentuh bahunya.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celananya terus melangkah ke arah kamarnya —oh ternyata ke ruangan di sebelahnya.

"Selama kau tinggal denganku, ini akan menjadi kamar mu, semua telah tersedia Kyungsoo-ssi. Dulu aku menyiapkannya untuk Luhan." Kai membuka pintu kamar berwarna abu-abu tersebut dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya sambil menarik kopernya.

Kai menarik semua kain putih yang menutupi semua perabotan di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kokjongmal, tidak ada secuil debu disetiap sudut ruangan ini juga toiletnya karena aku membayar pelayanan bersih-bersih setiap hari." Kyungsoo mengangguk meng'iya'kan karena setiap jemarinya mengusap setiap sudut tempat tidur dan meja rias masih licin tanpa debu.

"Ternyata namja itu pernah tidur disini ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka tas kecilnya mengeluarkan semua dan merapikan peralatan miliknya.

"Aniyo, dia tidak jadi tinggal disini." Ujar Kai sambil melangkah ke dinding sebelah kanan dan menarik kain putih yang ternyata menutupi bingkai foto besar dan Kyungsoo juga melihatnya.

"Cantik." Lirih Kyungsoo tepat di belakang Kai.

"Sangat, dan ini foto kami yang pertama kali." Kai mengambil bingkai tersebut ia bawa bersamanya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Tapi..mengapa dia tidak jadi berada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Kai terhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu Kyungsoo-ssi." Jawab Kai terlihat wajahnya yang mengeras seperti kesal, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar melihat aura hitam dan berpikir apa ia akan baik-baik saja disini. Sekali lagi Kai menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau sudah makan? Aku akan membelinya untuk mu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ehemm.." Kyungsoo berdehem menghilangkan rasa takutnya. "Tak perlu membeli jika kau punya persediaan makanan di kulkas, aku lebih suka makan buatan rumahan." Lanjutnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. " Baiklah kau bisa memakai semua isi dalam kulkas jika kau suka, jangan sungkan." Kai pun keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini sendiri menatap sekeliling kamar yang akan dia tinggali.

"Semoga apa yang aku putuskan ini benar." Lirihnya dan ia mengambil bathrobe-nya melangkah ke kamar mandi setelahnya untuk menikmati guyuran air hangat.

.

.

"Apa yang kau masak Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Kai saat ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Masakan biasa." Jawab Kyungsoo asal dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur milik Kai.

Sang pemilik apartemen melempar asal handuknya dan melangkah mendekati teman barunya atau bisa di sebut teman yang bersepakat membuat Luhan dan Sehun berpisah.

"Wuahh..apa itu beefsteak?" Tanya Kai antusias, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat sang penanya.

"Aku melihat dua potong daging sapi has, jadi aku buat steak saja. Kau mau?" Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan untuk Kai.

"Tentu saja dan sepertinya enak."

Kyungsoo menyiapkan steak di piring berikut garpu dan pisau makan, setelah saus lada hitam matang ia mulai menyiramkannya diatas steak beserta mashed potatoes makanan pun siap ia sajikan di hadapan Kai yang menatapnya lapar.

Kai mengambil peralatan makannya dan memotong bagian kecil pada daging lembut panggang berbumbu tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, seketika matanya melebar dan—

"Woahh..daebak..masitta.." Kai pun memotong lagi sedikit besar sambil mengusap saus dengan pisau pada dagingnya dan melahapnya kembali.

"Aku mampu memasak semua masakan internasional tapi tidak dengan masakan lokal." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit sombong.

"Mmm.." Kai mengangguk dengan mulut penuhnya. "Tetapi setiap namja yang berencana menikah menginginkan pasangannya pintar dalam memasak makanan lokal, seperti Luhan contohnya." Lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara mari menikmati steak saat Kai menyebut nama Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Kai tajam.

"Hmm...begini Kyungsoo-ssi. Masakan negara lain memang sangat menggiurkan, tetapi setiap namja berdarah korea sangat menghormati dan mencintai masakan dari tanah kelahiran mereka tentu saja. Seperti Sehun contohnya—"

Tring!

"Hey jangan tegang begitu, santai teman." Ucap Kai cepat saat Kyungsoo sedikit membanting garpu dan pisaunya diatas piring saat mendengar nama Sehun kekasihnya.

"Katakan..katakan semuanya tentang Sehun..jebal." Mohon Kyungsoo walau terlihat angkuh, dan Kai hanya tersenyum dan ada sedikit iba di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, tetapi Sehun sangat menyukai apapun yang Luhan masak, dari sarapan pagi, dosirak untuk makan siangnya, atau sesekali Luhan membawa bekal untuk menemani lemburnya dan semua itu masakan lokal walau sesekali Luhan memasak masakan china tanah kelahirannya. Tetapi Sehun sangat menyukainya dan..Luhan menyuapinya seperti bayi." Kai terlihat kesal pada kalimat terakhir dan Kyungsoo? Hanya bisa terkejut dalam hati dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai sebegitu manja sifat kekasih albinonya itu.

Kai menghabiskan makanannya. "Steak-nya benar-benar lezat. Kamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi dan jal-jayo," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan piring kosong dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk kaku diruang makan dengan pikirannya tentang Sehun dengan sifat manja dan menyukai makanan lokal, bukan masakannya yang selalu tidak pernah Sehun habiskan.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun terdengar jelas ditelinganya suara-suara seperti ada yang sedang mengobrak-abrik dapurnya.

"Ahhss..sepertinya aku akan gembul tinggal bersama namja ini." Ia mengusap wajahnya merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan wajah kasurnya seperti mata yang masih mengantuk dan nyawa yang belum terkumpul secara penuh.

Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang harum, membuat cacing dalam perutnya bernyanyi, sisi tiap ujung bibir tebalnya pun naik keatas dengan mata tertutup menghirup bau yang menguar dari arah dapur.

Kai menyibak selimutnya dan melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya keluar dari kamar menuju dapur menyapa teman barunya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Kai berdiri di belakangnya seperti ingin mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' misalnya.

"Ahahaha..ya aku sudah bangun dan masakanmu itu yang membangunkanku."

Kyungsoo menata masakannya dalam piring dan menyajikannya didepan Kai yang telah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku akan mencoba memasak apapun untuk mu sebagai ganti karena aku diberikan tempat tinggal sampai kesepakatan kita selesai." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sendok makan juga segelas susu vanilla hangat di hadapan Kai.

"Hey, ternyata kau bisa membuat nasi goreng kimchi." Kai melahap nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo. "Dan ini sangat lezat." Lanjutnya sambil terus memasukkan lagi sendok yang terisi nasi goreng.

"Ya..dan masakan ini mengingatkanku kembali tentang Sehun yang selalu menghabiskannya sampai tak tersisa dan yang membuat aku kesal hanya masakan lokal ini yang bisa ku buat." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Apakah kau baru saja curhat denganku 'chingu'? Tanya Kai seperti mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan kesal. "Lupakan."

Seketika suasana hening dan yang terdengar hanya pertarungan antara piring, sendok dan garpu.

Kai mengambil piring dan gelas yang kotor, memasukkannya kedalam wastafel dan mencucinya. Setelah semua selesai namja tan itu melangkah ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan drama korea pagi.

"Dari pada kau menikmati drama di televisi lebih baik kau melihat drama sesungguhnya Kyungsoo-ssi." Kai mengetuk-ngetuk dinding dengan jemarinya sambil tersenyum tampan kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Drama sesungguhnya? Maksudmu apa Jongin-ssi?"

Kai melihat jam didinding ruang tamunya. "Ini waktu yang tepat dan kau harus berjanji jangan sekalipun melakukan pergerakan yang membuat sang aktor curiga okay?" Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Akhh kau lambat Kyungsoo-ssi..jja." Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan ia masih memakai piyamanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Kai berjalan keluar dan namja tan itu menekan kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar duduk di sofa dan mengambil satu koran sambil membuka lebar agar wajah Kyungsoo tertutup. Kini Kyungsoo seperti seseorang yang membaca koran pada ruang tamu apartemen yang sedikit jauh dari kamar 77 dan 78 tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat kedua pintu tersebut.

"Nah seperti itu. Ingat! Jangan melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Hwaiting!" Seru Kai sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya menyemangati lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan seketika pintu ditutup hanya terlihat sedikit celah untuk Kai mengintip menjaga Kyungsoo agar tak ketahuan. Namja bermata bulat itu benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kai saat ini, menyuruhnya seperti orang bodoh sambil berpura-pura membaca koran. Cukup sudah pikirnya, ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pun hampir menghempas koran yang menutupi wajahnya tapi seketika ia mengerti kenapa ia harus seperti ini karena—

Cklek!

"Yeonseokie hyung jangan lupa bekal-mu, kalau terlalu banyak ajak temanmu menikmatinya juga ne.."

Kyungsoo menutup kembali wajahnya dengan koran saat mendegar bunyi ceklikan pintu dan suara lembut seseorang.

"Sireo! Ini milikku dan hanya aku yang akan menghabiskannya sayang."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat saja saat mendengar suara namja yang lain, dan itu adalah suara Sehun-nya. Sedikit mengintip ia rasa tidak apa-apa. Koran ia miringkan sedikit dan matanya seketika memerah seperti ingin menangis melihat Sehun-nya, kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya sekaligus calon suaminya kini mengelus perut buncit sosok tubuh mungil hampir sepertinya, bedanya namja itu terlihat lebih muda dan tentu saja dia ingat wajah itu. Luhan, namja yang dia lihat tadi malam pada bingkai foto lumayan besar bersama Kai.

"Baiklah sayang, terserah kau saja..cepatlah nanti kau terlambat."

Dan kini mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sehun secepat kilat mengecup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya sebentar. Ahh sakit sekali rasanya melihat bibir yang biasanya hanya miliknya kini telah berbagi dengan yang lain.

Air mata Kyungsoo kini mengalir di pipi-nya saat ia menutup matanya menahan tangis dan meremas pinggiran koran yang ia pegang, menahannya mati-matian agar tidak meledak apa lagi saat Sehun juga mengecup perut buncit namja mungil itu yang tentu saja bukan dari benih kekasihnya.

Ia harus cepat bertindak, atau dia benar-benar akan kehilangan Sehun-nya.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air matanya dan membuka korannya sambil menatap ke arah Luhan. Yang di tatap tersenyum kearahnya dan sedikit menundukkan bahunya menyapa dari jauh. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum terpaksa kearah Luhan.

Kau hanya seorang namja yang sakit Luhan, dan aku akan mengambil milikku kembali batin Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan TBC-NYA karena tiba2 saja keluar hiksss... apa udh panjang ekekekkk... MERDEKAAAAAA #TELATTT#


	11. Chapter 11

Agony or Struggle

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya saat ini Kai telah berada di kantor menyelesaikan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Semestinya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari menyapa Luhan dipagi harinya dan membuat moment agar si mungil juga akan merasakan debaran yang ia rasakan saat mereka bersama dan tentu saja mengabaikan adanya Sehun karena dia bukan siapa-siapanya Luhan. Tentu saja.

Seandainya Kyungsoo tidak menangis dalam pelukannya saat ini sudah pasti seharusnya dan semestinya yang ia pikirkan tadi telah terlaksana.

Kai berusaha menenangkan teman barunya atau teman dalam melaksanakan misi memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan ini yang sedang terisak saat melihat Sehun dengan mesra-nya mencium Luhan dengan penuh cinta, dan Kyungsoo juga melihat bagaimana tatapan Sehun saat memandang Luhan. Serasa dunia Sehun baru dimulai seperti bunga-bunga di taman surga dan dunia milik-nya runtuh seperti akan kiamat.

"Hhsss...mianhae..mianhatta Kyungsoo-ssi, seharusnya aku tau kau akan sakit melihat itu semua..jeongmal mianhae." Kai mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang kini telah membasahi piyama sutra hitamnya.

"Hiks—se—hiks—Sehun menghianatiku —hiks—" Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Kai.

"Ayo kita mulai kesepakatan kita untuk berhenti terluka Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap Kai di telinga Kyungsoo dan beberapa menit kemudian tangisannya mereda mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Kai yang kini juga menatapnya dalam artian yang —Kai tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berair juga sisa-sisa tangisannya di pipi dengan hidung bangir yang ujungnya memerah membuat jiwa kelelakiannya seperti akan..akan—ahh molla, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata dan terus saja menggantikan wajah Kyungsoo dalam benaknya menjadi wajah Luhan namja yang slalu ia cintai.

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali, apapun akan aku lakukan agar Sehun kembali ke pelukanku Jongin-ssi." Tegas Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Kai dengan linangan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo-ssi, kita akan merebut kembali milik kita." Ucap Kai sambil mengusak pelan surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Sehun tidak pernah secemas ini, apa lagi saat ia mendengar Kyungsoo akan sering-sering datang ke kantor untuk menemaninya makan siang dan Kyungsoo rela demi Sehun ia datang dengan taxi atau menggunakan kendaraan dari kantornya untuk menemui seorang Sehun. Dan benar terjadi karena sudah hampir beberapa minggu Kyungsoo melakukan rutinitas itu untuk menemani Sehun atau menjaga Sehun tepatnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo pikir Sehun tidak setuju dengan kepindahan yang ia katakan akan tinggal di apartemen temannya. Seharusnya Sehun menahannya karena Kyungsoo tidak ada teman di Seoul karena dari mulai ia sekolah Kyungsoo tak pernah mengemban pendidikan di tanah Seoul, ia datang hanya untuk berlibur atau bertemu dengan kedua nenek dan kakeknya.

Sehun tidak menahannya atau merasa curiga saat ia mengatakan akan tinggal dengan temannya, jangankan curiga—kekasihnya ini tidak pernah menanyakan dengan siapa dia tinggal dan itu membuatnya berpikir apakah harapannya sudah tidak ada lagi untuk mempertahankan Sehun kini.

Andwae, aku harus berusaha merebut hatinya kembali tanpa henti, pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Langkah anggunnya membuat semua mata tidak lepas memandangnya, wajah cantik dan tampan saat bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo selalu terlihat sempurna di mata setiap namja dan yeoja. Kemeja yang pas pada tubuh mungilnya membuat para namja berstatus seme terlihat seperti menahan rasa lapar, dan Kyungsoo tak perduli walau ia mengetahuinya. Tentu saja ia hanya tersenyum miring dan memahami pesonanya masih tetap ada.

Dan pintu bergagang emas di hadapannya membuat sedikit lagi ia berjumpa dengan kekasihnya Sehun. Tanpa mengetuk Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam tidak perduli tatapan seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang meminta tanda tangan dari Sehun yang menggantikan almarhum Yeonseok juga sang appa yang sedang istirahat menjalani perusahaan keluarganya.

"Sayang, apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" Ucap Kyungsoo masuk menenteng paper bag dengan gayanya yang dibuat se-imut dan se-manis yang ia mampu dan tentu saja namja tinggi yang berada di hadapan Sehun pun makin membesarkan matanya tat kala Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Uwhh..yeppeutta.." Desahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo melangkah anggun kearah mereka. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengakui pesona yang kuat menguar dari diri Kyungsoo. Uke sejati lirihnya dalam hati.

BRAKK!!

"KKAMJAKGIYAAA—" pekik Chanyeol melengking seperti wanita karena terkejut saat Sehun menggebrak meja kerjanya sambil menyerahkan berkas yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

"Aku sudah menandatangani semuanya hyung, ini sudah selesai semua." Seru Sehun dan Chanyeol menerima sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sekaligus tersenyum idiot karena kepergok memandang kekasih atasan albino-nya itu.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari ruangan CEO berpas-pasan dengan Kai yang ingin ke kantin kantor untuk makan siang.

"Ya! Ya! Kai-ya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai cepat.

"Ahh—Mwoya?" Jawab Kai malas dan terlihat lapar. "Sebaiknya di kantin saja karena aku sangat lapar."

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Yeol?" Tanya Kai sambil mencampur nasi kare-nya.

"Mmm.." Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya dan bergumam.

"Tadi kekasihnya sajangnim muda kita yang baru datang ke ruangannya. Benar-benar namja yang manis dan sedikit angkuh dan dia sangat Sek—."

"Kau selalu seperti itu jika melihat namja mungil, manis, imut, dan lucu atau melihat seorang yeoja yang seksi..oh iya apa aku boleh bergabung." Tiba-tiba Bai Xian memotong dan duduk di sebelah Kai yang terkekeh mendengar kalimat namja manis ber'eye linear' itu.

"Upss—" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya cepat. Habislah aku kali ini batinnya.

Kai masih saja terkekeh. "Siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Bai Xian sambil membuka plastik nasi gulungnya.

"Kekasih Sehun datang kekantor dan dia bilang namja tersebut sangat manis, terlihat angkuh dan sek—"

"YA! GEUMANHAE!" Potong Chanyeol cepat sambil melotot dan lagi-lagi Kai tertawa ngakak mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak keras.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Telingaku sakit paboo, lagi pula tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengatakan kepada siapapun itu jika mereka cantik dan seksi. Misalnya seperti itu disana Kristal Jung karyawan bagian pemasaran dia sangat seksi, lihatlah kaki mungil, halus dan jenjang sangat menggoda iman, lalu itu disana sulli tidak jauh berbeda dadanya sangat besar dan itu..itu disana Luhan ge dia sangat cantik, dilihat dari manapun sangat mempeso—" kalimat panjang Bai Xian terhenti tersadar dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi termasuk dengan penglihatannya.

"MWO!!! GEGE?? ANDWAE.." Seketika Bai Xian beranjak dari kursinya. "Aishh..Kai hyung kenapa diam saja? Tahan Luhan ge SEKARANG!!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil berlari diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol di belakang.

Awalnya Kai tidak mengerti dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau 'Kyungsoo masih ada di kantor ini juga'.

OH SHIT, NOT AGAIN..pekik Kai dalam hati

Namja tan itu pun dengan cepat berlari melewati Bai Xian, pastinya Kai tak mau membuang waktu saat berhadapan dengan Luhan namja tan itu pun menariknya menuju taman di sisi kanan kantor meninggalkan Bai Xian dan Chanyeol yang menatap lega kearah mereka.

"Kai wae geure? Kau menarikku seperti itu ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat mereka berada di taman.

"Seh—ah ani maksudku Yeonseok hari ini ada rapat penting dan dia baru saja pergi dengan klien-nya..baruuuu saja, kau telat sayang." Ucap Kai asal sambil berdo'a semoga Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Jeongmalyeo?" Tanya Luhan terlihat kecewa dan tentu saja ia memandang Kai dan memandang bekal makan siang Sehun—atau namja yang dia anggap Yeonseok—yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana ini? Siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini? Atau aku tunggu saja sampai Yeonseok hyung datang, eoh?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan diakhiri dengan antusias ingin menunggu Sehun.

"H-hajima!" Pekik Kai menahan Luhan jangan sampai pergi ke ruangan Sehun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang halus atau terlihat sedikit kecewa sebenarnya.

"Hajima Luhannie, Yeonseok hyung bilang pekerjaannya banyak dan akan makan diluar bersama klien-nya." Kai tetap berusaha menahan Luhan.

"Dan untuk bekal.." Kai menjeda kalimatnya sambil menatap apa yang di bawa Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. "..kita makan bersama saja disini, seperti piknik..eotte?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengambil wadah makanan yang di bawa Luhan dan diletakkan di atas meja taman.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, setidaknya akan ada yang menghabiskan masakannya batinnya dan tersenyum menatap Kai yang sedang membuka bekal bawaannya tadi.

"Daging asam manis?" Pekik Kai sambil mengambil sumpit yang Luhan tawarkan, dan melahap tiap potongan daging. "Nasi..nasi.." Katanya manja membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Ishh..dasar bayi besar..bilang aaa.." Luhan menyendokkan nasi kearah mulut Kai yang terbuka. "Aaa..amm..masikkuuun!" Teriak Kai sok imut membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Ya! Kau tidak cocok terlihat imut begitu, menggelikan!" Sahut Luhan masih dengan kekehannya yang tiada henti membuat Kai memandang Luhan yang masih tertawa. Ia terpana? Ia terpesona? Luhan memang membuatnya makin jatuh cinta.

Tak akan ku biarkan Sehun merebut ini semua dariku—cukup Yeonseok saja..dan dia sudah mati, batin Kai menguatkan dirinya agar mengikat Luhan lebih erat dan tak terlepas lagi.

Kai benar-benar harus kerja ekstra untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Setidaknya ia harus terus berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun dan tentu saja ada Kyungsoo didalamnya yang akan membantunya untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun. Sungguh Kai hampir putus asa dan sangat berterimakasih dengan namja mungil bersurai hitam bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Kai memandang kearah jendela besar berada beberapa tingkat itu, ruangan Sehun. Tak menutupi Kai terkekeh memikirkan Sehun yang kini tidak bisa keluar karena adanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya saat pandangannya tertuju pada—

Kyungsoo-ssi?

—namja yang melihatnya dari arah jendela ruangan CEO—Sehun—tersebut.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pandangi sayang?" Tanya Sehun yang kini menyuapkan pasta yang dibawa Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ung..aku baru melihat dikantor ini ada taman yang kecil." Senyumannya sedikit miring. "Sepertinya ada karyawanmu dan pasangannya sedang berpiknik sayang, mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali."

Sehun merapikan makan siangnya yang tidak ia habiskan dan mengambil serbet menyapu pinggiran bibirnya yang sedikit kotor karena saus pasta. Ia beranjak dari sofa melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan melingkari lengannya di pinggang kekasihnya. "Ehem..mana? Coba aku lihat?" Ucap namja albino itu sambil memandang ke bawah di sekitar beberapa bangku taman.

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku seketika. Bukankah itu Luhan? Pikirnya. Ternyata Kai bersamanya? Oh shit! Umpatnya dalam benaknya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum disembunyikan, mengerti apa yang berkecamuk didalam isi tengkorak Sehun kekasihnya karena ia merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menegang.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan pertanyaan tadi membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah walau tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu—Kim Jongin Kepala Staf kantor ini d-dan disebelahnya itu Lu-Luhan." Jawabnya cepat walau terdengar terbata-bata.

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo berpura-pura ia tidak tau bahwa itu Luhan yang Kai ceritakan. "Maksudmu yang penyakitan itu sayang?" Pertanyaan kedua Kyungsoo membuat wajah Sehun terlihat mengeras.

"Luhan tidak penyakitan—ss..sayang!" Jawab Sehun dengan suara parau dan dalam atau lebih tepatnya terdengar sedikit marah di telinga Kyungsoo karena kata 'penyakitan' yang ia lontarkan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melangkah menjauh dari jendela, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Apa namanya kalau menganggap calon adik iparnya adalah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal? Tidak bisa membedakan mana sosok yang selama ini hidup bersamanya juga amnesia sementara dan melupakan semua kesakitan yang terjadi." Seru Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Sehun menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit-langit ruangan bernafas dengan mulutnya dan menghempasnya cepat lalu menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Aku rasa waktu istirahatmu dikantor sudah habis Hyungie sayang." Ucap Sehun datar tidak memperdulikan pernyataan panjang Kyungsoo tadi.

"Uri appa pemilik perusahaan, jadi aku bisa sesuka hati kapan aku mau balik kekantor sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi..tetap saja kau harus memperlihatkan sikap yang baik sebagai pengganti ayahmu pada semua karyawan sayang." Sehun terdengar memaksa.

"Kau mengusirku sayang?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya tajam memandang Sehun. Mata itu dulunya membuat Sehun gemas sendiri, tapi kini? Ahh molla, pikir Sehun.

"Naega?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidak!" Lanjutnya lagi tegas dan beralih kembali ke berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Hahh..baiklah..mungkin kau tak merindukanku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melangkah kepintu.

"Sayang.." Sehun berusaha menahan Kyungsoo sebentar dengan ucapannya. "Wae? Aku benar kan?" Kyungsoo mengeluh kesal.

"Berikan alamat tempat tinggal temanmu Hyungie dan aku akan mengunjungimu malam ini." Tawar-nya pada Kyungsoo dan namja bermata bulat terlihat kelabakan dengan permintaan Sehun.

"B-biar aku yang mengunjungimu, eotte? Eoh?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah..aku menunggu dirumah dan malam ini kita jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau sayang." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, sumringah? Tentu saja dan Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi? Ada yang kurang?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo berada di sebelah kanannya sambil menunduk.

Chup~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Sehun dan menyesap sedikit bibir bawahnya membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, melongo dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka menatap Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil terlihat sangat senang sembari keluar dari ruangannya.

Sehun meraba dadanya. Tidak berdebar, tidak seperti dulu gumamnya dalam hati. Sehun mengusak dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya, pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan tapi mau tak mau ia sudah janji pada Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan malam ini.

Ia menatap dinding kaca besar ruangannya dan dengan langkah lebar kembali ketempat tadi dia dan Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Errr..mereka masih disana dan kendaraan Kyungsoo belum juga keluar dari parkiran..fuck." Umpatnya kesal, ia ingin menarik Luhan menjauh dari Kai.

Dan setelah kendaraan yang Kyungsoo bawa keluar dari pelataran perusahaan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu, keluar dari ruangannya dan menekan lift berkali-kali. Para karyawan melihat kelakuannya yang menurut mereka sangat aneh dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan atasan mereka.

"Aku bukan tontonan, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Pekiknya dengan aura penuh kegelapan kearah semua karyawan yang melihatnya.

"Y-ye, sajangnim." Jawab para karyawan bersamaan sambil menunduk takut melihat Sehun yang kini masuk kedalam lift sambil terus menatap tajam pada mereka hingga pintu lift tertutup, bernafas lega setelahnya tentu saja.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sajangnim kita yang baru itu." Tanya Kristal pada temannya Sulli dan yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tau.

"Mungkin Yeri lebih tau, dia kan biang gosip di kantor ini." Sahut si rambut pirang berkalung name tag Bae Irine dan tanpa berlama-lama ketiga yeoja itu pun berhambur ke meja Yeri yang sedang mengetikkan laporannya.

"Aisshh..apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pekik Yeri saat melihat ketiga teman satu ruangannya mepet kearahnya.

"Jangan marah dulu Yeri hehehehe." Kekeh si pemilik rambut pirang tadi Irine.

"Kau tau ten—"

"Atasan kita yang baru itu gay, kekasihnya tadi baru saja datang dan kalian tau? Tidak? Tentu saja kalian tidak tau karena aku yang lebih tau. Nama namja itu Do Kyungsoo anak tunggal pengusaha Do." Potong Yeri datar sambil terus mengetik laporannya.

"Tapi ken—"

"Luhan oppa lagi amnesia sementara dan menganggap Oh Sehun sajangnim adalah almarhum Oh Yeonseok sajangnim karena kemiripan mereka dan itu tentu saja menyulut amarah sang kekasih dari Sehun sajangnim..ahh kalian tidak tau ya? Dasar payah." Potongnya lagi.

"Maksud kam—"

"Tetapi Sehun sajangnim tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Luhan oppa, tau kenapa? Tau? Tidak tau kan? Karena ia akan dinikahkan dengan Kepala staf kita. Kim. Jongin." Sekali lagi Yeri memotong pertanyaan ketiga temannya.

"Kapan kir—"

"Sudah aku katakan kalian memang tidak tau apa-ap—"

BRAAKK!

"Kkamjakgiya!" Keempat yeoja yang sedang asik bergosip yang sebenarnya hanya Yeri sendiri yang banyak berbocor ria memekik seperti suara tikus yang terjepit karena ada yang menggebrak meja.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ini kantor, kalau mau bergosip nanti setelah pekerjaan kalian selesai ARRASEO? Dasar yeoja-yeoja labil." Damprat seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Bai Xian yang gerah mendengar nama gege-nya dibawa-bawa.

"Ye, tuan." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan Bai Xian pun melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, sambil mendengus kesal dan mengumpat dengan suara yang tak terdengar.

"Karyawan bergosip lagi?" Tanya Tao sang menejer.

"Ye, bujangnim..yeoja-yeoja genit, bukannya menyelesaikan laporan hari ini malah asik bergosip." Ucapnya saat masuk keruangan.

"Bai Xian aku kan sudah bilang, jika kita hanya berdua kau bisa memanggilku Zitao atau Tao saja..ne?" Ucapnya sambil menatap dalam mata sipit Bai Xian.

"Ne..buj-ahh ani.. Tao-ya." Jawab Bai Xian malu-malu sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Tao mendekati Bai Xian yang masih saja menunduk.

"Apa kau free malam ini." Tanya Tao terus saja mendekati Bai Xian membuat namja mungil itu mundur sedikit agar Tao tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kencang.

Bai Xian hanya diam tak berkutik saat ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya kini telah bersandar di dinding samping pintu ruangan dan pergerakan yang terbatas karena kedua lengan Tao menyentuh ke dua sisi dinding yang tentu saja menahan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Atau apa kau sibuk?" Lanjutnya lagi terdengar kecewa karena Bai Xian tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Bai Xian menggeleng cepat. "Aku ti-tidak si-sibuk dan a-aku ff-free iya free ehheehe." Tawanya tertahan karena melihat wajah Tao yang semakin mendekat dan kini namja panda itu melihat jelas rona merah di pipi Bai Xian saat ini, Tao tak ingin membuang waktu. Bibir kucingnya ia arahkan ke bibir tipis nan merah alami Bai Xian yang sangat menggoda dan—

1 detik

2 detik

3 det—

BRAKK!!!

"TAO-YA..RAPAT DIMU—"

—setidaknya Tao mencari tempat yang tepat. Tao pun hanya bisa melihat Bai Xian yang menghindar darinya saat Chanyeol sang pelaku dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Oh..pasti r-rapat akan d-dimulai, aku siapkan berkas-berkasnya." Bai Xian gugup sambil menyiapkan beberapa map penting diatas mejanya.

Tao yang merasa euphoria-nya terganggu hanya menatap malas kearah Chanyeol dan membuang kasar nafasnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku tau jabatan kita sama hyung, tapi setidaknya ada tata krama dan beri privasi sedikit." Ujar Tao sedikit terlihat kesal dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Bai Xian yang masih sibuk merapikan banyaknya kertas laporan.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Bai Xian dan ikut membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas diatas printer.

"Maaf—" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Jawab Bai Xian sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Umm..itu..aku mengganggu waktu kalian tadi, aku benar-benar ti—"

"Tidak, kau tidak..dan yang kau lihat tadi bukan apa-apa..jangan merasa bersalah oke?" Potong Bai Xian.

"Yeah, baiklah..rapat akan dimulai kalau begitu aku panggil Kai..bye." Ucapnya canggung dan Chanyeol keluar menuju ruangan Kai. Mata Bai Xian hanya melihat pintu yang tertutup dan membuang kasar nafasnya.

Kenapa saat bersama Tao aku berdebar-debar? Kenapa saat Chanyeol melihat kejadian tadi aku seperti merasa melakukan kejahatan? Ahh..molla, gumam Bai Xian dalam hati.

Pintu pun ia buka dan melangkah keluar menuju hall kantor mengikuti rapat.

.

"Han-ah."

"Eoh! Hyungie.." Luhan meletakkan sendoknya dan melangkah kearah namja yang memanggilnya —Sehun—

"Bagaimana rapat-mu dengan klien sayang? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan dasi Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Klien?" Tanya Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Eoh..Kai bilang kau ada bersama klien mu dan tidak boleh diganggu dan dia juga bilang kau makan dengan klien-mu sayang."

Sehun mengangguk paham dengan situasi ini, kata-kata ia makan bersama klien tidak begitu buruk dari pada Kai mengatakan dengan jujur dengan siapa dirinya di kantor, karena ia tidak mau secepat itu kehilangan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak suka Kai mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Luhan-nya.

"Untungnya ada Kai yang menghabiskan makan siang yang aku bawa sayang, sebentar ya aku ambil dulu."

Luhan balik kearah bangku taman melihat Kai yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"Wuahh..kau menghabiskan semua Kai, gomawoyeo." Ujar Luhan senang melihat tempat bekal yang telah kosong.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Lulu sayang, oke aku balik ke ruangan..bye sayang." Ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan dagu Luhan gemas melihat sang pujaan tersenyum manis dan namja tan itu memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku celananya sambil melangkah ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya tak suka dan Kai berhenti di samping namja albino itu.

"Bagaimana makan siang-mu Sehun?" Tanya Kai tersenyum mengejek dengan kerlingan mata tajamnya dan Sehun tidak menjawab dan tidak perduli, tiba-tiba—

"Brup..ahh.." Kai bersendawa membuat Sehun berjengit makin tak suka. "Oopss..mian tidak sopan, tapi masakan Luhannie terlalu lezat." Lanjut Kai masih dengan senyum miring yang meremehkan dan ia menepuk bahu Sehun sambil pergi berlalu, Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Tetapi seketika rasa amarah dan kesalnya menghilang saat Luhan melangkah kearahnya tersenyum sangat manis sambil berusaha meraih lengan miliknya. "Hari ini kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan mengapit lengan kekar Sehun, lalu namja albino itu memasukkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan mesra.

"Tentu saja sayang, mau menunggu diruanganku Nyonya Oh tercinta?" Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus perut buncit namja mungilnya dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Tentu saja aku mau Tuan Oh tercinta." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan penuh cinta, mereka pun melangkah berdua masuk kedalam kantor.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok

Tok.. Tok

"Masuk.."

"Kai-ya..rapat mau dimulai."

"Pfftt..tumben sekali kau masuk keruanganku dengan mengetuk, apa ada yang salah makan siang ini?" Tanya Kai yang tak percaya dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Sang sahabat tiang listriknya terlihat linglung seperti sedang kebingungan.

"Eumm..Kai-ya, apa menurut mu aku tidak ada tata krama?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Ishh..ditanya malah bertanya? Wae? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai lagi dan Chanyeol terlihat malas menjawab, ia hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya kasar juga kesal tapi sepenuhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ayolah kawan, jawab saja." Chanyeol memaksa.

Kai mengambil beberapa map staf dan memandang Chanyeol agak menyerngit heran.

"Kau bertanya tentang tata krama? Ya! Kau itu sahabatku kita tak butuh itu, yang terpenting kenyamanan dan menurutku pertanyaanmu itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan aisshh.." Kai menaikkan bibir bagian sebelah atas terlihat kesal.

"Geuraeyo? Jincha?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah frustasinya.

"EOH!" Tegas Kai memekik dengan suara beratnya.

"Tapi dia pasti membenciku.." Bisik Chanyeol kearah lain dan hampir terdengar oleh Kai. "Kau bilang apa Yeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Ahhahaha..bukan apa-apa..jja kita ke hall rapat akan dimulai." Chanyeol gelagapan, dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan membuat Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba aneh hari ini.

.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol memang terlihat aneh di mata Kai. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan itu terlihat tidak masuk akal karena kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah sosok periang, bahkan di kantor dia dijuluki si 'Happy Virus' oleh semua karyawan karena keramahan dan senyum idiotnya selalu menyinari kantor di saat-saat terlihat suram seperti saat ini. Kai menjadi yakin setelah Chanyeol mendengar Tao membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Bai Xian dan mata si happy virus itu tak lepas dari mereka berdua dan terlihat berjalan gontai dengan wajah sendu juga entah beberapa kali menghela nafas seperti frustasi. Sebagai sahabat yang telah lama bersamanya tentu saja Kai tidak buta.

"Cemburu mengiris hati.." Ucap Kai berbisik sarkastis dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah, dan kalimat itu seperti pertanyaan juga pernyataan.

"Ya! Aku tidak cemburu." Sahut Chanyeol kesal sambil melotot ke arah namja tan disampingnya, ia merasa Kai melontarkan kalimat itu untuknya.

"Waeyo~?" Kai mencoba bertanya dengan nada manjanya membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

"Aishh.." Chanyeol memekik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya mengepal keatas seperti ingin memukul dan Kai terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

Kai menyenggol lengan Chanyeol yang seketika mood-nya langsung seperti wajah hidup tak mau, mati pun tak mau.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Chanyeol diam tak bersuara.

"Mau bercerita? Kau tau aku pendengar yang baik." Kai tersenyum lima jari meniru senyum Chanyeol.

"..." Tetap diam dan hanya menghela nafas lalu membuangnya kasar. "Hahh.."

"Ya~ wae geuraeee~?" walau terdengar pelan dan sedikit merengek ada unsur memaksa didalam kata-kata Kai.

"Janji kau tidak akan tertawa." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Eumm!" Angguk Kai mantap. "Yaksok!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eng..anu Kai-ya..sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Xi Baekhyun..ottokhae?" Sirat frustasi dan bingung menjadi satu didalam raut wajah sang namja yang di juluki si 'Happy Virus' sedangkan si namja seksi berkulit tan memandang cengo seperti tak percaya dengan perubahan sahabatnya lantaran hanya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang namja imut yang telah ia anggap adiknya itu.

Sehun merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin besar dikamar dengan raut yang bisa di bilang malas? atau sendu mungkin?

"Pfftt.. Wajah apa itu sayang?" Kekeh Luhan saat masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa beberapa lipatan pakaian yang telah rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari mereka.

Saat Luhan dengan telaten memasukkan tiap pakaian ia agak berjengit karena ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dan sosok itu kini menempelkan kepalanya di punggung sempit Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku mengantarmu untuk mengecek kehamilanmu, calon bayi kita. Aku bodoh dan aku lupa bahwa malam ini jadwal pemeriksaanmu sayang." Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Luhan berbalik menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sehun, si mata rusa menatap dalam manik si mata elang membuat sang namja yang bermata elang selalu terjatuh dalam kelembutan dan kejernihan tatapan si mata rusa.

"Dengar sayang.." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Bai Xian bisa mengantarku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil membenarkan setiap helaian rambut di dahi Sehun.

"Bisa kah hanya dengan Xian saja? Jika ada Kai aku jadi cemburu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada manjanya.

"Kai adalah sahabatku dan selamanya akan begitu.. Cintaku hanya untuk mu.. Untuk Yeonseokie-ku tersayang."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun membeku dan wajahnya menjadi sulit diartikan. Sesakit apapun ia harus menerima bahwa Luhan tidak mencintainya, tapi hanya mencintai sang hyung yang telah tiada.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku sayang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sampai aku bosan."

"Dan membuat appa menunggu?"

"Biarkan saja lelaki tua itu menunggu."

"Ya!" Luhan memekik sambil mendorong Sehun dan melepas pelukannya. "Walau kau anak kandungnya tapi appa juga milikku jangan mengata-ngatai uri appa..arraseo!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hmmh..aku masih ingin memelukmu, sebentaaaar saja, ne?" Sehun memeluk Luhan kembali dan si mungil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Pelukan itupun terlepas karena getaran ponsel Sehun dari dalam saku.

"Itu pasti appa." Luhan kembali berkutat dengan memasukkan sisa pakaian didalam lemari.

"Yeah, ini appa yang mengirim pesan singkat."

Bukan, itu Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

"Mungkin pertemuan akan segera dimulai."

Lagi-lagi bukan karena Kyungsoo mengatakan ia dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Oh.

"Mereka sedang menungguku sayang."

Lagi..lagi dan lagi bukan mereka tetapi seseorang.

"Aku akan segera pulang jika semuanya selesai." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang dan sedikit menunduk juga mengecup perut buncit Luhan.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya appa."

Setelah mengecup bibir Luhan Sehun menarik coat abu-abunya dan melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah yang semakin bersalah karena meninggalkan Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu merasakan perasaan seperti itu, tapi ia mencintai Luhan sangat mencintai namja bermata rusa itu.

Luhan hanya memandang punggung tegap Sehun sampai menghilang di depan pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin perusahaan lagi banyak project penting sampai-sampai mengadakan pertemuan diluar setelah jam kantor, Hyungie benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Monolog Luhan sendirian di dalam kamar.

Sedang asik merapikan isi lemari Luhan tersentak karena bunyi tas yang di lempar di ruang TV.

"Xian, kau sudah pulang.. Gege siapkan makan malam ya?" Luhan mengusap surai Bai Xian sayang dan sang adik menikmati belaian sang gege, seketika rasa lelah hilang.

"Tidak usah ge..aku akan makan malam diluar, seseorang mengajakku."

"Siapa? Apakah itu Chanyeol si tiang listrik?"

"Ahaha..ketika kau mengatakan tiang listrik aku jadi ingat kris ge, tapi bukan ge..seseorang itu menejer di-divisi-ku."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, ia hanya atasanku dan mengajakku makan malam."

"Yeah, dan aku sebagai gege-mu melihat raut bahagia disini dan disini."

Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan dan kiri Bai Xian yang sedikit me-merah muda.

"Ya! Gege.. Geumanhae.." Bai Xian menutup wajahnya yang terlihat makin meningkat menjadi merah.

"Wuaaahh..wajahmu kenapa makin memerah, kenapa seperti itu.." Luhan makin gencar mengusili Bai Xian dan adik kesayangannya itu hanya berlari menjauhi gege-nya yang tetap saja mengganggunya.

"Hah..hah..aku lelah.." Luhan memegang perut buncitnya dan terengah-engah membuat Bai Xian menghentikan langkah cepatnya yang menjauh dari Luhan. Cepat ia berlari mendekat kearah gege-nya dan memijat pelan punggung Luhan.

"Lihat ini, dengan perut yang besar masih saja suka menggoda adikmu." Keluhnya pada Luhan dan ia mengajak gege-nya duduk di sofa, mengambil segelas air putih setelahnya.

Luhan meminum habis air dalam gelas yang di berikan Bai Xian.

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan dan meletakkan gelas di meja kaca.

"Setelah mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan memeriksa calon keponakanku yang lucu." Jawab Bai Xian dengan nada gemas sambil mengelus perut Luhan.

"Pergilah, aku bisa bersama Kai, sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Luhan berusaha bangun dibantu Bai Xian.

"Tidak gege, aku ingin menemanimu juga dan ini sangat penting, karena hari ini kita akan tau jenis kelamin keponakanku..ahh ya Tuhan, semoga saja ia seorang yeoja yang imut dan menggemaskan." Bai Xian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya berdoa sambil menutup mata. Luhan tersenyum melihat gelagat adik manisnya.

"AMIIIIINN.."

Keduanya menoleh kearah suara yang menjawab do'a Bai Xian tadi. "Kai.." Luhan berbinar melihat sahabatnya. "Kau datang." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja sayang." Kai mengusak lembut surai madu Luhan.

"Hari ini hari penting, kehamilanmu memasuki enam bulan pada minggu pertama, dan do'aku juga seperti Baekhyun yang ingin calon keponakannya adalah yeoja..dan cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku menunggumu." Lanjut Kai sambil membawa Luhan kedepan pintu kamarnya.

Pintu pun tertutup Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bai Xian yang juga ingin bersiap-siap menunggu jemputan.

"Baek.." Panggilnya pelan dan Bai Xian menatap kearahnya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Aku dengar kau akan pergi kencan malam ini?" Tanya Kai dan cepat Bai Xian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo.." Jawabnya tegas. "Ini bukan kencan hyung—" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne—ini hanya undangan makan malam."

Kai mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi, Bai Xian hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dan mengedikkan bahunya tak mau ambil pusing lagi. "Hyung, aku akan bersiap-siap." Ia berlari kecil kekamar mandi di dekat kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari kendaraannya melangkah masuk ke mansion orang tuanya dengan gerakan melambat tanpa ekspresi membuka pintu utama, sungguh Sehun tidak menyukai situasi ini, Sehun memang brengsek karena menduakan Kyungsoo kekasihnya tetapi ia tetap menetapkan hati bahwa perasaannya kini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dari dirinya. Benarkah?

Merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum walau terpaksa, memeluk kekasih yang menunggunya walau terpaksa, membiarkan kekasihnya menarik lengannya walau tepaksa, dan mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya akan kencan dengan Kyungsoo—walau—terpaksa.

Dan disinilah Sehun di restaurant terkenal di kawasan Gangnam-gu bersama Kyungsoo 'kekasihnya', berusaha terlihat menikmati baik makanan dan suasana restaurant yang romantis—walau—terpaksa.

"Pastanya sangat lezat, kau suka sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik dan memutar garpunya menikmati makan malam yang mereka pesan.

"Iya sayang..aku suka—" aku suka kimbab buatan Luhan dirumah.

"Tapi pastamu sepertinya tak bergerak sayang." Kyungsoo membuat lelucon sedikit menyindir sembari terkekeh pelan meremehkan.

"Aku akan memakannya—" dan aku akan makan di rumah bersama Luhan.

Sehun melahap pastanya seperti orang kelaparan dan Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perilaku kekasihnya. Bibir heartshape-nya terbuka menganga tertutupi beberapa jemarinya sedikit malu dengan kelakuan Sehun, makan tidak beretika.

"Sehun!" Pekik tertahannya memandang tajam kearah namja albino di hadapannya membuat namja tersebut memandangnya malas.

Ahh..mulai lagi tuan Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi..gumam Sehun dalam hati tetap memandang datar kearah si mungil.

"Perbaiki cara makanmu Sehun!" Ucap Kyungsoo tertahan dengan nada kesal.

"..." Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri..jawab Sehun hanya dalam hati tanpa menjawab kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Kau makan seperti orang yang tak beretika."

"..." Selalu..selalu saja seperti ini..WAE???

"Kau membuatku malu, ini restaurant..bukan dirumah, jaga sikapmu Sehun."

"..." Tahan Sehun! Kau kuat dan telah terbiasa! Tersenyum!

"Kau seharusnya bisa leb—"

"Geumanhae!" Ucap Sehun, suara serak, berat dalam artian sangat kesal sudah tak sanggup lagi, kata pendeknya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Bisakah aku sedikit saja jadi diriku sendiri? Aku tau etika jika kau lupa tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi diriku sendiri Kyungie-ya. Berapa tahun kita bersama eoh? Enam tahun..enam tahun dan kau terus menerus menekanku agar menjadi orang sepertimu." Lanjutnya kesal.

"Kau—" Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, dan selama ini Sehun tersenyum menerima semua peraturannya, tapi hari ini—

"Aku bersabar dan selalu mencoba menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ragu apakah kau mencintaiku selama kita bersama? Jelas-jelas kau tidak suka semua perilaku-ku dan tidak menerimaku apa adanya..aku lelah..jeongmal..biarkan aku menjadi diriku sendiri..jebal."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu." Sahutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kearah lain tersenyum seketika.

"Maafkan aku sayang.." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di dekat Sehun, jemarinya menyentuh tengkuk Sehun membelai pipinya lembut. "Aku janji tidak akan menekanmu lagi, kau bisa menjadi diri sendiri dan maafkan aku..aku..aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sayang." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Sehun penuh cinta, menarik jemari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jemari Sehun dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar meminta maaf.

"Kau mau kan memaafkan aku~?" Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut, suaranya memelas sehalus yang ia bisa agar Sehun luruh dan memaafkannya.

"Mianhae hal gotkkajineun obso Kyungie-ya." Sehun pun melembutkan nada suaranya dan benar perkataannya tak ada yang harus dimaafkan karena Sehun tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Sehun, aku salah selama ini telah memaksamu menjadi orang lain. Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae."

"Baiklah..aku memaafkanmu walaupun sudah aku katakan tadi tak ada yang perlu di maafkan Kyungie." Jawab Sehun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika kau telah memaafkanku buktikan!"

"Bukti?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Yah, bukti! Dengan menciumku!" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"O-oh menci-MWO!?" Sehun memekik dan beberapa pelanggan yang mendengar memandang mereka sedikit terganggu. "Kyungie-ya, ini tempat umum jika kau lupa."

"Kau tak memaafkan ku~" Kyungsoo merubah wajahnya seperti akan menangis. "Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi..huwee.. Sehun menolakku..hiiks.." Kini ia mencoba menangis.

"Hhsss..uljima..uljima.." Sehun menenangkan dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berhenti menangis asal..khiseu..umm.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ternyata beberapa pelanggan menatap mereka saling mencolek pasangan mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya seluruh pelanggan ada yang tersenyum menunjuk kearah mereka berdua, ada yang tertawa dan ada yang beranjak berdiri sambil meneriakkan—

"KHISEU-HAE.. KHISEU-HAE..!"

Akhirnya dengan salah seorang pelanggan meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut membuat yang lainnya ikut meneriakkan—

"POPPO-HAE.. POPPO-HAE..!

"KHISEU-HAE.. KHISEU-HAE..!"

Sehun terbelalak tak percaya dengan semua pelanggan yang menatapnya juga meneriakkan hal tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo merona dan menunduk malu.

"YA! CIUM DIA JIKA KAU NAMJA SEJATIIII..!" Teriak seorang pelanggan entah di meja sisi mana, Sehun hanya bingung dengan situasi ini dan hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali meminta maaf sekaligus bingung, apa hubungannya ciuman dengan namja sejati?!!?.

Dan lagi-lagi terdengar—

"HEI TAMPAN CIUM DIA SEGERA, JANGAN MEMBUATNYA MENUNGGUUUU."

Sehun menghela nafasnya menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dari merah muda menjadi merah tomat.

Baiklah, hanya mencium saja kan.. Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo menatapnya dan menyentuh dagu lancipnya agar ia mau mengangkat wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengadahkan wajahnya dan kedua matanya perlahan tertutup, Sehun memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat dengan mudah mencium Kyungsoo dan ia melakukannya, mencium Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo tanpa lumatan, dan pada saat Sehun mendengar seluruh pengunjung restaurant bertepuk tangan juga ada yang bersiul sambil meneriakkan kata-kata 'Yeay!—Assa!—Joasseo!' dan sebagainya Sehun berusaha menghentikan semuanya dengan cepat dan saat Sehun mencoba melepaskan penyatuan itu tiba-tiba kedua lengan Kyungsoo menahan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan lumatan dan itu berlangsung lama sampai semua yang melihat bersorak senang. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka menatap lurus kedepan sedikit tersenyum senang tanpa melepaskan pangutan tersebut sambil menatap seseorang yang kini melihat semua yang terjadi dari saat Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo sampai lumatan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okeeeeehhhhh!!! Aq tau cerita ini mengecewakan disetiap chapternya. Maafkan aq yang tak bisa membuat ini lebih baik lagi..tapiiiiiii aq harap chigu-deul tetap menunggu dan membaca ketikan-ku yang ga seberapa ini..huhuhu..

Seneng bgt membaca semua review walau cuma mengatakan 'next' atau ada coment yang panjang seperti tembok cina (#oke ini lebay)

DEMI TUHAAAAAN!! Aku suka ehehehe *kedip-kedip*

Apapun itu aq akan mencoba menjawab..

Jangan pada marah ya kalo tante yang satu ini rada miring jawabnya #plak# abaikan..

sese45 : kau memaaaaang reader sejati akuuuuuu aseeeekkk...ini udah next aseeeekkkk..

selynLH7 : epep ini emg buatnya saat aq lagi tegangan tinggi ama bos, jadi makin tegang ceritanya ekekek.

mungkin ortu Sehun dilema juga antara tak ingin tjadi apa2 ma Lulu n biar lulu sembuh perlahan.

Maklum lah emak-emak mikirnya kan pendek aja klo lagi kalut, apa lagi si baekkie tu yang minta ma ortu Sehun. Masalah Kai ntar boyong lulu ke jpg beneran ortunya Sehun ga tau menahu. Tapi tenang aja, krn Kai boyong aq ke jpg #abaikan.

Apink : itu lah pentingnya peran ortu Sehun yang awalnya membuat mereka bersatu tanpa mikir gmn perasaan si bungsu, lalu ingin mereka berpisah tanpa mikir perasaan si bungsu. Minta di geplak ni penulisnya #kabuuuuurrr#

hannie080 : harap maklum karena ane penulis abal-abal yang rajin (rajin begadang utk ketik fanfic wakakakak) ane juga makin cuiiintaaaa kpd readersss semuaaahhh. Kyungsoo emg pgn nempel aja tu ama Sehun. Secara aq sering liat moment HunSoo melulu, jadi kezeeeellll..hiksss.

Masalah banyak nya kailu moment atau hunso moment itu sengaja, karena sekalinya hunhan bersatu pastinya kailu/hunso tu ga ada lagi. Dan aku suka reader kea qm yang suka protes tapi membuat aq makin termotivasi ohohoho...

Hunso bobo bareng tp jan kuatir say..mereka ga bakal NC'an (wuah buka rahasia wkkkkk)

SyiSehun : aku yang ngetik juga nyesek chingu hikkksss..huaaaaaa.. T_T

Dan aku juga bakalan buat KaiSoo nyesek ndiri karena mereka ... Rahasiaaaaa...

Apink464 : klo boleh jujur niii..aye dulu..duluuu ni..duluuuuu bgt..sebenarnya Kailu hardshipper qiqiqiqiqi..tapi aq udah serong kok sekarang. Udah HHHS akut wakakakak...

Luhan204 : wakakak dede' tau aja klo kakak nyempilin pesan tersirat dan Sehun akan terus dilema sampai mereka bersatu ahahahah.

Izu hn : tenaaaaaang chingu terrrsayang, hunhan akan tetap menikah. Hunso juga akan tetep nikah tapi mereka berdua nikah ama aqyu hohoho #becanda (dibantai reader). Kenapa aq buat lulu hamil anak sang hyung karena nanti ... Eiiiitttt rahasiaaaa ekekeke. Tetep menunggu dan membaca ya sayang.

Hunnie : udah panjang melebihi anunya hunhan kah? *jangan ngeres dulu, maksudnya panjang perjalanan cinta mereka neng ehehehe*

Ofratalos : sesuai permintaanmu boss di chapter eum berapa ya? *liat kerangka cerita* pokoke ntar ketahuan dah semuanya kebongkar dah, termasuk ruangan kantor saia chingu qiqiqiq..

Guest : ini udah lanjut say, tetep baca yaaa *hug*

jejebear : klo boleh nawar gmn jika kaisoo buat aku aja eheheh. #plak.

seluhundeer : kaisoo hush..hush..pergi sana..ehehe..


	12. chapter 12

To farthest reaches

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan senyuman Luhan tak pernah lepas dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi dari dokter kandungannya Kim Minseok.

"Selamat untukmu Luhan." Kai meremas lembut jemari Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, dengan tangan kiri memegang kemudi.

"Gomawo Kai, aku memang sangat senang sekali setelah tau anakku ini berkelamin yeoja."

"Dia akan cantik sepertimu—" Luhan men-death glare kearah Kai . "Ahh..baiklah kau tampan dan si kecil akan cantik seperti halmeoni-nya eoh?" Kai menatap me-rolling bola matanya malas pada Luhan yang sedang bersedekap memandangnya tajam tetapi terlihat imut dimata Kai. "Oohh..kita harus ketempat Baekhyun dan merayakan hal ini Lu—" ucap Kai cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengganggu Bai Xian? Tidak Kai, aku tidak mau." Potong Luhan.

Kai menghela nafasnya sambil berpikir 'sudah kuduga'. "Tentu saja bukan itu Lu—Ahh..aku tau." Kai memutar stir-nya pelan. "Kita akan ketempat yang dulu waktu kau masih magang dikantor, kau ingat?"

"Oohh..ya..restaurant itu, ayo kesana Kai.." Pekik Luhan sumringah membuat Kai gemas dan mengusak surainya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan candaan dari Kai membuat Luhan terus saja tersenyum sangat manis, Kai makin tergila-gila dengan namja mungil disampingnya ini dan tanpa mereka sadar telah mendekati tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ahh..itu restauran-nya Kai." Sahut Luhan, membuat si namja tan meminggirkan kendaraannya masuk ke parkiran restaurant.

"Okay..kita sampaaaaiii.." Kai memarkirkan kendaraannya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang membuat Luhan terkekeh dan ikut-ikutan menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti Kai.

"Yeeyy.. Assaaaa!" Pekiknya dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Secepatnya Kai keluar berlari memutar dengan langkah lebarnya agar lebih cepat dari Luhan dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Silahkan my princess."

"Aa~shireo~.." Luhan keluar dari mobil sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena di panggil princess. "Aku ingatkan aku ini namja dan panggil aku hwangja."

"Andwae..aku yang hwangja dan kau wangnyeo." Kai bersedekap didepan Luhan dan sangat terlihat perbedaan warna kulit juga tinggi dari keduanya.

"Ya! Kenapa harus kau yang jadi raja." Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Karena aku tidak imut dan cantik sepertimu." Kai mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ya! Kkamjong sakit!"

"Dan terbukti kau cocok menjadi wangnyeo karena suara mu yang lembut itu."

"Ishh!" Luhan mencibir.

"Terimalah dengan lapang dada." Kai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membusungkan dadanya dan Luhan terkekeh sambil memukul dada Kai kesal.

"Aa~molla..ishh.." Luhan meninggalkan Kai kesal tetapi mengulum senyumnya entah kenapa sedikit ada kupu-kupu di perutnya saat Kai mengatakan ia cantik, suara lembut, dan sangat cocok menjadi putri kerajaan.

Kai berlari mengikutinya dan meneriakkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Luhan menjadi merah muda.

"Ya! Ya! Uri wangnyeo..tunggu aku.." Dan Luhan mencubit pinggul Kai agar berhenti mengganggunya, namja tan itu hanya terkekeh sambil merangkul Luhan ikut masuk kedalam restaurant. Kai memesan meja dan diantar oleh pelayan. Setelah duduk sambil menunggu Kai berbicara dengan pelayan yang memegang menu dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka, Luhan melihat sekitar.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari restaurant ini, masih seperti yang dulu dan tetap terlihat romantis..pikirnya.

Tapi mata Luhan tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu titik.

Yeonseok hyung! Pekiknya dalam hati.

Luhan terus saja menatap setiap gerakan sosok yang ia sebut tadi.

Benarkah atau hanya mirip saja, dan namja di depan Yeonseok hyung kenapa melihat kemari, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya..Luhan bermonolog dalam hatinya lagi.

Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua jemarinya.

"Yeonseok hyung!" Bisik Luhan setelah yakin bahwa yang ia lihat itu memang orang yang dia kenal.

Siapa namja itu? Dan mereka terlihat mesra..Luhan tetap bergelung dengan pikirannya dan bertanya-tanya siapa namja yang bersama Yeonseok itu? Dan apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa namja di sebelah Yeonseok begitu terlihat intim.

Luhan berjengit dan ikut berdiri saat semua pengunjung restauran tiba-tiba menutup keberadaan sosok yang ia anggap Yeonseok itu dan detak jantungnya makin keras saat para pengunjung mulai bersorak dan beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan—

"KHISEU-HAE.. KHISEU-HAE..!"

"POPPO-HAE.. POPPO-HAE..!

"KHISEU-HAE.. KHISEU-HAE..!"

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan mendengar—

"YA! CIUM DIA JIKA KAU NAMJA SEJATIIII..!"

Luhan menahan tubuhnya juga perut buncitnya saat kata-kata—

"HEI TAMPAN CIUM DIA SEGERA, JANGAN MEMBUATNYA MENUNGGUUUU."

Seketika mata Luhan membesar memandang apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Ahh—dan sayangnya air mata Luhan dengan bebasnya mengalir dipipi.

Luhan hanya diam air matanya terus mengalir, selagi Kai masih memesan dan melihat daftar makanan tak perduli dengan riuhnya suara sorak-sorai dibelakangnya, tetapi sesaat matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang terlihat pucat, kaku dan hanya diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Lu..kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai kuatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Kai -hks- a—aku ingin pu -hks- pulang.. hhh..hh—akhh—"

Luhan terisak mencoba menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak dan memekik kesakitan sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"LUHAN? YA TUHAN.." Kai memekik tertahan melihat Luhan kini menarik rambutnya dengan kedua jemarinya seperti menahan sakit, Kai memeluk Luhan dan mengangkatnya ala bridal di bantu beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu.

Walau Sehun ada disana ia tak mendengar pekikan Kai yang memanggil nama Luhan karena tertutupi oleh suara para pengunjung restaurant yang masih bersorak, bersiul dan bertepuk tangan.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

"Bertahanlah Luhan..aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Pekik Kai dengan wajah yang ketakutan melihat Luhan yang menahan sakit.

"Ti—tidak -akh..and-andwae.." Luhan menutup matanya masih menahan sakit sambil memalingkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke kanan juga ke kiri menahan sakit.

"Ayolah sayang, kita ke dokter." Bujuk Kai yang benar-benar kuatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"An-andwae..akh—aku i-ingin pulang Kai-ya..hhh.." Nafas Luhan sedikit demi sedikit teratur walau sakit di kepalanya masih mendera.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk dan lama-kelamaan nafasnya teratur, tatapannya kosong walau air matanya terus saja mengalir. Apa Luhan melihatnya terlalu jelas? Kai mengumpat kesal karena tidak menyangka akan begini sampai Luhan kini terlihat seperti patung dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong.

Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen terasa sangat lama karena tak ada canda dan tawa dari keduanya. Kai yang sesekali melirik Luhan dan yang dilirik hanya sesekali menghela nafasnya berat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Didalam hati Luhan merasa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya, ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sejak kapan Yeonseok menghianatinya. Apakah ia telah berbuat salah selama ini? Apakah ia belum sepenuhnya bisa menjadi yang terbaik sampai-sampai Yeonseok menduakannya dengan namja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya lalu bagaimana dengan anak kami? Apakah aku harus mundur atau mempertahankan cintaku? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan seketika tubuhnya tersentak saat Kai menyentuh pundaknya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kuatir.

"Huh?"

Kai tersenyum saat Luhan menjawab seperti kebingungan. "Kita sudah sampai atau mau aku gendong seperti tadi humm?" Tanya Kai dan Luhan cepat mengusap air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ayolah Kai aku bisa, tapi biarkan aku duduk dimobilmu sebentar ne?" Luhan tersenyum memaksa, pandangannya tetap kosong.

Kai menyentuh jemarinya dan meremasnya pelan.

'Maafkan aku Luhan' Kai menyesal. Ini rencananya dan Kyungsoo agar sama-sama berada direstaurant itu, tepat saat Luhan melihat Sehun mencium pria lain di depan matanya.

Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan akan keluar dengan Sehun, mereka pun merencanakan semua ini dan berharap Luhan melihat sandiwara yang dilakukan Kyungsoo melakukan ciuman di restauran. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena ia tak suka melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Tapi karena Kai mengiming-imingkan bahwa Sehun secepatnya akan berada di genggamannya, akhirnya ia pun mau dan menuruti apa yang Kai katakan. Lalu terjadi-lah hal tadi,

"Luhan..apapun yang kau pikirkan, lupakanlah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ingat kata dokter Minseok tadi bahwa kau harus istirahat dan jangan banyak pikiran karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan calon bayi. Aku sudah menganggap dia putri-ku walau belum dilahirkan, jadi aku mohon jaga dia Lu—please..humm?" Kai membelai surai Luhan dan matanya tertutup menikmati sapuan hangat dari namja tan itu. Kai berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kandungan Luhan. Sungguh Kai kuatir dan merasa bersalah.

Luhan mengangguk sebelum Kai mengucapkan—

"Jamkkanman.." Ia keluar dan melangkah dekat pintu disebelah Luhan dan membukanya. "Setidaknya kau tidak berjalan sendiri dan aku akan menemanimu sampai Baekhyun pulang okay." Luhan tersenyum men'iya'kan dan Kai merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya membantunya berjalan, entah apa hal yang membuat Luhan menjadi begini, mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya nanti.

Kai menekan beberapa angka pada tombol di bagian sisi kiri pintu apartemen milik Luhan dan Yeonseok, membukanya setelah bunyi—

"Pipp!"

Sebenarnya Kai agak risih karena dari lobby sampai naik lift dan berakhir didalam apartemen, Luhan terus saja menatap wajah Kai yang tentu saja bila di pandang seperti itu oleh Luhan menjadi sedikit canggung dan agak tersipu dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan Kai tak tahan lagi—

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Lu—?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya hampir mengenai dada Kai yang sedang memapahnya, ia mendongkakkan lagi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu." Dan arah pandangnya kembali ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kai mendudukkan Luhan di sofa. "Maaf Luhan, tapi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan menggeleng lemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, seketika wajah Kai mendekat padanya, bibir tebal Kai meraih dan meraup bibir mungil Luhan, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, dan—

Tep!

Luhan menekan dada Kai agar menjauh. Dan akhirnya namja tan itu harus menghentikan pangutannya dengan wajah frustasi saat Luhan menekan kuat dadanya dan ia mengerti dengan Luhan yang menolaknya. Ia menatap Kai dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini di belakang Yeonseok hyung. Mianhae..neon nae chingu Kai-ya."

Kai sungguh kecewa mendengarnya. Luhan menghirup lapar udara di sekitarnya dan kepalanya jatuh di perpotongan leher Kai setelah itu Kai mengusap lembut surai Luhan—

"Neon nae chingu..nae chingu..kau adalah temanku." Gumamnya agar Kai mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku hanya..kau tau aku—"

"Kai!" Potong Luhan sambil menggenggam telapak tangan namja tan itu.

"Huh?"

"Jika nanti kau menemukan pasangan hidupmu, jangan sia-siakan dia eoh! Jadilah namja yang setia untuk pasanganmu kelak, eoh?!" Luhan membelai pipi Kai. "Aku ingin tidur, kau pulanglah—aku ingin sendiri..mian."

Luhan berusaha bangun dan Kai tergerak ingin membantu tetapi Luhan menolak secara halus dan mengangguk seperti mengatakan 'aku bisa' sambil memeluk perut buncitnya Luhan masuk kekamar menahan isakannya dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Kai beranjak dari sofa hanya menatap Luhan sampai bahu sempit itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku sudah menemukan pasanganku Lu— dan itu adalah kau, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau berada di pelukanku, menjadi milikku seutuhnya Lu—." Bisiknya dan kembali menghempas tubuhnya di sofa sambil menekan remote TV melihat acara apa yang bagus sambil menjaga Luhan sampai Bai Xian pulang.

'Maafkan aku lagi karena kau akan sering melihat hal seperti tadi kedepannya' gumam Kai dalam hati.

.

.

Sedang Luhan apa yang ia lakukan di dalam kamar, benarkah ia telah tidur? Jawabannya tidak..ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, atau ia menunggu kekasihnya yang tadi sedang asik berpangut mesra dengan pria lain di restaurant? Entahlah, pikirannya benar-benar masih dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Benarkah tadi Yeonseok hyung? Atau penglihatanku yang memang bermasalah." Luhan bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hhh..kau dan namja itu terlihat sangat mesra. Seperti telah lama bersama, apakah kau bosan padaku Hyungie? —hkss..apa karena ia lebih muda dari-ku Hyungie? —hkss." Lirihnya bertanya menangis tertahan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan Luhan menangis sampai ia lelah dan tertidur.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Sehun terbangun karena sinar matahari sangat menyilaukan dari arah pintu balkon yang tadi malam ia lupa menutupnya setelah kejadian itu. "Hahh!" Sehun menghela pelan nafasnya memandang Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Memandang tubuh mungil yang dulu selalu membuat dadanya bergetar, tetapi malam tadi entah bagaimana Sehun telah menyakiti hati si namja mungil bermata bulat ini dengan berbagai alasan menolak untuk bercinta, biasanya Sehun tak pernah menolaknya malah selalu ingin menaklukkan Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya. Sehun selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih sampai mereka lelah bersama. Tapi..tapi malam tadi Sehun benar-benar menjaga jarak walau Kyungsoo terlihat menggoda, dan getaran-getaran itu seakan-akan hilang seiring waktu.

"Eughh~hhm..Sehun kau sudah bangun." Tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. "Aku akan ke apartement pagi-pagi untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal, mau sekalian aku antar kekantor?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghela nafasnya jengah. "Tadi malam kau menolakku dengan alasan lelah, kenapa sih tidak istirahat saja seharian bersamaku." Ia menarik selimut sedikit kesal dengan Sehun yang selalu sibuk dan tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya bersamanya.

"Perusahaan membutuhkan-ku Kyungie..kau bisa datang ke kantor seperti biasa sayang."

"Dan menunggumu sendirian diruanganmu? Oh tidak terimakasih sayang, aku tidak mau. Pekerjaanku pun banyak dikantor."

Maafkan aku Kyungie, saat aku tidak ada dikantor itu saat aku bersama Luhan dan Ooh Tuhan aku merindukan Luhan..batinnya dan Sehun meremas bagian ujung selimutnya.

"Sayang—"

"Semenjak kau mengurus perusahaan dan menjadi Yeonseok untuk namja yang bernama Luhan, aku diurutan nomor tiga —lama-lama kau akan melupakan aku Sehunnie." Potongnya tanpa berbalik kearah Sehun.

Faktanya Sehun benar-benar melupakan Kyungsoo dan kini ia malah mencintai Luhan.

Walau di ingat-ingat rasanya tidak mungkin Sehun menyukai Luhan yang umurnya jauh diatasnya, Kyungsoo saja hanya satu tahun diatasnya, tapi entah mengapa Luhan begitu berbeda, Sehun bisa menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Sehun benar-benar menjadi diri sendiri karena Luhan memang benar-benar calon suami atau bisa di bilang istri idaman.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Luhan bangun kesiangan, matanya bengkak dan ia menatap cermin berpikir bahwa ia memang kelihatan tua. Pikirannya menerawang pada malam itu. Malam dimana namja yang ia cintai berciuman dengan namja yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Luhan menutup matanya bersamaan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Ahh..air mata sialan.." Umpatnya sambil mengusap pipinya menghapus air matanya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku memang sudah tua dan tidak segar lagi." Desah Luhan kecewa.

Ketukan terdengar. Mungkin ini sudah ketukan keberapa kali yang dilakukan Bai Xian adiknya. Sungguh Luhan bangun kesiangan karena semalaman ia menangis sampai tertidur dini hari tadi. Seharusnya ia memikirkan bayinya dan membuang pikiran yang bisa mengganggu kesehatan kehamilannya.

"Ge.. Ni cuo semo? Kau sudah bangun?" Bai Xian terdengar kuatir dan ingin tau apa yang gege-nya lakukan di balik pintu kamar.

"Wo lai le.." Pekik Luhan agak serak menjawab sambil melangkah ke pintu berusaha berjalan dengan cepat dan hati-hati karena kandungannya telah mencapai enam bulan kini dan ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungannya. Pintu terbuka dan ternyata Bai Xian membawa nampan agar Luhan sarapan di kamar saja, tetapi Luhan menolak dan ingin sarapan dimeja saja.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan ge?" Bai Xian menyuap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap sambil menunggu Luhan menjawab.

"Entahlah Xian, aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Hyungie.." Luhan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena air matanya kembali mengalir dipipinya. Bai Xian beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di dekat Luhan menenangkan gege-nya.

"Hhsss..tenang ge..ingat kandunganmu..jika belum siap jangan ceritakan.." Bai Xian memeluknya dan Luhan membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Tidak..aku harus mengatakannya agar hatiku lega.." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan Bai Xian membelai pipi chubby Luhan sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi itu.

"Katakan, aku akan mendengar."

"Hiks— Hyungie..dia bermain di belakangku Xian dan aku mohon rahasiakan ini, jangan sampai ia tau bahwa aku mengetahuinya. Nanti biar gege yang menyelesaikannya."

Bai Xian menghembuskan nafasnya lewat hidung. Akhirnya Luhan ge menyadari pikirnya dalam hati. "Dari mana gege tau? Apa ada yang mengatakan itu? Atau gege melihat sendiri?"

Luhan masih terisak mengatur nafasnya. "Tadi malam setelah dari rumah sakit, saat aku dan Kai direstaurant. Gege melihat Hyungie mencium seorang namja yang masih sangat muda dan imut." Bai Xian mengangguk dan ia tentu tau siapa yang diceritakan Luhan. Tak lain adalah kekasih Sehun sendiri walaupun Bai Xian belum pernah berjumpa dengannya.

"Apa gege terlihat bertambah tua?" Tanya Luhan membuat Bai Xian ingin tertawa, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum memandang Luhan.

"Ge..apa cermin di kamar kurang besar? Eoh? Kau itu imut sekali kau tau, kecantikanmu melebihi wanita diluar sana."

"Yak! Aku ini tampan dan manly." Pekik Luhan tak terima.

"Pfffttt...manly? Okay terserah hahaaha." Bai Xian terkekeh geli mendengar Luhan mengatakan dirinya manly, yang benar saja!

Bai Xian tersenyum sumringah saat itu. Yang ia pikirkan Luhan melihat semua yang Sehun lakukan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari senyumnya ia berharap bahwa Luhan segera sembuh dan menikah dengan Kai secepatnya.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

"Kesiangan?" Tanya Bai Xian saat melihat Sehun yang baru datang bersamaan dengannya di depan pintu lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menungguku?" Tanya Sehun sarkas saat masuk ke elevator.

"Aniyo.." Jawab Bai Xian ikut masuk kedalam elevator dan menekan tombol lalu diam.

"Bukannya karyawan yang baik harus datang lebih pagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku terlambat karena sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi kau pasti terlambat karena kekasihmu.. Titip salam kenal untuknya." Bai Xian menjawab setelah pintu elevator terbuka dan tersenyum sinis sambil berlalu melewati Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti apa maksud Bai Xian.

Sehun berusaha santai dan tak perduli, ia memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di singasananya. Seharusnya tadi pagi ia tidak di tahan oleh Kyungsoo dan berakhir pergi siang hari tanpa singgah diapartment untuk bertemu dengan Luhan-nya tercinta.

"Ahh.. Han-ah, bogosipho.." Ucap Sehun saat menyandarkan tubuh juga kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Sehun membuka beberapa dokumen dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama. Menekan dan menahan tombol pada telefon diatas meja kerjanya.

"Irine-ssi keruanganku sekarang!" Dan Sehun hanya memijit pelipis setelahnya.

Cklek!

.

"Selamat siang Depyo-nim." Sang sekretaris memasuki ruangan dan menyapa Sehun.

"Apa jadwal-ku hari ini Irine-ssi?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka notebook miliknya.

"Hari ini hanya ada rapat direksi proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan properti untuk kantor cabang di kota Dandong dimulai dua jam lagi Depyo-nim." Jawabnya singkat sembari menatap jadwal pertemuan Sehun sebagai CEO.

"Eumm..setelahnya makan siang bersama CEO Lamplight, untuk membicarakan proyek penambahan penerang di kota Dandong, Depyo-nim." Lanjutnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ye Depyo-nim."

"Mmm..baiklah kalau begitu!"

Sang sekretaris menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Luhan, ia menunggu dan menunggu. Mengernyitkan dahinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Luhan tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Sehun mencoba sekali lagi—dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari sebrang, hanya suara operator agar meninggalkan voicemail.

"Luhan-ah Eodiseo? Ahh..jincha.." Sehun frustasi merindukan Luhan dan berkali-kali ia lakukan panggilan untuk Luhan tetapi tak ada jawaban."

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Luhan hanya menatap ponselnya yang bergetar dengan layar menyala. Beberapa panggilan sepertinya memang ia abaikan dengan hanya menatap tanpa berpikir untuk mengangkatnya. Tertera di sana 'My Seokie'.

"Haahhh.." Luhan membuang nafasnya. Ia merindukan kekasihnya tetapi jika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam membuatnya sakit.

"Haruskah aku mengangkatnya? Tapi dia telah menyakitiku. Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku? Apa aku memang sudah tak kau inginkan lagi Hyungie?" Monolog Luhan pada ponselnya yang masih saja layarnya menyala sekaligus bergetar.

Mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca, ia menutup matanya dan aliran itu terlihat lagi saat Luhan mengingat betapa mesra kekasihnya mencium namja lain. Oh Luhan andai kau tau bahwa itu bukan kekasihmu. Ia hanya kau anggap sosok Yeonseok tunanganmu.

Luhan masih tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar dan berkali-kali pula Luhan acuh dengan ponselnya. Setelah getaran itu terhenti Luhan cepat menghubungi seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"Xingie..kau dimana?"

-aku ditempat praktekku, waeyo lulu?-

"Aku merindukanmu dan nenek. Aku ingin menginap dirumhmu mu, bolehkah?"

-kau ada masalah sayang?-

"Entahlah.."

-tunggu ditempatmu dan aku akan menjemputmu, jam praktekku selesai 15 menit lagi oke-

"Oke, aku tunggu."

Luhan menutup percakapan dengan sahabatnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Bai Xian bahwa dirinya akan menginap beberapa hari atau mingkin beberapa minggu dirumah dr. Yixing.

Ia membersihkan rumah sebentar lalu mengambil tas ukuran sedang diatas lemari kamarnya sambil menarik beberapa lembar kaos longgar yang baru ia beli dan beberapa celana, sweater juga mengisi barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

Saat Luhan menarik resleting tas-nya bunyi bell apartment pun terdengar.

"Ahh..itu pasti Xingie." Dengan pelan Luhan beranjak dari ranjang sambil menahan beban di perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Luhan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Luhanniee.."

"Xingiee.."

"Aigo, coba lihat bumil satu ini, makin segar dan selalu terlihat muda."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah? Sepertinya makin hari aku makin bertambah tua."

"Eiii.. Apa yang kau katakan eoh. Kau sahabatku yang paling cantik."

"Ya! Aku ini tampan."

"Katakan itu pada namja yang suka merengek seperti anak kecil jika melihat ice cream vanilla."

"Arraseo..arraseo..geumanhae."

"Baiklah tampan, apa kau jadi menginap? Aku lapar asal kau tau."

"Tentu sa—"

"Menginap??"

Tiba-tiba suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua namja manis di depan pintu, membuat Yixing dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara tadi.

"Hyung..k-kau datang."

"Tepatnya aku pulang Luhan, dan kau mau pergi?"

Ternyata suara berat itu adalah Sehun yang sengaja pulang cepat karena mengkuatirkan Luhan yang tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Aku..aku.." Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata dan Yixing melihat itu berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Luhan mengeluh badannya tidak enak dan ingin menginap beberapa hari dirumahku."

Sehun melangkah cepat kearah Luhan. "Kau sakit sayang?" Tanya Sehun sambil merengkuh Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, hanya lelah dan butuh udara segar." Luhan berusaha senatural mungkin karena jujur sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu Sehun.

"Kita bisa pulang ke mansion jika kau mau sayang? Dan aku tidak mau jauh darimu." Sehun menegaskan ketidak sukaannya saat Luhan ingin istirahat di tempat lain walaupun itu rumah sahabatnya.

"Tapi hyung, aku butuh udara segar." Luhan berusaha menahan suaranya.

"Tidak..tidak boleh..kau harus disisiku..kita kerumah appa dan eomma oke.." Sehun terus membujuk agar Luhan tidak pergi.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Aku cuma beberapa hari saja, tidak lama." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan agar Sehun membiarkannya pergi.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kita kerumah appa dan ki—"

"HYUNG!"

Luhan memekik dan Sehun berjengit mendengar pekikan Luhan yang baru hari ini ia dengar.

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Seolah pekikannya tadi mengeluarkan semua tenaga dan kekesalannya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar..sebentaaar saja. Apa kau tidak mengerti aku ingin istirahat, eoh? Aku lelah hyung. Aku tidak tau kenapa.. tapi aku lelah."

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bibirnya kelu. Ada apa dengan Luhan-nya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa diam? Masih tak mengijinkan ku?" Luhan terus menyerang karena sungguh ia lelah.

"Baiklah..baiklah sayang, sesuai keinginanmu kau menginap di rumah Yixing hyung. Tapi aku yang akan mengantarkanmu. Oke?"

"Aku bisa per—"

"Aku mohon Luhan. Hanya mengantar, tidak lebih." Sehun memohon karena ia ingin tau dimana Luhan nantinya. Walau sementara sebenarnya Sehun tak rela Luhan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk karena Yixing juga ikut memohon agar Sehun yang mengantarkannya.

"Biarkan Sehun mengantarmu Luhannie..hmm.." Luhan pun mengangguk pasrah dan menunggu Sehun masuk sebentar ke dalam apartment membuka jas dan dasi lalu membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya dan menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Luhan tidak menatapnya sama sekali dan Sehun mendesah kecewa sambil mengangkat tas Luhan dengan tak rela sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa karena ia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Yixing lebih dulu didepan kendaraan Sehun yang mengikutinya bersama Luhan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Luhan hanya menatap jendela dan tak ingin menatap Sehun.

Sedang Sehun sesekali terus melirik kearah Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan tau tapi ia tak perduli.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

"Aku tidak tau apa kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Jika memang ada aku minta maaf Lu.."

"..." Luhan masih menatap pemandangan dari jendela tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Hahh..aku mencintaimu Lu—sangat."

Luhan menutup matanya dan air matanya mengalir. Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, gumamnya dalam hati.

Cepat ia menghapus air matanya agar Sehun tak melihatnya menangis.

"Lu—aku ben—"

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat tua dimatamu Hyungie?" Tiba-tiba Luhan memotong saat Sehun ingin menyampaikan lagi perasaannya.

"Huh?" Sehun bingung dan hampir memelankan kemudinya lalu dengan cepat tersadar dan mengikuti arah mobil Yixing didepan.

"Apakah aku terlihat tua?" Luhan bertanya lagi dan menatap Sehun kini.

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku katakan? "Eummh..Luhan..sayang..apa yang kau maksud dengan terlihat tua?"

"Tinggal jawab saja hyung."

Sehun menghela nafasnya benar-benar tak mengerti. "Setua apapun kau dan aku itu tak penting. Yang penting aku mencintaimu dan ingin menikahimu. Hidup bersama denganmu selamanya."

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Dengan apa harus aku buktikan?"

"Kau tak lagi mencintaiku hyung!" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Apa yang Luhan tau dengan perasaannya? Sedang Luhan tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya cinta yang tak terbalas. Luhan hanya menganggapnya seorang namja yang bernama Yeonseok dan tidak lebih.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang cintaku Luhan? Kau bahkan tidak tau sebesar apa keinginanku menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya Luhan."

Jika begitu kenapa kau mencium mesra namja lain direstaurant waktu itu. "Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tau. Aku lelah walau hanya untuk berpikir." Sehun tersenyum miris dengan jawaban Luhan. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada pria mungil-nya ini.

"Kau lelah denganku tapi tidak dengan Kai." Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir yang selalu mengecupnya sayang.

"Kau bilang apa hyung? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Aku bilang kau lelah denganku tapi tidak dengan Kai. Kau melakukan ini karena kau bosan padaku dan kau mulai mencintainya. Iya kan?"

"Mwo?"

"Jawab aku Luhan. Kau mulai mencintai Kai dan ingin meninggalkanku? Begitu? Makanya kau begini."

Luhan menganga tak percaya dengan perkataan namja disampingnya. Sampai hati ia mengatakan itu sedang Luhan sangan mencintainya. "Kai sahabatku, dan akan selamanya begitu!" Pekik Luhan kesal.

"Sahabat yang bisa melumat bibirmu dengan panas begitu?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan Sehun itu membuat Luhan makin membulatkan matanya. "M-MWO??" Dari mana hyung tau itu? Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Luhan-ku sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada terlukanya. Sehun benar-benar terluka saat harus mengingat kembali apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya di Hall kantor setelah rapat selesai.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa ciuman itu sampai terjadi jika kau juga menjelaskan kenapa kau mencium namja lain saat di restauran K. Berhenti hyung, kita sudah sampai." Sehun terperangah dan langsung sadar untuk menghentikan kendaraannya pelan mengikuti Yixing yang berhenti di depan rumah dengan pagar berwarna kuning gading.

Luhan mengambil tas-nya dan cepat membuka pintu mobil milik Sehun. Walau susah karena perutnya tapi Luhan memaksa turun cepat— "Luhan tung—"

BLAM!

Cepat Luhan membanting pintu mobil Sehun tak perduli lagi dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Sehun pun ikut turun dan mengejar Luhan saat itu juga membuat Yixing harus melihat drama lagi di depannya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Luhan sahabatnya memang tidak tau siapa yang lagi bersamanya tetapi melihat cara Sehun yang tak mau kehilangan Luhan membuat Yixing maklum akan cinta Sehun yang begitu besar pada sahabatnya.

Sehun menarik pelan lengan Luhan.

"Mwo ddo?? apa lagi hyung?" Jawab Luhan kesal sambil menghempas pegangannya.

"Luhan. Kau berada di restoran K? Dengan siapa? Kai?"

"Ne! Wae?" Jawab Luhan singkat dengan nada kesal.

"Sshh.." Detik itu juga Sehun mendesis kesal dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk—

"Mmphh..hyu—mmmhpuah..mmph."

—Sehun mencium Luhan dengan paksa dan penuh rasa kecewa sampai Luhan pun merasakan lidahnya terasa asin pada ciuman itu. Luhan membuka matanya saat Sehun memaksa mencium dan memangut bibirnya. Luhan melihat air mata Sehun yang mengalir dengan wajah penuh frustasi.

Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia pun ikut menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang terus saja memangut bibirnya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri memangut dengan penuh perasaan sedih dan kecewa secara bersamaan sampai Luhan sang namja mungil itu pun ikut larut dan makin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang tlah ia lakukan.

Setelah merasa Luhan sedikit memukul dada bidangnya, Sehun mengerti Luhan yang kehabisan nafas. Pangutan itu pun terlepas dengan Sehun mempertemukan dahi mereka dengan tetap menahan kedua sisi tengkuk Luhan. Mata keduanya masih tertutup dengan saling mengatur nafas masing-masing. Hembusan nafas Sehun mendominasi.

"Hyu—"

"Diam.. Jangan bicara lagi.. Dengar ini baik-baik.." Sehun meraup udara disekitarnya lagi sampai—

"Dengar baik-baik dan ingat ini.. Suatu hari nanti jika kau sembuh..dengar ini.. Jika kau sembuh nanti, aku akan menjelaskan semua..semuanya Luhan dan dengar jangan menyela.. Jika kau sembuh nanti cobalah mengingatku baik-baik dalam hatimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ingat itu baik-baik. Kai atau siapapun tak bisa mengambilmu dariku. Kau milikku Luhan. Ingat itu. Dan ingat bahwa aku adalah milikmu.. Milikmu. Dengar..dengar..aku akan mati tanpamu..ingat itu baik-baik dan simpan itu dihatimu."

Setelah semua apa yang Sehun katakan membuat Luhan makin tidak mengerti. Memangnya dia sakit apa sampai kekasihnya ini mengatakan akan menjelaskan semuanya saat ia sembuh nanti.

Sehun menjauhkan dahinya dan Luhan sedikit merasa kecewa. Tapi Sehun dengan cepat mencium kening Luhan dalam dan penuh cinta. Lalu melepaskan Luhan dan melangkah kearah Yixing.

"Hyung.. Aku mohon jaga Luhan untuk-ku." Yixing pun tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Dan Sehun pun kembali masuk kedalam kendaraannya, menghidupkannya lalu melaju dengan cepat.

Luhan yang masih bingung hanya bisa menahan tasnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya menatap Yixing yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Aku sakit apa sampai dia mengatakan aku ini harus sembuh begitu Xingie." Sahabat ber-dimple-nya ini terkekeh.

"Kau sedang sakit cinta sahabatku sayang. Ayo masuk, diluar dingin dan nenek pasti sudah menunggu kita." Yixing menarik tas Luhan dan menggenggam jemari sahabatnya menariknya pelan agar ikut masuk kedalam rumahnya yang asri penuh dengan pemandangan bunga yang luas juga kebun mini yang menyehatkan mata.

.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Kau seperti mayat hidup."

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika aku tidak melihat belahan jiwaku, terhitung hari ini sudah lima hari Soo-ah."

"Dari pada kau berdiam diri di depan televisi dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu lebih baik kau mencoba lagi masakkan-ku ini."

"Lagi?? Sireo! Kau akan membunuhku!"

"Ayolah Jongin-ah. Kau sudah sepakat akan membantuku mencicipi semua masakan yang aku coba dan sampai hari ini kau tidak mati."

"Andwae..terakhir kau membuat bulgogi terlalu asin dengan saus yang memuakkan perutku. Aku tidak mau!"

"Yak! Setidaknya aku berusaha keras dan sudah bisa membuat nasi gulung dengan isian yang lezat."

"Anak sekolah dasar juga bisa membuatnya aishh..jincha!"

"Kau mau mati?"

"Kau sudah membunuhku dua minggu yang lalu."

"YAK! HITAM.."

"APA OWL.."

"YAK!"

"MWO?"

Ini sudah hari ke 14 atau hari keberapa Kyungsoo mengganggu istirahat malam Jongin dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka semakin dekat dari hari ke hari tapi tujuan mereka tetap satu.

Memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun. Tentu saja.

"Aku tidak perduli, ayo coba ini sekarang!"

Brak!

Kyungsoo meletakkan semangkuk sop di depan Kai. Sop apa ini? Pikir Kai. "Umm..kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?"

"Aish..coba dulu, baru komentar!"

Doenjang jjigae ini terlihat cantik namun mengerikan. Haruskah aku membuat surat wasiat? Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan. Hari itu aku benar-benar bodoh dan dungu, gumam Kai dalam hati memandang takut rebusan sayur di depannya ini sambil mengingat kebodohannya dua minggu lalu.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Kai menatap lapar meja makannya di sebelah pantry. Ayam panggang berbumbu kesukaannya seakan-akan bernyanyi memanggilnya untuk menikmati ayam tersebut. Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan seafood pasta dalam mug besar dan disebelahnya ada tumisan udang yang terlihat merah yang segar dan sangat cantik.

"Kyungsoo-ssi.. Kau yang memasak semua iniiii?" Pekik Kai saat menanyakkan ketiga macam makanan di hadapannya ini.

"Neee!" Teriakan balasan pun terdengar dari kamar tamu yang Kyungsoo pakai sekarang. Setelah teriakan tadi Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos tipis yang sangat chic di tubuhnya, berikut celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam membuat kulit Kyungsoo makin bercahaya. Jangan lupakan gelang kakinya yang membuat Kyungsoo makin terlihat cantik dimata siapa saja.

Kai tersenyum, ia heran pada Sehun yang dengan bodohnya ingin meninggalkan namja cantik, elegan, dan mampu memasak enak ini. Apa Sehun itu idiot? Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau liat apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai menatapnya tak berkedip.

Dan Kai tersadar sepenuhnya. "Anio, aku heran kenapa Sehun sebodoh ini." Seakan mengerti Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sedikit tersipu karena kata-kata itu. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

"Jja.. Mogoh." Kyungsoo meletakkan piring berikut garpu untuk pasta. Jepitan sendok khusus pasta yang sengaja Kyungsoo beli untuk menambah perlengkapan dapur dirumah Kai juga peralatan lainnya. Membuat Kai merasa menjadi suami seorang Kyungsoo. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi karena Kai hanya menginginkan Luhan. Dia membiarkan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan tetapi tetap dengan satu tujuan memisahkan 'pasangan palsu'. Itu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Woahahaha.. Masitta..masakanmu benar-benar lezat Kyungsoo-ssi. Coba kau bisa memasak masakan tanah air-mu, kau akan lebih sempurna Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau juga cantik untuk ukuran namja." Ucap Kai santai sambil terus mengunyah tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya kembali dengan seburat merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya dan kau menjadi pencicipnya, eotte?

"Dengan senang hati cantik." Dan Kyungsoo makin tersipu dipanggil cantik oleh Kai entah kenapa.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

Dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Demi kulitku yang seksi ini makanan Kyungsoo itu luarnya saja yang terlihat indah tetapi waktu aku mencobanya rasa-rasanya ingin mati saja, gumam Kai sambil mengaduk ragu apa yang Kyungsoo masak saat ini.

Sesekali Kai mengangkat sendoknya yang berisi kuah dari rebusan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Haruskah aku mencobanya lagi? Rasanya perutku akan mati rasa. Gumamnya kesal antara jadi dan tidak mencicipi apa yang Kyungsoo masak.

"Heii..cepat, aku ingin tau reaksi-mu." Pekik Kyungsoo tak sabar.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo jengah dan mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya untuk muntah nantinya. "Awas saja kalau tidak enak. Ini yang terakhir..slurpphh..glup—

WOW!

Ini!

Enak!" Pekik Kai.

"Jincha?" Kyungsoo tak kalah memekik.

"Mmm..masitta..slurrphh..jincha..masikkun!" Kai menghabiskan rebusan tersebut tanpa sisa. "Aku mau lagi!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kyaaaaa akhirnyaaa. Assaaaa!" Kyungsoo menghamburkan tubuhnya yang mungil ke tubuh Kai karena bahagia akhirnya ia bisa membuat masakan khas korea yang ke-3. Doenjang jjigae.

Kai pun menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mereka melompat bersama karena Kai tidak akan lagi menjadi korban keracunan oleh masakan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo telah berusaha agar bisa menjadi 'istri' Sehun yang bisa memasak masakan khas korea.

'Chup'

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai cepat. "Aku hebat Jongin-ah, akhirnya aku tidak memasak racun lagi yeeeeyy!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat-lompat senang tanpa menyadari wajah Kai yang membeku dengan jemarinya memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi di cium oleh Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata Kai terus memandang Kyungsoo yang kesenangan sambil berlarian di sekitar apartment sambil mendendangkan kata-kata 'aku sempurna..aku bisa memasak makanan korea..Sehun akan menjadi suamiku..Luhan akan menjauh dari Sehun-ku' seketika itu juga tatapannya menjadi sendu entah kenapa. Kai pun tak mengerti kenapa ia harus memegang dada-nya yang berdegup kencang saat jemari Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya sambil menariknya untuk makan siang bersama. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat friend with benefit-nya ini.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Adalah Sehun yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Setelah kejadian Luhan yang bersikeras menginap dirumah Yixing membuat Kyungsoo tentu saja senang dan berharap Luhan akan selamanya meninggalkan Sehun.

Selama Luhan pergi tentu saja Sehun tak mungkin berada di apartment, ia berada di rumah besar orang tuanya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang merasa bahwa Sehun-nya telah kembali karena Luhan berusaha menjauh dari namjanya dan ini kesempatannya untuk mengambil hati Sehun kembali dengan ikut tinggal kembali untuk sementara di kediaman Oh sambil sesekali kembali ke apartment Kai untuk belajar memasak masakan khas Korea.

Apakah Sehun menyerah begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo di tiap harinya sebelum pulang dari kantor Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke wilayah pegunungan Kangwon-do Yanggu dimana rumah nenek Yixing berada.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Tok — tok — tok!

Cklek!

"Hey Hun-ah..masuklah." Sehun mengangguk dan masuk mengikuti Yixing. "Ayo duduk dulu."

Sehun duduk di sofa. "Dia masih tidak mau ketemu denganku hyung?"

"Hhh.." Yixing menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng.

"Tapi ini sudah sebulan hyung.." Sehun beranjak untuk masuk lebih dalam keruang keluarga.

"Sehun!" Pekik Yixing sambil menahan lengan kekar namja tinggi itu agar berhenti. "Ingat! Luhan lagi hamil dan dia butuh istirahat."

Sehun menengadahkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya seakan-akan tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan yang meninggalkannya. "Aku berusaha menjadi Yeonseok dan melupakan kekasihku demi Luhan hyung dan sampai kapan aku harus menderita begini hyung? Katakan padanya bukan dia saja yang tersakiti, tapi aku juga. Apa tidak bisa dia memaafkan aku?"

"Sssttt..diam Sehun! Nanti Luhan mendengar apa yang kau katakan!" Yixing berusaha membujuk Sehun agar memelankan suaranya.

"Biar saja hyung, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin dia tau semua. Aku bukan Yeonseok hyung tunangannya. Karena dia sekarang telah tiada dan— aku! aku! yang kini mencintainya. Sehun!" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya membuat Yixing kelabakan. Dengan keras Yixing menarik lengan Sehun untuk keluar agar Luhan yang berada di lantai dua rumah Yixing tidak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

Yixing menarik kerah kemeja Sehun. "Diam Sehun! Kau keterlaluan! Kau tau Luhan sakit dan tidak segampang itu membuatnya mengerti. Kau itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Walau kau adiknya Yeonseok hyung, belum tentu Luhan langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak segampang itu Sehun. Kau mengerti? EOH?"

Sehun menunduk tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa yang Yixing katakan ia membenarkan dalam hati.

"Setelah tau semuanya apa kau pikir Luhan dengan kejamnya akan menyakiti hati kekasihmu? Yang ada dia akan meninggalkan mu Sehun! Karena dia bukan namja yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain. Apa lagi kau adalah adiknya Yeonseok yang telah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Apa kau sudah gila? mori deul jong sobwa Sehun-ah! Gunakan isi kepalamu dengan benar!"

"Hyung..apa artinya aku harus menyerah? Aku tidak pernah segila ini mencintai seorang namja. Aku mencintainya hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendapatkan Luhan meskipun harus merangkak aku akan merebutnya dari siapapun. Aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Atau aku akan selamanya menjadi Yeonseok jika itu perlu agar Luhan hyung menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Kau egois Sehun. Apa kau pikir semudah itu!? Eoh?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Katakan padanya aku akan datang lagi. Setiap hari sampai dia mau ikut pulang denganku! Aku permisi hyung!" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yixing keluar dari pagar kuning gading itu dan sang pemilik hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan semua yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Xingie.."

Dengan cepat Yixing berbalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ah..nenek..kenapa nenek disini? Dimana Luhan?"

"Oh..dia masih diatas, belum turun dan nenek tadi dari kebun belakang mengambil lobak ini. Apakah yang datang tadi Sehun? Kenapa kalian membawa-bawa nama Yeonseok, Xing-err?"

"Ap..apa nenek mendengar semuanya?"

"Mungkin umur nenek sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi telinga nenek-mu ini masih jelas Xing-err." Ucap nenek Aleh sambil menunjuk telinganya.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata nenek mendengar semua nya, bagaimana ini? Gumam Yixing dalam hati kuatir.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan Xing-err?" Mata sang nenek seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Hhh.." Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semua nek, tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau dikamar nenek saja."

Nenek Yixing memang mengetahui sang anak adalah dokter keluarga Oh. Nenek Aleh juga tau sulung dari keluarga Oh telah meninggal saat ledakan pesawat Asiana menuju Beijing. Tapi nenek tidak mengetahui dengan Luhan yang menganggap si bungsu keluarga Oh adalah Yeonseok.

Setelah kepergian dua sosok beda generasi juga gender itu ternyata dari sisi pagar tangga ke dua ada Luhan disana dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Sehun? Kenapa Sehun kemari? Biasanya Yeonseok hyung yang kemari. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia mengutus Sehun yang datang? Apa Sehun ada di Korea? Aneh." Gumam Luhan pelan dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli sambil turun dari tangga dengan hati-hati.

Sedang Yixing dengan pelan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun harus menjadi Yeonseok yang telah tiada dan apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

Yeoja yang telah tua tetapi masih terlihat kecantikan pada masa mudanya Zhang Aleh hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti saat sang cucu satu-satunya menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang dan bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini.

"Tidak akan rumit jika Luhan memang memliki perasaan yang sama Xing-err, tetapi bagaimana nasib kekasih dari Sehun sendiri."

"Itulah yang terjadi nenek. Bukannya aku menyalahkan Nyonya Oh. Tapi semua berawal dari beliau yang memaksakan Sehun melakukan itu semua sampai tumbuh benih cinta yang begitu besar untuk Luhan."

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti tetap saja ada satu hati yang akan tersakiti Xing-err."

"Nenek benar, jika Luhan sembuh nanti pasti hal itu akan terjadi."

Tok..tok..tok..

"Xingie.. Nenek.. Boleh aku masuk?" Terdengar suara Luhan dari luar dan sebelum Yixing membuka pintu sang nenek berkata—

"Biarkan dia masuk dan tinggalkan kami, biar nenek yang mencoba menasehatinya."

"Baiklah nek." Yixing pun beranjak dari ranjang sang nenek melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Dari depan pintu setelah bunyi ceklikan terdengar Luhan pun berhambur ke dalam. "Kalian berdua meninggalkan aku sendiri, dan nenek kenapa pergi kekebun sendirian tanpa mengajakku." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya menggemaskan.

Nenek Aleh tersenyum manis menatap Luhan. "Lai..lai dao zheli..ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan padamu." Nenek Aleh memanggil Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di ranjangnya.

"Xing-err masakkan sesuatu yang enak dengan lobak tadi."

"Aku akan memasak Chai Tow Kwai kesukaan kalian bedua." Setelah itu Yixing keluar dari kamar nenek Aleh menutup pintunya pelan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung kenapa dipanggil oleh nenek sahabatnya ini.

"Luhan.." Nenek Aleh menepuk jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Ya nek."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Yeonseok?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pu yao.." Nenek Aleh tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kau berbohong, kau merindukannya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak, sayang." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kandunganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya nenek Aleh.

Luhan mengangguk. "Hao.." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tadi Yeonseok datang lagi, apa kau tak kasian padanya? Atau kau memang ingin anak ini hanya mempunyai baba saja?" Luhan tersentak menatap nenek sahabatnya ini. Nenek Aleh benar, apakah ini yang Luhan inginkan? Dan ternyata yang datang Yeonseok hyung. Tapi tadi kenapa nenek mengatakan itu Sehun. Apa mereka terlalu mirip? Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Walau sebenarnya nenek Aleh tau anak yang di kandung Luhan bukan benih Sehun tapi nenek Aleh tidak mau lagi mendengar isakan Luhan di tiap malamnya dan itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

"Tapi nek—"

"Bukankah satu sama? Kau melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain begitu juga denganmu walau ia tak melihat tapi dia mengetahuinya-kan?."

"Aku tidak sengaja nek. Karena itu ciuman sepihak, dan untuk Yeonseok hyung sangat berbeda. Mereka melakukannya terang-terang—"

"Tetapi terlihat sama saja kan sayang? Dan kau juga pasti menikmatinya."

Luhan tertunduk saat nenek Aleh memotong ucapannya dan mengatakan fakta yang terjadi.

"Kau cemburu, begitu juga Yeonseok." Ucap nenek Aleh lagi sambil membelai lembut surai madu Luhan. "Pikirkan lagi calon bayi-mu di dalam sini sayang." Nenek Aleh menepuk pelan perut buncit Luhan yang beberapa hari lagi berusia 7 bulan.

"Tapi nek—"

"Dalam suatu hubungan itu tidak ada yang berjalan mulus, semua pasti ada hambatan. Seperti pertengkaran, beda pendapat dan saling salah paham. Dan kau tau? Setiap pasangan tidak ada yang tidak menyimpan rahasia mereka, pasti ada sayang. Begitu juga antara kau dan Yeonseok. Tetapi untuk terus bersama kita harus bersabar dan berusaha membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin berikutnya saling memaafkan lalu kalian akan menyimpannya baik-baik disini." Ucap nenek Aleh dan menepuk pelan dada Luhan.

"Nek, mungkin Yeonseok hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia mengatakan suatu hari nanti akan menjelaskan semua. Dia juga bilang aku sakit, dan aku rasa itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Aku tidak sakit nek." Luhan mendegus kesal. Nenek Aleh hanya tersenyum paham.

"Kalau memang itu yang ia katakan, tunggulah! Tunggu sampai saat itu tiba dan nenek harap kau akan mengerti hmm.."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah nek.." Mungkin apa yang nenek Aleh bilang itu benar dan Luhan pun memang harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba walau ia tidak tau sampai kapan.

"Nenek senang kau berada disini menemani, tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya nenek Aleh dan Luhan terlihat meragu.

"Mungkin nenek benar, aku merindukan Hyungie juga ingin pulang. Walau Xian sering kemari tapi aku kuatir dengannya sendirian disana."

Ceklk!

"Kalau begitu kau akan kuantar besok. Oh..oh..atau aku akan menghubungi Yeonseok hyung-mu tersayang, bagaimana?"

"Ishh..aku bisa pulang sendiri Xingie, tak perlu kau antar. Aku ini Manly, asal kau tau." Luhan mencibir kearah Yixing yang baru masuk. "Lagi pula besok adalah hari peringatan dua tahun suamimu Xingie, aku tak mau mengganggu-mu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah 'Princess Manly' setelah acara selesai aku akan mengantarkan mu okeee!" Ucap Yixing seakan mengejek.

"YAK! Aku bukan Princess, awas kau sialan!"

"Sudah-sudah..ughh..kalian ini seperti Tom dan Jerry!" Pekik Nenek Aleh menengahkan dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Heehe..ayo Lulu, nenek..kita makan, nanti Chai Tow Kwai-nya dingin. Dimakan saat hangat lebih enak."

"Kau tidak lupa mengukusnya terlebih dahulu kan?"

"Tenang saja nek, aku ingat dengan baik."

"Haaahh entah kapan sifat pelupa-mu itu hilang."

"Ishh..nenek~ terima kasih atas pujiannya." Yixing mencibir dan Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama sayang~" balas nenek Aleh sambil berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Luhan juga Yixing. Mendengar itu Luhan pun makin tertawa puas melihat sahabat berdimple-nya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal namun masih terlihat menggemaskan karena bibirnya yang di poutkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Oke jangan bunuh atau bash saia, kasih aja saia segenggam berlian kekekek. Di chapter ini saia merasa kurang puas, entah kenapa kurang greget aja menurut saia.. *ciyeeee bahasanyaaa..gregeeetttt*

Tetapi akhirnya TBC lagi ekekek..

Entah apa yang terjadi nanti pada Luhan di chapter selanjutnya.

Tapi setelah membaca semua review daku jadi terhura..jeongmal gomawo hkss.. T_T

Dari awal aku buat cerita ini kebanyakan terinspirasi dari kehidupan rumah tangga juga percintaan teman sekantor.

Okeh entah kenapa ane suka menjawab pertanyaan di A/N ini dari pada d'PM, serasa lebih dekat dan lebih saling mengenal #ecieeeeee..

-Seravin509 : padahal aq pgn buat Sehun yang tersakiti, tapi ternyata Luhan-lah yg tersakiti. Sebenarnya mereka berdua selalu tersakiti. Dan itu lah enaknya penulis. Bisa menistakan para cast #tutup mata#

-sese45 : kurang pasokan hunhan adalah kendalanya, makanya aku suka takut moment mereka terasa cheesy. Tapi karna dirimu tetep menunggu ep-ep ini, diriqu akan melihat fanvid hunhan di tiap kesempatan ahaayyy!!!

-HUN'SinHAN'S, seluhundeer ofratalos : andaaa berdua benaaaaarrrrrr dan andaa berdua membuat saya jadi bersemangattt chinguuu..yahooooo!!

-Apink464 : ga ada yang tahan kalo hidup diatur dan itu terjadi pada kepala bagian diruangan ku..sstttt ini rahasia kita berdua okeh..

-selynLH7 : #tarik nafaaaas..buaaaang..prett!! Ups maaf.. Jadi gini chingu, ini gara-gara dulu sering liat taobaek dengan baek yang slalu terlihat sayang tao begitu juga tao yg selalu menggoda baek dan aq lebih suka krislay hohoho..#abisnya sulay kea ga ada chemistri gtu dimataku. #ah..elaaaah..cemistriii.

Untuk kailu Terinspirasi dari temen kantor juga chingu. TTM gituuu..qiqiqiqi..ehem..

-Rina faisyah : Yeonseok cinta pertamaku chingu. Setelah melihat Sehun aq jatuh cinta lagi. Dan saat melihat Luhan, diriku lupa diri..aseeeekkk..thanks udah mau baca ep-ep ini chingu #hug.

-hannie080 : biar serasi ama anak boss dikantor yang suka buat karyawan tensinya naik turun. Biar para pembaca termasuk dirimu juga merasakan gmn rasanya naik tensi ekekekeke #stress akut diriqu. Utk momen hunhan yang kurang ane minta maap ye hkss..ntar klo udah 'iya-iya' di chap2 selanjutnya hunhan bakalan banyak koq momentnya. (Spoiler) #nonton hunhan fanvid lagi!

-Luhan204 : love you to dede'quuuu asekkk..aseeeekkk.. Semoga ga bakalan Hiatus karena ada season..upsss! Keceplos lagi X)

-Izu hn : yup, qm bener say, itu lulu yang lihat n semua udah jelas kan ohohoho..kalo qm ga rela ya udah gmn kalo kita bagi bersama, pake giliran gtu..wkkkkkk...

-Princess Xiao : ohohohoho..apa yang ente pikirkan adalah benaaaaarrrrrr...

-sehunluhan0905 : tapi aq harus tega demi hunhan buaaaahahahaha...upssss..

-Guest : mohon maaf atas ketidak nyaman'an membaca fanfik ini ya chingu, ane coba kurangi heheh..

Feyaliaz307 : annyeong haaaiii... ane juga penghuni baru di ffn dan penggila hunhan akut walau awalnya kailu xixixi.. tp tenang aja.. aq ini HHHS sejati *eecieeeeee... hunhan ga bisa terganti apa lg melihat kode2an mereka bikin sakit mata *mewek (lol).. dibaca aja udah makin semangat nulis kisah ini dan aq juga bukan pencinta gs heheh kurang nyaman jg sih sebenarnya klo membayangkan lulu jadi awewek wekawekaweka... ini udah lanjut, kemaren udah fix tp jaringan minta ampun pelitnya ohohoh..

makasiiiiiihhhhhh bgt udah mw pada review, walo cma like n foll, ngetik lanjut or next aku udah bersyukur bnyk2 krn udah ada yg mau baca fanfik aneh ini...

sekali lagi ayooooooo review lageeehhh dunk...


	13. Chapter 13

recovered from an illness

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya keinginan Sehun tercapai untuk membawa pulang Luhan bersamanya, ke sisinya dan berharap untuk selamanya. Walau ia berpikir apa dan siapa yang telah membuat Luhan mau ikut kembali pulang.

Sehun putus asa. Cinta membuatnya gila dan itu semua karena Luhan.

Seperti inikah rasanya bahagia yang sebenarnya, gumam Sehun dalam hati. Ia menyetir fokus kejalanan dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Sehun mungkin terlihat egois, karena ia tidak perduli jika Luhan tidak senang dengan keadaan saat ini.

Sehun pun tau dan membiarkan semua itu. Ia tau Luhan masih marah karena kejadian di restauran K pada waktu lalu. Itu semua karena Luhan memang menganggapnya Yeonseok, hyung-nya yang telah tiada.

"Senang rasanya kau mau pulang sayang." Sehun membuka suaranya lalu menggenggam erat jemari Luhan, tetapi yang menyakitkan hati Sehun adalah Luhan menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Sehun dengan pelan seperti tak ingin di sentuh oleh Sehun. Namja albino itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Yang penting kau mau pulang karena aku sangat kesepian tanpa-mu sayang, gomawo."

"Kesepian? Jincha?" Akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya tapi dengan nada mengejek dan Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Biarlah Luhan begitu pikirnya, karena Luhan memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mencoba memperbaiki keadaan agar tidak menjadi panas mungkin, akhirnya Sehun hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang terus saja memandang pemandangan dari jendela tanpa menatap ke sebelah walau kenyataannya Luhan sangat merindukan kekasihnya Yeonseok. Ingin memeluk dan merasakan bibir yang dingin itu tapi menghanyutkan. Tapi rasa sakit hati dan terkhianati membuatnya menyimpan rasa rindu itu sendiri. Egonya melebihi rasa rindunya.

Sehun memutar stir kearah yang berbeda membuat Luhan memandangnya heran. Sebelum Luhan membuka suara Sehun pun tersenyum mengatakan—

"Sebelum kita pulang sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Aku tidak mau lagi melewatkan pemeriksaan kandungan anak kita seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun walaupun itu semua bukan tanggung jawabnya dan juga bukan kesalahannya tetapi Sehun tetap meminta maaf.

Luhan hanya berdecih dan memutar bola matanya jengah. Andaikan Luhan tau yang sebenarnya, ia takkan melakukan hal yang menyakiti hati Sehun saat ini.

Sehun yang mengerti hanya bisa lagi-lagi dan tak akan lelah tersenyum pahit. Mencoba bersabar karena cintanya lebih besar dari pada rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Luhan agak terkejut karena namja albino disampingnya ini mengetahui di rumah sakit mana biasanya ia check kehamilannya. Minseok sang dokter kandungan juga agak keheranan karena pada bulan ke tujuh baru kali ini ia melihat namja yang berbeda dan penuh penekanan mengaku adalah calon suami Luhan juga ayah dari calon bayi yang ada di rahim Luhan. Dengan kekanakan Sehun mengatakan waktu itu yang mengantar adalah sahabat Luhan yang tergila-gila pada Luhan-nya. Kim Minseok sang dokter hanya terkekeh dan Luhan menyembunyikan senyumannya merasa lucu dengan Sehun yang kekanakan.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh- karena anda adalah calon suami Luhan, jadi hari ini anda bisa masuk kedalam melihat bagaimana proses-nya." Sehun berbinar dan merangkul Luhan. Ia tak perduli walau Luhan terlihat ogah-ogahan saat ia menyentuh pundak Luhan.

Minseok mempersilahkan Luhan tiduran pada bed stretcher di ruangan tersebut. Ada layar di sisi kanan.

Saat dokter bermata kucing itu menyingkap kemeja yang dipakai Luhan dengan memperlihatkan perut Luhan yang putih halus mulus juga terlihat kencang karena buncit, seketika Sehun agak terperanjat dan wajahnya jadi memerah. Sesekali melihat kearah perut Luhan yang diolesi gel oleh dokter, Sehun tersipu malu. Luhan ingin terkekeh tapi tetap egonya mendominasi, pada akhirnya ia hanya menyembunyikan senyumannya tanpa terlihat oleh Sehun.

"Tuan Oh, jangan melihat perut Luhan saja, tapi lihat ini anak anda yang cantik."

Sehun berjengit lalu cepat melihat pada layar dan matanya berbinar lagi. "Woaaahh..anak kita yeoja?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Seakan masih kesal Luhan hanya berbisik. "Kau tak pernah tau apa-apa, hanya tau caranya menyakiti hatiku." Walau samar Sehun mendengar itu hanya bisa tetap tersenyum pahit.

Rasa-rasanya ingin dia mengatakan semua tentang cintanya juga tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia langsung teringat apa yang Yixing katakan. Sehun tak mau kehilangan Luhan, dia bisa gila jika itu terjadi.

"Lihat ini Tuan Oh, ini bagian kepalanya sangat sempurna, lengan yang mengepal dan lihat ini perut dan bagian kelaminnya, pangkal paha juga kakinya. Kau akan melihat yeoja yang cantik nanti pada awal bulan April sekitar tanggal 8-10 atau bisa antara 11-13 April."

Sehun menatap layar tanpa berkedip. Entah anugerah apa yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, karena ini terlalu indah.

Hyung..andaikan kau masih ada disini, kau pasti bahagia seperti aku hyung..ujar Sehun dalam hatinya. Seketika mata Sehun berkaca-kaca membuat Luhan tertegun menatap haru dan merasa bersalah.

Entah angin apa membuat Luhan luluh dan menarik jemari Sehun dan meremasnya erat lalu meletakkannya diatas perutnya yang buncit. Sehun terdiam tanpa kata, walau dalam hatinya merasa bahagia karena Luhan seakan memaafkannya.

Seketika terasa hentakan samar pada perut Luhan membuat keduanya terperangah dan saling menatap penuh arti.

Sehun tersenyum dan air mata yang ia tahan mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"Oh Tuhan, si cantik bergerak sayang. Dia tau appa-nya didekatnya." Luhan melihat pertahanan Sehun yang runtuh makin merutuki dirinya yang membuat namja yang ia cintai terlihat kurus dan berantakan. Sejahat ini kah yang ia lakukan? Luhan balas tersenyum dan tanpa sadar air matanya pun ikut mengalir sambil merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Seakan-akan Sehun mengetahui itu semua, ia pun mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia jadi merindukan suaminya di rumah sakit jeju kini. "Baiklah Luhan dan Tuan Oh. Saya akan menuliskan resep beberapa vitamin A dan D. Jangan lupa makan makanan yang sehat juga rutin minum susu hamil pagi dan malam sebelum tidur. Tolong anda perhatikan ya Tuan Oh." Ujar Minseok membuat Sehun bersemangat mengangguk dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Sehun yang bersemangat.

Sang dokter Kim menulis resep dimejanya dan Sehun membantu Luhan untuk turun dari ranjang mini tersebut. Lalu menarik kursi di hadapan meja Minseok agar Luhan duduk dengan baik.

"Perbanyak makan sayuran berwarna hijau ya Luhan. Saya menulis resep minyak ikan terbaik dan vitamin A untuk kesehatan kulit dan bayi, juga bagian tubuh yang lainnya. Vitamin B1 untuk menjaga lambung juga pencernaan. Untuk kehamilan namja memang agak rawan ya, tapi jangan kuatir jika sudah melewati bulan ke enam. Perbanyak istirahat ya Luhan."

"Ne, dokter."

"Oh satu lagi..ehem..umm..ada hal yang penting. Sebenarnya dari bulan-bulan yang lalu hanya Luhan sendiri bersama umm..teman ya..juga sang adik—"

"Iya dokter, itu teman..hanya teman.." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyumnya ketika Sehun memotong perkataan sang dokter.

"Masalah apa dokter? Katakan? Aku calon suaminya. Calon suaminya!"

Minseok tersenyum menahan tawa melihat namja yang ia tau bernama Oh Yeonseok ini. Membuatnya semakin iri dan merindukan suaminya yang cerewet.

"Mengingatkan kembali bahwa Luhan tidak boleh terlalu capek dan Tuan Oh, maaf jika anda umm..ingin melakukan 'itu' saya harap berusaha lebih lembut agar tidak mengganggu kehamilannya. Bisa dilakukan sesering mungkin untuk peregangan saat melahirkan nanti. Tapi ingat Tuan Oh, sekali lagi jangan terlalu kasar. Lakukanlah dengan lembut."

Kalimat per kalimat yang dikatakan Dokter Kim membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedang Luhan? Wajahnya telah memerah seperti tomat matang.

"M-maksud dokter bagaimana?" Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti. Luhan menepuk paha Sehun seakan mengatakan jangan bertanya lagi, tetapi nihil karena Sehun tetap menanyakan apa maksud sang dokter.

"Melakukan 'itu' bagaimana dokter? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti." Dokter bername tag Kim Minseok pun hanya tersenyum dan berdehem.

"Ehem..maksud saya dengan melakukan 'itu' adalah bercinta Tuan Oh, dan saya harap saat melakukannya bisa lebih lembut agar tidak mengganggu kehamilan Luhan. Saat melakukan penetrasi sebisa mungkin jangan melakukan hentakan yang kasar. Dan untuk kehamilan tujuh bulan ini sebisa mungkin lakukan dengan posisi normal agar tidak mengganggu calon bayi." Dokter Kim mengucapkan secara gamblang karena ini kehamilan pertama Luhan, jadi ia perlu mengutarakan hal penting ini kepada pasangan dihadapannya ini.

"O—ooh i—itu..b—baiklah..saya akan berusah lebih lem—lembut..ehehe.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menunduk malu dengan wajahnya juga sama memerah seperti Luhan yang kini berpaling entah kenapa malu menatap Sehun yang ia anggap Yeonseok, juga sebaliknya. Sehun hanya bisa memandang kearah lain dengan membayangkan melakukan 'itu' yang dikatakan dokter Kim dihadapannya ini.

Sang dokter? Hanya bisa tersenyum menutup bibirnya dengan kepalan jemarinya memandang lucu keduanya terlihat malu-malu saat ia mengutarakan apa yang ia maksudkan.

.

.

.

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

.

.

.

Setelah dari dokter Sehun dan Luhan menunggu panggilan menebus obat di apotik rumah sakit tersebut. Sehun ingin menggenggam jemari Luhan tapi selalu saja rasa takut dan ragu di pikirannya.

Luhan berpura-pura menutup mata dan mengetahui apa yang Sehun lakukan. Menarik ulur berulang kali jemarinya. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan pikirnya.

Akhirnya Luhan merasa kasihan dan ia pun berinisiatif menyamankan kepalanya di pundak sehun juga merematkan jari jemarinya di sela-sela jari kanan Sehun. Sesaat Sehun berjengit dan kembali normal untuk menyangga pundak Luhan dengan lengan kirinya yang bebas, lalu sambil menunggu nomor panggilan Sehun pun merebahkan kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan sambil mengecup dahi Luhan sesekali tapi terus menerus. Sehun merindukan Luhan. Sangat merindukannya.

.

.

Luhan tau namja yang kini sedang mendorong trolley disisinya pasti telah melewatkan berkali-kali makan malamnya atau memang ia jarang menikmati waktu makannya. Jadi disinilah mereka berada, memasuki supermaket dekat apartment memborong bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas yang kosong. Luhan tau karena dengan jadwal kantor Bai Xian yang padatlah membuat Luhan harus belanja banyak.

Sehun pun selalu mengingat apa kata dokter Kim tadi. Dengan bersemangat ia memasukkan semua sayuran berwarna hijau. Apapun itu semua dia masukkan kedalam trolley.

"Wow..wow..sayang..please stop! Haruskah kita membeli semua?" Luhan mencoba menghentikan apa yang Sehun lakukan dari tadi secara terus-menerus.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Sehun terus saja memasukkan berbagai sayuran dan biji-bijian hijau. "Iya sayang, kalau perlu aku akan membeli semua yang berwarna hijau."

Sret!

"Baiklah sayang, tapi ini apa? Selama hidupku baru kali ini aku melihatnya?" Luhan memperlihatkan sekantung plastik bening kecil yang tertutup rapi berisi beberapa biji-bijian agak besar sebesar kacang walnut dan pipih berwarna hijau segar.

"Entahlah sayang, kita bisa bertanya nanti dan sekarang masukkan sayur itu kedalam sini." Sehun menunjuk trolley-nya.

"Andwae.." Luhan menggeleng.

"Shh..ayolah sayang!" Sehun mengerang.

"Tidak sampai aku tau ini apa!" Luhan melototkan mata rusanya.

"Arraseo..arraseo.." Sehun melambaikan tangannya memanggil seorang namja yang sedang menyusun beberapa sayur baru dan segar, membuat mata namja albino itu menyala ingin mengambil semua yang ia susun.

Setelah namja itu berada di hadapannya, Sehun pun memperlihatkan biji-bijian besar tersebut. "Apa ini semacam kacang?" Pelayan supermaket itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

Luhan melihat itu merasa heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Makin heran saat Sehun menepak dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya entah kenapa dan berakhir dengan wajah memerah entah malu atau marah lalu memberikan kembali plastik bening tadi ke dada sang pelayan dengan sedikit menekannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pelayan yang terlihat dengan wajah bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Dan apa itu?" Luhan memberondong pertanyaan kepada Sehun dan namja albino itu hanya mendorong trolley-nya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sayaaang!" Luhan kesal karena Sehun tidak mau menjawab, lalu Sehun menatapnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Itu bukan penganan dari Korea, entah apa tadi namanya aku lupa dan itu dari tempat yang jauh. Lebih baik jangan makan itu walaupun rasanya enak tapi katanya kita akan menyesal setelah memakannya sayang."

"Tapi- apa- namanya?!" Tanya Luhan penuh penekanan- lagi, ingin tahu.

"Mmm..pee..puu..ahh apa itu tadi aku lupa..aishh lupakan..ayo kita ke area susu." Luhan menatap Sehun jengah dan hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun menarik lengannya.

.

.

"Luhan ge!" Bai Xian memekik sambil berlari kearah Luhan. "Akhirnya kau pulang ge, wo xiang ni." Bai Xian memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku juga rindu padamu Xian." Luhan balas memeluk, ia juga sangat merindukan Bai Xian. "Maafkan gege meninggalkanmu sendirian." Luhan membelai pipi Bai Xian lembut penuh sayang.

"Jangan kuatir ge, aku ini namja yang kuat." Bai Xian mengangkat lengannya seperti seorang binaragawan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Arra, kau adikku yang paling kuat. Asalkan tidak ada hantu disekitarmu."

"YAK! GEGE!" Bai Xian memekik memeluk Luhan cepat sangat erat sambil melihat kanan kiri- ketakutan. "KAU JUGA TAKUT HANTU!" Luhan terkekeh di pelukan Bai Xian sambil menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli akibat teriakan Bai Xian.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan memeluk Luhan terlalu erat. Ingat gege-mu lagi hamil. Nanti gege-mu sulit bernafas." Sehun yang tadinya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kedua namja bermarga Xi saling melepas rindu langsung menyela saat Bai Xian memeluk erat Luhan-nya. Sehun takut Luhan sesak karena pelukan Bai Xian.

Bai Xian mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memeletkan lidahnya kearah Sehun dengan kesal. "Aku tau itu albino!"

"Ya! Xi Bai Xian jaga nada bicaramu. Bagaimana pun juga Yeonseok hyung jauh diatasmu, itu tidak sopan."

"Cih." Bai Xian berdecih kesal lalu mau tidak mau menundukkan punggungnya dan—

"Mianhamnida 'YEONSEOK' hyung!"

—meminta maaf walau kesal. Haishh..seharusnya dia yang lebih hormat padaku karena aku lebih tua setahun darinya- dasar namja albino, gumam Bai Xian dalam hati mendongkol.

.

.

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

.

.

Sehun duduk diatas ranjang bersandar pada headboard, memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Luhan yang sedang membersihkan diri.

Saat terdengar ceklikan suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka Sehun tersenyum dan menghentikan permainan dalam ponselnya. Tetapi—

Melihat Luhan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan kemeja putih yang tipis menjuntai di atas betisnya, lekukan kakinya yang mulus tanpa cacat terlihat sangat indah di mata Sehun. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik dengan perut yang terlihat membuncit seakan-akan membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas dan tanpa sadar ponsel miliknya terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sehun berkali-kali menelan ludahnya menatap Luhan yang duduk di meja riasnya sambil melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Ia membayangkan bagaimana kaki halus mulus itu melingkari pinggulnya. Ooh tidak, Tuan Oh Mesum Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan?

Seketika wangi lembut seperti susu vanilla menyeruak keseluruh ruangan. Sehun menarik bantal di belakangnya dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih terlihat normal.

Setelah rambut Luhan setengah kering ia pun membuang handuk tadi di keranjang pakaian kotor di samping pintu kamar mandi. Lalu mengambil sebotol bening cairan berwarna kuning emas hampir kehijauan dan melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang sambil tersenyum sangat manis dimata Sehun.

"Tidurlah Hyungie.. Kau pasti sangat lelah.." Ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan sebotol bening yang ia pegang tadi keatas meja nakas samping ranjang.

Sehun masih tetap menahan bantal yang ia letakkan dipangkuannya tadi. Luhan melihat Sehun menekan bantal tersebut entah kenapa.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau berkeringat?" Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tak berkedip berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang terus saja berdetak tak karuan.

Luhan lagi hamil, tapi kenapa bertambah cantik? Oh ayolah Sehun kecil sopanlah sedikit, kenapa kau harus bangun disaat-saat seperti ini? Argghh sial! Gumam Sehun dalam benaknya.

"Hyungie kena—"

"Apa itu sayang?" Sehun menyela sebelum Luhan bertanya, Luhan berjengit sedikit lalu mata rusanya beralih ke botol yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ohh..ini minyak zaitun, hyung." Jawab Luhan sambil memperlihatkan botol tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah itu yang biasa kau pakai untuk membuat salad?" Sehun berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya sambil terus menekan bantal yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Entahlah hyung aku juga tidak tau, tapi dokter Kim bilang minyak ini banyak kegunaannya, untuk sekarang diusapkan di perutku hyung, mau bantu?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun semakin mengeluarkan keringatnya padahal saat ini pendingin ruangan sedang hidup.

Luhan berbaring disisi Sehun dan tanpa melihat kegugupan Sehun saat ini. Setelah berbaring Luhan menyingkap keatas kemejanya, Sehun pun makin panas dingin membayangkan bagian bawah Luhan yang mungkin hanya memakai dalaman trunk atau thong yang tertutupi. Bagaimana Sehun tau? Luhan semenjak kehamilannya berumur empat bulan hanya memakai thong atau lebih sering memakai thong. Tak mau lagi memakai dalaman brief karena mengganggu pergerakan katanya.

'Kau kuat Sehun..sangat kuat..kau hebat Sehun..sangat hebat..kendalikan Sehun ayolah..kau bisa' monolognya dalam hati berkali-kali terus menerus seperti merapalkan mantra.

Luhan membuka penutup botol dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Luhan merasakan getaran pada lengan Sehun dan ia hanya terkekeh.

"Hyungie..jangan kuatir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita." Ucapnya lembut. Oh andaikan kau tau bukan itu Luhan.

Hati-hati Sehun menciprati telapak tangannya dengan beberapa tetesan minyak zaitun, meletakkan botol diatas nakas disebelahnya lalu mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mengusap minyak tersebut diatas perut Luhan yang putih, terlihat mulus, dan oh Tuhan tolong Sehun saat ini.

Sehun menutup matanya dan memulai mengusap permukaan perut Luhan perlahan dan rasanya seperti tubuh Sehun tersengat listrik merinding hebat dan Sehun menyukai sensasi ini.

Saat matanya terbuka, mata hitam nan tajam menatap langsung dalamnya mata rusa yang indah dan bersih.

Luhan pernah melihat mata yang seperti ini, tapi baginya ini lebih intens dan lebih membara dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Yeonseok-nya makin hari makin terlihat berbeda. Lebih kekanakan walau selalu terlihat dewasa. Terkadang Luhan merasa Yeonseok-nya makin hari begitu terlihat muda dan segar, terkadang lebih mendominasi seakan-akan tatapannya selalu menelanjanginya dan Luhan memanas karena hal itu.

Sehun menikmati saat telapak tangannya mengusap lembut perut Luhan. Menahan nafasnya adalah hal terbaik yang ia lakukan. Berusaha menahan hasrat-nya yang menggebu-gebu terasa menyakitkan.

Dan Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

Apa lagi kata-kata dokter Kim selalu menari-nari dalam benaknya. Apa boleh ia bercinta dengan Luhan? Bolehkah?

Oh tidak. Monsterku tidurlah, jangan makin terbangun- Sehun memohon dalam hatinya. Bisakah?

Bagaimana dengan moralitas Tuan Oh? Tapi Luhan bebas bahkan bukan milik siapapun, Yeonseok hyung telah tiada dan sekarang dia milikku- bisikan di dalam kepala Sehun masih tetap menari-nari.

Kau belum mencobanya Sehun. Karena Luhan tidak mungkin menolak jika kau masih berperan menjadi Yeonseok- Sehun tetap bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Tapi pikirannya terhenti saat memikirkan bagaimana nanti Luhan akan mendesah dan mengerang namun bukan menyebutkan namanya. Apakah sakit hatinya? Sehun tidak tau.

Apakah ia harus menutup telinganya saja agar ia tidak mendengar nama saudaranya yang telah tiada terdengar di telinganya. Sehun bingung, Luhan terlalu menggoda dimatanya dan Sehun harus bagaimana.

"Sayang?"

Seketika panggilan lembut itu menyadarkan lamunan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari dalam kepalanya.

"Huh?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengusap perutku hyung? Bahkan minyak-nya sudah terserap kulitku."

"Maafkan aku sayang,.aku..aku.."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menutup kembali kemejanya dan Sehun seakan mendesah kecewa tidak bisa menyentuh perut Luhan-nya lagi karena sungguh itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak..eh tidak ada sayang.." Sehun mencoba memperbaiki cara duduknya agar miliknya tidak terlihat oleh Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah..kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sehun mengangguk menarik cepat selimutnya, bahkan ia tidur dengan tengkurap berharap little Sehun tertidur dengan cepat. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya memandang aneh kearah kekasihnya.

.

.

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

.

.

Luhan terbangun, tenggorokannya kering dan sangat haus. Lengannya ia lunjurkan ke kanan berharap bisa menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan lelap. Tetapi—

Tap! Tap!

—nihil! Luhan berusaha membuka matanya dan mencari Sehun dengan mengarahkan pandangan keseluruh ruang pada kamar dan Sehun tidak ada. Luhan meraih gelas juga mini jug crystal dan menuang sampai penuh lalu menenggak dengan cepat.

Setelah sepenuhnya lega dan sadar, sekali lagi Luhan memicingkan matanya dan menghidupkan lampu tidur disisi kanannya.

"Sayang.."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyungie.."

Masih sama.

"Hhh..kemana dia?" Luhan mendesah kesal dan menyibak selimut yang ia pakai, lalu turun dari ranjangnya mencapai knop pintu akan melangkah keluar.

Tetapi...

-A~a...- Luhan menahan niatnya untuk keluar, ia mendengar sesuatu..

-H~hh...- lagi-lagi terdengar dan kali ini seperti lenguhan.

"Suara apa itu?" Lirih Luhan saat mendengar suara-suara aneh menurutnya.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Luhan mendekatkan telinganya pada dinding dekat pintu. Suara seperti seseorang memanggilnya lirih dan Luhan mulai takut kini.

"Okay..suara ini terlalu seksi tapi lumayan menakutkan untuk sesosok hantu." Ucapnya berbisik saat suara tersebut terus menerus memanggil namanya.

Luhan terus saja mengitari dinding kamar, rasa takut dan ingin tau bercampur di dalam benaknya. Ia tidak tahan dan dengan cepat membuka pintu, terlalu gelap dan—

"Mmphh..ahh..Baekkie.."

What!!

Luhan menganga melihat adik tersayangnya Bai Xian sedang dipangku di sofa oleh seseorang yang ia kenal, dan seseorang itu sedang melahap habis bibir adiknya. Merasa tidak ingin mengganggu, Luhan pun mundur dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

"Hhh...kalian berdua hutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Luhan sedikit cemberut lalu tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang memerah. "Mungkin mereka takut aku terbangun dan menyebutkan namaku tadi." Lanjutnya melupakan mencari dimana kekasihnya dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi membuka knop pintu secara perlahan lalu—

"A~ah..ah..sedikit lagi Luhannhh..ah..Luhaan..ssshh.."

—bukan Luhan, bukan kedua namja yang berpangut mesra diluar memanggilmu dengan lenguhan. Tetapi namja yang sedang asik-nya menaik turunkan miliknya dengan jemari-jemari besarnya sambil memanggil namamu dengan frustasi.

Namja ini benar-benar menikmati permainan tangannya. Mata yang tertutup dengan wajah yang mendongkak keatas mendesahkan namanya dan saat hampir sam—

"Hkss.. Hyu—hmmp.."

Oh tidak! Jerit Sehun dalam hati dan matanya menatap Luhan yang berdiri menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun menegang sekaligus layu secara bersamaan.

"Luhan!"

BLAM!

Luhan membanting keras pintu kamar mandi dengan Sehun yang berjengit sambil menutup matanya saat Luhan membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah.

Cepat ia memperbaiki penampilannya dengan menarik celananya keatas, menarik zipper juga mencuci tangan sambil mengusap keringatnya Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi mencari Luhan-nya.

Ia pikir pria mungil-nya keluar dari kamar. Ternyata Luhan meringkuk di tempat tidur menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun mondar-mandir bingung untuk memulai berbicara. Sedang suara tangisan Luhan terdengar tertahan.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang dan ia tak ingin memulai masalah baru karena mereka baru saja berbaikan.

Sehun naik keatas ranjang mendekati Luhan yang memunggunginya. "Luhan.." Panggilnya sayang.

"Maafkan aku jika..jika.." Sehun menutup matanya dengan dahi mengernyit frustasi sambil mengacak rambut brunette-nya.

"Luhan..ku mohon jangan marah..aku.." Sehun mengulum bibirnya bingung harus berkata apa.

"Apa aku —hks— terlalu hina untuk mu hyung?" Tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara dengan tangis yang ia tahan.

"Huh?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan.

Srak!

Luhan menghentakkan selimutnya dan terlihatlah wajah imut yang menggemaskan menurut Sehun. Mata yang memerah dengan hidung juga memerah. Bibir plum yang mengerucut terlihat marah tapi sangat imut itu menatap sengit kearah Sehun seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Tapi Sehun melihat mata itu seakan-akan ingin menggodanya.

"Ishh..kau tidak mendengar? Kau menghina-ku dengan melakukan 'itu' tadi."

Dan Sehun tersadar dengan cepat. "Meng.. Apa?? Menghina?"

"Ughh.." Geram Luhan makin marah. "Sudahlah, kau memang selalu bisa menyakiti hatiku.. Aku tidur!" Luhan menarik lagi selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tut—tunggu Luhan.. H-hei..onani memang terlihat hina, tapi apa yang membuatmu terhina sayang." Ucap Sehun berusaha lembut dan terbata-bata tak mengerti. Ia berusaha pelan penuh sayang membalikkan tubuh Luhan yang memunggunginya.

"Lepas! Kau benar-benar tak mengerti hyung." Pekik Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun yang menahan pangkal lengannya.

"Setidaknya jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu merasa terhina sayang..please Lu— aku mohon ka—"

Sehun tak melanjutkan karena Luhan berusaha duduk dan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan pandangan mata geram menatap pria dihadapannya ini.

Luhan makin kesal dengan Yeonseok-nya ini. Semakin hari ia semakin tak mengerti. Seakan-akan di dunia ini ada dua Yeonseok yang berbeda. Yang lalu, sangat mengerti semua apa yang dia maksud. Yang sekarang? Jangankan mengerti, Luhan merasa Yeonseok yang sekarang tidak peka.

"Kau butuh penjelasan? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi kau butuh penjelasan hyung? Benar-benar kau hyung!" Luhan menggeleng kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Luhan dia bukan Oh Yeonseok yang mengerti dirimu. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, pria yang berusaha menjadi Yeonseok demi dirimu.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku mohon..tolong jelaskan apa yang membuatku menghinamu sayang~."

Si pria tampan berusaha lebih merendah sedang si pria mungil tetap dengan kekesalannya. Kalau bukan cinta mungkin Sehun tak akan begini. Sedang saat bersama Kyungsoo saja tak pernah ia seperti ini.

Ini kah cinta sesungguhnya? Terlihat menyenangkan tetapi ada rasa sakit yang nikmat didalamnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh Yeonseok tercinta!"

Oh jangan sebut Yeonseok tercinta, Luhan. Itu menyakiti hatiku, gumam Sehun dalam hati kecewa.

"Pertanyaan untukmu. Aku ini siapamu?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau kekasihku, jiwaku, nafasku ju—"

"Stop..jangan menggodaku hyung, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius sayang~" ucap Sehun sedih karena apa yang ia ungkapkan itu benar adanya walau terdengar ughh entahlah.

"Baiklah, kalau memang aku kekasihmu kenapa kau lakukan hal itu sedang aku ada disisimu hyung!" Luhan benar-benar kesal dan tak habis pikir.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku melakukan itu karna—tunggu..kau bilang apa tadi?" Benar-benar Yeonseok yang ini membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah hyung, lupakan. Jaljayo!" Luhan menarik kembali selimutnya dan tidur memunggungi Sehun yang masih mencerna kata-kata Luhan tadi. Benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

Sehun memikirkan kembali apa maksud Luhan. Aku melakukan onani dan Luhan marah karena merasa terhina dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan sebagai kekasihku. Bukannya bagus jika aku onani? Yang penting kan bukan bercinta dengan orang lain.

Eh..tunggu! Bercinta dengan orang lain? Orang lain? Kekasih? Ada disisiku? Ahhh..dasar pria bodoh! Sehun memekik dalam hati karena kebodohannya.

Pantas saja Luhan merasa terhina sedang ia bisa bercinta dengan Luhan dan secara tidak langsung Luhan juga memperbolehkan Sehun bercinta dengannya. Begitukan?

Ya Tuhaaan..kenapa kau bodoh sekali Sehun? Gumamnya keras lagi-lagi dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengantukkan dahinya pada headboard ranjang karena ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Hyung! Stop it! Tidurlah!" Dan ternyata Luhan belum tidur atau berusaha untuk tidur tetapi gagal karena bunyi ketukan pada headboard ranjangnya.

"Tidak!" Pekik Sehun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak?" Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak akan tidur sampai aku..bukan..sampai kita menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum kita mulai." Suara Sehun terdengar berat dan dalam.

"H-hyung.." Oke Luhan mulai takut dengan Yeonseok yang ini. Apa lagi sekarang?

Tanpa sadar kini jari jemari Sehun telah berada diatas selimut yang Luhan pakai, menariknya sampai terlihat perut Luhan yang membuncit lalu lekukan pinggul sampai kaki. Sehun membuangnya kelantai dingin kamar mereka.

Oh Tuhan, tolong aku- gumam Luhan dalam hati saat genggaman jemari Sehun seketika terbuka dan menyentuh dari ujung jari kaki Luhan perlahan-lahan naik ke betis penuhnya dan Luhan menahan nafasnya karena melihat pandangan mata Sehun yang berkilat seperti ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Hari-hari yang lalu Sehun yakin seyakin-yakinnya bisa menahan monster dalam dirinya. Tetapi saat dihadapkan dengan daging lezat yang terlihat manis dan menggoda, haruskah Sehun percaya pada dirinya sendiri?

Tatapan mengintimidasi itu seakan-akan membekukan semua pergerakan yang Luhan lakukan. Baik itu bernafas atau gerakan kecil lainnya. Luhan seperti patung kini.

Selayaknya serigala lapar Sehun tak akan membiarkan mangsanya lari begitu saja. Tatapan matanya mengunci erat si pria mungil sang mangsa. Luhan tak berkutik.

"Eum...sebelum kita tidur tadi aku membuka laman tentang bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta dengan pasangan yang sedang hamil." Ucap Sehun serak hampir berbisik dan untungnya Luhan mendengar itu tanpa menyadari jari-jari Sehun terus menyusuri lekukan tubuhnya.

"L-laman apa?"

Sehun berdecih. "Kau mendengarnya sayang~" suara sarat akan gairah itu terdengar di telinga Luhan dan ia pun merinding diseluruh tubuhnya. "Nikmatnya..bercinta..dengan..pasangan..haa..miil.." Lanjutnya sambil mengatakannya dengan kata per kata. Luhan menutup matanya saat jemari Sehun yang entah kapan berada di perutnya yang besar kini semakin naik keatas dadanya. Dan jemari Sehun berhenti di permukaan putingnya yang tertutupi kemeja tipis. Sehun sengaja menekannya pelan dan sensual membuat si pria mungil memekik tertahan. Dan Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Oh..andai kau tau apa yang kuinginkan..selama ini Luhan..sshhh~" Sehun mendesis di akhir ucapannya menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih mendekat dan tatapannya menunduk menatap bibir Luhan yang terbuka dengan indah.

Melihat itu tubuh Sehun terasa panas, makin panas sampai-sampai kejantanannya bereaksi tak terkendali sekali lagi dan Sehun tak ingin gagal kali ini. Keinginannya adalah mengisi cairannya penuh didalam tubuh Luhan yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Sehun makin menunduk, nafasnya menyapu bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan akhirnya Sehun memangut bibir Luhan, menghisap dan menjilat dengan panas. Luhan membiarkan Sehun mendominasinya dan si pria mungil pun hanya menerima pangutan tersebut tanpa membalasnya.

Luhan masih shock karena ciuman cepat Sehun yang mengalahkan kedipan matanya. Dan ia tersadar bahwa semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik pria yang sedang menyelinapkan lidahnya menunjukkan siapa pemilik yang sebenarnya.

Bibir Sehun membelai lembut dan menarik bibir bawahnya dengan sangat terampil, Luhan terlena sampai pertahanannya pun runtuh dan membalas pangutan itu. Ia menahan tengkuk Sehun dengan tangan kanannya agar ciuman itu tidak terlepas.

Jemari Luhan yang sebelah kiri pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menyentuh otot perut pria tampan yang selalu ia kagumi jika selesai dari ritual mandinya. Sehun mendapati Luhan dengan nafas sesak membuatnya melepaskan pangutannya, kecewa.

"Hahh..Yeons—mmhpmm.." Sehun memangut kembali bibir manis itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar Luhan mendesahkan nama hyung-nya disaat panas seperti ini.

Keegoisannya menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Membuang moralitas bahwa sang pria mungil yang ia pangut bibirnya ini adalah tunangan hyung-nya yang telah tiada dan dirinya telah terikat oleh namja yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan tanpa jeda dan merapalkan mantra 'jangan sebut namanya, aku mohon' berkali-kali agar Luhan tidak melakukannya. Cepat Sehun melepas pangutannya lalu membuka celana pendeknya dan merobek kaos putih tipis yang ia pakai. Ia berdiri telanjang bulat dihadapan Luhan seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'aku lah monstermu Luhan'.

Pandangan mata Luhan tertuju pada semua milik Sehun, pria yang ia anggap Yeonseok. Tubuh ramping, tegap dengan dada bidang yang hampir terlihat sempurna, otot perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak samar dan kejantanan yang mengeras dan sempurna. Luhan iri, sangat iri tetapi itu dulu karena kini sosok pemilik semua yang sempurna itu hanya miliknya seorang. Pria yang ia anggap Yeonseok hanyalah miliknya.

Dada Sehun naik turun saat Luhan menatapnya sayu bergairah, sama dengan matanya yang memandang Luhan penuh arti yang memabukkan.

Luhan berpikir ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bercinta dengan Yeonseok.

Dan untuk Sehun inilah pertama kalinya ia akan bercinta dengan Luhan. Mungkin bagi pria lain ini adalah hal yang tak pantas tetapi Sehun ingin menyentuh Luhan yang terlihat seksi dengan perut yang membuncit.

Sehun merangkak diatas Luhan yang masih mengenakan kemeja kebesarannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Sehun menyusuri jari-jarinya ke rahang Luhan dan turun kearah kancing kemeja putih tipis yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Satu per satu kancing ia buka tanpa menatap kearah kemeja tetapi matanya terkunci pada wajah Luhan yang menunduk dan memerah. Sehun tersenyum senang karena ia tau kemana arah pandangan Luhan tertuju.

-Kearah miliknya yang menggantung dan mengeras tentu saja-

Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Sehun pun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kemeja Luhan terus menelusuri pundaknya sampai kemeja itu terbuka. Dada Luhan memang tidak besar seperti wanita manapun didunia ini karena memang ia bukan wanita, tapi melihat puting kecil yang mengeras dihadapannya membuat milik Sehun benar-benar menjadi keras seperti batang kayu yang kokoh. Menegang dan mencari-cari tempatnya berlabuh.

"Luhan, are you okay?" Tanya Sehun dengan pupil matanya yang berkabut karena gairah.

"A-aku baik hyung, ha-hanya saja kau berbeda..dan.."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya walau masih terlihat gairah yang sulit padam disana. "Dan~?"

"Ka-kau begitu terlihat lebih muda dan t-tampan." Lanjut Luhan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum tulus, tentu saja ia sangat senang karena pujian Luhan membuatnya lebih unggul dari hyung-nya. Faktanya ia masih muda, segar dengan gairah yang berkobar.

Saat Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu—

"Hyu—"

"Hhsssss.." Sehun cepat menekan telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan dan mengecupnya cepat. "Call me dear, i beg you." Ucapnya memohon dengan rasa frustasi diwajahnya.

Walau Luhan tak memanggil namanya, tapi dengan panggilan 'sayang' setidaknya itu membuat hatinya lebih baik dari pada ia harus mendengar nama yang tak ingin ia dengar saat ia bercinta dengan Luhan. Setidaknya panggilan 'sayang' membuatnya menjadi diri sendiri. Hanya malam ini. Mungkinkah hanya malam ini?

"Baiklah.. Sayang~" Oh Tuhan, Sehun berada di awang-awang saat Luhan mengikuti apa maunya dan cintanya pada pria mungil ini semakin besar tak ingin berpisah darinya.

Sehun melihat bahwa Luhan bergetar dengan telapak tangannya meremas seprai sampai terlihat kusut dan Sehun menyukai Luhan yang seksi seperti ini.

Sehun menangkap bibir pria mungil itu dan memangutnya lembut. Luhan membalas dengan kaku ciuman itu tanpa memperhatikan pria tampan yang sedang melahap bibirnya sedang membuka kemeja dari tubuhnya juga trunk hitam milik Luhan.

Pria tampan dengan rahang tegas itu mencium Luhan dengan panas dan lihai. Sesekali terasa keras dan kasar dan selanjutnya terasa lembut dan tulus. Kedua ciumannya sama-sama memabukkan.

Luhan seakan kehilangan dirinya lebih dalam lagi dari pada ciuman-ciuman Yeonseok yang lalu. Biasanya ia mampu menahan erangannya, tapi kali ini Luhan mengerang frustasi.

Tak ada yang pernah melihat dirinya telanjang selain orang tuanya dan Bai Xian waktu mereka masih kecil. Tetapi Yeonseok telah melihat dan mengetahui setiap detail tubuhnya.

Dan andaikan kau tau Luhan, bukan hanya Yeonseok saja yang melihatmu telanjang saat dewasa tapi kini Sehun lah yang menatap-mu lapar dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

Sehun menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan—

"Oh Tuhan, betapa indahnya dirimu Luhan." Bisik Sehun saat jari-jemarinya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh si pria mungil. Luhan merasakan getaran pada jemari pria yang ia anggap Yeonseok ini dengan penuh kebingungan tapi terlihat menyenangkan. Serasa Luhan kembali lagi disaat-saat pertama kalinya Yeonseok menyentuhnya secara utuh berapa tahun lalu.

Sehun mendekatkan lagi bibirnya dan hanya mengecup bibir Luhan lembut. Kecupan yang lainnya mengikuti pada titik yang berbeda. Dari dagu, rahang, sampai leher dengan menyesapnya dalam dan Luhan yakin warnanya akan memerah kebiruan dikeesokan harinya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan dan ia berbaring disisinya secara menyamping sambil terus mencumbu leher jenjang Luhan. Membuat si pria mungil mengerang nikmat. Bibir Sehun tak tinggal diam begitu juga dengan jari kirinya yang menekan sesekali sambil mencubit pelan puting Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun menumpu kepala Luhan sambil menyatukan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari kanan Luhan yang bebas.

Wajah Luhan memerah merasakan kekerasan milik Sehun yang menekan bokongnya dibawah sana. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya membuat penisnya bergesekan dan suaranya mengerang sangat berat. Luhan mendengarnya dan wajahnya makin memerah.

Sehun menatap mata rusa itu dengan gairahnya dan menunduk lagi untuk menemukan puting Luhan yang berada di bibirnya. Awalnya Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dipermukaan puting Luhan dan melihat bagaimana bagian itu makin naik dan tegang dengan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang disebut merinding diseputar puting pink hampir coklat itu.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan kini telah basah karena salivanya yang banyak karena Sehun memang sangat kelaparan. Sambil mengusap perut buncit si pria mungilnya, bibirnya mendekat dan terbuka memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang rapi sesaat secepat kedipan mata ujung puting Luhan sekarang tengah bersarang di giginya membuat Luhan meronta nikmat sambil mencengkeram rambut brunette Sehun. Setelah menggigit ia mulai menjilatnya dan menghisap puting Luhan seakan-akan benda itu akan mengeluarkan isinya.

Luhan mengerang nikmat dengan perlakuan pria yang dia anggap Yeonseok ini. Mengacak rambut pria yang masih mengulum putingnya secara acak pada bagian kanan dan kiri. Setelah puas walaupun kenyataannya tidak puas Sehun menurunkan kecupannya pada perut Luhan yang buncit.

"Oh sayang, kau begitu indah dengan perutmu yang buncit. Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu sayang." Ungkapan Sehun dengan suara serak akan gairah membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengerang nikmat.

Dan sampailah kedua mata tajamnya menatap penis mungil Luhan yang menegang imut dengan cairan precum yang keluar dari ujung lubang cairan kehidupan milik Luhan.

"Kau tau sayang, ini penis mungil ter-indah yang pernah aku lihat."

Sehun menekan ujung lubang yang mengeluarkan cairan itu dan menarik perlahan seperti garis sampai ke ujung pangkal penis Luhan. Si pria bermata rusa hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang sampai mata yang hampir tertutup itu hanya memperlihatkan warna putih sangking nikmatnya. Sehun tersenyum menyeringai dan menunduk kembali untuk lidahnya mencapai permukaan penis Luhan yang ujungnya terlihat memerah karena gairah.

Kali ini Luhan memekik tertahan saat Sehun memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam bibir tipis namun penuh itu.

"Mmhhmm.." Sehun menikmati bagaimana lembutnya daging yang ia kulum sekarang dan Luhan mengerang nikmat tanpa menahannya.

"A-ahh..sa-sayanghh!" Panggilan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menarik penis Luhan yang berada dimulutnya sampai keujung pangkal dan turun perlahan dengan lihai-nya.

Seketika Luhan melebarkan pahanya dan Sehun tersenyum lagi penuh kemenangan saat Luhan meninggalkan seprai kusut dengan mengganti mencengkeram rambutnya saat Sehun terus saja menaik turunkan kulumannya dengan lembut dan menggoda.

"Ssshh.."

Luhan mendesis saat Sehun terus mengulumnya dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat sambil telunjuk kanannya menyentuh rektum Luhan yang terlihat menggoda. Luhan akan sampai dan Sehun membiarkannya karena ingin menikmati bagaimana rasa cairan Luhan yang ia perkirakan manis seperti wajah sang pemilik.

"Oh..more..l-lebih cepat s-sayanghh.." Luhan merintih dan Sehun makin mempercepat kulumannya sambil menutup matanya tak perduli dengan Luhan yang mengerang nikmat dengan perlakuannya. 'Cum to daddy.. Hannie' racaunya dalam hati saat ia merasakan penis Luhan makin menggembung ingin meledak, seakan tau- Sehun makin menghisap lebih dalam penis Luhan.

"Akh..sayaanghh.." Suara Luhan merintih seakan tercekik dengan tubuh bergetar ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan ternyata sangat dasyat sampai Luhan terkulai lemas kelelahan dengan pelepasannya. Mata rusanya yang sayu menatap Sehun menelan cairan miliknya dengan rakus tanpa menyisakannya walau diujung bibir sekalipun.

Seperti perkiraanku Luhan. "Sangat manis." Dan aku makin tergila-gila padamu sayang, lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau ingin istirahat sayang?" Sehun bertanya saat tubuh telanjangnya berada di sisi Luhan yang juga telanjang. Lengan kekar Sehun melingkar di perut Luhan sambil mengusap lembut permukaan kulit halus itu.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Mengecup lembut seluruh permukaan wajah itu dan tentu saja Sehun menikmatinya.

"Aku tau ini belum selesai Hyungie.." Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun lagi dan menariknya cepat saat Sehun membuka bibirnya hampir melumat bibir plum pria mungilnya.

"Kau yakin ingin ini selesai?" Tanya Sehun dengan bisikan panas diatas bibir Luhan lalu ia meraup bibir Luhan dan menarik bibir bawah pria mungil bermata rusa itu dengan giginya yang rapi penuh kelembutan.

Luhan menarik diri dengan tubuhnya ia turunkan hanya sampai diselangkangan Sehun. Menatap intens sesuatu yang masih terlihat keras seperti kayu.

"Kita belum ke inti sayang." Ucap Luhan sambil menjilat sensual ujung penis Sehun yang mengeras dengan cairan pre cum-nya.

Sehun mengerang dan Luhan tersenyum menyeringai senang melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya hanya berwajah datar walau itu sangat nikmat. Tetapi kali ini Yeonseok-nya berbeda karena setiap sentuhan yang Luhan lakukan atau jilatan dari bibir plum'nya membuat pria ini aktif dengan vocalnya dan meracau hal-hal kotor dengan bibir manisnya.

"Oh sayang..lakukan seperti itu, bibirmu hangat dan panas." Entah kenapa Luhan menyukai hal baru ini dan ia ingin mendengar lagi.

"Ahh..kau nakal sayang..yeah keep doing that honey..oh kau begitu menghisap milikku sayang~" rasanya libido Luhan makin naik karena racauan kotor dari kekasihnya ini.

Luhan mengocok penis besar itu pelan dari pangkal sampai kepalanya dan Luhan melihat cairan yang keluar sedikit dari lubang ujung penis milik pria tampan ini. Oh Luhan suka melihat ini semua. Si pria cantik itu menjilati dengan geram, merasakan asin sedikit manis dan meraup kepala penis itu dengan lembut.

Yang membuat Sehun gila adalah saat Luhan menghisap lembut lubangnya. Ia menyukai perlakuan yang intim seperti ini. Begini ternyata rasanya di cumbui sedikit demi sedikit oleh seseorang yang kita cintai. Sehun berbinar saat Luhan seakan-akan memuja penisnya.

Lebih rusak lagi pikirannya saat Luhan memasukkan setengah penisnya yang besar dan mengocoknya dengan bantuan kedua tangan mungilnya. Oh Tuhan~ Sehun jadi setengah gila.

Dirinya tersentak saat Luhan tak lagi mengocok pangkal penisnya tapi kedua tangan mungil itu malah meremas kedua pipi pantat Sehun. Dan Oh..bunuh Sehun sekarang!

Mulut basah dan begitu hangat yang tak tertahankan membalut erat penis besar Sehun walau hanya setengahnya. Sehun tak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk memasukkan semua penisnya sampai ketenggorokan, maka itu Sehun hanya membelai surai Luhan tanpa mendorong kepala mungil yang berada di selangkangannya untuk menekan lebih dalam.

"Akh..sayang sungguh ini sangat nikmat~"

Sehun memekik dan meracau saat Luhan masih menghisap kuat penis Sehun sambil memainkan testis besarnya. "Aku~ akh..aku ingin melihatmu selalu berada di bawahku seperti ini sshhh..fuck!"

Wow.. Entah apa yang harus Luhan katakan tentang ini. Yeonseok-nya mengumpat dan baru kali ini terdengar. Akan tetapi hal itu membuatnya lebih gila lagi menaik turunkan kepalanya saat pria tampannya menatap mata rusanya penuh gairah sambil terengah-engah. Pupil mata yang berkabut dan sungguh Luhan tau, namja-nya ini sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Sayang..akh..cukup..berhenti~"

Sehun bangun dan tak perduli seberat apapun Luhan dengan adanya perut yang buncit tidak membuat Sehun lemah, ia menarik tubuh Luhan agar naik diatas pangkuannya sampai menindihnya dan mencium dengan tidak sabar bibir yang hampir membuat dirinya meledak tak tertahan.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas tatapan keduanya penuh dengan keinginan lebih. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dalam dengan milikku.." Sehun masih terengah begitu juga Luhan yang memang tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku ingin memasukimu dengan kejantananku Luhan. Merasakan lubangmu yang hangat." Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan racauan pria dibawahnya ini, membuat pipinya memerah malu.

"Oh tidak sayang~ jangan malu. Aku benar-benar ingin menumbuk lubangmu secepatnya." Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan yang ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi dan lagi.

"Kau siap?" Sehun berharap. "Oh jawab aku sayang, atau aku bisa gila karenamu." Sehun kembali frustasi.

Dan Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk mengeluarkan jawaban—

"Ya sayang~aku siap!" Akhirnya! Sehun serasa ingin berlari mengelilingi seluruh ruangan mendengar Luhan menjawab siap.

Sehun membalikkan posisi dengan Luhan dibawahnya secara perlahan.

Pria bermata rusa melihat tubuh kekar diatasnya menyamping membuka laci meja dipinggir tempat tidur. Sebotol kaca kecil ia buka penutupnya dan menumpahkan isinya berisi minyak bening yang sedikit wangi di seluruh permukaan.

Menyapunya ditelapak tangan yang lain dan menyentuh kekerasaannya yang menggantung dengan sangat tegang.

Sehun mengusap minyak tadi keseluruh permukaan kejantanannya yang mengeras. Lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya kearah Luhan sambil membuka pangkal paha namja cantik dibawahnya dan terlihatlah kerutan yang sangat menggoda milik Luhan. Melihat itu Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan salivanya sampai terlihat sangat basah dan seksi.

Luhan bersumpah melihat bagaimana pria diatasnya ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Terlalu panas, seakan-akan Yeonseok-nya terlahir kembali dengan jiwa mudanya dulu.

Sehun bukannya buta dengan keterkejutan Luhan yang berkali-kali ia lihat dari awal sampai sekarang ini. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, rasa egois dan moralitasnya ia buang jauh ke sudut hatinya. Menekankan dengan menyatukan tubuhnya pada namja cantik ini agar ia bisa leluasa meng-claim Luhan adalah miliknya sendiri keseluruh dunia.

Terlihat memanfaatkan Luhan? Sehun tutup telinga akan hal itu.

Sehun berpikir sambil menuangkan kembali minyak pelumas seks itu diatas tangannya lagi dan menggeleng membuang semua pikirannya tadi.

Sehun kembali fokus pada rektum Luhan lagi."Cakar dan gigit apapun pada tubuhku bila sakit~" ucap Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Dan—

"Akh~"

Luhan memekik saat jari tengah Sehun melakukan peregangan. Sumpah Sehun terperangah menatap Luhan yang begitu terlihat cantik dan sensual berkali-kali lipat saat mengerang nikmat hanya dengan jemarinya.

'Begitu sempit dan menghisap jariku' gumam Sehun dalam hati. Ia berpikir lagi bagaimana nanti nikmatnya saat ia memasuki Luhan. Padahal ia tau bagaimana mesumnya sang hyung yang selalu punya waktu di tiap harinya menggagahi Luhan.

Well, Sehun mengetahui itu ketika ia pulang menikmati liburan musim panas ke Seoul. Dan Sehun baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo saat itu. Seperti halnya remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa, keluar malam dan menikmati suasana dunia malam kota Seoul adalah hal utama. Dan setiap ia pulang tengah malam ketika melewati kamar sang hyung selalu saja mendengar desahan yang jujur saja membangunkan miliknya juga. Ia pria dewasa seperti hyungnya, ia juga gay. Mendengar desahan submissive tentu saja jiwa mudanya ikut terbakar. Tetapi Sehun cepat tersadar karena suara itu adalah milik kekasih hyung-nya.

Tapi kini Sehun bukan saja mendengar suara yang mungkin hampir tiga tahun lalu ia dengar. Tetapi Sehun sedang menikmati tubuh tunangan sang hyung. Sehun tidak berdosa kan? Hyung-nya telah tiada dan Luhan sendiri. Belum ada yang memiliki. Jadi Sehun menyatakan Luhan kini miliknya. MILIKNYA!

Sehun terus saja melakukan peregangan mengeluar-masukkan jarinya. Desahan dan erangan Luhan terdengar seperti nyanyian surgawi di telinga Sehun. Tiada henti merapalkan 'tahan Sehun kecil, kita tidak boleh menyakiti Luhan'.

"Ssshh..sa~yanghh.." Luhan memekik tertahan.

Oh Sehun tidak tahan. Miliknya terlihat berurat dengan keras agak menekan bongkahan pantat Luhan sebelah kanan.

"Aku akan masuk." Ucapnya sambil menatap Luhan yang terengah-engah nikmat oleh jarinya. "Aku akan bermain dengan lembut." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada permukaan rektum Luhan. Sebelum Luhan menarik nafasnya baik-baik seketika kepala mungilnya reflek tersentak, terlontar kebelakang, mengerang dengan rasa nikmat dan sangat sakit. Luhan berpikir mungkin karena cukup lama mereka tidak bercinta makanya rasanya sesakit ini.

Sehun ikut mengerang keras seperti binatang buas. Tak perduli nantinya Xian akan mendengar erangan-nya. Sejujurnya ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Sehun. Luhan terlalu sempit, tapi Sehun merasa ini suatu anugerah baginya. Rasa sakit dari cengkraman rektum Luhan juga rasa nikmat sempitnya melebihi apapun membuat Sehun terus bergerak kadang pelan kadang juga cepat sambil menggeram panas sambil melihat bagaimana ia melakukan penetrasi pada liang milik Luhan.

Sehun mendesah frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat merasakan bagaimana ketatnya rektum Luhan yang memijat penisnya.

"Oh milikmu mencengkeram penisku dengan ketat sayanghh~" oh Tuhan, Luhan mendengar kata-kata itu makin membuat wajahnya memerah malu. Seakan-akan pujian yang Sehun lontarkan secara vulgar membuatnya hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mendesah dan mengerang panas.

Sesekali gerakan Sehun berantakan mengejar nikmatnya. Tangan kanannya menahan kaki indah Luhan dipundak sambil sesekali mengecupnya penuh sayang, sedang jemari kirinya terus saja memainkan penis manis Luhan yang mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan meledak kembali karena sentuhan sensual dari Sehun yang begitu lembut tapi penuh gairah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian—

"Saya—aahh.."

Akhirnya klimaks datang pada si namja manis. Luhan terlihat lemas dengan Sehun masih terus saja menumbuk liang Luhan dan Sehun terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat. Sampai—

"Aaaaarghh.. Ffuuuuckhh.."

Itu geraman terpanjang Sehun pada beberapa tumbukan terakhir. Akhirnya ia pun klimaks dan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Gila akan meminta lagi dan lagi.

Sehun lemas saat semua cairan hangatnya keluar dan bersarang pada liang milik Luhan sampai tetesan terakhir dan ia menahan tubuhnya menaungi Luhan dan memandang pria cantiknya yang juga sama kacaunya.

"Benar kata laman itu. Saat pasangan mu hamil adalah waktu yang paling nikmat untuk bercinta." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu mengulumnya pelan. Ia suka melihat Luhan yang malu-malu seperti ini sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya disisi bantal setelah sesi Sehun mencium Luhan tadi.

Walau miliknya telah lemas didalam liang Luhan entah kenapa Sehun tak perduli. Ia menekannya lagi dan melakukan gerakan menggiling dan menggesekkan penisnya.

"Hyungie..stop it..akh!"

Waw Sehun suka desahan itu dan akan ia simpan baik-baik bagaimana suara indah terdengar manja itu mengalun merdu. Sehun masih menaungi Luhan dengan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kuat menahan tubuhnya masih saja menggiling penisnya di dalam lubang Luhan yang telah sangat licin oleh spermanya yang banyak sampai hampir keluar. Sehun juga harus ingat ini, menggoda Luhan setelah bercinta adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Tapi ini juga enak sayang." Sehun terus saja menggiling penisnya sambil menekan kedalam seakan itu memang tempat penisnya bersembunyi. "Ishh hyuuung~" rengek Luhan membuat namja tampan diatasnya terkekeh senang.

Sehun melepas perlahan miliknya yang masih terlihat besar walau telah klimaks. Luhan diam-diam mencuri pandang pada milik Sehun dan lagi-lagi terbesit rasa iri sedikit melihat penisnya yang tidak besar seperti itu. Setelah terlepas Luhan tidur menyamping secara perlahan karena organ tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti telah terbelah dua karena penis besar pria-nya. Ia pun tertidur karena lelah.

Sehun ikut berbaring di belakang Luhan. Mengecup pundak si mungil lalu menarik selimut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Luhan, merengkuhnya seakan mengatakan pada dunia hanya dirinya yang mampu melindungi pria rusa didalam pelukannya ini.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil terus saja Sehun berikan. Ia hanya tak habis pikir bahwa kini ia telah melakukannya. Ia telah menyatukan dirinya didalam Luhan dan itu yang selalu ia inginkan. Setelah ini Sehun telah mempunyai tekat yang kuat bahwa jika Luhan sembuh nanti ia akan membuat Luhan mengingat semua ini. Dan ini akan menjadi yang pertama tapi bukan yang terakhir.

Tentu saja Sehun akan meminta lagi dan lagi.

Biarlah semua mengatakan ia telah melakukan dosa. Ini dosa ternikmat yang pernah ia lakukan bahkan ia tak ingin mundur. Kalau memang saat ini raga hyungnya hidup lagi mungkin Sehun akan mundur karena Luhan bukan miliknya. Tapi untuk yang lain? Tentu saja Sehun akan menyikut semua penghalang termasuk orang tua-nya sendiri, karena Luhan miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh..sorry no warning in this chap for enceehhh.. This fanfic rate M..so no warning..aim colly mai dalling leadels!

Mungkin bagian ini tidak panas karena kebetulan lagi turun hujan #tarik selimut meeennn!#

Awalnya tidak ada scene di klinik kandungan untuk Hunhan-ku tersayang, tapi denger temen 1 ruangan yang lagi hamidun 7 bln 3 hr, jadi pengen aja masukin itu. Dan krn ini hamidun pertamanya yah dokter memberitahu jika melakukan "itu" harus pelan dan hanya bisa 3 posisi on top. Missionary, and nyamping gtu dueeehhh..kami yang dengernya panas dingin, sumveh reader, aq sampe nahan kencing gara-gara denger curhat temenquw *jiaaaahhhhh-curcol-dia*

Temen sebelah-qu malah udah HIV aje tu ( Hasrat Ingin Vivis ), sama aja kali yeee! Tapi beneran bocor bgt ni temen, vulgar bgt sumpah deh hadoooohhh #lap-iler#

Di skip aja..diatas ga penting.

Okeeehhh untuk para reviewer tercintaaahhh juga para favs n followers aku bener-bener ingin nangis melihat semua review kalian #menghapus air mata sambil melambaikan sapu tangan ala miss yunipers#

-sehunluhan0905 : hu'um kasian lulu..ntar kaisoo tetep bersatu kok #ngelirik kaisoo.

-hannie080 : saat update chapter dari ku nanti, aku hanya bisa bilang qmu "ingat, akuh mengharapkanmuh untuk baca n repiuh lagih" ahaaayyy..

-Feyaliaz307 : ntar aye tambah ya neng sayurnya eheheh..hiksss..jangan baver gtu dunk..nanti aqu nangis ni #peras selendang# hunhan itu ga tergantikan, sulit buat aq berpaling walau mereka jauh. Liat kode-kodean mereka aja dah panas dingin. Huaaaaaaaaa.. #lebay# ini bakal happy ending lah. Ga bisa buat angst wekawekaweka.

-seluhundeer : maklumi aja, lulu lagi budek saat hamidun qiqiqiqi...

-Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Kapan..kapaaaa~aaan..#elaaahh..malah nyanyi# selama dirimu selalu mengatakan next aja ditiap chapnya..suatu saat lulu akan tau siapa yang selalu disisinya..haseeekkk..

-sese45 : okeeeeeeeehhhhhhh udaaaahhhh neeeeeeeeexxxxxttttt...

-Apink464 : aa—kkamjagiyaaa!! Jangan teriak duoooonkkk..kuageet iniihhh..wekawekaweka.. Pokoke ikutin aja dah dramanya..ntar juga lulu tau itu Sehun, mereka kan solmet ahhaaayyy..i lop yu tuuu..hunhan part?? Apa kira2 disini udah melebihi target chingu? Khusus buat qamuhhh aseeekkk..

-Luhan204 : waduuuhhh..jangan kailu doooong! Ada sih ff kailu yg aku buat saat masa2 moment kailu bertebaran..dah lama bgt masih tersimpan di dalam file, mungkin juga udah berdebu Buahahahaha..ups..

Aduh dede..kaka tu cinta bgt ma hunhan, walo mereka LDR. Kaka jg yakin Sehun selalu kontak lulu hyung-a tercinta. Walau ga terlihat, kaka yakin mereka ada apa2'a wkwkwk..#buka insta-lagi#

Kaka ga bisa lihat OTP lain, ayoooo stay always with HunHan.

-selynLH7 : kalo mau modus ajak2 atuh neeeeng, ane kan juga mau ikuuuttt qiqiqiqi..lulu ni ga mau kalah, ga tau tu impas wkwkwk..

-ofratalos : duuuuhhhh..aqu juga gemeeessss ama lulu..sip chingu, udah next iniiii..

-Izu hn : di sruduk rusa beijing???mauuuuu dooooong wkkkk..jedotin pala lulu di jidat aquh juga rela koq eheheh..dah lanjut ni say.

-guest : oke dah lanjut ni :)

-Noname : maapin ane ya T_T. Suka lupa diri kalo udah semangat pake bahasa kor atau cin. Apa yang aqu tulis maksudnya juga tertulis setelahnya, jadi ga buat kamus dadakan lagih hiksss T_T sekali lg maapin yak,ni bakalan dikurangi.

-Hunnie : wkwkwk sip chinguuu..di percepat updatenya.

Sebenernya mau di up pas hari lebaran lalu, tapi jaringan tidak membantu. Sekali lagi maaf krn terlambat update ya readers.

WALAU TERLAMBAT TAPI.. SELAMAT AIDUL ADHA..MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAAAA!!!

REPIUUU LAGIII DUUUUUNK...


	14. Chapter 14

Glad To Have You In My Arms.

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Happy_** **_Reading!_**

.

.

.

Kai tersentak dan hampir melepaskan koran yang ia baca ketika pintu apartemen-nya di banting tanpa perasaan.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya menatap namja mungil yang kini membanting ponsel juga coat-nya diatas sofa.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyesap kopi pagi-nya sebelum kekantor.

"Menikmati hari-harimu di mansion Oh, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Namja mungil itu menghela nafasnya kesal. "Yeah! Tapi tidak untuk hari ini!" Pekiknya kesal.

Kai melipat korannya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil mini cup sambil menuangkan kopi buatannya lalu menyiram cream dan memasukkan dua bongkah gula kedalam cangkir tersebut.

"Ayo minum kopi mu Kyungsoo-ah." Katanya santai. Kai sangat hapal bagaimana kesukaan teman baru nya ini. Boleh kah menyebut Kyungsoo teman 'baru-nya' yang memang saat ini mereka benar-benar berteman walau tetap dengan tujuan memisahkan HunHan.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Kai yang mengoleskan selai kacang pada roast bread dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu membanting dengan keji pintu apartemenku Soo-ah?" Tanya Kai sambil menggigit potongan kedua roti-nya.

Kyungsoo menghirup aroma coffe cream buatan Kai. "Ummmhh..gomawo.." Menyesapnya dengan pelan. "Sehun tidak tidur di rumah dan ponselnya juga mati." Kyungsoo mengunyah kesal rotinya dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Mata Kai membola. "Maksudmu Sehun di apartemen sekarang?"

"Molla." Kyungsoo menggigit kesal rotinya.

Kai berpikir keras apa Luhan telah kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?

"Apa kau melihat Luhan pagi ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Ayolah Jongin-ah..apa itu penting?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Yak! Luhan sangat penting untukku!" Jawab Sehun kesal dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Brak!

"PERGI SANA TEMUI LUHAN-MU TERCINTA!"

Kai berjengit saat Kyungsoo berteriak dan—

BLAM!

—membanting pintu kamarnya kesal.

"Hey ada apa dengannya? Apa dia lagi PMS?" Kai terkekeh dan menyeruput kopi pagi-nya. Pikirannya sebenarnya juga kacau dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Sehun tidak ada di mansion. Apa dia tidur di apartemen? Karena ia tidak mungkin disana jika Luhan tidak ada. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Baekhyun dikantor nanti." Kai mengambil jas-nya yang ia sampir di atas kursi, memakainya cepat.

"Soo-ah..jangan ngambek lagi eoh..aku kekantor okay..aku pulang siang..masak yang enaaak." Pekiknya sambil melangkah dan tersenyum aneh setelahnya. Ia serasa lagi merayu istrinya yang lagi merajuk entah karena apa. Kai menggeleng kepalanya tersenyum lebar membayangkan jika itu adalah Luhan pasti terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tetapi Kyungsoo juga terlihat cute jika marah-marah. "Aishh apa yang aku pikirkan.." Kai memijit pelipisnya dan membuka pintu apartemen lalu keluar menutup nya pelan.

Hening!

Dan!

Cklek!

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan meraba dadanya dengan kesal entah karena apa. "Apa bagusnya namja yang kehilangan ingatan seperti itu? Dan apa pentingnya dia untukmu? Bahkan dia tak perduli padamu!" Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang Kai katakan tadi sambil berjalan kearah pantry.

Ia membuka kulkas dengan kasar dan mengambil daging di bagian freezer dan sayur-sayuran dibagian bawah. "Apa dia memasak untukmu tiap hari?" Kyungsoo membuka daging untuk suhu ruang.

"Bahkan aku yang memasak untukmu tiap harinya." Ia memotong kesal sayur-sayuran untuk mencucinya lalu membiarkannya di dalam saringan agar airnya menetes.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia memasak untukmu sekarang! Sial! AWW! Sshh.." Kyungsoo tak sengaja terkena pisau saat memotong sayur kol. "Hkss..aku ini kenapa? Hkss—" Kyungsoo menghisap telunjuk kirinya yang tergores pisau dan menekuk lututnya terisak. Hatinya sakit entah kenapa. Masih dengan menghisap telunjuk kirinya dan menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Dadanya sesak dan Kyungsoo terus saja terisak tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sakit dan sulit bernafas. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Mata elang namja berwajah datar dan tegas itu terbuka karena matahari memasuki sela-sela tirai dinding kaca kamarnya. Mengucek matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Lengan kanannya terasa kram tetapi saat ia ingin menariknya seketika pergerakannya terhenti karena ada kepala mungil yang selalu menjadikan lengannya menjadi bantal untuk tidurnya.

Sehun memandang sosok mungil yang meringkuk di dada bidangnya. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung bangir kecil, bibir mungil yang telah menjadi morphine-nya selama ini. Dan tadi malam adalah puncaknya untuk Sehun terus harus mempertahankan Luhan untuk hidupnya. Karena mereka berdua telah menyatu jadi kini Luhan adalah nyawanya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi mengingat kembali adegan per adegan yang mereka lakukan. Oh Tuhan, Sehun jadi mengeras lagi. Sehun menelan ludahnya saat mengingat bagaimana penisnya mengisi penuh lubang Luhan. Ahh sekarang Sehun jadi berkeringat dan ia benci dengan ereksi paginya.

"Eunghh.." Luhan mengeliat terganggu saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk bawah perut buncitnya. Sedikit perih membuatnya terbangun. Sehun melihat pergerakan itu berusaha menggerakan pantatnya menjauh kebelakang agar Luhan bisa beristirahat lagi dan penisnya tidak mengenai perut Luhan.

"Akh~" Sehun mendesah!

Karena Luhan berusaha menjauhkan sesuatu yang keras itu dengan tangannya tanpa menyadari itu adalah penis Sehun yang mengeras.

Desahan Sehun terdengar oleh Luhan dan mata lentik itu terbuka perlahan dan memicing seketika karena sinar matahari.

"Umhh..hyunghh.." Suara lembut Luhan terdengar. "Waeyo?"

"A'-ania.." Sehun gugup sedikit terkekeh menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. Luhan tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Ya Tuhan Sehun bahagia. Berharap Luhan tidak sembuh dan selalu menjadi miliknya selamanya. Walau ia harus menjadi Yeonseok selamanya ia rela.

Sehun pun memajukan tubuhnya ikut memeluk Luhan erat dan—

"Aww! Hyungie..apa itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyingkap selimut yang mereka pakai dan memegang perutnya yang tertusuk sesuatu.

"M-mian..i-itu.." Sehun menunjuk sesuatu dan mata Luhan membola melihat itu langsung menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya. Luhan malu.

"Lu, mm-maafkan aku dan ereksi-ku, kau marah?" Terlihat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi, dan kau juga pasti merasakannya kan?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dan Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau malu?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kita sering melakukannya?" Sehun berusaha menjadi Yeonseok yang sering menggagahi kekasihnya. Oh kau hebat Sehun.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Sehun lekat.

"Maafkan aku hyung, a-aku..aku tak tau harus bilang apa. Kau adalah orang yang sama tapi sesekali terlihat berbeda. Seperti kita baru melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya tadi malam." Lirih Luhan panjang. Sehun terkesiap mendengar semua dari bibir Luhan. Ia harus berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi jika begini kau benar-benar Yeonseok hyung." Luhan terkekeh kecil saat menatap wajah Sehun yang datar.

'Aku bukan dia Luhan. Aku memang bukan dia. Aku Oh Sehun sang adik yang kau anggap dirinya. Andai aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku bukan dia.' Lirih Sehun dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika membiasakan diri dengan Yeonseok yang berbeda ini sayang."

"Hyu—hyung.." Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut dan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Aku orang yang sama sayang, perbedaannya adalah aku semakin mencintaimu." Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dan belaiannya turun ke leher lalu pundak Luhan sambil menyingkap selimut yang Luhan pakai. Sehun menyukai bagaimana halusnya kulit Luhan pada jemarinya. Tak berhenti Sehun tetap menyapu jemarinya pada perut buncit Luhan. 'Cantik' gumamnya dalam hati dan ketika belaiannya sampai pada pinggul si mungil, Sehun meremas bagian pinggulnya itu. Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan melihat kedalam matanya yang berkilat.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya panas. Luhan kembali gugup merasakan kembali bagaimana sentuhan ini terasa sangat berbeda dan jujur dalam hatinya bahwa sentuhan ini lebih memabukkan dari pada tahun-tahun yang lalu. Yeonseok yang dulu tidak pernah melakukan foreplay se-intens Yeonseok sekarang. Luhan merasakan kembali Yeonseok ini seperti lebih ahli menemukan semua titik sensitive yang ia miliki. Luhan terbuai.

Pipi Luhan memanas saat melihat seringaian yang ia akan bersumpah kembali melihat ini adalah Yeonseok yang pertama kali saat mereka bersama. Seringaian ini sungguh berbeda dan selalu memperlihatkan pupil matanya yang mengecil, sayu dan menghanyutkan. Tuhan, tolong Luhan- ia tenggelam kini.

Andaikan Luhan tau, Sehun ingin sekali membawa Luhan kekamarnya dan bercinta disana. Berharap semua yang ia inginkan menjadi nyata dan Sehun harus bisa bersabar akan hal itu. Tidak perduli nanti Luhan akan sembuh, Sehun harus membiasakan sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan. Agar namja mungil ini mengingatnya nanti walau suatu saat ia akan melupakan Sehun.

Luhan seperti hilang akal. Sehun terus membangkitkan gairahnya seolah ia akan meledak. Jemari kokoh Sehun kini bermain di sekitar penis juga rektumnya. Perlahan selimut kembali terbuka dan Sehun menggerakkan tubuh Luhan agar menyamping dengan dirinya berada di belakang Luhan. Pria tampan berwajah dingin ini mengecup telinga sang pria cantik, lalu turun kelehernya menyesapnya dalam sambil membisikkan kata-kata indah.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Ingat ini selalu dalam hatimu. Ingat sentuhanku ini." Ucapan Sehun di barengi kecupan-kecupan sensual pada pundak dan punggung belakang Luhan.

"Aku ingin memasukimu lagi Luhan. Setiap saat..oh sayang.." Sehun mendesah frustasi dengan mendekatkan bagian tubuhnya yang keras pada bokong Luhan sambil menggesekkan miliknya dengan gerakan menggiling agar miliknya menyatu dengan dua bongkahan indah Luhan.

"Panggil aku 'sayang' ketika kau mendesah, aku mohon." Bisikan Sehun pada telinga Luhan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Sehun merasakan itu di kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan Luhan. Oh persetan dengan yang lainnya. Luhan akan mengingat bagaimana sentuhan-sentuhan kecil ini membuatnya pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun. Seperti saat ini Sehun mengangkat paha kirinya agar namja tampan itu bisa dengan leluasa memasuki lubangnya.

Sehun yakin, liang Luhan masih licin dan basah oleh spermanya tadi malam dan ia tak membutuhkan lube. Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang berkedut itu dari arah belakang. Memasukinya perlahan.

"Oh sayang, ini sedikit perih." Desah Luhan.

"Cakar atau gigit lenganku jika kau merasakan sakit sayang..oh Luhan cintaku." Bisikan-bisikan penenang Sehun lakukan agar Luhan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dan sekali hentakan menyatukan tubuh keduanya—

"Ahhh..." Wajah Luhan mendongkak merasakan sakit dan nikmat.

"Umhh..mmh.."

—Sehun pun mengerang tersenyum bangga saat tepat ia memasuki Luhan dan voila..titik manis itu langsung ia dapatkan. Sehun bertekat, jika semua terbongkar nanti- ia akan bertekat mempertahankan Luhan untuk dirinya. Karena ia yakin suatu hari nanti Luhan akan mencintainya. Mencintai Sehun, bukan Yeonseok.

Sehun mendorong kejantanannya bergerak dengan tempo lamban tapi ada hentakan lembut disetiap penetrasinya. Tak lupa membisikan kata-kata panas membuat Luhan merona. Gerakannya makin cepat dan bergairah. Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan kukunya menahan nikmat dan sakit sisa semalam. Lubang Luhan menjepit penisnya dengan sangat erat. Mencengkeram kuat seakan-akan kejantanannya diremas-remas dan sangat licin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan desahan tanpa suara milik Luhan benar-benar menjadikan dirinya semakin hilang akal dengan terus menahan paha dalam Luhan dan menarik lutut si mungil setelahnya agar terkulai pada kakinya dan ia leluasa memasuki Luhan lebih dalam dengan kekuatannya.

"Ah..ahh..ah.."

Desahan Luhan sangat indah walau hanya terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga Sehun. Iramanya mengikuti gerakan hentakan yang Sehun lakukan. Luhan benar-benar sebuah kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah Sehun tolak untuk selamanya. Memilikinya secara utuh adalah keinginan terbesarnya.

"Sayang..ahh..aku..mmmhh.."

Luhan meracau seakan ingin meledak saat Sehun dengan tangan kirinya mengocok penis Luhan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tusukannya. Seakan diberi nikmat yang berkali-kali lipat-nya Luhan akhirnya mengerang menyemburkan cairannya dan terkulai lemas.

Sehun pun mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri dengan tidak memberi jeda pada gerakannya seakan-akan untuk melakukan tarikan nafas adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sehun sudah hampir meledak, tapi ia menahannya dengan kekuatannya karena masih ingin menikmati lubang Luhan yang membungkus nikmat penisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Tubuh Sehun bergerak agak cepat tetapi kacau. Ini kenikmatan yang selalu ia inginkan. Pasrah tanpa submissive yang mendominasinya dan Luhan adalah orangnuya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu mengaliri penisnya dan miliknya membengkak. Sekuat tenaga Sehun mencoba menahan agar lebih lama menikmati lubang Luhan, tetapi ini terlalu nikmat dan serasa Sehun mati bahagia dengan penis yang terjepit. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kerutan alisnya terlihat sangat frustasi dengan gairahnya yang ingin meledak.

"Arghhh.."

Tubuhnya pun bergetar, suara beratnya mengerang sangat menyenangkan baginya ketika ia orgasme. Ia menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam agar cairan kehidupannya masuk semuanya. Luhan pun hanya meremat seprai pada kepalan tangannya menikmati hangatnya cairan Sehun didalam lubangnya. Sungguh hanya Luhan yang Sehun mau, hanya Luhan yang Sehun inginkan. Ia terkulai lemas di punggung Luhan dan Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu Luhan.. Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Pelan menahan rasa sakit dan lelah memalingkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan berhadapan pada wajah Sehun menatapnya kebingungan.

"Hyungie..kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya penuh rasa takut yang mendalam.

Sehun menarik jemari kiri Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir. Aku mohon apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan jemari kanannya. Membelai lekukan indah pada wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu hyung, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku yang paling takut kehilanganmu hyung."

'Kau tidak mengerti Luhan. Jika kau sembuh nanti, semua yang terjadi pada kita- kau akan melupakannya. Aku yang takut kehilanganmu.' Lirih Sehun dalam hati dan matanya terus menatap kedalam mata rusa yang selalu ia puja.

Sehun menarik Luhan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mau Luhan melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Sehun benar-benar takut. Pagi itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya untuk berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

Si namja tampan memeluk dengan rasa takut akan kehilangan dan si namja cantik memeluknya dengan penuh cinta tanpa tau siapa yang ia peluk sebenarnya.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo dan Kai memulai ide gila mereka dengan mendatangi boutique mewah pakaian pengantin. Mencoba berbagai pakaian pengantin untuk pria yang mereka harap akan menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali tawa mereka pecah karena harapan mereka berpikir apapun yang terjadi nanti mereka harus berusaha lebih keras untuk memisahkan pasangan palsu Hunhan, itu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memilih pakaian kuning gading list emas ini. Pasti pas dengan kulit dan tubuh-ku. Aku ingin terlihat cantik untuk Sehun-ku." Kyungsoo memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin tertawa genit dengan pakaian yang ia sampirkan di depan tubuhnya. Kai berbalik menatap pria yang lebih mungil sambil tersenyum miring dengan tubuh tegap mengepalkan tangannya di bagian perut dan sedikit menundukkan punggung juga kepalanya seakan-akan hormat.

"Kau benar Nyonya Oh Kyungsoo, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku malu."

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama, tawa yang benar-benar menjijikkan mungkin.

"Aku akan mencoba yang ini dan aku ingin kau memilih satu untuk Luhan tapi aku mohon pilihlah yang memang kau suka. Karena aku ingin Luhan menjadi temanmu jika ia sembuh nanti."

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir dan Kai entah kenapa tersenyum melihat mimik Kyungsoo yang sedang berpikir, sungguh sangat cute.

"Hmmm..untuk berteman—i dont think so..tapi aku akan dengan senang hati memilih pakaian yang cantik untuk Luhan-mu yang cantik." Kai pun menggumamkan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang sedang asik memilih jas pengantin. Boutique ini sangat terkenal. Banyak design dari perancang ternama disini. Mata Kai berbinar melihat semua jas yang indah-indah. 'Ingin mimpiku menjadi nyata untuk meni—

"Hei..lihat ini.."

Gumaman dalam hatinya terhenti saat suara Kyungsoo mengejutkannya. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Kyungsoo memperlihatkan dua jas hitam yang elegan dengan garis hampir abu-abu memanjang dan Kai mengenal jas ini. Ia membeli jas merek ini dengan tabungan pertamanya dulu saat pertama ia mendapat jabatan tinggi di kantor.

"Itu..b-bott—"

"Ne! Bottega Venetia! Eotte?"

"Oh tidak..tidak Soo-ah, itu terlalu—"

"Aku yang akan membelinya untukmu juga Luhan, sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Kyungsoo memberinya satu yang ukuran besar. "Ayo coba pangeran, kau pasti terlihat sangat tampan." Pria bermata bulat itu mendorong tubuh Kai untuk melakukan fitting.

"Silahkan disebelah sini tuan." Salah satu pelayan menunjukkan tempat fitting dan Kyungsoo menunggu di bagian ruangan sebelah untuk melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Kyungsoo menunggu sambil membaca majalah beberapa menit dan setelah itu pelayan pada ruangan itu memberitahu bahwa layar akan dibuka.

"Maaf tuan, calon suami anda telah siap." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pelayan itu memberitahu sambil menarik tirai.

"B-bukan, aku ini buk—"

Sret!

Seketika mata Kyungsoo makin membola saat tirai setengah tersingkap memperlihatkan seorang pria yang membuat mata Kyungsoo seakan tak berkedip.

'Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini pria yang menemaniku selama ini? Benarkah ini Kim Jongin? Benarkah ini—"

"..ngsoo..hei..Soo-ah..helloo..Kyungsoo..earth calling..hellooo.."

Kyungsoo tersentak, mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya seakan-akan tersadar dan kembali ketempatnya berpijak.

"Ah..eh..kau sudah selesai ehehe..c-coba aku lihat..whaoww keren..sudah kuduga..sangat pas untukmu..a-ayo kekasir." Kyungsoo pun cepat berjalan tetapi—

Tep!

Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo dan namja bermata bulat itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap bingung pada tangan Kai yang menahannya.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Kai mengangguk dan mengambil setelan yang lebih kecil dari dekapan pelayan lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin-ah apa maksudnya ini?"

"Luhan tak ada saat ini, apa salahnya kau mencoba agar aku tau apa ini akan pas di tubuh Luhan-ku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Terlihat kesal, mungkin? "Jongin-ah, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melihat bagaimana jika kau yang memakainya. Postur tubuhmu kan tidak jauh dari Luhan."

"Ayolah..aku hanya ingin melihat dan membayangkan Luhan yang memakainya."

"Memba—Apa??"

Kyungsoo menganga. 'Apa maksudmu Jongin?' Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati karena memang ia tak mengerti.

Kai mendorong punggung Kyungsoo. "Ayolaaahh~ pakai sekarang demi pertemanan kita." Kai mengepalkan tangannya keatas seperti mengucapkan 'semangat'.

"Ahh..geure..geure..puas?" Kai tertawa menang. Mereka melangkah berlainan arah, Kai mengganti bajunya dan Kyungsoo fitting baju yang ia pilih untuk Luhan. Entah kenapa ia mau mengikuti apapun kemauan si namja tan itu.

Kyungsoo membuka t-shirt hitam v neck yang ia pakai juga membuka ripped jeans miliknya. Menatap postur tubuhnya yang indah. Ia tersenyum bingung kenapa ia melakukan ini. Seharusnya jika ia melakukan fitting baju pengantin itu bersama Sehun kekasihnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, tak ada salahnya mencoba untuk menyenangkan hati temannya. Kim Jongin.

Setelah memakai long trouser hitam metalik juga kemeja putih beserta dasi kupu-kupu hitam, Kyungsoo mengambil jas hitam bergaris hampir abu-abu gelap yang sama seperti Kai pakai tadi dan ini ukuran small. Kyungsoo mengancing jas tersebut dan menyentuhnya dengan perasaan. Ia berharap ini yang ia pakai nanti jika menikah dengan Sehun. Tapi demi apa, ia merelakan agar Kai memakai setelan jas ini. Mungkin ia bisa membeli yang lain nantinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari ruang fitting dan mengikuti kemana arah pelayan yang akan berdiri di dekat panggung bertirai. Entah karena apa seketika tubuh Kyungsoo tegang merasa gugup dengan keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. 'Kenapa aku seperti pria yang akan menikah dengan Jongin? Ah..tidak..tidak..ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana jika pria bertubuh mungil seperti Luhan memakainya.' Gumamnya sambil menunggu tirai dibuka.

.

.

Kai membuka lembar demi lembar halaman majalah fashion yang ada diruang tersebut sambil menunggu ingin melihat tubuh seperti Luhan apa terlihat manis dengan jas yang Kyungsoo pilihkan.

Kai selalu berharap suatu hari nanti dia datang bersama Luhan untuk mencoba pakaian pengantin seperti ini. Ia akan menyimpan pakaian ini disini nanti dan akan mencobanya jika mereka resmi akan menikah. Ide brilia—

"Maaf Tuan Kim, calon istri anda selesai, tirai akan kami buka." Sang pelayan menarik tirai.

"O-oh.. Ahaha bukan. Kau salah paha—"

Saat tirai dibuka Kai melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona di pipinya tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Srakk!

—dan Kai menjatuhkan majalah yang ia pegang. 'K-Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo kah ini?' Lirihnya dalam hati. Kai menelan ludah pada tenggorokan keringnya. 'Wajah yang manis, kulitnya yang terang, rambut hitam yang menyatu pada setelan jas dengan warna yang sama. Oh Tuhan apa mataku yang salah? Tapi tidak, ini Kyungsoo. Dan kenapa bisa tubuhnya seindah ini'. Kai serasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kai tidak punya penyakit, apalagi penyakit jantung. Tapi debaran didadanya tidak wajar. Seakan jiwanya terserap seperti melayang di tempat dan tidak berpijak pada bumi.

"..hei.." Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan wajah Kai dan ia pun tersadar.

"Y-ya?" Kai yakin wajahnya merona karena wajah Kyungsoo yang manis sangat dekat dihadapannya. Kai mundur dan langkahnya hampir oleng.

"Yak! Hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh." Kyungsoo ikut menahan lengan Kai ketika lengan kekar kulit eksotik itu menahan lengannya karena hampir terjatuh. Mereka hampir berpelukan dan suara cekikikan pun terdengar dari samping.

Ternyata suara dua pelayan diruangan dan dua pelayan dari pintu melihat interaksi mereka.

Kyungsoo yang cepat menyadari posisi mereka sangat tidak wajar langsung menarik diri dan mengatur nafasnya yang kacau. Kai juga seperti itu sesekali menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya canggung. Bisikan-bisikan dari para pelayan yang mengatakan 'mereka pasangan yang cocok, mereka sangat serasi, pasangan yang imut' terdengar.

Kyungsoo ber'dehem' pandangannya tak tentu arah, dan seketika hatinya seperti terasa perih saat—

"Yak! Kami hanya teman dan kami bukan pasangan yang akan menikah."

—Kai memekik kesal kearah para pelayan. Bukan karena Kai marah-marah pada pelayan, tapi kata-kata tadi entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tau Kai mencintai Luhan dan dirinya juga mencintai Sehun. Mereka berdua akan memisahkan pasangan palsu itu.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki mimik sedihnya dengan mimik datar yang ia pelajari dari kekasihnya.

"Dia benar! Kami hanya teman, tidak lebih. Dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya. Bukan denganku. Jangan salah paham!"

Dan kini giliran Kai yang menatap sendu punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal memarahi para pelayan didepannya. Kai tersentak saat Kyungsoo menarik lengannya untuk keruangan ganti. "Jangan dipikirkan, mereka salah paham karena kita datang berdua." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan Kai terpana.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan memberikan setelan jas tadi pada pelayan untuk di masukkan kedalam kotak exclusive pada masing-masing setelan dan disimpan di tempatnya dan akan diambil nanti untuk kembali fitting bersama Luhan seperti yang Kai inginkan.

Saat Kyungsoo memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir, secepatnya tangan Kai mengambil kartu itu dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya.

"Ap—kenapa?"

Kai tersenyum. "Entahlah, tapi biar aku yang membayar semuanya okay. Bukankah pria harus seperti itu?!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sungguh bahkan dirinya pun bingung kenapa harus terpana dengan pria sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Kyungsoo tersentak dan berusaha normal lalu tersenyum saat mereka keluar dari boutique.

"Aku juga pria jika kau lupa."

"Yeah..pria diposisi bawah."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggul Kai kesal.

"AWW..sakit Soo-ah.."

"Rasakan. Itu akibatnya kalau cerewet!"

"Aku tidak cere—"

"Kai hyung??"

Kai menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menatap siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yeol? Apa yang—lho..Baekkie?"

"Bisa menjelaskan siapa ini hyung?"

Baekhyun melihat Kai dan kemudian menatap sengit pria mungil di sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang mengangkat alisnya sebelah benar-benar heran melihat pria yang kalau tidak salah ia pernah melihatnya dikantor. Dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya membola.

"K-kau bukannya kekasih Sehun??"

"APA??" Ini Bai Xian yang memekik karena mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "HYUNG.. IGE MWOYA???"

.

.

At Coffe Lite Cafe.

Disinilah mereka duduk di satu meja di ujung kanan cafe saling berhadapan. Bai Xian masih menatap sengit kearah Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak perduli sambil menyeruput ice coffe latte miliknya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan hyung!" Tanya Bai Xian tanpa menatap Kai dan pandangannya tetap mengarah tajam pada namja mata bulat yang asik dengan minumannya tak perduli dengan sekitar.

"Baekkie kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo dan Soo-ah kenalkan ini Xi Baekhyun, adik kandung Luhan." Setelah menyebutkan nama Luhan seketika mata Kyungsoo ikut menatap tajam kearah Bai Xian.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, Sehunnie namjachingu."

Bai Xian membuang wajahnya kearah Kai cepat. "Dan apa yang tidak aku ketahui hyung? Yang aku tau kau bilang mencintai Luhan ge! Kenapa kau malah terlihat mesra dengan pria ini?!" Bai Xian menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jari tengahnya yang lentik.

"S-sayang..bukan jari ini, tapi yang ini." Chanyeol mengganti jari tengah Bai Xian dengan telunjuknya.

"Sayang?" Tanya Kai menatap kedua namja dihadapannya.

"Eum..a—"

"Kami sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tapi itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang hyung jawab pertanyaanku. SE-KA-RANG!" Bai Xian cepat memotong saat Chanyeol ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang Kai ajukan.

Kai berdehem. "Baiklah..setelah hyung menceritakan semuanya, hyung harap kau mengerti Baekkie."

"Ceritakan apapun hyung, jangan ada yang terlewatkan!"

Cerita pun mengalir dari bibir Kai yang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga melakukan rencana untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan. Awalnya Bai Xian mengerti tapi pada bagian Kyungsoo ikut tinggal bersama Kai membuatnya kesal.dan tidak rela. Tapi Kai meyakinkan bahwa itu mereka lakukan agar Kyungsoo bisa memantau perkembangan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Walau pun begitu tetap saja Bai Xian tidak setuju sampai menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memberikan apartemennya untuk Kyungsoo tinggali. Kributan pun sekilas terjadi saat Bai Xian mengatakan 'takut nanti Kai digoda oleh Kyungsoo' dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berang dan berteriak memarahi Bai Xian yang memang tak pernah mau kalah, sampai-sampai Kai dan Chanyeol harus menahan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak mau jalang ini ada di apartment hyung."

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini namja terhormat dan keluargaku adalah keluarga terpandang. Dan kau pikir namja yang hamil duluan itu bukan jalang!?"

"YAK!" Teriak Bai Xian dan Kai secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun aku mohon jaga bicaramu dan Kyungsoo bukan jalang. Dia mencintai Sehun dan mereka akan menikah. Kau juga Kyungsoo. Luhan hamil itu keinginan darinya dan mendiang tunangannya karena mereka akan menikah dan aku mohon jangan menyindir Luhan karena dia namja yang istimewa, tak ada yang seperti dirinya." Kai berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dan menunjuk pada wajah Kyungsoo tak terima dengan apa yang namja bermata bulat itu katakan.

"Maaf aku ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Tapi apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan? Walau aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan sepertimu Kai, tapi apa kalian tidak kasihan dengannya?" Chanyeol membuka suara karena mendengar perdebatan mereka bertiga. Sebagai sahabat Kai, dia baru tau selama ini namja tan itu tinggal bersama Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun atasannya. Itu karena ia sibuk mengejar Baekhyun yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu Yeol?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Begini Bro, Luhan seperti ini karena Yeonseok hyung meninggal dan seharusnya dari awal Nyonya Oh tidak memaksa Sehun untuk menggantikan hyung-nya. Akibatnya Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Ingat pepatah 'Ala bisa karena biasa' kan? Sehun berada di satu atap maka itu muncul benih cinta. Jika dari awal Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya juga tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya kasihan dengan Luhan yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kau juga Bro, kalian tinggal bersama dan Baekhyun kuatir kisah Sehun akan terjadi pada kalian suatu ha—"

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sangat mencintai Sehun karena apapun caranya aku akan tetap mengambilnya dari Luhan." Potong Kyungsoo karena tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan tentang Sehun yang mencintai Luhan. Sehun adalah pria-nya, milik-nya, bukan punya Luhan.

"Haahh..aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Terserah kau saja hyung. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat. Aku tau aku jahat, tapi ini demi kebaikan Luhan ge dan aku tak mau Sehun menempel pada Luhan ge seperti benalu dan memanfaatkan kepolosannya."

Kyungsoo berdecih. 'Polos apanya, bisa jadi dia cuma berbohong karena ingin memanfaatkan Sehun-nya agar tidak dibuang oleh keluarga Oh' ejeknya dalam hati.

"Luhan tak kan terganti. Pegang kata-kataku ne. Aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu." Bai Xian tersenyum mantap saat Kai mengucapkannya dan bersyukur Luhan masih berada di puncak teratas hati Kai.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

Luhan berjalan dikoridor perusahaan keluarga besar Oh dan tersenyum manis kepada tiap karyawan yang berpas-pasan dengannya sambil menunduk hormat padanya.

"Luhan geeee!"

Pekikan seseorang memanggil namanya membuat ia menoleh ke kanan pada ruangan besar.

"Xian!" Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sang adik tersayang. "Kenapa berteriak seperti itu eoh? Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hai Luhan."

"Oh..hai juga Yeol. Oow jangan-jangan kalian mau makan bersama ya? Hmm..aku tidak abis pikir kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukanku tentang kalian yang jadian, dan penjelasan kemarin membuatku tidak puas."

"Aku sudah ceritakan semuanya Lu- adikmu mengejarku yang tampan ini." Chanyeol membuat mimik yang menjijikkan saat mengucapkannya.

"Oh ya? Percaya saja padanya ge. Kau lebih tau siapa yang berbohong." Bai Xian menatap jengah pada kekasihnya.

"Eii..tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mengejar-ngejar-mu dan siapa yang mengharapkan cintaku sampai menungguku berjam-jam di depan pintu apartment saat gege tak ada." Bai Xian bersedekap dan tak mau kalah.

"A-apa? Apakah aku melakukan itu? Ahh kenapa aku tidak ingat." Chanyeol membuat mimik berpikir.

"Bagus! Lupakan semua dan lupakan saja bahwa aku kekasihmu. Aigoo—rasanya aku ingin mencari wanita saja." Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"YAK! Coba saja— akan ku jambak rambutnya. Kupotong-potong tubuhnya dan aku buang ke sungai Han. Kau kekasihku Baekkie!"

"Kau—"

"Ahh..kalian memang benar-benar serasi." Potong Luhan sambil menepuk pipi keduanya. "Manhi mogoh dan Chanyeol..jaga adikku, awas kalau kau membuatnya menangis." Luhan mengambil tas bekal yang ia bawa.

"Kau mau kemana ge?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan ingin melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Yeonseok hyung memintaku untuk makan siang bersama." Jawab Luhan sambil memperlihatkan tas bekal mini bawaannya.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya ge, nanti dia besar kepala." Mood Bai Xian jadi buruk.

"Hei..dia akan menjadi hyung-mu nanti sayang. Ya sudah, gege keruangannya dulu ya. Dah Xian, Channie." Setelah berpamitan pada teman dan adiknya Luhan pun melangkah menuju ruangan Sehun yang telah menunggunya.

Saat di depan ruangan CEO, Luhan tidak melihat sang sekretaris. 'Kemana Irine? Ah mungkin aku masuk saja langsung' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menarik pembuka pintu ruangan CEO dan—

"Aku datang. Hyu—" Luhan meremat dadanya saat melihat—

"Hyung~"

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

'Tok..tok..tok..

Sehun tersenyum menatap pintu yang di ketuk dari luar. 'Luhan memang menggemaskan, padahal tanpa mengetuk dan tinggal masuk saja ke dal—

"Hai sayang..merindukanku?"

—oh tidak. Luhan akan datang dan Kyungsoo kenapa datang kekantor' gumam Sehun tampak kebingungan.

"Kau bilang hari ini ada rapat penting, sayang?" Ucap Sehun hati-hati dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau merindukanku, sayang?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir heratshape-nya cemberut dan Sehun tidak merasa gemas lagi.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati meja Sehun dan berputar ke sisi Sehun sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di pangkuan Sehun sampai namja albino itu berjengit dengan perlakuan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Ne, aku merindukanmu sayang." Jawab Sehun datar. "Jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak mengikuti rapat?"

"Aku malas, ada paman Wang kok disana yang selalu bisa menghandle pekerjaan di kantor. Aku jadi malas bekerja, atau aku berhenti saja dan dirumah menjadi istri yang baik untukmu Sehunnie. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah kau saja sayang, tapi aku suka dengan kau yang pekerja keras." Sehun mencubit sayang pipi gempil Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat seksi dengan setelan kantor seperti ini." Jawab Sehun sambil membenarkan kancingan jas Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Aishh..sudah jam segini."

"Waeyo? Kau ada janji?" Tanya Kyungsoo beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. Namja albino itu pun ikut beranjak dari kursinya sambil memakai jasnya. Entah benar atau tidak yang ia lakukan, karena Sehun memang ingin membuat Kyungsoo pulang sebelum Luhan datang ke ruangannya.

"Ne. Hari ini aku dan Irine dan Tao harus pergi ke kantor pajak." Jawab Sehun sambil mengikuti tarikan jemari Kyungsoo pada jas-nya.

"Kau bukannya ingin menghindariku kan sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik jas dan membenarkannya di belakang leher Sehun dan membetulkan dasinya yang sempat berantakan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Sehun tak merasakan debaran seperti dulu walau ia berusaha mencoba.

"Eum..tentu saja tidak sa—"

Ceklek!

"Aku datang. Hyu—"

—kalimatnya terhenti. Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap kearah pintu, melihat seorang namja cantik yang berdiri mematung melihat dengan pandangan yang..sungguh Sehun tidak bisa memprediksi apa pandangan pria cantik di pintu masuk ruangannya ini.

"Hyung.."

Sehun cepat menghempas jemari Kyungsoo yang masih memegang ujung dasinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya agak canggung.

"L-Luhan.. S-sayang, kau datang?" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Ada senyum menyeringai di bibir namja berwajah cantik bermata bulat itu saat Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan merasa pernah melihat senyum tipis dan mimik wajah seperti itu, tapi ia lupa kapan tepatnya.

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun memegang pundaknya lalu memutuskan kontak mata rusanya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun berharap Kyungsoo bisa menahan diri dan tidak menyerang Luhan karena jujur ia takut jika sampai Luhan tau semuanya. Dia belum siap Luhan mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah Yeonseok.

"Dia teman-mu hyung?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar sambil menunduk disisi Sehun karena Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam seakan-akan matanya akan keluar. Karena jujur saja Luhan agak shock melihat posisi kekasihnya dengan pria cantik lain diruangan ini.

"N-ne..i-ini teman hyung..eumh..tepatnya dia keka—"

"Annyeong! Do Kyungsoo imnida." Potong Kyungsoo sambil melirik Sehun kesal dan tersenyum manis penuh kepalsuan. "Yeonseok hyung adalah temanku dan kami saaaaangat dekat, benarkan hyung~" Kyungsoo mengusap permukaan jas yang dipakai Sehun, membuat namja albino itu berusaha menahan nafasnya saat Kyungsoo mengusap permukaan jasnya seakan-akan ingin memberitahukan sedekat apa mereka. Dan Sehun tidak suka itu.

Luhan melihat itu sempat tersentak dan menatap Kyungsoo tak suka. "O-oh..teman dekat. Apakah aku mengganggu kalian hyung?"

"Ti—"

"Sebenarnya 'Ya' tapi tidak apa." Potong Kyungsoo sambil mengerut manja pada mimik wajahnya, terlihat menggemaskan. "Kami bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kami kapan saja dan dimana saja, benarkan hyung~" lagi Kyungsoo mengusap pangkal lengan Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa apa-apa.

"Okay." Kyungsoo menepuk telapak tangannya membuat Sehun dan Luhan sekejap menatapnya. "Aku pergi dulu, nanti kita sambung lagi ya hyung~. Dah Luhan-ssi." Kyungsoo pun melenggang pergi sambil tersenyum miring pada Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya memandang punggung pria yang mengaku sebagai teman dekat tunangannya, Yeonseok. Setelah pintu tertutup, Luhan tersentak saat dua lengan besar merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Cup!

Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan. "Kau lama sekali, aku lapar sayang." Luhan tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu baru aku bisa menyiapkan bekal, sayang." Pipi Luhan terus saja di kecup Sehun tanpa henti dan semakin turun ke tengkuknya juga leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan.

"Kau wangi sayang, aku suka bau-mu, seperti bayi..umhh.." Sehun menghirup dalam leher Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Namja albino itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan membelai perut buncit Luhan yang hampir memasuki bulan ke - 8.

"Appa merindukan kami?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya mengecup perut buncit Luhan.

"Eoh. Sangat merindukan princess-nya appa. Apa lagi sama eomma-nya." Sehun menegapkan tubuhnya dan menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"So, how about eomma? Merindukan appa juga?" Tanya Sehun menatap penuh cinta mata rusa indah di hadapannya ini.

"Ishh..perlukah bertanya seperti itu?"

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu yang manis ini."

Luhan memutar bola matanya sambil berdecih. "Dasar raja gombal, tentu saja aku selalu merindukanmu hyung. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang ayo kita makan."

Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun tapi namja albino itu tetap memeluknya erat. "Sebelum kita makan aku ingin makanan pembuka."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku juga membawa buah sayang." Luhan memainkan dasi Sehun.

"Oh tidak sayang, bukan buah yang aku ingin kan." Sehun tersenyum nakal.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu kau ingin makan apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir plum Luhan. "Tutup matamu dan kau akan tau aku ingin makan apa." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk meng'iya'kan sambil menutup matanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring saat melihat Luhan menutup mata. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya menghirup udara yang keluar dari hidung bangir Luhan. Menyenangkan dan sangat sensual bagi Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan dan ia mencium bibir Luhan. Memangut lembut dengan sesapan yang Luhan menilainya 'a good kisser' dan namja bermata rusa itu pun mengerti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan. Memakan bibirnya lebih dulu tentu saja. Lidah yang saling menjilat tanpa jeda. Namja albino itu melesatkan lidahnya mendominasi, menandakan bibir yang ia pangut adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Ketika bibir tipis namun penuh Sehun memangut bibir plum Luhan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, jemari besarnya turun kebawah menyentuh bokong penuh milik Luhan. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Mengelusnya dengan penuh hasrat dan terakhir ia remas seakan menekannya sampai kejantanannya bereaksi.

"Akh..sshhh.." Luhan memekik merasakan sakit sampai pangutan mereka terlepas. Sehun tidak menjauhkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak dan nafas memburu sesekali bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Luhan tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, Luhan pun begitu.

Namja bermata rusa itu mengangguk pelan. "Masih perih." Jawabnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku bermain kasar tadi malam ya sayang." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan.

"Aku maafkan, tapi apa malam ini bisa istirahat?" Tanya Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun mengecup gemas bibir Luhan lagi. "Aku tidak janji sayang, kau sangat menggairahkan." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ayolah hyung, sehariiii saja..ne~?" Luhan memohon sambil menarik-narik ujung jas milik Sehun.

Oh lihatlah bagaimana menggemaskannya seorang Luhan walau hanya memohon. Rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin cepat pulang dan mengunci pintu kamar seharian bersama Luhan di dalam melakukan hal yang menyenangkan tanpa ada yang mengusik kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Okay, tapi ada syaratnya." Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Syarat?" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya dan Sehun memainkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung namja manis yang masih di dalam rengkuhannya.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menarik jemari Luhan membawanya ke sofa dimana bekal Luhan tadi berada di atas meja. Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya menarik Luhan dipangkuannya. Oh lihatlah si nakal Sehun yang membuat Luhan menekan miliknya dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

Tapi Luhan malah was-was. "Aku berat hyung."

"Siapa yang bilang kau berat? Posisi ini sangat mengasikkan dan ini syaratnya. Nah sekarang suapi aku hmm." Sehun tersenyum mesum.

"Ishh..dasar pervert." Luhan membuka bekalnya dan menyumpit telur gulung menyuapi Sehun. Ia menggigit ujungnya dan mengarahkannya pada Luhan. Namja mungil nan cantik itu hanya tersenyum sambil ikut menggigit ujung telur gulung yang tersisa di bibir Sehun memberi kesempatan lagi pada Sehun untuk mengecup bibir yang lebih manis dari pada madu di dunia ini.

Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya berkata 'dasar pervert' membuat Sehun hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek dan mereka pun tertawa bahagia.

Sangking bahagia, keduanya tidak menyadari ada air mata yang mengalir dengan tanpa malu disisi pintu ruangan yang sengaja tidak di tutup dengan rapat dari tadi.

Seorang pria yang cantik bermata besar yang dari tadi belum pulang karena penasaran melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dan voila kegiatan mereka tadi telah menghancurkan hatinya sampai ke dasar yang paling dalam.

'Aku tak perduli jika cinta itu tidak ada lagi Sehun-ah, tapi kau milikku. Apapun caranya akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, selamanya' gumamnya sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya cepat lalu pergi membawa rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii haaaaaiiii.. Annyeong haaaaaaiiiii..

Ada yang merindukankuuuuhhhh????

Apaa?? Ga dengar ni..

Tidaaaakkk?? Benarkah tidak adaa?? Huaaaaa #pudung di plafon.

Mangap ngu-chingu sekalian, ini memang telan eh telat update, jangan marah ya hikksss!

Calon bini si boss muda-ku #maksudnya atasanku xixixi ambiguuu# datang ke kantor dan tiap hari ngajak ngerumpi melulu, ga sempat ngetik deh..pekerjaan terbengkalai, itu semua karena mb'RS yang emg supel dan ramah pada karyawan calon misuanya yang bawel #lirik kanan-kiri#

Dan aku paliiiiiiing bahagiaaaaa karena melihat semua review dari kaliaaaannn huuuaaaaa rasanya pengen nangiiissss terharuuu..

Dan yang paliiiiing terharuuu dan bahagia tu adalah author

- **xandeer** -

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..

Makasihhhhh bgt udah mau baca ff ga penting ini, iya ni author **xandeer** , si lulu mauan aja tuh ntar aku pukul deeehhh si deer biar ga nakal.

Jadi ingat waktu pakai akun lain yang lama, sebelum buat akun baru ini suka bgt ama semua karya dirimu thooorrr hikkss.. De'wolf and pocky boy is my favorite storyyyy huaaaaaa...

Okeh yang lain jangan cemburu. Aku teteup masih mencintai kalian semua, aku tak akan selingkuh dijamin. #dijamin cuma ngelirik doang#

-author Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ini nih yan bikin semangat.. AY..AY CAPTAIN!!!

-Princess Xiao : tenang aja, sebagai bocoran! Sebelum Luhan bongkar mesin bakalan ketahuan kok, jadi tunggu sebulan lagi yaaaa wkkkkkkk...

-Izu hn : sumpah say, Luhan di ena-ena koq aku yang cemburu ya..aku kan juga mau ena-ena ma Luhan #apasiiiihhh HAAHAHAHA!# walau lama aku tetep apdet buat dirimu dan yg lain haseeeeekkkk...

-Guest : ni dah lanjut chingu

-ofratalos : jangan aahhh, ntar cepet tamatnyuaaahhh haahahah!

-Luhan204 : yang penting dede' jan blg ma mama n papa ya? Ntar klo ada waktu kita bayangin bareng-bareng deh, biar makin terkontaminami wakkkkk..

-Apink464 : eheheh...bener niii udah puaaasss?? Mau lagi gaaa???

-seluhundeer : dan buat ff ini adalah dosa terindahku yang ke berapa puluh sekian-sekian dah pokoknya mueheheheh..

-selynLH7 : jan'kan elu neng, gw aja bolak-balik kamar mandi #cari sabun..untuk mama mo mandi qiqiqiqi# kalo masalah itu gmn ya? Kan udah terbentuk tu anaknya terus klo keciprat punya Sehun ya bingung juga gmn caranya bisa di bilang anaknya Sehun, jadi menurut aku sih...blablablablaaaaaahahahaha..

-sese45 : maklum say, ngetiknya di dekat kompor qiqiqi.

-sehunluhan0905 : aku juga seneng xixixi..tapi biarlah..karena itu semua akan menjadi bekal nanti di saat lulu ingatannya kembali :D lulu ga marah, tp sedih pastinya. Uhuhuhuhu..

-Feyaliaz307 : wakakakak, namanya juga rate M chingu. Mudah-mudahan selalu makin seru buat qm ya chinguuu..awalnya ga yakin ni nc'a pada suka, krn blm pengalaman Buahahaha..upss!

-hannie080 : kisah2 temen kantor itu selalu enak di dengar say, seru aja denger curhatan mereka dan aku jadiin sebuah cerita. Mereka juga mengizinkan dan hanya menjadi silent rider sebagai gantinya. Hakhakhak..

Okeeehh..segitu ajaaahhh..

Gomawo..

Jan bosan-bosan ya reviewnya..

Foll and fav juga gomawo..

Ai lup yu ol..

Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaaaah..

Muaaahhhh!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

We live. We love. We lie.

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Kai memasuki apartemennya dan ia di suguhkan ruangan yang gelap dan tak ada kehidupan. 'Kemana Kyungsoo?' pikirnya. Ia menghidupkan saklar lampu di setiap ruangan. Menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan melepaskan jas kantornya lalu membuangnya di atas sofa.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung tidak seperti biasanya keadaan dalam apartemennya kosong seperti tak ada penghuni. Jujur saja, terkadang Kai merasa hampa jika Kyungsoo tidak ada. Ia merasa kesepian entah kenapa. Telah terbiasa mungkin.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan ke pantry membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu pack kecil daging burger dan memasukkannya kedalam microwave.

"Hah..apa dia kerumah besar keluarga Oh?" Kai bermonolog sendiri sambil menunggu dagingnya matang ia membelah roti bun dan memanggangnya sebentar diatas pan. Burger adalah pilihan untuk menikmati makanan praktis dan cepat. Setelah mengoles mentega dan meletakkan lettuce segar, microwave berbunyi tanda matang. Kai membuka cepat dan mengambil daging lalu meletakkan diatas lettuce lalu mengoles mayo, mustard dan chili sauce juga keju slice lalu menangkup roti lagi dan tanpa menunggu lama Kai melahap burger buatannya sendiri.

"Hmm..harus kah aku menghubunginya?" Sambil terus melahap rotinya ia memandang ponselnya yang sebelah kiri sambil menimbang menghubungi Kyungsoo atau tidak.

Setelah gigitan terakhir ia pun mencuci tangannya meminum habis susu low fat dinginnya. Saat meletakkan gelas yang kosong tiba-tiba—

Drrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Kai melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala dan bergetar berkali-kali lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap keatas tanda hijau. Meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Soo-ah..kau dimana?"

-"Ahahaha.. Kau bodoh —huks— dan aku juga ahahahah..ooohhh ya Tuhaaan..terimakasih dengan ujian yang kau berikan—"

"Kyungsoo? Apa kau mabuk?" Pekik Kai saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang kacau dan tak teratur kata-katanya. Dahinya pun mengernyit saat terdengar suara bising dari seberang. Seperti hingar-bingar musik.

-"Naega? Ow no-no-no..aku tid —huks— tidak mabuk Jongin-aahhh..haahahaha.."

"Kau dimana Kyungsoo? Katakan.."

-"umhh..aku dimana ya ini..dimana ya ini..YA..PELAYAN INI DIMANA??"

Kai menutup telinganya saat Kyungsoo berteriak pada pelayan didekatnya. Ahh suara itu benar-benar baru hari ini didengarnya. Beginikah jika ia mabuk.

"Berikan ponselmu pada pelayan itu Kyungsoo, sekarang!" Kai memekik dan Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar.

-"um..ok —huks— okay." Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya ada suara seseorang yang lain. Sang pelayan.

-"Yeoboseyo tuan selamat malam."

"Beritahu alamatnya, SEKARANG!" Kai seakan-akan ingin memakan ponselnya tak sabar ingin tau dimana Kyungsoo berada. Kai tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada namja bermata bulat itu.

-"Bar X, di jalan Chungdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, tuan."

Tep!

Kai meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya, dan tanpa mengganti kemejanya ia melangkah cepat menarik kunci mobil-nya berlari ke basement dimana kendaraan miliknya ia parkirkan.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Kai menoleh kan wajahnya kekanan dan ke kiri. Matanya terus mencari dan mencari sosok yang tadi menghubunginya dengan suara yang keras dan kacau. Sungguh ia kuatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia masih tertawa ceria karena makin mencintai Sehun. Tapi malam ini dia sepertinya sangat kacau sampai harus mabuk. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Ahh itu dia, aishh.." Kai mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat ada pria lain yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Belum sempat pria tersebut menyentuh Kyungsoo, secepat kedipan mata Kai menepis tangan nakal pria tersebut dan menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan 'sentuh-tewas'. Pria tersebut pun hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mundur teratur.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati minumannya sambil menangis sesengukkan. Ia menarik kursi di sisi Kyungsoo dan duduk sambil menatap namja manis bermata bulat itu sampai

"Soo-ah..gwaenchana?"

Mendengar suara namja yang ia kenal, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai. "Ahh Jongin-ah..minum?" Namja tan itu melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menenggak cepat minumannya, terlihat wajah yang seperti menahan rasa terbakar diwajah manis namja itu. Walau setelahnya ia merasakan rasa hangat dan nikmat, Kyungsoo tetap menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa yang telah terjadi? Katakan padaku!" Kai menarik gelas yang telah ia isi lagi dan mengangkatnya tinggi sampai Kyungsoo sulit menggapainya.

Ia lelah dan menatap sayu kearah Kai. "Arghhh!! Kau pelit!"

"Soo-ah..apa yang terjadi padamu? Masalah kantor?" Tanya Kai dan tak ada jawaban. Kai menghela nafasnya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

Dan..

Voila..

Sekejap mata Kyungsoo yang memerah terbuka lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kai. Mimiknya berubah sendu dan Kai melihat Kyungsoo memukul dadanya.

"Hei..hei..tenang..ssshhhh.." Kai menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan namja yang seharusnya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang bagaimanapun dan selalu menyimpannya sendiri juga menangis dalam hati, pada detik ini saat ada tubuh kekar yang merengkuhnya. Saat itu juga hatinya luluh lantak dan menangis meraung tak perduli setiap mata memandangnya, tak perduli telah membasahi kemeja milik Kai, dan tak perduli ia terlihat kacau.

"Huaaaaaaa..namjakurangajaaaaaarrrr..semuanamjasamaaaaa..huaaaaa..akubenciSehuuuun.." Kai mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar kata-kata yang tanpa jeda dari Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap mengusap punggung kecilnya agar kuat dengan cobaan apapun.

"Ya! Kemarin kau bilang mencintainya."

"DANSIALAKUMASIHMENCINTAINYAAAA.. AARGHH.."

Kai menggaruk pipinya bingung harus bagaimana. Lagi-lagi ia membuang karbon dioksida miliknya.

"Ayo Kyung..kita pulang." Kai berusaha menarik Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Tapi Kyungsoo menghempas genggaman tangan Kai.

"Andwae..andwae.." Kyungsoo mengacungkan telunjuknya sambil menggerakkan tanda tidak. "Aku tidak mauuu..melihat wajah bajing—AKHH.." Kyungsoo terhuyung dari kursinya dan terjatuh dilantai.

Kai menarik tubuh mungil yang ringkih karena mabuk berat. "Ayo kita pulang.. SEKARANG!" Pekik Kai, sungguh ia jengah hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak waras dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mabuk.

"ANDWAEEE..aku..sudah—huks—bilang..TIDAAAK. Aku tidak mau pulanghh..haahaha..kalian namja SIALAAAN..akan kubunuh Luhan—huks—aku akan—"

"DIAM DO KYUNGSOO!" Kai menarik kerah Kyungsoo kesal. Tetapi ketika ia menarik Kyungsoo yang hampir dekat dengan wajahnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mata bulat yang biasanya terlihat besar kini sayu, dan bibir yang biasanya tidak ia perhatikan terlihat memerah alami, juga pipi chubby yang memerah terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Oh..Kai mendadak makin terasa—

"C-cantik." Bisik Kai hampir tak terdengar dan mimik Kyungsoo seketika berubah jadi merengut.

"Arghhh..lep.pashh.." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai agar menjauh. "Sehun bilang Luhan cantik, kau juga..kau juga..apa aku kurang cantik? Eoh? Eoh? Wae..wae?" Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai dan namja tan itu hanya bisa terdiam menahan dadanya yang masih berdebar.

Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo. "Soo-ah, sungguh kau cantik dan ayo kita pulang. Semua orang melihat kita." Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebagian orang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan mimik yang sungguh membuat Kai kesal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH? INI BUKAN TONTONAN!" Teriak Kai menatap semuanya seakan-akan ingin membunuh siapapun yang menatap mereka berdua. Beberapa mata berangsur menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah lain.

"Soo-ah ayo ki—"

"Benarkah aku cantik ahahaha?" Potong Kyungsoo sambil terhuyung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kai menatapnya jengah dan menghela lagi dan lagi nafasnya.

"Oh ayolah Soo, kau cantik- sangat cantik dan ayo kita pulang!" Kai menahan kedua lengan Kyungsoo agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Aku —huks— mau hump— pulang..aasaaaal..tiiiing!" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan gelas sloki kosong. "Ayo temani aku minum hehehe.." Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah Kai. "Temani atau aku —huks— tidak mau pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Kai berusaha menghirup udara disekitarnya dan menghempasnya pelan, sungguh ia tak habis pikir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..cukup 3 shoot glass okay?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya "ahahaha coward!" Menunjuk Kai dan sungguh namja tan itu terlihat kesal.

Ia memicingkan matanya merasa dihina. "Cih..Okay! Sampai mabuk!" Kai duduk disisi Kyungsoo dan—

"PELAYAN! BERI KAMI SEBOTOL LIQUOR!" Sang pelayan berjengit saat Kai berteriak seakan kesal. Ia pun mengangguk dan menyiapkan sebotol besar cairan minuman keras, beberapa potongan nipis dan tentu saja 2 gelas mini sloki.

Kai menuang penuh cairan tersebut dan—

"ONE SHOOT!" Kyungsoo dan Kai memekik bersama sambil meminum sekali teguk. "Sshhhh..arggghhhh!" Teriakan rasa panas dan nikmat pada tenggorokan mereka kembali secara bersamaan, sekaligus Kyungsoo yang menuangkan ke dalam gelas walau sebagian tumpah karena dia sudah mabuk.

"Cara minum sepasang kekasih, eoh?" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi tak menolak, karena lengannya kini setengah melingkar di lengan Kyungsoo. Sangat dekat dan hampir dekat, Kai terus menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sayu karena mabuk. Ia terpana, sungguh.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul besar namja bermata rusa yang ia claim miliknya. Membelai lembut perut buncit itu lalu turun ke sisi paha yang mulus dan lembut. Jemarinya bermain-main disekitar paha Luhan di balik selimut. Bibirnya yang tipis dan penuh mengecup pundak telanjang si mungil yang telah tertidur lelah karena kegiatan panas yang kerap mereka lakukan tiap malam. Sehun memang tidak bisa memegang janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan malam ini. Ia tidak mampu, tentu saja.

"Unghh...hyung, apa kau tidak lelah? Istirahatlah." Luhan yang tidurnya terganggu akibat kecupan yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengucapkan kata itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup, benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

Mendengar itu Sehun setengah beranjak melihat Luhan yang matanya masih tertutup, ia tersenyum geli.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup pipi luhan dan meyusupkan jemarinya diantara pinggiran dada Luhan lalu memeluknya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika memeluk bidadari bugil seperti ini." Sehun melakukan gerakan seperti menggiling pada kejantanannya disekitar bokong penuh Luhan. Oh sungguh Sehun menyukai kegiatannya ini setiap Luhan memunggunginya.

"Ishh..Aku namja jika kau lupa hyung!" Luhan berbalik matanya terbuka lebar karena Sehun menyebutnya 'bidadari', ia memukul pundak Sehun dan yang lebih muda terkekeh seakan menggoda yang lebih tua. Sungguh Sehun mencintai Luhan dan ia selalu mengatakan dalam hatinya bahwa Luhan memiliki feromon pemikat lelaki dominan manapun atau wanita yang menyukai pria imut. Sederhana dan apa adanya adalah yang Sehun lihat dimatanya. Sehun sangat memuja sosok mungil yang ia rengkuh.

Sehun mengecup lembut lagi pipi Luhan, turun ke leher jenjang yang oh jangan katakan- lihatlah banyaknya bercak merah tanda kepemilikan yang dilakukan Sehun pada leher indah nan putih bersih ini.

Luhan mendesah sekaligus geli. Jemarinya membelai disela-sela surai brunette hampir hitam milik Sehun. Sungguh Luhan tau jika begini sang pria dominant menginginkan dirinya lagi. Sehun mengecup dan menjilat lembut daun telinga Luhan. Menariknya dengan giginya yang rapi. Saat Luhan kembali mendesah, Sehun tersenyum puas memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang oh sungguh Luhan baru tau kekasihnya memiliki gigi seperti itu. Dan pria-nya ini terlihat makin tampan, oh bukankah Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya ini terlihat segar dan lebih muda. Makin manja dan kadang kekanakan.

Luhan tersentak dan kembali kedunianya tatkala kejantanan Sehun menghujam miliknya dan Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Oh sayang, akan aku ingat kenikmatan ini sampai mati..ahh.." Sehun serasa gila merasakan milik Luhan yang mencengkeram miliknya terlalu erat. Ia merasa memasuki dunia yang berbeda, dan hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Ia terus menyatukan dirinya tanpa jeda, seakan hidupnya untuk Luhan saja.

Ketika Sehun sedah asik menghujamkan miliknya. Dari luar kamar tepatnya di ruang TV Chanyeol juga sedang asik mencumbui Bai Xian yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tiada henti. Saat helaan nafas jengah lagi-lagi terdengar Chanyeol menghentikan kecupannya pada telinga dan leher cantik Bai Xian.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat mata Bai Xian yang entah mengarah kemana. Kosong.

"Hahh..aku memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol membelai surai Bai Xian dan menghirupnya dalam.

Bai Xian berbalik menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tau sayang, aku tidak bisa mempercayai pria yang bernama Kyungsoo." Bai Xian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya. "Dia seperti pria nakal yang mampu menarik semua pria dominant."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku rasa tidak seperti itu."

"Oh ayolah sayang, 2 bulan yang lalu sebelum kita jadian aku tau bahwa kau ingin mengatakan pria itu sekxi di depan Kai hyung." Bai Xian mencibir kesal sambil mencubit dada Chanyeol.

"Ya-yeah itu kan..eum.. Tapi bagi ku kau lebih seksi sayang." Bai Xian menaikkan bibir sebelah kanan atasnya kesal.

"Aishh..byeontae!" Bai Xian bersedekap kesal. Melihat itu Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah sayang.. Itu kan dulu, sekarang hanya kau yang paling seksi kau tau?" Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi Bai Xian. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang besar di pinggul Bai Xian lalu menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya lagi.

"Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu, kalau kau ingin kita menikah besok pun aku mau." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk telinga Bai Xian lembut agar sang kekasih tidak cemberut lagi.

"Ishh..Kau memang pintar merayu. Tau begini aku tarik saja kata cint—"

"YA! ANDWAEE!!!" Potong Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Bai Xian. "Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu, eoh? eoh? eoh?" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Bai Xian.

"NEEE.. Aishh..jincha.."

Chanyeol nyengir kuda dan mengecup pipi Bai Xian berkali-kali sampai namja ber-aye liner itu tersenyum geli merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang terus menerus.

Melihat kekasihnya tersipu malu membuat Chanyeol ingin merasakan lebih. Ciuman dipipi Bai Xian berangsur menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut, turun ke leher jenjangnya lalu menarik kerah kaos polo yang dipakai Bai Xian sampai memperlihatkan pundak putih mulusnya membuat Chanyeol mengecup dan menghisapnya penuh hasrat.

"Ke kamarku~?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di setiap lekukan tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku harus..ahh..menjaga..mmhh..Luhan ge." Bai Xian tak bisa menahan desahannya saat jemari Chanyeol mulai bermain di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

"Aku yakin Sehun tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Luhan." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga Bai Xian seduktif sambil jemarinya tiada henti meremas sesuatu dibalik celana sang kekasih. "Bagaimana chaggi~?" Chanyeol terus saja merayu Bai Xian dan pria mungil itu pun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa suara karena menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan secepat yang ia bisa mengangkat tubuh kekasih imutnya ala bridal, membawanya keluar dari apartment itu untuk menuju pintu apartemen miliknya.

Mereka tidak tau saja, faktanya Sehun tengah asik melahap Luhan didalam kamar.

"Sayang.. Tunggu.." Bai Xian menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau dengar sesuatu yang ribut-ribut?" Chanyeol memasang telinganya. "Ahh..biarkan saja chagi-ya, itu mungkin penghuni kamar yang lain. Kita pergi sekarang, karena little Channie sudah mencari mommy-nya hmm~" Chanyeol memperbaiki gendongannya pada tubuh mungil Bai Xian dan mereka berjalan keluar apartment milik Luhan sambil terkekeh bersama karena Bai Xian mencubit dada bidang sang kekasih.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Kai memapah Kyungsoo yang tengah mabuk berat dan tentu saja ia juga demikian. Pulang dengan bau minuman yang menyengat tentu saja membuat beberapa orang yang mencium bau tak sedap dari minuman membuat mereka jijik. Tapi ini sudah sangat larut dan lorong apartment sangat sepi. Hanya di loby saja ada security yang berjaga. Setelahnya semua penghuni mungkin tengah asik dengan ranjang mereka.

"Y-ya! Kau menginjak kak—aww.. Soo-ah itu sakit..ahahah."

"Ump —huks— apah?? Sakit..ishh..ni—huks— nihh rasakan ikh..ahaha.."

"AWW..YAK!! Ahahah..ish cepat tekan nomornya —huks— ya! Ya! Buk—aishh..andwae! Ini nomornya...oke!"

"Pintu..pintu..tutup..pintu..tutup..tutup..pintuaaahahaha.."

BLAM!

"Upsss..uaahahaha..—huks—"

"Eiiyyhhh kau mabuk Jongin-ahhh!"

"Mwo?! No..no..no..ak—huks—tidak mabuahahaha.."

"Peluk..peluk..ahh..puk-puk Jongin-ahahaha."

Oh lihatlah bagaimana kedua makhluk indah, yang satu tinggi juga tampan dan yang lainnya mungil juga cantik. Mereka tengah berpelukan sambil menertawai diri mereka yang mabuk sampai—

GUBRAKǃǃ

"Aduuuhhh!!"

"Aakhhh!!"

Upss! Mereka terjatuh dengan Kyungsoo menindih tubuh kekar kai juga—

DUAGH!!

"Aww!!"

"Sshh..sakiit!!"

Dahi mereka saling terantuk dan itu sungguh sangatlah sakit.

"Yak! Owl! Kepalamu keras seperti batu."

"Mwo?? Kepalamu itu yang seperti batu..ini sakit asal kau tau.

Mereka berdua saling berdebat siapa yang kepalanya seperti batu tanpa menatap satu sama lainnya. Dan ketika kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata tajam nan kelam milik Kai, saat itu juga waktu seakan berhenti.

Si mungil hanya terus memandang bagaimana tegasnya lekukan pada wajah Kai begitu juga sebaliknya Kai yang mungkin sedang menikmati indahnya wajah pria yang menurutnya saat ini cantik dan ia baru menyadarinya bahwa ada orang lain yang juga setara cantiknya dengan pria yang ia cintai.

'Apa aku baru menyadari bahwa pacar Sehun memang secantik ini? Atau— ahh tidak'. Kai menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua apa yang ia pikirkan. Tetapi setelah ia membuka matanya lagi dan kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo membuat ia terkejut dengan bibir yang merah alami. Dan lihatlah bagaimana bibir itu terbuka sedikit seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, sesaat wajah Kai seakan memiring mencoba maju juga mundur dengan cepat tetapi maju lagi seakan-akan ia ingin mempertemukan bibirnya yang tebal itu untuk menyesap bibir heartshape milik Kyungsoo. Kenyataannya pria mungil dan cantik itu hanya diam tak bersuara.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berusaha menahan nafasnya dari saat matanya terbuka. Jujur hanya Sehun yang selalu terlihat tampan di matanya. Tapi saat ini Kyungsoo melihat sosok tampan yang lain selain Sehun kekasihnya. Entah jin apa yang bersemayam dalam hatinya sampi ia ikut memiringkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya perlahan karena ia telah melihat nafsu yang membuncah dari mata sekelam malam itu.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo seakan memberinya lampu hijau dan Kai memajukan wajahnya tak lupa lengannya menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar bibir mereka bertemu.

Kai memangut bibir itu lembut lalu berubah berantakan. Memiring kanan dan kiri wajahnya, begitu juga yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Lidah yang beradu saling merasakan manisnya dan lembut saliva masing-masing. Kai melepaskan pangutannya dan mata Kyungsoo terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah saling menyapu wajah masing-masing.

"Haruskah aku berhenti?" Desah Kai juga terengah-engah dengan nafasnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam mengatur nafasnya tidak menjawab. Oh Kai menjadi frustasi dengan dahi yang mengerut tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo diam saja. Dan akhirnya Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dengan dirinya berada diatas.

"Maafkan aku Soo-ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti." Bisiknya lagi dibibir Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja pangutan itu kembali ia lakukan lagi tetapi tersenyum miring karena Kyungsoo juga ikut memangut bibirnya dengan terburu-buru seakan-akan baru belajar berciuman.

Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun mencium namja atau yeoja yang lain. Untuknya Sehun adalah yang pertama dan ia harap yang terakhir. Tetapi malam ini ada pria lain yang memangut bibirnya penuh seduktif dan ciuman itu menjalar ke leher indah Kyungsoo dan kembali lagi memangut bibir heartshape milik pria mungil yang ia kukung di bawahnya.

Tetapi.. Sesaat Kyungsoo menolak dada Kai dan..

"Jongin-ah..i-ini tidak benar, ini ti-tidak boleh..aku.." Kyungsoo berpaling dan Kai langsung tersadar lalu menarik diri.

"M-maaf..aku—"

"Aku akan mandi." Potong Kyungsoo beranjak dari lantai dingin dan agak terhuyung saat berjalan. Ia menahan agar Kai mundur saat lengan Kai terangkat ingin membantunya. Ia pun sedikit berlari kearah kamar mandi dan cepat menutup pintu rapat.

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun, nafasnya memburu entah kenapa. Jemarinya naik keatas menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kai.

Ia menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya memerah antara masih mabuk, malu dan menyesal, mungkin?

Kyungsoo pun segera membuka kemejanya yang dari tadi pagi belum ia ganti. Oh ya tuhan ada bercak sedikit memerah akibat hisapan Kai di bawah telinganya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya kembali memerah dan masuk dengan cepat kedalam shower untuk melupakan wajah Kai yang membara.

Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan wajah penuh gairah itu sampai ia memutar sampai habis kran shower agar air yang keluar mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

Kai yang sedang mengambil botol kecil dari box penghangat dan membukanya cepat lalu meminumnya perlahan. Tapi—

Uhuk..uhuk!

Oh namja tan itu tersedak minuman penghilang rasa mabuk. Kai rasanya mual mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dulu sebelum kenal Luhan mungkin ia biasa dengan hal tadi. Tapi kenapa ia bisa tergoda saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Kai meletakkan botol diatas pantry dan mengusap wajahnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Frustasi.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku sudah gila ya Tuhan' gumam Kai sambil mondar-mandir di dekat pantry.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti pada cermin menatap dirinya yang berantakan. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya yang tadi Kyungsoo sesap dengan penuh perasaan. Tapi kenapa bibir Kyungsoo sangat manis melebihi rasa yang ada pada bibir Luhan dan kenapa—

Ceklek!

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap bersamaan. Kai yang bingung membuang tatapannya seketika ke tempat lain dan Kyungsoo yang menunduk jalan perlahan sambil menarik bathrobe yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya saat jatuh memperlihatkan pundaknya yang indah.

"M-maaf, aku lupa me-mengambil pakaianku di laundry kemarin, jadi aku memakai..mi-milik..mu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan Kai melihat itu membuatnya makin melihat kesegala arah, asal jangan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya pakai saja, aku bisa memakai yang lain." Jawab Kai berusaha santai walau awalnya sulit. "Oh aku juga ingin mandi, apa kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar? Di dalam box pemanas ada obat penghilang rasa mabuk." Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung dan Kai melangkah dengan hati-hati sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Oh sungguh Kai dan Kyungsoo jadi malu bersamaan saat ini.

Langkah Kai terhenti. "Ap-apa..apa kau bisa memasak sesuatu yang hangat? Aku ingin makan setelah mandi." Kai bertanya.

"Jigeum?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menatap Kai.

"Ya, sekarang." Jawabnya sambil berlalu saat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ceklek!

Seharusnya Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian dahulu sebelum ia memasak. Seharusnya ia melakukan dengan cepat. Seharusnya ia memesan atau paling tidak keluar membeli soup atau semacamnya. Dan seharusnya Kai juga sadar bahwa ia pun lupa mengambil cuciannya di laundry karena kini ia hanya bisa memakai handuk biasa yang menutupi bagian bawahnya sampai ke lutut. Oh sial!

Dan lebih sial lagi saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar ia telah selesai mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi saat Kyungsoo sibuk memasak tapi masih menggunakan bathrobe yang tersingkap sampai pundaknya yang putih terlihat. Oh Tuhan, bantu Kai saat ini.

"Soo-ah, kenapa kau ti—" Oh God.. Save my monster, pekik Kai dalam hati saat Kyungsoo berbalik memperlihatkan nipple-nya yang cantik dan—

"AAAAA!!! YA! TUTUP TUBUH-MU!!" Kai dengan cepat menyilangkan dadanya lalu dahinya mengerut tidak terima dan menunjuk kearah apa yang membuatnya menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"K-kau juga harusnya menutup nip—nip..eum..nip.." Kai kembali terbata-bata saat Kyungsoo hanya berdiri menongkak lengannya di pinggang tanpa sadar pundak sampai nipple sebelah kirinya terpampang jelas.

Mata Kyungsoo turun mengikuti kemana telunjuk Kai saat ini dan mata bulatnya makin terlihat bulat atau seperti ingin keluar saat ia melihat apa yang ingin Kai sebutkan tadi, sampai—

"AAAAAAA!!!" Kyungsoo menarik bathrobe yang ia pakai. Berlari kearah Kai karena malu juga kesal dengan mata Kai telah melihat dadanya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo memukul Kai dengan kesal. Walau kekuatannya tak seberapa tapi membuat Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo juga menarik-narik lengan Kai kesal.

"Dasar mesuuum..aku benci Jongin..sialaaan..aku pukul matamu pervert..Jongiiiiiiinnn..jahaaaaattt.."

"Soo..Kyungsoo..Kyu..tu-tunggu..ya! Kyungsoo-ya..sab—ANDWAEE!!" Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak kencang sampai suaranya hampir hilang dan Kyungsoo yang memukul Kai sambil menutup mata karena malu akhirnya membuka matanya menatap Kai sengit dengan geram.

"MWO??"

"K-kau menarik han—"

"MWO?? AISH JINCHA!!"

"Tapi han..handukku..ada padamu." Jawab Kai lirih agak kikuk menatap handuk yang diinjak Kyungsoo, dan sang pelaku melihat handuk lalu menatap kearah oh tidak—

"AAAAAAA!!"

Hari ini Kyungsoo senang sekali berteriak memekik berbahaya, semoga siapapun yang mendengar tidak tuli nantinya. Termasuk Kai yang kini telanjang tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyungsoo melempar handuk yang ia injak tadi kearah Kai dan melangkah mundur tanpa melihat ada genangan air dari rambut Kai yang basah tadi dan—

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

GUBRAK

Terimakasih kepada genangan air itu karena kini hasilnya satu sama. Kai dapat melihat sesuatu yang imut dan menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo, tak lupa dengan bonus paha mulus putih bersih terlihat sampai pangkal dimana sesuatu yang imut itu berada. IMPAS!

Dengan cepat Kai menyampirkan handuknya dengan benar. Ia berlari kearah Kyungsoo dengan niat ingin membantu tetapi—oh okay, genangan air tadi membuat Kai—

DRAP!

Melucur dengan cantik dan—

"AKH..saakiiit.."

Menubruk sekali lagi menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Serasa dejavu tapi ini Kai sadar dan berusaha mengukung Kyungsoo dengan lengannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu keras menindih Kyungsoo. Tapi—

"Akhh.. Owh God.. Help mehh.." Kai mendesah saat ia setengah menindih Kyungsoo tetapi kejantanannya mengenai paha mulus sang namja bermata bulat yang juga ikut menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasakan hangatnya sesuatu yang menempel pada paha sebelah kanannya.

Oh..posisi yang indah. Kyungsoo yang masih shock dan Kai yang menahan rasa sakit juga geli di area selangkangannya.

"K-kau me-menekan..pep—penisku..Soo-ahhhss.." Kai mendesis tertahan dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangkup bibirnya hanya mengangguk berkali-kali. Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo melepas tangkupan tangan dibibirnya. Niat awal hanya ingin mendorong tubuh Kai, tetapi niat tinggal niat. Ketika kedua jemari lentiknya menyentuh abs samar milik Kai, jantung-nya berdetak kencang saat sentuhan itu tanpa sadar naik keatas langsung ke dada Kai yang juga ikut tersentak oleh sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Soo?" Lirihnya pelan dengan jantungnya sedang bermain tak beraturan.

Seketika Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan entah itu karena melihat Kyungsoo melakukan itu atau karena sentuhan yang membuat matanya menjadi berkilat kini.

Apa lagi ketika Kyungsoo seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu gumaman yang tak jelas terdengar.

"Do Kyungsoo..lihat aku.." Ucapnya tajam penuh arti. Kyungsoo menoleh menatap dalam mata Kai. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"A-aku..aku.."

"Aku?" Tanya Kai menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo, sungguh ia ingin tau apa yang berlaku. Sungguh juga Kyungsoo sulit berkata-kata dan kedua bola matanya hanya bisa bergerak menyusuri bibir pria yang sedang mengukungnya. Posisi tak berubah dan entah kenapa Kai tak ingin beranjak.

"A-aku tidak tau, ta-tapi tubuhmu sung—ah..tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha ingin mendorong tubuh kekar Kai tetapi lengan Kai yang kuat menahan dengan cepat.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dengan tubuhku, katakan!" Tanya Kai memaksa dengan tatapan yang sungguh bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Namja bermata bulat itu seakan-akan ingin menangis sampai ia berani langsung menatap mata tajam itu dan—

"Tubuhmu sungguh menggoda, aku..aku tidak tau apa yang kukatakan tapi itu benar dan seakan-akan aku ingin menyentuhmu Jongin. Ohh tidak, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu sampai ak—mmmphh—"

Kyungsoo terlalu bertele-tele menurut Kai dan sesungguhnya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang tergoda, tetapi Kai juga menjadi buta dan lupa diri saat ia melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat sampai ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo kini, awalnya Kai memagut bibirnya lembut sampai ciuman itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi kacau dan panas. Lidah yang saling beradu, menyesap

rasa manis alami. Tidak seperti tadi, Kai tidak akan berhenti kali ini.

"Oh Tuhan Kyungie, jangan hentikan karena aku—mmphh—" Kai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Kyungsoo dengan cepat menangkap bibir Kai dan melumatnya sambil menahan tengkuk namja tan itu agar ikut memangut bibirnya. Setelah hampir kehabisan nafas pangutan itu pun terlepas dan mereka berlomba saling meraup rakus udara disekitar.

Mata tajam Kai berkilat dan Kyungsoo tau apa arti tatapan itu. Kai menginginkan lebih. "Tidak disini..hhh..karena—akhh!" Belum selesai kalimat Kyungsoo, tubuhnya telah di tarik Kai dan tanpa ia menyadari Kai telah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya kepelukannya sampai—

"Ohh..ssshh.." Sesuatu yang juga mungil milik Kyungsoo menyentuh telak abs telanjang Kai yang tak tertutup oleh handuk saat kakinya melingkar ditubuh Kai, karena kain penutup itu berada di bawah pusarnya. Oh Kai tidak tahan mendengar desahan itu.

Kai mencium lagi bibir Kyungsoo sambil langkahnya ia bawa ke kamarnya. Kai menghempas tubuhnya memeluk erat pinggul Kyungsoo agar ciuman itu tak terlepas dan posisi Kyungsoo berada diatasnya kini.

Namja bermata bulat itu memangut tak teratur bibir Kai, kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seakan-akan mencari kepuasan. Bibir heartshape-nya kini turun menyusuri leher Kai dan namja tan itu tak tinggal diam karena sementara si mungil meninggalkan jejak merah pada lehernya, tangannya menyusuri isi bathrobe bagian bawah dan menemukan bongkahan bulat juga kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya merasakan lekuk indah bulatan itu dan meremasnya perlahan. Kai hanya diam tanpa suara dan membalas pangutannya yang Kyungsoo berikan.

Kai hanya memdesahkan nama Kyungsoo dan ini yang membuat Kyungsoo melambung tinggi. Kai, pria ini berbeda dan Kyungsoo suka perlakuan lembutnya saat menyebutkan namanya. Kyungsoo suka pria ini yang saat ternikmat pun hanya mendesah tanpa suara, tanpa racauan kotor. Pria ini berbeda dengan Sehun kekasihnya, Sehun-nya yang selalu meracau kata-kata kotor dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Jemari Kai mulai menarik ikatan bathrobe milik pria mungil diatasnya. Kai melakukannya tanpa di sadari oleh Kyungsoo yang asik memangut bibir dan lehernya. Rasa nikmat itu menjalar sampai keujung inti kehidupannya dan Kai merasakan handuknya mulai mengganggu kehidupannya, lalu ia pun menarik sampiran itu sampai terbuka tanpa Kyungsoo tau ia telah merasakan bongkahan pantatnya mengenai sesuatu yang keras.

Kai cepat menarik bathrobe Kyungsoo sampai pria mungil itu pun sama polosnya. "Cukup baby, kau terlalu banyak bermain~" ucap Kai dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar berat dan dalam. Oh Tuhan tolong Kyungsoo yang runtuh pertahanannya karena pria tan seksi ini.

Tubuh tan menggoda Kai kini mengukung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang putih tanpa cela. Oh Tuhan, Kai tak pernah segila ini. Apa ia masih mabuk? Jawabannya tidak karena ia pria yang sangat peka walau menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras.

"Jong—"

"hhhssss.." Kai mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibir memerah dan bengkak milik Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran kita masing-masing saat ini." Kai menghela nafasnya sambil menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku harap apa yang kita pikirkan memang sama. Apa aku benar?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam milik Kai dan ia hanya menatap seakan-akan menjawab bahwa isi dalam otak mereka saat ini, jam ini, menit ini, sampai detik ini memanglah sama. Namja mungil ini pun melihat seringaian yang entah kenapa saat hanya sinar bulan remang-remang yang menyinari kamar itu membuat pria yang mengukung tubuhnya ini terlihat tampan dan..sungguh menggairahkan.

Kai sesaat menikmati wajah Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, rambut yang berantakan dan tubuh polos tanpa benang sehelaipun membuat kejantanannya mencuat dengan cepat dan oh sungguh Kai terpaku menatap hal indah di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memang tidak memiliki postur tubuh yang menarik sepertimu." Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan sambil menutup dadanya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya menyembunyikan penis kecilnya yang sungguh sangat terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kai saat sesuatu itu menegang.

Kai menarik lengan mungil itu dari atas dada Kyungsoo— "Dadamu memang tidak seperti dadaku yang kencang dan kekar." —dan meletakkan lengan itu di dada kekarnya.

"Penismu juga tidak panjang dan besar seperti milikku." Kai juga menarik lengan kiri yang si mungil dan meletakkannya di batang kemaluannya agar Kyungsoo merasakan kekerasannya. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu.

"But..you never know how I adore your body now." Mata Kyungsoo tertutup dan wajahnya makin memerah malu sungguh. Saat ia ingin menarik jemarinya dari kekerasan milik Kai, seketika itu juga tangan Kai menahannya.

"Jangan! Aku mohon..sentuh dia, rasakan kekerasannya karenamu Kyungie-ahh.." Lalu tangan Kai menggapai tengkuk Kyungsoo menggerakkannya agar menatapnya. Saat mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka, sungguh ia melihat gairah seksual yang meledak-ledak di mata Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerti dan mencoba mengikuti naluri submissive-nya. Ia tak pernah sepatuh ini, Sehun selalu membiarkannya menjadi submissive yang terlihat dominant dan harus ada yang bisa menjatuhkan jabatan uke dominant pada dirinya. Dan dia adalah pria ini. Pria yang mengarahkan semuanya dengan mata tajamnya yang membuatnya mengikuti apapun kemauannya. Kyungsoo seperti hamba sahaya yang rela diperlakukan seperti apapun jika pria ini majikannya.

"Ah..yah..seperti itu baby..ah..so good." Kata-kata yang terlalu teratur dan indah saat jemari mungilnya meremas milik Kai, tanpa umpatan, tanpa makian. Sangat beradab dan percintaan ini yang Kyungsoo suka.

"Uh..kau suka memainkannya baby?" Kyungsoo mengangguk terpana. "Aku juga suka,.ahh..caramu bermain..owhh." Kyungsoo terlalu memuja cara bercinta seperti ini. Tidak binal.

Remasannya terlepas, seakan tau si mungil kecewa membuat Kai makin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia sudah memenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kai menurunkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan dada Kyungsoo. Oh tidak.. Kyungsoo tau akan apa yang dilaku—

"Akhhhsss.."

Bibir heartshape-nya terbuka melenguh menahan rasa geli dan nikmat saat lidah dari bibir tebal Kai menjilat putingnya lalu mengulumnya perlahan, saaangat ahli dan ia suka.

Kedua putingnya seakan-akan sebuah es krim yang tumpah jika tidak dijilat dengan cepat dan Kai melakukannya. Kyungsoo melayang..terbuai..menutup matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar dadanya, perutnya dan—

Ohh jangan di situ..jangan!

"Owhhhsss!"

Sekali lagi suara nista itu keluar tanpa aturan dan Kyungsoo jadi malu karenanya. Tapi saat sesuatu yang basah dan panas mengenai ujung batang kehidupannya yang telah mengeluarkan lendir yang menurut Kai manis, apakah ia harus diam saja? Jawabannya tidak dan ini sungguh nikmat karena ia terus mendesah secara teratur saat Kai menaik turunkan kulumannya.

"Umhh—humm~"

Jangan mengumpat Kyungsoo, jangan! Kau bukan jalang! Oh Tuhan, tapi ini nikmat karena suara lenguhan Kai saat mengulum miliknya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Dan beberapa kuluman ia rasakan seluruh batang penisnya berada didalam mulut Kai seakan-akan namja tan ini ingin menelan semuanya sampai habis.

"Jo..Jongin-ahh..ah..ah.ah..yahh..ah..ah~" desahan-nya senada kini dengan gerakan Kai yang tak henti-henti mengulum penisnya. Mata indahnya tertutup saat rasa nikmat itu menguasainya dengan penuh. Tak perduli dengan peluh yang membasahi. Ingin menutup pahanya tapi Kai terus saja menahannya sambil terus memainkan miliknya dengan sesuka hati.

Seketika mata bulat itu terbuka seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Nafas Kyungsoo menderu tetapi seakan-akan desahannya tercekik. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari perutnya menuju batang yang sedang Kai mainkan tanpa jeda. Saat bongkahan kenyal itu sedikit terangkat dan kedua jemari mungil Kyungsoo meremas permukaan seprai, Kai tau bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Tak ayal ia mempercepat gerakannya sambil menghisap lebih kuat pada ujungnya dan—

"Aaakhh.. Jongin-ahh~"

—akhirnya cairan itu keluar didalam mulut Kai, ia menghisap dan menelan cairan kental tersebut tanpa sisa. Tersenyum menyeringai saat ia mengusap dengan ibu jari pada ujung bibirnya karena ada sedikit cairan milik Kyungsoo yang tak sepenuhnya tumpah kedalam mulutnya, lalu ia menjilatnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah juga seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang oh sungguh tak ada lagi kata-kata selain adorable.

Pria tan itu naik keatas tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan Soo-ah." Kai menggesekkan flat nose-nya pada hidung Kyungsoo lalu menjalar ke pipinya dan bibirnya mengarah ke telinga namja bermata bulat itu lalu—

"Karena kita memiliki keinginan yang sama."

—bisiknya seduktif.

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya dari sisa kenikmatan tadi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh kekar Kai agar menindihnya sampai namja tan itu melenguh dalam saat miliknya yang keras mengenai milik Kyungsoo yang telah lemas. Tanpa persetujuan Kai membalikkan posisi dengan Kyungsoo menindih tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya sambil memekik seperti tikus terjepit karena perlakuan Kai yang cepat menarik tubuhnya mengikuti alur gerakannya.

Saat itu juga mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan melihat mata tajam pria tan itu dengan bara gairah yang tak ia tahan lagi. Kai meremas dua bongkahan kenyal yang sangat ingin ia nikmati, tetapi ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat nakal diatasnya.

"Tunggangi aku Kyungiehh~" ujar Kai dengan suaranya yang parau penuh nafsu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat cantik dan Kai terpana. Gerakan Kyungsoo seakan menggiling milik Kai. Gesekan itu membuat Kai benar-benar gila. Ia menutup matanya menahan diri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghela dan membuang cepat nafasnya.

"Ada kondom di laci nakas. Pasangkan." Perintah yang penuh dengan gairah. "Aku tidak mau kau hamil."

"Mungkin aku tidak seperti Luhan yang mempunyai rahim." Lirikan mata Kai waspada seakan-akan bertanya 'benarkah?'. Kyungsoo paham dan ia tersenyum. "Kami sering melakukannya tanpa kondom."

"Kami?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal. "Maksudnya, aku dan Sehun."

Kai memutar bola matanya. Oh ayolah, ini sesi percintaannya dan aku, bukan dengan Sehun. Seharusnya tak perlu bawa-bawa namja yang sungguh ia benci keberadaannya.

"Baiklah." Kai memicingkan matanya. "Lupakan kondom dan ambil lube saja." Lalu ia tersenyum menyeringai walau masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Sehun saat mereka akan bercinta. Sangat menyebalkan, sungguh!

Kyungsoo mengambil lube, membukanya lalu menumpahkannya di telapak tangannya. Saat ia mengusapkannya pada kejantanan Kai terlihat pandangan yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Nafas Kai memang tak beraturan, tetapi matanya tajam seakan-akan menembus matanya. Saat ia melakukannya pada Sehun seperti ini, selalu saja ada racauan vulgar dan umpatan-umpatan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tetapi pria ini membuatnya penasaran. Ia mencoba merematkan penis besar Kai lalu menaikkannya sampai keujung. Tetap saja pria ini diam walau Kyungsoo tau Kai seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Kyungsoo menurunkan lagi kulit lembut tetapi berurat itu pelan, dan tetap saja ia melihat ekspresi datar tapi sarat seksual yang dalam. Kyungsoo suka, sangat suka.

"Aku suka meregangkan lubangku dengan jariku sendiri. Kau harus melihatnya, okay?"

Apa lagi ini? Kai tadi dibuat gila, sekarang harus melihat bagaimana ia meregangkan lubang hangat itu dengan jarinya sendiri. Melihat jari lentik berminyak milik Kyungsoo yang menyusuri lubangnya lalu memasukkan secara perlahan membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang. Jari kedua dan Kai pun terbakar. Saat jari ke tiga dimasukkan dan ia melihat penis mungil itu perlahan menegang di tambah wajah Kyungsoo yang frustasi dengan tatapan sayu-nya, Kai mencakar seprai dengan kuku-kukunya untuk lebih kuat saat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi ia sudah sampai pada titik gairah terdalam dan tidak bi—

"Kyungie, kau bisa membunuhku perlahan." Suara parau itu sekan-akan tak terbendung lagi. Kyungsoo menyeringai dan menggigit bibirnya seakan menggoda Kai, lalu ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang miliknya sendiri. Seakan-akan mengarahkan ketiga jari itu ke bibir Kai, rupanya ia ingin menggoda Kai yang melihat jemarinya mengarah pada bibir Kai. Terlihat gila dan tak perduli, Kai mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melunjurkan lidahnya ingin mengecap jemari yang meregangkan Luhan Kyungsoo tadi. Tetapi Kyungsoo menariknya cepat dan terkekeh manja. Oh Kai menghempas kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau nakal sekali eoh. Mau tunggangi atau di tunggangi?" Suaranya serak tak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo cemberut manja, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan oh Tuhan, itu sangat menggemaskan pikir Kai.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut dibuat-buat Kyungsoo memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dengan lubang yang mengarah pada penis Kai.

Namja tan ini bersumpah akan mengingat wajah menggemaskan ini di dalam hatinya. Karena ia yakin bahwa Luhan masih tetap dihatinya. Benarkah Kai?

Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, agar penis besar dan keras milik Kai tidak langsung masuk semuanya, karena akan sangat sakit walau mereka memakai pelumas. Kai mendesis menikmati hangatnya lubang yang makin pelan makin mencengkeram kejantanannya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir seksinya dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah yang mengerut frustasi. Oh sungguh nikmatnya tiada tara.

"Ouhh..tight..akh.." Desahnya lagi dan lagi saat milik Kyungsoo menyelimuti batang kehidupannya dengan erat. Dinding lubang Kyungsoo benar-benar sempit dan saat ia membuka matanya, ya Tuhan..air mata yang keluar dari mata bulat yang tertutup itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dan mata bening itu terbuka, kecantikan Kyungsoo berkali-kali lipat terlihat di mata Kai.

"Kau menangis, apa itu sakit? Atau kita hentikan sa—akhh.." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelan tapi pasti. Matanya sedikit terpejam menikmati rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo makin terlihat panas dan menggoda imannya. Ingin Kai menekan pinggul Kyungsoo sampai miliknya menghujam lebih dalam lubang yang sedang menggodanya ini oh Kai hanya bisa menggeram nikmat.

"Move..Soo-ah..ouh yahh like that.."

Kai membantu menaik turunkan pinggul mungil Kyungsoo agar bergerak dengan keinginannya, memanjakan kekerasannya yang semakin terlihat keras berurat.

"I will..akh..ah..ah.."

Oh ini lebih nikmat terdengar dari lagu apapun didunia ini, desahan pria mungil yang berada diatasnya ini membuatnya makin frustasi dan nikmat saat gerakan nakal yang ia lakukan diatas milik Kai. Sesekali ia mengeratkan lubangnya membuat Kai menggeram seperti binatang buas.

Kai sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya agar jelas melihat bagaimana indahnya lubang itu mencengkeram miliknya dan ini benar-benar pandangan yang sangat menyenangkan, di tambah wajah pria mungil yang sekarang memegang pundak kanannya sambil menikmati servis dari jemarinya sendiri yang melakukan kocokan pada penis mungilnya. Ahh betapa Kai menyukai pemandangan ini, sampai—

"Enough..my turn.."

Kai beranjak dengan cepat dan membalikkan posisi dengan Kyungsoo dibawahnya karena ia tak tahan ingin 'bekerja' sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana namja mungil ini mendesahkan namanya.

Kai memundurkan pantatnya sampai hampir memperlihatkan ujung penisnya dan—

"Akhh..Jongin-ahh.."

Nice! Tepat sasaran dan Kai tau saat ia menghujamkan batang kehidupannya yang sungguh membuatnya bangga karena langsung mengenai titik yang membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya makin lebar dan melengkungkan punggungnya karena rasa panas dan nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

"Ah..ah..oh God!"

Kai menyeringai saat Kyungsoo sampai menyebut nama Tuhan karena sangking nikmatnya akibat hujaman yang berkali-kali ia lakukan.

Kaki Kyungsoo terlihat lunglai dan Kai langsung mengangkat kaki kanan pria mungil itu kepundaknya sambil terus menghentakkan miliknya lebih dalam sampai Kyungsoo hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat titik itu terus saja di hujam oleh Kai.

"Jongin aku..aku Jong—"

Oh Kyungsoo akan keluar lagi dan Kai tau itu karena melihat penis mungil milik Kyungsoo terlihat menggembung dan ingin mengeluarkan lagi isinya. Hal itu membuat Kai meraih sesuatu yang mungil itu dan melakukan gerakan memompa berlawanan arah dengan hujaman penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu seakan-akan mencari pegangan diatas ranjang yang sungguh hanya ada seprai dan ia mencengkeram kain itu dengan kukunya seperti ingin merobeknya karena menikmati dua kali lipat perlakuan yang membuatnya gila sampai—

"Jong—aakhhh!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya klimaks mengenai dadanya juga dada dan jemari Kai, Kyungsoo bersumpah ini sangat nikmat dan ini berbeda. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan tapi seketika tubuhnya kembali tersentak dan ia sadar bahwa Kai belum mendapatkan klimaks-nya.

Suara keduanya serak dan parau. Kai dengan brutal mengejar kenikmatannya. Wajahnya yang nikmat dan frustasi dengan gerakan yang semakin liar juga kacau, pada akhir beberapa hujamannya Kai menggeram keras menyebut nama Kyungsoo seakan menggema di dalam kamarnya saat sesuatu itu ingin meledak di bagian perutnya dan ia klimaks dengan menekan lebih dalam miliknya pada lubang Kyungsoo sampai tubuhnya bergetar dan terjatuh lunglai diatas tubuh mungil dibawahnya lalu mendekap tubuh itu erat sampai tetesan terakhir yang keluar lalu mencabut pelan miliknya dan terkapar disisi Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah merasakan lelah tapi nikmat yang tak akan bisa mereka lupakan sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya.

TBC

THIS IS IT.. KAISOO IN THE BED YOOOOO...

SPECIALLY FOR KAISOO HARD SHIPPER...

Yeeeeeeeyyyy... Akhirnyaaaaa...

T_T mangap..bener-bener mangap ngu-chingu semua yang ku cintai *

Seneng bgt ada yang terus menunggu update-an ceritaku ini hiksss!

Kembali mencoba lebih cepat tapi gagal, telat krn sibuk pindahan ruangan, mianhae. Pekerjaan kantor emg lagi na'udzubillah buanyak, mianhae.. Pakaian kotor astaghfirullaah membludak, mama marah2 juga masya Allaaaahh!

#eheheh..jadi curcol, hadewwwwwhhh!

Tapi tetep berusaha update demi kalian yang aku cintai #haseeekkk!

Dan tetep membalas semua review dimari ahhaaayyy!

Name ailu : selamat membaca dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu sayang, percayalah pada janjiku kepadamu..#apasiihh gagagaga!

Clarence : aku suka baca review qm, aku suka saran qm dan juga temen2 yg lain jg pada saranin begitu so, aku kurangi kata2 yg terlalu sulit atau 1 kalimat, thanks yaaa *

Izu hn : ho'oh, mereka b'2 kita kawinin aja, ntar qm sama Sehun trus aku sama Luhan ya. #kabooorrrr bareeeeng...wkkkk

ofratalos : jujur lah padaaaa-kuuu~ #jiah malah nyanyi -_-'

Guestlu : amiiiin...

Hunnie : ah-elaaaaahhh..jangan metong dulu neng. Ni cerita belum kelar. Jangan gtu duuuunk, nti klo qm lupa aq juga lupa huwaaaaa..

Xandeer : Xandeeeer-ssiiiiii..seneng bgt di review lagi oleh mu.. Kyungsoo gak jahat gtu kok T_T imajinasi author Xandeer tinggi bgt ahh..nama anaknya ntar hun'tek'mi hohoho..

Feyaliaz307 : Sehun kan emg mesum..liat aja tu lirikan matanya wakkkk..ni kelamaan jg ya apdetnya qiqiqiqi..maaf say, but dont worry, this chap for you baby aseeeekkkk...

Luhan204 • Apink464 : baru tau ya klo Sehun tu pervert. Dan aku suka bingung, knp semua seme tu pervert ya (????)

ohshyn76 : tunggu tanggal mainnya (_\\)

sese45 : yesss kamu review *

selynLH7 : apa yang ini juga membuat kamu merindiang #sembari makan itik lado mudo# tuh unco ama ongin udah ena-ena duluan, tp blom jadian hakhakhakhak!

hannie080 : sekarang pun mereka blom nyadar tp..langsuuung enaaaaaaaakkk...

neemoth19 : salken jg say, thanks bgt dah baca, ni dah lanjut buat qm hahaseeekkk...

Thanks sekali lagi untuk semua yang sabar menunggu dan menunggu janji2'qu, tp percayalah janji'qu kpd-mu tak kan lekang oleh waktu.. #ya salaaaammmm..malah jadi pujangga dia -_-'#

Okeeehhh.. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ngu-chingu..

Review lagi ya. * * * *


	16. Chapter 16

Fade Away?

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**!

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kai menemukan tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di pelukannya. Tubuh itu terlihat nyaman dalam rengkuhannya, Kai tersenyum melihat wajah damai pria yang tadi malam sudah membuatnya gila. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti bocah yang harus dijaga baik-baik dan Kai rasanya ingin mengambil tugas itu andai Luhan tidak ada di hatinya.

"Hah.." Kai membuang nafasnya mengingat Luhan yang seharusnya didalam pelukannya kini, tapi mengapa Kyungsoo bisa mengalihkan dunia dan pikirannya dari Luhan.

Kai berjengit saat tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya seperti terganggu, apakah karena degusannya?

Mata bulat nan sayu milik Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu saat menatapnya. Kai terpana melihat wajah manis nan imut dan seketika wajah itu memerah membuat Kai makin gemas melihat pria yang ia peluk ini.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kai dengan suara yang sungguh baru kali ini Kyungsoo dengar, seksi dan terlalu parau sarat akan sensualitas.

Yang ditanya menunduk malu dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sumpah itu sangat menggemaskan. Kai lagi-lagi terpana menatap wajah imut menggemaskan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku yang memasak untuk sarapan kita pagi ini hmm.." Senyuman dan kata 'kita' dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo makin menunduk malu dan menarik selimut lembut berbahan silk hitam sampai menutupi wajahnya. Oh disekitar Kai makin panas saja melihat sesuatu yang imut seperti ini. Kenapa Tuhan harus memperlihatkan padanya namja yang lain dan sangat imut ini selain Luhan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kai menarik sedikit selimut itu sampai terlihat dahi Kyungsoo dan sebelum ia pergi dengan cepat ia mengecup dahi pria itu lembut. Kyungsoo? Dibalik selimutnya ia hanya bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggigit bibirnya menerima perlakuan seperti tadi.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Penguasa pagi pun memperlihatkan kekuatannya lewat cahaya yang menerangi berbagai tempat dibumi. Seoul pagi ini sangat cerah, aktivitas bagi masyarakat KorSel di pagi ini pun penuh dengan kesibukan. Tak terkecuali mereka yang mempunyai perusahaan besar pun harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada setiap karyawannya.

Seperti pagi cerah ini di rumah mewah keluarga Oh, tepatnya di sebuah taman yang terlihat asri yang penuh dengan berbagai bunga yang harum baunya juga tanaman hias lainnya yang terlihat sangat apik di pandangan mata. Di taman mini yang indah itu terdapat seperti lodge terbuka agak luas dengan meja dari besi yang terukir indah begitu juga dengan kursi-kursinya yang indah.

Sang kepala rumah tangga, Tuan Oh yang sedang menikmati koran paginya duduk dengan santai bersama si bungsu yang juga tengah asik dengan layar elektroniknya melihat table profit sekaligus financial perusahaan yang sang appa bangun. Sambil sesekali bertanya dan mempelajari apa-apa saja yang harus di tangani jika suatu saat terjadi suffer a financial loss pada perusahaan.

Dari pintu mengarah ke taman Luhan berjalan dengan hati-hati agar bawaannya tidak terjatuh karena dengan perutnya yang semakin besar membuat ia agak sulit berjalan cepat. Senyuman manis ia berikan entah kepada siapa saat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan pada pria yang ia anggap calon suaminya itu. Ketika dahinya berkerut saat berpikir keras, ketika ia protes pada sang appa yang menginterupsi kalimatnya atau ketika ia tertawa karena bisa mengalahkan sang appa pada diskusi berikutnya. Dan terkadang pancaran matanya terlihat terkejut lalu berubah seperti mata lelaki mesum saat melihatnya kini.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah saat pria yang melihatnya itu mengedipkan matanya lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kekasihnya ini memang terlihat sangat pervert beberapa bulan belakangan. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa jengah melihat itu.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya saat melihat namja yang ia cintai terlihat makin melambat langkahnya. Bowl besar yang Luhan bawa ia ambil alih sambil menghirup bau gurih nasi goreng yang Luhan masak untuk pagi ini.

"Oh lihatlah Tuan Oh yang agung tengah asik bercinta dengan korannya dari pada membantu istrinya yang cantik dan imut ini." Itu suara Nyonya Oh yang kesal melihat suaminya tak perduli saat ia membawa sebuah crystal kettel berisi orange-strawberry punch.

"Mwoya?" Jawab Tuan Oh santai tanpa menoleh dan masih tetap asik membaca korannya.

"Aishh..aku pikir appa dan anak sama saja. Lihat anakmu itu, lebih gentle."

"Jincha?" Tuan Oh masih saja menjawab singkat dan tetap santai membaca koran paginya.

"Omo..omo..aaish kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu dulu, dasar Tuan Oh Tae Woo yang tidak berperasaan." Oke Nyonya Oh kini murka. Luhan dan Sehun hanya terkikik mendengar Nyonya Oh yang ribut sedang Tuan Oh yang di marahi hanya menjawab dengan santai.

Tuan Oh melipat korannya pelan dan menatap mata sayu istrinya yang berwajah polos itu. "Baiklah, tapi aku mencintaimu chagi." Ujarnya sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya, tetap dengan nada datar dan..santai.

Nyonya Oh menutup matanya kesal. "What ever." Ucapnya kesal dan sedikit membanting kettel crystal yang dibawanya. Sehun tergelak dan Luhan tidak suka lalu mencubit keras pinggangnya.

"Aww..waeyo baby-ya?" Pekiknya merajuk.

"Aha! Bocah iblis.. Luhan menyayangi eomma dan tentu saja akan membela eomma." Pekik Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun girang mendengar pekikan rasa sakit dari Sehun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan julukan lain yang diberikan sang ibu mertua pada Yeonseok. Andai kau tau Luhan, itu memang julukan yang diberikan sang ibu untuk si bungsu. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu mengambil alih piring-piring yang di beri Nyonya Oh untuk diisi sarapan nikmat pagi ini.

Sehun dengan mood manjanya selalu meminta Luhan menyuapinya dan tak melepaskan benda elektronik di tangannya. Nyonya Oh benar-benar jengah melihat si bungsu melakukan itu pada Luhan.

"Ya! Bocah iblis, Luhan itu bukan eomma-mu, makan sediri sarapanmu..aishh..jincha.."

"Eommaaaaa..dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu menyebutku bocah iblis, aku ini anakmu. Atau aku ini anak pungut? Jincha?" Luhan makin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Bukankah Nyonya Oh biasa memanggil Yeonseok dengan julukan 'setan kecil'. Kenapa eomma memanggil hyung dengan bocah iblis, seharusnya kan 'setan kecil'? Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Eumm.. Eomma.." Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun menoleh menatap lembut Luhan dan tersenyum menunggu Luhan melanjutkan. "Kenapa eomma sekarang menjuluki hyung dengan 'bocah iblis', bukankah dari dulu jika dirumah eomma selalu menjuluki hyung dengan 'setan kecil'. Setau aku, itu julukan untuk Sehun yang berada di Tokyo saat ini, atau aku memang salah dengar?"

'Prupff'

Tuan Oh Tae Woo yang sedang menyeruput kopinya hampir menyemburkan isi kopi yang hampir tertelan di dalam mulutnya. Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Luhan seakan-akan hilang keseimbangan menahan permukaan meja, sedang sang Nyonya Oh menunduk merutuki kebodohannya yang memang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya jika di hadapan Luhan sang calon menantu.

'Ya Tuhan, dasar yeoja bodoh, pikun dan tua.' Rutuknya untuk diri sendiri.

"A..eumm..se—"

"Sayang, aku masih lapar. Suapi aku lagi aaaa~" potong Sehun cepat saat Nyonya Oh berusaha mencari alasan untuk menutupi kebodohannya.

"Eoh..maafkan aku sayang, ayo buka mulutmu." Luhan menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kearah mulut Sehun dan Tuan Oh juga Nyonya Oh membuang pelan nafas mereka, lega.

Tuan Oh Tae Woo menatap sang istri, entah bagaimana Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun sang istri juga menatap suaminya. Seakan mengerti apa yang suaminya pikirkan ia pun menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah asik berdua.

Nyonya Oh kembali mengingat pembicaraan yang benar-benar hampir sulit meraih titik temu tadi malam. Ia memanggil Sehun agar menginap di rumah dan tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan juga Sehun bawa. Sehun tak ingin Luhan jauh darinya.

Untuk membicarakan bagaimana penyelesaian masalah Sehun yang selalu saja menolak membicarakan rencana untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Dikarenakan Luhan ada, makanya Nyonya Oh tidak jadi mengundang Kyungsoo malam tadi. Jujur ia dan suami senang sekali Luhan datang berkunjung. Mereka bisa tau bagaimana kabar calon cucu perempuan pertama mereka.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

22.58 KST at Library Room.

"Sehun..apa Luhan sudah tidur?" Tanya Tuan Oh dan Sehun hanya mengangguk malas karena jujur ia tidak suka situasi ini.

Cklek!

Sehun melihat sang eomma pun memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang tentu saja kedap suara, lalu menguncinya agar tidak ada yang masuk. Ayolah, Sehun benar-benar benci ini. Sesuatu yang penting ini pasti tentang dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Appa ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu dan Kyungsoo."

Benar kan apa katanya, pasti tentangnya dan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli, entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak perduli dengan Kyungsoo yang nota bene adalah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kalian dan membuat Appa dan Eomma malu?" Sehun menatap sang eomma yang berbicara padanya.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Aku cuma bisa bilang maafkan aku. Pernikahan yang kalian inginkan tidak akan terjadi." Ujarnya tegas. "Aku mencintai Luhan dan akan menikahinya." Lanjutnya.

Tuan Oh Tae Woo menatap Sehun tak percaya, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Memperlihatkan bagaimana tatapannya ingin sekali memukul wajah sang bungsu dihadapannya dan ia berusaha menahannya.

Sang eomma mendekat memegang kedua pundaknya lembut lalu mengusapnya sayang.

"Sehun-ie.. Chagi-ya.. Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di hatimu lagi eoh?" Tanyanya lembut lalu mengusap dada anak bungsu tercintanya. Sehun melihat mata sang eomma berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat menyayangi wanita satu-satunya di rumah ini. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan susah payah. Sehun lalu memeluk erat sang eomma.

"Eomma~" Sehun merasakan pundak sang eomma yang bergetar. Sehun tau ini salah, tapi ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan.

"Eomma~ mianhaeyo.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, kami tak mungkin lagi terpisahkan..kami telah menyatu eomma~" Sehun pun ikut terisak.

Oh Seo Hyun menangkup pipi sang bungsu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tapi kau bukan Yeonseok, sayang.. Eomma.. Eomma takut nanti Luhan akan—"

"Aku akan mengubah diriku menjadi Yeonseok, eomma. Jika perlu aku akan mengubah identitasku menjadi hyung sampai kami tua." Potong Sehun cepat dan Seo Hyun membelalakkan matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima.

"Eomma~" panggil Sehun penuh kekecewaan. "Bukankah ini yang eomma ingin kan? Menjadikan Luhan menantu di rumah ini?"

BRAKK!!

Sehun juga Seo Hyun mendengar bunyi suara bantingan di dekat mereka. Wajah mereka berdua menoleh dan Sehun menatap takut sipelaku yang memukul meja. Sedang Seo Hyun melihat suaminya seperti habis membanting sebuah buku tebal.

Dengan sekejap mata sang appa, Oh Tae Woo berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun dan menarik kerah kemejanya terlihat menggeram marah.

"KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS SEHUN!! APA KAU MENYENTUH LUHAN!!??" Teriak Tuan Oh beringas, Sehun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan sang appa, seketika ia blank lalu secepatnya sadar.

"A-appa..aku..aku.."

"JAWAB SEHUN!!!" Teriak Tuan Oh lagi dengan tetap mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun. Sang bungsu hanya bisa menunduk tak bisa menjawab.

"Kau menyentuhnya? KAU MENYENTUHNYA SEHUN!!??" Pekikan Tuan Oh makin keras seperti binatang buas. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

BRUAGH!

Sehun hanya melihat kepalan tinju sang appa melayang, ia tak bisa menghindar dan pukulan sang appa mendarat di dagu runcingnya. Jeritan Oh Seo Hyun sang eomma terdengar saat melihat itu semua.

"C-chagi-ya..andwae.." Pekiknya tertahan.

"TIDAK! ANAK INI HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN AGAR TIDAK MENYENTUH YANG BUKAN MILIKNYA!!" Balas Tuan Oh dengan kesal.

Melihat Sehun yang terjembab dengan cepat Tuan Oh mengangkang di atas tubuhnya lalu menunduk sedikit menarik kembali kerah Sehun. "Kau pikir nanti kau akan memilikinya eoh?" Tuan Oh menggeram menahan amarahnya. "Kau. Tidak bisa. Mengambil alih. Apa. Yang. Yeonseok. Tinggalkan. KAU DENGAR SEHUN!!" Lanjutnya dengan gigi yang dirapatkan, penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Ap-pa~" isak Sehun berusaha memanggil sang ayah yang kini terlihat ingin melayangkan lagi bogem mentah-nya pada Sehun. "Kalian yang memberikan kesempatan ini, sampai aku mencintai Luhan." Seo Hyun menunduk mendengar itu, ia sadar karena semua berawal dari permintaannya yang tak memikirkan perasaan anaknya, Sehun. Dari dalam hati ia meminta maaf dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari memeluk si bungsu untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi ternyata Sehun telah mencintai Luhan begitu dalam. Ia pun makin menyadari pesona Luhan yang memang membuat wanita atau pria manapun bertekuk lutut. Oh Seo Hyun paling ingat bagaimana mendiang anaknya yang dingin dan terkenal angkuh sangat memuja Luhan. Tapi ia tak menyangka, Sehun sang bungsu juga akan jatuh pada pesona Luhan.

Sehun masih terisak dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau tau Luhan hilang ingatan dan kau tau dia tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain hyung kandungmu sendiri Sehun. Hentikan ini dan appa akan memberitahu kebenarannya pada Luhan."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menggapai lengan atau kaki Tuan Oh saat ia menjauh. "Andwae.. Appa andwae.." Sehun yang masih terduduk berjalan dengan lututnya untuk menggapai kaki sang appa.

Setelah dapat menggapai kaki sang appa, Sehun memeluk bagian tubuh Tuan Oh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pisahkan kami, atau bunuh saja aku biar aku menyusul Seokie hyung. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melihat Luhan pergi menjauh dari hidupku appa~" Sehun makin erat memeluk kaki sang appa, Seo Hyun hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dengan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, walau air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan setidaknya ia bisa menahan suaranya.

Tuan Oh menutup matanya, lalu berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun dari kakinya dan ikut berlutut menyamai Sehun anak bungsunya sambil menatapnya penuh sayang. "Tapi Luhan bukan milikmu nak, lupakan dia dan berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun kembali menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kebahagiaanku hanya Luhan, appa~. Bahkan ketika jantungku berhenti berdetak pun, di dalam hati dan pikiranku tetap nama Luhan yang ada, appa~"

Sehun berlutut dihadapan appanya memohon dengan sungguh. "Baiklah Appa, aku akan mundur jika Luhan mengingat semuanya, dan tidak mengingatku lagi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Sehun?" Tuan Oh memotong menatap tajam Sehun.

"Tapi jika Luhan juga mencintaiku dan mengingat semua saat bersamaku appa harus berjanji jangan pisahkan kami."

Tuan Oh membuang nafasnya tak habis fikir dan memandang istri tercintanya dengan mimik yang memohon agar mengiyakan keinginan Sehun. Ini sungguh sulit dan rumit pikirnya tapi ia tidak bisa egois dan ini bukan drama korea yang biasa istrinya tonton ketika sang anak tidak ingin mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya dan sang orang tua bertindak dengan keras. Apa ia telah salah mendidik Sehun? Ia memang tidak pernah melarang apapun untuk kedua anaknya kecuali perbuatan yang tercela. Pendidikan yang mereka inginkan pun ia ikuti. Kemauan anak-anaknya pun ia ikuti.

Walau ia bisa saja memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Do? Do Joongki adalah sahabat kentalnya, sang istri adalah teman kecil Seo Hyun. Bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi keluarga itu? Bagaimana!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Do, Sehun-ah?" Tuan Oh membuka suaranya tanpa meng'iya'kan apa kemauan Sehun. "Bagaimana caranya appa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa anak appa yang sekarang satu-satunya adalah kekasih anak tunggal mereka telah menghianati cintanya dengan menyukai tunangan mendiang hyungnya sendiri, bagaimana Sehun?"

Pertanyaan sang appa membuat Sehun terdiam dan menatap kembali sosok yang ia sayangi. Sehun kembali tertampar, tetapi karena pertanyaan sang appa. Seharusnya ia memikirkan semua itu. Appa-nya benar, bagaimana caranya nanti menghadapi keluarga Do? Bagaimana untuk mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak mencintai Kyungsoo lagi? Bagaimana caranya.

Tapi ia lelaki dan harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang ia lakukan. Walau dibenci nantinya, ia harus jujur pada Kyungsoo juga keluarga besar Do.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka, tapi terlebih dahulu aku akan membicarakan ini pada Kyungsoo. Karena ini sungguh sulit appa. Walau begitu aku harus jujur pada mereka."

"Kau gila Sehun." Tuan Oh tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala anaknya.

"Luhan adalah nyawaku appa. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya? Bagaimana appa?"

"Terserah kau saja nak, dan appa hanya bisa bilang jangan pernah menyesali apa yang kau lakukan."

Sehun tersenyum setelahnya walau terlihat getir karena ia harus jujur pada Kyungsoo tentang kisah mereka yang harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

 **FLASHBACK** **END**.

Deheman Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Nyonya Oh, Tuan Oh juga menatap Sehun yang memang sengaja melakukan itu agar semua yang menikmati sarapan menatap ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Luhan yang sedang merapikan semua piring-piring diatas meja juga ikut menatapnya.

Sehun yang ditatap pun tersenyum sumringah memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya. "Karena kita semua berkumpul disini, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu." Ujarnya sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Semua yang melihat mengernyitkan dahi mereka. Saat Sehun menemukan apa yang ia cari, senyumannya makin melebar menatap kotak yang sangat pipih. Sehun membuka kotak tipis yang hampir menyamai ponselnya.

Semua memandang tak percaya pada benda pipih itu. Isinya sepasang cincin mas putih dengan tiga berlian ukuran sedang yang tertanam di bagian depan. Sangat simple memang. Tetapi Luhan tidak tau cincin yang dipakaikan Sehun setelah melepaskan cincin pemberian hyung-nya —Yeonseok— ada tulisan 'Sehun for ever' begitu juga cincin untuk Sehun yang bertuliskan 'Luhan for always'.

Sambil menyematkan cincin itu Sehun berdo'a berharap jika nanti Luhan sembuh, kembali mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi saat mereka bersama. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya penuh sayang.

Luhan pun menyematkan cincin yang menurutnya cincin baru dari Yeonseok itu di jari manis kiri Sehun. Dan ada kepuasan yang nyata di wajah Sehun walau ini semua penuh kebohongan. Ia bahagia.

"Aku akan menikahimu setelah anak kita lahir Luhan."

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh membelalakkan mata mereka setelah Sehun mengatakan itu sambil mencium jemari Luhan.

Nyonya Oh menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Sehun.. K-kau..hmmph—" oh tidak, sang eomma melakukan kesalahan lagi dan Sehun menggeram kesal dengan menutup matanya berusaha tenang. Seo Hyun menutup bibir dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ya.. Sehun. Tentu saja kita akan memberitahunya eomma, jika dia tidak sibuk." Ujar Sehun mencoba menutupi apa yang telah keluar dari bibir sang eomma tanpa sadar.

"Ya sayang, beritahu Sehun agar dia pulang." Ucap Luhan sambil menggenggam jemari Sehun tanpa mengetahui senyum Sehun yang terlihat pahit.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

"Ah..ah..Jongin-akhss..pelan-pelan.." Kai tersenyum miring saat melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Kyungsoo yang merasakan nikmat juga sakit karena Kai tak memberi jeda menghentakkan miliknya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Kecanduan? Benar, Kai kecanduan dengan lubang yang nikmat milik Kyungsoo.

Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

"Ohh-hhsss..ayolah Soo-ahh..ummhh..apa harus ada yang mengganggu kegiatan kita akhh..tight.." Kai menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya menunggangi Kyungsoo atau posisi bareback.

Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai ponselnya sambil menikmati hentakan yang dilakukan Kai. "Ahh..ah.. Jamkk—jamkkanman..ahh.." Kai memutar bola matanya jengah saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti sejenak. Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang tak perduli Kyungsoo merasa berat atau tidak dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mengecup punggung Kyungsoo lembut sambil menunggu Kyungsoo menerima panggilan pada ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah..a-ada apa menelfonku s-sayang." Kyungsoo menahan suaranya agar terdengar normal.

-"Umhh..ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu sayang. Sangat penting."-

"Apa perlu ssh..sekarang?"

-"Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"- suara Sehun terdengar mencurigai dan Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Kai saat ia memposisikan menggiling kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"A-ani..aku hanya kelelahan membersihkan k-kamarku." Kyungsoo kini benar-benar gugup takut ketahuan Sehun saat Kai menjilat telinganya seduktif.

-"Ooh..oke, bagaimana kalau besok? Berikan alamatmu agar aku bisa menemuimu."- Oh shit! Apa yang harus aku katakan..kini Kyungsoo bingung, sungguh!

"Na-nanti aku akan mengirim pesan dimana kita bi-bisa bertemu. Iya begitu."

-"Mmm..oke, aku tunggu. Bye sa—"- pipp!

"Ya..kenapa kau mematikannya?" Ternyata Kai mengambil ponselnya sebelum ia selesai mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Kau terlalu lama dan membuat little Jongin menunggu." Cibir Kai yang entah kenapa dari tadi kesal mendengar Kyungsoo tengah berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ayolah Jongin..."

"Apa yang ia inginkan?" Tanya Kai sedikit kesal.

"Ia ingin bertemu di tempatku tinggal sekarang dan aku tak mungkin memberikan alamat-mu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membelai lengan Kai.

"Aku masih ada apartemen di dekat sini, semua isinya lengkap, kau bisa memakainya. Tapi jangan terlalu lama bersamanya hmm.." Ujar Kai rada malas.

"Tapi dia kekasihku Jongin!"

"Hmm..kekasih yang tidak pernah lagi menyentuhmu seperti ini..ughh!" Kai menghentakkan kembali batang kehidupannya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo dan tubuh mungil itu tersentak ke depan sambil menutup mata menikmati hujaman Kai.

"Ohh..Jonginhh..there..more.."

"As you wish baby..umhh!"

.

.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya menatap ponsel miliknya yang seketika mati. "Hallo.. Kyungie hyung? Hallo.."

Kenapa dimatikan? Aneh, apa sibuk sekali sampai mematikannya secepat itu, kan hanya membersihkan kamar dan kenapa terburu-buru sekali..gumamnya dalam hati.

Sehun melamun masih memikirkan ada apa dengan Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari kedatangan Luhan dibelakangnya membawa dua cangkir teh juga cemilan gurih yang ia minta tadi.

Namja albino itu berjengit sedikit karena dua lengan mungil melingkar di dadanya juga sesuatu yang besar mengenai pinggul belakangnya. Ia tersenyum, ini Luhan-nya. Wajah Sehun menunduk menatap jari manis kiri Luhan yang memakai cincin pemberiannya. Ia memasukkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Luhan dan melihat betapa indahnya melihat jari manisnya juga ada cincin dengan bentuk yang sama. Sehun berpikir untuk membuat cincin pernikahan yang lebih indah lagi dari pada ini.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan sayang?" Tanya Luhan yang menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada punggung lebar Sehun. Seakan tau apa yang Luhan lakukan, Sehun juga menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada ujung kepala Luhan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Luhan membelai dada Sehun dan tersenyum damai.

"Aku memikirkan tentang rencana pernikahan kita juga beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan, sayang."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Masalah pekerjaan kah?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa meng'iya'kan. Ia telah banyak berbohong dan tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya memutar otaknya agar Luhan tetap berada di sisinya, apapun yang terjadi nanti ia harus jujur pada Kyungsoo juga Luhan. Tapi untuk Luhan tentu saja setelah ia menikahinya agar namja bermata rusa itu tidak menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara laci yang terbuka lalu tertutup dengan cepat. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan ranjang seperti mencari seseorang, tapi tidak ada. Ia pun terbangun menoleh kearah lain dimana ia melihat sosok yang hampir satu bulan ini selalu bersamanya melakukan kegiatan panas.

Melihat punggung kokoh dengan kulit tan yang sungguh terlihat kuat dan seksi, membuatnya tersenyum dan bersandar di headboard ranjang king size tersebut lalu menarik selimut sebatas dadanya.

"Kau mau pergi kekantor?" Suara bangun tidur Kyungsoo terdengar indah saat Kai mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan menoleh memperlihatkan dada bidangnya dengan bentuk samar sic pack miliknya. Tapi seketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya karena melihat Kai dengan resliting celana yang terbuka. Ya Tuhan, melihat itu Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Kai yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan melangkah ke arah ranjang. Kyungsoo yang tak sadar kini tubuh Kai memenjarakannya.

"Mendesah dengan liar di tiap sentuhan, tetapi masih saja malu-malu saat melihat resleting yang terbuka. Manis sekali." Kyungsoo mendengar itu wajahnya makin memerah dan memukul pelan dada Kai.

Cepat Kai menangkap jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya tetapi sorot matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo, membuat namja bermata bulat itu lagi tersipu malu.

Kai mundur lalu berdiri sambil menarik reslitingnya. "Aku menulis diatas memo. Itu alamat apartemen di dekat sini. Tidak terlalu mewah tapi boleh lah. Aku telah membayar maid untuk membuatnya seperti sudah di tinggali, berikan alamat itu pada Sehun setelah kau berada di sana." Ujarnya sembari memakai kemejanya. "Dan aku akan menemui Luhan, aku merindukannya."

Kyungsoo menunduk, entah kenapa saat Kai mengatakan itu ia mengepalkan tangannya di balik selimut.

"Ne, aku juga merindukan Sehun. Mungkin dia ingin bertemu karena merindukanku."

Kai menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "M-merindukanmu.." Kai memicingkan matanya.

"Mm..ya~bisa sajakan? Makanya ia ingin bertemu di tempat tinggalku, mungkin saja dia terlalu merindukanku sekarang. Namja hamil tidak selamanya terlihat seksi Jongin-ah." Ucapnya sambil menyibak selimut dan tak perduli dengan ketelanjangannya Kyungsoo pun melenggang di depan Kai tanpa menatapnya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Entah kenapa Kai pun kesal mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dan—

DUAAGH!

—tanpa alasan ia menendang pintu lemarinya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sial." Umpatnya sambil menarik jas miliknya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sedang Kyungsoo? Hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dia bawah guyuran shower dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya-nya entah pada siapa sambil merasakan detak jantungnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap gedung di depannya. Ternyata gedung yang Kyungsoo tinggali tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya selama ini bersama Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tidak tau selama ini Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kai di sebelah apartemen-nya.

"Mmm..ini tempatnya, lebih baik aku segera masuk mencari kamar nomor 205." Sehun pun melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut melihat denah pada layar untuk kelantai berapa lalu memasuki lift dan menekan angka 8. Setelah bunyi 'ting' lift pun terbuka dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mencari kamar nomor 205, lalu ia menemukannya. Setelah menekan bell dua kali pintu pun terbuka.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

"Kai??"

"Hai cantik."

"Yak! Aku ini tampan asal kau tau!" Ucap Luhan kesal. "Masuk.." Lanjutnya dan Kai pun mengikutinya sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Tumben siang ini tidak ke kantor?"

"Sudah, tadi pagi. Karena tidak ada kegiatan aku izin keluar karena merindukanmu." Ujar Kai walau terdengar ragu di telinganya sendiri.

"Jincha? Merindukanku atau masakanku eoh?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"Sebenarnya selain kedua itu ditambah satu lagi." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tapi langsung mengerti saat Kai melangkah ke arahnya dan menekuk lututnya sambil mengecup perut buncit Luhan. "Dan aku merindukan si little princess." Ujar Kai sambil mengelus perut buncit Luhan.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan sambil melangkah pelan ke arah pantry.

"Eumm.. Pasta?" Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kai sampai menginginkan sepiring pasta.

"Mwo? Pasta? Jincha?" Luhan baru mendengar hari ini seorang Kai yang menyukai masakan khas korea, ingin menikmati pasta sebagai makan siang.

"Eh..ahahaha..maksudku hanya ingin saja, tapi kau bisa memasak apapun. Karena semua sama enaknya sayang." Kai gelagapan dan segera menetralkan kalimatnya.

"Oohh..begitu kah? Baiklah aku akan memasak tumis sayur juga daging panggang untukmu, mau membantu tuan Kim?"

"No problemo nyonya Kim."

"Yak! Dasar kau ini- kalau hyung mendengar dia nanti cemburu, tau!" Luhan mencubit pinggang Kai.

"Aishh.. Biar saja, mana tau menjadi kenyataan." Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dan Luhan tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hai.."

"Hai, sayang. Masuklah." Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan Sehun pun memasuki apartemen tersebut.

Kyungsoo meletakkan diatas meja majalah yang tadi ia baca sambil menunggu Sehun. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Sehun dan ingin mengecup bibir Sehun pelan. "Aku merindukanmu. Ada hal yang ingin kau katakan sayang?"

Sehun melihat sekeliling apartemen Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya adalah milik Kai. "Temanmu?" Sehun tak menjawab, malah bertanya.

"Eum..dia lagi keluar kota beberapa hari. Mau menemaniku disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memainkan kerah kemeja Sehun dan seakan-akan melihat kekasihnya hanya diam, Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja Sehun tetapi namja albino itu menahan jemarinya.

"Kyungie-ah.. Aku.."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Sehun dan ia seakan-akan tak berdiri di tempat. Mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti perasaan bersalah, menyesal, atau kecewa mungkin. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sehun menutup matanya sambil menghirup udara di sekitar yang seakan-akan berkurang. Tanpa membuka matanya —"Mianhae Kyungie-ah.. Aku ingin kita berhenti sampai disini."

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak percaya. "M-mwo?"

"Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sambil melangkah mundur. "Andwae..ANDWAE!" Pekiknya tak terima.

"Kyungie-ah, aku—"

"Apa ini karena Luhan? Katakan padaku dengan jelas!" Potongnya kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Kyungie.. Maafkan aku..aku—"

"Aku apa hah? Kau mau mengatakan 'aku mencintai Luhan' begitu? Tega sekali kau Sehun..apa salahku? APA SALAH KUU??!!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Sehun sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tau aku salah, kebersamaan kami membuat aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku terlalu—"

'PLAK'

"Hentikan Sehun.. Geumanhae.. GEUMANHAERAGOO!!" Kyungsoo memekik sekerasnya sambil menunjuk kearah wajah datar itu setelah menampar pipi Sehun dan kakinya lemas dengan lutut yang menyentuh lantai. Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya. Ia terisak.

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi ia terlalu mencintai Luhan dan menjadi egois seperti ini. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo dan ikut bertekuk lutut di depan namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkan eomma yang memaksaku untuk menjadi Yeonseok hyung saat itu. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak usah mengikuti apapun kemauan beliau. Tapi..saat itu aku memikirkan masa depan kita dan tak ingin di lempar kejalanan. Maafkan aku yang kekanak-kanakan."

"..." Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan masih terisak.

"Aku selalu mencoba menepis semua rasa yang ada dan selalu menginginkanmu cepat datang menguatkanku. Tapi.." Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan saat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku untuk menutupi kesetiaanmu yang telah habis eoh?"

Oh Tuhan, jangan salah paham Kyungsoo. Bukan itu maksud Sehun. "Tidak hyung. Semua ini sepenuhnya salahku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun..aku mohon, aku masih mencintaimu." Kyungsoo memelas dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Sehun. Yah, Kyungsoo masih mencintai Sehun dan mengharapkannya.

Sehun memegang jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku hyung..maafkan aku.." Sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Sungguh ia tak bisa melanjutkan lagi hubungannya ini. Sehun terlalu mencintai namja bermata rusa itu.

"Hyung.. Aku—"

"Untuk hari ini..aku mohon untuk hari ini saja aku tak ingin melihat wajah mu..pergi..hhh..JEBAAAAL!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema disetiap sudut ruang, membuat Sehun makin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Hyung—"

"KELUAAAR!!!"

Tubuh Sehun berjengit saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo yang mengusirnya keluar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu tapi sebelumnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Kita akan membicarakan ini kembali saat pertemuan keluarga nanti. Mianhae.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun pun keluar dari apartemen itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meremat kemejanya pada bagian dada. Rasanya sakit sekali, Sehun benar-benar tega padanya. Menyakiti hatinya, meninggalkannya seperti sampah. Kyungsoo tidak terima ini. Air matanya terus mengalir dan ia memukul keras dadanya. Oh Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Ia sulit bernafas, matanya merah menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hati sendirian Sehun-ah, kau akan lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Luhan-mu..ahahaha..kita lihat saja nanti,. Sehuuuuuun~ aaaa..jangan tinggalkan aku huaaaaa..." Kyungsoo terisak kembali dan air matanya pun mengalir kembali.

"Sehun andwaeee~ Seh— hughh..hueghhh.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan lehernya terasa penuh, seperti ingin mengeluarkan isi-perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang—hueghh..ueghh.." Cepat Kyungsoo berlari ke arah kitchen sink dan mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Hueg..hhh..huegh..hhh.." Ternyata yang keluar hanya lendir dan seketika tubuhnya lemas. Setelah berkumur-kumur ia pun melangkah kearah sofa menyandarkan tubuhnya tetapi terasa kurang karena ia masih merasa mual. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya meluruskan kakinya berusaha menutup matanya agar mualnya hilang.

"Oh..hhh..ada apa denganku..mual sekali."

Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

Drrttt.. Drrrrttt..

Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga meraba meja di sampingnya tanpa membuka matanya. Ponselnya bergetar dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya. Dengan otomatis menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeo—yeoboseyo.." Sapanya.

-"Pssttt..Sehun masih disana?"- ternyata Kai yang menghubunginya sambil berbisik.

"Cepat kemari..ughh..badanku tiba-tiba tidak enak." Kyungsoo masih menahan rasa mualnya.

-"Okay baby, in five minute!"- Ujar Kai sumringah dari seberang karena merindukan Kyungsoo entah kenapa.

Dan benar-benar dalam lima menit Kai telah berada di apartemen miliknya yang dipakai Kyungsoo untuk berjumpa dengan Sehun.

"Soo-ah.." Kai melangkah masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berbaring di atas sofa kuning gading-nya. Kai mempercepat langkahnya melihat 'friend with benefit-nya' itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

"Diamlah Jongin-ah. Aku—hughh.." Kyungsoo beranjak dengan cepat dan berlari kearah pantry sink kembali dan kembali memuntahkan lendir di tenggorokannya berkali-kali. Kai yang merasa kasihan pun berjalan kearahnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

Kai merasa dejavu tetapi dengan pria yang berbeda. Ia teringat pada Luhan yang pernah muntah-muntah dulu dirumah sakit. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Soo?" Tanya Kai kuatir melihat Kyungsoo lemas seperti itu.

"Entahlah..aku mual sekali, apa aku kena penyakit maag?"

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Akan aku antar..kajja." Kai merangkul Kyungsoo yang mengikuti kemana ia membawanya. Ia masih tetap menahan rasa mualnya.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Sehun memasuki apartemen tempatnya dan Luhan tinggal. Ia melihat Luhan yang merapikan piring juga beberapa mangkuk dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

"Ahh..hyung! Kau sudah pulang?" Luhan menyambutnya dengan tersenyum sangat manis dan rasa bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo pun terlupakan karena senyuman itu.

Sehun melangkah kearah Luhan yang juga ikut melangkah kearahnya dengan merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluknya erat. Sehun pun membalas memeluk Luhan dan mengecup sayang puncak kepalanya. "Kau makan siang sendirian sayang?" Tanya-nya pada Luhan yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Anio.." Jawabnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. "Kai datang dan ingin makan masakanku." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan Luhan seakan mengerti kegundahan pasangan hidupnya ini langsung tersenyum.

"Kai tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya makan dengan lahap, setelahnya ia menghubungi seseorang lalu pergi dengan cepat."

Sehun mengernyit menggumamkan 'tumben' karena ia tau Kai itu sangat ingin merebut Luhan darinya. Seperti saat ada Kyungsoo di kantor, ia selalu saja mengambil kesempatan untuk berada di dekat Luhan. Tapi Sehun senang jika Kai tidak melakukan apapun pada Luhan-nya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin makan masakan yang paling spesial dari jemari calon 'istriku' yang cantik ini." Ujar Sehun sembari mengecup lembut punggung tangan Luhan yang lentik.

"Ishh..aku ini tampan dan aku juga manly jika kau lupa hyung!" Pekik Luhan protes dan tentu saja melihat itu Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri. Walaupun Luhan berkata ia manly, tapi tetap saja Luhan mempunyai jiwa ke'ibu'an dan yang pasti ia akan menjadi seorang 'mommy' bulan depan. Sehun tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya saat Luhan menariknya dan memberi tahu jika ia telah memasak untuk Sehun makanan spesial dan tentu saja masih hangat.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

"MWO!!" Kai memekik tak percaya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. TIDAK DOKTER!! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU HAMIL SEDANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA RAHIM!!!" Dan kini Kyungsoo pun ikut memekik setelahnya.

"Tuan Do.. Tenangkan dirimu. Semua mungkin saja terjadi, ini anugerah."

"Tidak dokter! Aku tidak mau anugerah ini. TIDAK DOKTER!!" Kyungsoo memukul perutnya yang telah dinyatakan ada rahim yang telah terisi benih dari seseorang yang selalu bersamanya, Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"DO KYUNGSOO!!" Sang dokter memekik dengan keras agar Kyungsoo menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Chen-hyung.. Kau tak mengerti, aku..aku tidak boleh hamil~ tidak hyuuuung~" Kyungsoo terisak tak menerima dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Dokter bernama Kim Jongdae dengan panggilan Chen itu hanya bisa menggelengkan wajahnya. "Kehamilanmu baru berjalan satu minggu. Kalian berdua harus bisa menerimanya, kar—"

"Aku ingin kau menggugurkan kandunganku ini hyung!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Sang dokter hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Kau sudah gila Kyungsoo! Bagaimana jika tuan dan nyonya Song selaku orang tua-mu mengetahui kalau aku telah membunuh cucu mereka? Aku bisa di penjara dan dipecat dari kantor pusat milik keluarga-mu, dan aku tidak segila itu untuk melakukan hal bodoh."

Kyungsoo masih terisak dan Kai? Hanya bisa diam tak bisa melakukan apapun. Otaknya blank saat ini, benar-benar kosong tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menerawang seperti orang tolol yang tak tau kemana arah hidupnya. Seketika tubuhnya merosot lunglai pada sofa di ruangan tersebut. Menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa-rasanya apa yang terjadi ini diluar nalar dan ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dengan sang dokter yang mengusap punggungnya.

Mendengar tangisan itu Kai menutup matanya dan berharap ini hanya mimpi, tetapi tidak- ini nyata. Itu perbuatannya, benihnya, calon anaknya, darah dagingnya. Yang ia inginkan adalah Luhan yang mengandung benihnya, tapi dengan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menjaga nafsu juga 'miliknya' sampai ia menghamili Kyungsoo saat ini.

Haruskah ia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan haruskah mimpi-mimpinya untuk membangun keluarga bersama Luhan akan berakhir..tidak..Kai masih mencintai Luhan dan mendambakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan calon anaknya? Darah dagingnya? Kai tak mampu berpikir sekarang.

.

.

"Uughh..aku kenyang sekali sayang."

"Benarkah? Tapi serius, kau menghabiskan semua sayang. Ternyata kau kelaparan sekali hyung." Luhan tak percaya melihat semua piring kosong dihadapannya. Samgyupsal, sup daging, bibimbap, tumisan capchay dan bebek peking yang ditumis dengan bumbu chinese herbal ludes tak tersisa.

Sehun menepuk pahanya yang kokoh agar Luhan duduk dipangkuannya. Setelah duduk dipangkuan Sehun, namja rusa itu merasa kuatir. "Apa aku tidak berat, hyung?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dan sungguh Luhan sangat menyukai senyum itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, seberat apapun aku tidak perduli. Asal kau selalu disisiku..arraseo?!" Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan lalu mengecup pundak Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Arrayeo captain!" Jawab Luhan lalu membalas mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ahhh..aku merasa masih kelaparan." Sehun menatap Luhan mesum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan-akan merajuk.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu aku lihat stok daging dulu di kulkas."

Saat Luhan akan beranjak, Sehun menahan tubuh mungilnya dan sesaat Luhan memekik tertahan karena Sehun telah mengangkat tubuh Luhan. "Hyung? Katanya kau masih lapar."

"Eum..Sehun besar memang sudah kenyang, tapi Sehun kecil masih sangat lapar." Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, melihat itu Sehun tersenyum senang karena ia ingin memakan Luhan dalam artian lain pada minggu-siang seperti ini.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Malam ini seakan-akan mereka kembali menjadi orang lain seperti diawal perjanjian mereka untuk memisahkan pasangan HunHan. Kyungsoo tak lagi memasuki kamar utama pada apartemen Kai. Ia langsung melangkah kearah kamar yang hampir dua bulan tak lagi ia masuki.

Kai yang melihat itu terasa ruang di dadanya menyempit seakan sulit bernafas, lalu ia memasuki kamar itu sendirian. Ia menatap kamar yang tempat tidur itu masih berantakan akibat ulah panas mereka tadi malam sampai menjelang tadi pagi. Kai menutup matanya dan ia telah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat ia dengan cepat membuka pintu seketika itu juga ia melihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku.. / Aku.."

"Kau dulu.. / Kau dulu.." Mereka membuka suaranya bersamaan.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo memulai. "Aku ingin bantuanmu lagi dan ini akan menyelamatkan masalah pelik antara kita berdua." Ujarnya lagi.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Bantuan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan seringaiannya sambil menarik jemari Kai untuk masuk kekamar utama milik Kai perlahan.

.

.

Sehun menatap lembut wajah manis Luhan yang tertidur. Ia masih lelah karena Sehun terus saja mengajaknya bercinta sampai ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Selimut yang berserakan tak lagi menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Luhan yang tak tahan dingin menjadi hangat karena Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya dengan pelukan yang sungguh sangat seduktif.

Jujur saja tadi malam Sehun merasakan ketakutan yang entah kenapa datang tiba-tiba saat ia menjamah Luhan.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar Luhan mendesahkan nama Yeonseok, hyung-nya yang telah meninggal. Kecewa juga rasa sedih bersemayam di hati juga otaknya. Tapi yang lebih menjadi pikirannya adalah, dengan Luhan yang ternyata sadar sebelum ia menikahi namja bermata rusa ini.

Sehun sadar dan harus bergerak cepat. Urusan keluarga Kyungsoo nanti bisa ia urus.

Sehun beranjak perlahan agar Luhan tak terbangun dari tidur cantik-nya. Ini kesalahan Sehun yang telah membuat Luhan lelah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menahan libido-nya jika Luhan berada di sekitarnya. Andai Luhan menjadi pasangan hidup-nya nanti, tak akan ia biarkan Luhan tidur dengan tenang. Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala mesum-nya jika memikirkan Luhan.

Sebelum little Sehun terbangun kembali, ia harus cepat mandi air dingin dan bersiap-siap. Setelah mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, cepat ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan membuang jauh keinginannya menjamah Luhan lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap gedung tinggi menjulang dihadapannya. Siang ini ia harus memulai apa yang telah ia sepakati bersama Kai tadi malam. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun meninggalkannya demi Luhan yang sungguh membuat Kyungsoo muak.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kyungsoo memasuki gedung sekaligus menekan angka 5 pada untuk ruang para pejabat tinggi kantor termasuk ruangan Sehun.

Tetapi sebelum itu ia harus menemui Kai agar melancarkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Setelah mencari, ia menemukan tag atau papan kecil yang tertempel di pintu dengan tulisan hangeul 'Kepala Staf'. Tanpa mengetuk ia masuk dengan santai kesana, seakan-akan ia sangat mengenal ruangan ini. Tentu saja ia mengenal ruangan ini, setelah kamar Kai- ruangan ini pun menjadi tempat mereka bergumul jika saling menginginkan tanpa siapapun yang mengetahui-nya.

"Kyung-ie?" Kai membuka kaca mata bacanya masih menatap Kyungsoo yang seenaknya mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukannya malam ini juga, dan kau harus membawanya lalu melihat semua yang terjadi."

"Kyungsoo..seperti kataku tadi malam bahwa aku bisa bertanggung jawab dan menikahi—"

"Tidak!" Potong Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak saling mencintai, dan aku masih mengharapkan Sehun. Anakmu akan membantuku melancarkan rencana kita."

Kai memijit dahinya, ia tak habis pikir dengan kemauan Kyungsoo. Padahal ia telah memutuskan akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan anak mereka nantinya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan..bukan. Tapi ia harus bagaimana, sungguh ia masih mencintai Luhan. Akan tetapi jika begini ia akan berusaha menjadi suami juga appa yang baik bagi anak mereka. Namun apa? Kyungsoo malah meminta bantuan yang sungguh membuat hatinya kesal.

Ia hanya menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo melangkah lagi keruangan Sehun untuk menjalankan rencana awalnya.

Ia menatap sang sekretaris dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Sang sekretaris yang mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo dengan cepat memberitahukan kepada Sehun dan setelahnya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan CEO.

"Kyungsoo hyung." Oh sungguh panggilan itu membuat telinganya sakit, begitu juga hati-nya. Tak ada lagi kelembutan di sana. Ia menatap Sehun kecewa. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat. "Apa.. Apakah kau tidak menyimpan sedikit saja rasa untukku Sehun? Wa-walau hanya seujung kuku?" Tanya-nya pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya penuh arti.

"Hy-hyung.." Sehun menatap bola mata indah itu dan memegang dadanya. Tak ada lagi getaran dulu yang slalu membuatnya ingin selalu bersama pria ini. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan menunduk tak bisa menatap mata bulat itu. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Kyungsoo lagi dan jawabannya itu memang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya lebih dari perasaan kecewa juga ada perasaan marah dan kesal karena Luhan mampu merebut Sehun tanpa mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

"Baiklah Sehun.. Aku akan pergi menjauh darimu, tapi..bolehkah kita melakukan sedikit ucapan selamat jalan seperti..farewell misalnya?" Kyungsoo berharap.

Sehun menatap kembali wajah Kyungsoo. Mungkin tak ada salahnya melakukan perpisahan dan ia akan bebas tanpa ada ikatan dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun pun meng'iya'kan keinginan Kyungsoo itu.

"Baiklah hyung, kau ingin kita bertemu dimana?"

Didalam hati Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bar xxx di Chungdam-dong, Gangnam-gu jam 10 malam ini. Bisakah?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi meng'iya'kan keinginan Kyungsoo tanpa mengetahui ada seringaian disana. "Baiklah Sehun, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan Sehun sambil sedikit berlari.

Ternyata ia ingin muntah lagi. Setelah menemukan toilet, ia cepat memasukinya dan mencari wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi dari tenggorokannya.

Berkali-kali ia muntah tanpa mengetahui Chanyeol yang keluar dari bilik toilet memandangnya kasihan karena ia seakan muntah tapi tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

"Apa kau okay?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara berat yang bertanya padanya. Seketika rasa mualnya hilang saat ia menatap namja tinggi di belakangnya.

"A-aku baik..pe-permisi.." Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, ia takut rencananya gagal karena orang lain curiga. Apalagi namja tinggi itu adalah karyawan Sehun.

"Aneh, muntah-muntah seperti orang hamil saja." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu bernyanyi menyebutkan nama korea Bai Xian dalam liriknya. Saat keluar ia hampir menabrak sahabatnya Kai.

"Ya! Hati-hati, jangan bernyanyi terus. Kau hampir menabrakku tiang."

"Oehoo..kau menyebutku tiang sedang kita hanya beda beberapa senti dan itu sangat tipis sekali kau tau itam?"

"Hoi..aku tan bukan hitam, tan itu seksy, sialan!"

"Ck.. Baiklah..baiklah..tuan tan, silakan buang air!" Chanyeol berdecih dan meninggalkan Kai, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan menahan lengan Kai cepat.

"Wae geure?" Tanya Kai saat Chanyeol menatapnya seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eum..itu..tadi aku melihat pacar Sehun atasan kita. Dia..dia muntah-muntah seperti—yah kau tau lah. Sepertinya ia lagi sakit." Kalimat dari Chanyeol membuat Kai terbelalak dan tak jadi masuk ke dalam toilet, karena namja tan itu sudah berlari menjauh.

Chanyeol yang melihat menjadi tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kenapa juga Kai harus mencarinya? Apa Kai sudah seperti Sehun?

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan melebarkan bola matanya. Ya Tuhan, apa benar itu terjadi? Ia harus diam dan tidak mengatakannya pada Bai Xian jika analisanya ini benar.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Sehun menatap bar yang akan ia masuki. Ada rasa was-was tapi entah kenapa ia harus masuk ke dalam dan menyelesaikan semuanya agar Kyungsoo tidak mengganggunya lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Pandangannya mengarah langsung pada namja mungil yang melambaikan tangannya.

Itu Kyungsoo yang telah menunggunya di meja bagian ujung sebelah kiri. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang, tapi ia tetap melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sehun-ah..akhirnya kau datang." Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun lalu mencoba mengecup bibir namja albino itu, tapi dengan cepat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya- jadi kecupan itu hanya mengenai pipi kirinya saja.

Sehun tau Kyungsoo tersenyum masam dan terlihat kaku.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku lupa jika kita telah putus tadi." Kyungsoo pun melepaskan lengannya pada leher Sehun lalu berusaha kembali duduk tetapi hampir terjatuh dan Sehun dengan sigap menangkap pinggul Kyungsoo.

"Hyung..kau mabuk.."

"Eumhh..tidak Sehun, aku tidak mabuk." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pegangan Sehun dan duduk dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyangkal, tapi Sehun melihatnya bahwa ia memang mabuk. "Temani aku minum Sehun-ah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf hyung, kita sama-sama sudah tak minum lagi dan hari ini kenapa hyung minum lagi?" Sehun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oh ayolah Sehun..hari iniii saja. Demi aku yang akan berpisah denganmu.." Kyungsoo mengangkat satu gelas yang telah terisi tequila lalu ia pun mengangkat gelasnya sendiri.

Awalnya Sehun ragu meminumnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terpaksa menenggak satu gelas yang di berikan Kyungsoo bersama dan namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum manis kearah Sehun sangat manis, sampai-sampai Sehun pun membalas senyuman itu sebelum ia pingsan dengan suara ber'debum' diatas meja.

"Ahahaha..hahahaha..kau pikir aku bodoh melepaskanmu begitu saja EOH???" Kyungsoo membanting gelasnya kasar. "Kau bilang aku mabuk??? Aku tidak mabuk Sehun!! Kau yang mabuk..oh tidak sayang..kau pingsan ahahahaha..." Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Permainan dimulai..aku akan menunggumu dihotel yang kita booking tadi.." Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan itu lalu tersenyum miring kearah Sehun. "Kau milikku Sehun. Jika kau tidak menjadi milikku.." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya sambil menyeringai. "Luhan juga tidak!" Lanjutnya.

.

.

"Ughh..berat sekali kau Sehun? Security, tolong aku." Seorang security pun dengan cepat melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang telah turun dari taxi sambil memapah Sehun.

"Selamat malam menjelang pagi tuan, anda mau reservasi kamar?" Seorang resepsionis melayani Kyungsoo saat ia ingin meminta key card.

"Tidak, tapi tunanganku tadi sore telah membooking kamar." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun yang kini pingsan sambil di papah oleh security hotel.

"Maaf tuan, bisa saya lihat tanda pengenalnya."

Kyungsoo merogoh dompet Sehun dan memberikan kartu tanda pengenal milik Sehun. Setelah sang resepsionis melihatnya lalu mengetik nama Sehun dengan lengkap. Sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo lalu ia mengembalikan kartu tersebut.

"Apakah ada barang yang ingin dibawa tuan?" Tanya si resepsionis dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah tuan, atas nama tuan Oh Sehun tadi sore memang membooking lux-room—dan silahkan ini kartu kuncinya. Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat." Lanjut sang resepsionis tersebut sopan.

Kyungsoo menerima kartu tersebut. "Terima kasih." Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melangkah kearah lift sambil menatap Sehun yang masih di papah sang security.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar, Kyungsoo pun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar itu. Melangkah dengan anggunnya kearah namja yang ia yakin akan pingsan sampai pagi.

Sehun..setelah malam ini, kau akan sepenuhnya milikku. Gumamnya sambil tertawa licik didalam hati. Aku akan menjadi Oh Kyungsoo untukmu, dan anak ini akan menjadi pengikat bagi kita berdua Oh Sehun sayang- lanjutnya lagi dalam hati sambil membelai wajah Sehun, turun keleher jenjang pria albino itu dan membuka kancing milik pria tinggi itu satu persatu untuk menjalankan keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Alohaaaa...

Aqyuu apdet egein..

Ini sangat telat dan maafkan aku :'(

Aku tau, yang lalu emang hunhan-nya kurang dan lebih banyak kaisoo, banyak yang kecewa..mianhae..

Tapi aku lakukan karena emang sesuai konsep yang aku buat.

Jalan cerita emang harus seperti itu, karena kerangka ceritanya harus memasukkan bagaimana kaisoo bisa bersama tetapi tidak bisa bersatu dan akhirnya tentu saja bersatu kembali demi kedamaian hunhan ehehehe...walau kalian kecewa aku suka dengan review apapun dari kalian, karena semua sungguh membuat aku menjadi makin semangat mempersatukan Luhan.

Anyway ada ide kah untuk memasukkan nama cast yang akan menjadi little princess dari Luhan dan Yeonseok? Aku butuh masukkan (_̩̩̀) hikkss

Baiklah..its time to reply all review for previously chapyyy!!!

Luhan204 : harusnya begitu chingu, tapi di chap ini apakah cinta mereka bermekaran? Mueheehehehe *tertawa nistaahh*

ai no dobe : siiiippppp!!!!

Izu hn : wakakakakkakak *cuma bisa ngakak hikksss!*

AmaterasuUchihl : gw jg demen Kyungsoo hamidun ekekekek.

selynLH7 : yo'i chinguuu..disini semenya semua mesummmm!!! Hahahaa.. Sorry say..lado mudo dah indak ado..akakakak.

Feyaliaz307 : hoalaaaaahhh senengnyaaaaa ada yg kangeeennn..huaaaa peyuuuukkkk!!! Luhan bakal sembuh..aseeeekkk!!

sehunluhan0905 : segeraaaa saaayyyy.. Segeraaaaaaa!!!!

hannie080 : hikksss maapkeeuuun..

SyiSehun : eummm...kea'a belum berkembang udah layu duluan deh sayyy ehehehe..*kabuuurrr..*

ohshyn76 : iya ni thooorrr..hunhan-nya kurang!! Pelit bgt si thor-thor ini.. *eh???

ofratalos : kirain apa chingu? Eheheheh...

Apink464 : hikkss...maapkeuuunn daqyuuu... Ssiaaapppp!!! Semangaaaaatttt!!!!

sese45 : ehehehe..iya nih..di chap lalu emang kurang hunhan-nya.

Okeeeehhhh...makasiiiiihhh bgt buat semua yang foll and fav juga review dan silent reader..kalian sangat berharga..luph yu ol..

Review lagiiiii yaaaaaaa...


	17. Chapter 17

Spoiled Engagement

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu lagi hubungan kalian yang sudah bahagia, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu sayang. Tapi kalau kau tak yakin, kau tak perlu kesana." Ujar Kai mencoba meyakinkan Luhan, dan sebenarnya bukan ini yang ia mau. Jujur Kai takut terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan karena ia masih cinta. Benarkah ia masih mencintai Luhan? Tentu saja ia masih..ya masih..

Luhan menatap dalam mata Kai entahlah tapi Luhan melihat juga mendengar kebenaran dalam matanya dan ucapannya. "Haruskah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Luhan seakan sulit percaya. Bisa saja Sehun mengadakan pertemuan di hotel bukan untuk menginap tapi untuk bertemu klien.

Kai mengusap lembut surai Luhan. "Kalau kau tidak yakin, tidak usah kesana sayang." Kai tersenyum lalu mengusap dan menggenggam jemari Luhan. Tapi ini tak seperti dulu, getaran pada dadanya seakan berkurang.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman itu, ia kuatir namja yang ia anggap Yeonseok itu menghianatinya. Tadi malam tunangannya itu mengatakan bahwa dia hanya pergi sebentar. Tapi sampai pagi dia belum juga pulang. Ponselnya juga dimatikan dan Luhan benar-benar kuatir kini.

"Kai-ah.." Luhan terdengar lesu dan Kai menoleh padanya menunggu apa yang ingin Luhan katakan. "Bisa antarkan aku ke hotel yang kau katakan tadi."

Kai menatap Luhan yang semakin terlihat lesu. "Baiklah, apa aku boleh menemanimu sampai kamar 456?" Tanya Kai penuh harap.

"Jangan. Biar aku sendiri yang melihat. Apakah hyung melakukan suatu hal kotor di belakangku."

"Luhan.."

"Kai-ah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah heumm.." Luhan pun masuk kekamar miliknya dan mengganti pakaian rumahan dengan kaos oblong juga coat panjang untuk menutupi perut buncitnya.

.

.

~I'M NOT HIM~

.

.

"Eunghh..Luhanhh..sayanghh..akhh..kepalaku.." Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening dan berat, bahkan ia lupa berapa gelas yang ia minum. Tapi—

"I-ini dimana.." Sehun menatap kesekeliling, dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar mewah—dan terlihat seperti..

"Ho-hotel?" Sehun gelagapan, tetapi lengannya serasa berat dan ia berharap bahwa Luhan lah yang ada dalam pelukannya. Tetapi—

Matanya membola seakan ingin keluar saat menatap bukan Luhan yang ia peluk, akan tetapi pria itu—

"Ke..Kyungsoo hu-hyung?!" Pikiran Sehun seketika hampa dan serasa bodoh sekaligus dungu saat ini. Ya Tuhan..apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo??

"Nghh..Sehun..kau sudah bangun? Awhhss..sakit.." Sehun bergidik saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tak memakai apapun pada tubuhnya seketika merasakan perih pada bagian bawahnya. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak lagi aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Lirihnya dalam hati. Lalu Sehun pun memandang tak percaya pada keadaan dirinya yang tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Kyungsoo- ia juga tak memakai apapun pada tubuhnya dan ia mencium bau sper—Oh tidak.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"H-hyung..ap-apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang entah mengartikan apa. Wuah akting yang sangat meyakinkan, membuat Sehun terlihat merasa bersalah kini. Do Kyungsoo..kau memang pintar, seharusnya kau menjadi artis film. Gumamnya bangga didalam hati.

"Se-Sehun..i-ini.." Kyungsoo menjilat bibir bawahnya berusaha bernafas dengan baik, dan Sehun masih menunggu. "Kau mabuk dan tak terkendali. K-kau menarikku ke hotel ini dan..dan kau memaksa aku..ak—"

Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo cepat dan namja bermata bulat itu tak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya karena perlakuan Sehun tersebut. "Cukup hyung..jangan dilanjutkan lagi..maafkan aku..aku..a-aku.."

"Tidak Sehun!" Kyungsoo mengantup mulit Sehun dengan jemarinya. "Anggap ini hadiah terakhir dariku untuk perpisahan kita. Dan..dan aku tidak akan melupakan semua ini."

"Hy-hyung..aku—"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Mereka berdua saling memandang. "Mu-mungkin itu pelayan.." Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya. "Biar aku akh—" Kyungsoo mencoba beranjak tetapi Sehun melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu pun tak sampai hati.

"Biar aku saja hyung.." Sehun menggapai celana jeansnya dilantai, memakainya cepat dan melangkah ke pintu berusaha dengan cepat membuka.

Cklek!

"Ya..sia—Luhan??!"

"Hyu—" Luhan tak mampu melanjutkan saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang bertelanjang dada.

"Siapa Hun-ah.." Terdengar suara dari dalam membuat Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat suara siapa itu. Mata Luhan memicing lalu seketika terbuka dengan lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Luhan..i-ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. I-ini—"

PLAK!!!

"Aku..aku pikir kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu hyung.." Luhan menampar pipi Sehun yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan~ ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan sayang. Dengarkan aku—"

"Cukup hyung! Kau janji menikahiku tapi kau berubah..dan aku sabar. Kau berlaku kasar saat aku mengandung anakmu dan aku juga sabar. Aku pikir kau semakin mencintaiku..tapi—" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air matanya kini membasahi pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku percaya saat Kai juga Bai Xian mengatakan kau sudah mati!" Ucap Luhan geram.

"Luhan dengar..ini hanya salah—"

"HENTIKAN! Jangan katakan apapun lagi hyung! Cukup -hks- cukup hyung.." Luhan terisak dan mundur perlahan.

"Luhan..dengarkan aku..jangan pergi.."

Luhan tetap memundurkan langkahnya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan akan meninggalkan Sehun.

"LUHAN BERHENTI!!"

Teriakan Sehun menggema di lorong hotel tersebut, membuat Luhan terdiam kaku tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menarik nafasnya berusaha kuat menghadapi pria yang memanggilnya kini. Luhan pun berbalik menatap pria yang ia anggap Yeonseok dengan tatapan kekecewaan.

"Terima kasih hyungie—terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu selama ini, menjadikanku kekasihmu—tunanganmu serta teman hidupmu, aku tak akan melupakannya—kita akan berpisah, tapi.. Hyung biarkan aku menjadi adik terbaikmu, kita memulai dari awal lagi—aku akan menjadi adik terbaik mu, otte?" Sahut Luhan dengan tawarannya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya.

Sehun terdiam kaku tanpa menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan hanya menatap mimik tulus Luhan dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, andai saja bisa Sehun ingin menghapus air mata itu dan memeluk Luhan erat, tapi—ia tak bisa, ia sudah banyak menyakiti Luhan diawal kebersamaan mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan Luhan sedikitpun, tapi Sehun tak ingin menjadi teman atau apapun kecuali menjadi suami sah Luhan.

Saat Luhan menunduk dan akan menarik tangannya yang tak Sehun sambut tiba-tiba—

"Aku bukan Oh Yeonseok."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan ia ingin tertawa dengan lelucon yang pria didepannya ini katakan.

"M-mwo?"

"Aku.." Sehun menarik nafas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya..ia tak ingin disalahkan lagi.

"Aku. Oh. Sehun. Adik kandung mendiang Oh Yeonseok hyung."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, ia terkekeh mengejek. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin disaat begini tunangan yang ia kenal dengan sangat ini mengatakan kalau dia Sehun.

"Kau Sehun?" Luhan tersenyum miring, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pria di depannya ini. Mengatakan dirinya mati dan menganggap dia adalah Oh Sehun sang adik.

"Pesawat Asiana Airlines Boeing 767-300F, kau ingat? Kecelakaan yang terjadi karena mengalami kerusakan mesin. Pesawat terjatuh di sungai Yalu." Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Yeonseok hyung bukannya tidak jadi menaiki pesawat itu. Tapi ia memang naik pesawat itu menuju Beijing untuk menjemput kau dan Baekhyun dan hyung sekalian meminta izin pada mendiang kedua orang tua mu untuk menikahimu di Seoul." Luhan kini membeku dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak terima sampai kau tak sadarkan di—"

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

Sehun tercekat ingin tau pekikan siapa yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Sehun!" Ternyata Kai yang berteriak. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, bukan ini. "Cukup, aku mohon." Kai menatap ke arah Sehun lalu menatap kearah Luhan yang kini mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih melihat semua yang terjadi memandang Kai dengan kesal. Segala umpatan dalam hatinya ia layangkan untuk Kai yang menginterupsi semua yang Sehun lakukan. Ia ingin Luhan sadar dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengatakan semua." Sehun tak perduli lalu ia menatap Luhan lagi. "Kau..kau datang ke Seoul lalu melihatku dan berteriak memanggilku 'Yeonseok' dan eomma.. Eomma memaksaku untuk menjadi hyung-ku sendiri. Selama kita bersama aku..aku lama-lama mencintaimu Luhan..aku mencintaimu sampai aku melupa—" tidak, Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tidak ingin sampai Luhan tau ia memiliki kekasih.

"SAMPAI DIA MELUPAKAN AKU, KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI!!"

Oh tidak, Sehun melupakan Kyungsoo. Bukan ini yang Sehun inginkan. Luhan tidak boleh tau ini. Tidak!

"Ky-Kyung—"

"WAEEE?? AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA BAHWA DIA MEREBUTMU DARIKU..DARIKU!!" Kyungsoo tidak perduli karena ia hanya ingin Sehun.

PLAK

Kyungsoo terjatuh dan pelaku yang menamparnya adalah..

"DIAM DO KYUNGSOO! CUKUP!" Adalah Kai.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya karena orang yang seharusnya berada di pihaknya menamparnya.

"K-kau Sehun?" Luhan melangkah perlahan mendekati Sehun. Jemarinya terulur akan menyentuh wajah pria albino itu, tetapi—

"Aaaakhh—" seketika Luhan menarik jemarinya sendiri dan menahan kepalanya, ia merasakan sakit yang hebat.

"Yo—Yeonseok..nae Yeonseokie..eodi..eodi..YEONSEOK!! YEONSEOK..ANDWAEEE! AAAAKH..SAKIIIT!!" Luhan mencengkeram surainya yang terasa sakit karena tak mampu berpikir lagi.

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang Yeonseok menari-nari di kepala Luhan. Bagian demi bagian momen yang terjadi pada Yeonseok dan dirinya makin jelas terlihat.

Dan sampai pada di bagian jasad Yeonseok yang telah dikremasi juga pada hari acara penghormatan terakhir juga terpampang jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Andwae..ANDWAEEE.." Luhan memekik tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi. Sehun dengan cepat memegang kedua pundak Luhan saat dirinya merasakan sakit yang hebat pada kepalanya.

"YEONSEOOOK..SAKIIIT..AAAAKH..YEON—hukk.." Seketika mata Luhan terbelalak, Sehun yang terus memanggil namanya tak lagi terdengar di telinga Luhan. Matanya perlahan tertutup dengan diikuti tubuh yang beringsut akan terjatuh lemas.

"LUHAN!" Sehun dan Kai meneriakkan nama Luhan bersamaan, karena melihat tubuh mungil dengan perut yang besar akan terjatuh. Secepat kedipan mata Sehun menahan tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya.

"Luhan tidak Luhan..bangun..tidak..kau harus bangun Luhan." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuh atasnya yang topless ia mengangkat Luhan ala bridal dan berlari menuju lobby menyuruh security untuk memanggil taxi agar membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan adanya Kyungsoo juga Kai disana, yang ia pikirkan hanya Luhan harus cepat di selamatkan.

"Luhan..tidak sayang..kau harus baik-baik saja, aku mohon." Sehun terisak sambil menciumi jemari Luhan saat mereka berdua didalam taxi.

"Pak, tolong..ke klinik terdekat."

.

.

"Kenapa kau menamparku sialan? Seharusnya kau membelaku, bukan Luhan!" Kyungsoo menarik kerah kai dan memukuli dada bidang pria tan itu berkali-kali karena kesal.

"CUKUP KYUNGSOO! Cukup aku mohon." Kai menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kai tidak tau, tapi ia harus menghentikan Kyungsoo walaupun semua ini terlambat.

Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Kai yang menatapnya penuh air mata. Kai menangis.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu mereka lagi." Kai membelai wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu...aku..tidak, tapi kita..kita akan belajar saling mencintai, okay?" Kai menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo yang masih saja menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, membuat tengkuknya terlepas dari cengkraman lembut Kai. Namja bermata bulat itu pun kini terlihat menjauh. Kemeja Sehun yang ia pakai tadi untuk menutupi tubuhnya tak ia lepas. Mata bulatnya mencari skinny jeans yang ia pakai tadi malam. Kyungsoo memakainya cepat tanpa perduli dengan Kai yang tak lepas menatapnya. Namja tan itu pun tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo memang keras kepala. Kini Kai tersulut emosi.

"Setidaknya kau punya sedikit saja rasa malu. Apa harga-mu begitu murahnya tuan Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan membenarkan celana yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya berbalik, matanya kini menatap Kai tajam. Rasanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan padanya.

"Apa maksud-mu?!"

Kai tersenyum miring walau tersirat roman pahit disana. "Kau tau apa maksud-ku Do Kyungsoo!" Kai mengusap wajahnya.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu lagi dan Luhan juga sampai kapanpun akan hanya mencintai Yeonseok. Tapi bisa saja Sehun mengambil Luhan karena kemiripan mereka, mengertilah."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang seharusnya mengerti. Aku menginginkan Sehun dan kau menginginkan Luhan. Apa kau lupa rencana kita? Eoh?" Kai terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Awalnya begitu, tapi sejak Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya dan membuat dirinya tak bisa hanya tinggal diam.

"Kalau kau menyerah, biar aku yang maju sendiri. Dari awal juga aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo tajam sambil membenarkan rambutnya dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

"Ahh..sial, ponselku dimana?" Sehun yang gelagapan karena lupa meninggalkan ponselnya entah dimana segera berlari ke lobby rumah sakit.

"Selamat siang tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang suster yang berjaga di bagian resepsionis.

"Aku butuh telefon, kekasihku pingsan dan sekarang berada di UGD." Suster itu memandang aneh kearah Sehun yang topless. Walau tampan tapi sungguh ini tidak sopan.

"Ini silahkan tuan. Pakai line 2." Ujar sang suster.

"Terima kasih." Sehun pun menekan nomor rumahnya cepat. Terdengar nada masuk dan Sehun menunggu sambil mengetuk meja dengan telunjuknya.

-"Kediaman Oh, selamat siang."-

"Bibi Kim, aku Sehun. Apa eomma ada dirumah? Kalau ada, cepat panggilkan. Ini penting."

-"Ne, tuan muda."- terdengar derapan langkah seperti berlari. 'Nyonya Oh.. Tuan muda.. Pe-penting' suara kepala maid kediaman Oh itu pun memekik saat bertemu dengan Nyonya besar. Oh Seo Hyun.

-"Ne chagi.. Waeyo.."-

"Eomma! Segera kerumah sakit N sekarang, Luhan pingsan!"

-"MWO!! BAGAIMANA BISA ANAK—"-

"Eomma! Nanti saja pertanyaannya. Sekarang kerumah sakit N dan jangan lupa, kabari Baekhyun juga bawa beberapa jeans dan T-shirt milikku."

-"Eonnie..tolong masukkan beberapa baju dan celana panjang Sehun kedalam tas..cepat ne.."- terdengar suara Nyonya Oh memekik pada sang kepala maid. Lalu terdengar kembali pekikan yang tak kalah keras 'Ne!'. Sekedar informasi dari Sehun. Sang kepala maid adalah sahabat sang eomma waktu di sekolah dulu.

-"Sehun? Kau masih disana?"-

"Ne, eomma..aku akan memesan kamar untuk Luhan. Jangan lupa beritahu appa!" Sehun pun menutup telefon rumah sakit yang ia pakai lalu memesan kamar VVIP untuk Luhan dan masih saja tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang topless tetapi saat ia akan pergi keruang UGD setelah administrasi kamar Luhan—

"Maaf tuan." Sehun menoleh kearah sang suster tadi dan menatapnya tajam, seketika sang suster merasa gugup dan Sehun tetap menunggu apa yang ingin diutarakan sang suster.

"Walau anda bukan pasien rumah sakit ini, tetapi anda bisa memakai ini untuk sementara waktu." Sang suster menyodorkan satu setelan piyama berwarna biru tosca muda, tetapi Sehun hanya memandang pakaian tersebut dan ia sungguh tidak su—

"Semua yang berada diruangan ini memandang anda dengan tatapan yang tentu saja tidak senang tuan, maafkan saya." Sang suster tersenyum kaku melihat tatapan tajam Sehun yang memang tampan itu tetapi terlihat menakutkan jika di tatap lebih dalam.

Sehun menghempas nafasnya dan mengambil pakaian tersebut dari tangan sang suster. "Baiklah, di lantai berapa kamar yang aku pesan tadi."

Sang suster jaga menekan beberapa tombol pada computernya. "Baiklah tuan, kamar VVIP Bougainvillea dilantai empat, silahkan."

"Kamsahamnida!" Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift lalu menekan angka empat pada tombol sebelah kanan dinding dekat pintu lift tanpa mengetahui seseorang melihatnya dengan mata yang memicing dan dahi yang mengkerut.

Didalam lift tak henti-henti Sehun memanjatkan do'a agar Luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Tuhan..aku mohon agar Luhan dan kandungannya baik-baik saja. Aku harap ingatannya belum kembali..jangan dulu Tuhan..aku mohon.." Sehun menggumam penuh kesedihan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pakaian pasien yang di berikan padanya.

Dan Luhan? Bagaimana keadaannya?

Ruangan berwarna putih dengan pintu kaca bertuliskan UGD dibagian atasnya saat ini tengah dipenuhi seorang dokter jaga pagi juga beberapa suster melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan memberi infus juga mengecek detak nadi dan melakukan USG untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan bayi yang berada di dalam perut namja bermata rusa itu, apakah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Cklek!

Pintu kaca itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang dokter lagi yang ternyata..

"Dokter Zhang!"

Yixing sang sahabat yang melihat dalam list pemesanan kamar VVIP ada nama Luhan masuk rumah sakit tadi karena ia melihat Sehun yang topless berkeliaran disekitaran lobi juga bagian administrasi membuat rasa penasarannya mencuat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pasien ini dokter Kim?" Tanya Yixing pada dokter yang ber-name tag Kim Junmyeon.

Sang dokter yang terkenal dengan senyuman angel-nya itu menatap rekannya. "Kau kenal pada pasien ini?"

"Ne, dokter Kim, dia..sahabatku."

"Dia sepertinya mengalami shock hebat dan sangat terguncang, semua sudah memeriksa keadaannya baik juga dengan kandungannya. Pria yang membawanya tadi mungkin sedang berada di bagian administrasi. Saat ini perawat yang lain sedang mengambil bed stretcher untuk di pindahkan ke kamar inap." Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan dokter bermarga Kim itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan data perkembangan kesehatan milik Luhan.

"Eum..maaf dokter Kim."

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Yixing. "Ne..dokter Zhang?"

"Apa boleh perawatan pasien ini dialihkan pada saya?" Dokter Kim sejenak berpikir dan tersenyum sangat tampan kearah Yixing.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." Yixing sumringah dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah dokter Kim.

"Kamsahamnida..dokter Kim..kamsahamnida.." Yixing menundukkan punggungnya berkali-kali pada dokter Kim yang terkenal dengan kebaikannya itu. Yixing pun pamit dan mengikuti beberapa perawat yang mendorong Luhan yang berada diatas bed stretcher.

Seorang suster yang masih berada diruangan tersebut menyikut lengan sang dokter sampai dokter bermarga Kim itu tersentak. "Dokter Kim, kau terlalu lambat. Dokter Zhang itu banyak disukai oleh semua dokter wanita atau dokter pria yang berstatus seme di rumah sakit ini juga di rumah sakit cabang."

"Hahh..bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya, sedang dia selalu saja menghindar pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Lagi pula aku pernah mendengar sendiri, setelah suaminya meninggal dia tidak akan menikah lagi katanya."

"Wuah..kasian sekali kau dokter Kim." Dokter Kim Junmyeon berdecih mendengar sang suster yang dekat dengannya itu mengejeknya.

"Aku akan memujanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah pintu kaca yang masih memperlihatkan siluet tinggi tapi cantik itu, menunggu di depan lift khusus untuk pasien yang berada di bed stretcher.

"A-aa~ sepertinya kau akan dekat dengannya lebih sering dokter. Lihat ini." Sang suster memperlihatkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia print. "Surat pemberitahuan untuk merawat Tuan Xi Luhan." Junmyeon melihat isi surat tersebut dan matanya membola.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Um-hum..permintaan dokter di terima tapi karena dokter Kim adalah dokter senior, dokter juga harus memantau pasien bersama-sama dokter Zhang sang pujaan hati." Junmyeon mengulum bibirnya. Ia tak menyembunyikan senyuman angel-nya, didalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih dengan jabatannya juga sang dokter kepala.

Ia merebut kertas yang baru saja disematkan oleh sang suster pada papan mini. "Yak! Dokter!" Sang suster memekik terkejut saat dokter bermarga Kim itu merebut papan mini dari tangannya.

"Gomawo Jung Eunji." Junmyeon melambaikan papan itu saat akan keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Aishh..DOKTER KIM..HWAITING!!" Teriak sang suster yang bernama Eunji itu dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya keatas memberi semangat.

.

.

Sehun memegang jemari lentik Luhan yang masih saja tertidur atau tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh ia menyesal mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo untuk minum-minum. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa gelas dia minum. Oh andai saja kau tahu Sehun, kau hanya minum segelas dan itu bukan karena mabuk, tapi ada obat bius didalam minuman tadi malam.

Sesekali ia mengecup jemari Luhan dan andai saja waktu terulang. Ia tak akan datang menemui Kyungsoo. Bodohnya ia malah tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo yang melakukan semua ini agar terlihat natural bahwa ia memang meniduri Kyungsoo.

"Luhan..sayang..cepat bangun..aku merindukanmu..Sehun merindukanmu.." Air mata pria albino itu terus saja mengalir, ia merasa egois dengan tidak sabar menginginkan Luhan untuk mengetahui semua. Padahal belum tentu Luhan mampu berpikir jika ia masih saja rapuh dan tentu saja karena Luhan juga lagi hamil yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kalut.

Cklek!

"Sehun.." Yang dipanggil menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka.

"Appa.. Eomma.." Tuan dan Nyonya Oh mempercepat langkah mereka kearah Luhan yang berada di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun? Kenapa Luhan sampai pingsan seperti ini? Tadi appa bertemu Yixing dan ia mengatakan ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tuan Oh menatap sang bungsu tajam.

Saat Sehun ingin mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba..

Cklek!

"Aunty.. Uncle..apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan hyung!" Bai Xian lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Ini pasti karena kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyakiti Luhan hyung! Apa salahnya eoh?" Bai Xian menarik kerah Sehun dan menarik tubuh tinggi itu dengan kasar. Sehun hanya bisa diam, Luhan menjadi begini karena dirinya dan Sehun tak memungkiri apa yang Bai Xian katakan.

"Maafkan aku.." Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan itu.

"Arrghh!" Bai Xian menghempas tangannya yang masih memegang kerah baju yang Sehun pakai dengan kesal, tubuh namja albino itu agak mundur kebelakang.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dan biarkan Kai hyung masuk." Bai Xian menunjuk kearah pintu, karena kamar pasien hanya boleh dimasuki paling banyak empat orang.

"Andwae!" Jawab Sehun cepat. "Aku yang selalu bersama Luhan, kenapa harus dia yang ada disini!"

"KAU—"

"Baekhyun..sudahlah sayang, bukan aunty mau membela Sehun. Tapi Luhan belum juga sadar dan biarkan Sehun berada disisinya agar Luhan dapat melihatnya. Sehun ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana bisa sampai Luhan tak sadarkan diri begini." Nyonya Oh berusaha menenangkan Bai Xian, tak adil bagi Bai Xian rasanya jika ia membela anak bungsunya yang ia yakin bersalah karena mendengar sedikit cerita dari Yixing dokter pribadi mereka.

"Haahh~" Sehun menghempas nafasnya, lalu ia memulai cerita semua yang terjadi. Dari undangan Kyungsoo juga menemaninya minum sampai tak sadarkan diri. Bai Xian tersenyum mengejek memandang Sehun yang hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Kau bilang mencintai Luhan hyung, tapi kau masih suka tidur dengan kekasihmu. Sudah aku katakan, lupakan Luhan hyung dan jauhi dia!" Bai Xian memekik kesal.

"Aku tidak sadarkan diri dan aku merasa tidak menidurinya!" Sehun juga tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau bisa telanjang bersamanya didalam hotel jika kau tidak menyentuhnya eoh? Apa baju kalian terbuka sendiri? Begitu?!" Pekik Bai Xian sungguh ia tak tahan lagi.

"Molla~" lirih Sehun sambil menunduk, karena memang ia tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Saat ia terbangun Kyungsoo ada disisinya dan mereka sama-sama polos.

"Sehun, aku mohon jauhi Luhan hyung jika kau masih mencintai kekasihmu!" Bai Xian terisak. "Aku tak mau Luhan hyung tersakiti lagi. Dan berhentilah menjadi Yeonseok hyung!"

"Tapi Luhan sudah tau siapa aku."

"Mwo?!" Bukan hanya Bai Xian, tetapi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh juga memekik bersamaan.

"K-kau mengatakan sebenarnya pada Luhan?" Nyonya Oh bertanya hati-hati, ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Jawab Sehun!!" Kini Tuan Oh yang bertanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Cukup! Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, Luhan lagi sakit dan tidak seharusnya kita ribut disini." Nyonya Oh menahan dada suaminya yang melangkah mendekati Sehun, ia takut suaminya memukul Sehun lagi. Sudah cukup dengan penderitaan Sehun yang harus menahan perasaannya pada Luhan yang menganggapnya Yeonseok. Hati seorang ibu juga sakit jika anaknya terus saja disalahkan. Katakan ia egois, tapi Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan ia telah merelakan apa yang menjadi keinginan Sehun untuk hidup bersama Luhan.

"Geure!" Tuan Oh memekik, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Sehun. "Kau! Ayo keluar, kita harus bicara!" Lalu pria tampan separuh baya itu keluar dengan cepat tanpa memandang Sehun lagi.

"Haahh~" Sehun menghela lagi-lagi nafasnya, sungguh ia tak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Jujur ia takut, entah kenapa ia sangat takut.

"Sehun..sayang, appa menunggumu." Nyonya Oh memegang pundak bungsu tersayangnya sambil tersenyum menguatkan sang anak. Sehun mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya sebelum mengecup sayang dahi Luhan yang masih saja pingsan.

Setelah Sehun keluar Bai Xian mendekati Nyonya Oh yang menggenggam jemari Luhan penuh sayang.

"Aunty..a-aku.."

"Baek-ie.." Potong Nyonya Oh. "Aunty tau Sehun memang salah, tapi dia sangat mencintai Luhan." Jemari yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Luhan kini beralih menggenggam jemari lentik Bai Xian. "Aunty mohon..hks—biarkan mereka bersatu."

"Aun—"

"Aunty tau, aunty adalah seorang eomma yang egois. Tapi aunty tidak kuat melihat Sehun yang menderita gara-gara aunty..jika waktu itu hks—jika..hks—andai saja—tolong maafkan Sehun —hks..aunty.."

"Aunty..aunty..sudah cukup, jangan menangis lagi." Bai Xian sedikit menunduk menyamakan dirinya dengan Nyonya Oh yang duduk dikursi sisi Luhan, Bai Xian menghapus air mata di pipi Nyonya Oh. "Baiklah aunty, jika itu yang kau inginkan maka aku akan memberikan Luhan hyung pada Sehun, hmm~ jangan menangis lagi okay?" Bai Xian mengecup jemari Nyonya Oh, mungkin ia memang harus merelakan hyung-nya untuk hidup bersama Sehun. Apapun yang terjadi nanti Bai Xian yakin, Luhan hyung pasti akan mengerti.

.

.

Nyonya Oh kini bahagia karena Bai Xian tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun yang menginginkan Luhan seutuhnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tuan Oh?

"Sehun..sudah aku katakan padamu berulang-ulang kali. Jauhi Luhan dan menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo!!" Kini mereka berada di taman rumah sakit, Tuan Oh berang dan tak mau perduli lagi dengan keinginan Sehun yang ingin menikahi Luhan.

"Appa~ bukankah apa telah menyetujui semua keinginanku atas Luhan. Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan Luhan, aku mohon appa~" Sehun berusaha kembali agar sang appa tidak bertindak menjauhkan Luhan dari-nya.

"Kau meniduri Kyungsoo dan kau ingin menikahi Luhan?" Sehun menunduk tak bisa menjawab. "Ingat Sehun. Luhan terbangun adalah penentuan pembicaraan ini."

"M-maksud appa?" Sehun menatap punggung sang ayah, lalu Tuan Oh menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang menatap sang anak dengan kesal. "Kau tau maksud appa, Sehun!"

"Su-sungguh appa, aku tidak mengerti. Penentuan yang bagaimana?"

"Haahh~" Tuan Oh membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua pundak Sehun dan meremasnya dengan sayang. "Jika ingatan Luhan kembali.." Tuan Oh melepaskan pegangan pada pundak Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar ia tak melihat bagaimana sedihnya wajah bungsu kesayangannya.

"Kau harus berhenti mengharapkan Luhan."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Tuan Oh pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang makin tertunduk. Kedua kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi bertahan pada tempatnya.

Srak!

Sehun terjatuh dan bertahan dengan kedua lututnya. Sehun terisak, tak perduli siapapun akan melihatnya..sungguh ia menderita. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasa akan hancur. Ketakutan tadi terus menerus membayangi pikirannya.

"Tidak..tidak..kau tidak boleh mengingat apapun lagi Luhan. Kau milikku.." Jerit lirihnya memohon hal yang tak pasti dan ini terlalu menyesakkan dadanya. Berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya agar bisa bernafas dengan baik, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merintih sendirian di taman rumah sakit. Tuhan..ia putus asa dan tak tau bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika Luhan mengingat semua dan kebersamaan mereka tak ada didalam ingatan Luhan.

.

.

Set!

Tangan yang tadinya terkulai lemas tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan seakan mengepal dan kembali lagi terurai.

Perlahan mata rusa itu terbuka dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruangan serba putih. Kedua kelopak mata rusa yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu berusaha ia buka dengan perlahan.

Ia memicingkan matanya sedikit karena sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan dari jendela sisi kiri. Uap dari alat pelembab udara keluar terus menerus dari sisi kanannya. Lalu seketika matanya menoleh kearah sofa dan melihat adik semata wayangnya Bai Xian sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan mereka bersama pikirnya.

Lalu pandangannya menuju pada seorang pria yang duduk disisi kiri Chanyeol dan ia kenal pria itu. Kai sahabatnya, walau wajahnya tertutup koran, tapi ia tau pria tan itu. Setelah itu pandagannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

Perlahan Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat lengannya dan mengusap surai indah nan lembut yang ia yakini terus saja disisinya sampai tertidur seperti ini.

"Eo—eommoni.." Suaranya lirih hampir seperti bisikan dan hampir tak terdengar karena tenggorokannya yang kering.

Sekali lagi. "Eo—eommahh.." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengusap pelan telapak tangannya.

Kepala Nyonya Oh agak bergerak saat merasakan ada yang mengusap surainya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika matanya membulat terbuka sempurna menatap Luhan yang kini mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Luhan..LUHAN!" Jeritnya, membuat Bai Xian juga Chanyeol terbangun dan Kai membuang asal korannya. Ketiganya dengan cepat beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan cepat kearah tempat tidur king exclusive pada ruangan tersebut.

Nyonya Oh menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis terharu karena Luhan telah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ge..gege..hks—akhirnya..hhh..a-aku."

"Panggil dokter.." Kai bergumam tetapi matanya tak lepas dari Luhan. Dia bahagia bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi mengikuti permainan Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan panggil dokter sayang." Chanyeol menyadarkan kekasihnya dan dengan cepat Bai Xian menarik kekasih tiang listriknya keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, sayang." Nyonya Oh memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. "Tuhan mendengar do'a-ku...kau..kau pasti sangant merindukan Se—ahh maksud eomma, Yeonseok."

Luhan menatap sang eomma dan seketika air matanya mengalir. "Aku..hks—aku memang sangat merindukan Hyungie..tapi eomma.."

"Kenapa sayang? Katakan pada eomma.." Nyonya Oh mengecup lembut dahi Luhan dan tetap menunggu untuk Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku..aku akan menerima kenyataan, bahwa Hyungie sudah tak bisa disisiku lagi..aku—aku sudah bisa menerima bahwa Tuhan telah mengambilnya eomma..hks—" lirih Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan terisak.

"M-mwo?! Hmmpphh—" Nyonya Oh menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Bukan hanya Nyonya Oh dan Kai saja yang terkejut mendengar semua, tetapi seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ya Tuhan..ingatannya kembali.." Seseorang bergumam dibelakang Nyonya Oh, ia menoleh dan memandang suaminya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

Nyonya Oh hanya bisa terisak dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

Tuan Oh sangat mengerti mengapa istrinya sampai menangis seperti ini. Terlalu sedih dan menyiksa mendengar orang yang paling ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Tuan Oh hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dan menenangkan sang pujaan hati dengan mengusap punggung sempitnya agar lebih tenang dan bisa menerima.

"Hhss..tenang sayang.." Tuan Oh berbisik di telinga sang istri.

"Oppa..andwae..Sehun..Sehun..hks—" Nyonya Oh makin terisak mengingat bagaimana jika Sehun mengingat semuanya.

"Eomma.." Luhan bersuara dan Nyonya Oh menoleh. "Jangan kuatirkan aku, mungkin ini sudah takdir. Kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama-sama. Entah berapa bulan aku tertidur."

"Tidak sayang..tidak..kau tidak tertidur." Luhan menatap Kai yang berbicara kini. "Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun? Termasuk Se—"

BRAK!!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Ada Sehun dan pasangan ChanBaek dibelakangnya menatap lega. Sehun senang sekali saat Bai Xian mengatakan bahwa Luhan-nya telah sadar ketika berpas-pasan di ruang jaga tadi.

Sebelum Sehun melangkah, Yixing juga dokter Kim telah mendahului dan memberi aba-aba pada Sehun agar membiarkan ia memeriksa Luhan terlebih dahulu. Dua perawat juga ikut masuk dan membantu Yixing untuk melepaskan alat-alat yang tak diperlukan lagi. Yixing tersenyum saat dokter Kim menyatakan keadaan Luhan telah normal dan segera bisa melepaskan jarum infusnya jika ia ingin, tetapi dengan syarat ia makan-makanan yang sehat pula.

Luhan tersenyum berterima kasih dan Yixing juga dokter Kim pamit keluar setelahnya. Lalu mata rusanya kembali memandang seseorang yang tadinya sangat antusias membuka pintu ruang inap-nya. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap pria itu, pria yang sungguh baru kali ini Luhan melihat tatapan seakan mengajaknya menatap lebih dalam ke mata tajam itu. Membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang slalu ada di hatinya sampai hari ini.

Luhan melihat namja itu melangkah kearahnya. "Sehun.. Kau Sehun kan?"

Tap!

DEG!!

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Seakan-akan ada ribuan jarum menusuk setiap detil tubuhnya. Kenapa Luhan memanggilnya Sehun? Wae??

Yang ia inginkan Luhan memarahinya, memakinya penghianat. Bukan ini yang ia mau, tetapi Luhan memanggil nama aslinya.

Sehun melangkah makin cepat kearah Luhan dan memegang erat kedua pundak pria mungil itu, membuat Luhan agak meringis dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Luhan! Kau memanggilku, Sehun?" Mata tajam Sehun terlihat penuh kekecewaan yang dalam. Tetapi Luhan tak melihat itu.

"Hey!" Luhan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun. "Panggil hyung, adik kecil. Itu tidak sopan." Bai Xian sudah menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan dari pertama ia mendengar gege-nya memanggil Sehun dengan nama aslinya, bukan hyung yang ia anggap Yeonseok.

Bai Xian menatap Nyonya juga Tuan Oh dan kedua pasangan paruh baya itu hanya bisa mengangguk seakan mengiyakan apa yang Bai Xian pikirkan tentang gege-nya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, seketika pegangan Sehun pada pundak Luhan perlahan terlepas dan terganti dengan Bai Xian yang memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Gege..gege..kau kembali..gege..hks—kau kembali." Luhan yang bingung hanya bisa membalas memeluk Bai Xian.

"Aku tak kemana-mana didi sayang." Luhan makin erat memeluk Bai Xian dari sisi kanannya.

SRET!

Seketika tubuh Bai Xian tertarik kebelakang, membuat baik Luhan dan Bai Xian yang seakan sedang melepas rindu telah di ganggu dengan kasar dan pelakunya adalah,

"SEHUN? WAE?"

Teriakan Bai Xian tak ia perdulikan. Sekali lagi ia memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan kini memekik lebih keras.

"LUHAN KAU MELUPAKAN AKU?! KAU MEMANGGILKU SEHUN?!"

"Se-Sehun..ada apa? Kenapa ka—"

"KAU JUGA TAK INGAT SAAT-SAAT KITA BERSAMA?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan keras, memaksanya mengingat apa yang terjadi saat Luhan hilang ingatan. Luhan meringis kesakitan pada pundaknya.

Bai Xian melihat itu semua sangat takut gege-nya terluka.

"SEHUN! LEPASKAN GEGE! KAU MENYAKITINYA!" Saat Bai Xian menarik tubuh Sehun, ia terhempas saat Sehun mendorongnya dan Chanyeol yang menahan tubuh Bai Xian agar tidak terjatuh.

Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut akhirnya ikut bergerak cepat menarik Sehun. Kai yang berusaha menarik jemari Sehun dari pundak Luhan, diikuti Chanyeol yang berusaha menarik tubuh tinggi Sehun. Mereka bertiga berusaha terus menarik Sehun agar menjauh dari Luhan. Sehun meronta dengan kekuatannya tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi.

"SEHUN! CUKUP!" Teriak Tuan Oh tidak tahan melihat kelakuan liar anaknya.

"ANDWAEE!!" Sehun berteriak membalas apa yang Tuan Oh katakan dan,

PLAK! PLAK!

Hanya dua tamparan sang appa-lah yang bisa membuat Sehun terdiam. Luhan yang melihat itu seketika tubuhnya berjengit, sedang Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dibibirnya sambil menahan isakan melihat Sehun yang kini terkulai lemas dengan kedua pipinya yang samar-samar memerah akibat tamparan sang appa yang sangat keras itu.

"BAWA DIA KELUAR!!" Pekik Tuan Oh dan Kai juga Chanyeol berusaha kembali menarik tubuh Sehun yang kembali meronta tidak terima jika dipisahkan dari Luhan.

"ANDWAEE!! LUHAN!! LUHAAAAN!"

Ceklek!

Nyonya Oh dengan cepat mengunci pintu ruang inap Luhan setelah Tuan Oh keluar lalu menyuruh istri-nya untuk menjaga Luhan, karena ia akan mencoba lagi menenangkan Sehun dan setelahnya Nyonya Oh memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya yang sungguh ia bisa melihat bahwa Luhan sangat shock.

"Eo-eomma..apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Kenapa ia mengatakan aku melupakannya dan melupakan saat kami bersama..eomma aku tak meng—"

"Luhan, sayang.." Potong Nyonya Oh cepat. "Bukan sekarang saatnya, nanti akan ada waktunya untuk kau tau semuanya. Sekarang kau harus istirahat eoh." Nyonya Oh membelai lembut surai Luhan dan mengecup lembut kening Luhan.

Pria bermata rusa itu hanya mengangguk walau ia sangat penasaran. Tapi apa kata-kata Nyonya Oh adalah benar, Luhan harus istirahat.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kenapa ia disana, semua karena Kai yang mengabarinya tentang Luhan yang ingatannya telah kembali. Ia sangat penasaran, sungguh.

Saat langkahnya makin dekat dengan arah kamar Luhan, ia mendengar beberapa teriakan dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa bisa seribut ini didalam rumah sakit. Apa tidak ada security yang mengatasi hal seperti ini?

Tapi dahi Kyungsoo makin mengerut saat suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat familiar.

Dan benar saja ia mengenal suara itu. Teriakan memanggil seseorang dan itu..

"Sehun.."

"ANDWAEE!! LUHAN!! LUHAAAAN!"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan ia memang melihat Sehun sedang diapit oleh kedua namja dengan warna kulit yang berbeda dan seorang berkulit tan itu sangat ia kenal. Tapi ia bingung, kenapa Sehun sampai diapit dengan erat seperti itu.

"LEPPAAASS..LUHAAAANN..ANDWAEE..YA! LEPASKAN AKUU..ARGHH!! LUHAAAAN.." Sehun masih saja meronta seperti orang gila. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Luhan bahwa selama ini yang bersama Luhan adalah dirinya.

Sesaat rontaan Sehun berhenti dan matanya menatap seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo..KYUNGSOO..SIAL..KAU SENANG KAN? KAU PUAS KAN SEKARANG? EOOHH! AAARGHH.."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergidig ngeri mendengar teriakan Sehun.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan-akan melindungi agar Sehun tidak menyakitinya.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding agar Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya.

"KEMARI KAU KYUNGSOO..KAU SIALAAAN!! AAARGHH!!" Kai dan Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menarik Sehun agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"KAI.. CHANYEOL.. CEPAT BAWA SEHUN MENJAUH DARI KYUNGSOO, AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL DOKTER.." Teriakan Tuan Oh memerintah keduanya agar menarik Sehun lebih keras saat ia ingin menyerang Kyungsoo dan Tuan Oh segera menarik anak semata wayang sahabatnya itu menjauh dari Sehun yang masih saja berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo.

Saat Sehun terus saja menjauh dan masih meronta juga dengan teriakannya, membuat beberapa suster panik dan memanggil dokter manapun untuk menenangkan Sehun.

Hal itu membuat Tuan Oh lega saat Sehun disuntik obat penenang dan akhirnya ia lemas tertidur.

Beberapa perawat pria membawa bed stretcher dan mengangkat Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

"Huh?"

Tuan Oh tersenyum dan membelai surai Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

"Ne abeonim..aku baik."

"Maafkan Sehun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, ini kesalahannya dan ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne abeonim."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau Sehun melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi." Tuan Oh menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan melangkah kearah administrasi untuk pengurusan kamar yang lain untuk Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap seseorang di depan lobi yang menundukkan punggungnya sedikit pada Tuan Oh lalu ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai bertanya dan Kyungsoo tau namja tan itu tidak suka ia berada disini. "Aku memberitahukan semua bukan untuk menyuruhmu datang kemari Soo-ah." Ada nada kesal didalamnya dan Kyungsoo memaklumi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Kai menarik Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Luhan."

"Tidak sekarang Soo-ah.." Kai menatap malas kearah Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu memicingkan matanya dan berdecih. "Kau tidak pernah suka melihatku senang sekali saja." Ujarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kai menghela nafasnya lalu membuangnya dan mengikuti Kyungsoo kearah parkiran untuk mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

Setelah sehari Luhan sadar, Bai Xian tak pernah meninggalkan Luhan dan tentu saja Chanyeol sebagai kekasih Bai Xian ikut menemani setelah urusannya selesai di kantor tentu saja.

"Ini yang terakhir, buka mulut mu ge..aaa.." Bai Xian menyuapkan bubur pada Luhan. Setelah beberapa suapan, Luhan pun telah menghabiskan buburnya. Bai Xian memandang Luhan dengan senyuman haru yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, membuat pria bermata rusa itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Bai Xian.

"Emm.. Xian."

"Huh?"

"Gege rasa, sekarang gege sudah sehat dan bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi selama ini."

Bai Xian menatap Luhan lalu ia menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta bantuan. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati kedua pria cantik tersebut lalu duduk diujung ranjang sisi kiri Luhan.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang Luhan. Belum saatnya." Chanyeol mencoba membuka suara hati-hati. Selembut apapun Luhan, rasa ingin tahu-nya sangat besar. Apa lagi ini juga menyangkut dirinya, Chanyeol tau itu.

"Tapi mengapa Sehun seperti marah padaku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?" Luhan tetap ingin tau dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gege..bukan sekarang saat-nya dan apapun yang Sehun katakan itu tidak penting."

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Xian, aku ini memang tidak tau apa-apa selama aku hilang ingatan, tapi pasti aku melakukan hal yang jahat sampai-sampai Sehun marah seperti tadi."

"Sehun tidak marah padamu Lu..percaya pada kami."

"Baiklah..jika kalian tidak mau mengatakannya biar aku yang menemui Sehun." Luhan hampir menarik infusnya dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan jemari Luhan.

"Gege!"

"Wow..wow..tenang rusa, baiklah..baiklah.." Chanyeol menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sshh..kau pingsan saat penghormatan terakhir Yeonseok hyung..lalu..lalu.."

Cklek!

Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti saat pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Ketiganya menatap kearah pintu memandang dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahinya, sedang Bai Xian juga Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata menatap kearah dimana pintu terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

...

Okeh..aku tau aku salah..

Okeh..aku tau aku ga boleh galau soal Luhan dan pacar barunya.

Okeh..aku tau banyak yang kecewa

Okeh..aku tau aku lambat update..

Okeh..aku tau aku bertele-tele..

Okeh..ini emang kerangka dari tahun 2016 awal *eaaaa*

Okeh..kalian tau aku sangat mencintai kalian..

Tapi ini adalah chap yang kalian inginkan, Luhan sadar, dan kenapa Luhan tidak ingat Sehun? Aku karena beberapa chap lg bisa saja kisah ini bakal tamat ¡¡¡ :D ¡¡¡ ..

Mungkin udah byk yg bosan dengan cerita ini dan aku saaaangat bersyukur masih banyak yang menanti.. #sroooott /lap ingus diqit!

Agak sulit membagi waktu antara tugas karyawan, menulis fiksi, juga menyembunyikan kegiatan ini dari sang pacar..huaaaaa...*sabaaaaaarrr dan tetap semangaaaattt*

Terkadang aku merindukan menjadi seorang reader kembali, tetapi tugas harus diselesaikan..aseeeekkkk...okehhh ini terlalu banyak cincau pake santan dan saatnya menjawab repiuuuu!

-Hunnie : eheheh..udah dilanjut ni say.. *

-Name aera : uuuhhh hari ini ketidak sabaranmu terbayar eheheh..Luhan sadar tapi si rusa ga nyadar kalo Sehun selalu bersamanya selama hilang ingatan.

-Princess Xiao : wkwkwkwk..sumpah ngukuk baca review dirimu say..ni dah lanjuuuut.

-Guest : Kai akan berusaha..semangaaaaattt hunhaaaan! *bener ga sih -_- *

-Izu hn : Buahahahahahahahahaha ini apakah udah menghilangkan rasa was-was'mu say? *ntar pinjam goloknya ya.

-ai no dobe : ehemm..untuk masalah bobo ma Kai karna ga pake pengaman makanya hamil, kata temenku klo sesekali pakai pengaman atau pil, emg ga bisa hamil klo pas masa subur, mungkin wkt ma Sehun, si mata belo blm subur Buahahahahahahahahaha apa seeeeehhh...

-selunation : apakah ini juga seru say? Udah semangat ni..*mbari acungin martil* ( thor gadungan )

-Guest II : insya Allaah beberapa chap lagi lah selesainya eheheh..

-selynLH7 : bundo..maaf bundo, salah masuk pintu, inda' ado malin disini bundo, dah jadi batu dia bundo wkkkk..niiihh si rusa dah sadar dan gantian yuuuk buat Sehun yang gila..wakwaaaaww!

-ohshyn76 : Kai penuh kebimbangan, antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama cantik..ahaaayyy! Tenang aja, ini hunhan teteup..walau penuh dengan lika-liku..haseeeeekkk..

-Clarence : sejak mengetik unco yang jahat, aku sudah berkata kasar. Ex: IH..GEMEZZZ..GEREGEEETT.. Eheheh..anak yeo-han yang ulzzang dunk..biar enak ngebayanginnyeeee..

-Siapasaya : saya suka nama qm..ekekekek... Ho'oh ini sinetron bingitsss..

-Feyaliaz307 : ya salaaaaam udah jamuran neng? *mbari cabut jamurnya, trus buat jamur krispi* udah ada ide ni say untuk ff selanjutnya. Dan aku terinspirasi gegara si pacar baru Luhan, and dalam kamus I itu tak ada kata hiatus kecuali klo dah merid Buahahahahahahahahaha T_T .

Pengennya si begitu say, lebih kenal ama semua. Tp sumpeh sampe skrg masih malez pakai apliksi itu. Krn ade sesuatu dan lain hal yang ga bisa aq ceritakan di sini cieeeheheh..ntar dueh klo aq dah bisa move on ma Wa, aq bakalan PM..okeh say *kedip-kedip manja..*

-Baekbyyours614 : easy nak..ntar Kyungsoo mama yang pukul klo jahad lagi yach ahahaha..

-Luhan204 : emang lutong tu mengiris ati dan gegara itu aq sampe punya ide untuk ff yang huaaaaa...dede' klo bisa anaknya yeo-lu tu yang ulzzang dunk *ngebayangin Yeonseok n Sehun gendong anak kecil..uaaahhh sweeeeetteuuu..* ini ni review yang keren utk Kyungsoo, ntar juga dia sadar koq sayang, dede tenang aja ahhaaayyy..

-hannie080 : ga juga sih say, kan hanya beberapa chap aja mereka menonjol..kebetulan wkt itu aq lagi kangen kaisoo yang udh mulai hilang. Tapi hunhan tetep number wahid lah pokoke.

Okeeehhh itu ajaaahh..aq update sekarang jangan sampe' si boss liat. Huaaaa takuuuutt!

Jangan lupa review lagi yuaaaaahhh.. * * *


	18. Chapter 18

The End Of The Time?

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Annyeong.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bai Xian menatap tajam kearah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar inap Luhan.

"Emm..hanya ingin menjenguk..tak boleh?"

"Kau tak perlu datang!" Bai Xian ingin melangkah mendekati orang itu, tetapi Luhan menahannya sebelum Chanyeol ingin menahan kekasihnya juga.

"Maafkan adikku yang tidak sopan. Kalau boleh tau kau siapa?" Luhan bertanya pada seseorang itu, Bai Xian menghela nafasnya jengah dan membuangnya dengan kesal sampai poni didahinya terangkat.

"Annyeong.." Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Kyungsoo? Apa aku mengenalmu? Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membesukku hari ini." Luhan tersenyum ramah lalu Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Luhan sambil tersenyum miring.

Deg!

Luhan seperti tersengat cepat saat melihat senyum itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya dan..

"Akh.." Luhan memegang sakit kepalanya. Seakan-akan ia melihat penggalan-penggalan momen seperti ia pernah melihat pria ini seperti terlihat sangat dekat dengan seseorang yang wajahnya samar, lalu seseorang yang wajahnya samar dan tinggi itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan mesra. "Sa..kit.."

Bai Xian dengan cepat memeluk Luhan. "Gege..lengjing..lengjing..gege.." Bai Xian berusaha mengatakan 'tenanglah' berkali-kali dalam bahasa ibu mereka dan lambat laun Luhan menjadi tenang.

"Aku akan panggil dokter Zhang!" Chanyeol bergegas pergi, tetapi sebelumnya ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kau pergi saja..Luhan tidak akan mengambil Sehun-mu lagi, dia sudah kembali..Luhan sudah kembali..perjanjiannya jika ingatannya kembali, Luhan akan menikah dengan Kai. Sahabat-ku." Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam.

Entah karena apa hati Kyungsoo seakan-akan kesal mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi diruangan ini.

Setelah keluar, mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing memandang seseorang yang sibuk dengan bag paper. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal melihat pria yang ia kenal sedang tersenyum menjijikkan sambil melihat beberap isi paper bag yang ia bawa.

"Ahh..bahagia sekali, eoh.." Pria yang ternyata adalah Kai itu menengadah pandangannya kedepan dan sedikit membuka mulutnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berkeliaran dirumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mengganggu Luhan?"

"Sepertinya kau memang senang sekali karena pria bernama Luhan itu telah kembali ingatannya." Perkataan Kyungsoo seakan-akan memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak suka dan tak menjawab apa yang Kai tanya padanya.

"Aku rasa kita sama. Bukankah kau ingin menikah dengan Sehun dan menjadikannya milikmu seutuhnya dengan bantuan calon darah dagingku?" Kai tak kalah sengit.

"Diam Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo melihat kanan dan kiri, lalu berjalan lebih dekat. "Saat kita melakukannya di hotel ketika Sehun pingsan, itu adalah kebersamaan kita yang terakhir. Ingat itu!"

Kai menatap tajam tak suka pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu jauhi Luhan dan temani Sehun-mu yang sekarang seperti mayat hidup di istana mewahnya." Ujar Kai tersenyum miring lalu melintas didepan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan agak dekat sambil menyenggol pundak pria bermata bulat itu. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Andai saja Kai berbalik sebentar saja, ia bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

Lalu Kyungsoo pun menghapus cepat aliran yang hampir keluar dari matanya. "Aku tidak perlu menangisi lelaki yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta. Bullshit!" Yah ternyata Kyungsoo telah menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada Kai tetapi ego-nya lebih merajai hatinya ketimbang rasa cinta-nya. Ia pun melangkah perlahan tapi pasti, keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Setelah Kai masuk ke lift dan Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit, mereka tidak tau ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat mereka berbicara tadi. Seseorang itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan telapak tangan kanannya mengepal dengan kuat. Nafasnya memburu tidak teratur. Sulit di percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Kyungsoo hamil anak Kai? Hahh..tidak mungkin..sulit dipercaya..ya Tuhan, mereka berdua sudah kehilangan akal sehat! Shit!" Ia pun berbalik arah mencari jalan lain dengan cepat.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Luhaaaan..aku Sehun..aku Sehun..Luhaaaaan..mianhaeee.." Lirih Sehun yang kini berada di kamarnya. Walau ia bergumam hampir tak terdengar, Nyonya Oh yang berada dekat dengannya hanya bisa memandang pilu pada Sehun yang kini seperti pria depresi.

"Sehun chagi, anakku sayang.." Nyonya Oh membelai lembut surai brunette Sehun sampai sang anak menoleh padanya.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanpa Luhan aku bisa mati eomma." Nyonya Oh menutup bibir Sehun dengan jemari kanannya.

"Sayang, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau bisa memulai kembali agar Luhan mencintaimu."

Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya dan bersandar di headboard sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing akibat tidak keluar dari kamar dan hanya berada di tempat tidur.

"Maksud eomma?" Sehun tak mengerti, untuk memulai lagi? Bisakah?

Nyonya Oh mengangguk. "Kau bisa memulai dari awal dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Menjadi Oh Sehun, bukan Oh Yeonseok hyung..hmm.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum lagi memandang anak bungsunya yang kini berusaha tersenyum walau pahit melihatnya.

"Aku akan coba, tapi tidak yakin."

Nyonya Oh berbinar. "Eomma yakin se-yakin-yakinnya, kau pasti bisa. Anak eomma kan sangat baik dan tampan." Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun mengulum senyumnya sambil menunduk malu menutup bibirnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Saat ia menengadahkan wajahnya, ia pun memeluk erat sang eomma.

"Aku janji akan menjadikan Luhan menantu eomma dan menjadikannya Nyonya Oh kedua dirumah ini."

Nyonya Oh mengecup sayang dahi Sehun. "Anak pintar, jja..bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, kau sangat-sangat bau! Apa kata dunia jika si tampan Oh Sehun bau badan..euwwhh!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum. "Arraseo eomma!"

Nyonya Oh pun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, senyum diwajah Sehun pun menghilang. Pandangannya menerawang jauh mengingat kembali saat-saat bersama Luhan waktu ia masih kehilangan ingatannya.

Ia tersenyum, tapi air matanya mengalir.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah, pria juga boleh menangis jika hatinya bersedih." Gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membersihkan dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat memasuki kamar mandi miliknya. Ia mengingat kembali setiap detail yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Luhan saat mereka mandi bersama. Sehun merindukan menyentuh perut Luhan yang buncit, wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang halus dan..oh Tuhan, ia bisa gila.

Ia merasa sempurna saat bersama Luhan, sangat sempurna.

"Luhan..aku mati rasa tanpamu.." Dalam guyuran shower Sehun kembali mengalirkan air matanya mengingat sepenggal demi sepenggal kisahnya bersama Luhan.

Tok..tok..

Tok..tok..

'Sehun.. Cepatlah sayang, kita akan menjemput Luhan pulang hari ini.' Terdengar suara Nyonya Oh yang memekik dibalik pintu kamar mandi Sehun. Ah ternyata eomma telah menunggu- gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

"NEEE!" Ia pun dengan cepat membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Habiskan sarapanmu"

"Ini sudah menjelang siang eomma."

Nyonya Oh memicingkan matanya. "Baiklah tukang tidur. Kalau begitu habiskan makan siang mu young man!"

Sehun terkekeh dengan senyuman mata bulan sabitnya dan menghabiskan sarapan yang terlambat.

"Ei, kenapa kau memakai jas?"

"Aku akan mengantar eomma kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan menjemput kalian. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan ke kantor sebentar. Sudah dua hari aku menyusahkan appa yang seharusnya beristirahat." Sehun menenggak susu coklatnya hingga tetes terakhir. #iklan/abaikan#

"Baiklah sayang, eomma ambil tas sebentar dan kita akan meluncur kerumah sakit." Dan wanita paruh baya yang masih selalu terlihat cantik itu berjalan dengan anggun mengambil tas tangannya dengan cepat. "Joh-a..kaja.."

Sehun pun ikut melangkah dibelakang sang eomma, lalu setelah sampai di depan kendaraan sang supir membuka pintu dan Nyonya Oh masuk lalu mengatakan pada sang supir untuk membiarkan Sehun yang menyetir.

"Waeyo eomma?"

"Apa kau lupa akan mengantar Luhan?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya. "Kau benar eomma, jika kita memakai supir bisa-bisa Luhan dan eomma yang diantar supir. Apa eomma sudah menghubungi Baekhyun agar menunggu kita."

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu kuatir. Semua sudah eomma atur." Nyonya Oh mengedipkan mata kirinya pada si bungsu dan Sehun tersenyum sumringah dengan kelakuan sang eomma yang slalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau ia dalam keadaan gundah seperti sekarang.

Mobil yang dikendarai kedua ibu dan anak bermarga Oh itu pun melaju menuju perusahaan keluarga Oh, lalu kerumah sakit setelahnya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Gege..aunty akan datang menjemput, jadi nanti gege pulangnya sama aunty ya.." Bai Xian melipat beberapa pakaian Luhan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu kau dengan siapa?"

"Yeol-ie akan menjemputku." Luhan mengangguk lagi, tetapi seketika matanya yang ingin tertutup terbuka kembali.

"Xian.."

"Huh?"

"Kau belum cerita bagaimana kalian jadian."

Bai Xian menghela nafasnya lalu membuangnya malas. "Gege, apa aku harus mengulang lagi cerita yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan? Apa kau melupakan semua dan aku harus mengulang dari awal lagi?" Luhan tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol pada Bai Xian lalu mendekati Luhan dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Apa aku yang harus cerita eoh?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Andwae..andwae..kau akan menambah-nambah cerita yang mengada-ada nantinya."

"Mwoya! Aish jincha..aku tidak akan menambah-nambah cerita, ayolah..biar aku saja yang bercerita chagi-ya."

"Kau mau coba-coba? Aku akan mencari seme lain!"

"Hei..kau selalu mengancamku mencari wanita lainlah..mencari seme lainlah..coba saja kalau berani."

"Mwo?! Kau mencoba mengancamku?" Bai Xian membusungkan dadanya pada Chanyeol.

"A-ani.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat Bai Xian menyodor-nyodorkan dadanya, membuat sang kekasih salah fokus.

"Ya! Ya! Sudahlah jangan seperti ini." Luhan memekik saat pasangan paling ribut menurutnya itu selalu saja ada cara untuk saling berdebat walau hal sekecil apapun.

"Dia yang mulai ge.." Bai Xian menunjuk ujung hidung Chanyeol dan yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum idiot sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Entah bagaimana cara kalian bersama, tapi aku senang kau menjadi adik ipar-ku nantinya..Park."

"Ne..gomawo, aku memang sangat mencintai Xi Bai 'Bawel' Xian yang cantik ini Lu."

Mendengar itu mata Bai Xian melotot. "YA! KAU—"

Tok..tok..

Tok..tok.. Cklek!

Bai Xian yang ingin mencubit Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar suara ketukan dan ceklikan pintu yang terbuka.

"Luhan anakku yang cantik..bagaimana kesehatanmu sayang?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak cantik. Aku ini tampan eommaaa.." Rajuk Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya melihat bagaimana imutnya Luhan-nya. Oh Tuhan, masih bolehkah ia menyebut Luhan miliknya saat ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang tampan jika kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Dan hentikan kelakuanmu, hal itu bisa membangunkan yang tertidur asal kau tau." Mata Nyonya Oh melirik kearah Sehun yang salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Luhan, Bai Xian dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo dengan nyonya besar yang satu ini. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar itu. Bgaimana dengan Nyonya Oh? Ia hanya melangkah anggun sambil melipat dan memasukkan sisa baju Luhan yang belum Bai Xian rapikan.

Setelah itu Luhan membenarkan letak selimutnya dan ia merasa ada yang memandangnya dari tadi, saat ia menoleh ke kanan benar saja. Sehun melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Luhan pun tersenyum manis membuat Sehun terpana lagi dan lagi membuatnya jatuh cinta. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Sehun hanya diam dan terus memandangnya tanpa membalas senyum yang ia berikan. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"..hun..Sehun.." Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan Sehun tersentak.

"I..iya Lu—eh hyung..waeyo?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau diam melamun seperti itu? Melamunkan apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku me—"

"Dia melamunkan orang yang ia cintai, Luhannie." Potong Nyonya Oh dan Luhan hanya.. "Eoh..jincha, kau pasti merindukannya kan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Tokyo dan mengajaknya ke Seoul."

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Bai Xian menjadi kasihan melihat itu. "Gege, Sehun sudah putus dengan kekasihnya yang lalu. Sekarang ia mencintai orang lain yang tidak mencintainya."

Luhan menganga dan merubah mimiknya menjadi sendu lalu menatap Sehun penuh kelembutan. "Aku do'akan kau akan mendapatkannya. Bukan fisiknya saja, tapi juga cintanya..hwaiting Sehun-ie." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sebatas telinga menyemangati Sehun.

Sehun menatap Bai Xian tak percaya dan yang dilihat hanya mengedipkan mata kirinya. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata Bai Xian tidak lagi melarangnya untuk mendekati Luhan. Ini sangat sempurna bagi Sehun. Walau Luhan kehilangan ingatannya tapi Sehun tetap berharap ada jalan untuk bersama Luhan, lagi.

"Oke siap..Sehun ayo kita antarkan Luhan juga Bai Xian ke apartment." Sehun tersentak dan..

"O-oh i-iya..ba-baiklah eomma." Ia tergagap, Bai Xian dan Chanyeol rasa-rasanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling tatap dan seakan-akan mata Chanyeol mengatakan 'Baek-ie sayang, bagaimana jika kita meninggalkan mereka berdua saja?' dan seakan dua hati yang satu, saling mengerti dengan suasana ini pun mengangguk bersamaan..lalu—

"O' Baek-ie, sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut Luhan saat ini." Chanyeol mulai dengan aktingnya lalu berusaha mengedip-kedipkan matanya pada sang kekasih. Sehun dan Nyonya Oh yang melihat benar-benar heran.

Kenapa Chanyeol hyung seperti itu?- Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa..dan kini di tambah lagi—

"Eo' kau benar chagi-ya, kita melupakan berkas yang tertinggal di kantor." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Gege..kau biar Sehun yang antarkan ke apartment ya? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu..eo' aunty! Bukankah uncle menyuruh kembali kekantor?"

"Huh? Jincha? Kau tau dari mana Baek-ie?" Oh nice! Gumam Bai Xian dalam hati, Nyonya Oh benar-benar belum mengerti maksud mereka berdua. Sehun yang melihat pun kebingungan, sejak kapan appa memanggil eomma-nya balik ke kantor. Secara mereka berdua telah kekantor tadi.

Bai Xian menghela nafasnya sambil membuangnya dan berjalan kearah Nyonya Oh. "Aunty lupa ya? Coba di cek lagi.." Bai Xian memiring-miringkan bibirnya mengarah pada gege-nya yang masih melihat Nyonya Oh yang di rangkul Bai Xian sampai sang Nyonya Oh tak terlihat olehnya karena tubuh Bai Xian.

Bukannya mengerti, Nyonya Oh malah terlihat makin bingung sekarang. Oh double nice- gumam Bai Xian dalam hatinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Gerakan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Nyonya Oh dan Bai Xian—

'Kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua aunty'

Akhirnya Bai Xian berbisik pada Nyonya Oh. Seketika ibu dua anak itu terdiam dan membulatkan bibirnya seakan terkejut sekaligus nengerti apa maksud Bai Xian dan Chanyeol.

"Aduhhhh!!!" Nyonya Oh memekik sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan punggung telapak tangan mengadah pada dahinya. Oh itu sungguh berlebihan- gumam Bai Xian dalam hati dan Chanyeol benar-benar wajahnya menjadi idiot melihat sang Nyonya dari pemilik tempatnya bekerja sangat-sangat berlebihan dalam hal akting.

Berlari kecil mendekati Luhan dan sekali lagi itu sungguh-sungguh berlebihan.

Ini tidak terlihat natural dan akan ketahuan- gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Setidaknya mengatakan dengan santai lebih baik dari pada harus bergaya lebay seperti anak-anak remaja sekarang. Ayolah, Nyonya Oh sudah tua walau terlihat masih cantik dan berakting seperti itu sangat-sangat tidak lucu. Chanyeol dan Bai Xian hanya bisa menatap malas pada Nyonya Oh yang berbicara secara berlebihan seakan-akan di tambah-tambah agar Luhan mengerti.

"Oh sayang, eomma harus pergi, appa ternyata menantikan eomma dikantor..biarkan Sehun yang menemanimu oke?"

Bai Xian menepak jidatnya melihat Nyonya Oh seperti artis di telenovela seperti.. 'Ohh..alfredo jangan tinggalkan aku..' Atau.. Oh lupita..aku tidak mencintaimu lagi..' Oke abaikan.. dan, Chanyeol? Oke.. Selalu menganga dengan lebih idiot lagi. Sempurna.

"N-ne, eomma.." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat Nyonya Oh terlihat seperti artis drama kolosal.

Sehun yang melihat semua sedikit demi sedikit mengerti situasi apa yang dilakukan ke-tiga artis dadakan ini.

"Baiklah aunty, kita harus pergi sekarang." Bai Xian menarik cepat Nyonya Oh di bantu Chanyeol mendorong paksa sang Nyonya Oh agar keluar dari kamar inap Luhan.

"Tut—tunggu Baek-ie, aunty belum memel—" - Nyonya Oh.

"Sudah aunty, tidak apa-apa..nanti juga bisa." - Bai Xian.

"Tapi Baek-ie aun—" - Nyonya Oh.

Chanyeol masih mendorong Nyonya Oh dan menutup pintu kamar. "Ayo Nyonya Oh..kita harus pergi meninggalkan mereka." Chanyeol berbisik.

"Tapi bagaimana akting-ku tadi? Bagus kan?" - Nyonya Oh.

"Anda sangat keren Nyonya Oh." - Chanyeol.

"Tidak aunty, itu sungguh berlebihan." - Bai Xian.

"Tapi aunty bisa jadi aktris yang hebat kan?"

"Ne, Nyonya Oh. Anda keren dan akan menjadi aktris terkenal" - Chanyeol.

"Tidak aunty, itu sungguh alay..lebih baik aunty menjadi artis girl band, itu lebih cocok untuk aunty." - Bai Xian.

"Wuah, benarkah sayang?" - Nyonya Oh.

"NE!!" - Chanyeol dan Bai Xian.

Akhirnya ChanBaek couple bisa membawa Nyonya Oh yang tenti saja sulit didiamkan.

.

.

Sehun masih saja diam sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan melipat selimut rumah sakit. Sungguh itu tidak perlu tetapi Luhan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa lalu menarik ujung selimut yang satunya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini hyung, mereka bisa membersihkannya." Sehun mengangkat selimut dan menyatukannya di kedua tangan Luhan, hal itu membuat mereka berhadapan dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Ah Tuhan, tolong Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ie, ini hanya selimut dan bukan hal besar." Luhan melipat sisanya dan Sehun mengangkat tas Luhan.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu dan kita bisa pulang ke apartment." Oh shit, seharusnya Sehun mengatakan 'aku akan mengantarmu pulang bukan kita'. Oke Sehun mulai gugup sekarang.

"Umhh.." Luhan mengangguk. "Kita pulang, aku akan mengganti baju sekarang..jamkkanmanyeo.." Luhan mengambil lipatan pakaiannya diatas ranjang dan masuk ke dalam toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sehun membuang nafasnya, lega. Sepertinya Luhan memang selalu melupakan apa yang janggal di matanya.

Apa kau tidak peka sama sekali Lu- gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun masih tetap bermain-main dalam pikirannya, bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa sampai Luhan melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Walau Yixing hyung dokter pribadi keluarganya mengatakan lambat laun Luhan akan ingat semuanya, tapi ia tak yakin Luhan akan mengingatnya.

Ia juga berpikir apakah Luhan akan marah dan membencinya jika sampai ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan

"..hun..Sehun..hei.." Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun dan ia dengan cepat berbalik, tetapi wajahnya langsung memerah karena—

"Ya ampun Sehun! Kau mengagetkan ku dengan berbalik seperti itu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena protes melihat wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sehun mundur dengan cep—DUG! "ahhsss..appo.." Sehun memegang tempurung kepala bagian belakangnya yang terkena dinding kaca di belakangnya.

"Astaga Sehun.." Luhan terlihat kuatir dan mengusap kepala bagian belakang Sehun yang sakit akibat benturan tadi. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap mata Luhan sambil menikmati usapan yang Luhan lakukan, Sehun merindukan belaian ini. Luhan pun seketika matanya menatap Sehun. Pandangan ini dan perlakuan ini seperti pernah Luhan lakukan. Ia mencoba-coba mengingat apakah dulu pernah melakukan ini pada Yeonseok, tetapi nihil. Luhan berpikir keras lagi agar—

"Ah..kepalaku.." Luhan memegang pelipisnya, ia merasakan perih karena seketika terlintas scene saat ia membelai kepala seseorang yang wajahnya samar tetapi sedang tertidur. Saat tubuh Luhan merosot hampir terjatuh, Sehun menahannya.

"Hyung!" Sehun memekik kuatir melihat Luhan yang tubuhnya seketika lemas. "Gwaenchana, hyung?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada lengan Sehun.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sehun." Luhan berusaha memperbaiki pijakannya pada lantai dan Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk diranjang kembali.

"Biar aku bantu hyung.." Sehun berjongkok dengan menumpu tubuh dengan lutut kanannya dan mengambil sepatu kulit nyaman yang biasa Luhan pakai. "Kehamilan hyung sudah hampir memasuki sembilan bulan, jadi Lu hyung harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan merasakan hal aneh saat Sehun memberikan perhatian seperti ini. Yang Luhan tau, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan adik mendiang kekasihnya ini. Tapi melihat Sehun seperti ini, ia merasa sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Seperti...

"Oke Luhan hyung, kaja.." Dan senyuman Sehun ini sepertinya sangat familiar baginya. Luhan terus memikirkan hal itu sampai ia tersadar saat Sehun membantunya turun dari ranjang dan menarik jemarinya untuk di genggam lebih erat oleh pria albino di depannya. Tangan Sehun yang lainnya membawa tas milik Luhan. Genggaman tangan ini sungguh hangat dan sepertinya ini hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ada apa ini? - Luhan terus saja memikirkan semua perlakuan Sehun ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua administrasi Sehun kembali menarik jemari Luhan dengan lembut dan senyumannya..kenapa Luhan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Sehun. Apa aku harus menanyakannya pada Sehun? - Luhan masih saja menari-nari dengan pikirannya tentang Sehun.

"..han hyung.. Lulu hyung.." Luhan tersentak dan menatap Sehun dengan dahinya yang mengernyit.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku Lulu.. Itu tidak manly." Luhan tidak terima dipanggil dengan panggilan girly seperti itu.

"Kau sering menangis, apa itu bisa di sebut manly? Ayo cepat masuk..kau suka sekali melamun." Sehun menggerutu melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya melamun saja.

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Tuhan tolong Sehun.

"Kau yang suka menyakitiku waktu—" Luhan terdiam, kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini. Lalu Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang juga dengan mimik terkejut.

"K-kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"A—entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu dan mengatakan hal.." Luhan memegang pelipisnya lagi merasa pusing.

"Sudah..cukup hyung..ayo aku antar pulang." Sehun membantu Luhan membuka pintu bagian kanan dan membantu Luhan memakai seat belt setelah ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil pada bagian sebelah kiri.

Sehun menyetir dengan hati-hati, tetapi pikirannya terus saja pada kejadian yang walau hanya sedikit telah memberi efek yang sangat besar pada hatinya juga pada pikiran Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan sesekali, ia tau Luhan sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Jika Luhan bertanya, ia harus siap mengatakannya kapanpun itu.

"Ah.. Sehun.." Luhan memanggilnya walau terdengar ragu.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Sehun secepatnya.

"Apa..apa aku boleh bertanya?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung.

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hyung?" Sehun tau, mungkin ini saatnya dan ia memutar stir memasuki jalur tol agar lebih lama sampai di apartment.

Luhan meragu sambil sesekali menatap Sehun lewat kerlingan matanya. "Apakah..eum..apakah kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku hilang ingatan?" Benar, apa yang ia pikirkan tadi sekaranglah saatnya. Pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan haruskah ia beritahu semuanya?

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ne..tapi..apa Baekhyun tidak cerita, apa yang terjadi selama ini tentang hyung yang kehilangan ingatan?" Tanya Sehun ingin tau.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan menit berikutnya ia hanya menggeleng, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung yakin ingin mendengar semua dariku?" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tak ada pilihan lain selain mendengar semua dari Sehun. "Ne!" Jawab Luhan cepat dan singkat.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dari hidung dan membuangnya lewat bibir tipisnya yang dingin. Awalnya ia siap, tapi sekarang rasanya sulit sekali untuk siap.

"Sehun.." Luhan menunggu. "Aku siap mendengar apapun." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan jemari kiri-nya. "Eum..bagaimana kalau di apartemen saja?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Sehun balas tersenyum dan melajukan kendaraannya agar sampai di apartment dengan cepat.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Sehun menekan beberapa angka dan pintu pun terbuka. Luhan menyatukan alisnya, rasanya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sehun mengetahui no pass apartemen miliknya dan Yeonseok.

Bukan hanya Sehun, tapi Kai juga mengetahui no pass apartment-mu Luhan.

"Hyung..kenapa kau berdiri saja? Ayo masuk." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, ia tau Luhan pasti kebingungan dengan ia mengetahui pass number apartment miliknya. "Semua akan aku jelaskan dan aku yakin kau akan mengerti nantinya hyung." Lanjut Sehun dan ia menarik jemari Luhan. Seakan merasa dejavu saat Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang ia serasa pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi bukan dengan Yeonseok.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sofa depan tv lalu ia ke pantry membuatkan Luhan lemon tea hangat kesukaannya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Luhan.

"Kau tau—"

"Semuanya hyung..kecuali hatimu." Sehun menunduk dan ikut duduk di sisi Luhan. Tatapannya ke depan pantry dimana ia selalu mengganggu Luhan yang sedang memasak. Mata Sehun jadi berkaca-kaca. Cengeng? Ia tak perduli, karena ia ingin semuanya kembali tetapi dengan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya dimulai saat penghormatan terakhir pada abu Yeonseok hyung." Sehun menatap dalam mata rusa Luhan. "Hari itu kau berteriak dan memanggilku Yeonseok hyung, semua bermula dari situ hyung." Lanjutnya. Luhan menahan nafasnya, Sehun pun beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke hadapan dinding kaca apartmen tempat ia dan Luhan memandang indahnya kota Seoul.

Sehun pun memulai kisahnya dengan Luhan yang terjatuh dan terbentur lalu menganggap ia tunangannya, Sehun yang awalnya kasar, Sehun yang tak perduli, Sehun yang jahat dan tak lupa dengan Sehun yang dipaksa kedua orang tua-nya untuk menjadi Yeonseok agar Luhan tidak bertambah sakit, apa lagi Luhan di vonis hamil saat itu.

Ia juga mengatakan lambat laun hatinya luluh dengan perhatian juga kelembutan yang Luhan berikan. Ia juga berusaha dengan baik menjadi Yeonseok seperti yang Luhan inginkan. Sehun tidak menyembunyikan apapun, baik itu perasaannya. Ia tak perduli Luhan akan tau semua apa yang dia rasakan selama mereka bersama.

Tentu saja ia melewatkan tentang mereka yang telah melakukan hubungan intim di berbagai tempat. Juga yang terpenting tentang ia melupakan Kyungsoo mantan kekasihnya karena mencintai Luhan. Ia ingin Luhan mengingatnya sendiri nanti. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Ia masih takut Luhan akan membencinya dan kesempatan untuk mereka bersama tidak akan ada.

Sehun terkejut, dua lengan mungil melingkari pinggangnya dan beberapa detik kemudian punggung kemejanya seperti basah. Sehun menikmati pelukan Luhan pada punggung belakangnya, ia merindukan pelukan ini. Apa Luhan mengingat semua dan mereka bisa bersama?

"Sehun, maafkan hyung..maafkan semua perlakuan hyung yang tak pantas selama ini dan membuatmu menderita."

Tidak Luhan, aku tidak menderita asal kau berada disisiku selamanya. Inginnya Sehun mengatakan hal itu tapi semua itu tidak ia keluarkan karena Luhan—

"Aku pastikan kau tak akan menderita lagi. Hyung tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi dan hyung akan menjadi kakak ipar terbaik untuk mu hmm.."

—mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Sehun berbalik dengan cepat dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Luhan.

"Hyung..apa kau tidak melihat cinta dimataku yang hanya untukmu?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap, Luhan menatapnya saat Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata rusanya.

"Sehun..kau tidak boleh mencintaiku.."

"Wae.. Wae hyung?"

Luhan membelai pipi Sehun. Matanya menatap dalam mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Sehun..aku masih mencintai hyung-mu dan ia tak tergantikan di hatiku..aku..aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain selain dirinya."

Sehun makin kecewa. "Tapi..hyung sudah tiada dan kau bebas sekarang."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Sehun, aku tidak bisa mencintai pria lain selain mendiang hyung-mu..maafkan aku." Luhan menutup matanya dan mundur dari hadapan Sehun.

Tidak..tidak..Sehun tidak mau begini, ia harus berpikir keras. Berpikir Sehun. Berpikir..cepat!"

"HYUNG!" Sehun memekik keras saat Luhan akan membuka pintu kamarnya dan Luhan pun berbalik menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik nafas sekuat yang ia bisa. "...biarkan aku menjagamu sebagai seorang adik, aku janji akan menjagamu juga keponakanku dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan biarkan aku tinggal disini...bersamamu."

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus menjaganya, tapi..

"Aku juga akan meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk tinggal disini menemani kalian, setidaknya aku bisa dekat dengan keponakanku..aku mohon hyung." Ucap Sehun lagi penuh harap.

Luhan terdiam, apakah ia harus menerima Sehun di apartment ini? Apa jawaban Bai Xian nantinya.

Luhan berdehem. "Jika Xian mengizinkan, tentu saja kau boleh disini Sehun. Tapi..bagaimana dengan eomma." Tanya Luhan.

"Eomma pasti mengizinkan jika aku tinggal disini dan menjaga kalian." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan menatap Luhan lembut.

Deg!

Luhan memegang dadanya, kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang hanya karena senyuman Sehun. Tidak..ia tidak boleh menyukai Sehun. Ia hanya mencintai Yeonseok. Iya betul..hanya..Yeonseok..

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan Sehun hanya bisa berdiam diri di ruang tv menatap pintu yang tertutup.

'Aku akan berusaha mengejarmu Luhan. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kita bisa bersama-sama.' Sehun bertekat dalam hatinya.

Bunyi ceklikan pintu diruang depan terdengar, Sehun pun juga mendengar dua suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baek-ie..chagi-ya..ayolah ke ruanganku saja, biarkan Luhan beristirahat jika ia sampai."

"Andwae..aku tak bisa meninggalkan gege sendirian."

"Suara cempreng-mu akan mengganggu istirahatnya, aku yakin itu."

"MWO! APA KAU GILA??"

"Nah, itu..itu..kau memekik terlalu keras jika Luhan a—Sehun! Kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali." Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Bai Xian yang berjalan lebih dulu sungguh tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Sehun mengangguk dan Bai Xian duduk di sisi kanannya sedang Chanyeol duduk di sisi kiri. "Mana gege?" Tanya Bai Xian lagi.

"Ada di dalam kamar, istirahat mungkin." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?" Ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Apa urat di kepalamu ada yang putus eoh?" Dan ini Bai Xian.

"Hey sayang, aku hanya bertanya!" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya jengah.

"Yeah, pertanyaan dari seorang idiot."

"Dan kau mencintai orang idiot sepertiku, lihat..siapa yang lebih idiot disini." Chanyeol berdiri sambil menyilangkan lengan di perutnya dengan angkuh.

"Aa..arraseo..aku akan mencari orang yang cerdas..puas??" Bai Xian berdiri dan memekik. Sehun hanya menggarukkan kepalanya melihat interaksi keduanya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin marah—

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" Sehun menyela, keduanya menoleh menunduk kebawah dimana Sehun masih duduk tampan di sofa.

Bai Xian menghempas tubuhnya dan duduk kembali disisi Sehun, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Dia yang selalu memulai." Bai Xian menjawab kesal sambil menunjuk kekasihnya.

"Naega? Anio..kau yang selalu saja mengatakan aku namja idiot."

"Kau memang idiot Yeol-ie."

"Kau—"

"Ahh..kalian membuatku iri." Sehun menyela lagi dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun bingung.

"Iri?!" Ujar Bai Xian dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, aku ingin, aku dan Luhan hyung seperti kalian." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menatap pintu yang masih tertutup, kamar Luhan yang dulunya juga kamarnya.

"Kalian sama-sama bebas. Kau coba dekati gege-ku lagi, albino!" Bai Xian mendorong pundak Sehun dan ia tertawa canggung.

"Kau jangan marah ya? Aku tadi blg pada Luhan hyung ingin tinggal disini dan menjaga kalian berdua juga keponakanku."

"Wuaaahhh.." Chanyeol menepuk tangannya berkali-kali. "Daebak..sangat manly."

"Ya! Aku juga bisa manly!" Pekik Bai Xian.

"Yeah, kau sangat manly saat mendesahkan namaku Xi Baekhyun, sayang." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yak! Byeontae namja!" Pekik Bai Xian sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Aishh..appo! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku, chagi-yaaa!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, lalu beranjak dari sofa melangkah kearah kulkas mengambil air mineral. Sehun benar-benar terhibur melihat mereka berdua yang slalu saja berdebat.

"Baiklah Sehun, kembali lagi ke masalah tadi dan kita tak usah perdulikan pria idiot itu." Ujar Bai Xian kesal. "Kau bilang akan tinggal disini, artinya kau akan memakai kamarku. Benar begitu bukan?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku tidur di kamarmu? Dan kau tidak marah aku mendekati Luhan hyung?"

Bai Xian berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa agar gege menyukai pilihanku. Jika gege mengatakan Kai hyung adalah sahabatnya, ya mungkin memang ia mengatakan hal yang benar bahwa ia tidak bisa dengan Kai hyung."

"O' sayang, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Sehun bisa mendekati Luhan tanpa ada gangguan." Sela Chanyeol yang telah menghabiskan sebotol sedang air mineral lalu duduk kembali disisi Sehun.

"O' sayang, kau walaupun terlihat idiot tapi bisa mengatakan hal yang hebat." Bai Xian berbinar dan setelahnya ia melempar apapun didekatnya seperti bantal, majalah juga snack yang berada di atas meja. "Kau sudah gila? Kau mau mati eoh? Kau pikir bisa mengajakku tinggal bersamamu dan kau bebas menyentuhku eoh? Dasar namja byeontae!" Dan Bai Xian memekik kesal setelahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan melemparku lagi. Pikiranmu sempit sekali sayang..aishh.." Chanyeol bersembunyi di belakang Sehun yang juga ikut menahan Bai Xian yang mencoba lagi melempar kekasihnya dengan snack yang tersisa.

"Baekhyun..tenanglah, Chanyeol hyung hanya ingin mengajakmu tinggal, bukan melakukan hal yang macam-macam dan lagi pula itu kan hal yang wajar karena kalian sepasang kekasih. Bukan kah begitu?" Sehun menengahkan mereka berdua.

Bai Xian terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan mimik butuh rasa kasihan. Oh ayolah, itu sangat..sangat..sangat memuakkan. Bai Xian menatap Chanyeol malas, lalu ia menatap Sehun yang menatapnya seperti memohon. Ahh haruskah ia berkorban demi Sehun?

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Bai Xian mengucapkannya seperti menggumam.

Bruk!

Sehun memeluk erat Bai Xian. "Gomawo..gomawo..gomawoseumnidaaa.."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lepas..kan kekasihkuu..yak albino, kau mau mati." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun dan—

Bugh!

—memukul kepala Sehun dengan bantal sofa. "Aish..hyung! Itu sakit kau tau!" Sehun memekik kesal.

"Kau mencoba menggoda Baekhyun-ku eoh? Kau mau mati?"

"Aigo..itu perlakuan terima kasih dariku!" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang berapi-api karena melihat kekasihnya di peluk Sehun.

"Terima kasih pantat-ku! kau akan berhadapan denganku anak muda!!" Chanyeol yang tak terima mengumpat kesal. Bai Xian yang melihat itu mengulum senyumnya. Ia senang karena Chanyeol kekasihnya cemburu dengan perlakuan Sehun tadi. Artinya Chanyeol sangat tidak suka bila ada pria lain yang menyentuhnya. Bai Xian beranjak dari duduknya dan—

BRUK!!

"AAA..MWOYA!" Chanyeol memekik karena Bai Xian kini menubruknya kencang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Piao Chan Lieee.. Wo ai niii.. Cup..cup.." Bai Xian mengecup Chanyeol dengan brutal dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya melihat Bai Xian memangut bibir Chanyeol dan mereka saling membalas membuat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kegiatan mereka yang tanpa malu melakukan semua itu di hadapannya.

"Hei kali—"

Cklek!

"Ya! Ige mwoya?" Kalimat yang ingin Sehun lontarkan terhenti karena Luhan pria yang ia cintai keluar dari kamarnya sambil melotot dengan bibir yang terbuka melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya Bai Xian dengan sang kekasih tiang listriknya itu.

"Gege!" Bai Xian beranjak dari atas Chanyeol dan merapikan kemejanya yang kusut karena Chanyeol.

Luhan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya tak habis pikir. "Kalian ini tak malu melakukan itu di depan Sehun?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau saja sering melakukannya didepanku bersama Sehu—uppssy!" Bai Xian mulutmu itu memang lebih dari mulut buaya- gumam Bai Xian dalam hati menyesal mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tak harus ia katakan.

Sehun yang mendengar pun tertuntuk dan menutup matanya, dalam pikirannya pasti Luhan akan bertanya siapa yang Bai Xian mak—

"Apa maksudmu Xian? Kau mengatakan aku sering melakukan hal sepertimu tadi dengan siapa?"

—ahh..benarkan apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup sambil menunggu Bai Xian akan mengatakan apa.

Tapi secepatnya Chanyeol memutar otak dan..

"Luhan." Panggilnya.

Luhan yang tadinya menatap Bai Xian kini menoleh kearah si pemanggil. "Ne?"

"Kau bisa duduk disini? Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan duduk di sigle sofa di sebelahnya. Luhan pun jadi lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi dan melangkah kearah Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Bai Xian membuang nafas yang mereka tahan tadi dengan lega.

"Ada apa Yeol-ie?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa.

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku, apakah boleh?"

Luhan menatap Bai Xian dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dalam hati Chan-Hun-Baek menggumamkan kata 'ya..ya..ya..ya..' Berkali-kali.

"Ha-haruskah?" Luhan menatap Bai Xian yang juga menatapnya. "Aku tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan sendu.

"Hyung ingatkan tadi yang aku katakan akan menjaga kalian bertiga? Tapi karena Baekhyun sudah ada yang menjaga, aku akan menjaga hyung juga keponakanku..kokjeongmal jikyojulke..eotte?" Ucapan lembut dan teratur Sehun benar-benar membuat Bai Xian percaya untuk meninggalkan Sehun menjaga sang gege. Kini Bai Xian yakin Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan lebih dari apapun.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan percakapan Kyungsoo juga Kai sahabatnya waktu di rumah sakit.

Benarkah Kyungsoo dan Kai merencanakan hal busuk untuk memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun? Benarkah Kyungsoo hamil anaknya Kai? Atau—

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu sayang?" Bai Xian bertanya pada kekasihnya yang terlihat melamun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Bai Xian.

"Oke..kalau begitu aku akan berkemas pakaianku juga keperluanku saja.." Bai Xian menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan beranjak dari sofa. "..dan kau harus membantu-ku Yeol-ie." Bai Xian menarik lengan Chanyeol melangkah ke kamarnya sekalian merapikannya sedikit agar Sehun bisa beristirahat malam ini.. Apa?? Malam ini?? Yup..karena sebagian besar pakaian Sehun ada di lemari kamar Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkan semua pakaianku.." Sehun pun ikut beranjak dari sofa, tetapi langkahnya berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luhan. "Aku boleh masuk kan hyung?"

Luhan yang dari tadi melamun terlihat gelagapan sampai..

"O..oh Ne..ne.."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ayo bantu aku hyung~" rajuk manja Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa dan melangkah kearah Sehun lalu mengusap rambut pria albino itu dan mendahuluinya masuk ke kamar. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masuk kedalam.

'jikyojulke' gumam Sehun dalam hati. Yah Sehun berjanji akan melindungi Luhan dan menjadikan Luhan seutuhnya menjadi miliknya..

I'M NOT HIM

"Kau telah kembali kerumah orang tua-mu?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia malah memberi pertanyaan.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku disini Jongin-ah?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kai yang mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah Cafe.

"Duduklah dulu, aku memesan vanilla latte untukmu."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak punya waktu." Setelah mengucap hal itu, seorang pelayan datang membawa dua pesanan. Setelah mereka mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo pun menatap Kai penuh tanya.

"Baiklah.." Kai memperbaiki cara duduknya. "Aku ingin mengatakan, lupakan Sehun dan mari memulai kehidupan kita juga anak kita Soo-ah.."

"Mwo!"

Kai meraih jemari Kyungsoo. "Lupakan Sehun dan hiduplah bersamaku. Kita akan menikah dan aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupanmu dan anak kita Soo-ah."

Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya. "Sehun tinggal bersama Luhan lagi dan berjanji akan menjaganya juga anak dari Yeonseok. Apa kau masih menginginkannya kembali? Dan bagaimana jika Sehun tau jika anak yang di dalam kandunganmu bukan anaknya?"

"Sehun kembali ke apartment? Bu-bukankah Luhan telah kembali ingatannya." Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau bagaimana besarnya cinta Sehun pada Luhan. Aku akan menyerah dan tak ingin lagi mengejar Luhan juga melakukan hal licik."

"Sehun akan menjadi milikku dan itu tak lama lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh keyakinan.

"Kau ingin hidup dengan pria yang tidak mencintaimu lagi?" Kai mulai kesal dan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin suatu saat nanti Sehun meninggalkanmu hanya karena dia tau anak yang dalam kandunganmu bukan anaknya? Bagaimana jika orang tua Sehun tau?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka. "Aku..a-aku.."

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan semua pada awalnya, tapi Tuhan tidak tidur Kyungsoo. Itu anakku dan bagaimanapun nantinya ia harus tau siapa ayahnya."

Kyungsoo terdiam tak bisa berkata lagi.

"Ayolah berpikiran jernih. Apa selama ini kau hanya menjadikan aku partner sex-mu?"

"Kau..bagaimana kau menganggap diriku? Partner sex kah?"

Kai menggeleng kepalanya, ia tau pasti bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya seperti itu juga.

"Awalnya 'ya' bajingan ini memang menganggapmu begitu. Tapi Soo-ah, sedikit demi sedikit rasa yang lain muncul disini." Kai menepuk pelan dada-nya, di mana jantungnya slalu berdetak saat menatap Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Kai tidak tau, sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun tanpa sadar sudah memiliki rasa yang berbeda saat menatap Kai. Tapi ia belum menyadarinya saja.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan vanilla-latte miliknya dan beranjak dari kursi cafe. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo dan rasa hangat itu kembali ada. "Pikirkan dengan cepat, aku mohon. Jangan sampai perutmu makin membesar dan semua telah terlambat Soo-ah. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menjaga-mu dan anak kita." Lalu Kai melepaskan lengan mungil itu dan rasa hampa dan dingin terasa di hati Kyungsoo. Ia melangkah keluar dari cafe menggenggam lengannya yang tadi Kai sentuh. Kembali ia teringat dimana malam itu waktu Sehun ia buat pingsan, sedang ia bergumul dengan Kai. Ia ingat mata itu, mata tajam yang penuh cinta. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa.

Kyungsoo memasuki kendaraannya dan melaju dengan kencang sambil memegang perutnya yang masih rata. Ia ingat kembali saat semalaman bersama Sehun yang pingsan, getaran-getaran yang dulu selalu membuatnya menjadi alasan sangat mencintai Sehun pun tidak ada lagi.

Kyungsoo memelankan laju kendaraannya, ia menangis.

"Jongin-ah~..Jongin-ah saranghae..saranghae..hks..saranghae.." Ia menangis tetapi ia tersenyum. Tangis bahagia menyadari kebodohannya akan cintanya kini tak lagi untuk Sehun.

Untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin istirahat dan melupakan tentang Sehun. Esoknya ia akan menata ulang hidupnya agar bisa menjalani hari-harinya bersama Jongin, namja yang mulai ia cintai.

Untuk langkah pertama ia akan katakan pada kedua orang tua-nya perihal ia telah selesai dengan Sehun dan akan menikah dengan Jongin, pria yang ia cintai.

Kyungsoo menarik tuas, menggerakkan persneling dan melajukan dengan santai kendaraannya. Pikirannya kini tenang dan lega. Sambil mengusap lembut perutnya ia kini bahagia dengan keputusannya. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih baik dan tidak menjadi pria yang jahat.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah mewah milik orang tuanya. Setelah keluar dari mobil ia melihat kedua orang tuanya di teras atas sedang melambaikan tangan mereka sambil meminum teh hangat pastinya.

Wajah lembut sang eomma membuat ia bertekat ingin mengatakan semuanya.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil, masuk ke rumahnya dan naik ke lantai dua. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan merutuki kebodohannya, ia harus hati-hati. Sambil berjalan dengan pelan ia memeluk perutnya yang rata dan tersipu mengulum senyumnya. Langkahnya menuju teras dan membuka pintu kaca disana. Menatap kedua orang tuanya yang ia sayangi.

'Inilah saatnya' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Nyonya Do menatap anak semata wayangnya lembut. "Duduklah sayang dan minumlah teh hangat ini." Lalu ia menyodorkan secangkir penuh teh melati hangat. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyeruputnya sedikit walau ia tidak terlalu suka dengan aromanya entah kenapa.

"Ada hal penting apa sayang." Tanya sang appa lalu menyeruput lagi teh hangat buatan istrinya.

"Makanlah mufin coklat ini sebelum bercerita, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengambil satu mufin dan menggigitnya sedikit, langsung menelannya dan rasa tidak suka pun menyeruak. Ia meletakkan di piring kecil tehnya.

"Baiklah, appa..eomma..aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sehun telah selesai." Kyungsoo mengucapnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum, tapi—

"MWO!!" Sang appa memekik tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tuan Do bertanya dan sang istri pun mengangguk ingin tau juga.

"Appa, eomma..kami tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi karena.." Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti, perutnya bergolak serasa ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Tiba-tiba—

"Hugghh..hueghh..hah..hah..hhueghh.." Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah wastafel terdekat dan kembali memuntahkan lendir berwarna coklat yang dipastikan mufin juga teh tadi yang hanya keluar sedikit. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo juga ikut berlari kearah sang anak dan Nyonya Do mengelus lembut pangkal punggung Kyungsoo. Muntahan itu tak terhenti karena Kyungsoo terus saja merasa mual seperti ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Eomma akan memeriksa tubuhmu eoh?" Nyonya Do mengelus belakang leher Kyungsoo pelan dan mengambil minyak mint herbal agar Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

Sang appa langsung ke pantry membuat teh mint herbal agar perut Kyungsoo lebih nyaman nantinya.

Nyonya Do memapah anaknya untuk duduk di sofa, dan Tuan Do memberikan secangkir teh mint pada Kyungsoo agar menyeruputnya walau sedikit. Wangi mint pada teh menenangkan gejolak mual pada lambungnya juga pikirannya.

"Ayo sayang, mama periksa." Saat Nyonya Do ingin melakukan tensi pada nadinya dan memeriksa perutnya, Kyungsoo menahan lengan sang eomma.

"Tidak perlu eomma, ini wajar.." Kyungsoo kini takut karena ia harus mengatakan kebenaran yang lain selain hubungannya dan Sehun yang kandas.

Dahi Nyonya Do mengernyit tak mengerti. "Wajar? Maksudmu?"

"Aku.." Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya. "Eomma.. Appa..berjanjilah jangan membenciku, aku tau ini egois dan kalian pasti akan marah." Kyungsoo kini benar-benar takut.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat Tuan Do tak sabar. "Jangan berbelit nak, katakan ada apa?" Sungguh sebagai appa, ia sangat kuatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Mungkin jika eomma yang memeriksa, pasti akan tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Eomma.. Appa.. Mianhae.. Aku.." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. Sungguh ia takut dengan reaksi kedua orang tuanya yang masih menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Aku..hamil.."

"MWO!!" Pekik keduanya membuat Kyungsoo tau dengan reaksi kedua orang tuanya, yang satu terlihat tidak suka dan satunya lagi terlihat berbinar.

Sang eomma reflek memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau hamil sayang? Eomma punya cucu?" Ujar Nyonya Do bahagia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada putra kesayangannya. Ia bahagia karena anaknya mempunyai keistimewaan yang langka. Tidak semua pria di dunia ini mempunyai rahim dan ia senang mendengar Kyungsoo hamil.

Tapi..

"Kau hamil dan anak itu tanpa appa-nya? Begitu?!" Pekik Tuan Do tak terima.

"A-appa, aku.."

"KAU BILANG HUBUNGAN MU DENGAN SEHUN TELAH BERAKHIR DAN SEKARANG KAU HAMIL??" Kini suara Tuan Do makin besar dan terdengar berang.

"Appa~ tapi ini bukan—"

"APA? KAU INGIN KATAKAN BAHWA JANIN DIPERUTMU BUKAN ANAK SEHUN, BEGITU?"

"Tapi ini benar-benar buk—"

"KAU TINGGAL DI LINGKUNGAN KELUARGA OH DAN KAU MASIH BERKELIT JANIN ITU BUKAN ANAK SEHUN?"

Kini Kyungsoo benar-benar takut- apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tinggal bersama keluarga Sehun tapi bersama pria yang ia cintai, Jongin.

"Appa..aku..aku.."

"Aku akan pergi ke mansion Oh dan membicarakan ini dengan Tae Woo segera." Ujar Tuan Do, mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Tidak..tidak..ini memang bukan darah daging Sehun.

"Appa..jangan."

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Sehun, gugurkan sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau menanggung malu dengan mempunyai cucu yang tidak punya ayah!"

DEG!

Mata Kyungsoo makin terbuka saat sang appa mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin. "Andwae.. Ini anakku.. Darah dagingku.."

"Gugurkan sekarang atau menikah dengan Sehun. Itu pilihan untukmu!" Tuan Do pun melangkah pergi turun dari tangga. Teriakan pada pelayan keluarganya terdengar sangat berang walau hanya untuk meminta kunci mobil dan membukakan gerbang rumah mewahnya.

"Eomma~hkss..apa yang harus aku lakukan." Nyonya Do memeluk anak semata wayangnya ikut bersedih.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, appa sangat menginginkan keluarga Oh menjadi besannya. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat dan menginginkan Sehun atau Yeonseok yang menjadi suamimu, dan ternyata Sehun-lah yang tertarik padamu. Appa-mu dan appa Sehun bahagia sekali saat itu. Mereka berjanji apapun yang terjadi kalian harus menikah dan bahagia."

"Tapi eomma~"

"Jika memang ini anak Sehun, kenapa harus di tutupi sayang. Demi anak ini kau harus ikuti apa kemauan appa-mu hmm.."

Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa ini memang bukan anaknya Sehun. Tapi ia takut appa menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan ini. Jongin adalah appa biologisnya bukan Sehun. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okeh..seperti yang lalu-lalu aku katakan sekali lagi..aku telat karena sibuk dan beneran ga klise ini huaaa...ada yang mau nikahan ni masalahnya..jadi kami para karyawan juga ikut sibuuukkk..huaaaa...

Trus..

DILUAR SANAAAAHHH BUANYAAAK BGT FANFIC YANG MEMBUAT LUHAN MENDERITA..

Kalo aqyu sukanya Sehun yang menderita #kedip-kedip manjah..

Di sini aqyu 'lovelulu' akan terus membuat si albino menderita bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tidak perduli banyak fans Sehun di fanfic'qu n ga terima Sehun diperlakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Aku mohooooooon..biarkan aku menyiksa Sehun huaaaaaaaa..

Karena jujur aja ni, setelah melihat my lulu lebih dulu memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Aku terus saja terinspirasi membuat Sehun menderita. Walau ia seme sejati, tetap saja ia (Sehun) akan aku buat karakternya yang tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan BUAHAHAHAHAHA..uhuk..uhuk..#minum doloh.

Gleg..ahhh!

Okeh waktunya bls repiuh.

VizaOSH94 : ni udh up say.

lastrimustika29 : aku lupa kalo semua pecinta hunhan tu taunya bahasa korea doang. Aku mencintai Luhan dan belajar setiap pengucapannya juga ehehe..tapi udah dikurangi kok say. Moga makin suka ya.. \\(.)/

ai no dobe : seperti keinginanmu say, mereka akan tinggal bersama walau ga ena2 hahahah..

yu.ri94 : ahahahah..bingung jawabnya. Tapi keanya Kai ga nikah ma Soo deh say uhuhuhu..#tawahantu.

Sayasiapa : aku juga ga tau akusiapa #abaikan. Sehun akan gila. Gila mencintai hanhan ahahahaha.. #niauthornyayanggila.

Viraayua : jangan..jangan kasian..karena aku akan terus menyiksa Sehun sampai aku puaaasssss..ahahahaha..

Guest : aseeekkk..aseeekkk..ada yang penasaran..

Clarence : coba dilihat jalan yang lain di korea, mungkin masih becek dan berbatu seperti kisah Sehun dimari xixixixi..amiiiinnn, do'ain aku cepet nikah ya say ekekekek..

Tongkrongin aja say. Ntar juga tamat eheheh.

Izu hn : waduuuhhh.. Eummm.. [Kyungsoo : beneran ni lo benci gw? Yakin? Ga mikir dulu cyyynnnt?] Buat Sehun : cogan disini harus menderita lahir bathiiinnn..ahahaha..ni dah next say..tapi jadi kan pinjamin goloknya..eheheh..#senyum-mesem#

Princess Xiao : gw suka gaya lo..apakah ini review jaman now???

Feyaliaz307 : tenaaaang, kapalku dan hunhan tak akan karam. Aku yakin di belakang SM hunhan tetep kontak, kita kan ga pernah tau. Sedang lulu n tao jg lay n kris yg walaupun pertemuannya hanya kebetulan sih. Ama yg laen kan belom, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kapanpun itu lulu pasti bakal ketemu sama hunhun aku yakin..haseeeekkkk..

selunation : apa yg dilakukan uncoo hal mainstream emg, tp itu membuatnya sadar dan mengingat kembali dengan Kai ahhaaayyy...

selynLH7 : jangan say, di kecup aja palanya unco biar dia kezel diperlakuin seperti baby :D

Walau mak-a salah, Sehun tetep jadi targetku utk membuatnya menderitaaahhh ahahahah..kabuuuurrr..#biar-ga-di-siksa-selyn.

ohshyn76 : terinspirasi dari drakor Orange Marmaled, jd lulu ga inget Sehun gitu dah ihihihi..

sese45 : syukurlah hkss..aku terharu huaaaaa..ahahah..okeh udh next untukmuuhh..

Luhan204 : tenang aja dede', hunhun ga gila koq, cma sedeng diqit ekekeke..tetep semangat walau tugas numpuk aseeeekkk...

hannie080 : waduhhh..ga boleh bahas masalah Lu—tiiiiiit? Yaudah deh aq ga bahas lu—tiiiiiiiit! :D

Ayo Sehun hwaitiiing #eaaaa.

xiluhan74 : lulu akan tetep milik hunhun say. Kyungsoo juga udh sadar mencintai Jongin. So tungguin chap depan ya gmn Kyungsoo nanti, nikah ato ga ma hunhun.

Apink464 : lulu udah mulai terlintas koq ttg Sehun walo samar, but dont worry, lulu akan ingat koq. :D

Nurfadillah : Sehun kan seme sejati. Depresi dikit ga akan membuatnya menyerah utk mendapatkan lulu ahhaaayyy..

Thanks bgt buat yg baru aja ketemu ff ni n lgsg foll n favs kisah ini. Jangan bosan-bosan yuaaaaa..muaaaachhhhahahaha..

Repiu lagi duuuuuunk!!!


	19. Chapter 19

When The Man Your Dating Finds Someone Else

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

'Katakan pada Tuan Oh, sahabatnya Do Jong Ki ingin bertemu'

Suara dari intercome pada sisi ruang penjaga gerbang terdengar dan setelah menekan tombol, gerbangpun terbuka. Kendaraan Tuan Do pun melaju tanpa memperdulikan penjaga yang menunduk padanya.

Setelah memutar air mancur di pintu utama, Tuan Do turun dari mobilnya lalu melangkah kearah pintu yang di sana telah ada penjaga yang mengetahui siapa Tuan Do di mata majikannya.

"Silahkan Tuan Do.. Tuan Oh sedang menunggu anda di ruang bacanya."

"Hmm.." Tuan Do hanya menggumam dan masuk kedalam, kearah ruang baca yang disebutkan tadi. Setelah membuka pintu yang mengarah keruang baca keluarga Oh, ia pun menuju teras ruang tersebut dan melihat sahabatnya sedang ngobrol dengan istrinya. Pas sekali pikirnya, ia harus berbicara dengan kedua orang tua Sehun yang tentu saja sahabatnya.

"Hai joong-ie..ayo kemari, ada teh melati kesukaanmu." Tuan Oh memanggil sahabatnya yang membuka pintu ruang baca.

Nyonya Oh melihat suami sahabatnya datang pun menyiapkan setoples biskuit coklat buatannya berikut menyeduhkan teh melati hangat.

Tuan Do tersenyum mendapat kehangatan dari keluarga Oh. Amarahnya tadi pun menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ia melangkah dan duduk di sisi sahabatnya yang telah lebih dulu menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Jangan bilang ini buatanmu Seo Hyun?" Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis dan—

"Tja..tjaaaang..ne..ini buatanku dan setoples penuh ini jangan lupa berikan untuk sahabatku tercinta eoh." Nyonya Oh memberikan toples yang lain berwarna biru bening untuk istri sahabat suaminya ini.

"Kau sangat tau kesukaan istriku yang selalu saja menyukai cookies buatanmu Seo Hyun-ah." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Setelah tawa mereka mereda Tuan Oh pun bertanya.

"Ada apa sahabatku? Sepertinya ada hal penting."

Tuan Do menyeruput teh hangatnya dan membuang nafasnya.

"Haahh..Kyungsoo anakku satu-satunya.." Tuan Do menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang kedua suami istri dihadapannya ini. Mereka masih menunggu. "..dia..hamil..darah daging Sehun kalian." Ucapnya, dan seketika tubuhnya lemas- begitu juga dengan suami istri bermarga Oh di dekatnya.

"Kita harus menikahkan mereka jika memang Kyungsoo telah hamil." Tuan Oh tau ini akan terjadi ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia secara tidak sadar telah meniduri Kyungsoo di hotel, waktu ia mabuk.

"Tapi.. Kyungsoo bilang, hubungan mereka telah berakhir dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan iklas." Tuan Do menyeruput lagi teh-nya dan menutup matanya tak habis pikir dengan perkataan anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak..jika itu cucu-ku, mau atau tidak, Sehun harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya..karena.." Tuan Oh pun menceritakan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya saat melakukan acara perpisahan berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kita akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Yeobo~" Tuan Oh menggenggam jemari istrinya saat Nyonya Oh memanggilnya. Ia tau istrinya hanya menginginkan Sehun menjadi suami Luhan, tapi yang mereka tau Sehun harus bertanggung jawab.

"Mianhae.." Tuan Do mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi."

"Mian hajimarayo..aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun agar kita bisa secepatnya melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.." Tuan Oh menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat kusut sekarang. "Neol midoyo chingu-ya?"

Tuan Do tersenyum ikut menatap sahabatnya. "Aku percaya padamu..sangat percaya.." Lalu mereka beranjak dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan memeluk satu sama lainnya, saling menepuk punggung satu sama lainnya.

"Katakan pada Kyungsoo, selamat datang di keluarga Oh."

"Ne." Ucap Tuan Do. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan mengabari ini pada keluarga kecilku." Lanjutnya.

"Ummh..sampaikan salam kami pada keduanya." Ujar Tuan Oh dan dibalas anggukan oleh sahabatnya yang melangkah keluar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Tuan Do dari mansion Oh, Nyonya Oh terlihat gelisah. Sang suami pun melihat apa yang terjadi pada istri tercintanya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya-nya pada istrinya.

"Yeobo~apa kau yakin Kyungsoo hamil dan itu anak Sehun kita?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada suaminya.

"Awalnya kita tidak membahas ini karena apa yang Sehun katakan tentang ia telah putus dari Kyungsoo. Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan? Kyungsoo hamil dan itu anaknya Sehun."

"Ta-tapi yeobo..Sehun menginginkan Luhan yang menjadi istrinya, bukan Kyungsoo." Nyonya Oh bersikeras walau nada bicaranya lembut.

Tuan Oh menggenggam jemari istrinya. "Dengar yeobo..hal ini tak akan terjadi jika Sehun tidak menghamili Kyungsoo. Tapi dia melakukannya dan kini Sehun harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan."

Tuan Oh menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Jam berapa Sehun akan pulang hmm?" Tanya-nya pada istrinya.

"Sehun tidak pulang dan ini sudah tiga hari.." Jawab Nyonya Oh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia sudah meminta izin untuk tetap tinggal di apartment Yeonseok untuk menjaga Luhan dan calon bayi-nya juga Baekhyun."

"Hubungi dia dan suruh pulang. Kita harus mengatakan ini semua pada Sehun."

"Yeobo~"

"Tidak sayang. Aku ingin Sehun pulang malam ini juga." Ucap Tuan Oh final dan ia pun meninggalkan istrinya untuk beristirahat kekamarnya, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk kecil setelah ia selesai mandi.

Luhan menoleh, reaksinya terkejut lalu berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ya! Bocah nakal, cepat pakai baju-mu dan jangan berkeliaran dengan handuk seperti itu!" Pekik Luhan yang sedang menumis sayur dan terlihat agak gugup kini.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai sambil menurunkan handuknya agar sedikit longgar lalu melangkah anggun mendekati Luhan yang sedang memotong daging.

"Masak apa hyung~" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan sambil meniupnya sedikit dan voila—

Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba meremang dan ia mendorong Sehun sampai tubuh tinggi itu mundur ke belakang lalu..hey! Seperti yang Sehun inginkan, handuknya merosot kebawah sampai..

"Aaaaaaaaa!!!"

Oh nice, Luhan memekik dengan keras saat melihat handuk pada pinggul seksi itu merosot. Ia menutup mata rusanya tak ingin melihat apa yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

Handuk itu pun telah jatuh kelantai. Sehun tetap tersenyum menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau pasti belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, kan?" Luhan merutuk dalam hati untuk bocah nakal ini. Benar-benar Sehun harus di beri pelajaran tentang sopan santun.

"Pakai handuk-mu Sehun!" Perintah Luhan dengan keras.

"Andwaeyo! Waeyo?" Jawab Sehun santai.

"Pakai handuk-mu atau aku.."

"Atau apa hyung? Memukulku?"

Luhan berbalik arah tanpa membuka matanya dan kini ia memunggungi Sehun kini di depan pantry.

Sehun yang geli melihat Luhan yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan ingin menggoda Luhan lebih lagi.

Tubuhnya tertumpu pada meja pantry dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang menahan ujung meja pantry mengukung Luhan.

Si mata rusa melihat tangan kanan dan kiri Sehun dengan tubuh yang mengukungnya membuat detak jantungnya benar-benar tak beraturan sekarang.

"Se-Sehun kau.."

"Kenapa hyung tak ingin melihatku? Apa aku seperti monster?"

"Pakai handukmu Sehun!" Lagi-lagi Luhan memerintah dan ini sangat tegas.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, Aku. Tidak. Mau."

Luhan menoleh dengan kesal. "KAU HARUS MEMA—" teriakan Luhan terhenti dan matanya turun pada tubuh bagian bawah milik Sehun dan—

"Mema-memakai celana?"

Sehun berdiri dengan angkuh melipat kedua lengan di dada telanjangnya sambil tersenyum miring. Ternyata dibalik handuknya, ia memakai trunks boxer miliknya.

"Kau kira aku tidak pakai apapun, begitu? Aishh..kau mesum sekali hyung."

"YAK!"

DUG!

"Awwhh..aishh..appoyo..jincha.." Sehun menekan kepala yang tadi Luhan pukul dengan spatula. "Aduhh..sakit hyuuung~huhuhu.." Pintar sekali Sehun yang berusaha akting sakit, padahal tak seberapa rasa sakitnya. Sehun kan pria sejati, mana mungkin pukulan dari tangan mungil itu terasa sakit.

Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun yang sakit. "Ma-maafkan aku Sehun. Kau sih usil." Luhan masih mengusap kepala Sehun, yang diusap hanya mengulum senyum agar Luhan tidak tau bahwa ia terus saja mengerjai Sehun.

"Kepalaku sepertinya pusing hyung..bagaimana ini..akh.." Wow Sehun mulai lagi.

Melihat Luhan yang gelagapan membuat Sehun makin melebarkan senyumnya. Saat Luhan menatapnya, Sehun langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi mimik sakit yang sungguh berlebihan. Sungguh Luhan kebingungan melihat Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Kau bisa berjalan Sehun-ah?" Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke kamarku." Ini yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa hari ini, agar Luhan mau membawanya ke kamar yang Luhan tiduri sendirian. Kesempatan ini tidak akan Sehun lewatkan begitu saja.

Luhan pun memapah Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya. Tak terlalu berat karena Sehun tidak ingin Luhan kesusahan ditambah beban perut buncitnya.

Setelah mendudukkan Sehun diatas ranjang, Luhan mencari salep pereda sakit di laci dan setelah ketemu, ia berbalik.

"Se—eoh..sudah tidur? Cepat sekali." Luhan melihat Sehun yang meringkuk diatas ranjang miliknya dan Yeonseok dulu. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tidak memakai baju.

Luhan berbalik kembali melangkah kearah lemari.

"Kemeja..kemeja..ke-me-ja." Luhan mencari kemeja milik Yeonseok yang masih ada di lemari mereka dan..

"Dapat.." Luhan pun mengambilnya dan memakaikannya hati-hati pada Sehun lalu menarik selimut agar namja albino yang terlelap ini pun merasakan kenyamanan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam sebelum kau bangun Sehun-ah." Luhan mengusap surai Sehun, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Benarkah?

Mata namja albino itu perlahan terbuka, Sehun tidak tidur. Ia hanya menikmati perlakuan Luhan tadi. Ia tersenyum walau tak puas saat melihat dirinya berada diranjang Luhan yang dulu biasa ia tidur bersama Luhan tentu saja. Banyak momen yang terjadi di tiap malamnya diatas ranjang ini. Sehun mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menjamah Luhan dan merasakan lembutnya kulit pria bermata rusa itu. Takkan Sehun lupakan, bagaimana merdunya suara desahan Luhan saat ia bermain diatas tubuhnya.

Oh nice, Sehun hard now.

Ceklikan pintu terdengar dan Sehun dengan cepat menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur lagi. Tetapi matanya terbuka sedikit agar bisa menatap pujaan hatinya.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang mondar-mandir di depan meja rias pun menjadi bingung dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Luhan seperti itu. Awalnya begitu, sampai ia melihat Luhan mengambil bathrobe lalu meletakkannya di kursi rias, ambil lagi dan meletakkannya lagi berulang kali.

Oke..Luhan ingin mandi tapi rasanya rumit karena adanya Sehun di dalam kamar. Senyuman Sehun tidak terlihat oleh Luhan, karena kamar itu hanya bercahayakan lampu tidur pada meja nakas di sisi kiri ranjang.

Luhan ingin membuak kemejanya, tapi ragu dan hal itu berulang berkali-kali. Sehun ada dikamarnya dan ia ingin mandi tanpa terlihat oleh Sehun. Andai saja Luhan ingat bahwa ia sering melakukan ritual mandi bersama di tiap harinya.

Sehun tak perduli jika ia disebut namja mesum, byeontae, yadong dan lain-lain. Tapi ia merindukan Luhan yang tak memakai apapun.

"Rrrrhhh.." Sehun membuat suara dengkuran yang keras sekali, sampai tubuh Luhan tersentak karena terkejut.

"Woahh..nyenyak sekali, sampai mendengkur seperti itu." Ujar Luhan setengah berbisik. Lalu ia melangkah mendekati Sehun dan menarik selimut yang sedikit merosot dari dada pria albino itu.

Kini yang Luhan yakini adalah Sehun yang terlelap dan ia bisa mandi dengan tenang.

Oke, Luhan mengambil kembali bathrobe-nya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara percikan air yang memenuhi bathtube pun terdengar dari luar. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Jantung pria albino itu berdegup kencang. Apa boleh sekarang Sehun melihat Luhan-nya?

Ia menyingkap selimut dari atas tubuhnya, pelan dalam melangkah terlihat berjingkat-jingkat agar tak terdengar. Lucu sekali tapi ini yang Sehun inginkan, melihat Luhan yang ia rindukan.

Sehun menggeser sedikit pintu geser kamar mandi, seketika matanya melebar lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya.

Ia menatap Luhan yang membuka apa yang ia pakai satu persatu. Sehun merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat Luhan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Sehun benar-benar frustasi, ia menginginkan Luhan.

Percikan air terdengar lagi, Sehun kembali dengan kegiatannya mengintipi Luhan lagi. Aishh..dia benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang. Apa lagi saat melihat Luhan mengusap tubuhnya dengan busa sabun, juga mengusap perut buncitnya. Biasanya setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan selalu saja Sehun mengajaknya mandi bersama dan ia akan mengusap busa sabun pada setiap detail tubuh Luhan, lalu menikmati makan malam yang lezat di lidah Sehun- walau hanya semangkuk ramen.

Ahh..Sehun merindukan saat-saat bersama Luhan.

Sehun segera menutup pelan pintu geser kamar mandi. Ia melangkah cepat tapi perlahan, lalu menaiki ranjang dan menyelimuti diri sambil menutup mata agar Luhan tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan benar saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang saat Luhan membuka laci meja hias. Sehun tau, Luhan mengambil minyak zaitun dan akan mengusap perut buncitnya agar lembab dan tidak kering seperti saran dokter. Sehun juga merindukan saat ia mengusap perut Luhan ditiap malam sebelum tidur.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan melihat apa pria albino itu masih terlelap. Setelah Luhan melihat dari dekat Sehun yang menutup matanya rapat, ia pun menarik tali bathrobe miliknya dan mengusap perut buncitnya dengan minyak zaitun. Lalu ia mengenakan piyama besar milik Yeonseok agar nyaman dan bebas bergerak. Ia ingat itu, tapi kenapa tidak mengingat siapa yang tiap malamnya mengusap minyak itu di perutnya.

Pada saat ia ingin menaiki ranjang, tubuhnya terdiam. Ia berpikir, apakah baik-baik saja jika ia ikut tidur seranjang bersama Sehun? Ia pun menatap Sehun. 'Benar-benar versi Yeonseok remaja' gumamnya dalam hati dan ia pun tersenyum. Tetapi tiba-tiba kepala Luhan merasakan perih dan kembali terlintas seorang pria sedang memeluknya sambil membelai perutnya agar ia tidur dengan nyaman.

"Akh..sshh.." Luhan berusaha menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Saat ia tak mampu membendung suaranya, Sehun pun membuka matanya dan beranjak dengan cepat.

"Hyung..gwaenchana?" Sehun bertanya sambil menahan tubuh Luhan yang hampir saja lunlai karena menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Entahlah Sehun. Seperti ada momen penting yang aku lupakan dan saat aku berusaha mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali."

Sehun sangat ingin Luhan mengingat semuanya tapi kembali lagi pada kesehatan Luhan juga sang calon bayi, agar tidak terganggu.

"Hyung, istirahatlah..aku akan menjaga hyung dan tidur di sofa disana. Tak apa kan? Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan hyung juga calon bayi."

Awalnya Luhan berpikir lama, tapi kembali lagi dengan ia menganggap Sehun adik dan ia pun berpikir tak ada salahnya jika Sehun tidur di sofa. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja tidur di sofa Sehun-ah?"

'Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur di sampingmu hyung' Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa hyung..disini nyaman dan sofa ini sangat besar dan panjang." Ujar Sehun sambil menekan sofa yang memang sangat lembut.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan kuatir.

Sehun menatap mata rusa yang ia puja itu lalu tersenyum dan hanya menjawab. "Ne~" dengan lembut dan ia pun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya juga meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas kepalanya lalu menutup mata.

.

"Hah..ayolah nak, biarkan mommy tidur dengan tenang.." Luhan mencoba mengelus perutnya yang sebenarnya tiap malam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena pergerakan sang calon bayi.

"Mommy telah mengelus-mu dari tadi, apa tidak cukup sayang?" Luhan terus saja bergumam dan suaranya sampai terdengar oleh Sehun yang juga terperanjat dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya juga bantal empuk diatas kepalanya. Ini pasti perbuatan Luhan- pikir Sehun. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang mengelus perutnya sambil mengantuk. Sehun tau, sangat tau karena ia pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini. Tidak bisa tidur karena si calon bayi selalu saja mengganggu tidurnya, dan solusinya selalu—

"Hyung..kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Luhan agak terkejut dengan suara Sehun. "Eoh..mianhae Sehun-ah, aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu." Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa tiap malam kau memang seperti ini."

"Kau tau Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne. Kau selalu tidak bisa tidur ditiap malam pada jam-jam seperti ini."

"Ahh, iya aku lupa. Kau yang aku anggap Yeonseok beberapa bulan yang lalu, maafkan aku Sehun-ah."

"Kokjeongmal hyung, gwaenchana.." Ujarnya. 'Karena aku juga menikmati waktu-ku bersamamu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan membenciku mungkin, jika aku memberitahu bagaimana cara si calon bayi berhenti mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Membencimu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne." Sehun mengangguk. "Kau pasti akan membenciku."

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin aku membencimu, jika kau membantuku membuat si calon bayi tidur dengan tenang, Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan dengan senyumannya yang teduh.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membenciku hyung? Karena cara ini juga akan membuatmu tidur nyenyak sampai pagi." Sahut Sehun yang sejujurnya ia sangat kuatir dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Ayo cepatlah Sehun, bagaimana caranya..lihatlah..si kecil ini tidak berhenti melakukan pergerakan yang membuat aku sedikit mual." Bujuk Luhan yang memang ingin tidur nyenyak sedari tadi.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah kearah Luhan, lalu ia berjalan dengan kedua lututnya diatas ranjang king size milik Luhan dan mendiang Yeonseok. Sehun gugup melihat Luhan yang duduk bersandar pada headboard sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Ti-tidurlah hyung.." Ujarnya terbata, Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan Sehun melihat itu. "Ingat janjimu, jangan membenciku, oke hyung?"

Luhan membuang nafasnya dan mengangguk, lalu ia tidur telentang menatap Sehun yang masih disampingnya sambil menunggu intruksi selanjutnya.

"Miringkan tubuh hyung kesebelah kanan, mem-membelakangiku hyung, mianhae.." Lanjut Sehun lagi, dan Luhan mengikuti sambil mengelus perutnya karena si calon bayi masih bergerak aktif.

Lalu Sehun pun ikut tidur di belakang Luhan. "Janji ya hyung, kau tidak membenciku?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh..ayolah Sehun, aku ingin tidur dengan nyenyak." Luhan sudah jengah karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya meminta maaf agar ia tidak membenci Sehun.

"Baiklah hyung." Jawab Sehun. Lalu ia memasukkan lengan kirinya diantara pinggul Luhan dan lengan mungilnya, hal itu membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Se-Sehun!" Pekik Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun telah memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengelus perut buncit Luhan yang sedikit demi sedikit pergerakan si kecil mereda. "Si kecil hanya merindukan sapuanku hyung, ini yang aku lakukan padamu tiap malam." Kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan hidungnya hampir mengenai hidung bangir milik Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau mungkin lupa, tapi baby kecil tidak akan bisa lupa pada apa yang samchon-nya lakukan untuk membuat ia dan sang mommy tidur dengan nyenyak."

Lirihan Sehun membuat Luhan bisa memcium samar-samar harum nafas mint segar dari mulut Sehun, karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

Luhan cepat memutuskan kontak itu dan Sehun mendesah kecewa. Ia berharap Luhan ingat tatapannya.

Elusan yang Sehun lakukan benar-benar membuat sang calon bayi tenang. "Dia merindukanku..aku selalu melakukan ini sampai kalian berdua tertidur dengan nyenyak." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat, ia takut Sehun merasakan detak jantungnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan detak jantungnya karena dada Sehun tiada jarang dengan punggungnya. Ia berusaha tenang dan bernafas dengan baik walau terasa sulit. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh Luhan berangsur nyaman karena pelukan erat Sehun juga sapuan jemari kokohnya di permukaan perut Luhan.

Luhan pun tertidur, nafasnya teratur dan nyaman. Sehun melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan bibir plum yang sedikit terbuka. Ia sangat tau, karena dengan begitu si pria bermata rusa telah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup pipi chubby Luhan. Ia menciumnya dengan lembut berkali-kali. Meletakkan bagian kanan wajahnya dipipi Luhan yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Kapan kau ingat semuanya Luhan..aku harap kau tidak membenciku, karena aku mencintaimu..seberapa besar rasa cintaku ini padamu tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tak ada didalamnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu semua, Sehun menautkan jemari kirinya di sela-sela jemari kanan Luhan lalu ia pun menutup mata dan tertidur.

Tetapi setelah Sehun terlelap dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah hamil tua itu dengan nyaman seketika mata rusa pria yang dipeluk Sehun pun terbuka perlahan. Pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada kata-kata Sehun tadi.

'Apa yang telah aku lupakan tentangmu Sehun? Apa? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Dan apapun itu, aku tidak akan membencimu Sehun, karena hal yang aku lupakan juga pasti semuanya gara-gara aku yang menganggapmu Yeonseok. Seharusnya kau tidak menderita begini karena aku..maafkan aku Sehun-ah..maafkan aku..' Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya, dan ia menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dipipinya saat menyesali apa yang tidak ia ingat.

Luhan pun berjanji akan mencoba terus mengingat semuanya yang telah ia lupakan saat bersama Sehun. Ia pun telah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan membenci Sehun apapun itu.

Luhan pun terlelap dengan nyaman pada akhirnya, begitu juga pria albino yang kini memeluk Luhan dengan erat, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dari tadi ponsel miliknya yang berada di kamar sebelah terus berdering tanpa henti.

Tak lain dan tak bukan yang menghubungi Sehun adalah sang eomma yang tiada henti mencoba dan mencoba menghubungi anak bungsunya Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

Itu tadi Tuan Oh yang bertanya pada istrinya yang terus saja menghubungi Sehun sang bungsu. Ia pun naik keatas ranjang dan duduk di sebelah sang istri.

Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. "Sehun tidak mengangkatnya dari tadi."

"Hahh.." Tuan Oh membuang nafasnya resah, sang istri pun meletakkan ponsel miliknya pada nakas di dekat ranjang miliknya lalu menepuk pelan dada sang suami yang kini makin terlihat gundah.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Apa tidak bisa ia berpikir dewasa sedikit saja tanpa harus meluapkan libidonya sampai menghamili Kyungsoo. Seperti katanya yang tidak ingin lagi bersama dan ingin menjalani kasih dengan Luhan. Tapi apa? Lihat yang ia lakukan!! Mau atau tidak, ia harus bertanggung jawab." Panjang lebar Tuan Oh mengungkapkan kekesalan hatinya, dan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa mengusap dada sang suami.

"Besok pagi aku akan coba ke apartment Luhan dan membicarakan semuanya." Nyonya Oh menenangkan suaminya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah Sehun.

"Yeobo, sebisa mungkin bicarakan berdua, jangan sampai Luhan mendengar semua." Ujar Tuan Oh.

"Ne, sayangku- tenang saja, sebelum Sehun kekantor, aku akan membawanya ke restauran langganan kita. Kau bisa menunggu disana, eotte?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

Tuan Oh sejenak berpikir. "Hmm..itu ide bagus. Sebelum rapat jam 10 pagi aku akan menunggu kalian berdua disana." Tuan Oh tersenyum pada sang istri.

"Jja..kalau begitu ini waktunya kita istirahat, besok kita bertemu Sehun dan mengatakan semua padanya..hmm.." Nyonya Oh pun menarik selimut sampai dada sang suami lalu mereka berdua tidur bepelukan sampai pagi menjelang agar cepat dapat bertemu dengan Sehun keesokan harinya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Ada apa eomma dan appa membawaku ke restauran ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Begini sayang, sebenarnya kami memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, tentang..eum..tentang—"

"Pernikahanmu." Potong Tuan Oh saat mengetahui ada nada tak rela mengatakan hal penting itu dalam suara sang istri tercinta.

"Mwo? Naega? Kenapa pernikahanku?"

"Hahh.." Tuan Oh membuang nafasnya perlahan. "Terakhir kalinya aku bertanya Sehun..apakah kau benar-benar telah meniduri Kyungsoo pada malam itu?"

Sehun menatap Tuan Oh lalu ia menatap sang eomma yang juga menatapnya sendu. Ia tak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan lama yang seharusnya sudah terlupakan.

"Ta-tapi appa, kenapa appa bertanya hal itu lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jawab saja Sehun!" Tegas Tuan Oh.

"A-aku tidak yakin, tapi aku dan Kyungsoo pagi harinya memang.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, lalu bersuara lirih. "Kami memang dalam keadaan polos tanpa memakai apapun." Lanjut Sehun sambil menggaruk dahinya seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Se..semabuk apapun, aku masih sadar jika itu ma..masalah libido, appa..eomma.." Sehun mengulum kedua belah bibirnya, mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Sehun.."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya eomma, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak sadar dan appa..kami sudah berjanji akan melupakan apa yang terjadi dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, jadi appa dan eomma tidak perlu un—"

"Kyungsoo sedang hamil, Sehun-ah!" Potong Tuan Oh tak tahan lagi untuk mengungkapkan semua.

"Mem-m-MWO??" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. "Maldo andwae!" Lanjutnya, lalu menatap sang appa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo sekarang lagi hamil dan mengandung anakmu Sehun." Tuan Oh sekali lagi menegaskan.

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya menatap sang eomma. "Eomma itu bukan anakku, aku tidak menghamili Kyungsoo, eomma. Percayalah padaku eomma."

Nyonya Oh menggenggam jemari Sehun, tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ah, tak ada jalan lain."

"Tapi..Luhan—"

"Tidak ada Luhan! Seperti yang lalu, appa katakan sekali lagi. Luhan bukan untukmu dan kau harus menikahi Kyungsoo dua minggu lagi di mulai dari hari ini..kau harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ah." Tuan Oh menutup matanya, tak mampu melihat wajah Sehun yang terluka. Sungguh ia tak sampai hati mengatakan itu semua, tapi Sehun memang harus bertanggung jawab pada apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dari hatinya yang terdalam pun sebenarnya ia ingin juga Sehun menikahi Luhan tanpa paksaan dari pihak Sehun tentunya. Tapi mau berkata apa lagi, semua harus terhenti saat Kyungsoo berada di titik yang tak mungkin mereka abaikan. Yang ia tau, Kyungsoo mengandung cucunya, darah daging Sehun.

Tuan Oh, andai saja kau tau yang sebenarnya.

"Appa, apa tidak ada jalan lain selain menikah dengan Kyungsoo?"

Tuan Oh kini menatap sang bungsu. "Apa kau tega membiarkan cucuku tanpa ayah seperti calon anak mendiang Yeonseok?"

"Tapi appa, aku akan menikahi Luhan apapun caranya dan aku akan menjadi appa yang baik untuk anak mendiang hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cucuku yang satu lagi? Apa kau mau membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana eoh? Jawab appa!" Pekik Tuan Oh yang kesal dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Appa~" Sehun berusaha lagi membujuk sang ayah. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan tidak meninggalkan anakku, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahi Kyungsoo."

Tuan Oh menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luhan tanggung jawab kami dan Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawab-mu." Tuan Oh menunjuk kearah Sehun. "Lagi pula, kami tetap akan menjodohkan Luhan pada Kim Jongin, seperti rencana awal."

"MWO?! Andwae..jangan appa! Tidak!" Pekik Sehun tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu kau akan membunuh cucu-ku lebih cepat!"

"Maksud appa?"

BRAK!!

"Tanyakan pada eomma-mu!" Tuan Oh memukul meja lalu pergi meninggalkan ibu dan anak di dalam ruangan tertutup pada restaurant tersebut. Tuan Oh tidak tau lagi harus mengubah pendirian Sehun. Semoga istrinya bisa membujuk sang bungsu.

Dan setelah kepergian Tuan Oh, keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap penuh arti.

"Sehun.." Nyonya Oh menggenggam telapak tangan sang bungsu.

"Tadi pagi, eomma Kyungsoo menghubungi eomma." Sehun hanya diam menatap sang eomma menunggu wanita yang ia sayangi ini melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hhh..appa memaksa bukan karena tak ada alasan. Kyungsoo juga sudah mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah tak bisa bersama lagi, tapi berakibat resiko besar jika kalian tidak bersama."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud eomma?"

"Hye gyo mengatakan, jika kalian tidak menikah..Kyungsoo harus menggugurkan kandungannya..hks..eomma tidak tahan mendengar tangisannya, sayang." Sehun hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Itu cucu pertama mereka, cucu yang mereka harapkan jika kau mau bertanggung jawab. Jika tidak, mereka tidak mau menanggung malu, mereka akan menggugurkan kandungan Kyungsoo dan kau tau akibatnya bagaimana. Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak akan bisa punya anak lagi, sayangku."

Sehun terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, bertanya-tanya, mampukah ia hidup tanpa Luhan yang ia cintai.

Sehun tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis karena Luhan. Sehun harus merelakan hidupnya, mengorbankan kebahagiaannya dan harus bertanggung jawab.

"Bagaimana nak? Kau mau mengorbankan keinginanmu untuk bersama Luhan dan menikahi Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menatap sang eomma lalu menutup matanya mengharapkan keajaiban. Tapi ini dunia nyata yang hal-hal ajaib takkan mungkin bisa terjadi begitu saja, jika pun ada-pastinya ada tangan Tuhan didalamnya.

Sehun menutup matanya, menghirup udara sangat dalam dan saat menghembuskan nafasnya ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo dan mencoba kembali mencintainya walau pasti akan sulit." Sehun beranjak dari meja restauran tanpa menyentuh makanan apapun, ia berjalan gontai menundukkan pandangannya yang berkabut. Pupus sudah ingin hidup bahagia bersama Luhan.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Kai mengarahkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Luhan saat terdengar lagu 'Bella Luna' yang dinyanyikan oleh Jason Mraz, Kai menutup matanya menikmati lembutnya sentuhan dari telapak tangan kanan Luhan yang mau berdansa dengannya. Dengan hati-hati Kai menarik pinggang Luhan merapatkan tubuh mungil dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit itu kedalam dekapannya mengajaknya berdansa. Kai mengusap lembut perut Luhan sembari hati-hati bergerak mengikuti irama lagu, sambil bernyanyi melantunkan beberapa bait yang terdengar sangat menggoda di dekat telinga Luhan dengan suara yang rendah juga merayu, Luhan pun tertawa lepas mendengar suara Kai sahabatnya yang sungguh membuatnya kagum walau tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi lumayan lah..dan Sehun yang awalnya mencoba pasrah, tidak perduli pada apa yang Kai lakukan hanya bisa menatap panas, berpikir dalam hati rasa sakit dan rasa tak relanya—Sehun mencintai Luhan dan matanya tak lepas dari apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Semua terlihat tertawa bahagia tetapi tidak dengan Sehun juga Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Luhan dan Kai.

Genggaman tangannya mengepal keras tat kala Kai mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lembut dan terus mengajak Luhan bergerak layaknya pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta—dan Sehun benci ini. Sehun membenci saat semuanya terlihat senang saat Kai dan Luhan berdansa di tengah-tengah para tamu yang datang.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya..aku ingin seperti mereka, mesra dan terlihat serasi." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya saat melihat Sehun yang tak berkedip menatap Luhan dan Kai yang sedang berdansa, walau hati Kyungsoo sakit melihat itu semua tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan pahitnya itu. Kyungsoo ingin menggantikan Luhan menari disana dan kini ia tak rela melihat Kai yang memegang perut Luhan seakan-akan didalam perut Luhan adalah buah hatinya. Kyungsoo berpikir apakah Kai segampang itu melupakan darah dagingnya saat bersama Luhan? Sehebat itukah Luhan di mata Kai?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah Kai.

"Kau tidak berdandan hyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang saat ia tanpa sadar melangkah maju ke depan dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

"Tidak Sehun-ah, aku bukan yeoja dan ini pernikahan yang tidak kita inginkan."

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku yang membuat-mu menjadi begini."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh penyesalan. 'Sehun..ini bukan salahmu, andai saja dari awal aku tidak mengikuti ego-ku dan mendengar kata hati terdalamku, kita tidak akan seperti ini' lirih penyesalan Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Soo-hyung..ka-kau menangis?" Sehun menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca juga menitikkan sedikit air mata dipipinya.

Reflek Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang berlinang di pipi dan mereka tidak tau ada sepasang mata tajam memandang kearah mereka dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Kai adalah sang pemilik mata tajam itu, sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak tahan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Kenapa harus Sehun yang berada di sisi Kyungsoo. Kenapa bukan dia yang berdiri di sisi namja bermata bulat itu. Dan kenapa harus Sehun lagi yang merebut namja yang ia cintai. Kenapa harus Sehun yang—

"Kai-ah.."

"Huh?"

Luhan tersenyum menatap Kai. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan teman?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai pun ikut tersnyum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak disini Lu.." Ujarnya.

Yah, Luhan mengetahui kisah sahabatnya. Namja bermata rusa itu mengetahui bagaimana kini Kai mencintai Kyungsoo tanpa mengetahui ada rencana untuk memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun pada waktu itu.

Kai hanya menceritakan ketika Sehun tinggal bersama Luhan yang hal itu membuat sang kekasih yang bernama Kyungsoo kuatir dengan hal itu. Tentu saja untuk menjaga dan memantau kekasihnya itu ia menumpang di apartment Kai.

Sampai akhirnya cinta itu tumbuh diantara keduanya. Saat mendengar Sehun akan menikah pun Luhan merasakan hatinya seakan pahit, tapi ia menepis semua dan tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya.

Yang Luhan pikirkan adalah rasa penyesalan yang dalam karena dia ikut andil didalamnya sampai Kai mencintai Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun, walau begitu hal ini membuat Luhan bahagia karena sang sahabat kini telah mengalihkan hatinya pada namja bermata bulat itu tetapi ia pun ikut bersedih melihat Kai yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat sang namja yang ia cintai kini sedang di panggil oleh sang appa untuk berjalan ke altar dengan Sehun yang telah lebih dulu berda di sana dengan hati yang kacau tetapi ia menutupinya dengan wajah yang datar.

Pastur telah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, membuka alkitab dan membaca beberapa ayat tentang pernikahan yang abadi di mata Tuhan. Terlihat Sehun yang menatap Kyungsoo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi pikiran mereka berdua tidak berada di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo yang terus saja memikirkan tentang pernikahan yang sungguh kini tidak ia inginkan dan Sehun yang memikirkan kegagalan diawal untuk memulai kembali hidup bersama Luhan sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Ehemm.." Pastur berdehem, seakan mengerti bahwa keduanya tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, lalu ia menutup alkitab-nya dan menatap ke duanya..lalu menatap kearah para tamu yang hadir.

"Sebelum kita memulai pengucapan janji sehidup-semati ini, saya ingin bertanya..apakah ada yang tidak berkenan dihati para hadirin sekalian dengan pernikahan ini.." Sang pastur menjeda kalimatnya menunggu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian karena para tamu hanya melihat sekeliling dan hanya terdengar suara gumaman, pada akhirnya sang pastur pun kembali menarik nafas dan..

"Baiklah..jika tidak ada ya—"

"AKU PASTUR..AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN PERNIKAHAN INI!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Wueeheheheh..siape tuuuu yang ga setujuuu..hayoooo..

Okeeehhh...

Saat ini memang cepet update untuk chap ini.. Semoga chap next juga bisa cepet seperti ini eheheh..

Maklumi ya reader-nim kadang cepet kadang lambreta-latahayooooh.

Kemaren emang sibuk bgt karena pengurusan pernikahan si boss baru..

But today kita semua pada santai krn sang boss lagi bulan madu ahhaaaayyyy..kapan ya gue bulan madu..??

Mauuu?? Huaaahahahaha..

Okehhh..its time to balas review..

-xiluhan74 : easy dede sayang.. Kkk akan memberikan yang terbaik..haseeeeekkk..

-Baekbyours614 : Kyungsoo hanya bingung dengan dosa yang telah ia lakukan say hakhakhakhak..dont worry..hunhan always together..

-Apink464 : bersusah-susah dlu baru ena-ena kemudian utk Sehun Buahahahahahahahahaha..

-selunation : biarin..ntar diakhir juga pas mereka udah bahagia bakal da yang ganggu..pokoknya drama..aku ga perduli..#kabooooooorrrr...

-VizaOSH94 : ni tbc lg, sekalian batuk kering..jangan lupa obatnya yeaaaa ahhaaaayyyy...

-SyiSehun : hikksss..aku terhura dengan repiu-mu say..aku..aku.. Okeeehhh repiuh selanjutnyaaaa..

-Luhan204 : duh dede' sebelum berita lutong tu juga my lulu udah di nistain sampe sekeji-kejinya..tapi tenang aja..apapun yg tjadi lulu tetep ma hunhun uuhhuuuy..

-Feyaliaz307 : eum..eh..itu..anu..caploks-nya jebol neng..diliat dulu aduh..itu..anu..sebenarnya #tekan no Baekhyun ( hallo..ini baek-ie?? Itu chan-chan selingkuh ama feya..ngakunya sih istrinya..) #kaboooorrrr...

-Nurfadillah : mereka bercerai, kita runtuh. :D

-neemoth19 : kita memang pecinta Sehun yang menderita hahahahah..apakah ini sudah cepat update? #kedip-kedip-genit.

-Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ok fix..siapkan peralatan seperti pingset dan potong kuku..kamu bunuh eomma-nya, aku bu..eh cabut ketek appa-nya ahahahaha..

-hannie080 : kyaaaaaaaa...Sehun-ah..hwaitiiiiing!!!

-yu.ri94 : waduuuhhh..kalo tau tadi langsung aja ubah skenario lulu di getok Sehun biar ingat lagi n nikah, kaiso di bom sekalian okeh happy ending hunhan and angst kaiso hahahah..sabar ya cuantiiiikkkk..

-guest : sip..oke..done.. :D

-selynLH7 : eumm..aa.. #speechless.

-han7 : aiyooo..saba..saba..saba..haiyaaa.. :D

Okeeeehhh..selesaaiii.. Waiting the next chappy yuaaa..

Jangan lupa repiuh lageeehhh yuaaahhh..

Mumumumu... X)


	20. Chapter 20

Try To Remember For Happiness

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading!**

.

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya_**

..

"Sebelum kita memulai pengucapan janji sehidup-semati ini, saya ingin bertanya..apakah ada yang tidak berkenan dihati para hadirin sekalian dengan pernikahan ini.." Sang pastur menjeda kalimatnya menunggu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian karena para tamu hanya melihat sekeliling dan hanya terdengar suara gumaman, pada akhirnya sang pastur pun kembali menarik nafas dan..

"Baiklah..jika tidak ada ya—"

"AKU PASTUR..AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN PERNIKAHAN INI!!"

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, matanya seakan berkedip-kedip tak percaya dengan si pelaku yang memekik dengan lantang tadi..

"K-Kyungsoo hyung??"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan air matanya telah mengalir di pipi gempilnya. "Aku tidak bisa Sehun..aku tidak bisa.."

"Ap-apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sehun dengarkan aku.." Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa menikahimu, ini bukan darah dagingmu Sehun-ah, maafkan aku.." Lanjut Kyungsoo, lalu ia berlari kecil menuruni altar. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini melebarkan matanya menatap pria bermata bulat yang melangkah cepat kearahnya.

"Jangan diam saja Kai. Lakukan sesuatu.." Bisik Luhan lalu tersenyum mengangguk pada Kai. Namja tan itu pun ikut tersenyum pada Luhan, lalu ia pun melangkah cepat memutar kearah Kyungsoo yang kini berlari kearahnya.

Semua menatap tak percaya. Nyonya Do memegang dadanya tak percaya dengan apa yang anak semata wayangnya lakukan.

Kyungsoo melompat ke tubuh Kai dan memeluknya erat. Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat Kai yang memutar-mutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Betapa bahagianya Kai yang akhirnya mendapatkan cinta-nya.

"Kau jahat.." Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai kesal. "Kau membiarkan aku menikah dengan Sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun, apa kau tidak mencintaiku eoh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo..aku sangat mencintaimu.." Kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin.." Ahh..leganya hati Kai saat Kyungsoo membalas kata cintanya..dan ia yakin mereka akan men—

"DO KYUNGSOO!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!"

Tubuh kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan berjengit seakan tersentak oleh bentakan yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Tentu saja yang berteriak tadi adalah sang appa. Tuan Do Joong Ki. "Ap-appa..a-aku han—" Kai menahan pundak Kyungsoo dan ia melangkah ke depan seakan melindungi sang pria yang ia cintai.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya menghalangi seorang appa yang ingin mendekati anaknya? Eoh!" Pekik Tuan Do membentak lagi, saat Kai berdiri di depan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Aku.." Kai agak canggung, lalu ia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan berdehem. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi eomma dari calon anakku Tuan Do." Ujarnya tegas dan berani walau ada sepercik rasa takut menatap ayah dari sang kekasih.

Semua para undangan mendengar apa yang Kai katakan dan yang paling bahagia dan juga terkejut adalah pria yang kini masih berdiri diatas altar juga Luhan yang kini membulatkan mata rusanya tak percaya dengan kalimat Kai yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan bahwa sang pengantin sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Memang itu yang harus ia lakukan. Mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya..itu lah seharusnya yang sahabatku lakukan." Baekhyun menatap sang kekasih yang bergumam lalu tersenyum kepadanya seakan-akan bertanya 'kau tau?'

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dirumah sakit waktu itu." Ia pun merangkul kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia bahwa bukan Sehun yang menghamili Kyungsoo.

"Daebak.." Lirih Luhan tanpa sadar lalu ia agak tersentak karena seseorang memeluknya dari samping sambil menitikkan air mata lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Ia tidak tau betapa bahagianya seseorang disisinya yang lagi memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Eomma..gwaenchana?" Si pemeluknya adalah Nyonya Oh yang menangis bahagia dengan fakta yang terjadi. Ia bersyukur bahwa benih yang hidup diperut Kyungsoo bukanlah dari Sehun. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan berkali-kali sangat bahagia, karena secara tidak langsung walau akhirnya hal ini membuat keluarganya malu- setidaknya Sehun bisa kembali mendekati Luhan tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Sehun memandang keduanya dengan terharu, berjanji dalam hati akan kembali mendekati Luhan dan menikahinya suatu hari nanti. Tapi masalah Kyungsoo belum selesai. Matanya membulat saat melihat kini kerah Kai di tarik kasar oleh Tuan Do.

Saat ia ingin melangkah untuk membantu seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti karena—

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang eoh? Kemana saja kau, meninggalkan anakku menanggung semuanya sendirian!! Eoh?" Tuan Do memekik kesal pada Kai.

BRUGH!!

Kai merosot kebawah menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya memohon maaf. "Maafkan aku Tuan Do, aku memang pecundang." Tuan Do membuang wajahnya tak ingin memandang Kai. Saat ia menatap Tuan Oh sahabat sejatinya, pandangannya pun meneduh. Tuan Oh hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti mengatakan bahwa 'terima dia, Kai adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab'.

Tuan Do akhirnya memandang sang istri tercinta yang melangkah kearahnya lalu memeluk seakan ikut memohon. Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo pun ikut merunduk memeluk lutut sang ayah ikut memohon maaf.

Semua tamu terdiam, menatap haru dengan kejadian hari ini.

Tuan Do membuang nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum. Lengan kiri menarik pundak Kai dan lengan kanan untuk putra satu-satunya. Ia menatap keduanya. "Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau memang harus menikahi anakku kan." Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar sang ayah mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus lalu memeluk erat sang ayah.

"Appa..gomawo.."

Kai menunduk berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kamsahamnida Tuan Do..kamsahamnida.."

"Eyy..panggil aku appa."

"Huh? A-Appa.."

"Hmm..begitu lebih baik.."

Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai juga Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

"Apa aku harus memberikan jas ini padamu hyung?"

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum tampan. "Tidak perlu Sehun, kami akan kembali dalam 5 menit." Lalu Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam ruangan rias membuat para tamu sedikit riuh melihat Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun melangkah kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah pria bermata rusa itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, dada Luhan tiba-tiba berdebar melihat pandangan Sehun yang terus saja mengarah padanya.

Tentu saja Sehun duduk di sisi kanan Luhan di bangku depan yang sungguh Sehun sedikit canggung karena terlalu bahagia dengan kejadian tadi. Sambil menunggu kedua mempelai, Sehun pun dengan berani menarik jemari Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

Luhan berpikir mungkin Sehun sangat bersedih karena Kyungsoo tidak lagi mencintainya. "Kokjeongmal Sehun-ah, sesuatu yang indah akan datang pada waktunya." Jemari Luhan yang lainnya pun menepuk punggung tangan Sehun yang menggenggam jemari lain miliknya.

"Aku tau hyung..sesuatu yang indah itu kini ada di depan mata." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun mengecup punggung telapak tangan Luhan, membuat si pria bermata rusa menundukkan pandangannya lalu mengalihkan matanya kearah lain karena tak ingin Sehun melihat pipinya yang kini memerah malu.

Sehun hanya mengulum senyumnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk bersamaan dengan setelan jas yang sama. Bottega Venetia yang pernah Kai simpan saat mencoba fitting bersama, mereka sangat serasi. Sehun melihat dengan tersenyum.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan dan namja bermata rusa itu berdehem lalu menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Suatu saat kau juga akan seperti mereka nantinya Sehun-ah.." Luhan mengusak surai Sehun yang telah berwarna hitam.

"Hmm.." Sehun mengangguk. "Aku telah memikirkan itu jauh hari dan akan berusaha seseorang itu akan menjadi milikku secepatnya. Kau juga harus siap-siap hyung."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siap-siap? Untuk apa Hun-ah?"

"Tentu saja melahirkan si kecil.." Sehun mengusap perut buncit Luhan. "Dan akan ada seseorang nanti yang akan membawamu seperti itu ke altar." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. 'Dan akulah orangnya nanti hyung' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kau bisa saja Sehun-ah.."

Percayalah padaku hyung, tunggu aku..kita akan berada di sana nanti. Aku janji..

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Masih belum tidur?"

Suara Sehun yang berat dan sedikit cadel bergetar di telinga Luhan. Tetapi benar-benar lembut masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. Namja bermata rusa itu pun sedikit demi sedikit mengagumi kelembutan dalam suara itu. Setitik ingatan kembali membuatnya tersentak, ia pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang tetapi paras itu seperti Yeonseok tapi bukan Yeonseok. Apakah itu Sehun?

Ia menggeleng dan menunduk sambil menatap tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di pinggulnya sambil mengusap permukaan perutnya yang buncit.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, hyung?"

Oh tidak, jangan lakukan itu Sehun. Luhan membeku saat bibir Sehun berada di pundaknya seakan merambat ke bagian lehernya. Ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir plum bagian bawah itu menahan degup jantungnya yang terus saja bermain dengan kencang. Posisi kali ini sangat berbeda seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Dengan alasan lengan yang akan kaku di pagi harinya kini lengan Sehun pun menjadi penyangga kepalanya menggantikan bantal yang empuk. Lalu..tentu saja membuat hembusan nafas Sehun menari-nari di sekitar pundak, telinga, juga surainya. Luhan gugup dan tidak bisa tidur tentu saja.

Salahkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi kebas dan benar-benar kaku.

"Dulu agar kau tertidur dengan nyaman, aku slalu melakukan ini hyung."

Sehun mengecup lehernya yang terekspos tanpa tertutup atasan piyamanya yang longgar.

Oh..Luhan kesal dengan tubuhnya yang dengan nyaman menerima semua perlakuan Sehun malam ini. Oh Tuhan, ingatkan Luhan terus bahwa Sehun sudah ia anggap adik yang ia sayang, sama seperti Bai Xian adik kandungnya.

Tapi ini sulit..sangat sulit ketika Sehun menyentuh lengan kirinya agar berada di genggaman tangan kanan Sehun kini.

Jemari besar dan panjang Sehun masuk di sela-sela jemari mungilnya, diikuti gerakan meremat dengan lembut menggenggam erat jemarinya dan tak akan Sehun lepaskan.

Luhan berpikir, terlalu mudah kah dirinya? Hanya dengan perlakuan Sehun seperti ini ia pun terbuai, sungguh murahan pikirnya lagi. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun sama seperti Xian adiknya. Rasa sayangnya pun harus sama, besok ia harus berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Sehun dan menguatkan hatinya hanya untuk mendiang Yeonseok, tunangannya..hanya Yeonseok. Setelah memikirkan semuanya, Luhan pun berusaha menyamankan dirinya untuk ikut tidur dengan nyenyak seperti Sehun kini.

.

Lengan Sehun menapak berkali-kali diatas ranjang yang kosong, ia sendirian dan baru terbangun. Dimana Luhan? Pikirnya..ahh ia menelentangkan tubuhnya lalu menyangga kepala dengan kedua lengannya yang menyilang. Ia tersenyum bahagia..kejadian kemarin membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo dan tentu saja ia memaafkan hal itu dan kini ia fokus pada Luhan.

Sehun bangun dan menguap sekali dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya keatas. Ia menatap tirai dinding kaca yang Luhan buka di dekat balkon. Ia suka apartment ini, ia suka suasana nyamannya, ia juga suka seorang yang menata ruangan ini.

Sehun memandang foto besar yang terpampang di sisi kirinya pada dinding yang dekat dengan meja hias.

Jelas terlihat kebahagiaan didalamnya. Foto pria cantik yang menumpu kedua tangannya di dada seorang pria tampan yang sangat dewasa, dialah Luhan dan Yeonseok. Sehun akui mereka berdua tampak serasi, tapi sebenarnya ia cemburu dan ingin sekali menggantikan Yeonseok di foto itu. Seandainya ia bisa..

Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas lalu menekan tombol panggilan cepat dan.. "Pagi eomma..apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?"

.

Luhan mengaduk sup daging sapi kesukaan Sehun, dia hanya ikut kata hatinya bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai makanan yang berhubungan dengan daging. Seperti kimbap yang lebih banyak daging asap juga telur dadar beserta daging kepiting dari pada sayuran.

Luhan mencicip sup buatannya dan rasanya sudah pas. "Hmm..tinggal membangunkan si tukang tidur." Ujarnya sambil mematikan stove lalu melangkah kearah kamar, tetapi—

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Langkah Luhan terhenti, getaran ponsel di meja ruang tv mengalihkan kakinya untuk ke kamar. Luhan pun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum sambil menekan icon telefon berwarna hijau dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"Eommaaaa.. Bogosiphooo.."

"Ne..adik kecil-ku masih tidur."

"Ania, gwaenchana..Sehun-ie sama seperti Baek-ie bagiku.."

"Anio..hari ini aku hanya bersih-bersih.."

"Ne? Foto keluarga? Baek-ie juga? Arraseo..arraseo.."

"Byeoo..eomma.." Setelah percakapan selesai, Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya. "Sekarang waktunya membangunkan si tukang tidur." Ia pun membuka pintu kamar dan Taraaaaa.. Great! Sehun masih tidur, tepatnya ia pura-pura tidur agar Luhan membangunkannya. Pintar..

Luhan mengguncang pelan pundak Sehun. "Sehun..ireona..Hun-ah..ayo bangun, waktunya sarapan..palli.."

"Unghh..yeol bun..hoaaahhmm.."

Luhan memicingkan matanya mendengar gumaman Sehun. "Mwo? Sepuluh menit lagi..aishh.." Mata rusanya mencari sesuatu dan langsung berbinar.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, ini sepuluh menitmu.."

PLAK!

"AWW..APPOO.." Sehun mengusap pantatnya yang dipukul oleh Luhan dengan feather duster yang ia ambil didalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Itu sepuluh menit milikmu..apa kau tidak kerja? Pria macam apa kau ini eoh? Bagaimana nanti kalau kau menikah? Anak istrimu makan apa eoh? Eoh? Eoh?" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan kemoceng yang ia pakai untuk memukuli Sehun tadi.

"Ya! Kau kejam sekali hyung.." Sehun masih mengusap pantatnya yang perih. "Akan ku balas nanti."

"Owhh..berani membalas? Bangun sekarang, cuci muka, sarapan dan mandi..setelah itu langsung ke kantor dan siangnya eomma mengajak semua makan diluar dan akan ada sesi foto keluarga..arraseo!" Luhan keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ya! Jalan pelan-pelan.." Pekik Sehun saat melihat Luhan menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan. "Aishh..hamil besar begitu masih sempat menghentakkan kaki dengan keras. Ne! Aku akan membalas, bukan memukul..tapi memasukimu tiap hari seperti dulu..aishh.." Lirihnya, lalu Sehun mengusak kasar rambutnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kekamar mandi mencuci wajahnya.

.

Luhan meletakkan dua mangkuk bersih dan sajian makanan yang ia buatkan untuk Sehun juga dirinya. Tak lupa ia membuatkan susu coklat kesukaan Sehun. Ia tidak ingat tapi seperti sebuah kebiasaan membuat ini semua adalah hal penting. Dan semua adalah kesukaan Sehun.

"Pagiii hyuuung cantiiik.." Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di perut Luhan sambil mengusap perut buncit itu. "Mm—chu~ ciuman selamat pagi.." Lanjutnya lalu dengan cepat duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mencium-ku eoh?!"

"Cuma pipi, bukan dibibir, kenapa hyung marah?" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahh..benar-benar bocah ini."

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku bocah?" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. "Biar kata bocah, begini-begini aku juga bisa membuat namja atau yeoja hamil hyung." Ujar Sehun lagi sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan menepuk-nepuk dibagian tersebut.

"Aa..arraseo..arraseo..ck.." Luhan berdecih sambil mengaduk sup didalam mangkuk besar lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Sehun.

Namja albino itu menyentuh dagu lancipnya dengan telunjuknya sambil menatap Luhan menyeringai. "Hmm..aku tau.."

"Mwo ddo??" Jawab Luhan santai.

"Kau ingin aku cium dibibir kaaan~?" Sehun menunjukkan telunjuknya pada Luhan yang kini melebarkan mata juga bibir plum-nya.

"Kau mau aku pukul dengan sendok sup ini..eoh?" Luhan mengacungkan sendok sup keatas.

"Pukul saja, aku tidak apa-apa.. Ayolah hyung..sedikit saja..mumumu~" Sehun mem-pout bibirnya sambil menutup mata kehadapan Luhan.

Seketika itu juga Luhan mundur perlahan melihat Sehun yang menyodorkan bibirnya mendekat. Luhan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

'Tuhan..apa yang terjadi padaku..' Gumamnya dalam hati, dan wajahnya kini memerah malu masih memandang Sehun yang terus mendekatinya ingin menci—

"Aaa—andwaee.." Luhan salah tingkah lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun di meja makan. "Kau sarapan sendiri, a-aku sudah kenyang.." dengan cepat Luhan keluar dari apartment dan menutup pintu tersebut rapat tanpa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang kecewa. Ia bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu dan mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

Luhan meraba bagian dadanya, merasakan degupan seakan ia telah berlari ratusan meter. "Apa yang terjadi padaku.." Lirihnya.

"Kau berdebar?" Suara seperti bisikan bertanya padanya, dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa dia menggodamu?" Suara bisikan itu lagi dan Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau jatuh cinta padanya.." Luhan pun mengangguk la—

"YA! SIA—pa.." Luhan memekik sambil menoleh kearah kanannya karena ia baru sadar dengan bisikan entah dari siapa. Tetapi saat ia menoleh, mata rusanya melebar. Ia menatap kedua insan yang baru seminggu yang lalu mengucapkan janji di depan Tuhan juga pastor.

"Kai..K-Kyung?"

"Anyeoooong.." Lambai keduanya kerah Luhan dan—

"Aaaa...kalian sudah pulang dari bulan madu..wuaaahh.." Luhan memeluk Kai dan Kyungsoo merengut melihat itu.

"Ya! Kau sudah memiliki Sehun, sekarang ingin mengambil suamiku eoh?"

Mendengar itu Luhan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai sahabatnya. "Eheheh..ani..ani..aku juga ingin memelukmu." Luhan pun memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih merengut karena cemburu.

"Aahh satu lagi, Sehun bukan milikku." Ujar Luhan.

"Belum, tentu saja." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan membuat Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Ne?"

"Aah..ahahah..aniyo.."Ujar Kyungsoo canggung membuat Luhan memicingkan mata rusanya kearah Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah. Ia tau bahwa Luhan belum sepenuhnya mengingat semua yang terjadi dan membenci Luhan dulu adalah suatu kesalahan yang tidak akan ia ulangi. Ia akan menjadi sahabat baik Luhan tentu saja dan akan membantu Luhan untuk mengingat saat-saat bersama Sehun walau ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana kebersamaan mereka waktu lalu.

"Eumm..Luhan hyung mau singgah sebentar ke apartment kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo padanya. Luhan menatap Kai yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian? Tapi Sehun akan kekantor dan—"

"Tenang saja Lu.." Potong Kai. "Biar aku yang mengatakan bahwa istriku yang menggemaskan ini membutuhkanmu." Ujar Kai lagi sambil mencubit gemas pipi partner hidupnya.

"Aww..sakiiit.." Erang Kyungsoo membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

"Aishh..maafkan aku sayang..mumu—"

"Ya! Kalian lupa ada aku disini eoh? Dasar pasangan mesum!" Kai yang ingin mencium Kyungsoo terhenti karena pekikan Luhan yang sedang menyilangkan kedua lengannya di perut buncitnya sambil menatap sarkas pada keduanya.

"Ehehe..maklum Lu- namanya juga pengantin baru~" Kai terdengar canggung dan malu, Kyungsoo sang 'istri' hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakangnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ahh..walau pengantin baru, ya tetap harus tau tempat..just get a room..aigo..sudah bulan madu tidak puas-puas juga." Ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya hyung..cepat menikah, nanti keburu tua dan tidak bisa seperti kami." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Luhan.

"Ya! Mana bisa menikah begitu saja, apa kau tidak tau aku ini single?" Luhan moody.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun hyung..itu Sehun single sejati, menikah saja dengannya.."

"Y-Yaa!" Luhan membuat mimik ingin memukul Kyungsoo yang menunduk di bawah ketiaknya. Kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi membuat wajahnya memerah dan Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya. "Se-Sehun masih kecil, a-aku tidak mungkin cocok dengannya! A-arraseo!" Lanjutnya terdengar gugup membuat Kyungsoo mencibir kesal dan Kai hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat keduanya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya sudah, kalian masuklah ke dalam dan aku akan menemani Sehun." Ujar Kai lalu ia melangkah melewati 'istri' juga sahabatnya.

"Sehun mengganti nomor pass pintu." Ujar Luhan lalu ia pun menekan angka 122004 pada sisi kiri pintu dan Kai pun masuk ke dalam apartment sambil menghirup bau masakan yang pastinya lezat juga gurih.

Dan setelah beberapa menit Kai masuk, Luhan yang di tarik lengannya secara pelan oleh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena,

"Gege!"

Terdengar panggilan yang tentu saja ia kenal suara itu. Luhan menoleh, melihat sang didi yang mungkin baru saja pulang joging bersama kekasihnya.

"Hai Lulu.. Hai Kyung.." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah dua pria yang juga terlihat cantik seperti kekasihnya.

"Pagii~" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Hei..kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Umh..aku sudah pulang dan kurasa seminggu cukup untuk kami berada di jepang. Aku betah disana, orang tua Jongin sangatlah baik..tapi Jongin harus kerja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mana pria yang suka mengaku dirinya seksi itu?" Ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ya! Pria-ku memang seksi." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat itu.

"Dia bersama Sehun didalam, aku masak banyak..masuklah dan sarapan bersama mereka." Lalu Luhan kembali menekan beberapa nomor dan pintu terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang langsung masuk kedalam meninggalkan ketiga pria cantik di luar.

"Ahh..baiklah..waktunya kita bertiga masuk ke apartment-ku dan ayo kita buat sarapan untuk memanjakan diri kita." Kyungsoo memekik senang akhirnya terbebas dari si pria-nya yang mesum, Kai.

.

"Hyu—huh?"

"Hai Sehun-ah.." Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang kalau ia tebak belum menyentuh sarapan paginya.

"Bukannya kalian berbulan madu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai kesal, karena kini pria tan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan darinya, malah terlihat ingin menyantap sarapannya.

"Kai hyuuung!" Pekik Sehun tak terima dengan Kai yang tak memperdulikannya sambil mengambil nasi kedalam mangkuk sampai penuh.

"Wuaaahhh..sup kesukaanku..Kyung-ie sudah pintar membuatnya dan oh apa ini? Tumis daging? Mmm.." Kai menyuapkan dengan sumpit daging berbumbu itu dan melahapnya dengan nasi hangat. "Wohoo..masitaa.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Oh ayolah, Luhan membuatkan semua ini untuknya.

Kai terus saja mengunyah dan mengambil sepotong daging sambil meletakkannya diatas nasi Sehun yang belum tersentuh diatas sendoknya karena menunggu Luhan. Ia pun memakannya dengan kesal walau Kai terus saja meletakkan daging diatas nasi Sehun. Ia melahapnya sampai mulutnya penuh dan tatapannya tak lepas dari Kai yang menyeruput sup daging buatan Luhan.

"Kau mau? Aku ambilkan?" Kai dengan cepat menuang sup pada mangkuk kosong di sisi mangkuk nasi Sehun dan sup panas itu pun tersedia sekarang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Jongin!"

Kai menelan makanannya. "Eii..aku ini lebih tua empat tahun darimu, panggil aku hyung..arraseo?"

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku." Sehun lagi-lagi ingin jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi dan Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Kami sudah pulang, seminggu sudah cukup..di Seoul masih banyak tempat yang indah dan hotel-hotel ternama untuk kami bercinta jika kami mau, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab untuk memberi makan 'istri' juga calon bayiku." Sehun menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja Kai ucapkan dengan satu nafas. Wuah..dewasa sekali dan ia suka.

"Kenapa kau lihat aku seperti itu eoh? Ada yang salah?" Kai mengambil tisu dan sesekali mengusap pipi juga bagian bibirnya, mana tau ada yang belepotan.

"Wuahh..kau hebat juga ya.."

Puk..puk~

"Tentu saja!" Kai menepuk dadanya dengan sombong. "Dan kau? Apa sudah naik ke tahap selanjutnya?" Tanyanya.

"Hahh..terlalu su—"

Cklek!

Kalimat Sehun terhenti mendengar suara ceklikan pintu dan matanya dengan cepat menoleh kearah..

"Pagiii.."

Seorang pria yang tidak ia harapkan untuk datang pada waktu sarapannya. Dengan senyuman lima jarinya Sehun makin kesal melihat kedua pria ini yang lagi bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia dengan status mereka sekarang. Yang satu telah menikah dan satu lagi sangat jelas ia akan menemui fase seperti pria yang pertama tadi..menikah tentu saja, karena ia punya kekasih. Sedang Sehun? tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha terus membuat si pria bermata rusa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apakah kalian berdua sengaja datang kemari untuk menggangguku sarapan? Dan kau hyung..kenapa bisa tau nomor pass apartment ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala juga kedua telapak tangannya memberitau bahwa ia tak tau nomor kombinasi apartment Sehun dan Luhan. "Bukan..Luhan yang menekan dan menyuruh menemanimu sarapan pagi ini."

"Ne, setelah sarapan kau harus mandi dan pergi kekantor. Luhan bersama 'istriku' di sebelah.." Kai menyeruput lagi sup-nya.

"..dan juga bersama kekasihku..ehehe.." Chanyeol nyengir kuda membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kedua pria yang menyebutkan pria mereka secara spesial. Membuat Sehun kesal atau..iri sebenarnya.

"Arraseo..arraseo..ayo kita habiskan sarapan ini dan pergi kekantor..aishh..menyebalkan."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali-pun, Kai dan Chanyeol tanpa ragu menghabiskan lezatnya sarapan pagi ini tanpa menatap Sehun yang benar-benar kesal melihat keduanya dengan seenaknya saja menyantap semua masakan yang Luhan sajikan untuknya pagi ini. Susu coklatnya pun habis di minum Chanyeol si telinga peri. Sial!

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk saus marinara buatannya, setelah menuang keju parmesan ia mengaduknya lagi agar rata. "Apa ini harus dimasukkan tiga macam keju Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo sang koki mengangguk. "Ne..edam dan mozarela juga dimasukkan agar lebih terasa nikmat juga saat menikmati ada sensasi sticky juga chewy saat memakannya dengan pasta. Ohya bagaimana pastanya Lulu hyung? Apa sudah aldente?"

"Mwo? Alen—mwo?" Luhan menggaruk rambut black-brownnya bingung mendengar kata-kata yang memang pernah ia dengar tapi sulit menyebutkannya. Apa itu bahasa italia? Luhan bingung.

"Ne, hyung..aldente yang artinya matang tapi tidak keras namun tidak lembek.

"Oooo.." Luhan mendengungkan huruf 'o' memanjang sambil melihat Kyungsoo menarik beberapa helai pasta yang ia sebut fetuchini pada garpu besar miliknya lalu menekan sebentar dan ia tersenyum puas karena tekstur pasta yang ia inginkan telah ready.

"Apa cma mengocok telur seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik hati-hati mengocok telur dengan whisk kecil.

"Ne..setelah itu masukan dan matikan stove diaduk cepat, aku akan memasukkan pastanya."

"Wuaaahhh.." Luhan dan Baekhyun kagum bersamaan melihat Kyungsoo dengan lihai mengambil alih mengaduk pasta diatas pan besar, wangi keju edam benar-benar membuat keduanya menelan ludah, bisa di bayangkan betapa nikmatnya.

"Kagum boleh saja, tapi jangan lupa ajari aku membuat haejangguk dan seolleongtang ya Lulu hyung? Dan kau juga Baek-ie..ajari aku membuat ayam cincang gong bao, telingaku sampai sakit mendengar Jongin mengatakan jika kau pintar dalam membuat masakan itu." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama dan gemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang imut merajuk seperti itu.

"Ne / Oke.." Jawab mereka selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah.

"Jja..semua sudah oke, ayo kita sarapan!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyajikan tiga piring di meja pantry lalu membantu Luhan duduk di kursi yang nyaman dan..

"MAS-ISSGE DEUSEYOOO.." Pekik mereka bersamaan dan..

"Wuhuaaa.."

"Mm..yumm.."

"Masittaaa.."

Ujar mereka mengungkapkan rasa nikmat saat menikmati suapan pertama pada pasta buatan mereka bersama.

Sambil menikmati sarapan, ketika itu juga Kyungsoo menyelutuk.

"Lu hyung.." Menyuap pastanya, mata rusa Luhan menoleh kearah sipemanggil. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah? Eumm..dengan Sehun misalnya.."

Slurpph..uhuk..uhuk..

Luhan tersedak saat menyuap pastanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat santai seperti mengatakan harga beras sudah normal sekarang.

"Eii..kau bicara apa? Lulu ge tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sehun walau kenyataannya si albino itu bisa menjadi hot yeobo and hot daddy.." Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya seakan membantu Luhan menjawab tapi terdengar seperti..menggoda??

"Ahh..kau benar Baek-ie..Sehun itu memang sangat hot segalanya, rugi sekali pria atau wanita yang tidak mau menikahinya..super seksi..super tampan..super—"

"Manja dan kekanak-kanakan!" Potong Luhan. "Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Sehun itu masih kecil dan kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang telah aku anggap adikku sendiri, eoh?" Lanjutnya lalu menyuap banyak pastanya kesal.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sepertinya memang terlalu kesal karena membicarakan Sehun yang hot bla..bla..bla..

Mereka kan sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, kenapa harus bawa-bawa Sehun untuk dipasangkan dengannya. Haahh..benar-benar kedua namja imut ini, benar-benar tak ada manly-nya..pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Kau juga tidak manly Luhan.

"Tapi hyung.. Sehun itu memang hot untuk seorang seme dan memang dulu aku melihat mendiang Yeonseok hyung memang yang paling hot, tapi setelah bersama Sehun tentu saja aku melihat Sehun lebih hot dari pada pria hot lainnya yang lebih hot juga para—"

"Oohh..maksudmu Sehun juga lebih hot dari pada Kai, sahabatku begitu? Jincha??" Potong Luhan sambil menatap sarkas pada Kyungsoo yang kini terkekeh malu-malu manja sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun menahan tawa sambil terus menyuap sarapannya melihat Luhan yang terlihat mimik tak suka.

"Mmm...hyung..nyamm..neo buroepda?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menyuap pastanya sampai suapan terakhir.

"MWO??" Luhan memekik dan memicing matanya terlihat tak suka, apa lagi menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menaik turunkan alisnya terlihat menggelikan untuk Luhan sampai ia bergidik jijik.

"Ayo mengakulaaah hyuuung.." Kyungsoo mencolek lengan Luhan sambil terus menaik turunkan alisnya.

"YA! A-aku tidak cemburu..kenapa aku harus cemburu jika kalian mengatakan dia hot ini dan hot itu? Dia itu kekanak-kanakan dan manja!" Pekik Luhan walau terbata-bata diawal.

"Hmm..coba saja kalau kau ingat bagaimana romantis dan dewasanya Sehun saat kau hilang ingatan.." Baekhyun berujar sambil beranjak dari kursi pantry dan membawa piring kotor Luhan juga miliknya beserta milik Kyungsoo kedalam bak cuci.

"Mwo? Ji-jincha?" Luhan bertanya agak gugup karena ia juga merasa seperti dejavu jika bersama Sehun.

"Ne!" Pekik Kyungsoo. "Aku sampai cemburu, tapi sekarang aku mencintai Jongin-ie ku tersayang. Dia lebih hot dari Sehun."

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti menghayal dengan mimik mesum. Euww..menggelikan.

"Euww..ayolah Kyung-ie..hilangkan mimik wajahmu yang memuakkan itu, rasa-rasanya aku ingin melahirkan secepatnya." Luhan mencibir kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan masih membayangkan bagaimana hot-nya sang suami tercinta.

"Ok, i'm done.." Pekik Baekhyun. "Aku rasa aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan keperluan kesayanganku dan juga diriku pagi ini. Kami harus kekantor." Baekhyun melepaskan apron juga sarung tangan yang ia pakai untuk mencuci piring yang kotor lalu menggantungnya.

"Aishh..kau benar, Jongin-ie'ku pasti juga pergi ke kantor hari ini. Tapi dia terlihat lelah, apa aku harus menggodanya agar ia tinggal dan pergi besok?" Kyungsoo cemberut dan takut suaminya sakit karena kelelahan.

"Ne, pastikan kau tidak memakai apa-apa pada tubuhmu dan aku yakin dia akan tinggal dikamar dan tak keluar-keluar sampai esok pagi." Cibir Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap nakal kearahnya. "Ooo..apakah hyung juga melakukan hal itu jika tidak mau Sehun kekantor?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan mata bulat yang memicing nakal.

"Y-YAK! MICHYEOSSEO!" Luhan berteriak kesal mendengar kalimat yang Kyungsoo berikan, membuat kedua namja imut didepannya menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya ampun gege, suaramu itu mau mengalahkan suaraku ya?" Baekhyun berdecak saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang seakan-akan bisa memekakkan telinganya, begitu juga Kyungsoo-mereka bersama-sama mengusap telinga mereka yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan tuli.

"Makanya, siapa suruh bicara seperti itu?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau jangan marah hyung, karena itu faktanya saat kalian bersama." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan membola-kan mata rusanya begitu juga bibir pink alaminya terbuka saat mendengarnya.

"Beb—benarkah?" Ujar Luhan agak gugup dan malu sebenarnya.

"AHHAAA..KAU PENASARAAN KAAAN???"

Itu bukan Kyungsoo, tapi sang didi tersayang..Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek-ie! Kau membuatku terkejut! Aigo..jincha!" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dadanya diikuti Luhan yang juga mengusap perutnya yang ia yakin calon baby-nya juga ikut shock dengan suara melengking sang paman.

Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh karena terlalu senang melihat reaksi sang kakak yang ia sayangi.

Cklek!

"Eo' kalian sudah selesai? Cepat sekali.." Ternyata sang pemilik apartment sekaligus suami Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartment mereka.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi pantry-nya melangkah kearah sang suami.

"Mm.." Gumam Kai dan memeluk 'istri'nya lalu membelai perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar, Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu.

"Oke..kalau begitu kami kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan tidak mau jadi pengganggu pengantin baru, benar kan gege?" Baekhyun menyenggol sang gege yang terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai sahabatnya terlihat malu-malu akibat ucapan Baekhyun sang didi.

"Bukan mau mengusir, tapi Sehun menunggumu di sebelah Lu, dan kau Baek-ie, kekasihmu Chanyeol ada di diruang duduk saat ini." Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar sambil melambai pada ketiganya.

"Sehun menungguku?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Seharusnya bocah itu segera mandi dan kekantor, lalu ada janji untuk foto keluarga..aishh..benar-benar bocah itu." Ujarnya kesal dan beranjak dari kursi, lalu menatap pasangan kaiso. "Aku pergi, dan terimakasih sarapannya ya Kyung-ie sayang..bye Kai."

"Ya..kau mengatakan sayang hanya untuk Kyung-ie? Untukku mana?" Pekik Kai merajuk dan— "AWW..sakit Kyung-ie, kenapa kau mencubitku sayang?"

Kyungsoo mencibir kesal. "Kau genit..dasar namja tidak bisa move on..ini..mmhh!" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tinjunya pada wajah Kai.

"Aigo..chagi-ya..aku hanya mencintaimu seorang dan Luhan adalah sahabatku."

"Tapi kau mengharapkannya memanggilmu sayang, dasar tidak tau malu hufff.."

"Yeobo..itu tidak benar, aku cinta hanya padamu chagi-ya!"

Luhan melihat keduanya sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah..aku akan meninggalkan kalian, selamat bertengkar ya..eheheh.." Luhan pun menutup pintu meninggalkan sejoli yang terus saja berdebat tanpa henti.

Setelah menutup rapat pintu, Luhan menarik nafasnya berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Sulit rasanya jika dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Serasa olah raga berat dan dadanya sesak karena detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu membuatnya salah tingkah walau selalu menguatkan dalam hati agar tidak luluh dengan perlakuan apapun dari Sehun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan mulai menekan beberapa angka pada panel elektronik di sisi kiri pintu lalu terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu pun terbuka.

Ia melangkah sambil mengusap permukaan perut buncitnya berusaha melangkah hati-hati agar tak terlihat aneh. Jujur Luhan kuatir dengan detak jantungnya sekarang. Kenapa juga ia harus berdebar saat memasuki ruang tengah?

Voila..ini dia yang membuat jantung Luhan berdebar. Punggung bidang yang membelakanginya. Pundak yang terlihat kuat dan ia sedang mengaitkan kancing kemeja putihnya.

Luhan menarik nafas lebih dalam lagi dan lagi, melangkah pelan kearah Sehun yang sedang membenarkan dasinya sambil menggerutu sesekali.

Melihat itu Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sehun pelan, membuat namja albino itu berbalik menghadap namja cantik bermata rusa yang menepuknya tadi.

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang kini juga tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sini, hyung yang pasangkan." Luhan berusaha menjinjit sedikit agar menyamai tinggi Sehun, tetapi tidak jadi karena Sehun agak menunduk agar Luhan bisa memasang dasi untuknya dengan nyaman. Mata elang Sehun terus saja menatap binar mata Luhan yang sedang asik memasang dasi. Momen ini jujur saja membuat Sehun gila saat menatap bibir Luhan nan merah alami.

"Baiklah..aku akan memasangnya disini, memutar dibagian ini dan me—mmmph!" Nafas Luhan tercekat, seakan sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata karena kini Sehun telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Awalnya hanya menempel saja, tetapi beberapa detik kemuadian bibir Sehun melakukan gerakan agak memajukan bibirnya menghisap bibir bawah Luhan pelan sambil menutup matanya. Luhan yang shock membulatkan matanya saat Sehun terus saja melakukan hisapan intens secara bertahap. Perlahan, matanya pun ikut tertutup menerima perlakuan Sehun. Detik selanjutnya ia ikut membalas hisapan itu dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut menarik bibir atas Sehun.

Senyum bahagia ada pada bibir Sehun yang terus saja bergerak teratur meraup bibir merah alami Luhan dan kini kedua telapak tangan besarnya menahan tengkuk Luhan agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Sehun terus saja merapalkan kata 'aku mencintaimu Luhan' terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Ummhh.." Lenguhan Luhan yang seakan-akan membutuhkan udara membuat Sehun perlahan melepaskan pangutannya dan menautkan dahi keduanya sambil mengatur nafas keduanya masih menutup mata menikmati euphoria yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Hahh..aku mencintaimu..hhh..Luhan-ah..aku mencintaimu..hahh.."

Perlahan mata lentik Luhan terbuka, tatapan pertama adalah bibir tipis namun penuh milik Sehun yang kini sedikit terbuka sambil mengatur nafasnya, apa pria dihadapannya ini selalu terlihat panas seperti ini? Oh tidak..Tuhan tolong Luhan saat ini.

Seketika tubuh mungilnya mundur perlahan, sedikit-demi-sedikit merasakan perasaan menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'Tuhan..maafkan aku yang telah membalas ciuman Sehun yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan' gumamnya dalam hati.

Air mata mengalir tanpa aba-aba karena ia merasa murah dan gampang terjatuh dalam pelukan pria manapun, ia merasa jalang dan tidak setia. Demi Tuhan, ia bisa memulai kehidupan baru dengan yang lain..tapi apa bisa ia melakukannya dengan Sehun yang notabene adalah adik mendiang kekasihnya yang telah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Luhan merasa kotor saat ini.

"Hyung~ apa kau tidak menyukai—ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara husky yang terdengar sangat berat, ia melangkah mendekati Luhan yang terus saja melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya.

"Seh-Se- maksudku tidak—m-maksudku— a-aku.." Luhan terbata-bata dan masih terus saja melangkah mundur agar menjauh dari Sehun, ia tak mau jika Sehun dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang bermain tanpa jeda disela air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Ada nada kecewa didalam suara Sehun yang terdengar menggoda.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sehun, aku menyukaimu—kau adikku.." Luhan berusaha tenang tapi gagal, degup jantungnya makin tak beraturan 'ya Tuhan.. Apa aku menyukai Sehun dalam arti yang sebenarnya?' Gumamnya dalam hati, dan langkahnya terhenti. Luhan tak bisa mundur lagi, punggungnya kini menempel pada dinding ruang living room. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekanan agar menghindar.

DAP!

Hentakan telapak tangan kiri Sehun pada dinding menghalanginya agar tak menghindar. Dan gerakan yang sama pun membuat tubuhnya tersentak karena kini telapak kiri Sehun pun ikut menahan pergerakannya, dan kini Luhan terkunci diantara kedua lengan dan tubuh kekar Sehun yang makin menghimpit tubuh mungilnya.

Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya agar bisa meraih kembali bibir Luhan dan—

Set!

—yang Sehun dapatkan hanyalah pipi kiri Luhan yang terasa asin di ujung bibirnya. Luhan membuang wajahnya kekanan agar Sehun tidak bisa meraih bibirnya dan ia menutup matanya dengan rapat.

Ada getar tersentak dalam hati Sehun, dan itu terasa pedih sekali. Satu yang ia simpulkan, Luhan menolaknya. Haruskah ia menyerah saat melihat Luhan yang membuang wajahnya dengan menutup mata erat seakan-akan tak ingin menatapnya?

"Ha.." Sehun terkekeh dan Luhan mendengarnya. Mata rusanya perlahan terbuka, Sehun masih di depannya tapi dengan tatapan kecewa, perih dan setingkat dengan ke duanya itu. Luhan mengedip-kedipkan matanya merasa berdosa melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tapi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan melihat Sehun menengadahkan wajahnya, ia tau apa yang Sehun lakukan- membuat air matanya tidak terjatuh.

Pria bermata elang itu menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dari bibirnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedih dihatinya. "Kau.." Sehun menarik nafas kembali lewat hidungnya. "Tadi kau membalas ciumanku..dan sekarang kau menolaknya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya terasa menyakitkan.

"Baik..aku tak akan meminta cintamu lagi..kau tidak mungkin mencintai yang lain lagi..begitu kan?"

Sehun berpaling melangkah meninggalkan Luhan, tapi Luhan melihat air mata Sehun yang mengalir dipipi tirusnya.

"Se-Sehun.."

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah pria tinggi yang menjauh. Sehun berhenti tapi tak ingin berbalik menatap wajah Luhan.

"A-aku—"

"Gwaenchana hyung..gwaenchana.. Eum..katakan pada eomma aku tidak akan pergi melakukan sesi foto keluarga..hari ini aku ada rapat dan keperluan lainnya..aku pergi hyung."

Sehun pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang berusaha menenangkan dadanya. Seakan-akan hanya rasa sakit yang ia tahan kini. Dadanya serasa sesak melihat Sehun menjauh dan menutup pintu apartment-nya dengan rapat.

Saat pintu tertutup dan saat itu pula nafas Luhan seakan-akan tersedot habis oleh kehampaan.

Seakan ada yang menamparnya, Luhan tersadar bahwa ia telah mencintai Sehun tanpa menyadarinya. Teringat kembali perlakuan Sehun yang selalu lembut padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu sungguh membuatnya terisak hebat menyuarakan Sehun terus-menerus dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba otak Luhan seakan bekerja dengan cepat. "Akhh!" Potongan-potongan itu kembali lagi, tapi ini terlihat sangat jelas. Sehun yang membencinya diawal. Sehun yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar juga perkataannya. Dan sampai Sehun yang lambat laun menjadi luluh, lembut dan mencintainya.

"Sehuu—akhh! Sakiiit!"

Luhan kembali menahan rasa perih yang hebat di kepalanya dan terlihat kembali bagaimana hari-hari indahnya bersama Sehun. Melakukan kegiatan intim, mandi bersama, melakukan hal panas di setiap sudut apartment-nya.

"ARGHH..SEHUU—ssshhh.."

Air mata Luhan terjatuh. Antara sakit juga malu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Sehun pada saat yang lalu. Telapak tangannya menggapai-gapai sudut meja agar bisa menompang tubuhnya yang berat karena kandungannya yang beberapa hari lagi akan berumur sembilan bulan. Tetapi seketika..

"AKHH.." Luhan memekik kesakitan, bukan kepala tetapi perut nya terasa mulas dan benar-benar sakit..sakit sekali..

"Jangan se—hhh—jangan sekarang sayanghhh..mommy.. m-mommy..AKHH!! SAKIIIT!!"

BRUAAKK!!

Tak sanggup menompang tubuhnya Luhan pun terjatuh saat menarik kursi pantry dekat ruang tengah. Tubuhnya pun lunglai kelantai dengan menahan perut besarnya yang kontraksi dengan kuat dan ini berbeda dengan kontraksi biasanya.

"LUHAAAN!!"

Mata Luhan yang sayu berusaha terbuka walau sedikit karena menahan rasa sakit, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan tubuhnya merasa ada yang menompang. Walau merasakan sakit, bibir Luhan tertarik keatas saat menatap siapa yang kini menompang tubuhnya.

"S-Sehun..kau kek-kembali..hhh..sa-kit..hhh.." Luhan berusaha berbicara dengan benar, tapi rasa sakit tewrus saja mendominasinya.

Sehun yang kembali saat melupakan kunci mobilnya tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi, ia berusaha menahan tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Kita kedokter..aku akan membawamu ke dokter..ya Tuhan..Luhaaan."

Dengan cepat Sehun melingkarkan tangan kiri pada punggung tubuh mungil Luhan begitu juga dengan lengan kanan yang ia letakkan pada bagian bawah lutut, tetapi ia tersentak saat melihat ada seperti sedikit genangan air bening dan Sehun sangat tau apa itu.

"Ya Tuhan, air ketuban..ayo kita ke rumah sakit segera." Tubuh Luhan yang mungil dengan gampangnya Sehun angkat lalu pintu apartment ia buka dengan kakinya dan entah kenapa saat pintu terbuka dan keluar, saat itu juga ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa plastik sampah yang terkejut menatapnya seakan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-hyung..Luhan akan melahirkan!"

"MWO?? Jamkkanman.."

Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo melempar asal pelastik sampah miliknya dan masuk kembali kedalam dan keluar lagi mengambil ponsel juga menggenakan coat agak panjang lalu merebut kunci mobil yang Sehun pegang. "Biar aku yang menyetir, tunggu di lobby."

Mereka pun memasuki lift dengan cepat. Sehun turun ke lantai dua dan Kyungsoo turun ke basement membawa mobil Sehun menuju lobby. Beberapa orang menatap Sehun yang membawa Luhan ala bridal yang terus saja menahan sakitnya. Di lobby termasuk security mengikuti Sehun dan saat terlihat Kyungsoo menghentikan kendaraan di hadapan mereka, dengan cepat sang security membuka pintu tersebut agar Sehun dapat leluasa masuk ke mobil.

"Rumah sakit terdekat hyung!"

"Ne!" Kyungsoo pun melajukan kendaraan yang ia bawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah Luhan.."

"Se—Sehun..aku..a-ak..AKHH!"

"Tarik nafas Luhan..dan buang..jangan bicara dulu..aku mohon."

"Hhh..aku harus mengatakannya Sehun-ahh..hhh..sebelum terlam-bathh.." Luhan terbata sambil menahan sakit berusaha meyakinkan Sehun agar mendengarnya dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan..ayo tarik nafas dan buang perlahan..kita sebentar lagi sampai.." Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan mengecup dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dingin hebat karena menahan sakit.

"Ti..hhh..tidak Sehun-ahh.."

"Luhan aku mo—"

"Akumencintaimuhhh.." Potong Luhan cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Aku..hhh..mencintai..muhh!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu mata Luhan perlahan tertutup karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Luhan.." Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, rasa bahagia dan sedih menjadi satu. Tanpa sadar air matanya pun mengalir dan memanggil Luhan agar membuka matanya.

"..." Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya terdiam..

"Luhan.." Sekali lagi Sehun memanggil tetapi..

"ADA APA DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG, SEHUN-AH??" Kini Kyungsoo yang memekik bertanya saat tak terdengar lagi suara Luhan.

"A-aku tidak—Luhan..Lu-" Sehun terus saja memanggil sambil menepuk pipi Luhan pelan. "Luhan..buka matamu sayang..jangan buat aku takut..Luhan.."

Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"LUHAAAAAAN!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebelum memulai AN.. Ane lovelulu mengucapkan bela sungkawa untuk 'Jonghyun' personil Shinee.

Walau aq ga terlalu nge-fans ama grup ini tp aku sedih bgt denger dia depresi dan bunuh diri.

Semoga ga ada lagi artis yang bunuh diri krn terlalu tertekan.

Semoga juga para agency ga terlalu menekan para artis mereka...

.

.

Ahahahahahaha..okehh tertawa cuantiiiiiiikkkk..

TBC - again ni wokokokokok..setidaknya Luhan udah mengucapkan balasan kata cintanya untuk Sehun. Trus apakah setelah ini ada konflik lagi??? (Spoiler kah? -_- )

Untuk mencapai kebahagiaan aku akan terus membuat Sehun menderita AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Oh iya..untuk chap ini dan ke depan 'Bai Xian' aq ganti 'Baekhyun' aja ya..kelupaan karena ada yg komplain, ga bisa ngebayangin katanya..tapi krn aq sayang semua, aku akan menukar namanya walau udah mau deket END.. Eh emang mau END yuaaa? BELOOOOOM KALEEEEE.. Sehun kan kurang menderitanyaaaa hahahahahahahaaaa...

Baiklah, saatnya pembalasan..eh maksudnya membalas repiuh pembaca tercintah-qyuh..

-selunation : Yeeeeeeeeeyyyy.. KAMU SALAAAAHHH!!!

-BB137 : Annyeong haaaiii.. Reader baru Lu bener bgt dan pas menganalisis aseeeeekkk.. Dan untuk yang teriak- qm salah besar, krn biar chan-ie itu nyablak, dia ga bisa ikut campur urusan orang (kurang amar ma'ruf nahi mungkar ni si Chanyeol wkkkk..)

-elfueki : qm juga salah sayang! HUAHAHAHA #tawa-nista.

-alietha doll : yeaaahhh qm benar..bakal ada yg menghentikan..tapi mangap say, qm salahhhhahahahah..

-Clarence : qm emg pualing bissaaa deh klo ngebaca pikiran unco #ehh?

-Guest : OWKEEEH!! NI LANJUUUTT!!

-Luhan204 : huuuuffftttt.. SALAAAAAHHH!!

-88.its.me : Yeonseok an lulu emg sweet..tapi ini hunhan say..seneng bgt ada reader baru n suka ma crita ini thankyuuuu muaaaaachhahahaha...dan jangan bosen ya karena Sehun akan terus aku nistakan MUAHAHAHAHA...

-Apink464 : seperti permintaanmu say.. Pernikahannya.. BATAAAALLL!!! :D

-selynLH7 : eiy..yooow..u can see the power of cimol haseeeeekkk..ayoooo..jgn benci unco lagi yuaaa..chap depan udah deket bgt loh ama lulu eheheh..

-VizaOSH94 : ayooowww pegangaaaaann klo ga kuaaaaat wkkkkkk...

-seluhundeer : si Uncooo duuuunk yang teriaaaaakkk ahahahaha..

-Feyaliaz307 : ampuuunnn daaaaahhhh..jeboool tu caplock-nya neeeeeeng.. Sabaaaaaarrrrr..udaaahhh..dicium sonooohh itu si unco yang teriak ahahah.. Nadooo saranghaeeeeee haseeeeekkkk..

-xiluhan74 : kalo benerrr ditunggu2 so u have to sabaaarrr okeehh!! Dan qm salah dek..itu bukan lulu ahaaayyy..

-Baekbyours614 : ntar tunggu pake sepatu dulu..aduh dimana ni sepatu..sendal juga ga ada..aduuuhhh kaaaannn TBC lagi deeehhh, abis salah jawab seeehh..ekekekekek..

-the crowldd : i think qm salah atau wrong ahahahah..

-hannie080 : nadoo..nadoooo..tapi jawaban qm salah sayy eheheheuuu..

-xluhan550 : GILAAAAAA!!! DARI SEMUA REVIEW.. CUMA LOE YANG BENERRR JAWABANNYA..GILAAAAAA BANGEEETTT!!! SARANGHAEEEE!!! MUMUMUMU.. #caplock jebol..maklumin ya..kena virus si Feyaliaz307 qiqiqiqiqi...

Thanks juga ni buat yang meng foll 'n' favs.. Thanks bgt yuaaaa...

Okeeeehhh...segitu aja dulu nanti kita sambung lagi cuap-cuapnya ( merasa dibutuhkan Lu thor.. :D ) ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya.. Jangan baperrrr haseeeekkkk..

C U NEXT CHAPPYYYY!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Sehun-ie family's? Yes!

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmphh..Se—umhh..Sehun sto—mmhh..Sehun!"

Luhan memekik kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun yang hampir menghimpitnya.

"Wae~?" tanya Sehun dibuat semanja mungkin, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku sulit bernafas dan kau terus saja menciumku tanpa henti." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, dalam hati Sehun benar-benar mengutuk bibir milik namja yang dia cintai ini saat bibir plum yang terlihat sudah hampir bengkak akibat pangutan yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menciummu~sayang~" rajuk Sehun saat Luhan memberi jarak berusaha jauh dari Sehun.

"Kita bisa lakukan nanti dan tidak disini eoh.."

"Hahh.." Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal. "Waeyo?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang kini melipat kedua lengannya didada.

"Tuuuh!" Bibir Luhan maju mengarah ke Sehun, lebih tepatnya kearah belakang Sehun dan namja albino itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Cuma eomma dan appa..geuleom, wae?" Tanya Sehun yang kini terus saja mendekati Luhan dan menghirup pelipisnya sambil mengecup lembut berkali-kali seakan menggoda. Sekali lagi Luhan menekan dada Sehun agar menjauh.

"Kau seenaknya saja mengatakan 'lalu, kenapa?' Aishh jincha..coba lihat ituu.." Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kekiri ujung ranjangnya, Sehun pun menoleh kearah yang diarahkan Luhan.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung..lalu apa yang salah?" Ucapnya jengah, membuat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Lalu ia mempoutkan bibirnya kearah sebaliknya dari pasangan ChanBaek dan Sehun tersenyum lagi menatap pasangan Kyungsoo dan Kai, terlihat keduanya sedang menyilangkan lengan mereka menatap Sehun malas. "Itu Kai hyung juga Kyungsoo hyung.. aduuuhh.. memangnya kenapa dengan mereka semua sayang?" Setelah Sehun menunjuk kearah KaiSo, ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

TUK!!

"Akhh..appo.." Sehun mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang sakit seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan benda yang lumayan keras. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, lalu agak kesal melihat seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang eomma sedang memegang botol susu kecil di tangan kanan dan buntelan berwarna pink di lengan kirinya. Si bayi mungil yang cantik yang baru berumur satu hari.

"Dasar bocah genit tidak tau diri dengan tingkat mesum yang hampir menyamai tiang listrik..kau benar-benar tidak tau malu dan tidak tau tempat! Aishh..nappeun namja!!" Nyonya Oh, sang eomma mencerca Sehun berbagai kata dengan pekikan yang ia tahan sebisa mungkin karena cucu pertamanya kini terlihat menyamankan diri dengan tertidur di lengannya yang lembut.

Sehun menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang eomma-nya katakan. "Ta-tapi Luhan kekasihku, eomma!" Pekik Sehun tertahan tidak mau kalah.

Kesal dengan kalimat Sehun, dengan cepat dan hati-hati memberikan buntelan kecil pada lengannya ke pelukan Kyungsoo karena si kecil seperti mengeliat akan terbangun, dan Nyonya Oh langsung mengangkat lengannya akan memukul Sehun lagi dan terjadi lagi..

TUK!

"Aihhhgg! Eomma..appoyo jinchaaa!" Sehun mengusap jidatnya yang di ketuk lagi oleh sang eomma dengan botol susu. "Anakku mau minum pakai apa jika botolnya nanti rusak gara-gara eomma memukulku dengan itu eoh?"

"Ya! Kakeknya bisa membeli pabriknya kalau perlu..aish..byeontae namja!" Pekik sang eomma lagi, karena tidak tahan dengan tingkat kemesuman anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak mesum, aku mencintai Luhan..eomma~"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengayun pelan lengannya agar si kecil nan imut itu tidak terbangun karena appa dan sang nenek.

"Setidaknya hargai kami Oh Mesum Sehun.." Ujar Kai yang kini merangkul istrinya dengan sebelah tangannya kini mengusap pipi sang bayi lucu yang mengeliat, imut sekali pikir Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ya..ya..seperti kalian tidak begitu saja."

"Tentu saja, kami masih bisa menahan diri..bukan begitu chagi?" Lirih Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi suami tersayangnya.

"Lihat..lihat..itu mereka berciuman!" Sehun menunjuk kearah pasangan KaiSo.

"Ya ampun Sehun-ah, itu cuma pipi dan bukan seperti yang kau lakukan tadi tiada henti memakan bibir gege-ku, dan kau tidak tau dari tadi Yeol-ie terus saja menyenggolku mengajak pulang!" Kini Baekhyun yang mencerca Sehun.

"Yak! Apa aku seperti itu? Kau ini mengarang saja!!" Chanyeol memekik tak terima karena Baekhyun jujur didepan semua, sungguh itu membuat dia malu walau julukannya Park Idiot Chanyeol.

"Eo' kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku pulang kalau kau memang tidak mau mengakui apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah malu.

"Sudah-sudah..kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja dan nanti sore kita kembali lagi, dan sayang apa kau sudah mendapatkan baby sitter untuk menjaga Lauren dirumah?" Kini Tuan Oh yang bersuara.

"Appa~ berulang kali aku bilang, nama anakku itu Hanna.. Oh Hanna!"

"Andwae.. Oh Lauren itu lebih bagus dan lebih lucu, tentu saja nama cucuku harus berkelas!" Nyonya Oh tak terima saat Sehun mengatakan nama cucunya yang berbeda dengan keinginannya.

Sang appa menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Terserah kalian saja." Sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya tanda menyerah.

"Bagaimana kalau Oh Hanna Lauren?" Ini Baekhyun.

"Eo' atau Oh Lauren Hanna?" Dan ini Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Itu keponakanku, jadi letak namanya lebih bagus yang aku katakan tadi." Baekhyun berujar sengit.

"MWO? Luhan hyung sudah seperti hyung-ku jadi aku juga punya hak Baekhyun-ssi!" Ujar Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku yang lebih berhak, kau hanya dongsaeng angkatnya!" Suara Baekhyun makin meninggi tak terima.

"Saudara kandung atau saudara angkat itu sama derajatnya, kau tau?" Kini Kyungsoo juga ikut memekik.

"Andwaeee! Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Hei..kenapa jadi kalian yang berdebat?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan melihat kekasihnya kini perang mulut dengan 'istri' sahabatnya.

"Ya, Chanyeol benar..harusnya kalian tidak berteng—"

"DIAM!!!" Teriak kedua pria yang berwajah cantik, sampai..

Huweeeeeeeee..hu..huweeee..hu..hu..huwaaaaaaaaa..

Pekikan tangis yang tak kalah tinggi beberapa oktaf dari suara mereka terdengar sangat keras, seakan ia protes karena telah mengganggu tidurnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyesal, berusaha mendiamkan sang bayi yang masih berada di gendongan namja bermata bulat.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengayun pelan lengannya berusaha membujuk sang bayi dan Baekhyun menyanyikan lullaby dengan suara yang mengalun indah agar si kecil kembali tenang dan tertidur. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum lega bersama sambil membuang nafas perlahan, agar si kecil tak mendengar keributan apapun, walau itu dari hembusan nafas mereka :D

Luhan terkikik kecil melihat interaksi keduanya, sungguh manis. "Xian.." Panggil Luhan, membuat sang didi menoleh padanya. "Kapan kalian menikah dan mempunyai anak?"

"Uhukk.."

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya.

"Yak! Baekhyun yang ditanya kenapa kau yang tersedak?" Tanya Kai yang berada disisi kanannya, membuat mata Chanyeol membola dan membuat mimik ingin menusuk mata Kai dengan jari telunjuk juga jari tengahnya. Kai pun hanya memundurkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang sambil terkekeh nakal pada sahabatnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pulang dan biarkan Luhan istirahat." Ujar Tuan Oh sambil mendekati sang cucu yang sudah terlelap kembali di lengan Kyungsoo. Pelan Tuan Oh membelai kepala sang cucu tersayang dan mengecupnya gemas. "Harabeoji-ganda..eoh?" Ujarnya sedikit berbisik dan mengecup lagi pipi cucunya, sayang.

"Eumm..halmeoni juga pulang dulu ya? Besok harabeoji dan halmeoni menjemput ya Lauren-ie."

"Hanna..eomma..Hanna!" Pekik Sehun meralat nama yang eomma-nya panggil untuk sikecil. Seakan tak perduli dengan perkataan Sehun, Nyonya Oh terus mencium pipi chubby sang cucu sambil terus menyebutkan 'Lauren cucu halmeoni tersayang' dan tentu saja membuat Sehun makin jengah menatap sang eomma yang kini mencium pipi Luhan dan menoyor dahi Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya pada semua dan merangkul sang suami setelahnya keluar dari kamar inap.

"Baiklah hyung, kami pun harus kembali. Jongin-ie harus kembali ke kantor." Kyungsoo meletakkan si kecil pada lengan kiri Sehun dan ia mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Kai lalu mereka pun menyusul keluar. Sehun tersenyum pada keduanya lalu mencium gemas bayi yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aiyoo..dia benar-benar lucu sekali. Rasanya aku tak ingin pulang." Ujar Baekhyun mendekat kearah Sehun lalu mengecup pelan bibir si bayi mungil yang kini benar-benar nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Yeah, jangan pulang..karena dalam waktu lima menit saja kita keluar dari kamar ini, gege-mu akan jadi santapan Lauren appa, Oh Mesum Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol yang juga ikut mendekat kearah Sehun sambil membelai kepala si kecil lalu mengecup surai hitam kecoklatan milik si mungil.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau—" Pekik Sehun.

"Hussssttt..Hun-ah.." Potong Luhan sambil mengarahkan delikan matanya pada si mungil yang terlihat terganggu oleh pekikan suara berat sarat cadel maksimal tersebut.

"Tapi sayang..aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau nama anak kita itu Oh Hanna..bukan Lauren." Lirih Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Lauren atau Hanna adalah nama yang sama-sama cantik dan indah di dengar, aku suka." Ucap Luhan penuh kelembutan, dan Sehun terdiam.

Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun terdiam seketika tersenyum geli mengulum bibirnya lalu mengarahkan bibir tipis miliknya ke telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik..

"Kalau dia diam begitu, berarti dia sudah luluh." Bisik Baekhyun pada kekasihnya.

"Wuaaahh..the power of Luhan's words." Chanyeol pun ikut membalas dengan berbisik pada telinga kekasihnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian berbisik seperti itu? Membicarakanku eoh? Itu tidak sopan!" Ujar Sehun saat melihat pasangan ChanBaek saling berbisik sambil mengerling padanya.

"A-aniyo..kami hanya mau pamit, benarkan sayang?" Chanyeol lalu menarik kekasihnya mendekati Luhan lalu mengecup si kecil sambil menoyor dahi Sehun. "Jangan terlalu mesum saat kami tinggalkan, arraseo?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi membuat Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya tidak terima. Luhan kan kekasihnya. Sesuka hatinya tentu saja.

"Gege, besok aku datang lagi oke? Princess kecil, samchon pergi ya."

Setelah membalas lambaian dari Baekhyun kini hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan juga si kecil. Luhan melihat Sehun sangat menyayangi buah hatinya.

"Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu.. Nanti kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku." Ujar Sehun menggoda Luhan dan simata rusa hanya tersenyum sambil berdecih mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Luhan lalu Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil melangkah mendekati Luhan di ranjang. "Aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." Tatapan mata elang Sehun melembut dan Luhan menjulurkan tangannya agar tangan kanan Sehun dapat ia raih dan jari-jari mereka menyatu dalam gengaman.

"Narang..gyeolhonhae..jullae?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara agak berbisik membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak mendengar.

"Ne?" Lirihnya saat tak terdengar jelas apa yang Sehun katakan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengerti Luhan tak mendengar suaranya. Ia pun melepaskan rematan jemari mereka berdua lalu meletakkan si kecil pada pangkuan Luhan.

Sambil merogoh pada saku celananya tatapannya tak lepas dari Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan benar." Ujarnya, lalu menyodorkan kotak beludru sangat kecil berwarna hitam kehadapan Luhan dan membukanya perlahan.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun dan ia mengulum senyumnya sambil menarik nafasnya lewat hidung lalu membuangnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Bibir plum Luhan terbuka, lalu ia dengan cepat menutup bibirnya dengan jemari kanannya tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Ta-tapi ini.." Luhan seakan menahan nafasnya menatap sepasang cincin yang terlihat biasa tapi sangat indah dengan batu berlian di bagian tengahnya, sangat indah.

Sesaat air mata Luhan pun mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baru dua hari lalu ia menyatakan balasan cintanya dan hari ini Sehun langsung melamarnya. Secepat inikah kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan.

Haruskah ia mengatakan 'Ya?'. Haruskah?

"Ne.. Ne Sehun-ah..aku mau menikah denganmu." Tak terasa air mata Luhan pun mengalir di pipi-nya. Oh Tuhan, dia itu manly..tapi kenapa saat Sehun melamarnya seperti ini membuatnya terharu dan tak menyangka dengan keinginan Sehun yang ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya.

Dengan cepat Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mencium bibir plum yang menjadi obat hatinya lalu mengecup kening Luhan lama karena ia terharu juga bahagia dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Aku akan memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu sayang." Ujar Sehun sambil menyematkannya di jari manis Luhan sebelah kiri. "Untuk cincin pernikahan, eomma telah menyiapkannya." Lanjutnya lagi, lalu dengan cepat menyematkan cincin yang sedikit lebih besar ukurannya dari milik Luhan dan ia memakainya pada jari manis sebelah kiri.

Sehun pun menggenggam jemari Luhan erat sambil menatapnya dalam dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini mencintai seseorang. Tapi terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan menerima lamaranku." Ujar Sehun sambil memainkan jemari lentik Luhan yang terdapat cincin yang baru ia sematkan tadi.

"Aku, terlalu tua untukmu Sehun. Apa kau tidak malu nantinya?" Ujar Luhan sembari menunduk, sebenarnya masih ragu dengan umur mereka yang terpaut empat tahun.

"Sayang." Panggil Sehun lembut dan Luhan menoleh padanya. "Cinta itu tidak memandang umur aku rasa, dan itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja termasuk kau dan aku." Lanjutnya penuh keyakinan.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan menatap si kecil. "Tapi jika kita menikah nanti, apa kau tidak apa-apa karena aku bisa punya anak darimu dua tahun lagi..dan..dan..itu sangat lama."

Sehun juga ikut memandang si kecil lalu membelai pipi si bayi yang ia beri nama Oh Hanna itu. "Untuk sementara aku akan puas dengan Hanna, aku sudah mencintainya sebelum ia menatap dunia ini." Lalu Sehun seketika mendekati Luhan dan mengecup pelan bibir dambaannya lembut. "..dan jika nanti saatnya tiba." Sehun menggigit bibirnya nakal kearah Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan menggoda. "Kita bisa bekerja keras setiap waktu untuk mendapatkan beberapa adik untuk Hanna..tiga mungkin.." Lanjut Sehun dan beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan dengan mata rusa yang hampir keluar dengan bibir yang menganga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku..kau..sep—MWO!! Kau ma—hhmmmpp.."

Luhan yang terbata-bata seketika bibirnya bungkam karena lagi-lagi Sehun menciumnya, memangut lembut penuh perasaan. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian Sehun melepaskan pangutannya dan menyatukan kening mereka menikmati deru nafas Luhan yang selalu ia suka dengan keduanya yang saling menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau sayang?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa menatap pun Sehun tau bahwa kekasihnya sedang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup berdua selamanya denganmu sampai kita menua..." Sehun berujar sambil membelai pipi Luhan, membuat si pria cantik tersenyum. "...dan jika kita mempunyai anak lagi..itu aku anggap bonus yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya lagi lalu mengecup cepat bibir Luhan.

Perlahan mata rusa yang indah itu terbuka dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih..terima kasih karena kau telah begitu mencintaiku."

"Tidak..tidak sayang, aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kapan kita ke Beijing dan meminta izin pada Baba dan Mama?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup lembut jemari Luhan lalu mengambil sang bayi dari pangkuan Luhan dan meletakkan si kecil yang cantik itu kedalam box baby di samping ranjang. Sehun tersenyum kecil memandang si cantik yang mengambil paras Luhan juga keluarganya.

"Terserah kau saja Sehun-ah..dan tentunya aku ingin kesana setelah aku pulih."

"Tentu saja sayang..kita akan kesana setelah kau sembuh dari rasa sakit operasi. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ujar pria pucat yang tampan itu lalu ia mendekati Luhan dan menyodorkan wajahnya sangat dekat pada wajah Luhan.

"Jadi.." Sehun tersenyum licik sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya. "Apa kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi...sayang?"

Luhan menatap kekasih pucatnya jengah.

"Ya ampun Sehun."

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Apa semua sudah lengkap? Pakaian hangatmu bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap jengah pada wanita yang ia sayangi. "Eomma.. Ayolah, berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti bayi. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan semua."

"Eo' mianhae saeki-ya..eomma lupa kalau kau mempunyai eomma yang lain." Ujar Nyonya Oh dengan nada mengejek dan membuat semua yang mendengar terkekeh termasuk Luhan yang terus saja memeluk si cantik Hanna.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pemberitahuan untuk semua penumpang pesawat menuju Beijing untuk menunggu diruang tunggu karena pesawat akan segera berangkat dalam tiga puluh menit lagi. Luhan pun menyerahkan Hanna kepada Nyonya Oh, ia tak bisa membawa si kecil karena Hanna masih berumur tiga bulan. Ia hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah si kecil. Nyonya Oh pun tersenyum manis menatap Luhan yang ia yakin kini si mata rusa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya menatap sedih kearah sang cucu.

"Lauren akan baik-baik saja..eomma dan appa akan menjaganya dengan baik sampai kalian kemba—"

"Hanna..namanya Oh Hanna, eomma~" potong Sehun sambil merengek saat Nyonya Oh memanggil si kecil dengan nama 'Lauren'.

"Ini cucuku, jadi terserahku saja." Nyonya Oh mencibir tak perduli.

"Tapi Hanna anakku eomma~" rengek Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Ya Tuhaaan, geumanhaerago! Kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat jika terus saja bertengkar, ayolah." Ini Tuan Oh yang benar-benar jengah setiap melihat istri dan anaknya bertengkar hanya karena si kecil Hanna yang kini cuma mengeliat lucu sambil mengemut ibu jarinya sambil sesekali menatap sang appa juga halmeoni-nya.

"Ayo Sehun-ah.." Kini Luhan menarik lengan Sehun yang berat meninggalkan Hanna.

"Hanna-ya.. Appa tidak akan lama sayang, nanti appa secepatnya pulang, eoh?" Ujar Sehun sedih menatap sikecil yang hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengeliat lucu seakan mengerti.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah, pesawat tak akan menunggu kalian." Dan kini Baekhyun yang juga ikut mengantar kepergian sang gege juga berujar menatap Sehun jengah dengan mata cipitnya.

"Arraseo..arraseo..kalian harus menjaga anakku dengan baik, aku tidak mau sampai si cantik sakit, ne?"

Semua memutar bola mata mereka dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menarik kekasihnya menjauh sambil melambai kearah ketiga orang tersayang yang mengantarnya. Hanya Nyonya Oh yang seperti mengusir sang anak sambil mencium sayang sang cucu terus-menerus karena gemas.

.

.

Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun erat, Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan phobia ketinggian dari Baekhyun. Walau dulu Luhan berusaha berani, tapi ketakutannya kini semakin menjadi saat mengingat tunangannya dulu yang kecelakaan dengan pesawat yang terjatuh di sungai Yalu.

Sehun mengerti ketakutan kekasihnya dan membawa jemari Luhan pada tangan kirinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu." Sehun meyakinkan Luhan yang kini jemari kekasihnya Sehun rasakan berkeringat hebat.

Luhan menatap mata elang kekasihnya. "Aku percaya, aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sungguh indah rasanya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan dan itu membuat hati Sehun luluh lantak. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Luhan." ..dan ia pun mengecup punggung tangan mungil pria-nya.

"Tutuplah matamu, tidurlah..aku akan menjagamu." Ujarnya lagi sambil menaikkan keatas pegangan yang menjadi penghalang antara keduanya lalu tanpa melepaskan ikat pinggang pada kursi dan Luhan menyandar pada dada bidang Sehun dengan nyaman. Lihatlah wajah bahagia Sehun yang kini keinginannya tercapai.

'Sedikit lagi Luhan..selangkah lagi setelah meminta izin kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.' Gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan menutup mata perlahan menyusul sang kekasih yang kini tertidur dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

"Laopo..apa sudah hubungi Xian tepatnya mereka sampai jam berapa?"

"Aiya..sudahlah suamiku, yang penting kita sekarang sudah disini-aa..mereka bisa melihat kita dari sini."

"Luhan pulang bersama Sehun, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia sama seperti nak Yeonseok yang berperangai baik, ramah, juga sopan?"

"Laogong..mungkin dulu nak Sehun jahat sama anak kita, tapi lihat sekarang. Dia ingin meminta izin pada tuan kita untuk pernikahan mereka, berarti dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang baik."

"Ahh..entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin sebelum melihat langsung seperti apa itu seorang Sehun. Dihatiku masih Yeonseok-er tetap nomor satu.."

Perdebatan kecil antara suami-istri Lim yang menunggu kedatangan Luhan juga Sehun membuat sang suami meragukan sifat Sehun sekarang yang mencintai Luhan. Walau mereka berjauhan dengan kedua tuan muda, tetapi Baekhyun sang bungsu dari keluarga besar Xi selalu menghubungi kedua orang yang telah ia anggap pengganti ayah dan ibunya yang telah tiada.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan menunggu..akhirnya—

"Aaa..itu..itu.. Laopo..itu Luhan-ku.."

"Oh yeah..dan seseorang yang terlihat dingin dan benar-benar tidak ada hangat-hangatnya..aiyohh..aku merindukan mendiang Yeonseok..semoga saja ia cepat ber-reinkarnasi.."

"Aiyaaah..kau bicara apa? Tidak masuk akal. Ayo kita sambut mereka." Istrinya pun meninggalkan dirinya yang masih saja mendegus tidak suka melihat wajah tampan milik Sehun yang tentu saja terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Nyonya Lim berjalan cepat saat Luhan telah melihatnya dan ia pun menengadah kedua tangannya menyambut anak kesayangannya.

"Wo de erziii.." Teriak Nyonya Lim memanggil 'putraku' dengan sayang dan Luhan pun meninggalkan kopernya lalu berlari memeluk sang pengasuh yang telah lama menjaga dirinya dan Baekhyun dari kecil.

Kepala pelayan Lim yang telah Luhan anggap pengganti sang baba pun memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, betapa hangatnya kedua orang yang menyayangi Luhan-nya.

"Ahh..Luhan sayang- apa ini Sehun, adik dari Yeonseok?" Tanya nyonya Lim dengan bahasa mandarin yang tentu saja sedikit dimengerti oleh Sehun, karena ada namanya juga nama mendiang sang kakak.

"Walau mereka agak mirip, tapi apa dia sama seperti mendiang calon menantuku?" Ini tuan Lim bertanya dengan nada ketus dan Sehun tidak mengerti, tetapi melihat ekspresi Luhan yang canggung membuat Sehun agak mengerti dengan nada tak suka dari orang yang telah Luhan anggap baba ini.

Ia pun tersenyum sedikit walau memang dengan ekspresinya yang terlampau dingin membuat mata Tuan Lim memandangnya tanpa tatapan hangat, tetapi..

"Jieshao yixia, wo jiao Oh Sehun." Dengan hormat Sehun menunduk sampai 90 derajat memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyebut namanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua pasangan paruh baya itu terkejut dan yang paling terlihat gelagapan adalah Tuan Lim yang tentu saja merasa tidak enak karena Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa ibu-nya.

Melihat itu Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, sepertinya ia telah belajar dengan baik cara tersenyum. Tentu saja, karena sang guru adalah Park Chanyeol si tukang tersenyum lima jari, kekasih dari calon adik iparnya.

Karena tak ingin terlihat mengerjai keduanya, Sehun pun berbisik ke telinga kekasihnya yang kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Paman.. Bibi.." Panggil Luhan sambil tersenyum, membuat keduanya menoleh kearah Luhan. "Sehun hanya tahu cara memperkenalkan diri saja, tapi yang lainnya ia tidak tahu. Jadi mohon bantuannya, katanya."

Kedua pasangan paruh baya itu pun memperlihatkan mimik yang berbeda. Sang istri terlihat sumringah sedang sang suami hanya menggarukkan tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu sang istri pun berbisik pada Luhan dan sambil tersenyum lagi dan lagi Luhan menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bibi, Sehun bisa berbahasa inggris." Ujar Luhan yang kini menjadi penerjemah dadakan, lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sehun sambil mengatakan apa yang ditanyakan bibi Lim padanya. Mendengar itu, Sehun tersenyum lagi lalu..

"Aunt-ie, i can speak english. How about you and uncle?" Tanya Sehun seramah mungkin.

Lagi-lagi membuat ekspresi yang berbeda pula kini pada kedua pasangan paruh baya didepan Sehun. Yang wanita terlihat malu-malu dan yang lain kini lebih berbinar, mungkin karena keramahan yang Sehun perlihatkan.

"Annyeong.. Jimmy Lim, imnida..aku bisa bahasa Korea walau sedikit dan kau bisa memanggilku samchon dan ini istriku tercinta Kelly Lim..kau bisa memanggilnya imo jika kau mau.. Bhanggapseumnida." Paman Lim pun sedikit menunduk kearah Sehun dan tentu saja ia langsung suka pada Sehun yang telah berusaha untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa ibu-nya. Itu sangat menghormati dirinya bagi paman Lim.

"Kehormatan bagi saya, kamsahamnida Lim samchon." Sehun menunduk sekali lagi membuat pasangan paruh baya didepannya benar-benar kagum dengan sosok Sehun yang juga sopan seperti sang mendiang hyung-nya.

Paman Lim mendekat kearah Sehun dan tersenyum ramah sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Karena kau akan menikah dengan putra cantikku, jadi jangan terlalu formal begitu, ne?"

Sehun merasa senang sekali diterima oleh paman Lim, membuatnya mengangguk antusias berkali-kali. "Ne Lim samchon."

Bibi Lim hanya tersenyum menatap keduanya, lalu ia mendekat kearah Luhan dan sedikit berbisik sambil tetap merapatkan giginya membuat Luhan terkekeh menatapnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka bergosip tentang diriku?"

Mendengar sang bibi berbisik lirih membuat Luhan tertawa.

" Ya ampun bibi.. Mereka hanya saling mendekatkan diri dan paman sekarang menyukai Sehun." Ujarnya lalu menatap Sehun yang kini telah dirangkul sang paman. "Ayo belajar bahasa Korea bibi, tuh seperti paman. Walau sedikit tapi setidaknya paman bisa melakukannya."

"Bushi..bahasa inggis sudah cukup melelahkan dan harus di tambah dengan bahasa Korea? Tidak..tidak..pokoknya bushi." Ujar sang bibi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan terus mengatakan 'tidak'.

Melihat itu Luhan terkekeh dan memeluk rindu sang bibi.

"Bibi.." Panggil Luhan lirih, membuat wanita paruh baya yang tadinya menatap sang suami yang berinteraksi dengan Sehun menatap Luhan seakan matanya bertanya 'ada apa'?

"Apakah tidak mengapa aku menikah dengan Sehun? Sedang dia adik kandung mendiang Yeonseok hyung."

Sang bibi menatap lembut pria bermata rusa yang telah ia anggap anaknya ini. "Apapun pilihanmu sayang. Jika ia pria yang baik, walaupun adik mendiang Yeonseok, tidak ada salahnya. Asal kalian saling mencintai satu sama lainnya."

Lalu Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan pelan sambil berbincang dengan paman Lim, benar apa yang bibi-nya katakan. Tak ada salahnya jika mereka saling mencintai.

Luhan melihat Sehun menatapnya juga, mereka saling tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menundukkan pandangannya dan yang membuat Luhan bingung adalah itu terjadi karena sang paman berbisik ke telinga Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan masih menatap Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sedang pamannya melihat Luhan sambil terus berbisik ke telinga Sehun yang kini sudah memerah.

"Hao-lah..mereka tidak membicarakanku, tapi membicarakan dirimu." Ini sang bibi yang berbicara.

"Huh?" Luhan makin bingung. "Dari mana bibi tau?"

Sang bibi memutar bola matanya jengah karena Luhan selalu lupa dengan sifat sang paman. "Bibi ingatkan kembali saat paman-mu baru berkenalan dengan mendiang Yeonseok.."

Luhan sesekali menatap langit-langit bandara lalu menatap Sehun yang kini sudah memegang dahinya sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah kini.

Lalu sang paman melangkah cepat sambil menarik Sehun.

"Lulu.. Ayo cepat kita kerumah. Paman sudah masak banyak, hari ini paman memasak banyak daging dirumah." Ujar sang paman dan di balas anggukan antusias oleh sang bibi.

"Kamar kalian juga sudah bibi rapikan." Lanjut si paman sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Paman~" keluh Luhan sedikit manja saat sang paman mengatakan itu dengan suaranya yang lantang, sungguh Luhan malu sekali dengan kelakuan sang paman yang terlalu bersemangat.

Sehun?

'Aku tahu kalian lagi panas-panasnya, kamar Luhan kedap suara.'

—ia mengingat bagaimana sang paman membisikkan sesuatu padanya tadi.

"Hey, kenapa kau merengek. Paman hanya mengatakan kamar kalian sudah rapi, apa yang salah?" Luhan menatap jengah sang paman. Kenapa juga harus menggunakan bahasa negri ginseng? Apa supaya Sehun mendengar?

Sedang sang bibi juga menatap jengah suaminya, tetapi lain persepsi- karena ia pikir suaminya hanya ingin pamer di depan Sehun.

"Oh iya, paman juga sudah memasukkan Leg press machine, Treadmill, juga Chin up bar..untuk otot-mu!" Ujar sang paman lagi dengan mimik mengangkat barbel dan tentu saja lagi-lagi dengan bahasa Korea-nya yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Luhan bersumpah akan mencari tahu apa maksud sang paman, karena ia melihat Sehun kini makin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Luhan itu sok manly, setiap pagi dia suka berolahraga dan suaranya seperti orang yang sedang bercinta.'

"Ouwhh!" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia bersumpah saat ini ia terasa panas mengingat apa yang paman Lim bisikan kedua padanya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan saat mendengar suara yang terdengar seakan Sehun sedang merinding karena melihat hantu.

"A-anio..a-amugeotdo aniyo." Jawab Sehun terbata-bata. Jujur saja, semenjak beberapa bulan lalu Luhan sebenarnya sudah boleh disentuh tetapi Sehun masih kuatir nanti mengganggu jahitan yang ada di perut kekasihnya. Tapi kalau di hadapkan dengan kalimat yang secara tak langsung membuatnya—

"Hey..ingat! Jangan coba-coba hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran di sekitar rumah arra? Paman dua minggu lalu merekrut beberapa pelayan baru untuk restauran yang baru di buka dikota Dandong."

Uhuk..uhuk..

Ahh! Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri sampai terbatuk.

'Luhan itu anak bandel, sudah dewasa tapi tidak tau aturan dalam berpakaian dirumah. Terkadang hanya memakai kemeja panjang saja.'

Oh Tuhan, itu bisikan paman yang ke tiga yang membuat dia makin menundukkan pandangannya sambil mengipas-ngipas tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang berusaha mengelap keringatnya pada dahi juga pelipisnya. Merasa kasihan, ia pun mengambil tisu di kantong kemejanya lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau berkeringat seperti ini, apa Beijing sangat panas sayang?" Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap keringat Sehun dengan tisu.

"M-mungkin eheheh.." Oh Tuhan, tolong Sehun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pulang..kau bisa santai di kamar."

Gleg!

'Mungkin kau tak akan bisa santai dikamar nantinya, karena akan melihat Luhan mondar-mandir tanpa memakai apapun..anakku itu tak punya malu sedikitpun'

Dan ini bisikan si paman yang terakhir..apakah benar yang dikatakannya tadi? Sehun terus menerus berpikir apa yang paman Lim katakan semuanya benar? Oh jantung Sehun seakan berlari di tempat atau kaki miliknya ingin segera berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai di kediaman Xi sekarang juga.

Sehun hanya bisa mengusap wajah dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Ia mengikuti Luhan dan sang paman yang lebih dulu berjalan ke area parkiran.

"Just don't you try to believe, everything he say..every little things..okay!?"

Ini suara sang bibi yang kini menepuk punggung lebar Sehun yang kini hanya bisa melongo menatap bibi juga paman Lim. Apakah Sehun tertipu? Oh Tuhan.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam kendaraan hanya terdengar suara pasangan paruh baya Lim yang selalu meributkan apapun. Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di jok belakang hanya sesekali tersenyum sambil menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Sehun tak ingin melepaskan jemari lentik Luhan, sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dan membuat si mata rusa tersipu. Sehun suka sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya dengan mimik seperti itu.

Sehun pun menarik tubuh Luhan agar kekasihnya bersandar di dada bidangnya. Sehun menyukai ini, lembutnya kulit Luhan dan aroma shampoo yang ia pakai membuatnya terbuai dan menutup matanya sampai..

"Lulu.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang paman memanggilnya.

"Ada apa paman?" Luhan bertanya dengan bahasa mandarinnya, mendengar paman memanggil dengan nama kecilnya ia tahu bahwa pamannya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Sebagai anak tertua marga Xi, paman ingin kau datang ke kota Dandong menghadiri acara penting, karena kebetulan kau berada disini." Benar apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Apakah ini tentang pembukaan cabang restoran barbeque yang paman katakan pada Xian?" Tanya Luhan yang masih bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jari kokoh kekasihnya yang hanya diam karena tak mengerti apa yang Luhan bicarakan dengan paman Lim. Tentu saja karena Sehun tidak begitu tahu bahasa mandarin.

"Restoran kita berkerja sama dengan restoran Nyonya Kim. Banyak pegawai dari Korea Selatan juga Korea Utara dan paman juga merekrut pegawai dari restoran kita." Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hao-lah paman, nanti kita kesana. Oh apa aku boleh membawa Sehun?" Luhan setuju dan diakhiri oleh pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab sang paman dan Luhan pun tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun yang bingung menatapnya seakan-akan bertanya kenapa Luhan menyebutkan namanya.

Luhan tidak mau Sehun berpikir macam-macam. Ia pun memberitahu, "Sehun..kita akan jalan-jalan ke kota Dandong, menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran yang baru paman buka..eotte?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lembut. "Ne, apapun untukmu sayang." Ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Ohh mereka tidak tahu sepasang suami istri paruh baya di depan mereka menatap teduh dan bahagia yang tak terkira melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Manis sekali, seperti manisnya jeruk mandarin gumam sang bibi di dalam hatinya.

"Okay..kita sudah sampai.." Pekik sang paman membuat Luhan dan Sehun agak berjengit sedikit terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun ke negri bambu ini dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah keluarga besar Xi.

Ia menatap gerbang besar yang terbuka, jujur jantung Sehun berdebar karena ia akan berjumpa dengan orang tua Luhan dan meminta izin.

Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun erat. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya si pria cantik, si tampan yang disebelahnya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menatap kekasih mungilnya.

"Nan gwaenchana..." Jawabnya lalu mengecup lembut jemari Luhan. Kendaraan pun memasuki gerbang, Sehun membuka jendela mobil dan menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk. Segar sekali udara di sekitar halaman rumah keluarga besar Xi. Luas dengan aspal yang mulus dan dipinggir jalan beberapa pohon beringin yang tinggi dan indah di pandang mata.

Disisi pohon tersebut terbentang luas rumput yang bersih dengan beberapa bendera golf disana. Sehun tahu, itu pasti lapangan golf yang sangat disukai sang mendiang hyung.

Ia menatap sendu hamparan luas itu dan entah kenapa hatinya seakan sesak mengingat hyung tersayangnya yang telah pergi selamanya. Tapi pandangannya beralih pada kekasih mendiang hyungnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan selalu disisi Luhan walau apapun yang terjadi, akan menjaga Luhan juga keponakan yang telah ia anggap darah dagingnya sendiri.

Kendaraan pun berhenti di sekitaran taman air mancur, walau terlihat kecil tapi sangat indah. Saat Sehun menikmati pandangannya kearah taman kecil dengan air mancur itu seketika tubuhnya berjengit saat Luhan menepuk paha-nya.

"Ayo kita turun sayang.." Ujar Luhan lembut dan Sehun pun membuka pintu disisi kanan saat melihat Luhan telah turun di sisi kiri. Sekali lagi ini pertama kalinya Sehun menginjak tanah Beijing, tepatnya kediaman keluarga besar Xi.

"Sayang~~"

Sekali lagi Luhan memanggilnya lalu melangkah pelan kearahnya. "Kau melamun. Memikirkan sesuatu? Atau kau tidak suka disini? Kita bisa—"

"Tidak sayang." Potong Sehun. "Aku suka dan kurasa, aku terpesona dengan tempat ini." Lanjutnya. "Dan aku tak sabar ingin melihat..kamar kita.." Goda Sehun dan diberi hadiah cubitan oleh Luhan.

"Sudaaaah..mesra mesra-nya nanti sajaaa.. Masuk dulu dan beristirahat." Pekik sang paman sambil menyuruh beberapa penjaga membawa barang-barang milik Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-tiga, setelah kemarin Luhan dan Sehun mengunjungi makam orang tua Luhan dan meminta izin melamar dan ingin menikahi anak mereka membuat Sehun lebih lega dan makin ingin mempercepat pernikahannya.

"Eughh..arhh..segarnyaaa.." Sehun mengerang saat ia terbangun dan meregangkan lengannya juga tubuhnya. Ia mengecap bibirnya dan mengerjapkan mata sayu bangun tidurnya. Kamar yang terlihat masih remang dengan cahaya matahari sedikit masuk dari sela-sela tirai.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat menatap pria cantik yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimut satin silk nan lembut berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih. Ia pun kembali berbaring disisi Luhan sambil menyentuh lembut pundak itu dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Setelah beberapa detik mengecup pundak itu, Sehun makin tergoda saat lirikan matanya naik ke leher jenjang Luhan.

Ia pun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menarik nafas dalam, tubuhnya ia geser agak naik sedikit lalu bibir tipis nan penuh itu pun mengecup perpotongan leher Luhan.

Awalnya hanya mengecup, tetapi Sehun tidak tahan dan memangutnya pelan untuk lebih mengecap rasa kulit lembut Luhan.

Saat Sehun sedang asik melakukan aksinya, tubuh mungil yang sedang tertidur itu pun terusik dan mengeliat. Sehun menyukai apapun yang ada pada Luhan dan ia pun gemas sendiri menatap Luhan yang tidurnya tak tenang akibat aksinya tadi. Senyum terkulum pun tak luput dari bibir Sehun.

Ia memeluk Luhan gemas.

Mata rusa itu pun mengerjap-kerjap berkali-kali terlihat masih mengantuk. "Maafkan aku sayang..tapi bukankah pagi ini kita akan pergi bersama paman dan bibi ke kota Dandong?" Ujar Sehun sambil terus saja mengecup pipi, pundak juga punggung Luhan.

"Nnghh..aku masih mengantuk Sehun-ah.. Aku—

"LUHAN.. SEHUN.. WAKE-UP!! IT'S TIME TO BREAKFAAAST!!"

—oh ya Tuhan bibi.." Luhan menutup wajahnya kesal karena kalimatnya terpotong oleh sang bibi yang tiap pagi selalu saja membangunkan mereka seperti itu.

"Setidaknya bukan paman yang membangunkan kita sayang. Kau ingat bagaimana paman membangunkan kita dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh mengingat bagaimana cara sang paman yang dengan tak perduli memasuki kamar memakai kunci duplikat dan menarik selimut yang saat itu menutupi tubuh Luhan yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang pendek begitu juga Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer-nya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang paman Lim lakukan. Tetapi saat itu Luhan sedang ehmm..menindihnya karena itu permintaan Sehun. Jadilah Luhan diatas Sehun dengan tubuh yang menyatu walau kemeja Luhan yang menjadi pembatas antara tubuh mereka.

Sungguh hal itu membuat Sehun malu. Jika itu appa dan eomma-nya, mungkin ia tak perduli. Tapi ini paman Lim. Paman kekasihnya. Pastinya sang paman berpikir jika Sehun adalah namja yang mesum, walau kenyataannya memang 'iya'.

Tetapi rupanya sang paman malah memukul keras pantat Luhan dan mengatakan keponakannya mesum.

Pukulan sang paman sangat keras sampai-sampai Luhan memajukan bagian privat-nya karena pukulan sang paman. Tetapi berakibat fatal pada Sehun yang sebenarnya pagi itu sedang ereksi seperti biasanya. Begitu juga Luhan tentu saja karena mereka adalah pria yang mempunyai penis yang selalu ereksi di tiap pagi-nya.

"Kau benar sayang." Jawab Luhan sambil bangun dan menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya pada headboard. Sehun pun ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya sambil membelai lengan kiri Luhan dengan jemari kirinya.

"Apa kita akan menginap disana?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah mengusap pundak Luhan dengan hidung bangirnya.

"Tidak sayang." Jawab Luhan dan kini ia bersandar di dada Sehun. "Setelah acara pembukaan kita langsung pulang." Ujarnya lagi sambil menarik garis didada Sehun dengan abstrak. Oh Sehun suka ini dan saat ia ingin—

"Baiklah..ayo kita bersiap-siap."

—mencium bibir si rusa nakalnya, tapi gagal. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu sebentar sayang." Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal saat Luhan memakai bathrobe miliknya.

"Mwo~?" Luhan menoleh sambil mengikat bathrobe putih yang ia pakai. "Kau ingin menciumku yang belum sikat gigi?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum manja.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tak mandi pun, aku akan tetap memakanmu sampai aku mati sayang."

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya, senyum Luhan luntur seketika. Lalu ia melangkah cepat dan naik keatas ranjang langsung duduk di pangkuan Sehun. "Please..aku mohon..jangan ucapkan kata-kata 'mati' please Sehun..don't.." Luhan menggeleng kepalanya dan Sehun melihat itu ia sungguh menyesal lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan erat.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhatta.." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan setelah meminta maaf. Ia tahu, Luhan trauma dengan kata-kata itu. Baginya seperti sebuah bencana. "Aku janji kita akan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan..oh Tuhan.. Sayang maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengecup bibir Luhan lagi dan lagi.

"Aku memaafkanmu.. Jja..kita mandi bersama." Gumam Luhan pelan lalu menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Kini Luhan, Sehun juga bibi dan paman Lim berada di dalam van. Ketiga pria terlihat sangat tampan, maksudnya hanya dua dan satunya lagi terlihat imut walau ia menggunakan jas yang sama yaitu berwarna abu-abu seperti paman Lim juga Sehun. Hanya bibi Lim yang terlihat cantik dengan long dress berwarna kuning gading yang dipaksa Luhan untuk dipakai pada hari ini. Oh tidak lupa seorang supir juga terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam yang kini sedang tersenyum geli melihat sang bibi yang sedari tadi cemberut karena tidak bisa memakai pakaian yang biasa saja.

Sungguh sang bibi terlihat kesal tetapi Luhan tidak perduli, ia sudah meng-klaim pasangan Lim adalah pengganti baba dan mama-nya yang telah tiada. Jadi ia ingin pasangan paruh baya bermarga Lim, harus mau memakai pakaian yang mewah, dengan terlihat tampan dan cantik.

"Luhan, You look so cute today.." Goda sang bibi saat melihat Luhan yang ingin menaikkan poni-nya tetapi selalu saja Sehun menutupinya agar Luhan tidak memperlihatkan dahi-nya.

"Ow stop-it yimaa.." Luhan cemberut dan Sehun terkekeh melihat sang bibi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi bibi benar sayang..kau memang imut seperti ini." Sehun merapikan lagi poni Luhan agar terlihat lebih cantik.

"Sehun~aku ini tampan~" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

"Oh ayolah sayang, semua pasti tahu hanya Sehun dan paman disini yang tampan." Kini sang paman yang ikut bersuara.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Koll..paman berkata benar..aku setuju paman.." Sehun melakukan tepukan saat paman Lim menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya. Luhan hanya bisa berdecih dan mencibir sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, hey ia melakukannya karena ia kesal.

"Eo'..mengapa kau duduk diujung seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan menjauh darinya dan bersedekap memicingkan matanya kesal. "Kau marah?" Tak ada jawaban, Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke jalan- tak ingin menatap Sehun.

"Hhh.." Sehun membuang nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menurunkan poni pada dahi-mu berkali-kali?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan tetap diam dan tidak mau menjawab ataupun menoleh padanya, tetapi Sehun tak menunggu reaksi Luhan dan— "aku tidak mau ketampanan-mu membuat para wanita di sana nanti melirik padamu sayang."

Luhan tersenyum simpul, tetapi sang paman malah memutar bola matanya tak percaya dengan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. Lalu Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Aigo..apa kau cemburu? Ahh..jincha~" Luhan memukul manja dada bidang Sehun lalu menubruk dada itu dan memeluk Sehun.

Pria albino itu pun tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya pada paman Lim lalu membuat tanda cinta dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan ibu jari miliknya, seakan-akan memberitahu ia bisa menaklukkan Luhan dengan rayuannya dan tak lupa ia mengedipkan mata kirinya kearah paman dan bibi Lim yang mengerti sambil memberikan tanda 'kau memang pintar' dengan mengacungkan ibu jari juga mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai di bandara Beijing tepatnya lapangan mewah di distrik Chaoyang. Keempatnya lalu turun dari van dan memasuki bandara tersibuk nomer dua di dunia- ini.

Paman Lim menyewa pesawat pribadi pada penerbangan bisnis agar cepat sampai di kota Dandong untuk pulang-pergi.

Luhan tak melepaskan genggaman jemari Sehun, ia kuatir Sehun kesal dengan perjalanan ini. Seolah mengerti sang kekasih pun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Ingat kembali..kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan ikut bersamamu." Ujar Sehun lalu mencium pipi Luhan gemas dan tak pada siapapun yang menatap mereka, karena Sehun tahu bahwa para penumpang yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

Paman dan bibi menaiki pesawat pribadi disana hanya ada pilot dan co pilot juga seorang pramugari yang cantik tentu saja menyambut mereka.

Sang pramugari menatap berbinar kearah Luhan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sehun yang juga ingin tersenyum seketika menjadi datar sedingin es lalu menatap sang pramugari kesal karena yeoja itu masih terkagum-kagum menatap Luhan yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Sehun tak bergeming, lalu sang pramugari-pun menoleh kearahnya dan berusaha sopan dan memulai mempersilahkan Sehun lalu terse—

"That's my man..my lover..stay away from him!" Gumamnya geram, lalu menepuk dua kali permukaan jas pada dada-nya kesal. "Aish..jincha..byeontae yeoja..aughhh!!!" Lirihnya pelan dan tentu saja sang pramugari mendengar itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya, takut.

Setelah menghempaskan pantat-nya Sehun masih terlihat kesal dan mata tajamnya nyalang lalu menatap kekasihnya. Ia kuatir bagaimana nanti disana? Ia takut Luhan akan di ganggu wanita-wanita centil nantinya. Awas saja kalau ada yang berani menggoda Luhan-nya. Pria bermata rusa ini miliknya.

"Kau bosan ya?"

Sehun seketika mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bersalah, tak seharusnya ia memperlihatkan wajah keruhnya pada kekasihnya.

Lalu Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Luhan memasang seatbelt pada kursinya dan mengecup bibir Luhan sayang.

"Aniyo..aku hanya tak suka berhadapan seperti ini..aku ingin disisimu, memelukmu."

Luhan mencubit hidung bangir Sehun. "Ishh..nanti sampai dirumah kau bisa memelukku sampai kau puas." Tak lupa ia membelai lembut rahang tegas milik Sehun dan saat Sehun ingin mengecup Luhan lagi, aksinya tertahan oleh suara seorang—

"I'm sorry Mr. Oh..the plane will take of for—"

"Yea..i know! Just stay away from here!" Potong Sehun yang kesal pada sang pramugari saat suara itu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Hun-ie.. Waeyo~?" Tanya Luhan lembut, kuatir akan kelakuan kekasihnya yang kasar pada sang pramugari dan baru kali ini Sehun kasar dengan seorang wanita. Berbeda dengan sang paman dan bibi, mereka sangat tahu dengan Sehun yang cemburuan di awal menaiki pesawat saat Luhan ditatap kagum oleh sang pramugari.

"Aniyo chagi-ya.." Sehun melembutkan suaranya lalu menunduk dan memangut bibir Luhan sedikit sensual agar pramugari itu tahu siapa pemilik si pria bermata rusa yang sedang ia cium ini, lalu Sehun tersenyum menyeringai kearah sang pramugari yang hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat itu. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali, paman juga bibi Lim rasanya ingin tertawa lepas melihat kekasih dari Luhan. Sungguh unik.

.

.

Setelah lima puluh menit perjalanan dengan pesawat pribadi akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara kota Dandong. Setelah turun dari pesawat mereka sudah di sambut oleh Nyonya dan Tuan Kim

"Ni haaaaao.." Pekik Nyonya Kim saat melihat pasangan paruh baya Lim, sang bibi pun berjalan cepat dan memeluk Nyonya Kim erat. Sang paman pun bersalaman dengan Tuan Kim.

"Oh iya, kenalkan..ini si sulung anak mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Xi juga calon suami-nya yang baru hari ini menginjak kota ini."

Luhan dan Sehun pun maju kedepan memperkenalkan dirinya pada pasangan Kim. "Annyeong haseyo, chonun Xi Luhan imnida."

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida." Mereka berdua pun menunduk hormat pada pasangan paruh baya bermarga Kim di depan mereka.

"Kim Yong Hun imnida dan ini istri saya Kim Min Se, Bhanggapseumnida." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedikit menunduk pada Luhan juga Sehun.

"Baiklah, apakah kita bisa langsung ke restoran? Karena para tamu juga wartawan sedang menunggu kita di sana, lebih tepatnya mereka menunggumu Luhan-ssi." Tuan Kim tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan ke-empat tamunya agar naik ke dalam van yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Padahal kau bisa saja menyuruh supirmu menjemput kami." Ujar paman Lim pada tuan Kim.

"Oh tidak, sahabatku..karena kau mengatakan akan membawa si sulung dari mendiang Tuan Xi, makanya kami merasa bahagia bila langsung bertemu tanpa menunggu di restoran..benar kan istriku?" Jawab Tuan Kim antusias dan Nyonya Kim mengangguk senang.

"Tidak harus seperti itu Nyo—"

"Tolong, panggil imo saja, aku dan mendiang ibu-mu sudah seperti saudara." Potong nyonya Kim.

Luhan tersenyum sumringah. "Baiklah imo, aku senang sekali..terima kasih." Dan nyonya Kim menepuk punggung tangan Luhan lembut.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya tuan Kim pada Luhan dan Sehun. "Apa kami akan diundang?"

"Tentu saja, kami akan mengirimkan undangannya dan berharap anda berdua akan hadir pada pernikahan kami secepatnya." Ini Sehun yang bersuara.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan dari CEO muda seperti anda, Tuan Oh Sehun-ssi." Tuan Kim merasa tersanjung atas undangan Sehun dan tentu saja ia mengetahui siapakah seorang Oh Sehun, dan tentu saja itu dari paman Lim.

"Tidak..tidak..cukup panggil aku Sehun saja ahjussi..malah kami yang bahagia bila ahjumma dan ahjussi mau datang atas undangan kami nanti, bukan begitu sayang?" Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan dan di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Sehun benar, paman..kami pasti bahagia sekali jika paman dan bibi Kim datang di pernikahan kami nanti." Ujar Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, van pun memasuki pekarangan yang luas dan lumayan ramai oleh para pengunjung juga para tamu dan kolega.

"Wuaaaah.. Ramai sekali.." Luhan berbinar melihat para pasangan juga para wanita karier yang ikut mengantri masuk ke dalam restauran.

"Kau belum tahu saja sayang, Barbecue Pyongyang sudah membuka cabang dimana-mana dan daging juga ikan-nya selalu produk yang segar dan yang terbaik." Ujar paman Lim.

"Daging!" Kini Sehun yang memekik. "Sayang, aku harus mencoba daging panggang disini." Ujarnya lagi sambil menggenggam jemari Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tentu! Anda harus mencobanya Sehun-ah." Nyonya Kim pun ikut antusias saat melihat bungsu bermarga Oh itu sumringah menyukai daging.

Tuan Kim pun mempersilahkan mereka turun lalu membawa ke bagian pemotongan pita untuk pembukaan restoran tersebut.

Setelah pembukaan dan kata sambutan dari Luhan selaku pemilik juga sang paman yang di berikan kewenangan untuk memegang saham juga Nyonya Kim yang memberikan sepatah dua patah kata. (#goyang patah-patah khusus untuk Sehun :D )

Acara pemotongan pita pun telah terlaksana sebagai bukti restoran telah resmi di buka. Karena baru dibuka sang pemilik Nyonya Kim juga paman Lim sepakat memberikan discount 50% pada setiap pengunjung pada semua varian menu.

Luhan senang melihat para pengunjung yang antusias ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya rasa daging yang di panggang dengan bumbu lezat yang menambah nikmat rasa dari daging panggang tersebut.

Sehun yang terlihat lapar pun membuat Luhan ingin memesan untuk kekasihnya.

"Kita coba menu ini ya sayang?" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan memperlihatkan menu daging panggang yang nampak lezat, sang kekasih pun mengangguk antusias..

Melihat sang kekasih yang terlihat senang, dengan cepat Luhan berbalik tanpa hati-hati dan...

PRANK!!!

Oh..lengan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol seorang pelayan wanita muda yang membawa beberapa gelas minuman diatas nampan.

"Ya Tuhan..ma-maafkan aku..tidak sengaja.." Luhan berusaha membantu sang pelayan wanita sambil meletakkan beberapa pecahan gelas.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan..oh ya ampun, Tuan..jangan! Biarkan saya yang—" sang pelayan tersebut seketika tercekat saat menatap Luhan, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kkk-k-kau.. KAU?!!" Seketika yeoja itu memekik sambil menunjuk Luhan dan tangan kirinya cepat menutup bibirnya cepat tak menyangka siapa yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Sehun melihat yeoja tersebut melihat kekasihnya tak berkedip, langsung pasang badan. "Yak!! Siapa kau eoh??!!" Pekik Sehun tak terima Luhan di tunjuk seperti itu oleh seorang pelayan.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan setelah memekik pada sang pelayan, lalu ia membawa Luhan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Ka-kau memanggilnya ssa-sayang??" Sang pelayan melirih dan Sehun dapat mendengarnya walau samar.

"Ne! Dia kekasihku.. Apa mau-mu! Eoh?" Sehun benar-benar kesal pada pelayan dihadapannya. Semua mata melihat kearahnya yang terlihat marah.

Tuan Kim secepatnya melangkah kearah Sehun dan berusaha menegur sang pelayan.

"Kim Ji Won! Ada apa ini?" Tanya tuan Kim, lalu ia menoleh kearah Sehun. "Maafkan pelayan kami Sehun-ah, dia memang tidak sopan." Ujar tuan Kim meminta maaf.lalu menyuruh sang pelayan itu membersihkan semua gelas yang terjatuh.

"Ah..paman, ini bukan kesalahan pelayanmu..aku yang salah." Luhan pun angkat suara dan Sehun memperlihatkan mimik tak suka-nya.

"Tapi pelayan itu tidak sopan padamu sayang, dan aku tak suka."

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah..aku yang salah sayang." Luhan tetap bersikeras dan berusaha merayu Sehun agar ia mau meredakan amarahnya.

"Nanti akan paman tegur dia lagi agar lebih sopan." Ujar tuan Kim pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eum..tidak apa paman, mungkin aku yang agak emosi saat melihat ia melihat Luhan seperti itu." Sehun pun akhirnya jadi merasa bersalah karena terlalu cemburu mungkin.

"Tapi, sepertinya pelayan itu kenal denganku paman." Luhan berusaha mengingat lagi kenapa pelayan tadi memekik kearahnya sambil menunjuk wajahnya seakan-akan sangat mengenal wajahnya, tetapi Luhan berusaha mengingat kembali apakah ia mempunyai teman dengan nama— "Oh maaf paman, siapa tadi nama pelayan itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Namanya Kim Ji Won, ia sebatang kara dan tak punya keluarga katanya. Istriku bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit." Tuan Kim menjelaskan.

"Kau kenal sayang? Atau kau punya teman dengan nama itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang memikirkan apakah ia mempunyai teman wanita dengan nama Kim Ji Won.

"Sepertinya tidak ada..ah sudahlah.. Paman, katakan padanya aku meminta maaf karena menyenggolnya tadi."

Sehun pun mengangguk setelah Luhan mengucapkan kata maafnya. "Aku juga paman, katakan padanya karena aku telah memarahinya tadi."

"Baiklah, akan paman sampaikan padanya. Tapi sebelum kalian kembali, paman telah memesan daging panggang saus jamur lada hitam."

"Kedengarannya sangat lezat, pasti aku dan Sehun sangat senang mencicipinya paman." Sehun pun tersenyum tak sabar karena telah menjilat bibir bawahnya mendengar daging panggang yang disiram saus jamur lada hitam kesukaannya. Lalu mereka pun duduk pada tempat yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua setelah tuan Kim melangkah untuk ke bagian dapur utama.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang telah menunggu, tuan Kim pun selesai menyebutkan pesanan pada sang koki utama lalu matanya menangkap seorang pelayan yang masih muda tentu saja yang bernama Ji Won tadi.

Yeoja muda tadi pun melihat Tuan Kim melangkah kearahnya, ia terlihat takut.

"Ji Won-ah.." Panggilnya lembut dan pelayan yeoja itu pun menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya-nya dan yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Paman minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi. Mungkin kau tahu siapa mereka tapi tadi mereka meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkan mereka?"

"Ne, paman..aku memaafkan mereka dan aku sebenarnya juga salah." Jawab Ji Won pada tuan Kim.

"Tapi Ji Won-ah.. Apakah kau mengenal Luhan?" Ji Won menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau yakin?" Tanya tuan Kim lagi.

"Ne, paman. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia hanya mirip temanku saja.." Tuan Kim pun mengangguk mengerti. "Oh paman, apa aku boleh meminta izin sebentar? Aku janji takkan lama?"

"Menjenguk temanmu lagi?" Ji Won tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam oke? Nanti bibi bisa kuatir."

"Baik paman, aku pergi dan tak akan lama..pay-pay!" Ji Won melepaskan apron hitam-nya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada tuan Kim melewati pintu keluar dapur bagian belakang. Ia berlari cepat dan melambaikan tangannya pada taxi yang lewat lalu dengan sigap menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan menatap sang supir yang menunggu.

"Pak, rumah sakit Dandong Anorectal."

"Hao." Jawab sang sopir lalu melajukan kendaraannya menuju tempat yang Ji Won katakan tadi.

Yeoja cantik itu meremat genggaman kedua tangannya. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pandangannya tak beraturan.

"Bisa cepat pak?" Ujarnya. Keinginannya hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tujuan.

"Hao!" Lalu sang supir pun berusaha melajukan lebih cepat dan mengambil jalur tol.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian sampailah taxi itu didepan rumah sakit besar kota Dandong. Ji Won dengan cepat memberikan uang-nya dan mengatakan untuk tidak usah memberi kembalian. Lalu ia keluar dari taxi dan secepat mungkin berlari memasuki loby rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ji Won?" Seseorang memanggil namanya dan ia pun melihat seorang suster dengan tagname Gigi Lai memanggilnya.

"Suster Lai.." Pekik Ji Won, lalu ia melangkah mendekati sang suster.

"Aku pikir kau akan datang sore nanti, karena kemarin kau bilang ada acara siang ini." Ujar sang suster. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya sang suster.

"Aku baik suster, aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Hao..ayo, aku baru saja memeriksanya beberapa menit yang lalu tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena ada rapat penerimaan dokter ahli dari Beijing besok hari."

Mereka berdua pun melangkah cepat menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

"Ji Won-ah, maaf.. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Ji Won menatap sang suster. "Nanti sampai di kamar, aku akan cerita semuanya suster. Saat ini aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Baiklah."

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Ji Won dan suster Lai keluar lalu belok kiri dan membuka pintu pertama yang mereka temui.

Ji Won melangkah pelan kearah ranjang. Diatasnya ada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Ia koma.

"Ventilator yang baru sengaja dipasang agar ia dapat mendengar dan getarannya lebih terasa jika nanti ia terbangun. Mudah-mudahan ada keajaiban nantinya. Awalnya dokter Wang akan melubangi bagian lehernya agar memasuki tube kedalam tenggorokan, tetapi harus persetujuan dari mu karena bisa saja membuat pasien tidak nyaman nantinya."

Ji Won hanya diam menatap sang namja yang kini sedang berusaha untuk hidup. "Hahh.." Ia membuang nafasnya seakan-akan beban berat tak bisa lepas dari pundaknya. Sang suster menyentuh pundaknya lalu sedikit meremasnya lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Ji Won-ah?" Yeoja cantik itu pun menoleh pada suster yang bertanya padanya.

"Hari ini aku melihat dia datang ke acara peresmian restoran paman dan bibi."

"Apa?! M-maksudmu siapa?" Tanya sang suster seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang Ji Won katakan.

"Luhan.." Ji Won berusaha menelan ludah pada tenggorokannya yang kering. Sambil menunjuk sang pasien yang sedang koma kini.

"..dia.. Tunangannya Oh Yeonseok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...

#ketawa dulu yak sebelum A/N...

Tarik nafaaaaaaaassss..buaaaaaang..

*preeeeeeetttt..* upsss ma-af xixixixi...

Oke kita mulai cuap-cuapnya...

PERTAMA : Maafkan aqyu yang telat update karena jujur aja ga sempat akibat dari sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba me..ehehehe..MELAMAR DIRIKU.. UAAAAAAAAAHHHH CENENGNYAAAAAA... (Ucapin selamat duooonkzz..kalo ga nangis nuiiii hikkssss!!!)

KEDUA : Aku hampir kena wabah WB. Ohohoho..tp ga jadi krn author dambaanku baru saja kembali dari istirahatnya yang panjang.. Haseeeekkk..

KETIGA : TERIMA KASIH BGT NI BUAT READER YANG BERNAMA 'rebaem' JUGA 'waterm3lon' KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENGARAHKAN AKU UNTUK LEBIH MENYAKITI SEHUN TERCINTAAAHAHAHA... Oh aku mencintai kalian berdua, andai aku bisa menikahi kalian berdua. #author lagi sedeng# *abaikan*

Udaaaahhh.. 3 ajaaaaa..

Nah sekarang akan aku balas dend.. Eh maksudnya balas review kalian gitchuuu qiqiqiqi.. *author-jadi-kunti*

-BB137 - ga koq say.. Aq cma masukkan gmn rasa sakit mo lahiran sampe pingsan, kejadian ma tetanggaku wkt itu aq yg nyetir buahahahah...

-elfueki - wuaduh extreeem amiiirrr bayanganmu say.. Jadi tatut nuyy.. :D

-bambi pororo - ni dah lanjut n dont baper..mending laperrr..haseeeekkk..

-hunhan shipper - huaaaaaaa...aku jadi semangaaaaaaaattt!!!!

-alietha doll - buseeeettt dahhhh klo lahiran normal..ya operasi dunk say..wkkkkkk...

-sarah - buat qm, aku lanjutkan..ahhaaaayyyy...

-all guest - udah cepet niii...tapi maceeettt xixixixi... udaaaahhh.. Ni Thor udah ketuk palu khusus untuk yang menunggu dr bln lalu wkwkwkwkwkwk.. waduuuhh telat sampe 4 chap.. Rapopo.. Nii chap lanjutan buat qmyuu.. *

-Luhan204 - buru-buru amat sich.. Sehun menderitanya blon total..jangan end duyu akh..ekekekekek..

-Feyaliaz307 - dede' sayang.. Luhan tu di operasi ekekekek..trus di chap ini Sehun belum aq buat menderita..tapi udah di rasa kan? Hawa-hawa angin neraka untuk Sehun, mungkin chap depan qiqiqiqi.. #mbak-kunti-mode-on# upssss..

-selynLH7 - jangan..cimol itu unyuuu.. Trus gmn di chap ini? Apa udah terasa angin-angin surga untuk Sehun menderita?? Kita lihat nanti di chap depan..

*please-jgn-salahkan-aku-salahkan-mereka-yang-menyebut-nama-yeonkeseleok* :D

-rebaem - Ohh.. Inspirasiku..terima kasih dengan reviw-mu yang memberi aku pencerahan secerah mata rusa Luhan yang berbinar haseeeeekkk.. Jasadnya ketemu koq..kan udh di kremasi..tapi itu yang di kremasi jasad siapa ya??? Uhuhuhuuu..bimiriaaaaa.. *

-Hannie222 - jujur aqyu dulu ga suka Sehun deket-deket my lulu n selalu merasa dia deket ma lulu cma pgn di kenal, abisnya dia cma tampan n bisa dance doank siiiihhh..but DAMN-IT..dia tu cucok bgt ama my lulu setelah bang kai dan sialnya aku makin cinta ama HunHan..dan aku ingin Sehun menderitaaaahhh..owhhh tidaaaaaakkk...*jambak-rambut-sehun*

-hun4han520 - maaf sayang-ku..penderitaan Sehun belum berakhir..YIAHAHAHAHAHAHADUUUUUWWW..SAPA SEH YG LEMPAR BATUUUU????

-VizaOSH94 - owh pleaaaaase..biarkan kaka membuatnya menderita..sudah cukup lulu yang menderita di luar sana..*ff lain kamsud-nya* ekekekek... Ini udah lanjut ya sayang..

-seluhundeer - kenapa semua mencintai Sehun???!!! Apa ga ada yang memikirkan perasaan AK..eh maksudnya LULU???? :D

-waterm3lon - Ohhh, penyongkong hidup ff-quhh.. Terima kasih kau telah memberi ide yang membuatku makin mencintai menulis ff ini sampai selesai..dan kata 'mungkin' akan menjadi 'YA' di chap depan..do'a ken yuaaaaa *

-xiluhan74 - kaisoo emg so sweetu..dede' tenang aja, semua akan bahagia pada akhirnya..haseeeeeeekkk...

-Apink464 - ouw jangan sayang... Sehun belum cukup menderita dan review kalian sesuatu yang sangat menginspirasi hatiqyu ahhaaayyyyy...

Okraaaayyyy!!! Segitu ajaaa.. Thanks banyak-banyak yang baru baca, baru komen, baru fav, baru foll dan baru bangun tidur muehehehehe..untuk sider.. I love u juga karena udah capek-capek membaca, mungkin kalian bosan karena chap ini lumayan panjang buat aqyu hihihihi.. Di bagian bawah ini ada tulisan review.. Mohon di repiuh atuh ahh jika berkenan.. Dan sampai jumpa next chappyyyy mmmuaaaaachhhhh...


	22. Chapter 22

Wedding day?

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya..._**

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Ji Won-er?" Yeoja cantik itu pun menoleh pada suster Lai yang bertanya padanya.

"Hari ini aku melihat dia datang ke acara peresmian restoran paman dan bibi."

"Apa?! M-maksudmu siapa?" Tanya sang suster seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang Ji Won katakan.

"Luhan.." Ji Won berusaha menelan ludah pada tenggorokannya yang kering. Sambil menunjuk sang pasien yang sedang koma kini.

"..dia.. Tunangannya Oh Yeonseok."

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

"T..ttt..tunangan? Apa maksudmu Ji Won?"

Ji Won menoleh pada suster Lai dan menatapnya sendu. "Yeonseok..dia..dia sudah bertunangan dan namanya Luhan."

"Kau melewatkan yang ini. Aku pikir kalian adalah teman." Suster Lai tak mengerti.

"Kami berkenalan saat di pesawat, suster maafkan aku tak menceritakan semuanya..aku pikir ketika ia siuman nanti baru aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tetapi tadi siang aku melihatnya.. Luhan kekasih Yeonseok."

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia kekasih dan tunangannya Yeonseok?" Suster Lai masih sulit mempercayai semua yang Ji Won katakan.

"Aku tak akan bisa melupakan wajah itu. Wajah pria cantik yang membuat aku terpesona. Mungkin juga saat Yeonseok terbangun nanti, ia pun akan mencari Luhan kekasihnya." Ujar Ji Won lalu menyentuh jemari kokoh milik Yeonseok yang koma dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tapi..aku.."

"Tapi kenapa Ji Won-er?"

"Luhan tidak sendirian..ia sepertinya memiliki kekasih yang lain, dan yang membuat aku bingung adalah.."

Sang suster menatap Ji Won tak sabar. "Apa Ji Won-er?"

"Kekasih Luhan memiliki wajah yang persis seperti Yeonseok. Apa pria itu menipu Luhan? Atau..arrrghh..aku tidak tahu suster Lai. Tapi paman memanggilnya dengan nama Sehun!" Ji Won menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau harus mencari tahu Ji Won-er.. Tanyakan pada paman dan bibi-mu, mereka pasti sangat mengenal mereka."

"Tapi suster.." Ji Won menatap kesegala arah, nyalang.

"Tapi kenapa sayang?" Tanya suster Lai tak mengerti.

"Aku takut mereka curiga. Jika aku bertanya pada mereka, aku takut itu sebuah kesalahan." Ujarnya sambil berusaha terus memegang erat jemari Yeonseok.

"Apa suatu hari nanti kau siap kehilangannya Ji Won-er?" Suster Lai memegang pundak yeoja itu menguatkannya.

"Entahlah suster, mungkin aku bodoh karena sedikit demi sedikit rasa terima kasih karena menyelamatkan jiwaku menjadi rasa sayang, yang lambat laun menjadi rasa cinta." Ji Won menoleh pada suster Lai. "Jika saatnya nanti tiba, mau atau tidak- aku harus melepasnya. Karena di bukan milikku."

Suster Lai memperbaiki letak selimut Yeonseok. "Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu banyak bercerita tentang tunangannya yang telah memiliki kekasih yang lain dan mirip dengannya. Ventilator ini bekerja lebih sensitif pada tubuhnya dan alat ini membuatnya bisa merespon apapun, dan jangan kuatir- karena aku akan menjaganya. Kau istirahatlah dan kembali besok."

Ji Won pun mengiyakan lalu sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia membelai lembut surai Yeonseok yang telah memanjang. "Aku akan kembali besok." Ujarnya dan meninggalkan Yeonseok sendirian.

Setelah Ji Won dan sang suster menutup pintu itu rapat seketika air mata tiba-tiba keluar dari mata Yeonseok yang tertutup diikut serta dengan jemari kanannya yang hanya tersentak satu gerakan saja.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

"..ang..sayang.. Hey Lulu chagi.."

"Y-ya.. Wa-waeyo Sehun-ah?"

"Hhhh.." Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Dari dalam pesawat dan sampai kita selesai mandi, kau hanya melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?"

Ya mereka kini telah kembali kerumah dan sudah membersihkan diri. Sehun hanya mengusap rambut Luhan agar surai kekasihnya cepat kering dan mereka bisa beristirahat.

"Entahlah Sehun..rasa-rasanya dadaku seakan-akan sesak saat kita lepas landas tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Mendengar itu Sehun memicingkan matanya lalu menyentuh dagu Luhan agar mendongkak menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan yeoja tadi. Karena sungguh aku tidak suka cara ia memandang wajahmu. Kau milikku Luhan!" Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Masih dengan posisi seperti itu Luhan pun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang super cemburu. Dengan pelan ia menyentuh dagu Sehun dan ia menutup kedua matanya membuat Sehun mengerti.

Pria albino itu pun menundukkan dirinya mengarahkan bibir tipis nan penuh untuk merasakan kenyalnya bibir kekasih rusanya. Sehun menyesap lembut bibir atas Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Luhan ikut menyesap bibir atas Sehun. Makin lama pangutan Sehun makin menuntut, ia menahan kepala Luhan agar tak lelah dan ia terus saja memangut bibir merah Luhan yang selalu membuatnya gila. Terlebih saat Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, Sehun pun menghisap lembut lidah itu penuh perasaan dan cara itupun bergantian dengan Luhan yang kini menghisap lidah yang Sehun julurkan padanya lalu pangutan lainnya pun bersahutan sampai Luhan mengerat pegangannya pada pipi Sehun dan serasa kehabisan nafas. Sehun mengerti dan melepaskan pangutan itu dengan bunyi kecapan yang terdengar bergairah.

"Ahh ya ampun, kau membuat aku hard Luhan. Hahhh.." Sehun seakan kebingungan dengan nasib sikecil dibawahnya karena ia telah berjanji akan menyentuh Luhan setelah mereka menikah nanti. "..dan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kita bersatu secara sah nanti." Lanjutnya sambil menatap miris little Sehun.

"Biarkan aku yang menyentuh 'milik-mu' Sehun-ah." Kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan membuat mata sipit Sehun melebar.

"Ma-maksudmu apa sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun yang masih berdiri di tepi ranjang. Ia menarik pelan jemari Sehun agar naik keatas ranjang lalu mendorong pundak Sehun agar berbaring dan Luhan melihat sesuatu yang memang benar-benar hard seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Saat Luhan sedikit menunduk dan ingin menyingkap bathrobe dibagian selatan Sehun, seketika jemari kokoh pria albino itu menahan jemari Luhan yang ingin membuka bagian itu.

"Tenang sayang..aku tidak akan membuat kau mengingkari janji. Aku akan menidurkannya dengan ini." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun sambil menunjuk pada bibirnya.

"B-blow—"

"Ya itu, dan jangan sebutkan..please.." Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan Sehun terkekeh sambil menyatukan menyilang kedua lengan di bawah kepalanya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberi kode 'silahkan' kepada Luhan yang kini memicingkan kedua matanya yang kini melihat Sehun seperti memerintah lewat kerlingan matanya. 'Dasar, namja mesum' gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai saat Luhan perlahan menyentuh lututnya dan seketika sentuhannya makin naik keatas tanpa menyibakkan permukaan bathrobe milik Sehun. Rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa saat merasakan pergerakan kaki Sehun yang agak gemetar, dengan kulit permukaan yang meremang.

Pria albino itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut kekasihnya.

Sehun masih menunggu dan menunggu, tetapi Luhan seakan menggodanya tanpa menyentuh kekerasannya saat itu juga. Luhan hanya membelai disekitarnya saja dan tidak menyentuhnya, apa dia tidak tahu saat ini Sehun sangat frustasi?

Tentu saja Luhan tahu hal itu dan ia hanya menggodanya. Dengan tak sabar Sehun memainkan sendiri miliknya dan Luhan beranjak kesal sambil bersedekap.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar Oh Sehun??!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Akhhss..kau terlalu lama sayang..hhahhhss..ayolah..aku bisa gila."

Plak!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul tanganku sayang?"

Luhan menatap kekasihnya kesal. "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu bermainlah sendirian." Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo tak percaya.

"Berhenti sayang." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengikuti langkah Luhan lalu menarik lengannya agar berbalik. Dengan sigap dia membuka bathrobe bagian bawah memperlihatkan kejantanannya tanpa malu. "Lihat ini! Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Eoh?" Sehun memekik kecewa.

Luhan melihat itu dan menahan nafasnya sambil menutup bibir dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik bathrobe bagian bawah milik Sehun agar tertutup lalu memukul kesal lengan Sehun. "Tutup itu! Apa kau tidak malu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan berdecak geram.

"Kenapa aku harus malu?!" Sehun segera membuka ikatan bathrobe miliknya menarik kedua bagian ujungnya sambil menongkak pinggang memamerkan perutnya yang berbentuk juga miliknya yang mencuat di hadapan Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itu pun mundur saat Sehun melangkah maju kearahnya. Seakan ia siaga dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan nanti padanya, ia mencoba mengarah kedua telapak tangannya ke depan agar Sehun tidak maju lebih jauh lagi.

"Sehun stop berdiri di situ.. Jangan maju lagi dan tutup itu."

"Andwae!" Pekik Sehun tak terima walau langkahnya kini terhenti. "Selesaikan dulu ini, kau yang berjanji."

Luhan menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat. "Baiklah, tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Jangan banyak alasan Lulu." Sehun tersenyum miring saat penekanan nama Lulu.

"YA!" Teriak Luhan tak terima. "Namaku bukan Lulu dan itu tidak manly."

"Yeah, kalau kau manly setidaknya bisa dipegang kata-katanya..dan aku meragukan ke manly-an mu sayang.."

Kini Luhan benar-benar kesal tanpa mengetahui ia sedang di kerjai oleh kekasih albino-nya ini. Dengan geram Luhan mendorong Sehun yang seketika juga ikut mundur karena dorongan Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun tertawa bahagia karena godaannya berhasil.

"Dengar baik-baik Sehun! Aku ini pria yang selalu memegang janji dan tak pernah ingkar! Dan akan aku buktikan sekarang juga!" Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang bagi Sehun sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya, Luhan menghempas Sehun keranjang yang hanya diam sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Hatinya sangat senang saat Luhan merangkak mendekati miliknya dan mencengkeram dengan erat di dalam telapak tangan kanannya.

"Lihat baik-baik Sehun! Akan aku buktikan kata-kataku." Pekik Luhan dengan geram dan menambah jemari kirinya juga.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Oh tentu saja ia suka dan berusaha menahan desahannya agar tak keluar. Ia suka melihat Luhan seperti ini..liar dan panas jika sedang marah. Tapi Sehun lupa jika Luhan mempunyai bibir yang—

"Akh..Luhan..oh fuck!"

Yah bibir itu sekarang telah menjelajah milik Sehun, dan bagaimana bisa ia menahan diri jika Luhan sudah memulai permainannya. Perlakuan Luhan membuat kedua kaki Sehun menekuk, ingin rasanya ia bergerak mengikuti irama yang Luhan lakukan.

"Aakh..ow..yeah..keep doing that baby..hhhsss.."

Kini Luhan sedang asik mengecap seakan mengulum permen dan melepaskannya diujung. Pelan dan teratur Sehun kini mulai bergerak perlahan maju mundur diatas ranjang mengikuti irama yang Luhan lakukan. Sementara Luhan asik bermain dengan permennya, Sehun berusaha membuka bathrobe yang mengganggunya dan kini ia menarik tubuh mungil Luhan keatasnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka bathrobe yang Luhan pakai tak perduli kekasih mungilnya kini terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Tak hanya itu, Sehun menindih Luhan kini dan bibirnya mencari pasangannya. Sehun mendapatkan bibir plum itu dan melumatnya frustasi dengan terburu-buru. Saat Luhan kewalahan dengan bibir Sehun yang terus saja bermain dibibirnya membuat ia tidak siaga mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak bisa mencuri udara sekalipun karena Sehun tidak memberi jeda sedikitpun pada ciumannya. Ciuman itu seketika turun menyusuri leher jenjang nan mulus milik Luhan.

"Se-Sehun.."

Ia menulikan pendengarannya sambil membuka baju handuk yang masih melekat di tubuh Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa dan menarik tali yang masih terikat di pinggang Luhan yang kini sudah terlepas.

Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya tetapi kenyataannya makin kacau karena kini melihat Luhan yang berantakan dengan bathrobe yang masih tersangkut di bagian selangkangan Luhan.

..Tapi seketika Sehun terhenti..

Sehun tersadar! Ia berjanji akan menyentuh Luhan setelah mereka menikah dan bukan sekarang!

"Aarrghh! Sial!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya kesal lalu menyingkir dari atas Luhan dan duduk diujung ranjang.

Luhan melihat itu pun beranjak dari ranjang dan merangkak mendekati Sehun. Setelah membenarkan bathrobe-nya ia memeluk tubuh kokoh Sehun dari belakang lalu mengecup punggung belakang itu perlahan.

"Sayang..gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dari sisi pundaknya dan menarik jemari Luhan menyatukannya di sela-sela jemari kecil itu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hampir kelepasan." Ujar Sehun menyesal. Mendengar itu Luhan tersenyum dan bersandar pada punggung kokoh itu dengan tangan kiri yang bebas membelai dada bidang Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin, aku tidak apa-apa." Lirih Luhan pelan dan Sehun menggeleng lalu mengecup lagi punggung jemari Luhan.

"Aku telah berjanji. Kita akan pulang dan segera menikah, ya kan?"

Luhan kembali mengecup punggung Sehun. "Ya Sehun..kita akan menikah, secepatnya."

Lalu pria bermata rusa itu pun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil piyama milik Sehun juga miliknya.

Sehun melihat itu pun cemberut. "Apa aku tidak boleh tidur seperti ini saja sambil memelukmu chagi?"

"Andwae! Aku tak ingin kita berdua sakit karena penerbangan kita besok." Jawab Luhan sambil melempar piyama biru dongker pada Sehun dan dengan cepat Luhan memakai piyamanya yang berwarna biru laut lalu menatap jengah kekasihnya yang tidak ingin memakai piyama yang ia berikan.

"Oh, ayolah sayang.." Ujarnya sambil melangkah kearah Sehun lalu membantunya memakaikan piyama tersebut. "Kita sama seperti memakai selimut kan, sekarang."

Sehun tetap cemberut. "Tapi tetap saja walau tak memakai dalaman aku tak bisa memeluk punggungmu, aku ingin pakai boxer saja dan kau juga..eotte?"

"Um..um.." Luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Andwae!" Pekiknya sambil terus mengancing piyama yang dipakaikan pada Sehun. "Besok kita harus bangun pagi karena kau sendiri yang memesan tiket jam sembilan pagi."

"Kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja tiketnya..bagaimana."

"Sehuuuuuuun~" Luhan merengek dan menolak pundak Sehun pelan. "Kau ini benar-benar ya!"

Sehun pun terkekeh dan menarik Luhan untuk berbaring bersamanya dan memeluknya erat kini. Luhan jadi menghangat dan tersenyum. "Kita pulang besok dan mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan kita, okay.."

"Okay!" Jawab Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Jja, kita tidur.." Setelah mengajak tidur Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lalu mereka menutup mata bersama-sama, menikmati euphoria istirahat untuk membersihkan hati juga pikiran agar tidur mereka lebih nyaman.

#author.juga.ikut.tidur#

.

.

.

"Sehun..aku mohon jaga Luhan karena ia phobia ketinggian."

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk paman Lim. "Ne samchon..kokjeongmal."

"Luhan.." Sang bibi memeluk si pria bermata rusa kesayangannya. "Titip salam untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Oh disana, katakan juga pada Xian untuk pulang sesekali, jangan asik dengan si pria jangkung yang aku lihat di media sosialnya, mengerti!" Luhan terkekeh mendengar si bibi yang memberi pesan yang panjang, apa lagi di bagian akhir. Ternyata bibi kesayangannya ini sangat eksis di dunia maya, sampai tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si cerewet Baekhyun dan setidaknya ia bisa tahu dari mana sifat bawel sang adik.

Kini sang bibi beralih pada si pria albino. "Sehun-err..please take care my baby deer, sesungguhnya ia sangat rapuh. Jika ia membuat kesalahan dan membuatmu kesal, maafkanlah dia." Bibi Lim memeluk Sehun.

"I will.." Jawab Sehun sambil membalas pelukan sang bibi, lalu melepas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum mengusap lembut lengan wanita paruh baya itu dan mata Sehun menatap sang kekasih yang kini memeluk sang paman yang terlihat telah tua namun masih terlihat tampan di usia-nya. Luhan sangat menyayangi pamannya yang telah menjaganya dari masih kecil.

"Sehun anak yang baik, jangan sakiti hatinya ya, rusa kecil!" Seru pamannya dan Luhan terkekeh dalam pelukannya sambil mengangguk dan membalas mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh sang paman. "Jaga juga adikmu. Paman agak takut dengan kekasihnya setelah bibi-mu memperlihatkan foto mereka berdua. Paman takut Baekhyun dipatahkan olehnya." Luhan tersenyum geli, karena sungguh hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Melihat sahabatnya yang takut dengan sang adik membuat Luhan ingin tertawa lepas.

"Ayolah paman." Kekeh Luhan. "Chanyeol, sahabatku itu walau terlihat besar ia sangat menyayangi Xian dan sangat takut dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat sang paman tertawa.

"Ya kau benar sayang. Xian itu seperti mendiang ibumu yang cerewetnya minta ampun, di tambah bibi-mu mereka cocok sekali." Luhan dan paman Lim tertawa bersama.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar pemberitahuan dari operator bahwa pesawat As*ana akan berangkat dalam berapa puluh menit lagi menuju Incheon. Sehun pun mendengar sang operator menyebutkan nomor penerbangan yang akan mereka naiki.

Mereka berdua harus bersiap dan pamit pada bibi juga paman Lim.

Luhan memandang sedih keduanya. Sejujurnya ia masih rindu pada keduanya. Sang bibi seakan mengerti pun langsung memeluk Luhan. "Jangan kuatirkan kami, ketika kau menikah nanti kami akan secepatnya ke Seoul untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu."

"Cen te ma?" Tanya Luhan meminta bukti berharap apa yang bibinya katakan benar-benar akan datang saat pernikahannya nanti.

"Bushi!"

"Aiyooo.. Yimaaaa~" Luhan merengek saat sang bibi mengerjainya dengan mengatakan tidak, lalu sang bibi pun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang pada pernikahan anak sulung kami. Dasar bodoh!" Ujarnya sambil menoyor dahi Luhan lembut.

"Sudah-sudah.." Ini suara sang paman. "Ayo cepat masuk ke ruang tunggu.." Lanjutnya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun melambaikan tangan pada keduanya.

"Kau siap sayang?" Tanya Sehun sambil merematkan jari jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Luhan.

Sang kekasih mengangguk dan.. "Umm.. Ayo kita pulang." Jawab Luhan mengikuti langkah pria tampannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di lengan kokoh Sehun.

"Jja..kita pulang!"

Pekik Sehun sambil menarik suitcase yang berada di tangan kanannya. Mereka pun memasuki ruang tunggu, tak sabar untuk kembali ke apartment keduanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Xi, silahkan dilihat-lihat dulu."

Luhan dan Seo Hyun calon ibu mertuanya kini menatap berbagai contoh dekorasi untuk pernikahan outdoor, seketika matanya menatap sendu kearah dekorasi bunga yang lalu pernah ia pesan bersama wanita paruh baya disebelahnya ini.

Yah, dulu Luhan juga datang kemari tanpa mendiang Yeonseok dan kali ini tanpa Sehun, calon suaminya.

"Lupakan, sayang." Nyonya Oh merangkul Luhan dan mengusap pundaknya agar jangan bersedih. "Kau akan bahagia bersama Sehun. Semoga Yeonseok juga bahagia diatas sana melihat kebahagiaanmu dan Sehun." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eomma benar, aku sudah mencintai Sehun sekarang dan semoga Yeonseok hyung juga bahagia di atas sana." Luhan menggenggam jemari Nyonya Oh dan mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya itu menuju dekorasi kursi untuk para tamu.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt..

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu sebentar eomma." Seru Luhan sambil merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam tas.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt..

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya mengernyit, lalu tersenyum dan menggeser layar ponselnya sambil meletakkan benda persegi panjang tersebut di telinganya.

"Ne~"

-Lama sekali, sayang.. Eodi issni? Nugu-wa hamkke?-

"Ahh~ kau ini, aku berada di gedung A memesan WO untuk acara kita dan tentu saja bersama eomma, pertanyaan apa itu..aish..jincha.." Luhan merengut mendengar Sehun kekasihnya, ya Sehun kekasihnya yang menghubunginya.

Chup~

Mata Luhan seakan ingin keluar. Sial!! Siapa yang telah mencium pipinya saat ia sedang dihubungi kekasihnya! Luhan berbalik dengan mengepalkan tangannya ingin—

"Hai sayang.. Aku suka kau pakai kemeja putih seperti ini, kau tambah cantik!"

Luhan menganga saat..

"Sehun??!"

"Umhh, na.. neoui namja.. Wae?" Dan benar. Ini adalah Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengannya diponsel.

"Bukannya kau sibuk hari ini?" Luhan memicingkan matanya tak percaya melihat kekasihnya ada dihadapannya kini.

"Sesibuk apapun, ini untuk pernikahan kita dan aku harus ikut dengan kalian." Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan membelainya pelan. "Aku ingin moment ini tidak terbuang begitu saja." Ujar Sehun dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya.

"Ouhh.. Manisnya.." Ini Nyonya Oh yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun. "Kau memang seharusnya ada disini sayang dan jangan selalu mengharapkan eomma terus. Ini pernikahan kalian jika kau lupa." Sehun terkekeh mendengar sang eomma yang terlalu jujur.

"Kau benar eomma..aku juga seharusnya ikut dan kita bisa—"

"Ouhh..tidak sayang." Nyonya Oh menyela. "Tidak ada kita..hanya kalian berdua." Lanjut sang Nyonya Oh.

"Ma-maksud eomma? Apa eomma tidak akan—"

"Ow..tidak sayang..eomma akan pergi ke cafe di gedung ini dan teman-teman eomma sedang menunggu sang pemeran utama saat ini." Nyonya Oh menyela lagi sambil mengedikkan bahunya seakan mengatakan dialah sang pemeran utama.

"Ahh~ pantas saja tadi aku melihat Hyoyeon ahjumma sedang berada di parkiran bersama Yonna ahjumma..kalian akan reunian ya ternyata." Sehun menongkak pinggangnya menatap sang eomma sarkas.

"Eheheh..jangan bilang appa-mu ya.. Eomma akan menggasak semua yang indah-indah di gedung ini bersama mereka ohohoho..bye sayaaaang."

Nyonya Oh mengecup pipi Luhan dan Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil memberi lemparan kecupan pada keduanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, sedang Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya melihat kecentilan eomma-nya yang telah tua tetapi tetap cantik, tentu saja.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang masih saja menatap Nyonya Oh yang keluar dari pintu kaca. "Biarkan saja eomma, jangan kuatir karena nanti kita akan menjemputnya nanti..hmm." Ujar Sehun sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Luhan.

"Ne.." Luhan pun ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada sisi belakang pinggul Sehun.

"Sudah sampai dimana tadi melihat dekorasinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ahh itu..ayo kesana, mereka sudah menunggu.." Luhan pun menarik Sehun pada suatu ruangan dan masuk kedalamnya agar melihat beberapa contoh model dekorasi outdoor yang akan mereka pakai.

.

.

Luhan menatap cermin, memandang penuh arti kedalam matanya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagianya, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya seakan berdetak tak karuan. Seakan-akan udara diruangan yang luas ini di sedot habis oleh paru-parunya.

'Ayolah Luhan, kau akan bahagia setelah ini.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Apakah Luhan ragu? Tidak, ia tidak ragu sedikitpun. Tetapi ada rasa berat di sudut hatinya seakan ia ingin men—

Cklek!

"Luhan?"

Ia menoleh ke permukaan cermin, lalu tersenyum manis dan dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"Paman!"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai jas hitam pekat dengan kemeja putih didalamnya tanpa memakai dasi, tetapi terlihat sangat berbeda dengan adanya bunga mawar putih di sisi kanan dada pada jas tersebut.

Apapun yang pamannya pakai selalu saja mengingatkannya akan sang Baba-nya yang telah tiada.

Pria yang ia panggil paman tadi mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?" Sang paman menatapnya penuh kekuatiran. "Jangan katakan kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu dan ingin membatalkan semua yang telah dipersiapkan pada hari yang indah ini?!"

Luhan cemberut mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendekati sang paman yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia menghentakkan langkah kecilnya seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun yang merengek. Sang paman merasa flashback seakan melihat Xiao Lu-nya yang masih cengeng di dalam gendongannya.

Dan lihatlah, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya wajahnya yang lebih terlihat cantik dengan tubuh yang terlihat menawan dimata yeoja atau namja manapun.

"Tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku hal buruk seperti itu paman~" rengeknya sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan kokoh sang paman dan menggoyang-goyangkan berkali-kali, sungguh manja sekali.

"Kalau begitu ini saatnya!" Ujar sang paman sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Luhan di lengan kokohnya sambil menekuk lengannya sendiri pada permukaan bagian perut.

"M-maksudnya apa paman?"

Sungguh paman Lim menatap jengah. "Aku rasa kau memang tidak ingin menikah Xiao Lu.." Ujarnya sambil membuang nafasnya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Luhan saat ini.

"Paman~kenapa menuduhku seperti itu..aku ingin menikah dengan Sehun." Luhan merengek lagi tak terima dengan apa yang paman Lim katakan.

"Makanya..tadi kan paman sudah bilang, 'ini saatnya!' Apa kau tidak mengerti sayang?" Sang paman menoyor dahi Luhan yang tertutupi poninya. "Saatnya kau akan menikah, karena semua telah menunggu dan disinilah paman-mu yang tampan ini akan menjemputmu untuk membawamu ke altar!"

.

.

Sehun berulang kali mengusap keringatnya dengan tisu yang ada di sisi pajangan bunga.

Sesekali tatapannya tertuju pada sang pastur yang sesekali membuka alkitab sambil ikut menunggu lalu pandangannya tertunduk menatap sepatunya, suasana hening di taman yang luas dan telah di dekorasi dengan sangat indah, seperti taman bunga. Pintu besar pada mansion yang terdapat karpet biru laut untuk sang pengantin berjalan menuju altar belum juga terbuka, sebagian tamu ada yang berbisik seakan bertanya-tanya kenapa pasangan Sehun belum juga keluar. Ya, acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan diadakan di taman yang luas pada rumah mewah keluarga Oh.

Sungguh Sehun kuatir dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus menunggu selama ini, dan ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu tetapi pintu itu belum juga terbuka. 'Apa Luhan tidak akan ma—'

Cklek!

Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Pandangan Sehun masih kearah pintu besar yang dibuka oleh housemaid keluarga Oh.

7 detik..

8 detik..

'Ya Tuhan, aku mohon..' Lirih Sehun dalam hatinya.

10 detik..

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

ANORECTAL HOSPITAL DANDONG CITY.

Ji Won memandang rumah sakit dan langkahnya yang terburu-buru sampai hampir terjatuh karena tersandung anak tangga dan hampir terjatuh.

Untungnya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh dan mewanti-wantinya agar berhati-hati.

Setelah menunduk berkali-kali dengan meminta maaf ia pun berlari kembali.

Dalam perjalanannya berlari ia teringat kembali saat suster bernama Gigi Lai yang menghubunginya..

Ji Won-er, segera kerumah sakit! Ini penting! Ini tentang Yeonseok!

Ia terus saja berlari di lorong rumah sakit dan menekan tak sabar tombol di sisi kanan lift sambil sesekali menatap lift di sebelah.

Dan ternyata lift di sebelah dari tempat ia berdiri terbuka, dengan langkah lebarnya ia—

Bruk!

"Ahk..hei! Hati-ha—Ji Won??!"

Yang memanggil si yeoja membantunya berdiri karena tabrakan yang terjadi tadi. Ternyata Ji Won menabrak suster Lai karena terburu-buru.

"Suster!"

"Ya ampun Ji Won-err..kenapa kau seperti ini? Pelan-pelan?"

"Sus..su..suster..Yeonseok..bagaimana dia!"

Suster Lai membelalakkan mata cipitnya dan tersadar dengan cepat lalu menarik yeoja cantik itu masuk kembali kedalam lift sambil menekan tombol menuju ruang rawat namja yang Ji Won tanya tadi.Suster Lai menggenggam erat jemari Ji Won.

"Kau tak akan percaya ini sayang.."

Ji Won berusaha menelan ludahnya yang kering, menunggu.

"Yeonseok..dia siuman."

Mendengar itu Ji Won menarik nafasnya sedalam yang ia mampu lalu tersenyum dan memeluk sang suster.

"Ya Tuhan, suster..ini yang selalu aku nantikan.." Ji Won memeluk erat tubuh sang suster dan menitikkan air matanya. "Aku bisa membalas budi karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku suster..dia..hkss..dia yang menyelamatkan aku suster..hkks.." Ji Won sesenggukan dalam tangisnya..tangis bahagia.

"Tapi..dia memanggil nama Lulu..siapa itu?" Tanya sang suster dengan mimik bingung-nya.

"Entahlah suster, yang aku tahu nama tunangannya adalah Luhan. Mungkin itu nama kecil kekasihnya.. Ayo suster..aku ingin melihatnya." Ji Won pun berlari cepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

"He-hei..Ji Won. Tung—ya Tuhan anak itu. Dia tidak boleh masuk dulu. Didalam, dokter sedang merawat kondisi tubuhnya yang baru siuman." Lirih sang suster setelah memekik sebelumnya pada Ji Won yang sudah berbelok di lorong menuju beberapa ruangan rawat inap.

Suster Lai-pun ikut berjalan cepat sedikit tergopoh agar bisa menghalangi Ji Won.

Sedang Ji Won kini hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu ruang rawat inap Yeonseok yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia menyentuh pintu dengan telapak tangannya, berharap tidak terlalu lama. Ia tahu, ada dokter dan beberapa suster muda lainnya yang sedang sibuk didalam mengevaluasikan kondisinya agar stabil.

Sesaat pintu itu pun terbuka, dokter mengatakan Ji Won hanya boleh menemuinya beberapa menit saja. Setelahnya ia harus keluar karena dokter akan memeriksa kembali kestabilan kondisinya untuk melepaskan alat-alat apa saja yang tak diperlukan.

Ji Won memasuki kamar itu. Mata sayu yang masih terlihat sisi tajamnya namun lembut itu menatap teduh kepadanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Yeonseok mengingatnya atau malah sebaliknya?

"Ye-Yeonseok.." Ji Won mengucapnya terbata walau penuh dengan emosi yang membuncah dan malah agak terdengar serak seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

Oh mata itu tertutup perlahan lalu kembali terbuka dengan dahi yang mengernyit padanya. Ji Won berusaha menegakkan langkahnya menuju sisi ranjang dan menggenggam jemari Yeonseok.

"Yeonseok." Panggilnya lagi dan kini dengan kelembutan tanpa emosi tetapi air matanya telah mengalir. "Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mendengar do'a-ku sampai kau membuat pria penyelamatku ini terbangun." Lirihnya di sela isakannya yang tertahan.

Ia ingin tertawa juga menangis sekuatnya, tapi itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya saja.

"A..ak—" Ji Won kembali mengeratkan genggamannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis tak tahan melihat Yeonseok yang terlihat sukar untuk mengemukakan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Hhsss..jangan katakan apapun..tenggorokanmu masih sakit." Ujar Ji Won. "Kau koma dan harus dirawat selama setahun, lebih mungkin..aku tak menghitungnya. Tapi terima kasih Tuhan, kau bisa terbangun. Aku janji..aku janji Yeonseok. Apapun itu..aku akan memenuhinya, karena kau..karena kau, aku bisa menghirup udara seperti ini." Ji Won menangis tersedu-sedu, sedang Yeonseok yang tak bisa berkata-kata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil mengedipkan mata sayunya yang juga ikut mengalirkan air mata dipipi wajah tirusnya.

Walau terlihat pucat dan kurus, Yeonseok masih terlihat tampan. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat Ji Won menghapus aliran air matanya.

"Aku janji akan membuatmu kembali sehat dan berjalan seperti sedia kala. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bekerja sama agar kau kembali menjadi dirimu dan pulang ke keluargamu tanpa kekurangan satu apapun..hmm.."

Yeonseok mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil menarik garis di bibir pucatnya pada Ji Won walau itu sangatlah sulit. Seketika itu bunyi ceklikan pintu terdengar di telinga keduanya. Seorang dokter dan beberapa suster memasuki ruang rawat inap Yeonseok kini.

"Maaf nona, kami akan memeriksa tuan Yeonseok kembali. Maaf anda harus keluar sebentar." Seorang suster pria berujar pelan pada Ji Won dan yeoja itu tersenyum meng'iya'kan.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, kau harus sehat..harus." Ji Won menyemangati Yeonseok sekali lagi. Setelah melihat Yeonseok yang mengangguk perlahan, Ji Won tersenyum lebar dan berjalan keluar dari ruang inap agar dokter juga suster-suster lainnya memeriksa kembali kestabilan kondisinya.

Ji Won hanya bisa menatap dari luar saat para suster berusaha dengan perlahan melepaskan beberapa alat penunjang hidup Yeonseok saat koma.

Terlihat Yeonseok merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ji Won seakan-akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat beberapa jarum dari tubuhnya itu ditarik perlahan.

Ia berjengit saat pundaknya ada yang menepuk pelan, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Senyumnya kembali melebar lagi dan lagi. Entah yang keberapa kali ia tersenyum tadi. Sebelum Yeonseok sadar ia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Selalu saja ada guratan sedih atau rasa bersalah pada senyumannya.

"Kau bahagia?"

Ia mengangguk pada suster Lai yang bertanya padanya tanpa menyembunyikan senyuman cantiknya.

"Ya..aku bahagia.."

Bruk!

"Ouw..kau menubrukku seperti aku ini kasur!" Suster Lai terkekeh saat Ji Won berbalik kearahnya dan menubruk tubuh tinggi sang suster lalu memeluknya erat.

"Dia sadar..dia sadar jie-jie.."

"Ahh..kini kau menepati janjimu memanggilku jie-jie!?"

Ji Won terkekeh di sela isakannya. "Sebelum Yeonseok terbangun, aku orang yang tidak pantas memanggilmu seperti itu, jie-jie.. Tapi hari ini setelah Yeonseok terbangun, aku yang sebatang kara ini punya tambahan jie-jie Lai sebagai kakakku tercinta." Gumamnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh sang suster.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan semuanya pada paman dan bibi Kim?" Tanya sang suster. Ji Won hanya diam. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus memberitahukan pada mereka."

"Entahlah jie-jie..apa aku bisa mengatakan semua pada mereka..bisa terjadi dua hal yang tidak bisa ku bayangkan."

"Maksudmu apa Ji Won-er."

"Jie-jie aku pernah cerita waktu acara pembukaan restoran, aku bertemu dengan Luhan tunangannya Yeonseok kan?"

Suster Lai mengangguk. "Lalu?"

Ji Won membuang nafasnya kasar. "Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapakah pria yang bersama Luhan, dan kenapa bisa wajahnya memiliki kemiripan hampir 90% dengan Yeonseok..kau tau siapa jie?" Alih-alih bertanya tetapi Ji Won malah seperti memberikan pertanyaan dan tentu saja suster menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Dia Oh Sehun. Adik kandung Oh Yeonseok, dan kau tahu jie-jie..hari ini..hahh.." Ji Won seakan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuhnya serasa lunglai dan terduduk di kursi panjang yang terdapat di lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Tetapi tidak dengan suster Lai, sungguh ia penasaran. Ia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Ji Won dan menepuk permukaan paha yeoja itu.

"Kenapa dengan hari ini Ji Won-err? Kau membuatku penasaran."

Mata Ji Won masih menatap pintu rawat inap Yeonseok yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kemarin aku menghubungi jie-jie untuk meminta tolong menjaga Yeonseok karena aku tidak bisa datang, jie-jie ingat?"

Suster Lai meng-iya-kan sambil terus saja menunggu Ji Won melanjutkan.

"Kemarin paman dan bibi Kim berangkat ke Seoul, untuk menghadiri pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan..yang diadakan pada hari ini jie-jie.." Ji Won menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengatakan semua, ia bingung dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Lalu ia menoleh pada sang suster.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan semua pada paman dan bibi? Haruskah jie?"

Suster Lai hanya bisa menunduk, ia pun ikut bingung. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia sekaligus hari yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana nanti jika Yeonseok telah sehat dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi, seperti kehilangan sang tunangan dan yang menikahi tunangannya adalah sang adik kandungnya sendiri. Tragis? Ya, sangat.

"Tapi.. Jie-jie rasa bukan salah mereka, karena pastinya mereka tidak tahu Yeonseok masih hidup."

"Dan itu adalah kesalahanku jie..aku tidak langsung menghubungi pihak keluarga."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..mmhh..aku takut keluarganya menyalahkan aku karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku sampai dia koma, jie.."

Suster Lai hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti, tapi dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Ji Won.

"Tapi kau kan tidak tahu reaksi mereka, sayang. Bisa saja mereka malah bersyukur dan tidak menyalahkanmu."

Ji Won menutup matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Itu lah kesalahan yang selanjutnya jie..pikiranku kacau dan..dan aku..argh—"

Pekikan Ji Won seketika tertahan saat mendengar.. Teriakan Yeonseok.

Ia beranjak cepat kearah pintu ruang rawat Yeonseok seakan ingin mendobrak pintu itu, tapi ia tak bisa..ia hanya menyentuhnya sambil menahan tangisnya walau air matanya ia tahan.

"Hey..tenanglah.." Suster Lai merengkuh pundak Ji Won yang terlihat kuatir karena suara teriakan itu. "Hal normal yang ia lakukan ketika merasa sakit karena pencabutan selang dari tenggorokannya, kau harus tenang..hmm.." Suster Lai mengusap punggung Ji Won yang tubuhnya masih bersandar di pintu ruang perawatan itu.

"Aku kuatir suster, aku ingin dia sehat dan kembali pada keluarganya tanpa kekurangan apapun."

"Kau harus bersabar, dia akan sehat 100%..aku jamin."

"Benarkah suster?"

"Ummh.." Suster Lai mengangguk. "Akan ada dokter ahli dari Beijing nantinya untuk menangani beberapa pasien koma dirumah sakit ini, katanya dokter yang masih sangat muda juga sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang pemulihan kecelakaan seperti kasus Yeonseok, ini."

Ji Won merasa secercah harapan ketika suster Lai menjelaskan semuanya termasuk pemulihan Yeonseok nantinya. Ji Won hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu sampai seorang dokter dan beberapa tim suster keluar dari ruangan lalu mempersilahkan Ji Won masuk kedalam menemui Yeonseok.

.

.

.

Pastur berdehem sekali. "Keluarga dan para sahabat terkasih, kita berkumpul pada tempat yang bahagia ini untuk sebuah upacara suci dari ikatan pernikahan.." Pastur menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik nafas melanjutkan sambil memandang semua yang ada di taman yang sangat indah kini. "..apakah anda semua dengan tulus memberikan Xi Luhan ini kepada Oh Sehun dalam kunci pernikahan?

"Ya tentu saja kami bersedia, jika tidak untuk apa kami berdua berada disini.." Itu suara sang paman yang dengan lantang mengatakan kalimat dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar sangat lucu, membuat semua yang mendengar terkikik dan ada juga yang mengacungkan jempol mereka karena kata-kata sang paman.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil sesekali melirik pada Luhan yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena paman Lim.

Sang pastur pun ikut tersenyum dan berjalan turun dari mimbar dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan juga Sehun. Tidak lupa ia menasehati keduanya dengan kata-kata indah dalam pernikahan dan mengatakan bahwa hal ini sampai maut memisahkan. Menjadi keluarga yang saling menyayangi juga saling mengayomi antar sesama dan seketika setelah ceramah singkat itu selesai kini sang pastur memandang tajam kearah Sehun yang tentui saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena inilah waktunya ia berjanji sebagai lelaki.

"Oh Sehun! Bersediakah kamu dihadapan Tuhan juga semua saksi untuk mencintai dan menghargai juga menerima Xi Luhan, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Saling memberi saling menerima, dalam senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, menjadikan dirimu tempatnya bergantung dan menempatkannya sebagai yang paling utama dalam hidupmu hingga maut memisahkan? Bersedia kah anda?" Tanya pastur tegas.

Sehun menarik nafas sekuat yang ia bisa. "SAYA BERSEDIA!" Teriaknya tegas, membuat pastur dan semua yang ada diruangan terkejut tak menyangka Sehun sampai bersemangat seperti itu.

Setelah itu banyak dari semua yang ada diruangan tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Dan setelahnya giliran Luhan. Sang pastur pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia pun menjawab malu-malu "saya bersedia." Membuat Sehun menatapnya penuh cinta dan rasa sayang yang membuncah di setiap aliran darahnya.

"Baiklah pengantin pria yang bersemangat..apakah anda membawa sesuatu sebagai bukti suci dan kasih sayang anda untuk pasangan disebelah anda?"

"Ya pastur, tapi itu ada pada Kyungsoo hyung keluarga saya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sepasang cincin, pastur."

Lalu sang pastur mempersilahkan Sehun mengambil kotak bludru kecil yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan suaminya Kai.

Sehun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan begitu juga sebaliknya. Luhan tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tak menyangka akan menerima cincin seindah ini. Mas murni 24 karat yang berbentuk seperti paku dengan hiasan tiga diamond seakan ada paku yang indah di lilitkan di jari manis kanannya, sangat unik.

Milik Sehun juga dengan bentuk yang sama, tetapi milik Sehun mas putih 24 karat.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberkati upacara suci ini, kalian dinyatakan sah sebagai pasangan. Ameen.." Sang pastur menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Oh Sehun.. Silahkan cium suamimu, karena kalian telah sah.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kelegaan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti kebiasaannya.

Ia melihat pria bermata rusa yang kini telah menjadi miliknya..oh Tuhan, betapa bahagianya Sehun.

Luhan benar-benar menjadi miliknya baik di mata Tuhan juga seluruh dunia.

Kenapa? Karena sang appa adalah pebisnis terkenal tentu saja.

Sehun berdehem memperbaiki suaranya agar tidak canggung.

"Luhan-ah.." Sehun menggenggam kedua jemari Luhan dan meletakkannya pada dada bidangnya.

"Cheoeumbuteo geudaeneun yeongweontorok geudaeneun...gippeulttaena...seulpeuttaena... Neul sarang hagetsseumnida..*)"

Luhan tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ada rasa haru, bahagia dan merasa di cintai oleh Sehun.

Mendengar itu bukan hanya Luhan saja yang tersipu malu, tetapi semua tamu yang mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu secara lantang dan sangat lelaki sekali.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan serasa diawang, tapi ia harus sadar..karena Sehun sedang menunggu pernyataannya juga.

"Sehun-ah.." Panggilnya sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sehun penuh cinta. "Neon naekkeoya.. Nan nikkeoya..*)" Luhan tertunduk lagi, malu mengatakannya karena semua mendengarnya.

Seruan haru pun terdengar di penjuru taman dan Luhan hanya bisa menepuk dada Sehun pelan dan merasa hari ini kelakuannya sangat cheesy, awkward dan lainnya. Oh Tuhan, sungguh Luhan malu sekali.

"Jincha?" Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan nakalnya, membuat para tamu lagi-lagi riuh dan ada juga yang menyoraki nakal pada Sehun.

"Aishh..mwoya~" lirih Luhan merajuk dan sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh..lalu seketika ia serius dan mendekat pada wajah Luhan sambil melirih.

"Khiseuhae-do dwae? *)"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, diam tak menjawab. Tetapi ia menutup matanya perlahan seakan mengatakan 'ayo cium aku Sehun-ah'. Melihat itu Sehun pun ikut tersenyum bahagia sambil mendekatkan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka pada bibir Luhan.

Sehun tak ingin mengecupnya, ia memangut bibir Luhan yang selalu saja membuatnya makin tergila-gila di setiap detik. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu tempat yang paling ia favoritkan adalah Bibir kecil berbentuk yang sangat sempurna dengan terlihat sedikit belahan di bagian tengah pada bibir bawah membuat Sehun ingin secepatnya membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya..seutuhnya..selamanya.

Tak perduli semua para tamu yang berada di taman yang luas dengan dekorasi yang indah tersebut hanya bisa bengong, menganga, menatap tak percaya juga menatap datar sambil melirihkan kata 'byeontae' pada Sehun, kenapa? Karena kini ciuman yang seharusnya singkat menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat para wanita juga pria yang berstatus bot hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Sekarang malah Sehun menarik pinggul Luhan merapat pada tubuhnya dan tak lupa dengan telapak tangan kokohnya yang kini bergerilya di punggung ramping Luhan.

"Ehem—"

Itu suara deheman sang pastur, dan untungnya Luhan yang mendengar suara itu juga tersadar lalu menepuk dada Sehun.

Parahnya, Sehun mengira Luhan kehabisan nafas jadi ia memberikan Luhan waktu untuk bernafas, kini ia memiringkan wajahnya ingin menyicipi leher jenjang Luhan.

Luhan pun menahan dada Sehun dan kini pria albino itu menatap pria yang telah menjadi partner sah-nya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga itu dengan keheranan, kenapa Luhan menolaknya?

Tatapan Sehun seakan bertanya 'kenapa?' ..dan si pria bermata rusa itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengarahkan matanya kesebelah kiri agar Sehun sedikit peka.

Syukurnya Sehun pria yang sangat peka setelah bersama Luhan. Ia pun mengikuti kemana arah ekor mata Luhan dan—

"Ow..ehehehe.."

—ia terkekeh malu, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Sungguh ia tak tahan dan telah tergoda. Lalu ia melirik ke sisi para tamu dan semua orang-orang yang ia sayang.

Eomma-nya tentu saja orang yang sedang ngedumel tanpa henti, dan Sehun tahu pasti bahwa eommanya sedang memakinya tanpa suara, sedang Tuan Oh-appa Sehun hanya terkekeh tanpa suara. Yang lain seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo, juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat Sehun yang tidak sabaran.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil alis matanya naik keatas sedang kepalanya memiring meng-isyaratkan untuk—

Grep!

"Kyaaa..Sehuuuuun!!"

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menariknya untuk berlari kearah sang eomma yang menggendong sang cucu. Dengan cepat Sehun merengkuh si bayi yang masih beberapa bulan itu lalu kembali menarik lengan Luhan saat tangan kanannya yang besar telah memeluk erat Hanna si bayi kecil mereka.

Para tamu ada yang melempar kelopak-kelopak bunga yang telah di siapkan dan ada sebagian yang ikut berlari kecil penasaran dengan Sehun yang membawa keluarga kecilnya.

Tak terkecuali ChanBaek juga KaiSo yang mengikuti Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang ikut berlari kearah depan yang ternyata Sehun telah mendorong pelan Luhan agar masuk ke dalam mobil sport yang sengaja di hias untuk Luhan dan Sehun ketika akan pergi berbulan madu setelah menikah juga dua suitcase yang sengaja disiapkan langsung dibagasi untuk keperluan honey moon mereka berdua.

Sorak sorai pun mengiringi kepergian Sehun yang tanpa pamit itu, sebagian tamu tertawa riang dan sebagian lagi hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mereka termasuk keluarga juga para sahabat.

Nyonya Oh menatap terharu kearah kendaraan yang melaju keluar dari gerbang mansion, seketika itu air matanya pun mengalir. Itu bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

Bahagia karena Sehun menemukan teman hidupnya yang tak lain adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Luhan.

"Kita hanya bisa mendo'akan kebahagiaan mereka, benar bukan?" Tuan Oh mengusap lembut air mata istri tercinta-nya lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita yang masih cantik berwajah innocent walau sudah dimakan waktu.

"Eh..yeobo..sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu..dan ini tentang keperluan mereka, tapi apa ya?" Nyonya Oh keras berpikir sambil mengga

Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya lalu dengan cepat membuangnya, sambil memperbaiki helaian rambut istrinya.

"Kau tidak melupakan apapun sayang, tapi dasar memang si Sehun idiot itu saja yang seenaknya mengambil Han—eh maksudku Lauren, jadinya si cantik itu hanya memakai gaun buatanmu tanpa membawa keperluan lainnya."

"AHH..JINCHA..PABOOO-YAAA!!"

Nyonya Oh memekik kesal sampai para tamu yang sedang asik mencicipi hidangan terperanjat dan langsung melihat ke-arahnya. Oh, sungguh Tuan Oh malu sekali dengan sifat istrinya yang reflek tanpa perduli dimana ia berada.

Dan Tuan Oh sangat mengerti dari mana sifat Sehun yang reflek dan tak perduli situasi dan kondisi. Sama persis seperti sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*) dari awal kamu dan sampai selamanya tetap kamu, saat senang atau saat sedih, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

*) kamu milikku.. aku milikmu.

*) bolehkah aku menciummu?

.

.

Pertama-tama.. From the bottom of Luhan butt eh maksudnya.. From the bottom of my heart..sejujurnya sediiiiiih bgt.. Mungkin para reader yg aq cintai gak baca baik-baik awal chapter, karena selalu menantikan hunhan moment, yess?

Tentu saja jawabannya 'Yess' kali ahh thoooorrrrr.. Jonthoooorrr namakuhh..

Ehem... Okay.. Sedihnya begini..

Semua pada nanya' kenapa bisa Kim Ji Won mengenal Luhan sebagai tunangannya Yeonseok..

Kalo mau lihat kenapa bisa Ji Won tau, itu ada di chap 2 di bagian akhir sebelum pesawat meledak yang mereka berkenalan...

Yeonseok memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai tunangannya saat Ji Won ingin melihat foto kebersamaan Yeonseok dan Luhan.

Hayooooo.. Pada lufaaa ato emang ga baca yuaaaaaa xixixixixi...

But its okay.. Waktu aq jadi reader, aq juga begitu, karena tulisannya amburadul aq cma cari momen hunhan doank..tapi ga berani nanya' lagi untuk kedua kali-a, takut dimarahi lagi karena pernah tu kejadian cuma nanya' doank malah di nyinyirin..duhhh sued-diiiihhh aq reeeek..padahal setelah baca chap 4 baru aku tau authornya itu masih smp wuakakakakak..

But don't worry..aq bukan jhon-thoorr yang suka marah2, di baca aja udah sue-neng aq say qiqiqiqiqi... Dah ahh segitu aja curcolnya, ntar pada mo muntah lageehh..

It's time to balas repiuhhh..

-ohluhan07 : ohohohooo..readeeer baruuu.. Ai luph yuuu.. Pokoknya di baca terus yuaaa..baru repiuh itu bukan masalah, yg penting qamyuuu cinta aqyuu eh maksudnya cerita-qyuuu *

-Luhan204 : wuaduuuhhh dedeee' jangan jujur gtu duuunk wkkkk..Sehun emang bakalan nangis lagi untuk selanjutnya, tapi semoga qm ga baper yua sayaaaank.. *

-lulu : omo..omo..#jadi ingat iklan jadul omo biru waktu jaman nge-dot dulu X)

-uahsgb : sabaaaaarrrr..ahhaaaaayyyyy...

-alietha doll : ini-nih..langsung bihun ni jawabnya..daqu juga lagi nyari-nyari gimana ceritanya yang di kremasi itu bukan mayat Yeonseok..but don't worry, be happy dah pokoke..akan aku lakukan segala cara dengan mengeluarkan otakku eh segala inspirasi dari kisah kasih disekolah bersama si dilan..#apalahini?

-Clarence : jangan, sumpahin orang itu berat..biar aku saja..buaaahahahahaha..wuaduuuhhh di cincang..ni dah cepet update..batalin cincang yuaaa..pliiiiiissss..tuuu hunhan udah nikah, bagaimana??? Kita lihat ntar apa yang menimpa hunhan yeaaa eheheh.. #buruankabuuuurrr

-sarah : yuppp.. Tapi.. Badaaaaaiiii pasti berlaluuuuu~ #elahmalahnyanyi

-SyiSehun : yo'iiii..bahagia itu butuh pengorbanan, ayo kita saksikan bagaimana peliknya rumah tangga hunhan ketika si Yeonseok datang ohohoho...

-Feyaliaz307 : dedeeeee...itu caploks-nyaaaaa..ntar rusak lhoooo..tuuuuh,hunhan kita udah nikah..but next Sehun atau Luhan kah yang menangis? Tentu saja Sehun duooooonk.. Wakakakakakak..

-rebaem : noh..Yeonseok noooh..masihhh idup..blon modaaaar..ayo loooooh..Sehun mewek lagi loooooh..

-Hannie222 : Luhan gak goyahh..tapi aq yang goyaaahhh karena ketampanan Yeonseok.. #demenamayangtua

-selynLH7 : ahahahah..biarlah Sehun menderita di kisah ini.. Bisa jadi di kisah selanjutnya Luhan yang menderita ohohohohoho..ni dah next say.

-selunation : maj-a..but i will..ahhaaayyy..pokoke tenang ajaaahh.. Ini YeonHan eh maksudnya HunHan wakakakakak... Makasiiihh ya ucapannyuaaa aseeekkk aseeeeeekkkk.. *

-ForChanBaek614 : BUT MY HUSBAND STILL A LIIIFE..AHAHAHAHAH.. #yahcaploksdahtu

-Nurfadillah : ayo kita baca, serumit apakah hidup hunhan nanti..apakah ada pelakorrr??? Kan lagi ghaooollll.. :D

-hun4han520 : eaaaaaasyyy..caaaalm dooooown..HAHHH.. #kasihnafasnagabiarpingsan. Hunhan udah nikah koq..tapi kita buat ada pelakornya aja yuaaaa..liat aja daaahhh bgimana trik kang yeoooon tercinta mengambil lulu-a Sehun...ohohohoho.. Anyway thanks ya..uhuk..ucapannya..uhuk..aseeekkk..aseeeekkk..

-xiluhan74 : ehehehehe..ma'aciiiihhh..jadi mayuuuu nuyyy..eitttt don't worryyyyy..mereka udah nikah koq, udah sah..tapi kita pakai pelakor niii..kan lagi ngetreeeend ekekekekkekek..

-BB137 : aiaiaiaiaiaaa..ma'aciiiiihhh.. Wuaduuuhh permintaannya ga nahan, minta di tabok beneraaaan.. #sabaaaaaaarrrrr.. Aye udah kepalang cintrong ame hunhan, trus masih banyak ide-ide buat Sehun menderita di kisah yang lain. #ditabok.. Okeeehhh..iniiihhh udahhh lanjutthhhh.. #sokmanjague.

-seluhundeer : apaaahhh? Koq bisaaaahhh? Mana ni authornya.. Minta di tampol karna idupin yang udah modar. #menyamar. Suiippp..udah lanjut ni utk qamyuuu..

Anyway.. Thanks bgt..bgt..ni yang baru baca, baru repiu, baru paporit, baru polow, baru jadi sider juga..pokoke thanks bgt lah udah mau baca n nunggu ni cerita yg ga bgt, sok atuh di repiuh lagi biar eneng jadi cemungud gituuuu..xixixixixi..

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya yuaaaaa *


	23. Chapter 23

Not your's! But mine! Part. 1

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit namja yang baru satu jam yang lalu menjadi suaminya.

"Ayolah sayang..maafkan aku." Sehun memohon sambil memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian Hanna dari lemari dan yah, mereka sekarang berada di apartment milik mereka.

"Kita bisa menitipkan Hanna pada appa dan eomma." Luhan kini dengan kesal mengambil beberapa botol bayi juga memasukkan dua dus susu milik anaknya tercinta.

"Tidak! Aku ingin membawa Hanna serta ke jepang, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya disini sendirian."

"Tapi appa dan eomma bisa menjaga anak kita, sayang!" Ujar Luhan masih menyiapkan keperluan sang baby Hanna.

Sehun melangkah kearah Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku ingin Hanna ada disekitar kita, dan apapun moment yang kita lakukan- aku ingin Hanna ada, dia anak kita kan?" Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan tetapi di pipi setelah mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja sayang, Hanna memang anak kita tapi bagaimana jika ia masih belum boleh naik pesawat? Hanna masih terlalu kecil."

"Kalau Hanna tidak pergi, aku juga tidak, apa lagi kau sayang."

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Terserah kau saja Tuan Oh."

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk Hanna. "Jja..aigoo..gwiyeoptaaa.." Sehun mengganti baju si kecil di dalam bouncer-nya..

-pa..pa..pa..ta—ta—ta..- celoteh si kecil yang sudah memasuki usia empat bulan ini. Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan keponakan yang telah ia anggap anaknya ini. Sangat menggemaskan baby Hanna menarik-narik tali bouncer lembut yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Jadi pergi atau tidak?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan mini suitcase berwarna pink bertuliskan huruf besar 'Hanna', ini Sehun yang memesan langsung dari pabrik S*ip H*p untuk semua keperluan si mungil.

"Tentu saja sayang, dua jam lagi keberangkatan kita dan aku tinggal memasukkan si putri kecil ini..eoh..bayi kecil..poppo..poppo..appa poppo..maj-aaa?" Ujar Sehun sambil sesekali menggoda si kecil yang telah ia angkat dari bouncer, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang begitu terlihat berbeda saat bersama putri kecilnya.

Dalam hati-nya Luhan bersyukur, ia memiliki suami yang menyayanginya juga menyayangi buah hati-nya.

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Narita, Tokyo..

.

Luhan menatap takjub bandara Narita, ia pernah liburan ke jepang waktu kehidupannya masih lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya. Waktu itu Luhan berumur 15 tahun dan Baekhyun berumur 13 tahun. Seminggu setelah kepulangan mereka dari liburanlah Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi yatim piatu. Untungnya saat ini ia tidak berada di bandara Haneda, karena pasti akan mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sayang..ayo.." Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Luhan. "Nanti saja menikmati Tokyo, Yuta sudah menunggu."

"Yuta?" Luhan menatap Sehun heran dan dengan cepat ia sadar bahwa Sehun sebenarnya masih mahasiswa yang belum selesai di negri sakura ini.

"Dia adik kelasku, kau terlalu asik melihat sekitar sampai tidak tahu semua barang kita Yuta yang mengurusnya, sayang."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda mengerti.

"Ah, itu dia.." Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati, takut si kecil di dalam carrier bisa saja terbangun dalam pelukannya. Tangan satunya menggenggam jemari Luhan menariknya pelan ke arah parkiran dimana namja tampan dengan wajah yang khas negri sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Pria yang bernama Yuta itu pun menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. "Luhan-kun, selamat datang di Tokyo."

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "N-ne.." Jawabnya lalu menoleh pada Sehun "Korean?" bisiknya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang, dia Japanese, tapi bisa berbahasa Korea. Aku yang mengajarkannya, katanya mau ikut audisi jadi artis di Seoul- makanya ia meminta aku mengajarkannya."

Luhan ber—oh—ria, lalu tersenyum pada Yuta.

"Woaa..totemo utsukushī.." (*so beautiful.)

Yuta menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip karena sungguh senyuman Luhan sangat indah. Namja bermata rusa itu tak mengerti apa yang Yuta katakan, ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

Sedang Sehun menatap juniornya kesal dan—

PLUK!

"Aw..sakit senpai, kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Yuta mengusap bagian kepala belakangnya yang di tepuk Sehun tadi.

"Watashi wa shitto shite imasu!"

Pekik Sehun yang mengatakan ia sangat cemburu dengan kata-kata Yuta.

Karena merasa bersalah dan canggung, Yuta beralih pada makhluk manis di dalam pelukan Sehun, tepatnya di dalam carrier berwarna pink lembut.

"Senpai, kau memiliki putri yang sangat cantik. Siapa namanya?"

Sehun pun langsung tersenyum. "Ya, dia putri-ku tersayang, namanya Oh Hanna."

"Wuooaa.. Hanna-chaaan..Kirei.."

Sehun memicingkan lagi matanya.."Aishh!" Ia mengangkat lengannya seakan ingin memukul lagi dan Yuta dengan cepat menghindar dan memekik—

"Gomen'nasai!!"

—agar Sehun tidak marah lagi.

"Aaahh..sudah..sudah, antarkan kami ke Mandarin Oriental sekarang juga, oh iya..apa kau sudah memesan kamar yang aku inginkan memakai namaku?"

"CHEK!!" Pekiknya kuat sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanan.

Sehun agak berjengit mendengar Yuta memekik dengan keras. Untungnya ia telah menutupi dengan cepat kedua telinga putri kecilnya. "Yak! Kau mau mati? Aish!!" Sekali lagi Sehun membuat mimik tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Maaf..maaf senpai, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Yuta berulangkali menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, sambil membuka pintu mobil di bagian belakang dan mempersilahkan Luhan juga Sehun agar masuk kedalam.

Luhan yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa terkekeh tanpa tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Ia pun masuk kedalam Jeep Rubicon Wrangler merah milik Yuta dan mengucapkan 'thank you setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Luhan setelah mereka sampai di kamar hotel Mandarin Oriental sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap Luhan-nya, yeah beberapa jam yang lalu pria bermata rusa ini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Untuk kalian berdua aku tidak akan pernah lelah." Ujar Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata elang sebelah kanannya.

Tatapan itu sungguh membuat Luhan tersipu malu lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Sini, aku bantu membukakan Carrier, biarkan Hanna tidur di ranjang." Dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka pengait bagian belakang dan Sehun menahannya di bagian depan agar Hanna tetap dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang cinta ke dua-nya Sehun yang masih terlelap, di letakkan hati-hati diatas ranjang. Sambil Luhan meletakkan kedua bantal guling di tiap sisi kanan dan kiri si mungil agar ia merasa nyaman dan tak lupa memiringkan sedikit tubuh Hanna, membuat tidurnya makin terlelap.

Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Hanna. "Ahh, anakku yang cantik." Bisiknya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Luhan yang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dia cantik seperti ibu-nya."

Lirihan Sehun membuat Luhan merengut. "Aku tampan Sehun-ah.." Ia pun mem-pout-kan bibir plum-nya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati Luhan yang berada di bagian pinggir ranjang King size tersebut, lalu mengecup lembut sambil memangut sedikit bibir bagian bawah milik pasangan sah-nya ini.

"Tidak sayang, kau cantik.." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang tak berjarak dari bibir Luhan, lagi Sehun mengecup pelan permukaan bibir Luhan. "..dan kau milikku sekarang.." Gumamnya lagi dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan kokohnya pada pipi Luhan lalu mencium lama pada kening pria yang telah menjadi pasangan sah-nya ini.

"Mau ikut tour singkat?" Tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan tas selempangnya diatas sofa besar.

"Tou—mwo? Tour singkat?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Luhan kearah ruang tamu, dan ini benar-benar membuat Luhan takjub. "Terkejut? Aku juga." Ujar Sehun menarik Luhan kearah sofa unik yang terdapat di dalam kamar hotel tersebut, benar-benar indah.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan lalu ia pun ikut duduk, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia berbaring diatas paha Luhan dengan memandang dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini bersamamu sampai kita tua nanti." Ucapan Sehun membuat hati Luhan terasa damai dan nyaman.

"Aku juga.." Ujar Luhan sambil membelai surai suaminya. "Aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya." Lanjutnya lagi dan menunduk mengecup dahi Sehun, lalu kedua mata, hidung bangirnya dan terakhir bibir tipis namun penuh milik suami tampannya itu.

Luhan terperanjat saat Sehun kembali menariknya lagi, dan kini kearah pintu berwarna baby brown. Disisi bagian kanan kamar, terdapat pintu dan Luhan membukanya. Belum selesai dengan keindahan kamar juga pemandangan, kini Luhan di suguhkan dengan kamar mandi yang luas dengan bathtup besar dengan shower yang terpisah.

"Kita bisa mandi dan bercinta disini." Bisik Sehun seduktif sambil mengecup daun telinga Luhan.

"Oh Sehun! Stop it!" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun sedikit menggigit daun telinganya.

"Ohow.. No.. Oh Luhan." Kini Sehun mengecup perpotongan leher Luhan lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yang kini bersandar di pundak Sehun.

"Sementara Hanna tertidur, mau mandi bersama?"

Oh tidak, kenapa Sehun lagi dan lagi berbisik di telinganya dengan suara yang menurut Luhan sangat dalam dan berat, seakan Sehun sedang menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sehun kembali menarik pinggang kecil Luhan, suami cantiknya.

"Mandi bersama?" Tanya Luhan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun, karena Luhan kini bertanya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu berujar "Ne, mandi bersama..mau ya~?" Mendengar Sehun yang seperti merengek, membuat Luhan tersenyum sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang masih merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

Ia pun mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "Ayo, mandi bersama." Luhan kini mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan aku akan menyiapkan semuanya.." Lirih Sehun sambil memainkan hidung bangirnya dengan hidung bangir suami cantiknya.

Pelukan itu pun terlepas dan Sehun masih sempat menepuk bokong Luhan dengan cepat, membuat si pria cantik itu mendelik kesal sambil tersenyum.

Sedang Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya berkali-kali.

Melihat itu Luhan mengatakan 'pervert' tanpa suara lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh dan kini menarik dasi kupu-kupunya lalu membuka jas yang masih ia pakai dengan menggantungkannya di dekat pintu pada gantungan pakaian, setelah itu ia membuka dua kancing kemejanya pada bagian atas dan membuka kancing pada lengan kanan dan kiri lalu menariknya sampai siku.

Selagi menunggu Luhan, ia memutar dua keran sambil menyentuh air yang mengalir di dalam bathtub apakah hangatnya sudah pas, setelah puas ia pun mengambil sabun mandi dan menuangkannya agar sabun menyatu dengan air. Tak perduli dengan kemejanya yang basah, Sehun terus saja membiarkan air sampai penuh sambil memandang pemandangan kota.

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Tokyo Hotel bintang lima yang sangat indah.

Sehun mengatakan Hotel ini berada di kawasan Nihonbashi, di jantung kota Tokyo, kamar yang luas dan mewah yang menampilkan keindahan pemandangan kota. Stasiun Subway Mitsukoshimae dan Stasiun KAI Shin-Nihonbashi terhubung dengan hotel secara langsung.

Luhan menatap jendela lebar di setiap bagian yang di desain elegan, seakan memperlihatkan estetika jepang yang menginspirasi. Semua fasilitas di dalam kamar sangat indah dan mewah. Setelah selesai membuka semua yang ada pada tubuhnya dan hanya memakai bathrobe saja, seketika tubuh Luhan merespon agak canggung. Jantungnya pun ikut berdebar kuat, mengingat ia akan mandi bersama..oh Tuhan, Luhan akan mandi bersama Sehun, suami tampannya.

Melihat kearah Hanna yang sesekali bergerak mengubah posisi, entah kenapa si kecil ini betah sekali tidur berlama-lama, apakah memang sangat empuk sampai ia lupa diri? Luhan tersenyum menatap putri cantiknya, menarik selimut khusus bayi yang ia bawa agar Hanna terasa lebih hangat.

Luhan menarik nafasnya entah sudah berapa kali, tapi setelah memperbaiki selimut Hanna, ia pun melangkah pelan kearah pintu berwarna baby brown. Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, ia mengatur helaan nafasnya juga detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu. Luhan pun membuka knop pintu perlahan. Pemandangan kota memang terlihat sangat indah tetapi pemandangan dengan Sehun yang bersandar dengan permukaan kemeja yang basah kuyup di bagian dadanya, sekilas terlihat bagian kokoh yang selalu menjadi tempat Luhan bersandar dalam segala kondisi dan otot perut yang berbentuk, sangat Luhan ingat karena otot perut itu tempat Luhan selalu meletakkan telapak tangannya jika Sehun sedang merengkuhnya dalam situasi apapun.

Sehun tersenyum saat memandang Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ke wajah pemilik mata rusa suami cantiknya. Sehun suka, sangat suka..wajah malu-malu suami cantiknya, membuatnya ingin melahap hidup-hidup pria yang ada dihadapannya ini, tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi..Sehun bukan kanibal dan bagaimana dia hidup nantinya jika Luhan-nya tak ada di sisinya. Lebih baik dia mati saja.

"Se—Sehun..?"

Luhan terasa gugup saat Sehun membuka kancing kemeja basahnya satu per satu.

"Kita akan mandi, tentu saja aku harus melepaskan semua pakaianku."

"Se..semua?"

Sehun terkekeh, "tentu saja.."

"O-oo..heehe..iya, kau benar..lepaskan saja."

Sehun memahami apapun, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menunggunya salah tingkah. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan malu-malu seperti itu, apakah ini karena bulan madu mereka? Oh tentu saja, karena mereka belum saling berbagi apapun selain ciuman setelah Luhan sadar.

Siapa yang tidak sabar menjamah Luhan? Tentu saja Sehun. Bukan karena mesum atau pervert seperti yang selalu yang lain katakan. Tapi ini hanyalah sekedar kepuasan memiliki seutuhnya seorang Luhan dan hanya Sehun sajalah yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Saat Sehun membuka kemejanya, ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. "Ehem.." Sehun berdehem menahan senyumnya sambil membuka kemejanya sambil mengerling kearah Luhan.

Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah Sehun juga akan segera melepaskan celananya? Aughh..tentu saja ia akan melepaskan itu, mereka akan mandi bersama. Luhan mengibaskan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hawa disekitarnya serasa panas. Luhan berkeringat. Ya Tuhan, tolong Luhan.

Sret!

Ah..Sehun akan melepaskan celananya, entah kenapa Luhan berbalik cepat kearah pintu keluar. Sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada pintu. Sebenarnya ia kesal sekali, merasa Sehun sedang mengusilinya dengan membuka semua yang ia pakai secara perlahan seakan-akan Sehun ing—

"Luhan.."

Lihatlah, tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak karena Sehun kini menyentuh pundaknya dan ketika ia ingin berbalik Sehun menahannya. "Jangan berbalik..biarkan seperti ini."

Pikiran Luhan kalut, bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sudah melepaskan semua yang ia pakai? Entahlah.

Sehun hanya terus memegang kedua pundaknya dan membawa Luhan kearah bathtub yang sudah di penuhi air hangat yang berbusa.

Luhan membiarkan kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggulnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka ikatan pada bathrobe milik Luhan. Entah Sehun mendengar atau tidak, sekarang Luhan sedang berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Sehun sungguh-sungguh ingin Luhan mengingat setiap detilnya apa yang ia lakukan.

Seperti membuka baju handuknya dengan sensual seperti ini. Walau Sehun berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi sentuhan tangannya di kulit Luhan sangat terasa, karena Sehun membantunya melepaskan bathrobe sambil bersentuhan dengan kulit putihnya. Sesekali Luhan merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Sehun juga kecupan panas di sekitar pundaknya beberapa kali.

Apa yang Luhan lakukan? Ia hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati perlakuan dari suami tampannya.

Setelah Sehun melepaskan bathrobe yang Luhan pakai ia pun berbisik lirih. "Masuklah..airnya masih hangat."

Ia mengikuti apa yang Sehun katakan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran bathtub.

Luhan menikmati betapa hangat dan pas-nya air di dalam bathtub, ia menutup matanya sambil sesekali memainkan busa pada permukaan kulitnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang menggantungkan bathrobe miliknya di gantungan belakang pintu. Luhan melihat Sehun hanya memakai trunks, celana dalam yang terlihat seperti boxer tetapi pendek dan sangat ketat.

Luhan rasanya ingin menjerit melihat pantat Sehun yang bulat juga sungguh, sangat mengagumkan.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik agar Sehun tidak mengetahui apa yang ia lihat. Luhan merasa ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana jika ia menyentuhnya, owh..Luhan menggeleng ribut kepalanya. Sehun melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kau siap?"

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun berada di belakangnya dan tidak masuk di dalam bathtub. Ia menoleh, "maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tampan lagi dan lagi, membuat Luhan meleleh. "Tentu saja mandi bersamaku."

"Ss..Sehun.." Luhan terbata saat Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam bathtub sambil membelai dadanya.

"Relax Luhan, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu."

"B-baiklah.." Ujarnya canggung.

Sehun membelai seluruh permukaan dada juga perut rata Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar relax dan meletakkan kepalanya pada permukaan bathtub yang datar. Melihat itu Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan dari atas sangat dalam walau sedetik.

Ia melanjutkan lagi memijat pundak Luhan dan sekali lagi memangut bibir Luhan dan dibalas oleh pria bermata rusa yang sedang asik menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Luhan mendesah nikmat saat Sehun menekan kedua putingnya. Sungguh desahan Luhan itu membuat milik Sehun membesar sedikit demi sedikit. Ditambah kini Luhan membiarkan jemari Sehun menyusuri lekukan kekerasannya di dalam air.

Seakan mengerti, Luhan membuka kedua paha mulusnya agar Sehun lebih leluasa memainkan miliknya.

Baiklah, Sehun sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Ia membuka celananya karena sudah mulai terasa sempit. Sebelum masuk kedalam bathtub, Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan lalu duduk sebentar di pinggir bathtub. Ya Tuhan, Luhan melihatnya. Luhan melihat bagaimana milik Sehun yang keras kini menegang di hadapannya.

Sehun tahu saat ini pandangan Luhan terus saja melihat kearah penisnya. Tak perduli wajah Luhan memerah kini, Sehun pun seakan membuka lebar paha miliknnya sambil memasukkan perlahan kaki kanannya pada bathtub.

Sehun suka mata rusa itu yang terus saja memandang miliknya. Dengan bangganya Sehun terus saja memperlihatkan kekerasannya pada Luhan yang kini berkali-kali menelan ludahnya.

Luhan tersadar saat Sehun menyentuh miliknya lagi di dalam air, dan matanya menoleh pada mata elang Sehun yang terlihat sangat terbakar dan berhasrat.

Astaga, Luhan harus bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam bathtub lalu menarik tubuh Luhan agar bersandar padanya.

Luhan mengikuti dan berakhir bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati bibir Sehun yang kini mencium bibir atasnya. Manis dan terasa panas berhasrat.

Ia tak melepaskan pangutan itu, karena Sehun terus saja memberi kecupan, hisapan dan jilatan pada bibir plum milik Luhan.

Luhan sangat menikmatinya, perpaduan antara ciuman tulus, panas dan manis menjadi satu, di tambah kini tangan Sehun sedang melakukan gerakan naik turun pada miliknya.

Luhan hanya bisa melenguh dalam ciumannya. Menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun. Dua puluh menit sudah mereka saling membersihkan diri dan saling menyentuh, kini Luhan yang beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tanpa memakai handuk, Luhan menarik Sehun juga untuk keluar dari bathtub. Sehun hanya mengikuti sambil terus menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Pantat indah milik Luhan.

Seketika Luhan berbalik dan mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu ia menarik suami tampannya lagi kearah ranjang yang terdapat dua handuk yang ia siapkan diatas ranjang itu.

Sehun tersenyum mengerti saat Luhan memberikan handuk putih itu. Mereka saling membersihkan diri dengan Sehun mengusap pelan tubuh Luhan begitu juga Luhan yang mengusap lembut tubuh Sehun. Sesekali Sehun mengecup dan memangut dalam bibir Luhan yang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Sehun sambil terus mengecup bibir Luhan tanpa henti.

"Nado.." Jawab Luhan cepat karena sedikit kesempatan untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan memperdalam pangutannya sambil terus mengusap tubuh Luhan yang masih basah. Setelah merasa cukup Sehun masih terus memangut bibir manis Luhan sambil menghempas handuk yang ia pegang dan terus menikmati usapan yang dilakukan Luhan pada tubuhnya.

Kini Sehun menarik handuk yang Luhan pegang lalu membuangnya dilantai. Ia menggenggam jemari lentik suami cantiknya dan mengarahkan pada kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Akhh..shh.." Sehun melenguh pelan saat Luhan meremat kekerasannya sambil terus melakukan gerakan seakan memijat sesekali memutar. Sehun menikmati itu sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sungguh menyiksa tapi sangatlah nikmat. Luhan melakukan lagi pemijatan maju-mundurnya melakukan dengan lembut walau penuh penekanan. Sehun sangat menyukai perlakuan Luhan yang seperti ini. Membuatnya makin bisa mengontrol ejakulasinya.

Sehun merasa Luhan melakukan pemijatan tantra walau ini bukan seksi pemijatan tantra. Kenapa? Karena dalam tantra tidak ada yang namanya penetrasi dan mengulum seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Karena Sehun tidak tahu kapan Luhan sudah berlutut tepat di hadapan kejantanannya.

"Ohh..ya..babyhh.." Sekali lagi Sehun meracau frustasi dengan nikmat yang tiada tara. Bagaimana tidak jika yang mengulum kekerasannya kini adalah bibir indah suami cantiknya.

"Mmhh~" Luhan melenguh dalam kulumannya dan sial-nya Sehun makin tersiksa mendengar suara indah suami cantiknya.

"Luhaaanhh~"

Sehun mendesah memanggil suami cantiknya saat Luhan mempercepat kulumannya pada ujung kepala kejantanannya, Luhan benar-benar menyiksa suami tampannya dengan kenikmatan.

Lidah Luhan terus saja berputar-putar diujung lubang kecil ereksi suami tampannya, lalu kembali melahap setengah batang milik Sehun, tak berdaya itulah yang pria albino itu rasakan saat ini.

Sehun pun melihat sendiri bagaimana batangnya keluar masuk dengan cepat dan panas.

Seketika tubuh Luhan tersentak saat Sehun menariknya cepat agar beranjak. "Hhh.." Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Please, sayanghh..jangan membuat aku keluar sekarang di bibirmu itu..ohh Luhanhh..mmhmm.."

Sehun menarik pinggang suami cantiknya dan menempelkan bibir miliknya pada bibir Luhan. Ciuman Sehun yang menuntut dan terkesan frustasi membuat tubuh mereka makin menyatu, Sehun meremas dua bongkahan yang bulat sempurna milik Luhan sambil bibirnya terus saja memangut habis bibir cantik nan merah milik Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itupun mencengkram surai milik suami tampannya karena bibirnya digigit lebih keras dan sensual, Sehun sangat gemas menikmati bibir Luhan. Rasanya tak ingin berhenti memangut bibir itu, tapi harus ia hentikan ketika Luhan menahan lengan Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Oh..shit!" Sehun terengah dan tak ingin tinggal diam, ia menyerang leher Luhan, menggigit, menghisap serta menjilat tanpa henti. Luhan merasa akan dikuasai oleh Sehun kini. Ciuman sangat basah pada perpotongan leher Luhan terus saja Sehun lakukan. Tak perduli Luhan merasa nyaman atau tidak, yang pasti Sehun terus saja menghisap leher jenjang Luhan memberikan tanda yang kontras pada kulitnya.

"Aku mohon jangan hentikan ini Luhanhh.." Erangnya di sela-sela hisapannya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat tak bisa berkata-kata. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mungil Luhan terangkat dan Sehun membawanya pada sofa besar di dekat dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota. Ia membaringkan tubuh indah Luhan pada permukaan sofa dengan Luhan berusaha menggapai pundak Sehun saat bibir tipis milik suami tampannya menyusuri dadanya sampai tubuhnya membusung ke depan sangking nikmat yang tiada tara dan gerakan itu membuat Sehun merasakan kekerasan Luhan yang mengenai perutnya.

Seakan panas, Sehun pun mengerang terangsang saat kaki Luhan sebelah kanan sedikit terangkat mengenai miliknya yang keras, mengusap pelan dan pasti membuat Sehun mengerang diantara ciuman manisnya pada dada Luhan dan makin turun kearah pusarnya. Sehun melakukan gerakan memutar pada lidahnya di perpotongan perut Luhan dan meninggalkan kecupan manis yang ia lakukan berkali-kali membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat tubuhnya makin membusung seperti busur kembali dan lagi-lagi Sehun merasakan tonjolan milik Luhan terus saja mengenai tubuhnya.

Sehun melenguh saat sensasi karena gesekan yang Luhan lakukan pada ereksinya, tubuh yang terangsang dan berkeringat hebat membuatnya hilang kendali. Kecupan yang Sehun lakukan pun semakin turun. Inti dari semua foreplay yang Sehun lakukan adalah melihat Luhan membentangkan kedua kaki yang indah di hadapannya.

Luhan terengah dan terasa malu saat Sehun menatapnya intens, walau Luhan membiarkan Sehun merekam setiap detail tubuhnya, ia tahu sekarang suami tampannya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berlaku kasar padanya. Bagaimana Luhan mengetahuinya? Karena kini Sehun sedang menekan kuat kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua paha Luhan agar ia dapat melihat semua yang dimiliki oleh suami cantiknya.

Dengan mata rusa yang terlihat sayu, Luhan melihat Sehun mengangkat kaki kirinya dan meletakkannya pada pundak kokoh itu, sambil tak lepas menatap suami cantiknya..Sehun mulai melunjurkan lidahnya memulai jilatan sensual lalu mencium perlahan. Lidahnya terus saja bermain hingga kepermukaan paha suami cantiknya sampai Luhan tersentak seakan bergetar menggigil menerima perlakuan Sehun. Bersyukurlah kamar itu sangat nyaman, hingga takkan terdengar desahan dan decapan dari keduanya di telinga si bayi mungil yang terus mengukir mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan seakan ingin menggapai apapun agar bisa menahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat Sehun kembali memberikan sensasi jilatan pada ujung reproduksinya sambil mengusap halus skrotum miliknya, terima kasih pada Sehun karena Luhan kini menggila dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Saat Sehun memainkan lidahnya membalas apa yang Luhan lakukan tadi, ia pun melakukan gerakan memutar pada ujung lubang urinate miliknya.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada bagian ini.." Erang Sehun sambil terus melakukan jilatan dan melahap milik Luhan. "Kau ingat sayang.." Di sela bisikan yang dapat Luhan dengar Sehun terus saja melakukan kuluman keluar masuk dengan cepat dan liar. "Kau ingat?" Tanya-nya lagi pada Luhan yang masih saja berusaha menjawab tetapi tak mampu karena tersiksa dengan permainan Sehun yang membuatnya terus dikuasai hingga ia pasrah dan tak berdaya lagi.

"Akh..yeaaahh..aku..iyaa..aku ingat semua Se-akhh.." Luhan menjerit tak bisa menahan kenikmatannya, membuat ia tersiksa dengan keinginan yang lebih lagi.

Selagi Luhan menikmati perlakuan Sehun, ia tak menyadari Sehun telah melepaskan kuluman pada ereksinya dan kini ia membuka tas yang ia letakkan tadi di sofa sisi belakangnya. Ternyata ia telah mempersiapkan lubricant dan kondom tipis untuk ia pakai.

Luhan menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang memakai kondom nan tipis itu, akan tetapi mata Sehun terus menatap lekat kearah Luhan, suami cantiknya. Seketika mata mereka bertemu pandang membuat Luhan membuang pandangannya saat Sehun menyeringai nakal padanya.

Tetapi Luhan kembali menoleh saat terdengar bunyi pelumas yang dikeluarkan Sehun dari dalam tube, dan itu sungguh sangat banyak. Ia mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusap lembut pada ereksinya sampai keujung.

Sedikit lagi Sehun mengeluarkan isi tube itu lalu seketika Luhan merasa berjengit saat merasakan pelumas dingin yang dioleskan lembut pada kerutannya, banyak sekali. Sesaat matanya tertutup, entah jari telunjuk atau jari tengah milik Sehun kini mencoba dengan pelan menerobos agar masuk lebih dalam pada satu-satunya lubang milik Luhan yang sangat Sehun suka.

Luhan merintih menahan suaranya, ia tersiksa akan rasa sedikit sakit tapi sungguh nikmat, Sehun terus menembus lubang itu perlahan dengan jari yang mana itu Luhan tak perduli. Sehun mengetahui Luhan merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, ia pun merangkak keatas tubuh Luhan dengan terus saja menyodokkan jarinya dengan pelan dan menggoda sambil meraup bibir suami cantiknya untuk pengalihan.

Luhan mengerang dalam ciumannya yang menuntut. Tetapi Sehun melepaskan semua dan Luhan terlihat merintih kecewa saat Sehun juga menarik jarinya dari lubang milik Luhan.

"Aku..a-aku.." Sehun serasa tak mampu berkata-kata, tetapi ia menarik Luhan agar beranjak dan bergantian dengan tubuhnya yang duduk bersandar disofa.

Awalnya Luhan kebingungan, tetapi ia mengerti saat Sehun menarik pinggulnya dan membuka paha Luhan dengan lebar membuat paha mereka menyatu dan Luhan terlihat berlutut diatasnya, sambil memompa kekerasannya sendiri. Ia ingin Luhan berada diatasnya dan memulai permainan inti.

Sebelum Luhan mulai, sempat-sempatnya Sehun mengulum penis Luhan sebentar. "Aku suka rasa milikmu, begitu nikmat..luhanhh.."

Balasan yang Sehun dapatkan hanya desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama, Sehun menuntun pinggul Luhan untuk turun dengan Luhan yang membantu mengarahkan kejantanan Sehun ke kerutan miliknya.

Sehun mengerang tertahan dan Luhan merintih saat ia menduduki penis besar Sehun yang kini telah bersarang perlahan pada lubang pelepasannya. Luhan yang ingin membuat Sehun puas dengan perlakuannya pun menekan kebawah agar milik suami tampannya masuk lebih dalam lagi sampai membuat Sehun mendesis tajam.

Melihat itu Luhan tersenyum puas karena Sehun kini menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam erangannya yang bisa membangunkan si kecil.

Luhan yang mencoba mendesah pelan pun berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak kelepasan menikmati gerakan yang ia lakukan diatas Sehun kini.

Gerakan Luhan yang naik turun diatasnya membuai Sehun dan membuat ia serasa gila dengan kenikmatan. Ia mengerang dan menggeram saat Luhan melakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

Tak ingin diam saja, ia memeluk pinggul Luhan dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi sampai Luhan..

"Aaahh.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar suami cantiknya mengerang cukup panjang dan dalam. Itu tandanya ia mampu sampai pada titik manis Luhan. Dengan tak lupa membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya ia berusaha menggapai puting Luhan dengan lidahnya seakan memutar lalu menghisapnya penuh nafsu.

"Yea..baby..yea..like that..rrhhh.." Sehun meracau menikmati gerakan Luhan yang seakan-akan mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Itu tak masalah untuk Sehun. Karena dia ingin Luhan yang akan keluar pertama kalinya. Ia bisa menahannya sampai Luhan keluar. Kalau perlu berkali-kali.

Oh..Luhan benar-benar terlihat panas dalam pandangannya.

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun memeluknya erat dan menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuannya. Seakan memutar kini dengan posisi yang terbalik tetapi dengan Luhan yang setengah bersandar pada sofa dan Sehun yang berada diatasnya menatap kearahnya dengan mata sayu tetapi berkilat. Dada bidang Sehun terlihat naik-turun karena terengah hebat menahan gairahnya.

Sekejap Sehun menarik pinggulnya sedikit mengeluarkan ereksinya lalu maju menekan lebih dalam miliknya pada lubang pelepasan suami cantiknya. Tanpa membuka matanya, Sehun menikmati gerakan yang ia lakukan sambil menggeram, meracau dengan bahasa ibu-nya.

"Ouhh..yeah..joha..eumhh.."

Mata sayu berkabut itu pun merasakan nikmat yang melambung tinggi saat pinggulnya terus saja menghentak maju-mundur dengan tak melepaskan pandangannya pada suami cantiknya.

"Ahh..ah..neomu joha.." Sekali lagi Sehun meracau dengan wajah yang menengadah keatas menikmati sempitnya milik Luhan. Lalu pandangannya turun pada suami cantiknya yang sedang berusaha terus mengatur nafas karena hentakan yang ia lakukan.

"Joha? Ahh.."

Sehun bertanya..sedang Luhan hanya mengangguk mengelinjang nikmat atas perlakuan Sehun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat senyum tipis dan nakal tertoreh di bibir tipis Sehun, melihat suami cantiknya terlihat nikmat dan tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Seketika Sehun berhenti bergerak dan tubuhnya ia condongkan ke bawah perlahan lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekejap dan menikmati terpaan nafas Luhan yang panas dibibirnya. Rasanya begitu sempurna dan menakjubkan saat ia melihat orang yang ia cintai juga menatapnya penuh cinta.

"I love you Luhan.." Ujarnya, membuat jantung Luhan makin berdetak kencang. "I love looking in you eyes...I love your body.." Ucapnya lagi pelan sambil membelai perut rata Luhan, bagian yang secara sadar membuatnya gila. "Your nose..your lips..i love too.." Ungkapan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum cantik dan membiarkan Sehun menyentuh hidung juga bibirnya.

"I'm just crazy about you." Luhan menutup matanya saat Sehun mengucapkan kata indah itu sambil meraba kedua puting miliknya. "I can't imagine without you..I can't—"

"Hsss..." Luhan menghentikan racauan Sehun dengan jari telunjuk yang melekat kini dibibir suami tampannya. "Just stop and ride me like you do.. I will never leave you.. I promise..cause I love you too, my baby boy.." Kini Luhan yang mengecup bibirnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bokong Sehun sambil meremasnya sensual, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi makin jatuh cinta dengan suami cantiknya.

Perlahan Sehun menarik pinggulnya dan kembali membenamkannya dengan menekan perlahan. Melihat Luhan dengan menutup mata menikmati sensasi penetrasi yang ia lakukan sudah tentu ia tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi membuat suami cantiknya orgasme.

"Ahh..lebih cepat Se..hun.."

Seakan merengek, Luhan terdengar bergairah saat Sehun kembali bergerak perlahan tapi mendamba.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan..ahh..ahh.."

Desahan yang sangat sempurna juga indah di pendengaran Sehun. Ingin mendengar lagi, ia pun kembali menghentakkan miliknya sambil merasakan nikmatnya rektum milik suami cantiknya yang telah memijat miliknya dengan rasa nikmat yang tak ternilai. Sehun ikut mendesah dan mengerang saat Luhan kembali terdengar merengek dan putus asa oleh sensasi gerakan intens yang Sehun berikan.

Sulit rasanya memberikan penjelasan bagaimana rasa yang ada di antara mereka berdua, satunya menerima dengan erangan yang sulit diartikan, dan satunya lagi terus memberi rasa nikmat yang tentu saja ada timbal-balik dengan ikut frustasi, mengerang dan mendesah merasakan bagaimana miliknya terus saja di remas menyelimuti dengan rasa hangat yang mendebarkan.

Sisi kelembutan Sehun lama-kelamaan hilang dan mengambil alih permainan dengan gerakan yang makin kacau dan tidak teratur. Tanpa sadar Luhan merasakan pergolakan yang disebut ingin klimaks dari pangkal miliknya. Desahannya makin tak menentu karena gerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat seakan ingin mengejar puncaknya. Luhan pun tak tinggal hanya diam menerima, ia pun bergerak mengikuti irama yang berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun. Bergerak bersama dalam tarian erotis nan panas, Luhan yang merengek nikmat juga Sehun dengan desahan kacaunya.

Sampai akhirnya si tampan mengerang seperti binatang buas yang puas menemukan mangsanya akibat ledakan klimaks yang ia dapatkan. Sama seperti Luhan juga yang kini ikut mengerang menikmati klimaks-nya.

Tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang kini berangsur lemas di dalam rektum suami cantiknya, Sehun langsung mengukung Luhan dan mencium, melumat kasar bibir Luhan, lalu ia melepaskan penyatuannya perlahan dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai dingin sambil menutup matanya menikmati orgasme yang ia dapatkan. Dalam hati ia meracau akan memintanya lagi dan lagi. Luhan sungguh nikmat dan Sehun tak akan melepaskannya sampai ia mati.

'Pa..pa..pa..tatata..tata..taaa..'

Mata Sehun terbuka, ia mengenal suara indah itu. Luhan pun berusaha bangun walau agak susah karena masih lemas.

"Putriku sudah bangun ternyata.." Lirih Sehun dengan suara seraknya dan terkekeh melihat Luhan yang berusaha bangun karena lelah. "Biar aku saja, istirahatlah." Sehun menepuk pelan paha suami cantiknya lalu menarik pelan kondom yang ia pakai tadi, berjalan perlahan sambil membuang benda tersebut ke tong sampah, mencuci tangan di wastafel terdekat dan mengambil boxer miliknya lalu memakainya cepat dengan terus melangkah kearah si mungil cantik yang sudah terbangun sambil menggigit selimut miliknya.

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

.

Ji Won menyuap pelan bubur kedalam mulut Yeonseok yang terlihat enggan menelan makanan bertekstur benyek tersebut. Tetapi sang yeoja memaksa dan ingin Yeonseok cepat sembuh.

"A..ku ti..dak ma..u la..gih!" Tolaknya.

Suara Yeonseok yang serak dan terbata-bata membuat Ji Won ingin tertawa, tetapi ia mencoba mengulum senyum.

"Ke..napa kau ter..senyum?" Tanya Yeonseok saat ia melihat Ji Won sekilas terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Oppa..kau bilang ingin cepat sembuh dan ingin segera pulang, tapi lihat dirimu.." Tunjuk Ji Won pada Yeonseok setelah meletakkan bubur yang tersisa setengah mangkuk. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat, dan tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang saaaaangat lama." Lanjut Ji Won sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Yeonseok.

Wajah pucat itu pun berusaha tersenyum melihat ekspresi yeoja yang berjanji menjaganya sampai sembuh ini. Mata tajamnya menatap kedalam mata yeoja cantik itu, dan tentu saja membuat si yeoja salah tingkah sambil berdehem menutupi perasaan canggungnya sambil menatap kearah lain dan mengusap dahinya yang tak gatal.

"Kau can..tik.."

Seketika Ji Won mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yeonseok. Demi Tuhan, jantungnya terdengar kacau sekarang.

"Se..harus..nyah kau ber..temu ke..kasih mu, bu..kan menja..gaku di..sinihhh.."

Ji Won menutup matanya sambil menyembunyikan mimik wajahnya yang kecewa, sambil merapikan selimut yang Yeonseok pakai.

"Kau menyelamatkanku, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh, oppa." Ujar Ji Won yang kini mengambil air putih dan beberapa pil yang harus Yeonseok minum.

Yeonseok tersenyum lagi mata sayunya terlihat mengantuk dan lelah setelah meminum obat yang Ji Won berikan. "Bu..kan tang..gung ja..wabmuhh, hu..bungihh Lu..hanhh.." Suaranya makin serak tersenggal.

Sungguh, Ji Won ingin menangis rasanya mendengar itu, tapi kenyataannya memang Luhan adalah kekasih Yeonseok. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia harus mengatakan bahwa Luhan telah menikah dengan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Oppa yakin? Apakah Luhan akan menunggu oppa?"

Sebenarnya Yeonseok juga tidak yakin, tapi dalam hatinya ia percaya bahwa Luhan menunggunya. Lagi pula ia sekarang masih hidup dan akan kembali sehat seperti dulu.

Sudah tentu Luhan menunggunya dengan setia karena mayatnya tidak ada.

Benarkah itu? Yeonseok memang tidak tahu kenyataan yang terjadi. Dalam pikirannya hanyalah Luhan. Selamanya.

"Ten..tu sa..jahh.." Ujarnya pasti.

"Oppa, sudahlah.. Istirahatlah.. Oppa harus kembali kuat dan jangan banyak pikiran, ne.." Ji Won membantu Yeonseok tidur sambil membenarkan bantal agar namja itu terasa nyaman.

Yeonseok pun menutup matanya perlahan, beristirahat. Ji Won mengambil remot tv dan menekan tombol 'off'.

Ji Won menatap dalam wajah pucat yang terlihat tampan itu, ia menghela panjang nafasnya dan membuangnya cepat.

"Andai saja kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi, oppa.. Masihkah kau mengharapkannya?" Bisik Ji Won lirih, lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan warna list cream dengan putih yang mendominasi.

Setelah pintu ia tutup perlahan, tubuhnya pun bersandar pada dinding disisi pintu. Ji Won menutup matanya dan seketika mengalir air matanya yang ia tahan dari tadi. Menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengungkapkan semua yang terjadi? Dan ini salahku..tolong aku Tuhan.' Lirihnya dalam hati, Ji Won sungguh merasa bersalah. Selain mencintai Yeonseok, ia pun ikut andil dalam pernikahan yang terjadi antara Luhan dan pria bernama Sehun yang ternyata adalah adik orang yang kini ia cintai. Andai saja ia lebih cepat mengabari keluarga besar Oh, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sudah menit ke empat puluh, Ji Won terus saja memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti, apakah keluarga Oh akan membencinya dan memasukkannya didalam penjara.

Seketika tubuhnya berjengit, merasakan seseorang menyentuh dan sedikit meremas pundaknya. Pandangannya pun mengarah kekiri dengan cepat, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya lalu sekejap pula ia memeluk orang yang telah menyentuh pundaknya tadi.

"Jie.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..hkss..aku..aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya..hkss.."

"Kapanpun itu, kau harus memberitahukan semua yang terjadi padanya."

Ternyata yang menyentuh pundaknya tadi adalah suster Lai.

"Aku tidak sanggup jie..aku tidak sanggup!"

"Hhh.." Suster Lai menghela nafasnya lalu membuangnya cepat, ia hanya bisa membelai surai sepundak Ji Won dengan sayang. "Cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengetahui semuanya sayangku."

"Dan..bagaimana aku harus memulainya?"

"Kita akan pikirkan nanti..harus pelan-pelan. Karena ini akan sulit."

"Jie.. Aku takut Yeonseok oppa akan menyalahkan aku, nanti."

"Ya Tuhan, sayangku.." Suster Lai menarik kembali Ji Won dalam pelukannya. "Yakinlah, ini bukan salahmu..katakan semua tanpa menyimpan apapun."

Ji Won masih tetap menangis walau ia mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan suster Lai. "Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku akan membantumu..apapun yang terjadi, hmm.." Lanjutnya lagi, meyakinkan Ji Won.

"Tapi jie.. Jika dia—

"AAARRRGGHHH...".

PRAKK!!

—suara apa itu jie?"

Mata kedua yeoja yang berbeda usia itu terbelalak saat mendengar teriakan dan suara pecah setelahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, itu suara dari dalam kamar Yeonseok!" Suster Lai memekik dan melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Ji Won lalu melangkah cepat kearah pintu putih disisi kanan, dengan cepat membuka pintu dan..

Suster Lai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat TV LCD yang terdapat di dinding dalam kamar rawat inap Yeonseok yang telah retak.

Perlahan pandangannya menatap lekat kearah pasien yang beberapa bulan ini ia jaga bersama Ji Won.

Mata yang tentu saja tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pandangan kesal dan dingin dengan mata yang memerah marah, nafas yang memburu seakan-akan tertahan dan ingin meledak.

Dalam hati, suster Lai bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan pasiennya ini. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya berdiri kaku menatap Yeonseok yang pandangannya kedepan, sungguh terlihat marah sekali entah karena apa.

"Se..hun..hhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaa...

Mianhamnidaaaaa...

Ini chap yang sangat lambat dan aq harap masih teteup ada yg menunggu selalu kisah hunhan yang penuh dengan konflik yang gaje ini.. *kedip-manjahh*

Maaf bgt krn bulan lalu dan bulan ini aku memang sibuk bgt, dikantor di divisiku lagi disibukkan dengan laporan2 yg ga penting. (*maaf mas boss.

Chappy selanjutnya juga mungkin jadwalnya agak ngaret juga, tapi walau aral melintang #cieeeeeee..

Aq akan tetap menyelesaikan kisah hunhan ini sampai tuntas. Karena bnyak lagi kisah2 yg lain di otak ku yg gak seberapa ini ahhaaayyy..

Okeh.. Its time to reply repiuhhh..

-Innocent Girl IG : Yeonseok-nya pemulihan dulu kali neeeeeng..eheheheh..

-Ichiro Mitsuru : harus rumit dunk saaay.. Biar si Sehun ga seneng2 melulu.. #kezel-liat-lulu-selalu-menderita-di-ff-yg-lain.

-elfueki : wakakakakak..ngakak beneran ni baca repiuh-mu say..

-sarah : kita liat aja ntar gmn ya neeeeng.. Eheheheh..

-BB137 : wakakakk..ho'oh..udah halal iki..udah di sruduk iku, ahhahahahah..kalo gtu tak buat Yeonseok jadi pelakor ah..ahahahaha..

-Feyaliaz307 : WAKAKAKAKAK...AYO KITA JEBOLKAN SEMUA CAPSLOCK!!!!

Sama-sama sayang #taburkaporit.

Kita liat aja chap depan ntar okeehhhh..

-selynLH7 : akhirnyaaa.. Yeheeeet..ohoraaaat.. Qm pasti anak sastra kan? #tepak-jidat

Eittt..tunggu.. Koq malah si Ji Won yang jahat neng.. Imajinasi tanpa batas eneeeh wkkkkk...

Jangan duooonkzzz.. Pokoke dibaca aje yeee..jangan bosen2 looo yuaaaa..

-Hannie222 : ni dah next saaaay..

-Luhan204 : blooooom... Biasanya kalo abis cesar tu harus tggu 2thn baru biasa buat dede baby wuahahahahah..

Yeonseok udah ga sabar pastinya jumpa ama lulu.. Namanya juga masih cintrong xixixixi...

-SyiSehun : u kill me with dilan words.. I love it, but i hate it..wakakaakkakka.. Namanya klo udah cinta pd pandangan pertama, tak akan bisa terlupakan. Hunhun tetep untuk Hanhan ahhaaayyy...

-seluhundeer : wakakakakak..akhirnya kembali ke chap 2 ni si eneng *

-sehunsdeer : yang pasti terbaik buat yeohunhan-lah.. #bukan3someyess! Wkkkkk

-xiluhan74 : yup, akan ada pelakor pastinya!! Kan lagi viral tuuu.. Nah disini kita bisa lihat siapa yang pelakor.. Yeonseok-kah? Atau malah Sehun? Ohohohohohooo..

-Clarence : coba itu dilan pulang dulu ya.. Berat jadi author.. Biar aq saja.. #lhokoq???

Kalo di tanya sampe chap berapa, bingung juga..abis ikut alur n isi otak yg terlalu cintrong ma hunhan ahhaaayyy...

-mxcwllis : bener ga tuh namanya? Jariku mpe keriting ekekekkek..becandaaa..

Ada deeeeh..tggu aja n nantikan siapa yg jadi dokternya okeh.

-ohluhan07 : wadohhh.. Aa'Yeonseok blom pulih neeeeng :D

-hun4han520 : inilah hidup, serba tak terduga.. Mgkn itu kenyataan utk Yeonseok. Tggu aja gmn ntar lulu menanggapi si mantan ayank yg masih idup. ;D

-ForChanBaek614 : okeh.. Kita bantai si MIWON eh.. JI WON.. :D

-Guest : klo merelakan mgkn terlalu manis say utk drama ini.. Ayo cemungud-in aq biar buat hunhan dengan kehidupan yg bakalan stress ahhaaayyyy ;*

Okreeeehhh...segitu aja balasannya.. Makasih bgt masih percaya n menunggu aq update kisah hunhan yang penuh drama ini ahhaaayyy...

Thanks buat yg baru foll n fav this story.. Bgtu juga para silent reader.. I love u all.. U all are meant to me *

Keep waiting next chappy yuaaa..


	24. Chapter 24

Not your's! But mine! Part. II

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Ji Won serasa kaku dan canggung disaat bersamaan. Ia takut menatap mata itu. Mata yang kini menatapnya dingin.

Hanya mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu, membuat Ji Won hanya bisa mampu menahan air mata ketakutannya.

"Katakan.. Kata..kan pada..ku, kau tahu semua..nya.. EOH??!!! UHUK..UHUK.."

"Op.. Oppaaa~" Ji Won dengan cepat melangkah kearah Yeonseok yang kini terbatuk karena teriakannya tadi.

"Lep..pas..kan! Hhh..hhh~" Yeonseok menghentakkan jemari Ji Won yang menyentuhnya kuatir dan ia menutup matanya berusaha mengatur nafas dengan baik, tanpa membuka matanya yang mungkin malas menatap Ji Won ia berusaha berbicara kembali.

"Kata..kan padaku..semua..nya." Ujarnya terdengar serak.

"Oppa, aku..aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi..tapi—"

"Tapi..apahh?"

Ji Won menjilat bibir bawahnya dan sungguh ia kesal, kenapa harus ada pemberitaan ulang tentang pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan kenapa juga Yeonseok harus melihatnya disaat ia pikir namja itu tertidur pulas tadi.

"Bibi Kim bilang, setelah mengetahui oppa kecelakaan dan diberitakan meninggal, eum..Luhan mengalami depresi dan..dan menyangka Sehun adalah..oppa." Ji Won menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap lebih pelan pada bagian akhir karena Yeonseok kini membuka mata dan menatapnya dalam, seakan-akan tak percaya.

"M-maldo andwae.." Bisiknya makin tak bisa menerima apa yang ia dengar. "Lalu.." lanjutnya bertanya.

"Eum..intinya me-mereka jatuh cinta dan seperti yang oppa lihat tadi, me-mereka..meni—"

"Cukupphh..henti..kanhh.." Yeonseok sulit bernafas kini. Ia menarik menyibakkan selimutnya. Ji Won yang melihat itu jadi heran dan segera mungkin menarik selimut yang tersibak tadi dan mencoba menahan kedua lengan Yeonseok yang mencoba menarik kaki kanannya untuk turun.

"Op.. Oppa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Ji Won terus mencoba menahan rontaan yang di lakukan Yeonseok.

"Lep..pashh..aku..ARRGHH—"

BRUKK!!

"OPPAAA!!"

Ji Won memekik tat kala melihat Yeonseok yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang seakan ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ji Won berlari akan membuka pintu kamar tapi batal karena pintu telah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?!"

Yang ternyata adalah suster Lai yang Ji Won pastikan sedang menunggunya berbicara dua mata dengan Yeonseok.

"Yeonseok oppa~ di-dia terjatuh hkss..itu se-semua karena a-aku jie..hkss" Ji Won terisak menahan kepala juga setengah tubuh Yeonseok yang pingsan karena terjatuh.

"Tahan sebentar, aku panggil suster yang lain." Suster Lai pun menekan bel berkali-kali agar suster jaga segera datang, lalu ia mencoba ikut mengangkat Yeonseok dan beberapa detik kemudian ada dua suster pria juga wanita yang masuk dan ikut membantu mengangkat tubuh Yeonseok yang pingsan.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Bias matahari menerobos masuk ke sela-sela tirai dari jendela. Luhan sesekali mengeliat dan diikuti gerakan nyaman dari seseorang yang telah menjadikan lengannya bantal dimulai dari jam tiga pagi dini hari tadi. Luhan sedikit meringis dengan pinggulnya yang sedikit nyeri atau sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, sangat nyeri.

Bibir plum itu tersenyum manis menatap pria tampan yang ia tatap ini. Ia mengecup bibir tipis yang sedari tadi malam terus mengeksplor setiap inci kulit pada tubuh mungilnya.

Saat Luhan tengah asik menikmati wajah tampan suaminya, tiba-tiba lengan si pria tampan dengan mata yang masih tertutup itu meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

Luhan menerima kecupan berkali-kali pada wajahnya, senyumnya makin merekah saat mata tertutup yang sedang menjamah bibirnya kini memangut lembut sambil memasukkan lidahnya dan menari-nari didalam seakan-akan mengajak lidah Luhan ikut keluar dan membalas permainannya. And got it! Sehun menghisap dengan teratur lidah Luhan yang menurutnya benda itu sangat manis terasa.

Mereka tak lagi di hotel dan ini sudah satu bulan terhitung dari mereka sampai di negri sakura. Bulan madu yang panjang dan mereka berdua sekarang berada di apartment milik Sehun.

"Sayang.. Sudah cukup.."

"Wae?" Sehun kini menindih Luhan yang mencoba menolaknya untuk mendapatkan morning sex miliknya pagi ini.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya pagi dini hari.. Dan kita harus sarapan, sayang." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan pundak Sehun.

"Ahh..kau pelit sekali, sayang." Sehun mencibir sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Luhan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, huumm?"

Sehun masih dengan wajah cemberutnya menatap suami cantiknya yang kini memakai kemeja miliknya. "Aish..jincha.."

"Ayolah sayang, sebutkan apa yang ingin kau lahap pagi ini." Ujar Luhan tak lupa mengecup cepat bibir suami tampannya.

"Ahh..molla!" Sehun masih kekeuh dengan mood rajuknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan, ia masih kesal karena keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran, suami tampannya ini benar-benar tak kenal lelah, setidaknya Luhan ingin istirahat, dan yang membuat Luhan tak abis pikir, kenapa si mungil manisnya belum bangun juga. Hanya si kecil Hanna yang bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dari kemesuman suaminya.

Luhan pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun. Sambil meniupnya pelan. Ia tahu suaminya terlihat merinding tetapi masih tidak ingin berbalik juga. 'Baiklah, mungkin harus mengalah pada bayi besar yang suka merajuk ini.' Ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"Sayang.." Bisiknya. "Kita bisa bermain di dapur jika kau mau." Luhan sedikit menjilat telinga Sehun.

Si pria cantik pun yakin sekarang Sehun bakalan tergoda dengan tawarannya, karena kini si pria tampan dengan cepat berbalik kearahnya dan..

"Jinchaaa!" Sehun memekik kesenangan dan Luhan beranjak kembali berdiri di sisi tempat tidur sambil sedikit menarik kemeja bagian belakang dan memperlihatkan setengah bokong indahnya.

Plak—Plak!

"Uh huh.. Tentu saja!" Godanya sambil menepuk miliknya yang kenyal itu dua kali sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sehun yang kini menatap bokong suami cantiknya yang terlihat samar tertutup kemeja lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti singa lapar.

"Yangnyeom tongdak, hhss...aku ingin cepat-disajikan dan jangan terlalu pedas..auhhghh..palli..aahh.." Sehun mengusap miliknya yang tak memakai apapun di balik selimut. Luhan agak ngeri melihat gerakan tangan Sehun dengan selimut yang agak terlihat naik dengan jelas akibat kekerasan milik suami tampannya.

'Tolong aku ya Tuhan'

Luhan berdo'a dalam hatinya lalu dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menyiapkan ayam juga berbagai bumbu lainnya untuk sarapan pagi suami tampannya yang mesum dan ganas seperti singa. Oh..Luhan benar-benar takut.

Ia pun melangkah dengan cepat kearah kulkas mengambil beberapa potongan ayam pada kemasan lalu mengambil bumbu-bumbu lainnya di dalam lemari dinding.

Selama Luhan asik membuat sarapannya di dapur, Sehun beranjak dari ranjang melangkah ke arah box baby berwarna pink milik putri kesayangannya Hanna. "Ahh..rasanya appa ingin segera memberimu seorang adik yang lucu juga menggemaskan seperti dirimu. Tapi eomma-mu harus menunggu dua tahun lagi, gwaenchana-ne.." Sehun membelai surai hitam kecoklatan milik putri mungilnya yang masih terlelap.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah mencium aroma gurihnya ayam yang dibalut saus khas Korea, ia menjadi lapar dan bersyukur mendapatkan suami cantik yang bukan hanya bisa memanjakannya di ranjang tapi juga perutnya. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, suami cantiknya.

Setelah melihat Hanna, ia pun melangkah kearah meja nakas disamping ranjang kembali, membuka laci dan mengambil lubricant juga condom yang sengaja ia beli banyak. Ia ingin bulan madunya di penuhi hal-hal yang erotic dan romantis, setidaknya hanya ia, Luhan dan Hanna putri mungilnya.

"Baiklah sayang, kita akan bermain di pantry." Ujarnya sambil mengecup condom dalam genggamannya sambil tersenyum mesum tak sabar ingin menyentuh suami cantiknya lagi.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup sedikit agar nanti jika si kecil terbangun ia mendengarnya.

Oh lihatlah bentuk tubuh indah Luhan yang terlihat karena kemeja itu membayang oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela dan suami cantiknya yang sedang duduk manis diatas meja makan, apakah ia sudah lama menunggu Sehun? Mungkin saja.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap sayang." Lembutnya suara Luhan membuat Sehun tak sabar ingin menghabiskan sarapan pertamanya Yangnyeom tongdak dan juga mencicipi lagi sarapan keduanya, Luhan. Cepat ia memasukkan condom dan lube didalam saku celana pendeknya lalu melangkah cepat ke meja makan. Mata tajam Sehun turun menatap halus dan putihnya paha Luhan, aughh rasa-rasanya ia ingin merobek kemeja itu secepatnya.

"Ouh.. Just kill me with your serve baby.." Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya lagi seperti biasa lalu menyentuh paha Luhan, menyusuri dengan jari tengah juga telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat kedua jari itu. "Ahh.. Tasty." Ujarnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil duduk dikursi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada suami cantiknya.

Luhan turun dari meja dan demi Tuhan, Sehun melihat bongkahan sempurna itu hampir terlihat dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide yang mengasikkan.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menyiapkan nasi panas yang mengepul dengan ukuran penuh pada cup untuk suami tampannya. Itu ia lakukan agar Sehun kenyang dan melupakan morning sex-nya pagi ini.

Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berjalan lancar dengan keinginan hatinya karena—

"Eummm..sayang.." Panggilan suami tampannya membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Iya say—awwh!"

Tanpa berkata-kata, dengan cepat Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sampai membawa suami cantiknya keatas pangkuannya. Membuka lebar kedua paha Luhan yang mengapit pinggulnya. Kedua lengan Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. Tangan bebasnya turun menuju paha Luhan yang terekspos. Sehun mengelus paha putih mulus tanpa cacat itu dengan lembut, membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Se-Sehun.."

"Aku..aku ingin sarapan dengan kedua hidanganku.." Ujar Sehun dalam dengan suara seraknya sambil tangannya terus saja menggerayangi dan mengelus paha Luhan sampai kepangkalnya, lalu terus menyusuri bokong indah Luhan dengan lembut.

Saat Sehun meremas perlahan bongkahan indah itu, Luhan menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun. "Seharusnya..kau ahh..menikmati sarapanmu dulu..sshhh..Sehunhh.."

"No..Sehun ingin sarapan ini—" si tampan menyumpit potongan kecil dari ayam saus itu, lalu melahapnya dan— "..sedang little Sehun, ingin sarapan ini.." —jarinya yang bebas ia masukkan kedalam rektum Luhan dengan lembut dan sensual, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa geli sekaligus suka dengan perlakuan Sehun, suami tampannya.

Sehun terus saja memainkan anal suami cantiknya yang menurutnya sangatlah sempit dan menggoda. Sambil mengunyah menikmati nasi hangat beserta ayam berbalut saus merah yang di taburi wijen itu, Sehun terus saja menggoda Luhan dengan jarinya yang bebas.

"Ahh..." Desahan Luhan pelan menggoda saat Sehun memainkan dua jarinya di dalam milik Luhan. Melihat mata Luhan yang tertutup, ingin rasanya menggantikan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan miliknya yang telah mengeras kini.

Sehun melepaskan kedua jarinya yang tadinya bermain bebas di rektum suami cantiknya, tetapi rasanya ia ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah Luhan yang kecewa.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku sayang?"

"Mwo-hae?" Ujar Luhan sedikit tak rela dengan Sehun yang menarik kedua jarinya keluar.

Sehun meremas pantat Luhan sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan condom yang tadi ia masukkan di saku celananya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat Sehun tersenyum nakal sambil menggigit condom tadi sambil menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya. Ia pun mengambil karet sex tersebut dari bibir Sehun, suami tampannya lalu merobek dan mengeluarkan isinya. Pelan Luhan menarik bagian depan shortpant milik Sehun, membuat miliknya mencuat keluar dengan bebas. Sehun pun membuang nafasnya lega karena dari tadi harus menahan kekerasannya yang membuat celananya sempit.

"Sebentar.." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik ujung condom sedikit dan meletakkannya di permukaan kepala kejantanan Sehun dengan perlahan lalu menurunkannya. Luhan ingin tertawa saat condom itu hanya menutupi setengah penis Sehun yang mengeras. "Monster.." Cibir Luhan membuat Sehun mengecup cepat bibir suami cantiknya.

"Monster ini milikmu sayang.." Kini Sehun menuangkan lube agar Luhan mulai mengusapkan benda cair bening sekaligus kental itu di permukaan telapak tangannya lalu membelai lembut miliknya.

"Oughh..masittahhss.." Sehun terus saja mengambil potongan ayam juga sesendok nasi dan melahapnya sambil menikmati jemari Luhan yang bermain dipermukaan daging yang keras dengan urat yang tak teratur miliknya.

"Masukkan sekarang sayang.." Ujarnya lagi dan Luhan sedikit mengangkat pantatnya agar mudah memasukkan milik Sehun yang keras dan gagah kedalam lubang pelepasannya.

Saat Luhan mencoba memasukkan milik Sehun kedalam lubang anal-nya, Sehun merasa tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya seakan memburu. Lidah Sehun kini dengan penuh cinta seakan menjelajahi, menjilat, berputar-putar di dalam mulut Luhan sambil menunggu suami cantiknya memasukkan seluruh miliknya sampai penuh dan—

"Oughh..johaa..akh..joha-seohh.." Sehun mendesah, meracau menikmati miliknya kini telah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam milik Luhan.

"Luhan..Luhan..oh..sayanghh.." Desahnya sambil menciumi tengkuk Luhan karena Sehun menyukai aroma pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan pun sangat menyukai aroma milik suami tampannya, tubuhnya seakan bergetar saat menikmati bau Sehun dengan sisa aroma parfume maskulin yang masih tercium samar tetapi sangat menggoda. Jemari Luhan menyusuri seluruh permukaan kulit Sehun. Dada bidang dengan tubuh yang ramping juga tegap membuat Luhan iri hati melihat tubuh suami tampannya.

Sehun seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran suami cantiknya dan ia pun tersenyum. "Aku milikmu sayang..aku milikmu..jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu..aku juga iri melihat tubuhmu yang indah dengan kulit sehalus ini." Lirih Sehun pelan dengan suara dalamnya sambil mengusap halus paha Luhan dan mereka masih terus saja menikmati posisi diam tanpa gerakan apapun.

Tetapi Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan meletakkan sumpitnya, ia pun dengan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh bokong Luhan yang penuh. Sehun menyentuhnya dengan lembut, lalu dielus dan diremasnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Merasakan apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan pun mengerti. Ia membuat gerakan maju mundur seakan menggiling dan menekan bokongnya agar Sehun menikmati sempitnya lubang milik Luhan, dan benar saja..ketika Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun, ia merasakan debaran yang tak beraturan seakan-akan jantung Sehun ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Sehun menutup matanya menjadi pening dan serasa ingin pingsan saat Luhan makin memaju mundur pinggulnya dan ia merasakan kenikmatan pada kekerasannya yang masih saja di dalam lubang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah..gwaenchana?" Luhan bertanya dan berhenti melakukan gerakan tadi, membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap kedalam mata rusa suami cantiknya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Nan gwaenchana..hanya saja.." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya masih menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "..hanya saja, aku begitu menginginkanmu."

Luhan tersenyum malu seakan-akan ia adalah gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta karena mendengar perkataan Sehun, suami tampannya. "Sehun.." Ujarnya lembut menggoda di telinga Sehun.

"Tunggangi aku Luhan..tunggangi aku sayang.." Sehun meremas kembali bokong indah Luhan lalu mengusap lembut keatas sampai ke pinggul dan menekan pinggul pria cantiknya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sungguh Sehun merasakan gairahnya yang memuncak saat Luhan kembali membuat gerakan menggiling lalu meliuk dengan tak teratur. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendesah tanpa suara, ini terlalu nikmat dan ini karena Luhan, suami cantiknya. Rasanya Sehun ingin menelan bulat-bulat suami cantiknya, saat desahan Luhan juga terdengar indah pada indra pendengaranya.

Walau gerakan Luhan pelan dan teratur, tetapi tidak mengurangi rasa nikmat yang Sehun rasakan. Luhan menaikkan kakinya di sisi bangku kanan dan kiri Sehun seakan berjongkok dan lama kelamaan ritmenya makin intens dan cepat.

Pria tampan itu merasakan lebih nikmat saat Luhan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, pusat hangat Luhan memanjakan miliknya seakan-akan meremas berkali-kali lebih cepat dan membuat Sehun serasa terhanyut oleh gelombang hangat yang Luhan berikan.

Keduanya terus merasakan kenikmatan, walau kini Luhan yang lebih bergerak dan Sehun hanya menikmati, tetapi nafas memburu dari keduanya menghasilkan hawa panas yang menggairahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya berikut sesuatu yang ingin keluar bebas karena kenikmatan yang ia cari. Sehun mengerti Luhan akan mencapai puncaknya. Tapi ia takkan mengizinkan.

"Jangan sayang.. Aku mohon bersama-sama..akh.."

Ucapan suami tampannya membuat Luhan berusaha menahan ledakan diujung pusat kehidupannya, Sehun tersenyum tipis namun puas dan beberapa menit kemudian ia menggeram karena kini ia juga merasakan akan meledakkan cairan kehidupan miliknya dan sayangnya ia harus membuangnya di dalam condom.

"Aaakhh..Sehuuuunhh.." Pekik Luhan dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan menggeram buas saat cairannya keluar, sedang cairan milik suami cantiknya mengenai dada juga dagu Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit rasa nikmat itu sedikit demi sedikit pergi, Luhan maupun Sehun terkulai lemas dan saling berpelukan. Keduanya dalam keadaan sangat lelah, dan tentu saja bahagia karena hasrat yang terpuaskan.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

 ** _Ruang terapi Anorectal Hospital.._**

Hari menjelang petang. Yeonseok dengan nafasnya yang terdengar kesusahan berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Seorang suster pria membiarkannya istirahat di lantai ruang berwarna putih tersebut.

Hari ini physical therapy dan dimulai pada gerakan kakinya yang kaku, tetap dirumah sakit tempatnya di rawat..Yeonseok tidak akan menyerah. Tatapannya terus saja lurus keatas langit-langit ruang therapy. Hari ini ia menunggu seseorang yang akan membantunya untuk sembuh seperti sedia kala. Ia hanya ingin mengambil rusa-nya kembali, ia hanya ingin dimana hatinya berada di tempat yang semestinya.

"Tunggu aku baby.. Tunggu aku sampai aku bisa menggapaimu lagi.. Arrghh kaki sialan ini harus berjalan lagi seperti sedia kala." Lirihnya sambil membayangkan senyuman Luhan, jiwanya.

"Selamat sore.."

Mimpi itu terhenti saat suara yang terdengar lembut di telinganya itu menyapa dengan ramah. Mata tajam namun terkesan lebih lembut milik Yeonseok menoleh ke kanan, dimana suara tadi terdengar.

Trousers terlihat berbahan lembut berwarna abu-abu terang, itu yang pertama kalinya saat ia menoleh. Lalu pandangannya naik ke atas menatap kemeja putih yang tertutup oleh jas berwarna putih bersih dan di bagian kanannya terdapat badge name dengan aksara China.

Yeonseok menyipitkan matanya sambil mencoba untuk duduk seraya mencoba mengeja aksara tersebut, dan ia melirih 'Wu' dalam hatinya. Lalu pandangannya ia naikkan lagi keatas menatap wajah ramah yang tersenyum padanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku dokter Wu. Aku akan membantumu untuk berdiri kembali seperti sedia kala Tuan Yeonseok."

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

Sehun menatap kearah namjanya yang mempesona, Luhan-nya yang selalu terlihat manis berdiri dengan kemeja putih tipis menjuntai di atas lututnya, lekukan kaki mulus tanpa cacat...sangat menggairahkan di mata Sehun. Wajahnya yang cantik dan senyumannya yang mampu menghilangkan semua kelelahan Sehun. Dalam hatinya ia tiada henti berdo'a agar Luhan selalu bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi itu yang Sehun impikan, bersama Luhan seumur hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat ia sedang membersihkan pantry dan mencuci beberapa piring kotor.

"Aniya..aku hanya mengingat apa yang tadi malam kita lakukan di ruang tamu." Sehun tersenyum nakal, sungguh membuat Luhan menganga dan ingin melempar kain lap yang ada ditangannya.

"YA! Kau mesum sekali..aishh.." Sehun dengan cepat mundur hampir mengenai kain lap yang Luhan kibaskan ke arahnya.

"Huff.. Ya ampun sayang..hampir saja.." Sehun membuang nafasnya lega saat mengelak, dan—

PLAK!

'Appaapapa..tatatapapa'

"Aahhh! Setidaknya ada yang membelaku.. Terima kasih cantik-nya baba.."

Ternyata si kecil Hanna menepuk dengan keras pipi sang appa. Sehun pun hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah si kecil.

"Oohh..ternyata ada pahlawan cantik disini! Dan kau sayang, jangan sebut dirimu baba!" Ujar Sehun menatap tajam kearah putri kecil dalam gendongannya yang tetap saja menepuk pipinya dan kini dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, lalu menatap suami cantiknya, Luhan.

"Wae~ aku seorang pria dan pantasnya di panggil baba atau daddy, lagipula aku telah memikirkannya tadi malam. Pilihanku yah~baba." Luhan menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya, bahagia.

"Bagaimana bisa ada dua ayah dalam rumah tangga kita sayang?"

"Wae~? Aku kan juga seorang pria jika kau lupa!" Pekik Luhan tak terima.

"Baiklaaaah..baiklaahh.." Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas tanda menyerah, tak ingin Luhan marah dan memunggungi dirinya nanti malam, bisa-bisa little Sehun jadi kering tak ada kehidupan.

'Bababa..tatata'

"Aahh..manisnyaaa..kau dengar sayang? Dia memanggil baba." Luhan mencium gemas sang putri mungilnya tanpa perduli dengan Sehun yang meroling bola matanya jengah.

"Oh sayang!"

Luhan memekik lagi, membuat Sehun dengan cepat menatap mata suami cantiknya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Tadi eomma menghubungiku dan bertanya kapan kita pulang."

Sehun membuang nafasnya gundah, "aku tak ingin pulang, aku ingin kita tinggal disini dan aku bisa bekerja disini." Ujarnya sambil memberikan botol dot kosong pada Luhan.

"Kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Luhan dan tersirat nada kecewa didalamnya.

"Entahlah sayang, aku tidak ingin pulang dan ingin membangun keluarga kecilku di sini saja, eotte?"

Luhan terasa berat dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa diam, memutar tubuhnya ke wastafel dan mencuci botol kosong yang Sehun berikan tadi.

"Eotteyo?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan matanya menatap punggung Luhan yang kini sedang membuang nafasnya.

"Molla, tapi apakah kita harus jauh dari appa dan eomma?" Jawab Luhan terdengar sendu.

Sehun memperbaiki gendongannya, mengangkat si kecil dengan lengan kanan lalu melangkah mendekat kearah suami cantiknya. Walau ia kecewa dengan jawaban suami cantiknya ia tetap tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pelipis Luhan.

"Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau, tapi aku punya permintaan."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Apa itu?"

"Kita tetap akan pulang, tetapi sebelum itu.." Sehun kembali menatap dalam mata rusa suami cantiknya. "Aku ingin disini sampai Hanna berumur satu tahun..aku mohon..hmm.." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan ke arah suami cantiknya dan berharap kebahagiaannya akan selalu berada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"AAAAAAA..."

"Yeobo...waeyo??"

"Hhhh...op..oppa...hhh.."

"Ada apa sayang? Kau membuatku kuatir!"

Tuan Oh memeluk sang istri yang berkeringat dingin dengan tubuh yg bergetar hebat.

"Aku..aku mimpi buruk sayang.."

"Ceritakan padaku.." Tuan Oh mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut surai istrinya lalu mengecupnya cepat.

"Aku bermimpi..Yeonseok-ie kita mencekikku sampai aku sulit bernafas, yeobo..hkss..aku..aku takut sekali saat dimimpi itu, dia seperti ingin membunuhku."

"Oh..sayang.." Tuan Oh meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi chubby istrinya. "Itu hanya mimpi. Yeonseok-ie kita sekarang sudah tenang di alam sana, sudah berada di surga. Tenanglah sayang..aku akan memelukmu sampai kau terlelap." Sang suami pun memeluk erat kembali pasangan hidupnya itu.

Tuan Oh memandang kuatir istrinya yang terlelap kini. Wajah kekhawatiran yang tak biasa. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa istriku bermimpi hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku mimpikan seminggu yang lalu. Yang berbeda adalah, Yeonseok mencekikku seakan-akan aku mati saat itu juga.'

Tuan Oh kembali berpikir dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan Sehun dan Luhan akan pulang ke Seoul. Benarkah apa yang Luhan katakan tadi di telfon jika mereka akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi dan kenapa lama sekali.

Tuan Oh berusaha menenangkan hatinya lalu menarik selimut menutupi dada sang istri juga dirinya dan mencoba ikut terlelap berusaha melupakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

 ** _1 tahun_** **_kemudian_**

"Tadaimaaaaa.." (Saya kembali)

"Kyaaaaaa..chichii (ayah)...okaelinatsaiiiii.." (Okaerinasai : selamat datang kembali). Teriakan balasan yang terdengar cadel dari ruang tengah. Sepasang kaki kecil berlarian kearah ruang utama. Baby doll berjuntai berwarna baby pink menghiasi kulit halus nan putih si pemilik kaki kecil yang terus saja berlarian menuju pintu depan apartment.

"Chichi..chichiii.." Teriak si mungil sambil terus berlari mencari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki apartment.

Hap!

Sehun menangkap sang buah hati cantiknya yang melompat kearahnya sambil terkekeh melihat sikecil dengan baby doll-nya.

"Apa anak kesayangan chichi sudah makan siang?"

"Haik..mochilon.." (Mochiron : tentu saja) jawab si kecil sambil memeluk erat appa-nya dengan lengan mungil namun sangatlah lembut terasa di leher sang appa.

"Sehun-ah..aku kan sudah bilang, berhenti mengajarkannya bahasa jepang. Kalau appa mengerti apa yang Hanna katakan, tapi apa kau lupa eomma..sayang?"

Sehun mencibir kesal sambil membawa Hanna yang masih digendongannya menuju ruang makan."Ahh..dasar eomma saja yang tak mau belajar dan marah-marah padaku saat Hanna dengan tak sengaja bertanya kabarnya dengan bahasa jepang..dan—"

"..dan aku merindukan eomma." Potong Luhan lalu menatap kosong kearah luar jendela pantry, sesekali membuang berat nafasnya.

Perkataan Luhan membuat suami tampannya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang lalu memandang si mungil cantik dalam gendongannya.

Sikecil seakan mengerti, meminta turun dari gendongan Sehun lalu berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Haha—"

Luhan cepat menghapus air matanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya berganti dengan wajah pura-pura marahnya.

"Mwo! Kau panggil apa tadi??" Luhan melakukan mimik seakan ingin menerkam si mungil yang kini berusaha menghindar sambil terkekeh..

"Kyaaaa..ahahahaaa.." Luhan berlari kecil berusaha menangkap si kecil yang berlari menghindar darinya. Sehun yang hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di bagian perutnya sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan kini mendapatkan si mungil lalu Luhan menggelitikinya.

"Nih, rasakan ya.. Awas sekali lagi memanggil baba dengan haha— ayo panggil baba..ahaha.."

"Ha..kyaaa..geli baba..ahaha..baba belhenti juteyooo.."

Setelah mendengar Hanna memohon, Luhan pun menatap putri semata wayangnya lalu membelai lembut pipi gempilnya yang lembut seperti permen kapas kesukaannya.

"Baba lindu halmuni? Halabuji eotte?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya..baba merindukan halmeoni juga harabeoji-mu sayang..dan tanyakan pada appa-mu, kapan kita kembali.."

"Chichi—" Luhan cemberut mendengar Hanna memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan itu.. Hanna bukannya takut, ia malah terkekeh lucu melihat wajah Luhan yang dibuat-buat merajuk.

"Oh.. Daddy—"

"A'..aa—! Appa.. Daddy ania..arrachi.." Potong Luhan saat Hanna memanggil lagi Sehun dengan sebutan Daddy.

"Haik!"

"Tidak sayang..ucapkan 'Ne, baba!' Mengerti cantik?" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum membenarkan apa yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir merah alami si kecil.

"Ne.. Baba.."

"Joasseo!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi kedua miliknya yang cantik hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkat keimutan mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan menjaga keduanya sampai ia menutup mata.

Matanya terus menatap Hanna yang berlari kearahnya dengan kaki kecilnya dan—

Hap!

Sehun menangkap tubuh si kecil dengan lengan kokohnya.

"Chichi~" bisiknya di telinga Sehun dan tak ingin Luhan mendengarnya. ". Haha—ingin pulang katanya, lindu halmuni juga halabuji." Lanjut si kecil lagi, masih dengan berbisik.

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa princess chichi ini juga ingin pulang?" Tanya Sehun dan rasa-rasanya ia ingin menggigit Hanna karena mimiknya yang sedang berpikir keras, imut sekali..Sehun gemas dibuatnya.

"Tentu taja chichi..Hanna lindu halmuni dan halabuji, Baek-ie tamchon juga tudah janji mau bawa Hana ke mall juga taman belmain ditana." Ujar si kecil dengan suara cadel khas balitanya.

"Hmm...—" Sehun pun sedikit berpikir dan sambil tersenyum menggoda ia memicingkan matanya. "Berarti kita harus meninggalkan paman Yuta, si pangeran berkuda putih mu itu."

Hanna terkejut dan reflek memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua jemari mungilnya. Mata bulat seperti Luhan makin terlihat bulat dan dengan bibir merahnya terbuka seperti bentuk 'o'. Bergegas ia turun dari pelukan Sehun yang juga kebingungan namun sedikit membungkuk agar kesayangannya tidak terjatuh.

"Babaaa.." Teriaknya, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi telah duduk di kursi pantry pun ikut turun menangkap tubuh si kecil.

"Hey, kenapa?" Luhan kebingungan sekaligus gemas melihat sikecil yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya yang lucu.

Tiba-tiba Hanna terlihat manyun dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, melihat itu Luhan dengan cepat mengecup bibir anak semata wayangnya.

"Babaa~" sikecil terdengar merengek dan Luhan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan si kecil. "Apa aku boleh membawa pangelanku teltayang?"

'Oh tidak!' Luhan menatap putri cantiknya dengan jengah, kenapa harus Yuta yang di panggil pangeran. 'Akan aku penggal kepala Yuta nanti.' Gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

Apa yang dilakukan suami tampannya? Sehun hanya menaikkan kedua bahu juga diikuti dengan kedua lengannya setengah keatas seakan-akan tidak tahu menahu perihal si mungil mengawatirkan Yuta yang—

"Watashi wa kite iruuuu~" (aku datang)

'Oh great..kenapa yang tak diharapkan harus datang.' Gumam Luhan kesal sambil menggeretukkan gigi grahamnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan itu telah terjadi ketika Yuta lebih sering memuji dan menyayangi putri cantiknya.

"HANNA-CHAAAN..pangeranmu dataaaaang." Pekik Yuta dan seakan-akan ingin membuat Luhan mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"YUTA-TAAAN.." Hanna tak mau kalah ikut memanggil Yuta, dan terdengar sangat cute. Luhan pun tak menyadari jika si mungilnya telah turun dari gendongannya lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah Yuta yang baru masuk.

"Hanna-chan..princess..pangeranmu membawa gelato rasa coklat strawberry, ayo makan bersama." Ujar Yuta riang.

"Atiiiik.. Yuta-tan pangelanku." Hanna berlari kecil kearah Yuta yang sudah berlutut sambil merentangkan tangannya agar Hanna berada dalam pelukanya.

Dengan cepat Yuta memeluk Hanna dengan erat. "Kyaaaa.. Hanna-chan sungguh menggemaskan dan sangat ca—

PLETAK!!

—AWW."

Yuta tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh seakan tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lu-ge!! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku, kau pikir kepa—

PLETAK!!

—ADOOOHH...!" Yuta pun menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Sehun yang kini juga memukul kepalanya dengan koran yang ia gulung dengan padat.

Yuta mengusap kasar menahan rasa sakit yang double dari pasangan HunHan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua suka sekali memukul kepalaku..haah!"

"Jangan marahi suami cantikku!"

PLAK!

Luhan menepuk bahu suami tampannya. "Aku tampan Sehun!"

"Arraseo.. Arraseo.." Jawab Sehun jengah dan tak habis pikir setiap suaminya yang jelas-jelas lebih terlihat cantik malah merasa lebih tampan.

"Ya! Tokek jepang! Berhenti merayu putriku.." Ujar Luhan kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di pinggang.

"Ya ampun, ibu mertua kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? Nanti cantiknya hilang loh~"

Ok fix..Luhan akan membunuhnya sekarang. "MWO?? Kau mau mati eoh?!" Pekik Luhan sambil mengambil spatula di atas meja pantry lalu mengejar Yuta yang kini berlari kearah ruang tengah agar Luhan tidak bisa memukulnya lagi.

"Lu-geee.. Gomen-nasaiiii.." Pekik Yuta sambil berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Luhan yang diikuti oleh si kecil Hanna.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semua, dan merasa kasihan dengan ekspresi Yuta nantinya jika ia, Luhan dan si kecil Hanna akan kembali ke Seoul.

Yah..seperti keinginan Luhan, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Sehun menatap amplop yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dan memboyong keluarga kecilnya kembali.

Pengurusan pindah ke perusahaan utama pun sudah Sehun selesaikan. Walau terasa berat dan entah kenapa, ia sebenarnya tak ingin lagi menginjak tanah kelahirannya. Tapi demi suami cantiknya, ia akan kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

 ** _Dandong_** **_Anorectal_** **_Hospital_**.

 **Teraphy** **Room**.

"Bagaimana? Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu. Apa kau senang?"

Yeonseok menatap dokter muda yang terlihat sangat nyentrik dengan giwang berbentuk salib dan beberapa percing dibagian atas telinganya, dokter dengan ketampanan yang cenderung terlihat cantik dengan mata panda juga bibir kucingnya yang seksi inilah yang telah merawat Yeonseok.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai, lalu Yeonseok mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh atletisnya yang berpeluh.

"Dokter.. Terima kasih."

"Eyy..tidak perlu seperti itu.. Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa, dokter?"

"Kau bilang, kau sangat kenal dengan suamiku."

Yeonseok mengangguk.

"Lalu.. Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu bahwa kau adalah temannya dan kau juga tidak mau menemuinya ketika ia menjemputku saat natal tahun lalu?"

"Nanti jika waktunya pas dokter Wu.. Aku pasti akan bertemu Kris." Yeonseok mengambil barbel ukuran sedang dan melakukan gerakan naik turun pada lengannya.

Dokter bername tag Dr. Wu atau bernama lengkap Wu Zitao ini pun hanya bisa menatap heran pasiennya yang kini bisa dibilang sembuh 80%, tentu saja.

"Baiklah tuan pasien yang tampan, besok kita akan melakukan peregangan kembali pada bagian lutut kanan, agar kneecup milikmu bisa lebih kuat dan tidak cepat lelah." Dokter bermata panda itu pun berbicara sebentar pada perawat yang mencatat segala hasil dari terapi yang Yeonseok lakukan hari ini.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok dan istirahatlah yang cukup." Setelah Yeonseok melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan 'xie-xie' ia pun meneruskan latihan kecilnya tadi tanpa mengetahui ada seorang yeoja melangkah pelan mendekatinya, lalu—

"OPPAA!!"

"AA..KKAMJAKGIYAAA!!" Cepat ia menahan agar barbel yang ia pegang tidak terjatuh, lalu cepat ia menoleh ke belakang.

Sang pelaku terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Yeonseok.

"Aishh.. Kim Ji Won!! Untung saja kau yeoja..kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak, apa? Kau ingin memukulku? Ahh.. Oppa, kau tak akan bisa memukulku.." Potong Ji Won.

"Mwo? Wae? Kenapa aku tidak akan bisa memukulmu..eoh?"

"Karenaaa..jika aku namja..tentu saja aku akan menjadi namja yang imut dan cantik. Oppa tak akan tega..hihihi.."

"Aah~nappeun yeoja..jincha.." Yeonseok tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ji Won ikut tersenyum manis karena melihat Yeonseok yang benar-benar terlihat sehat. "Oppa~"

"Hmm~" Yeonseok menatap Ji Won sambil membalas panggilannya dengan bergumam.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?"

"Mmm..seperti yang kau lihat."

Ji Won duduk dikursi di dekat treadmill di sisi Yeonseok dengan memangku tangan pada kakinya yang disilangkan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Yeonseok yang terlihat berpeluh membasahi sleeveless shirt hitam yang ia pakai, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih. Ji Won terus saja menatap tubuh Yeonseok tanpa menyadari yang ia tatap kini sedang mengerling padanya sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ji Won gelagapan. "Eoh..a-aniya.." Ia memperbaiki cara duduknya dan membuang pandangannya kearah pasien lain yang sedang di kemoterapi.

"Oppa..berapa lama lagi kau melakukan terapi?"

Yeonseok menghembuskan nafasnya. "Besok terapiku yang terakhir..." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan barbel lalu beranjak mengambil handuk putih miliknya dan mengusap peluh pada wajahnya.

"Mungkin, aku akan rawat jalan—"

"Di sini?" Potong Ji Won.

Yeonseok menatap Ji Won dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Di Seoul."

Ji Won tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan. Menyakitkan sebenarnya, apa dia tetap menjalankan niatnya untuk mengambil Luhan dari adik kandungnya sendiri? Ji Won bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Yeonseok melangkah pelan mendekati Ji Won sedikit jongkok menahan tubuh dengan lutut kirinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan yeoja itu.

"Aku akan pulang." Rasanya Ji Won ingin menangis.

"Tapi..aku ingin kau ikut!"

"M-mwo.." Terkejut namun ada rasa bahagia.

Yeonseok mengangguk. "Aku butuh kau disisiku, setidaknya sampai Luhan dan anakku berada di pelukanku kembali." Dan kata-kata terakhir membuat Ji Won seperti akan dimanfaatkan. Ia pun menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Kau mau kan membantuku?" Mata tajam Yeonseok namun teduh itu menatap dalam pada manik coklat milik Ji Won. Apa yang bisa Ji Won lakukan—

"B-baiklah.. Oppa.." Sahutnya pelan walau terasa berat.

"Oww.. Terima kasih Ji Won-ah, kau memang yang terbaik.. Chuu~" ujar Yeonseok bahagia.

"Oke, aku akan mandi dan istirahat, gidaryeo.." Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ji Won yang hanya menatap kepergiannya sambil terus menggenggam jemarinya yang di kecup Yeonseok tadi. Sungguh ia bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa berharap Yeonseok mempunyai perasaan yang sama, walaupun itu semu.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

 ** _Dua_** **_hari_** **_kemudian.._**

Yeonseok berdiri menatap layar jadwal penerbangannya ke Seoul. Ia tersenyum lalu menutup matanya membayangkan bagaimana indahnya senyuman Luhan-nya, kekasihnya.

"Oppa~"

Yeonseok sedikit berjengit saat Ji Won memanggilnya. "Ne?"

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendirian, itu sangat memalukan oppa!" Cibir Ji Won.

"Ya~ kau ini tidak bisa melihat aku senang ya.."

"Mian heehehe.. Ohya oppa, sudah waktunya masuk ruang tunggu."

Yeonseok membenarkan tas bahu yang ia pakai dan merapatkan coat yang ia pakai. "Aku ingin disini dulu, kau masuklah duluan."

Ji Won pun meninggalkannya, Yeonseok kembali menatap pada layar elektronik LCD yang memperlihatkan kota Seoul tempat ia dilahirkan.

"Lulu sayang... Tunggu aku kembali.. Aku akan membawamu kesisiku seperti dulu."

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

"Uhuuuhuhuhu...uaaaaa..huaaa.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat adegan yang sangat drama didepannya.

Si cerewet Yuta yang memeluk erat putrinya sambil menangis meraung dramatis, dengan sikecil mengusap punggung yang sungguh lengan kecilnya hanya sampai di pundak Yuta.

Dan..oh ayolah, kenapa suami cantiknya pun kini ikut mengeluarkan air matanya melihat drama receh yang sungguh demi apa ini, kenapa suami cantiknya lupa jika Yuta bulan depan juga akan ke Seoul untuk menjadi trainee salah satu agency ternama disana.

"Oke..hap..hap.. Yamete*!!" Sehun menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dua kali memberi kode pada mereka —terutama suami juga adik kelasnya—untuk *berhenti melakukan hal konyol.

"Yuta, bukankah kau akan ke Seoul bulan depan."

"Ya, dan belum tentu aku bisa berjumpa dengan Hanna-chan huaaaaaaaa.."

'Ya Tuhan, makin besar suaranya' pikir Sehun.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan sebentar saja." Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk lengan suami tampannya.

Sehun mengecup lembut pelipis kiri suami cantiknya lalu membalas memeluk dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Baiklah, kapan lagi mereka bisa seperti ini. Jika Hanna sudah dewasa, tak akan ku izinkan." Kekeh Sehun dan Luhan mengecup pelan pipi suami tampannya.

"Mudah-mudahan kita berdua bisa melihat si cantik sampai dia dewasa ya sayang..oh sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tidak..tidak..aku yang paling mencintaimu sayang.." Lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup pelipis suami cantiknya.

"So.. Apa kau sudah bisa hamil lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat suami cantiknya menatapnya tajam sambil memicingkan mata rusanya.

"Hey..aku hanya bertanya my deer.."

Luhan membuang cepat nafasnya. "Baiklah sayang.." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit ujung hidung bangir suami tampannya pelan. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sesampainya kita disana..hmm."

Grep!

"Ahh..neomu neomu johaaa.." Pekik Sehun kesenangan sambil memeluk suami cantiknya lebih erat.

"Ehemm.."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh pada suara berat yang sedari tadi menangis memeluk Hanna.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sudah selesai memeluk putriku sambil menangis?"

Yuta nyengir malu sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. "Sudah..he..he.."

"Daaddy..dendong!" Hanna mengangkat kedua tangannya minta gendong pada Sehun.

"Hanna~ Appa.. Ap-paa.. Daddy, ania..arrachi?" Luhan mengingatkan putri cantiknya agar tidak memanggil dengan sebutan 'daddy'.

"Biarkan saja sayang~" Sehun memelas sambil membelai punggung si kecil.

"Andwae!" Tegas Luhan dan tak perduli.

"Lu—"

TING TONG

"PERHATIAN.. UNTUK PENUMPANG AS*NA AIRLINES DENGAN NOMOR PENERBANGAN 7*-3*0F AGAR..bla..bla..bla.."

Saat Sehun ingin menjawab terdengar panggilan untuk para penumpang agar masuk ke ruang tunggu.

"Hahh..ya sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke ruang tunggu.." Ujar Sehun tak mau berdebat karena bisa-bisa nanti jatah tiap malamnya di-cut.

"Paspor dan pass bagasi ada padamu kan sayang?" Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menarik mini case milik Hanna, lalu membenarkan kerah long coat milik Sehun. Suami tampannya pun mengangguk sambil sesekali mengganggu Hanna kecil sampai tertawa lepas.

"Hahh.."

Luhan juga Sehun yang sibuk bersiap-siap seketika terhenti mendengar Yuta membuang nafasnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat adik kelas yang telah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini.

Melihat itu Luhan pun dengan cepat mengambil Hanna dari lengan Sehun dan membiarkan mereka berdua untuk bicara.

"Baba..appa mau kemana?" Tanya Hanna.

"Appa sedang berbicara dengan Yuta-kun sebentar."

"Bicala apa?"

"Entahlah.." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi gempil Hanna. "Mungkin pembicaraan antar pria." Lanjutnya.

"Baba tidak ke tana?"

Luhan menatap heran si kecil cantik-nya. "Untuk apa?"

"Mmm.." Hanna terlihat berpikir, hal itu membuat Luhan gemas dan mencium pipinya sambil menunggu si kecil melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baba-kan juga pellia..kenapa tidak ke tana?"

'Ya Tuhan' Luhan sampai menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan si kecil.

"Sayang~"

'Ohh selamat..' Pikir Luhan saat mendengar suara suami tampannya yang mendekatinya diikuti Yuta dibelakang.

"Ok Yuta, sampai jumpa bulan depan."

"Yuta-kuuun.."

"Huaaa.. Hanna-chaaan.."

'Oh not again' Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hentikan dan cepat pulang! Persiapkan dirimu untuk surat-surat pindah ke Seoul, masalah melanjutkan kuliah-mu nanti aku yang urus, OKE?"

Yuta tersenyum lalu menunjukkan kedua ibu jari tangannya. "OKE!"

Grep!

Sehun memeluk Yuta lalu mengusak rambutnya, Yuta sudah seperti adiknya sendiri dan Luhan melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membelai punggung si kecil.

"Eumm.. Hyung—"

"Ohoo'.. Kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Ne—"

"Ada apa?"

"Jaga my princess, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menikahi putriku..YAIISHH!" Sehun membuat mimik ingin memukul kepala Yuta.

"Gome —ahh..mian."

"Ige mwoya? Aaa~kau ingin memperlancar hangeul-mu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar Yuta menggunakan bahasa negri-nya. "Terlambat! Kami akan pulang." Sehun terkekeh, begitupun Yuta.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ruang tunggu. Kabari aku jika kau sampai di Seoul. Oke?"

"Oke!" Sekali lagi Yuta memperlihatkan ibu jari tangan kanannya lalu melambai. "Jaga Luhan ge dan Hanna-chan."

"Eumm." Sehun mengangguk mantap lalu ia dan suami cantiknya melambaikan tangan pada Yuta.

"Jaga kesehatanmu adik kecil." Pekik Luhan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau terlihat makin cantik ketika ingin menangis begitu Lu-ge."

"Ishh..kau ini.." Luhan membuat gerakan seakan memukul dari jauh.

"Hanna-chan.." Yuta melambaikan tangannya pada Hanna yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Bub-bye Yuta-kun..hiks~" ujar Hanna terisak.

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki pintu utama menuju ruang tunggu, meninggalkan Yuta yang terus menatap mereka menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

.

.

 ** _Kediaman_** **_keluarga Oh.._**

"Tidak..jangan yang itu, buat yang lain!"

Pagi ini terdengar kesibukan di Mansion Oh dan pekikan itu tentu saja suara Nyonya Oh di dapur utama sedang memerintahkan pada beberapa maid juga koki utama untuk cemilan apa yang paling enak yang akan di hidangkan siang ini.

"Aku mau semua sempurna dan te—"

"Nyo-nyonya..."

Suara Nyonya Oh terhenti karena seorang maid memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya sambil memberikan taplak untuk meja ruang makan pada maid yang lain.

"I-itu..itu nyo—"

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti habis melihat hantu?" Nyonya Oh heran melihat maid-nya yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

Sang maid hanya bisa menunduk sambil menunjuk ketakutan kearah pintu. "A-ada yang ingin bertemu, Nyonya di ruang keluarga."

"Hahh~ aku kira ada apa, bilang saja ada tamu- apa susahnya sih..pegang ini." Nyonya Oh menarik tali celemek yang ia pakai dan ia berikan pada sang maid, lalu melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk lalu menatapnya terkejut dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Anda Nyonya Oh?"

"Um-hum.." Nyonya Oh hanya menggumam dan ikut tersenyum. Tetapi saat ia ingin bertanya siapa gerangan yeoja yang ada di depannya ini seketika matanya menatap ke sisi belakang yeoja itu.

Seakan-akan ia sangat mengenali postur tubuh yang memunggunginya.

"Nu-nugu.. Nuguya?" Ia bertanya sambil terus mengingat postur yang sungguh hampir menyamai tinggi suaminya, almarhum si sulung juga si bungsu Oh.

Namja berpostur proposional itu pun perlahan memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Nyonya Oh dan—

"Eomma.. Na.. Na wasseo.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Maafkan akooooooh.. Ini update-an paling telat, sungguh telat, teraaaaaamaaaat laaaaaamaaaa telaaaaaatnya..

Okeh curcol dikit ni.. Maklumi please.. Maklum pengantin baru, puasa pertama bersama misua, lebaran pertama bersama misua dan tentu saja akoh tak melupakan Hunhan, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa.

Yang tersayang hanya mengizinkan aku menjadi reader karena dia bukan fudanshi ahahaha...tapi tenang aja.. Selama kalian semua yang kucinta masih ingin membaca tulisanku yg ga penting *hanya Hunhan yg penting* aku akan mencoba terus membudayakan hak-hak hunhan di epep kuh ehehehe..

Untuk saat ini aku blm bisa membalas review kalian semua, tapi aku sudah membaca dan sangat terharu untuk semua review. Terima kasih juga untuk yang silent reader maupun yang baru membaca. Semoga kalian menyukai tulisanku yang amburadul ini..

From the bottom of my heart sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih dan tetep menunggu chap selanjutnya yuaaaa..

I Love You.. Mmuuuach..


	25. chapter 25

Not your's! But mine! Part. III

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy_ _Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya...** "Nu-nugu.. Nuguya?" Ia bertanya sambil terus mengingat postur yang sungguh hampir menyamai tinggi suaminya, almarhum si sulung juga si bungsu Oh.

Namja berpostur proposional itu pun perlahan memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Nyonya Oh dan—

"Eomma.. Na.. Na wasseo.."

.

.

.

I'M NOT HIM

Chapter 25

.

.

.

"K-kau..yo—"

BRUGH!!

"EOMMAA!"

Dengan cepat tubuh Nyonya Oh yang tergeletak dilantai diangkat bridal oleh Yeonseok. Yah Yeonseok telah pulang kerumah, membuat sang eomma shocking dan kaki indahnya tak mampu menompang tubuhnya yang bergetar setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

Beberapa maid berdatangan dan beberapa dari mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat kini.

Tuan muda pertama masih hidup dan ada disini, mereka bertanya-tanya, tubuh siapa yang di kremasi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, cepat ambilkan minyak aromatherapy!" Pekik Yeonseok kesal lalu membelai wajah sang eomma. Para maid pun segera menyiapkan apa yang Yeonseok minta.

Ji Won membantu Yeonseok mengusap keringat dingin pada pelipis Nyonya Oh dengan tisu diatas meja lalu mengangkat kaki Nyonya Oh sedikit tinggi.

"Eomma..eomma.." Yeonseok terus saja memanggil ibunya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh sang eomma.

"Oppa, buka kancing baju ahjuma..apa ada dokter di dekat sini?" Tanya Ji Won.

Yeonseok yang sedang membuka kancing baju eomma-nya dengan cepat lalu tersentak saat seorang maid memberinya minyak aromateraphy yang sedikit menyengat bau-nya.

Minyak itu ia buka dan memiringkan wajah sang eomma-nya agar bisa menghirup aroma menyengat tersebut.

Terlihat kerutan di dahi yeoja paruh baya tersebut, dan membuat Yeonseok menjadi lega. Ia sangat tahu, kejadian seperti ini akan ada setelah eomma-nya mengetahui bahwa ia masih hidup, masih bernyawa.

Nyonya Oh membuka matanya pelan, pandangannya langsung mengarah pada Yeonseok, seketika matanya berkaca-kaca dengan senyum yang merekah bahagia.

"Anakku..hhh..hks.."

Yeonseok mengangguk dan ikut terisak tanpa suara saat sang ibu bangun dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kau masih hidup? Kau selamat sayang?"

Lagi-lagi Yeonseok mengangguk mantap dan air matanya pun ikut mengalir dan suara isakannya pun ikut keluar saat—

Grep!

—sang ibu menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat sambil menggumamkan 'anakku masih hidup, terima kasih Tuhan'.

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut pun ikut terharu melihat adegan dimana seorang anak yang sangat di sayang ternyata masih hidup.

"Eomma, ayo istirahat dikamar.. Aku akan panggilkan dokter."

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, matanya pun tak lepas dari wajah si sulung. Sambil dipapah oleh Yeonseok, Nyonya Oh menyatukan pipi chubby-nya dengan rahang tegas anaknya. Sungguh ia bahagia mengetahui si sulung masih hidup.

"Eomma tunggu di sini, aku akan menghubungi Yixing."

"Tidak sayang, suruh saja yang lainnya. Kau harus di sini bersama eomma..ya Tuhan..anakku."

Yeonseok pun mengangguk lagi dan lagi dengan keinginan sang eomma.

"Ahh~eomma harus menghubungi appa-mu sayang." Ujar Nyonya Oh, sambil mengangkat gagang telfon yang ada di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

Yeonseok membiarkan sang ibu menghubungi sang ayah lalu keluar dari kamar dan memerintahkan seorang maid agar menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka dan meminta maid yang lain menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Ji Won.

.

.

 _ **kamar tamu..**_

"Oppa, kamar ini terlalu luas untukku."

"Kau tanggung jawabku, kau juga yang menyelamatkanku, jadi aku akan memberikan yang terbaik. Lagi pula.." Yeonseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Lagi pula, apa Oppa?" Tanya Ji Won.

"..lagi pula, kau harus mau membantuku mendapatkan Luhan kembali." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oh..aku harus kembali ke kamar eomma, mana tahu dokter keluarga kami sudah datang."

"Eumm." Ji Won mengangguk.

Sepeninggalan Yeonseok untuk ke kamar ibu-nya membuat Ji Won berpikir keras, apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar? Ia harus membantu Yeonseok agar Luhan kembali pada namja itu.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Kau mau mengampuni hamba-mu ini." Do'anya lalu ia mencoba tak memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Ji Won menatap koper miliknya, ia harus menyusun pakaiannya di lemari yang sudah disiapkan.

.

.

.

 _ **kamar utama..**_

"Bagaimana eomma, masih pusing?" Yeonseok mengusap lembut dahi ibunya lalu tersenyum melihat jemari sang ibu tak ingin melepaskan tangan satunya yang bebas.

"Benarkah ini kau sayang..hks.." Nyonya Oh membelai sayang wajah anak sulungnya penuh kasih.

"Ye, eomma.. Ini aku anakmu Yeonseok ya—"

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Hhh..hh~" terdengar hembusan nafas yang memburu yang ternyata adalah Tuan Oh yang baru saja datang diikuti oleh dokter keluarga mereka Yixing.

"Ya Tuhan..ini kah kebesaran-Mu?" Ujar Yixing yang antara percaya dan tidak dengan penglihatannya.

Tuan Oh, sang ayah tak mampu membendung rasa haru dan bahagia, ia melangkah cepat walau tertatih-tatih tetapi berusaha menggapai tubuh anaknya yang ternyata masih hidup. Isakan tak bersuara, yang ada hanyalah linangan air mata dan—

Grep!

"Oh..nae sarang.." Tuan Oh memeluk erat Yeonseok. Kebahagiaan apa ini? Sungguh ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada si sulung.

"Oh..anakku sayang..terima kasih Tuhan..terima kasih Tuhaa~aan.."

Tuan Oh mengecup wajah Yeonseok berkali-kali, tak perduli sang anak akan malu dengan perlakuannya. Ia sedang bahagia dengan keberadaan anaknya.

"Tuhan begitu menyayangiku..sangat menyayangiku.." Yeonseok tidak bisa berkata-kata saat sang ayah yang terus saja bersyukur kepada Tuhan, hanya tangisan yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia bahagia..sangat bahagia.

Nyonya Oh yang melihat itu pun ikut kembali terisak dan mencoba untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Yixing membantunya berdiri, Nyonya Oh pun ikut memeluk suami juga anaknya tersayang.

Pandangan Yeonseok beralih pada Yixing dan ia pun memeluk dokter keluarga yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung.. Selamat datang kembali. Demi Tuhan ini hadiah yang paling indah dari Tuhan."

Yeonseok tertawa walau air matanya ikut mengalir saat Yixing menangis melihatnya masih menghirup udara yang sama. "Hei, jones sejati, berhenti menangis. Nanti cantikmu hilang." Ujar Yeonseok sambil mengusap air mata Yixing.

"Yaishh! Hyung! Geumanhae..kau selalu saja menggodaku, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku..ahahaha.." Sahut Yixing sambil memukul lengan Yeonseok.

"Yaaa~si dokter cantik ini kambuh lagi penyakit pikunnya, kau lupa ya kalau aku hanya miliknya Luhan..ahaha.."

Deg!

Seketika waktu seakan berhenti saat Yeonseok menyebut ia adalah milik Luhan. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh menjadi terlihat canggung, apa lagi Yixing yang berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat sekali wajahnya menjadi beku dan pucat.

"Tapi..aku tidak melihat Luhan sedari tadi, dimana dia?" Ini dia yang makin membuat tenggorokan Nyonya Oh seakan sesak.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Mana Luhan-ie ku? Kau tahu kesayanganku dimana Yixing?" Yeonseok bertanya keberadaan Luhan pada ke tiganya.

"Aa..eumm..itu.." Yixing tergagap sulit berkata-kata.

"Ah..ahaha..di-dia ada, Luhan ada sayang. Di-dia ada di apartment." Nyonya Oh berusaha menyimpan rasa gugupnya walau sebenarnya telah terbaca oleh si sulung.

"Sudah, masalah Luhan nanti dibahas, sekarang kau harus mengenalkan pada appa, siapa yeoja cantik yang kau bawa. Lagi pula kau harus menceritakan pada kami bagaimana kebanggaan appa selamat dari musibah itu, ayo anakku."

'Hebat, mereka berusaha menyembunyikan Luhan dan berusaha mengubah arah pembicaraan' gumam Yeonseok dalam hati.

"Baiklah appa, bukannya sebentar lagi waktu makan siang? Aku akan menceritakan semua saat makan siang bagaimana?"

Sang eomma tersentak. 'Ya Tuhan, saat ini kemungkinan Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di Incheon-bagaimana ini'. Nyonya Oh menggigit jemarinya makin gugup dan takut.

Yeonseok tersenyum tipis saat melihat sang ibu semakin terlihat serba salah. "Eomma, ada apa?"

Nyonya Oh tersentak saat Yeonseok bertanya keadaannya. "A-ahh~tidak apa-apa sayang."

Yixing yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil tasnya. "Aunty, aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu, ayo."

"Ayo anakku, biarkan eomma-mu di periksa Yixing, panggilkan teman yeoja-mu itu dan appa akan keruang kerja sebentar, eoh."

"Ne, appa."

Setelah menjawab sang ayah, Yeonseok hanya bisa menatap kepergian ayahnya. 'Jauhi saja Luhan dariku, bagaimanapun Luhan itu adalah milikku'. Ujarnya dalam hati lalu berbalik arah kembali menuju tangga, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara sang eomma, karena kamar orang tuanya dekat dengan tangga.

Ia menarik diri dan mundur perlahan dari tangga pertama dan bersandar di dekat pintu agar tak terlihat. Ketika salah satu maid berjalan melewatinya, ia berpura-pura menekan layar ponselnya dan meletakkan di telinganya lalu menyuruh sang maid pergi sambil memberi senyuman ramahnya yang khas.

Lalu ia pun mendekatkan telinganya pada kusen pintu dan mendengar suara sang eomma dengan jelas.

"Yixing! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aunty lakukan? Ya Tuhan." Nyonya Oh menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Mereka akan sampai hari ini, dan aku tidak mau sampai mereka bertemu Yeonseok." Lanjutnya.

Yeonseok mendengar itu hanya bisa terkekeh dengan hembusan nafasnya tanpa suara, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedikit sakit hati mendengar ucapan sang eomma.

"Aunty harus menghubungi salah satunya, Sehun atau Luhan."

"Tapi mereka belum mengaktifkan ponsel mereka dari tadi. Oh, Yixing bagaimana ini?"

Yeonseok masih mendengar mengubah posisi semakin nyaman bersandar dengan memasukkan jemarinya di kedua saku celananya.

'Sembunyikan saja Luhan dariku eomma. Bagaimanapun keadaannya nanti, Luhan akan kembali kegenggaman tanganku.'

Yeonseok pun melangkah pelan menuju tangga naik keatas menuju kamar tamu yang Ji Won pakai.

"Hah~sepertinya harus menggunakan plan B." Bisiknya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ji Won.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bandara**_ _**Incheon**_

"Sayang, jangan coba-coba menghidupkan ponselmu. Ini surprise you know.." Sehun memperingatkan. "Aishh..mana Chanyeol hyung, katanya akan menjemput."

"Hahh~pabbo jincha.." Gumam Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Ahaha..anio~" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Padahal kemarin aku sudah menghubungi eomma akan sampai siang ini.'

"Tamchoooooon.." Tiba-tiba Hanna memekik melihat Baekhyun yang berlari kecil bersama Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"HANNAAAAAA.." Teriakan Baekhyun membuat semua para penumpang yang lain termasuk para penjemput terperangah mendengar suara dari pria cantik ber-eye linier- ini.

Sang kekasih hanya bisa menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada semua yang menatap kekasihnya tidak suka.

"Appa..tulun..tulun appa..Baek-ie tamchon." Sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, Hanna meminta diturunkan dari gendongan dan berlari kearah paman cantiknya.

"Tamchooon..bogotipoyeoo.." Pekik Hanna saat berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun sang paman.

"Poppo-hae juseyeooo..." Tak ingin kalah, Baekhyun yang juga terus mengeluarkan pekikan akhirnya di beri kecupan di pipinya.

"Chu~ talangheyo.." Ujar Hanna yang nmengucapkan kata cinta pada pamannya tersayang.

"Wuaaa..jincha? Ahh~nadoo.." Dengan lembut dan penuh sayang Baekhyun memeluk lebih dalam keponakan tersayangnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aigo, hyung..jangan memikirkan hal yang kotor, wajahmu mesum sekali, jeongmal."

Mata Chanyeol membulat seakan ingin keluar, hampir mengalahkan mata bulat suami cantik sahabatnya saat Sehun membisikkan hal yang memalukan.

"Jugeulle?!* Yaishh!!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya seakan ingin memukul Sehun.

(*mau mati ya?)

"Ehehe..bercanda hyung.." Sehun terkekeh sambil menepuk lengan namja tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Its ok. Tunggu saja sampai di sungai han nanti, akan ku lempar kau biar tenggelam."

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! Tega sekali kau.." Sehun mengangkat kedua lengannya tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. "Jangan marah lagi dong, hyung. Mianhae, ne? Ehehe.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal dan membuang nafasnya lalu menangguk. "Awas kalau sekali lagi. Niiihhh aku beri!" Ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di depan Sehun.

"Udaaaah, berisiiiik!" Itu Baekhyun yang memekik karena tak suka melihat kekasihnya selalu berantem mulut jika bertemu iparnya, Sehun. Kalau diingat-ingat yang membuat Baekhyun kesal pada saat mengunjungi Luhan di Jepang, Chanyeol dan Sehun tak pernah terlihat akur. Ada saja yang membuat mereka berakhir berantem mulut

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan gege-nya dengan kedua pria bersifat absurd dimatanya. Masih ada Hanna dalam gendongannya ia pun bertanya pada si kecil.

"Baiklaaah.. Hanna mau samchon antar kemana dulu nih?!"

"Kelumaaah haaalmonie dan halaaabeoji..yeeeeyy!!" Pekik si kecil.

"Yeeeeeeeey!!" Balas Baekhyun juga dengan pekikannya. Chan-Hun-Han, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil menarik koper dan barang bawaan lainnya.

"Sayang.. Apa sebaiknya kita ke apartemen dulu, baru ke rumah eomma?!" Tanya Sehun.

"Wae~?" Tanya Luhan lembut, sambil menyatukan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari suami tampannya..

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar dirumah kita dan sore nanti kita bisa kesana untuk menginap beberapa hari, eotteyo?"

"Hhh.." Luhan membuang nafasnya lewat hidung lalu menoleh kekanan kearah suami tampannya. "Katanya ingin membuat surprise."

Sehun manyun. "Aku ingin tidur dikamar kita. Aku ingin memelukmu sampai pagi."

"Uhhh..manjanya suamiku yang tampan." Luhan mencubit sayang pipi Sehun. "Tiap malam kan kau selalu memelukku sayang." Lanjutnya.

"Hahh..entah kenapa malam ini rasanya eomma akan menggangguku dan tidur denganmu sayang."

Luhan memicingkan matanya. "Ya! Aku ini namja jika kau lupa, dan eomma tak mungkin meninggalkan appa sendirian. Aku akan tidur dengan Baek-ie..hahh!" Luhan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"He-hei sayang, hei..tung-aduuuh salah lagi.." Sehun serba salah, ia bingung kenapa suami cantiknya ini gampang sekali tersulut emosi akhir-akhir ini, mungkinkah karena faktor 'U'?.

"Haiss..bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau tidur sendirian." Gumam Sehun sendirian sambil menatap Luhan yang mengsejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehemm.."

Deheman bariton terdengar oleh Sehun, ia pun menoleh pada seseorang yang dari tadi juga berada di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Tatapan Sehun dan gestur wajahnya seakan bertanya 'ada apa hyung?' Pada Chanyeol.

"Eumm..mau tidur dengan ku? Mmuach.."

Seketika tubuh Sehun merinding saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, di barengi dengan kiss bye.

Reflek Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan mencoba menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"YA HYUNG! AKU INI MASIH NORMAL! YAISHH.." Sehun berteriak keras tak perduli sekitar dan hampir terdengar aksen cadelnya.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Sehuun~ tunggu akuu~" Chanyeol pun tak mau tinggal diam, sambil tersenyum dan bergumam pelan 'ya~sin nan da, ahaha..' (*Wah ini menyenangkan.)

"Ya! Hyung, michyeosseo?!" Sehun terus saja memekik dan berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari Chanyeol walau mereka berdua terlihat kesulitan dengan troli yang mereka pegang.

"Ayolah Hun-ah, aku juga tidur sendiri.."

"Andwaeee!"

"Aahahahaha~"

.

.

.

Yeonseok membawa Ji Won kekamarnya untuk membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Mau tidak mau, Ji Won harus mau mengikuti apapun yang Yeonseok rencanakan. Cinta membutakan segala.

Kini Ji Won menatap namja yang terus saja berdiri di balkon walau ia tahu namja itu sangat tidak suka berada disana.

"Hhh..dia pasti menunggunya.. Membuatku iri." Lirihnya pelan sekali lalu membuang pandangannya pada beberapa bingkai foto mini milik Yeonseok.

'Luhan memang cantik' pikirnya saat melihat beberapa foto Luhan bersama Yeonseok. 'Dan kau juga tampan, oppa' gumamnya lagi. Tetapi ada yang berbeda pada bingkai foto yang lain. Yeonseok bersama sang adik berdua. 'Wuah kalian mirip sekali, 90% sangat mirip, tapi adikmu lebih tampan.' Lagi-lagi ia bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Tap..tap..tap.. BRAK!

"Op..Yeonseok oppa!" Ji Won memekik karena Yeonseok yang berdiri dibalkon tiba-tiba melangkah dengan cepat dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ji Won ikut beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti kemana Yeonseok berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Pandangan Yeonseok yang tajam seketika melembut memandang objek yang baru saja masuk ke ruang utama.

Seketika air matanya menetes dipipi. Dalam pikirannya terus saja menggumamkan tak tahan lagi untuk bersembunyi.

Ia melihat Luhan-nya disana tersenyum sangat cantik memeluk ibu dan ayahnya secara bersamaan dan tak lupa ia juga memeluk sahabatnya Yixing. Ia juga melihat Sehun yang sibuk dengan beberapa koper bersama Chanyeol.

Yeonseok keluar dari balik dinding tiang tangga bagian ujung dan melangkah dengan cepat.

Saat ia melangkah ingin menggapai lengan Luhan, saat itu pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkejut mundur seakan melihat hantu.

GUBRAAAK!!

Tidak menjaga keseimbangan karena menahan Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Hanna, Chanyeol pun terjatuh terjengkang.

Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol terjatuh hanya bingung dengan namja tinggi itu terlihat pucat dan menunjuk kearah belakang Sehun.

Sret!

Yeonseok menarik lengan Luhan lalu dengan cepat memeluknya, mendekatkan kepala Luhan pada lehernya.

Yeonseok terisak tanpa suara dan terus saja memeluk Luhan yang seakan terdiam dan bingung, siapa namja yang memeluknya dengan erat di depan suaminya.

Sedang Sehun yang belum juga menoleh, ia pun berbalik kemana arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan—

Seketika matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar melihat siapa namja yang memeluk suami cantiknya dengan sangat intim.

"Mm...maldo andwae.." Bisiknya pelan tanpa suara dan seketika mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sulit diartikan.

"Hhh..h-hh..h-hyung..hh.." Sehun berusaha bernafas dengan lancar, tapi sulit rasanya. Seakan-akan ada duri di setiap bagian tenggorokannya.

'Tidak mungkin..kenapa..kenapa bisa?' Monolognya dalam hati saat melihat dari atas sampai bawah tubuh namja yang selalu ia panggil -hyung- tetapi yang ia tahu telah tiada karena kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun lalu.

Seakan tersadar dengan suara Sehun yang terbata-bata memanggil 'hyung' pada orang yang memeluknya, Luhan berusaha lepas dari orang itu dan menengadahkan pandangannya pada—

"Hyung-ie! HYUNG-IE??"

Luhan memekik, melangkah mundur. Awalnya kedua telapak tangan miliknya menutupi bibir cantiknya dengan mata rusa yang terlihat seakan terbelalak karena melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya telah meninggal.

Kedua jemarinya tak lagi menutupi bibir plum cantiknya, tetapi beralih pada rambut sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Andwae.." Bisiknya lirih dan terus mundur menjauh.

"Lulu.. I-ini aku sayang.."

"Tidak..TIDAK.." Kini Luhan menjambak rambutnya dan—

"AAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAARGH!!" Berteriak dengan suara yang melengking. Saat itu juga pandangan Luhan mengabur, keseimbangannya seakan oleng dan—

BRUG!!

—Luhan terjatuh.

"LUHAAAN!"

"GEGE!"

Semua memanggil namanya dan yang membuat Sehun terdiam tanpa kata, ia kalah cepat dengan sang hyung yang kini telah mengangkat Luhan bridal lalu membawanya ke lantai atas.

Kemana? Tentu saja ke kamarnya.

"Eomma.."

"O..eomma minta maaf Sehun-ah, seharusnya jika ponselmu mati, o-eomma bisa menghubungi Baek-ie atau Chanyeol. T-tapi.."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam tak bersuara menatap ke lantai dua dan hanya bisa menyentuh dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berjalan perlahan dan seketika melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus terus menerus sampai ia tiba di lantai atas lalu langkahnya ia bawa dengan cepat, matanya terus saja mengarah ke pintu kamar Yeonseok yang terbuka.

"Chanyeol! Cepat ikuti Sehun.. Ya Tuhan.." Tuan Oh tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Chanyeol pun dengan sigap berlari diikuti oleh Yixing dan Chanyeol cepat melangkahi tiap dua anak tangga dengan kaki panjangnya mengikuti Sehun yang kini telah sampai diujung tangga dan—

"Sial! Cepat sekali si albino!" Ujar Chanyeol melangkah cepat untuk menggapai lengan Sehun.

Tap!

Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat meraih lengan Sehun ketika namja albino itu ingin masuk kekamar sang hyung, ia kuatir dengan keadaan suami cantiknya.

"Sehun! Tenanglah!" Ujar Chanyeol pelan tapi terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedang suamiku ada di dalam!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa pusing juga bingung harus bagaimana. Dan—

"Biarkan dokter Yixing dan aku yang masuk lebih dulu, lalu kau ikut menyusul bersama Tuan Oh, eommoni dan Baek-ie..eotte?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya sesak. Mau, tidak mau ia harus mengangguk karena kini ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Baekhyun telah berada di lantai dua menatapnya memohon agar tenang.

Yixing berdiri di pintu sambil mengetuk perlahan, hal itu membuat Yeonseok yang tengah membelai wajah Luhan kuatir menoleh kebelakang.

"H-hyung.." Yixing mencoba tenang walau ia terdengar gugup sebenarnya.

"Lay.." Yeonseok memanggil nama kecil Yixing. "Luhan-ku pingsan, mungkin dia terkejut dengan keberadaanku..bagaimana ini?"

"Biarkan aku memeriksa Luhan. Hyung tunggu bersama yang lainnya ya."

Yeonseok mengangguk dan hanya bisa menatap Yixing yang mengeluarkan stetoskop mini yang selalu ia bawa pada kantong jas-nya.

Dari jauh pandangan Yeonseok tak lepas dari Luhan. Rasa kuatir yang menyerangnya tentu saja membuat semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Bagaimana dengan Sehun. Pandangannya pun tak lepas dari Luhan. Dalam hati ia menyesal mengikuti kemauan Luhan untuk pulang. Setidaknya mereka bisa pergi jauh jika ia tahu hyung-nya masih hidup.

Sehun pernah menjanjikan akan mengembalikan Luhan jika hyung-nya masih hidup. Tapi itu dulu, kini Luhan adalah suaminya. Apa Sehun harus menyerah pada hyung-nya? Tidak! Sehun akan tetap mempertahankan Luhan, no matter what. Mereka telah bersaksi di depan pendeta, para tamu dan terutama Tuhan, jadi tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka termasuk hyung-nya sendiri.

Sehun memandang sang hyung yang kini sudah menggigit bibir bagian bawah-nya. Sehun sangat tahu kebiasaan sang hyung.

'Hahh~ hyung benar-benar masih hidup. Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa kini aku berharap lebih baik dia tetap mati saja atau tidak kembali. Maafkan aku Tuhan. Maafkan aku hyung.' Batin Sehun, ia pun hanya bisa mundur perlahan. Sumpah ia tak mampu jika Luhan nantinya tidak memanggil namanya jika suami cantiknya siuman.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar Yeonseok, ia diikuti oleh Tuan Oh. "Sehun~" panggil Tuan Oh lembut pada si bungsu.

"Appa~" Sehun memanggil ayahnya seraya ingin menangis dengan hidupnya.

"Apa sayang?" Jawab Tuan Oh.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bahagia? Saat aku perlahan-lahan mencintai Luhan dan akhirnya kami menikah, tapi kenapa..kena—hkss.." Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

Tuan Oh hanya bisa menutup matanya, lalu perlahan ia memeluk anak bungsunya.

"Sehun, anakku sayang~" Sehun membalas pelukan sang ayah tetapi ia menangis tanpa suara. Tuan Oh hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung anaknya. "Appa yakin, kau akan bahagia. Ingat! Luhan adalah suami-mu yang sah, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku akan mencoba bersabar appa."

"Itu baru anak appa, ayo masuk ke dalam. Appa yakin Luhan membutuhkanmu jika ia siuman nanti." Tuan Oh merangkul pundak Sehun untuk menguatkan si bungsu. Sehun sangat berharap Luhan memegang kata-katanya saat menikah dengannya. Sehun berharap Luhan tidak melanggar janji pernikahan mereka yang mereka ucapkan di depan Tuhan, pastur, juga para tamu yang menjadi saksi.

Sehun pun masuk ke kamar sang hyung. Walau di suguhkan oleh hyung-nya sendiri yang sedang duduk dilantai untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Luhan yang berada diranjang.

Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah Yeonseok, hyung-nya kini menyatukan jari-jarinya diantara jari lentik Luhan lalu mengecupnya perlahan dan berkali-kali dan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sehun sangat sakit dan terbakar.

Sehun ingin keluar dan—

Tep!

Sehun menoleh seseorang yang menarik lengannya.

Baekhyun.

"Hanna-lah yang paling bingung sekarang. Ia bertanya ada apa dengan baba-nya dan siapa seorang yang menggendong baba-nya." Bisik Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan wajah si mungil yang bingung tapi hanya bisa bersedih tanpa suara.

Sehun akhirnya berusaha bernafas dengan baik dan hati-nya luluh saat melihat sikecil terus saja menatap sang baba. Lalu Sehun menyentuh pipi gempil putrinya sampai Hanna menoleh.

"Ap-pa~ b-baba." Oh ya Tuhan, Sehun merasa egois terus memikirkan Luhan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sikecil-nya yang cantik tengah bingung dengan keadaan yang di paparkan pada penglihatannya.

Sehun mengambil si kecil lalu menggendong dan memeluknya lembut. Ia mengecup sayang pipi si kecil dan membawanya keluar.

Setidaknya ia bisa bersama Hanna jika Luhan tidak memerlukannya lagi.

Sehun melangkah ke taman di bagian kanan pekarangan bunga. Disana ada ayunan dengan atap yang sengaja di buat oleh ayahnya waktu ia masih kecil.

Sambil memangku si kecil ia menggunakan kakinya untuk mengayunkan ayunan tersebut.

"Appa~" Hanna memanggilnya lembut.

"Ne, chagi."

"Baba, gencan-ie?"

"Kokjongmal..baba baik-baik saja, baba hanya lelah."

"Tapi kenapa appa tidak beltama baba? Tiapa yang tadi di dekat baba?"

"Dia..eumm..dia itu..dia—"

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"H-hyung..kenapa ka—"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"N-ne?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan memanggil namamu. Awalnya ia terbangun memanggil namaku dan selanjutnya ia memanggil namamu. Kau menjaga Luhan ku dengan baik kan Sehun-ah?" Papar Yeonseok yang di akhiri pertanyaan yang tentu saja jawabannya Sehun menjaga Luhan dengan baik.

"A-aku menjaganya dengan baik h-hyung."

Yeonseok menatap putri kecil yang cantik dalam gendongannya. "Cantik sekali. Siapa namanya Sehun-ah? Anak-mu dan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Namanya Hanna.. Oh Hanna Laurent." 'Ini anakmu hyung' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Eum..hyung..apa aku b-bisa melihat Lu—ah..maksudku Luhan hyung sebentar."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yeonseok.

"Ha-hanya kuatir, aku—"

Puk! puk!

Yeonseok menepuk pundak Sehun. "Hey, kenapa tegang seperti itu. Di juga 'Hyungie-mu' pergilah melihatnya." Ujar Yeonseok penuh penekanan pada kata 'hyung'.

Sehun pun dengan cepat melangkah masuk ke dalam. Yeonseok sekali lagi melihat si kecil yang menoleh padanya. Matanya memicing. 'Kenapa Hanna mirip sekali dengan Luhan, walau memang aku akui yeoja kecil itu mirip sekali dengan Sehun jika tatapannya lurus kedepan.' Gumam Yeonseok dalam hati.

"Ahh~baiklah Sehun-ie, untuk saat ini saja. Selanjutnya aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bersama Luhan. It showtime my little Sehun-ie." Yeonseok tersenyum miring sambil menatap bunga mawar yang sedang gugur di halaman.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Dari mana saja kau?" Baekhyun memekik kesal. "Luhan gege dari tadi memanggilmu dan membuat Yeonseok hyung sedikit kesal." Lanjutnya lagi.

"A-aku...ahh sudahlah, mana Luhan?"

"Dikamar tamu bersama Yixing gege juga uncle dan aunty."

"Wae?"

"Wae? Kau tanya kenapa? Aish!" Baekhyun membuat mimik ingin memukul tetapi ia langsung mengambil Hanna dari pelukan Sehun. "Pergi sana! Jaga gege-ku, itu tanggung jawab-mu.."

Setelah mendengar itu Sehun pun berlari menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke arah kanan dimana kamar tamu.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Pandangannya kearah Luhan yang berbaring sedang menggenggam jemari sahabat suami cantiknya itu, Yixing.

"C-chagi..gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun kuatir.

Luhan tersenyum kecil pada suami tampannya yang kini mengambil alih tempat dimana Yixing duduk tadi, lalu Sehun pun menggenggam jemari Luhan dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Kalian bicaralah, kami akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Tuan Oh sembari mengajak istri juga Yixing meninggalkan kamar tersebut, membiarkan keduanya untuk berbicara. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh akhirnya turun meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tetap menunggu di luar kamar.

"Sehun—"

"Kau istirahatlah, urusan hyung nanti akan kita jelaskan bersama-sama. Aku akan mengakui se—"

"Tidak Sehun!" Potong Luhan. "Jangan jelaskan apapun untuk sementara ini." Luhan memohon.

"M-mwo?" Sehun tercengang dengan jawaban Luhan. "Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi..tapi kita bisa bersabar untuk menjelaskan semua yang—"

"Kau ingin kembali padanya? Begitu?! Katakan dengan jelas Oh Luhan!" Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya yang sebenarnya terdengar nada amarah di setiap pertanyaannya.

"Bu—hah?..bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan semua itu sayang? Aku ini suamimu, kita telah menikah dan kita—"

"Jawab saja dengan jelas Luhan! Kau ingin membuangku?" Potong Sehun sambil mengeraskan rahangnya, mood-nya benar-benar tidak baik mendengar apa yang ingin Luhan jelaskan.

"De-dengarkan dulu sayang."

"Setelah apa yang kau katakan, kau masih memanggilku 'sayang' eoh? Ahh..jincha..jincha michi!" Sehun beranjak dan ingin melangkah pergi. Tapi Luhan menahannya dengan menangkap jemari tangan Sehun, cepat.

"Jebal!" Luhan memohon, suaranya bergetar seakan ingin menangis.

Sehun menutup matanya seakan merasakan sakit saat mendengar suara Luhan yang ingin menangis. "Hah~" ia membuang nafasnya berat, lalu menoleh kearah suami cantiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah, sangat mencintaimu." Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita selama dia tidak ada, Luhan~" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menutup matanya berusaha menahan sakit hatinya.

"Hyungie..ahh maksudku Yeonseok hyung..dia.."

"Dia kenapa?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, menunggu.

"Dia sakit Sehun-ah."

"Apa hubungannya dengan sakitnya dan menjelaskan tentang pernikahan kita?" Sehun makin mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak suka.

"Sayang~ aku tahu ini akan sulit. Tapi Yixing meminta kita untuk menahan diri agar tidak gegabah dan lebih menjaga hati Yeonseok hyung."

"MWO!! Kita?! Aku rasa itu hanya permintaan konyol-mu yang memang benar masih mencintai hyung! Aku benar kan?" Pekik Sehun sampai Yixing tak tahan mendengar semua dari luar, ia pun masuk dan tak menyadari seseorang juga mendengar apa yang Sehun teriakkan—

"Sehun please! Aku mohon hentikan!" Ia menyela pembicaraan keduanya dan—

SRAK!

Yixing memberikan satu map berisikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sehun sambil menekan kedada namja albino itu karena kesal.

"Baca ini agar kau mengerti! Dan berhenti menyalahkan Luhan dengan segala tuduhanmu yang tak penting itu, idiot!" Yixing pun tak kalah memekik walau ia menahannya agar suaranya tak keluar.

SRAK!

Beberapa kertas terjatuh karena Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Yixing yang terbilang sedikit kasar untuk pertama kalinya.

Tentu saja, sahabat mana yang tidak kesal jika orang yang telah ia anggap saudara diperlakukan kasar oleh pasangan hidupnya.

Lembar demi lembar Sehun baca, pra-kalimat menyebutkan hasil diagnosa pada otak kecil Yeonseok lalu berlanjut ke lembar yang lain dengan diagram peningkatan kemajuan pelatihan penguatan tulang engsel bagian lutut.

Dan saat ia membaca lembar terakhir, ia menatap Yixing seakan tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Maldo andwae.."

"Begitulah yang terjadi!"

"Tapi..ini..hahh—" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata per-katanya. Menurutnya apa yang tertulis pada lembar terakhir tidak masuk diakal.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir ini tidak masuk diakal. Tetapi setelah melihat tanda tangan dan cap beberapa dokter saraf ternama juga cap kepala rumah sakit kota Dandong, aku rasa ini tidak main-main. Kecuali kau ingin hyung-mu mati untuk kedua kali-nya."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Oh please, Yixing ge! Kau menganggapku apa? Pembunuh hyung? Yang benar saja!" Pekik Sehun antara merasa bersalah dan kesal.

"Yeah, kau tak akan tega dengan hyung-mu sendiri. Tetapi kau bisa tega menuduh sahabatku dengan keji, Sehun-ah dan terima kasih!" Ujar Yixing sarkas.

Sehun menutup mata sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menyesal.

Ia kembali duduk di ranjang di sisi Luhan yang hanya menatap kosong pada jendela kamar.

"Sayang~" panggil Sehun lembut membuat suami cantiknya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan terluka.

'Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan?!' Pekik Sehun dalam hati. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

"Maafkan aku sayang..jeongmal mianhae." Sehun menyesal. "Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dan menuduhmu macam-macam, maafkan aku sayang~" Sehun benar-benar menyesal.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah, aku mengerti." Ujar Luhan yang membiarkan Sehun mengusap air mata di pipinya lalu suami tampannya itu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Hahh.." Sehun membuang nafasnya tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaannya. Ia tidak mungkin dengan egois mengatakan semua yang terjadi pada sang hyung.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk diam dan.."

Luhan menatap lembut suami tampannya penuh cinta, menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—dan aku harap, kau bisa menjaga hatimu..aku mohon dengan sangat."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menggenggam jemari Sehun. "Umm..aku akan menjaga hatiku hanya untuk mu suamiku sayang. Yang harus kau ingat adalah, aku sangat mencintaimu sepe—"

"Tidak..tidak.." Sehun menyela. "Aku yang paling dan sangat mencintaimu." Lalu ia memeluk Luhan sangat erat, seakan tak ingin lepas lagi.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan dan Yixing yang juga duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Pfft..lucu sekali." Lirihnya sambil melangkah perlahan menuju kamar tamu lainnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu mahogany berwarna putih itu dan terdengar suara 'masuk' yang lembut di telinganya. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Oppa~ kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu dari tadi?" Ujar Ji Won setelah beberapa menit yang lalu pandangannya tak lepas dari Yeonseok.

"Hmpppft..ahahaigoo..Ji Won-ah, mereka percaya dengan surat keterangan palsu dari seorang perawat Anorectal Hospital. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa di depan wajah Sehun yang idiot juga Yixing si dokter muda yang benar-benar bodoh." Ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Oppa.." Ji Won terlihat berpikir lalu menatap kedalam mata Yeonseok. "Apa kau sudah mantap dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku rasa mereka saling men—"

"Hentikan!" Potong Yeonseok memekik kesal.

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku, bukan memberi pendapatmu itu..geumanhae, Ji Won-ah."

Ji Won menatap sedih Yeonseok. 'Oppa~ cinta memang indah, tapi bukankah sangat menyakitkan bila bertepuk sebelah tangan?' Gumam Ji Won dalam hati.

"Aku yakin, Luhan masih mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Aku rasa Sehun yang memaksanya untuk mau menjadi pasangan hidupnya." Yeonseok beranjak dari kursi lalu berdiri di depan jendela menatap ke arah pekarangan. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku harus menggenggam Luhan di tanganku kembali." Ujarnya mantap, penuh keyakinan.

Sungguh Ji Won menatap kasihan pada punggung berbidang pria yang membelakanginya ini. Setiap detiknya ia selalu bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia membantu memisahkan dua hati yang sudah semestinya bersama. Karena menurutnya pernikahan mereka terlihat tidak dipaksakan. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana pandangan Luhan dan Sehun yang penuh cinta saat acara pernikahan mereka di siarkan secara langsung di salah satu channel di Dandong.

Yeonseok menatap jam di dinding kamar, ia pun tersenyum licik sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya. "Sedikit lagi.."

"Sedikit lagi? Maksud oppa ap—"

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kalimat Ji Won terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar yang ia tempati. Lalu ia melangkah kearah pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Ye~"

"Maaf nona Ji Won. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh meminta anda untuk turun, sudah waktunya makan siang, sillyehabnida.

"Ne~gamsahabnida~"

Ji Won menoleh pada Yeonseok. "Oppa, waktunya makan siang..aku..aku takut oppa."

Yeonseok tersenyum dan menepuk ke dua pipi yeoja di hadapannya ini dan..

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Ingat apa yang harus kau katakan..arraseo?" Lalu Yeonseok menarik hidung bangir Ji Won dan mengusak rambut sebahunya sambil pergi keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Haahh~ andaikan aku Luhan, sudah pasti aku akan memilih Yeonseok oppa..aishh apa yang aku pikirkan." Ji Won mengusak kasar rambutnya, lalu ia tersadar harus cepat turun dan memulai sandiwara yang telah dipersiapkan sebelum ia menginjak mansion Oh.

.

.

.

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan, menikmati hidangan yang disajikan oleh koki mansion dan hanya Sehun lah yang terlihat kusut pada wajahnya. Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali bisa berada di sebelahnya. Tahu begini Luhan ikuti saja kata-kata suami tampannya di bandara tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua harus seperti ini.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan sayang~" tanya Yeonseok lembut pada Luhan dan tak lupa ia menyatukan jemarinya pada namja bermata rusa itu.

"A-ahaha.. Aniyo~" Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya karena tatapan Sehun yang tak lepas dari tautan jemarinya dan Yeonseok.

Sedang Yeonseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia yakin Luhan akan kembali kepadanya.

Tidak hanya jemari yang bertautan, bahkan kini Yeonseok mendekatkan bibirnya seakan ingin mencium pipi Luhan, yang ternyata hanya—

"Hhfuu~"

Ia meniup pelan telinga Luhan yang tentu saja Yeonseok tahu itu adalah salah satu titik sensitif pada tubuh Luhan.

"O'.. Hyung..." Dengan cepat Luhan menghindar menjauhkan telinganya karena tiupan Yeonseok membuatnya merinding.

Yeonseok tersenyum tampan. "Masih seperti dulu, aku harap hatimu pun masih sama seperti dulu." Yeonseok pun mengecup lagi dan lagi punggung jemari tangan kanan Luhan sambil terus menikmati hidangan.

BRAK!

Semua menoleh kearah suara kursi yang di sorong kebelakang, yang ternyata itu adalah Sehun. Sungguh ia tak kuat melihat suami cantiknya harus berpura-pura masih menjadi tunangan hyung-nya.

'Beginikah sakit hati yang di rasakan Kyungsoo waktu aku memperlakukan Luhan dengan penuh cinta?' Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati masih tidak menyadari semua mata yang berada di ruang makan menatap kearahnya.

"Sehun-ah, waeyo?" Ini Tuan Oh yang bertanya. Jujur saja, ia kuatir dengan Sehun yang harus melihat semua perlakuan Yeonseok pada Luhan.

"A..a-aku..aku sudah kenyang, aku ingin menemani Hanna saja dikamar." Sehun pun berbalik akan melangkah, tetapi..

"Kau tidak mau mendengar bagaimana aku selamat, nae dongsaeng?"

Suara Yeonseok menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia pun hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka aku pulang, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja." Ujar Yeonseok masih terus menatap punggung berbidang Sehun.

Sehun menunduk sebentar lalu berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ya Tuhan, hyung.. Mana mungkin aku tidak suka kau pulang. Aku bersyukur kau selamat dan kembali kesisi Xiao-Lu eh..maksudku Luhan hyung..iya.. Tapi aku harus melihat Hanna dikamarnya."

"Baiklah, terserah-mu saja." Yeonseok lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti yang sungguh tidak enak dipandang oleh mata Sehun.

'Kau pikir aku tidak siap perang dengan-mu Sehun-ah? Michi' gumam Yeonseok dalam hati.

Setelah Sehun pergi kekamar Hanna, Yeonseok menatap lembut pada Luhan. "Andai saja waktu itu kau hamil, pasti anak kita sebesar Hanna, iya kan Lulu sayang." Yeonseok menyuapkan nasi pada mulutnya sendiri, tapi dahinya berkerut saat ChanBaek, eomma juga appa dan tentu saja Luhan! Berikut para maid yang mendengar seakan menjadi kaku karena ucapan Yeonseok.

"Wae? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Yeonseok saat semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya membuat ia berpikir keras dimana titik salah pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Hyung~" panggil Luhan saat Yeonseok masih berpikir keras dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ne~?" Ujar Yeonseok lembut lalu menatap Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Luhan menatap kedua mertuanya yang kemudian mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka seakan memberi izin atas apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

"Ha..Hanna..eumh..dia..d-dia.."

"Ne?" Yeonseok bingung dengan kalimat Luhan yang terbata-bata.

"Eumm.." Luhan mengulum bibirnya gugup. "Dia anak..kita.." Lanjut Luhan dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun menundukkan pandangannya.

Yeonseok terdiam, reaksinya tidak terbaca. Ia mengambil air minum dengan santainya lalu menenggak air di dalam gelas sampai habis dan

TAK!

Yeonseok sedikit membanting gelas di meja.

BRAK!

Dan ia beranjak mendorong kebelakang kursinya lalu tanpa berkata-kata ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan semua yang berada di meja makan.

Luhan yang melihat Yeonseok berjalan dengan cepat pun ikut beranjak dan berlari mengikuti Yeonseok.

Baekhyun kuatir dengan gege-nya, ia pun ikut bangun dari kursinya, tetapi

Tep!

Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Biarkan mereka, jangan ikut campur." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi—"

"Chanyeol berkata benar sayang, biarkan mereka." Tuan Oh juga ikut menahan Baekhyun.

"Hahh..baiklah uncle.."

"Appa!" Hanna memekik senang saat melihat Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Maid yang menjaganya menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 _ **hanna's room...**_

"Hanna-ya.." Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk si mungil cantik yang menerjangnya.

"Aigoo! Anak appa makin berat, apa kau makan banyak siang ini."

"Ne!"

"Jincha?"

"Ayam goleng, kentang tumbuk, matinae."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun, lalu seketika ia ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana si kecil melakukan mimik memikir apa lagi yang ia makan.

"Ahh~appa.. Banana.." Pekik Hanna.

"Pintar, appa sayang Hanna.."

"Nadoo.. Talangeo uli-appa." Hanna mengecup pipi Sehun. Bahagianya pria albino ini, dari pada ia melihat apa yang Yeonseok lakukan pada Luhan. Lebih baik ia bersama si kecil Hanna.

Sehun kini membiarkan Hanna yang asik dengan boneka Barbie-nya, ia menatap si kecil sambil tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya sang hyung juga tidak memonopoli Hanna.

"Ahh~ aku tahu, aku jahat. Tapi Tuhan aku mohon biarkan begini dulu, tanpa hyung tahu si—

Ceklk!

—hyung?"

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka yang ternyata adalah Yeonseok dan ia berjalan masuk melangkah kearah

"Hanna~" panggil Yeonseok lirih dan tentu saja di dengar si kecil juga Sehun.

"Huh?" Gumam Sehun yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba hyung-nya masuk dan memanggil Hanna. Lalu ia menahan lengan hyung-nya yang ingin mendekati Hanna yang kini sedang menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Yeonseok tersenyum pada Sehun lalu ia memegang tangan Sehun yang kini terasa mencengkeram lengannya. Perlahan ia turunkan lalu menghempas pelan tangan adiknya.

"Apa kau akan melarang seorang appa menemui anaknya?" Bisik Yeonseok dan seketika mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan.

"D-dari mana hyu—" Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia melihat Luhan berada diambang pintu menatap sendu kearahnya seakan meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran.

Sehun hanya bisa diam menatap Yeonseok yang mendekati Hanna perlahan.

"Annyeong~" suara berat itu terdengar di telinga si kecil yang lalu menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong ahjutti!" Pekik Hanna terlihat ceria menjawab sapaan Yeonseok.

"Wuaaahh..banyak sekali boneka Barbie milikmu, siapa yang membelikan semua?"

"Ne! Appa tagi..ahjutti mau? Ini milip ahjutti, Ken yang tampan." Hanna memberikan boneka tersebut untuk Yeonseok.

"Ahaha panggil saja samchon atau kau boleh memanggilku appa jika kau suka, dan terima kasih hadiahnya, sudah cantik baik lagi." Yeonseok gemas melihat Hanna yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Hajiman, uri appa cukup tatu.." Hanna memperlihatkan telunjuknya menyebutkan hanya satu lalu menoleh kesamping dan beranjak sambil berlari ke arah Sehun.

Yeonseok menatap kecewa saat Sehun menggendong Hanna yang ia ketahui adalah anak kandungnya.

"H-hyung.." Panggil Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah.

Yeonseok pun menatap Luhan, terluka. "Entah mengapa sekarang aku berharap mati dan tidak selamat saat itu." Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Yeonseok. "Sakit rasanya ketika kau mendengar darah dagingmu sendiri memanggil appa, walaupun itu untuk adikmu sendiri." Lirihnya sedih, dan Luhan pun ikut menangis menatap Yeonseok yang mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

Saat Sehun ingin mendekati dan menenangkan hyung-nya yang terisak, ia hanya bisa mundur kembali sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hanna. Ia tak kuasa melihat Luhan yang saat ini memeluk Yeonseok di depan matanya. Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya.

Sehun pun keluar dari kamar putri kecilnya, meninggalkan dua insan yang di dalam benaknya selalu yakin masih ada cinta yang tersisa diantara mereka berdua walau seujung kuku.

Haruskah Sehun melepaskan Luhan? Ini terlalu sakit untuknya.

Haruskah cintanya seperti ini, dengan terus berusaha mencoba bersabar dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan.

Sedikit terpikir ia seharusnya tidak mencintai Luhan. Tapi Luhan sungguh indah di matanya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Luhan di sisinya.

Haruskah ia diam saja agar Luhan terus saja menjadi pasangan hidupnya, walau nantinya Luhan akan berhenti mencintainya.

Sehun tak tahu..

Ia benar-benar tak tahu..

Yang ia tahu hidupnya hanya untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huaaaaaahhhhh... Jangan marahi lulu, dia polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, aku mohon maafkan dia. Pukul aku saja sebagai gantinya.

Dan jangan marahi aku karena membuat Sehun frustasi karena di dalam ff ini bukan saja menceritakan keadaan Luhan, tapi juga menceritakan tentang rasa cinta yang tidak biasa untuk Sehun.

Fighting Sehun-ah.. Maafkan Luhan oppa terthayank ahhaaaiiii...

Akhirnya chap ini TBC lagi, dan aku melakukannya di barengi dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor juga pekerjaan rumah. Makluuuum, apa-apa sendiriiiii T_T

But don't worry, selama masih banyak yang menyukai karangan bebasku ini, makin banyak pula ide-ide ff Hunhan yang baru nanti kedepannya. Tentu saja setelah ff ini selesai ohohoho.. Mian *bow*

Okeh!!! Saatnya menjawab repiuhh..cacaaaaangggg...

-VizaOSH94_ akhirnyaaaa.. Hihihi..

-naralu_ gimana? gimana? Udah tau reaksi lulu? XD

-Elfueki_ aku juga benci orang jahat, tapi Yeonseok cinta pertamaku..eotteok-hae?? Huaaaaa...

-sarah_ silahkan dibaca cantiiik.. *

-Luhan204_ makasih ucapannya sayaaang, do'ain jangan sampe hiatus yuaaaa.. Huaaaaaaa...kenapa buka kartu kuuuuu.. Jadi maluuuuuu.. Tapi jangan bilang siapa2 yuaaaa..xixixi..

-hun4han520_ eittt ingaaaat.. Selama bendera hunhan berkibar, walau badai apapun datang menerjang, mereka tetap akan bersatu haseeeeekkkk...

Anyway thanks yuaaa do'a-nya saaaay.. *

-BB137_ gomawo * . Huaaaaaa...pliiiiisss jangan dibahas...tapiiii emang sih, ada sedikit xixixi..ribet nyari referensi ehem dimana pada saat mepet wuaaakakakakakak.. #gataumaluakuh -_-'

Okeh..aku emang nunggu pertanyaan ini. Awalnya Tao emang aku buat jadi seme krn jujur aku suka TaoBaek, tapi aku harus mengubur hal itu dalam2, karena.. KEPALA UNIT-KU DIKANTOR YANG JADI SILENT READER MAYAH2 KRN DIA SUKANYA KRISTAO DAN BLG KALO TAO PANTASNYA JADI UKE KRN DIA IMUUUUT huwaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaaaa ;(

Terpaksa deh aku jadikan pasangan Kris itu Tao lagi, padahal di kerangka cerita istrinya Kris itu mau aku pakai Jessica..hkss..

Begitulah ceritanya.

-sehunsdeer_ apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelesaikan kisah absurd ini..ahhaaayyy...

-seluhundeer_ amiiiiinnnn...this chap for you *

-ohluhan07_ karena dirimu dan reader yang lainnya-lah aku ada untuk terus memberi yang terbaik.. Arrrr-rigatooooo!!!

Ahh~ seneng masih ada yang mau klik follow and favorite-in aku dan cerita karanganku yang ga seberapa ini. Moga makin banyak yang baca baik yang silence juga yang komen, apapun itu aku terima. Setidaknya masih ada yang mencintai kisah hunhan ini dan terus membaca sampai kisah rumit ini selesai.

Anyway.. Don't worry untuk kalian yang masih ragu ama kapan finishnya kisah ini. Karena dari awal aku udah membuat kerangka kisah ini sampai selesai. So.. Jangan sampai mikir aku bakal hiatus yaaaawww..

Biar kata ntar kalo dikasih rezeki baby, ane akan tetep berkarya membawa kisah hunhan selama-lamanya sampai memang tidak ada waktu istirahat sama sekali.. Okeee? Okeee doooonk..

C u all, soon..

Wait for the next chappy yaaaa..

Saranghaeee.. *


	26. Chapter 26

Insecure!

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Yeonseok menatap semua anggota keluarganya lalu beralih pada Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa semua menunggu penjelasan dari apa dan bagaimana ia sampai bisa selamat pada tragedi pesawat saat ia menuju Beijing untuk menjemput Luhan.

Awalnya pada saat makan tadi Yeonseok ingin menjelaskan semua, tetapi dengan ia mengetahui fakta baru bahwa Hanna adalah anak kandungnya tentu saja membuat ia lupa semua. Sungguh ia bahagia dan merasa lengkap dan ia berharap dengan adanya Hanna, semua rencananya berjalan lancar.

Semua berkumpul diruang minum teh, Nyonya Oh Seo Hyun duduk di sampingnya dan tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sedang tangan Yeonseok yang lain juga menggenggam jemari Luhan. Sebenarnya Nyonya Oh ingin menggenggam kedua tangan anak sulungnya, agar Sehun yang duduk di depan mereka tidak memperlihatkan wajah yang terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yeonseok tak mau membiarkan Luhan hanya disisinya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Awal bagaimana aku selamat, semua itu karena yeoja ini, Kim Ji Won." Mulai Yeonseok yang kini menatap Luhan.

"Kim Ji Won?" Tanya Luhan dan Yeonseok mengangguk.

"Ne, dia yang menyelamatkan aku."

Ji Won tersenyum canggung, ia memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Ne, Luhan-ssi. Tapi sebenarnya oppa yang awalnya menyelamatkan aku."

"Oppa? Kau memanggil hyung dengan oppa? Kau kekasihnya?"

Itu Sehun yang bertanya sambil menatap Ji Won tajam.

Yeonseok tersenyum melihat Sehun yang seakan ingin tahu tapi terlihat berharap bahwa Ji Won ada apa-apa dengannya.

"Anida~ Sehun-ah—" Jawab Yeonseok mantap namun santai. Lalu ia menoleh pada Luhan dan menarik jemari Luhan yang masih dalam genggamannya dan mengecup penuh makna. Sehun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati dan mengepal telapak tangannya dibawah meja.

"Hanya Luhan kekasihku. Ji Won sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri, dan kau tahu bahwa.. selera kita sama walau sedikit berbeda. Aku berkata benar kan?" Yeonseok tersenyum sinis pada Sehun dan ia merasa senang dengan perubahan mimik wajah adiknya yang terlihat seperti orang yang ketahuan melakukan curang.

"Huh?" Sehun memandang sang hyung terkejut. 'Apa maksud hyung mengatakan itu?' Gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Ah~ maksudku kau dan aku suka dengan pria cantik, bukan wanita cantik. Aku benar kan?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya dan tertawa canggung. "Ahaha..haha..kau benar hyung, kita berdua suka pria can—"

BRAK!

"LUHAN HYUNG!! TEGA SEKALI KA—kau?! Yo-y..y..Yeonseok H-hyung!"

Yeonseok menatap kearah pintu ruang santai yang ternyata

"Whoaah.. Kyungsoo.." Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk pria bermata besar yang baru saja datang mengunjungi ke mansion Oh karena ia mengetahui dari suaminya yang kini hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu bersuara dibelakangnya karena melihat seseorang yang pernah ia benci.

"Kau pasti terkejut aku masih hidup, ya kan Kyungsoo-ah?"

"I..i-ni..benar-benar kau hyung? Kau masih hidup?"

"Ne, nae dongsaeng aku masih hidup dan kau datang dengan.." Yeonseok memicingkan matanya sedikit tak suka.

"A-ahh..hyung, i-ini su—"

"Aku suami Kim Kyungsoo, dan kau benar-benar masih hidup?"

"Kim.. Jongin-ssi..aahh~ aku tidak tahu kini kau beralih menyukai pria bermata besar. Bukankah..kau dulu menyukai pria bermata rusa?" Ujar Yeonseok sinis.

"Ne! Itu dulu, tapi aku sudah mencintai Kim Kyungsoo dan ini buah hati kami." Balas Jongin sembari memperlihatkan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. "Dan tolong jangan sembarangan memeluk suami cantikku lagi." Lanjutnya mantap. Mata mereka berdua saling menatap tajam

'Sial..aku bersyukur dia masih hidup, tapi kenapa aku kesal melihatnya. Dia masih membenciku dan sepertinya aku juga..arrghh.' Gumam Jongin dalam hati tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Yeonseok.

"Baiklah, dan apakah kalian mau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Yeonseok.

"Ne, hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"K-Kyung-ie, ayo duduk di sini." Nyonya Oh memanggilnya agar Kyungsoo duduk di dekat Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau tidak duduk diseb—"

Tep!

Luhan memegang cepat jemari Kyungsoo, ia menatap mata bulat indah itu lalu sedikit menggeleng seakan mengatakan 'jangan dilanjutkan'. Seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan sekali.

Ia pun berpikir, sepertinya Luhan menyimpan sesuatu agar ia tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Duduk dulu Kyung-ie." Ujar Luhan pelan sambil menariknya pelan di sisinya.

Tapi tidak dengan suaminya yang berkulit tan yang ada di sebelahnya. Kai berpikir apa yang terjadi sampai Luhan duduk terpisah dari Sehun. 'Apa mereka belum mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menikah atau apa ini' pikirnya sambil mengernyit kearah jemari Yeonseok yang terus saja menggenggam jemari Luhan yang lain. Ia mendekat kearah telinga suami cantiknya dan..

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu bukan hal baik." Bisiknya agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Aku tahu dan diamlah!" Balas Kyungsoo sambil berbisik juga.

Yeonseok meneguk sedikit teh herbal miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan.." Yeonseok menerawang. "Sayap pesawat di sisi tempatku duduk mengalami kerusakan." Ujar Yeonseok sambil menatap semua yang mendengar.

"Lalu..ledakan itu membuat kami semua terkejut karena saat itu aku melindungi Ji Won dari sambaran api."

"Hks.. Oppa.. Kamsahamnida.. Kamsa—hkss—hamnida.." Ji Won menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua jemarinya dan terisak sambil mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

'Puk.. Puk..

"Hei.." Yeonseok menepuk pelan pundak Ji Won. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku juga tidak mungkin berada disini..benar kan Lulu?"

Luhan tersenyum tulus, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Yeonseok hyung berkata benar. Aku..ah maksudku, kami semua juga ingin berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Yeonseok hyung." Ujarnya.

Sungguh mendengar itu Yeonseok terharu lalu reflek mengecup punggung tangan Luhan.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya tak mampu melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat terluka.

"Tapi kenapa jaket milikmu ada pada mayat yang ditemukan para tim pencari, hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang berusaha terlihat normal di depan Yeonseok.

"Ahh~itu.." Yeonseok tersenyum menatap sang adik. "Ada seorang ahjussi di seberang kursi ku dan terlihat kedinginan, aku memberikan jaketku padanya. Aku lupa jika dompet juga cincin milikku ada di dalam kantong jaket." Ujarnya sambil menatap pada semua yang mendengarkan, kecuali Kai yang terus saja menatap tajam kearahnya dan Luhan, karena sungguh Kai benci melihat Yeonseok yang terus saja berlaku mesra pada Luhan. Bukan cemburu, bukan itu. Yang ia tahu, Luhan telah menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya, tapi kenapa kini dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri bahwa Luhan..

'Sial, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia terus saja melakukan hal seperti itu! Apa dia tidak tahu Luhan sekarang milik Sehun? Dan lihat idiot albino ini hanya diam saja!' Gumam Kai dalam hati lalu mengernyitkan dahi saat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yeonseok mencubit kecil pipi Luhan yang sungguh Kai juga melihat pria bermata rusa itu terlihat canggung dan kebingungan.

"Dan bagaimana hyung selamat?" Ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya karena ia tak ingin suami tan-nya tiba-tiba menyela, karena sungguh ia tahu suaminya sedang kesal melihat Sehun yang diam saja melihat kemesraan Luhan dan Yeonseok, yah walaupun hanya Yeonseok yang terlihat begitu antusias melakukannya pada Luhan.

"Pesawat oleng, dan melihat Yeonseok oppa dalam keadaan tak sadar aku menariknya dan mendorong dengan kuat karena aku melihat air laut..hhh..lalu aku pun ikut melompat keluar dari sisi dinding pesawat yang bolong akibat ledakan." Ji Won berusaha menjelaskan karena sungguh ia takut walau ia melakukan hal yang benar. "Kami terjatuh di tengah laut..a-aku yang menarik oppa sambil berenang ke tepi." Ujarnya menatap takut pada Nyonya Oh juga Tuan Oh.

Seakan peka, Nyonya Oh beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu melangkah kearah Ji Won dan menarik lengannya lalu..

"Terima kasih sayang." Nyonya Oh memeluknya erat dan menangkup kedua pipi Ji Won dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengecup dahi yeoja yang telah menyelamatkan putra sulungnya. "Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih. Andaikan ada yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan. Katakan pada wanita tua ini, apa yang kau inginkan sayang." Nyonya Oh menghapus linangan air mata pada pipi Ji Won dengan lembut, seakan pipi yeoja itu akan terluka jika ia tidak hati-hati mengusapnya.

Ji Won menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Nyonya Oh, anda membuat saya malu, sungguh sebenarnya saya takut karena tidak langsung menghubungi anda. Sa-saya takut di salahkan dan saya hanya bisa meminta bantuan orang sekitar pantai untuk mengantar kami kerumah sakit dan mengatakan bahwa kami hanya bermain di tepi pantai dan terpental akibat pesawat jatuh. Maafkan saya Nyonya Oh..hkss..maafkan saya.." Ji Won meminta maaf dan terisak ketakutan.

"Oh sayang, jangan seperti itu. Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sayang. Apa dan bagaimana kau melakukannya, tetap saja kau menyelamatkan hidupku." Nyonya Oh kembali memeluk erat Ji Won. Semua menatap keduanya terharu.

"Ayo sayang katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Atau biarkan aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua-mu..hmm.." Ujar Nyonya Oh, sekali lagi meminta.

Lagi-lagi Ji Won menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Nyonya Oh, maafkan aku." Ucapnya melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Oh perlahan sambil menghapus air matanya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan wanita paruh baya itu. "Anda tidak bisa menemui kedua orang tua-ku Nyonya Oh. Karena..Tuhan lebih menyayangi mereka."

"Oh ya Tuhan." Sekali lagi Nyonya Oh menangkup pipi Ji Won dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak menyangka jika yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini telah yatim piatu.

"Apa kau mempunyai keluarga dari kedua orang tua-mu sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Kedua orang tua-ku bertemu di panti asuhan, Nyonya, aku tidak tahu apa mereka memiliki keluarga besar atau tidak."

Nyonya Oh menatap Ji Won terharu dan penuh penyesalan karena membuka luka lama yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Ia pun menarik nafasnya lalu menghapus air matanya...

"Ji Won..apakah..ehmm..apakah kau mau menjadi anakku?"

"Ne?"

Ji Won menatap Nyonya Oh kebingungan, begitu juga yang lainnya terlihat tak percaya dengan spontanitas dari Nyonya Oh. Kecuali Yeonseok yang tersenyum bahagia mendengar sang ibu menginginkan Ji Won menjadi anak angkatnya.

Nyonya Oh menoleh kearah suaminya. "Bagaimana yeobo, apa kau setuju? Bukankah kau ingin anak perempuan, sayang~" rayu Nyonya Oh pada suaminya.

Tuan Oh membuka kaca matanya dan menghapus setitik air mata yang hampir saja mengalir karena ia menahannya sedari tadi, lalu ia tersenyum sambil membalas tatapan istrinya.

"Jika kau suka dan Ji Won mau menjadi anak kita, kenapa tidak sayang~"

"Oh sayang..kau yang terbaik." Lalu Nyonya Oh kembali menatap Ji Won. "Bagaimana? Mau ya menjadi anak gadis-ku?" Nyonya Oh memohon.

Ji Won menggigit bibir atasnya dan menatap takut. "Nyo..Nyonya, saya..saya tidak pantas menjadi anak anda. Saya ini yatim piatu yang tidak jelas dari mana orang tua saya berasal."

Nyonya Oh menatap Ji Won seakan kecewa lalu menatap memohon. "Apa permintaanku terlalu memberatkanmu, sayang?" Tanya-nya.

"Nyonya, sa-saya benar-benar merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu berharga dengan menjadi anak anda." Ujar Ji Won.

Nyonya Oh menarik nafasnya mencari jalan keluar, lalu matanya terbuka sambil tersenyum mantap. "Ji Won! Jadilah anakku, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Pekiknya memaksa.

"Nyo..Nyonya!"

Yeonseok terkekeh melihat kedua wanita yang berbeda umur di dekatnya ini. "Ayolah Ji Won-ah, setidaknya aku ada adik cantik sepertimu dan Sehun memiliki nuna."

"Ck..yang benar saja. Aku cuma butuh kakak ipar." Decak Sehun pelan membuat Yeonseok menoleh padanya.

"Kau bilang apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yeonseok membuat Sehun melongo kearahnya dan

"Ee~hehe..anida-ya~" kekeh Sehun, terasa canggung.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mempunyai putri yang cantik." Pekik Nyonya Oh.

"I-ini sungguh hadiah yang berharga, Kamsahamnida Nyonya Oh~..kamsahamnida.."

"Eeii..panggil aku eomma..mulai hari ini kau putriku.."

"O..eomma?"

"Ne! Eomma!" Nyonya Oh menepuk dadanya sendiri meyakinkan Ji Won bahwa ia kini adalah ibunya.

"Eomma~" panggil Ji Won dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca mencoba menahan tangis.

"Ne~" jawab Nyonya Oh lembut.

"Eomma~ hkss~"

"Oh sayang, jangan menangis." Nyonya Oh memeluk Ji Won dan semua tersenyum ikut terharu melihat adegan tersebut, kecuali Kyungsoo yang kuatir dengan suami tampannya Kai yang terus saja melihat Sehun karena mata pria albino itu tetap mengarah kepada Luhan yang sedang berusaha tersenyum agar terlihat normal saat Yeonseok mengusak surai suami cantiknya.

"Hahh~" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. "Rasanya aku ingin mati." Bisiknya pelan tetapi dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak Sehun agar bersabar.

"Kita harus mengadakan pesta untuk kembalinya Yeonseok dan hadirnya Ji Won sebagai anggota baru di rumah ini." Ujar Tuan Oh dan semua beralih menatap sang tuan rumah sambil mengangguk menyetujui apa yang beliau ucapkan.

"Ne, appa..aku juga ingin memberitahu kepada semua bahwa aku juga ingin menikahi Luhan secepatnya!" Seru Yeonseok antusias sampai

"MWO!" Ini Kai yang memekik seakan tidak setuju dan ini pula-lah yang Kyungsoo takutkan dari tadi, karena ia mengetahui bagaimana sifat suaminya yang frontal semenjak menikah dengannya.

"Sa-sayang..ayo duduk, jangan seperti itu." Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil bayi yang berada di lengan suaminya dan mencoba mengajak sang suami duduk kembali.

Tapi Kai menghempas tangan Kyungsoo dan "Menikah? Aigoo~ 'maldo andwineun soriya'!" Serangnya pada Yeonseok.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Kim Jongin-ssi, apa yang 'tidak masuk akal'?" Pekik Yeonseok tidak suka dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan menikah sedang dia su—"

"KAI HYUNG!!"

Kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya.

"WAE!?" Kai tak kalah memekik.

"Geumanhae~" Sehun benar-benar lemah dan sungguh ia tak ingin Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ta-tapi Sehun, Luhan dan ka—"

"GEUMANHAERAGOOO!!!"

BRAK!

"OKE! OKE! Aku tidak akan bicara apapun lagi padamu!" Seru Kai kesal, ia menatap suami cantiknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan putra-nya. "Sayang, aku kekantor..cepat pulang, aku makan malam dirumah." Ujarnya lalu berpamitan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Oh juga semua.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kai keluar, ia pun berpamitan pada semua lalu berjalan cepat mengikuti kemana Kai, sahabatnya.

Dan Sehun? Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu berpamitan untuk ke kamar.

Melihat itu, Yeonseok tersenyum tipis dan sinis karena merasa ia menang banyak. Tapi ia benci tatapan rusa kesayangannya menatap Sehun penuh kelembutan dan kesedihan seakan rindu.

Yeonseok benar, Luhan ingin memeluk suami tampannya dan menenangkannya, tapi ia tak berdaya. Berharap Tuhan memberi jalan agar semua tidak berlarut semakin dalam dan ia harus mencoba pelan-pelan meyakinkan Yeonseok agar menerima pernikahan ia dan Sehun. Nanti..yah nanti.

Kai yang terus saja melangkah kesal membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan

Tep!

Seseorang menahan pintu mobil yang akan ia tutup, makin kesal ia pun menoleh. Menatap jengah pria yang menahan pintu yang ternyata sahabatnya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kai masih terlihat jengkel.

"Hei, tenanglah!"

"Hhh.." Kai menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jelaskan. Apa keluarga ini sedang mengadakan drama romantis dengan pemeran utama pasangan Yeonseok-Luhan dengan sang antagonis si idiot Sehun, atau malah sebaliknya."

"Haahh!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat kusut. Ia lalu menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak sabar karena ingin tahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, hari ini benar-benar terasa panjang dan menyakitkan untuk Sehun dan mungkin juga Luhan..entahlah!"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'entahlah' untuk Luhan."

Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah taman mansion. "Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya kami saat melihat depyo-nim yang masih hidup. Sehun tak bisa berkata banyak dan Luhan sudah pasti shock. Intinya ketakutan Sehun akan Luhan yang berpaling juga mempengaruhi pikiran Sehun saat ini. Apa kau tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang terlihat tertekan oleh kedua belah pihak?"

"Arghh..nado arraa! Tapi apa yang membuat Sehun hanya diam ketika Luhan disentuh dengan seenak perut depyo-nim begitu saja, haiss~ kenapa juga kita harus memanggilnya depyo-nim." Ujar Kai, lalu terkekeh dibagian akhir merasa kesal.

"Dia sakit parah, Sehun melihat sendiri surat rawat jalan yang akan ia lanjutkan dirumah sakit dinegara ini Kai-ah." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ahh~jincha..rumit sekali hanya karena ia sakit parah.." Ujar Kai lalu mendekat pada Chanyeol berbisik "seharusnya ia mati saja."

Tuk!

"Akh..Appo~ YA! jugeulle?" Pekik Kai karena sahabat tingginya menyentil dahinya dan lumayan sakit.

"Ya! Hati-hati kau bicara, dinding saja ada telinga, apa lagi angin..michyeosseo!" Chanyeol membuat mimik ingin memukul Kai dan si namja tan itu pun hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang, menghindar.

"Geure..geure..aku akan hati-hati..ah~

...

...

...

A week letter...

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil suami cantiknya. Lengan kokohnya menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Luhan. Tubuh polos mereka berdua tertutupi selimut tebal. Peluh terlihat ditubuh mereka setelah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu habis melakukan kegiatan panas, karena Sehun memesan kamar di salah satu hotel ternama di Seoul.

Pelan Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berhadapan dan ia mengecup lalu memangut bibir ranum Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan pun menutup matanya perlahan terlena dan membalas pangutan dari suami tampannya.

Sampai pangutan itu terlepas, mata Luhan pun terbuka. Mata tajam Sehun menusuk kedalam. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan pria yang kini sudah memenuhi tempat di setiap sisi otaknya.

"Sehun~" Panggilan Luhan yang lembut membuat alisnya naik seakan bertanya 'ada apa'. "Aku mohon kau mau mempertimbangkan pembicaraan kita tadi siang." Lanjutnya memelas.

"Hahh.." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah sembari menelentangkan tubuhnya memandang langit-langit pada kamar hotel.

Tatapannya seketika kosong dan

"Hidup bersamamu membuatku bahagia saat terbangun di pagi hari, saat udara memasuki seluruh rongga pernafasanku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan hidupku jika tanpamu." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Luhan..ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menjadi seorang Sehun yang mencintai hidupnya dan kau menginginkan aku untuk berpura-pura menjadi saudara yang baik padahal kita telah menikah? Maldo andwae..tega sekali kau!"

Sehun menjeda kalimat panjangnya dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Harapanku cuma satu..saat terbangun dan sebelum tertidur adalah melihatmu dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku setiap detiknya...bukan dengan hyung yang kini dengan seenaknya datang menghancurkan kehidupanku seakan-akan aku yang telah merebutmu darinya..maldo andwae Luhan-aarrghh..andwaee.." Sehun beranjak dan bersandar pada headboard ranjang sambil mengacak rambutnya, Luhan hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku..aku berharap mimpi kita sejalan..memiliki anak dan menjadi tua selamanya..apa tidak bisa eoh? EOH?!" Pekiknya, dan mood Sehun makin terlihat kesal..

Tapi ia menyesal karena suaranya terdengar membentak Luhan.

Sehun menarik pelan kedua telapak tangan Luhan dan menekan didada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. Tapi.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja..kita pergi ketempat yang jauh, kemanapun asal tidak ada Yeonseok hyung..dan..dan..kita bisa membawa anak kita sayang..kita pergi yang jauh..eoh?"

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun, menelusuri wajah tampan suaminya seakan memohon.

"Eolmana? Eolmana Sehun-ah? Berapa lama kita harus berlari dan menjauh dari semua? Aku mohon bersabarlah sebentar saja dan kita sama-sama akan menyelesaikan semua?" Luhan memohon lagi.

"Mwo?" Sehun menatap mata rusa suami cantiknya. "Bersabar dengan menatap kalian bermesraan tiap harinya? Aku tahu kau slalu mencoba menolak, tapi suatu saat kau akan luluh karena masih mencintainya kan?"

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi sayang, aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu. Apa kau tidak percaya?" Luhan mencoba membelai pipi suami tampannya, tapi Sehun menepisnya dan membuat hati Luhan terluka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan ucapan-mu, bilang saja bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri semua karena kau masih mencintainya!"

"Sehun! Teganya kau!" Kini Luhan tak tahan lagi, ia terisak.

"Tapi kau—"

"Cukup Sehun!" Luhan menggeram dan menghempas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia melangkah kearah kamar mandi, membukanya kasar dan

BLAM!

Menutupnya dengan keras.

Sehun terkejut, lalu mengepalkan kelima jemari tangan kanannya lalu memukul dahinya karena kebodohannya. Ia pun ikut menghempas selimut yang ia pakai lalu melangkah kearah pintu kamar mandi.

'Tok..tok..'

Sehun mengetuknya pelan dan berharap Luhan mendengarnya karena Sehun mendengar air shower yang di buka terdengar sangat deras. "Lu—sayang.."

'Tok..tok..'

Ia mengetuk lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban dan ia mencoba peruntungan dengan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berharap pintu tersebut

Klik!

'Ahh~syukurlah, pintu tidak di kunci.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat Luhan duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan shower yang mengeluarkan air hangat dengan sangat deras.

Luhan menangis, setengah wajah bagian bawahnya ia benamkan diantara lututnya yang ditekukkan dan kedua lengannya melingkari setengah wajah bahagian atas dan terisak pilu seakan menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar keluar.

Sehun benar-benar menyesal. Ia mengutuk bibirnya yang selalu saja membuat Luhan menangis. "Sayang.." Sehun melangkah cepat dan ikut mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai lalu menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya sambil menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. Aku menyesal.. Aku mengatakan itu semua karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu..mianhatta.." Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan berkali-kali dan benar-benar menyesal karena isak tangis Luhan makin terdengar di telinganya.

"Oh, sayang.. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Sehun meminta maaf lagi sambil membelai surai Luhan yang basah lalu memeluk tubuh suami cantiknya dengan erat.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah suami tampannya. "Kau tahu sayang.." Ucap Luhan sambil terisak. "Aku selalu berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua pada Yeonseok hyung..tapi..hkss.." Sehun menunggu Luhan melanjutkan sambil membelai pipi suami cantiknya.

"Tapi..seakan-akan Yeonseok hyung tahu aku akan mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang akan menyakitinya.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..hkss.."

Sehun menutup matanya, ia benar-benar menyesal, 'ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan pada suami cantikku ini.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku sayang, k-kau tahu, sulit rasanya hidup seperti ini. Satu sisi aku harus berusaha sabar, tapi si sisi lainnya aku—" Sehun tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Andai saja waktu itu ia tak pulang, andai saja waktu itu ia tetap dengan pendiriannya dan andai saja—andwae..bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan potongan-potongan kisah lalu. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Luhan disisinya.

Sehun pun memeluk tubuh polos suami cantiknya dibawah guyuran air hangat, tak perduli dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Luhan yang kini isakannya makin terdengar pilu.

"Mianhae~"

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan lembut dan mengecup bibir suami cantiknya beberapa kali, lalu memangut dan menghisapnya pelan. Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, kini ia menginvasi leher jenjang suami cantiknya dan sesekali mengecupnya. Jemari keduanya menyatu dan Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengecup seluruh permukaan lehernya, karena Luhan sangat menyukai apa yang suami tampannya lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu sayang, tapi kita kehabisan kondom..gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun menggoda sambil membelai permukaan bokong Luhan.

"Ku rasa tidak apa-apa, kita juga sering tidak memakai karet itu, dan aku tidak hamil." Ujar Luhan ikut membelai dada bidang suami tampannya.

"Kau tak ingin hamil lagi?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati dan kedua telapak tangannya kini meremas pelan bokong suami cantiknya.

"Sangat ingin —angh~ tapi..setelah masalah kita sele..akhh~ pelan-pelan sayang..masih perih." Pekik Luhan.

"Manhi appoyeo?" Tanya Sehun kuatir.

"Pelan-pelan saja, karena terlalu besar..jadi tak terlalu sakit."

"Ambigu sekali. Apa milikku besar, hmm~?" Tanya Sehun menggoda.

Luhan menatap jengah pada Sehun dan

"Ah~chupta..aku butuh selimut.." Dengan melangkah kesal meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Y-ya..ya..chagi-ya..aku mau bermain..ya Luhan-ah.."

BLAM!

"AAH~JINCHAAA~"

Luhan mengulum senyumnya mendengar Sehun yang memekik sendirian di kamar mandi, sumpah ia makin mencintai suami tampannya yang terkadang kekanakan.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun sedang saling melepas rindu, seseorang di tempat yang berbeda terlihat mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya.

'Sial! Aku kalah cepat. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, dia polos dan Sehun yang mencoba menggodanya karena aku tak ada.' Gumam Yeonseok dalam benaknya. 'Tapi kemana mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan Hanna tanpa membawanya, ahh~tidak, mereka tidak boleh membawa Hanna!' Pikirnya sambil mengangguk sendiri.

Yeonseok melangkah kearah bufet dekat ranjangnya dan mengambil phone cell miliknya sambil menekan nama Luhan pada layarnya. Ia membuang nafasnya setelah mendengar operator yang menjawab. Phone cell Luhan tidak aktif.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu Luhan pulang, tidak seharusnya ia lakukan ini padaku." Ujar Yeonseok sambil menatap keluar jendela di kamarnya.

Tok.. Tok..

Yeonseok menoleh kebelakang ia tersenyum manis. Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah Ji Won yang menggendong Hanna. Yeonseok terkekeh melihat keduanya memakai baju yang sama. Gaun berenda berwarna pink dipadu warna putih dan magenta lembut dengan pita besar berwarna sama diatas kepala.

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada putri dan peri yang cantik di rumah ini, apa paman tak salah melihat?" Yeonseok gemas melihat Hanna putri kandungnya yang tersipu malu. Andai saja ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya, pasti ia bisa merengkuh si kecil yang cantik kedalam pelukannya tanpa ada Sehun disisinya.

Kini tekatnya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengambil Luhan dan si buah hati secepatnya.

Hanna turun dari gendongan Ji Won lalu beralih memeluk Yeonseok yang kini telah menggendongnya. "Keponakan paman hanya dengan imo Ji Won?" Tanya Yeonseok dan Hanna mengangguk. "Baba kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pelgi tama appa!" Jawab Hanna dengan lantang dan ceria.

Yeonseok hanya menjawab. "Oo~" berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat senyuman pahit di mata Ji Won.

"Anakku~bagaimana penampilan eomma~?" Yeonseok tercengang melihat sang eomma berpakaian yang sama dengan anaknya juga Ji Won.

"Huh?"

"Eii..jangan kaget seperti itu, eomma sengaja memesan gaun seperti ini untuk kami bertiga pada penjahit langganan keluarga kita..kyaaa! Eomma senang sekali..sekarang di keluarga Oh makin banyak yang cantik." Nyonya Oh berkoar bahagia membuat Yeonseok hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa eomma juga memesannya untuk Luhan? Bukankah dia juga cantik?"

"Aah~ kau benar sayang, tapi kau tahu kan apa yang akan ia katakan?"

"Yah~ ia akan bilang..'Ayolah eomma, aku ini manly' begitu kan?"

"Ahahaha~ kau benar sayang.." Mereka pun tertawa bersama sampai

"Baba!"

Hanna memekik senang melihat Luhan yang baru saja datang dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Yeonseok karena mendengar suata tawa Nyonya Oh, Ji Won juga putri cantiknya.

"Wuaah~ anak Baba cantik sekali." Ujar Luhan sambil memegang jemari Hanna yang kini memutar tubuh mungilnya agar Luhan melihat gaunnya.

"Ohoo..apa cuma Hanna yang cantik?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sambil bersedekap dan memicingkan matanya menatap menantu kesayangannya.

"Aniyo..eomma cantik, Ji Won juga terlihat cantik." Ujar Luhan sumringah.

"Gomawo, gege..kau juga cantik." Ji Won menggenggam jemari Luhan. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat beberapa hari ini.

"Ya! Andwae..gege-mu ini tampan dan manly."

Ji Won menatap Luhan datar. "Geure..geure..kau manly dan tampan. Tapi menurutku jika di dapur kau terlihat cantik dan feminim." Seru Ji Won memaparkan fakta sambil memberi wink dan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya.

"Mmm~..majja..aku setuju, Luhan-ku terlihat feminim ketika didapur." Sahut Yeonseok sambil tersenyum.

"Andwae! Andwae! Ya~Hyung, geumanhae..jincha!" Pekik Luhan seakan ingin memukul Yeonseok, tetapi ia salah langkah dan hampir terjatuh..sampai

'Hap'

"Sayang~Hati-hati." Ujar Yeonseok sambil tersenyum saat menangkap dengan cepat tubuh Luhan yang oleng karena ia menghindar pukulan dari Luhan.

Yeonseok melihat Luhan menatapnya seperti tatapan rindu, lalu ia tersenyum tampan saat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum, sesaat jemarinya bergerak mengarah pada pipi Yeonseok..sampai—

"Ah~ maaf hyung." Ia pun dengan cepat tersadar sambil menurunkan jemarinya dan bergerak pelan menepis lengan Yeonseok yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia salah tingkah sampai—

"Ekhmm..hrmm.."

Suara deheman dari arah pintu masuk kamar Yeonseok membuat semua menoleh kearah—

"Appaaaa!" Pekik Hanna saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sigap ia berlari kecil sambil melompat kepelukan Sehun.

"Appa dali mana, halmeoni membeli baju balu..tantik? Hana~tantik?" Ujar si kecil sambil memperlihatkan gaunnya pada Sehun sang appa.

"Wuaah, princess appa cantik sekali~" ujar Sehun, lalu ia menoleh pada Ji Won dan Nyonya Oh. "Woooaaa..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kini ada tiga bidadari dirumah? Noona, kau pasti dipaksa oleh eomma, benarkan?"

"Ah~anioo~aku suka kok gaun ini, ehehe~"

"Ya! Eomma tidak memaksa, noona-mu juga senang kok~" Nyonya Oh bersedekap dan Ji Won terkekeh melihat sang ibu terlihat cemberut.

"Jincha~? Yang benar saja~" olok Sehun lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Hei..hei..kalau kau mengejek eomma sekali lagi, kau akan memakai apa yang eomma pakai!" Pekik Nyonya Oh sambil menunjuk Sehun yang menahan tawa dikuti si kecil Hanna yang hanya melihat mimik sang ayah ia pun mengikuti.

"Ya..ya..dan semua akan muntah melihat kau memakai gaun seperti eomma, Sehun-ah." Tiba-tiba Yeonseok berujar dan membuat Sehun terbahak.

"Ahahaha~ majja hyung..majja!"

PLAK!

Mereka saling menepuk telapak tangan mereka berdua.

Melihat Nyonya Oh terlihat kalah, Ji Won langsung pasang badan.

"Aahh~ kompak sekali, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua memakai gaun ini dan berjalan di mall. Hari ini juga!" Ji Won berseru sedikit cemberut.

"Ohoo~ ada yang kesal rupanya Sehun-ah~" Yeonseok menyenggol lengan sang adik yang masih terkekeh.

"Aah~ benar-benar kalian ini tak bisa berubah. Selalu saja mengolok-olok eomma-ku tersayang. Dan sekarang di tambah mengejek saudari kalian..ahh~jincha.." Ujar Luhan sembari memeluk Nyonya Oh dengan lengan kanannya dan Ji Won dengan lengan kirinya.

"Ahh~ melihat seperti ini sangat sempurna." Yeonseok menutup sebelah matanya dan membentuk kedua jari jemarinya membentuk persegi mengarah pada Nyonya Oh, Ji Won dan Luhan di tengahnya seperti layaknya bingkai foto. "Seandainya aku bisa secepatnya menikah dengan Luhan, hidupku lengkap sudah." Yeonseok tersenyum dengan harapan yang tinggi. Tatapan penuh cinta kearah Luhan.

'Ahh~sakit sekali rasanya, tau begini aku tidak perlu bercanda dengan hyung.' Sehun menatap sendu kearah keduanya bergantian.

"Aku juga bersyukur." Ujar Yeonseok lagi sambil menatap dalam kebola mata Sehun. "Adikku tersayang tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada Luhan dan benar-benar menjaga milik hyungnya..aku mencintaimu adikku sayang."

Sehun terkekeh canggung dan terdengar pahit, ia hanya menjawab "nadoo" dengan singkat dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Ji Won sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Seandainya ia bisa meluluhkan hati Yeonseok, tentu ia tak akan melihat wajah sendu Sehun juga Luhan. Mereka telah menikah dan itu takdir Tuhan.

Tapi apa Yeonseok mau mengerti? Tentu saja tidak, yang ia inginkan hanya Luhan disisinya. Menyatukan kembali cinta mereka berdua yang beberapa saat yang lalu terputus oleh keadaan.

"Oh iya.." Yeonseok kembali bersuara dan semua menatap kearahnya. Kecuali si kecil Hanna yang sedang asik memainkan jemari Sehun. "Aku tau ini mungkin terdengar terburu-buru..tapi-" Yeonseok menunduk sebentar dan menatap Luhan penuh arti. Lalu- "aku akan pindah ke apartemen ku kembali bersama Luhan juga Hanna, bagaimana sayang?" Lanjut Yeonseok yang sungguh pernyataannya itu membuat semua tertegun. Bukan hanya Sehun yang seakan udara ditarik dari lubang pernafasannya, begitu juga Luhan yang menahan nafasnya setelah Yeonseok mengatakan hal yang paling tak ingin di dengarnya. Semua terdiam tak bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya suara Hanna yang terdengar samar mendendangkan lagu 'beruang kecil'.

"Ba-ahahaha..bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu saekkie-ya..ahaha..jangan bercanda..jincha~" Nyonya Oh berusaha memecahkan situasi canggung dengan memukul pelan lengan Yeonseok lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

"Aa~ eommaa~ appo! Ahh~jincha~" Yeonseok mengusap kedua pipinya karena sedikit perih.

"Ya! Oppa..sampai hati kau mau meninggalkan adikmu dan eomma..ottokhae~?" Ji Won juga memukul lengan Yeonseok ikut meramaikan karena ia melihat Luhan hanya menunduk tanpa bersuara. Sungguh ia tidak abis pikir dengan keinginan Yeonseok yang mustahil. Tentu saja, karena Luhan telah sah menjadi suami Sehun. Bukankah Yeonseok adalah pelakor?

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia berusaha tersenyum tetapi pahit. 'Hahh~benarkah apa yang tidak aku inginkan akan terjadi, aku harus bagaimana?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia berusaha terlihat tak perduli sambil tersenyum sedih menatap Hanna agar sang hyung menyangka bahwa Sehun sedih karena berpisah dari Hanna. Kenyataannya Yeonseok sangat tau kenapa Sehun sampai memperlihatkan mimik seperti itu.

'Aktingmu bagus sekali Oh Sehun dan bukankah aktingku Oh Yeonseok juga bisa lebih baik darimu? Ahh~ setidaknya aku bisa leluasa jika memaksa Luhan untuk tinggal bersamaku lagi.' Pikir Yeonseok tersenyum miring.

Luhan menoleh menatap Yeonseok dengan tatapan bingungnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal dengan kakak iparnya sendiri tanpa ada suaminya. Luhan menutup matanya terlihat putus asa tetapi berusaha memperlihatkan senyum diwajahnya. Dan parahnya Yeonseok menganggap senyum Luhan adalah bentuk kesetujuan darinya untuk tinggal lagi bersama di apartemen mereka.

"Apa hyung tidak rindu sama eomma dan appa? Apa lagi hyung baru saja kembali." Ujar Sehun senormal mungkin menanggapi keinginan Yeonseok.

"Ahh~ kau benar, tapi aku rindu dengan hadiah yang appa dan eomma berikan. Banyak juga kenangan yang ingin aku ulang kembali bersama Luhan. Iya kan sayang~?" Setelah menjawab pendapat Sehun, Yeonseok pun menoleh pada Luhan yang terlihat sedikit berjengit kala ia mengatakan hal yang sungguh ingin Luhan lupakan.

"A-aku setuju dengan Sehun karena hyung baru kembali dan berkumpul bersama, lagi pula aku dan Ji Won suka melakukan hal-hal yang baru bersama di mansion ini. Tapi itu semua terserah hyung saja." Jawab Luhan terdengar sedikit canggung dan pasrah.

Sungguh Ji Won sangat tau kegelisahan pada nada bicara Luhan. Ia pun menggenggam jemari Luhan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yeonseok sebenarnya Luhan telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi secara detail pada Ji Won. Tapi Ji Won hanya sebatas menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak bisa membocorkan apa yang Yeonseok rencanakan. Biarlah nanti Luhan dan Sehun tau dengan sendirinya bahwa Yeonseok merencanakan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Ayolah sayang~" Nyonya Oh merangkul si sulung. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru. Apa kau tidak rindu pada eomma dan appa? Kami masih ingin bersamamu, sayang.." Lanjutnya sambil memeluk makin erat leher Yeonseok seakan bergantungan pada tubuh si anak yang jangkung. Sungguh semua yang melihat terkekeh melihat wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik dan imut bergelantungan pada leher anak pertamanya.

"Pfftt..eomma~ ayolah..kau seperti anak kecil 10 tahun, kurasa." Yeonseok ikut memeluk sang ibu yang sungguh beratnya bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Kalau begituu~ Eomma akan terus menjadi anak kecil untukmu anakku sayang~" Nyonya Oh makin bergelayut manja pada anak sulungnya tersayang. Sehun tersenyum simpul sambil menutup bibirnya karena baru kali ini sang ibu terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sehun sangat tau apa yang sang ibu lakukan. Menahan sang kakak agar tetap berada di rumah dan tidak menjauhkan Sehun dari Luhan juga Hanna.

"Ahahaha~ Halmeoni lucu tekali, tepelti Hana~" si kecil yang berada di gendongan Sehun terkekeh melihat neneknya yang bergelantungan di leher sang ayah yang ia anggap pamannya.

"Aigo, anak appa narsis sekali, apa kau selucu itu~?"

"Ne! Hana lucu kan~?" Tanya sikecil sambil memandang semuanya sedikit terlihat cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat kesal karena sang ayah mengatainya narsis.

"Tentu saja Hanna sangat lucu. Apa Hanna mau samchon gendong seperti halmeoni~?" Yeonseok tersenyum lalu terlihat pandangannya seakan memohon pada Sehun dan tentu saja Sehun merasa jahat sekali jika ia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Yeonseok yang ingin menggendong Hanna. Putri kandungnya.

"Anio, Hana ingin di lehel appa~" ujar si kecil sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun.

Yeonseok terlihat tersenyum pahit.

"Akh~ Hanna-ya~ leher appa sakit sekali. Maafkan appa ya~" Sehun menekuk lehernya seakan sakit sambil sedikit memukul tengkuknya agar Hanna percaya.

"Appa~ appoyo, cinca?" Ujar Hanna terlihat kuatir pada Sehun sambil mengelus leher Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menggumamkan "Ne" dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sakit agar Hanna percaya.

Lalu Luhan mendekat kearah suami tampannya dan mengusap pelan pundak putri kecilnya. "Hanna mau coba leher samchon? Lihat halmeoni masih memeluk leher Yeonseok samchon." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Yeonseok dan eomma yang terlihat antusias seakan mengatakan pada Hanna untuk bergelantungan di leher sang paman.

Awalnya Hanna terlihat ragu, tapi karena melihat neneknya yang terlihat asik berada di leher sang ayah yang ia ketahui adalah pamannya, ia pun mulai tergoda.

Dan akhirnya ia pun mengangguk pelan pada awalnya, dan semakin antusias anggukannya saat sang nenek melepaskan kedua lengan dari leher Yeonseok.

Kedua lengan mungil itu pun mengulur kepada Yeonseok terlihat Hanna ingin di gendong.

Jujur saja melihat itu Yeonseok terharu sekaligus gugup tapi berusaha memantapkan hati agar terlihat natural.

Dengan hati-hati ia juga mengulurkan kedua lengannya menggendong Hanna putri kandungnya. Ia berusaha tidak menangis terharu saat Hanna terlihat sumringah tak sabar sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya ingin cepat-cepat di gendong.

Sebenarnya Sehun terlihat sedih juga kecewa tidak bisa membuat Hanna bergelantungan di lehernya. Tetapi tatapan sang hyung tak bisa ia abaikan, mau tidak mau ia terpaksa melakukan hal tadi.

Kini Sehun melihat sang hyung sedang menahan pinggang Hanna dengan kedua lengan kecil itu memeluk leher Yeonseok terlihat sedang bergelantungan. Hanna tertawa senang saat diayun dan diputar-putar mengelilingi kamar besar milik Yeonseok.

Sesekali ia memekik bahagia.

Sehun tersenyum walau Luhan tahu itu bukan senyuman yang terlihat iklas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yeonseok dan Hanna yang sedang asik, Luhan kembali lebih dekat pada suami tampannya Sehun.

Sehun yang fokus melihat Yeonseok dan Hanna yang sedang tertawa senang sesekali berdecih sendu sambil dalam hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat matanya dengan jelas melihat binar di mata Yeonseok saat menatap Hanna.

'Ia putrinya, apa lagi yang aku harapkan?' Gumamnya dalam hatinya yang berdenyut sakit ketika ia sedikit membayangkan Hanna yang nantinya akan tahu semua lalu beralih mencintai Yeonseok sepenuhnya sampai—

"Kau tetap seorang appa bagi Hanna, apapun yang terjadi." Lembut suara suami cantiknya- Luhan, berbisik pelan pada telinganya lalu jemari mungil itu menggenggam secara sembunyi di balik pinggul Sehun agar tak terlihat oleh Yeonseok.

Ji Won dan Nyonya Oh berusaha bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa agar kebersamaan Luhan dan Sehun tidak terlihat di mata Yeonseok.

Tetapi sebenarnya itu semua terlambat mereka lakukan. Karena mata Yeonseok telah melihat dari saat Luhan mendekati Sehun dan terlihat jelas sekali apa yang mereka lakukan.

Yeonseok berusaha menahan sakit hatinya dan sedikit menutup mata sambil ikut tersenyum dan tiba-tiba.

GUBRAK!

Suara tubuh yang terjatuh terdengar begitu jelas sampai-sampai semua melihat kearah—

"HYUNG!"

Yeonseok yang terjatuh kelantai dengan punggungnya yang bertemu dasar itu sangat keras terdengar oleh semua yang ada diruangan itu. Yeonseok memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hanna agar si kecil tidak terjatuh kelantai.

"Hyungandwaee!" Pekik Luhan saat ia dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan berlari kearah Yeonseok juga putrinya.

Semua juga berlari mengikuti tetapi Luhan lebih cepat menyentuh Yeonseok juga putrinya.

"Hyung..hyung.." Panggil Luhan kuatir sambil menepuk pelan pipi Yeonseok dengan lembut.

Luhan masih saja menepuk pipi Yeonseok sampai..

"Nghh~ akhh~ appoyeo~" suara Yeonseok terdengar melenguh samar dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan menyebut nama "Ha-Hanna ya~ hhh~" nafasnya terdengar sesak, seakan tercekik. Luhan mengambil Hanna yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sehun ingin membantu, tetapi ia dan semua hanya bisa membatu saat melihat Yeonseok terjatuh.

Hanya Luhan yang dengan sigap mendekati Yeonseok juga Hanna. Sehun hanya bisa menatap ketiganya, lalu menatap eomma juga Ji Won sambil tersenyum terlihat miris.

'Lihatlah..apapun yang Luhan lakukan terhadap hyung selalu membuat hatiku ragu akan cintanya. Seharusnya aku tahu jika Luhan masih mencintai hyung. Tentu saja, karena mereka bersama bukan 1 atau 2 bulan, tetapi hitungan tahun.' Lamun Sehun dalam hatinya.

Dan terima kasih kepada suami cantiknya yang kini berusaha membantu Yeonseok agar duduk perlahan, terlihat seakan memeluknya. Sehun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat..

"Gwaenchana~?" Tanya Luhan lembut namun jemarinya tanpa sadar terulur membelai pipi Yeonseok dan namja yang dulu Luhan cintai itu pun menyentuh jemari Luhan sembari menepuk pelan..

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan kuatir mmh~" ujar Yeonseok dengan tatapannya yang dalam kepada Luhan ketika

"Ehmm..hyung~ gwaenchana?"

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dan ia pun menarik dengan cepat jemarinya.

"Ne~" jawab Yeonseok pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya agar Sehun membantunya berdiri, begitu juga Luhan.

"Oh cucuku.." Nyonya Oh mengusap lembut punggung Hanna yang bergetar.

"Thamcon hiks~ mian hiks~ Hana yang buat thamcon jatuh." Seru Hanna sambil terisak tetapi takut menatap Yeonseok lalu memeluk Luhan ketakutan.

"Huh?" Luhan terkejut dengan perkataan Hanna, lalu ia menatap Yeonseok bingung.

Yang ditatap terkekeh pelan. "Hanna melepaskan kedua lengannya dan aku tidak fokus sampai kami terjatuh begitu saja. Aku harap Hanna baik-baik saja." Yeonseok menjelaskan agar Luhan mengerti. "Aku akan melindungi Hanna, jadi kau jangan kuatir- eoh?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap punggung Hanna yang bergetar.

Luhan memeluk Hanna erat. "Terima kasih hyung." Ujar Luhan dan di balas anggukan oleh Yeonseok sambil tersenyum tampan, lalu ia mengusap punggung si kecil. "Hanna ya~...kau dengar? Samchon akan melindungimu selamanya sayang." Kini Luhan berbisik di telinga si kecil pelan.

Lalu Hanna berbalik pelan menatap semua. "Ta-Thamcon.." Lirih Hanna masih ketakutan.

Yeonseok tersenyum penuh sayang kearah Hanna. "Ne~ putri cantik~" jawabnya.

"M-miane~" bisik Hanna hampir tak terdengar, tapi Yeonseok dapat mendengarnya.

"Samchon akan memaafkan Hanna, tapi.." Yeonseok menjeda kalimatnya sampai Hanna menoleh padanya, menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..jika Hanna mau jalan-jalan ke taman bermain dengan samchon besok sore, eotte~?" Lanjut Yeonseok sambil memperlihatkan kelingkingnya tanda setuju.

Hanna sumringah sambil menarik nafasnya dan "NE!" Pekiknya kegirangan. "Kalau begitu beri samchon pelukan~" Yeonseok berlutut lalu membuka kedua lengannya berharap Hanna mau memeluknya.

Dan tentu saja Hanna dengan cepat meminta turun dari gendongan Luhan lalu berlari kecil menubruk tubuh Yeonseok dan dibalas pelukan erat oleh pria tampan itu.

"Aku ingin kau juga ikut, kita bertiga..aku mohon..eoh~" Yeonseok memohon, Luhan pun luluh dan Sehun tersakiti lagi dan lagi.

'Anakku..Hanna anakku..Hanna dan Luhan milikku..' Lirih Yeonseok dalam hati bahagia, ia tersenyum sangat tulus sampai matanya menatap bola mata Sehun dingin dan menggumam 'sudah cukup, Hanna hanya milikku' dalam hatinya, seakan tak ingin lagi putri kandungnya menganggap Sehun adalah ayah nya.

...

...

...

Bohong jika Sehun tidak was-was dari pagi hari ini.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika Luhan dan Hanna pergi ke taman ria bersama kakak kandungnya, Yeonseok. Apa lagi tadi pagi sebelum mereka pergi, Sehun mendengar Yeonseok akan pindah kembali ke apartmen miliknya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dan disinilah Sehun. Didalam apartemen yang pernah ia tinggali dulu bersama Luhan.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamar yang untuk pertama kalinya ia mengusir Luhan karena ia saat itu masih belum menjadi Sehun yang brengsek.

Lalu Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan dan bayangan Luhan dulu yang tertidur di bathtub dengan tubuh polosnya, Sehun tersenyum mengenang kembali dimana ia merasa dirinya adalah namja paling mesum didunia saat itu. Karena ia tergoda dengan bagaimana indahnya seorang Luhan.

"Dia suami cantikku tapi seperti bukan milikku..hahh~jincha." Gumamnya pelan sambil membuka lemari dan mengambil tas dibagian rak paling atas, membuka tas tersebut lalu mengisi semua pakaiannya. Sisanya nanti ia masukkan dikamar Baekhyun dulu, karena ia tak mungkin membawa semua.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar—

'Pip~ pip~ pip~ pip~'

Terdengar suara tombol pintu yang di tekan. Cepat ia mengangkat tas nya, melangkah cepat di sisi tembok yang mengarah ke kamar Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi disana.

'Klik' (bunyi pintu yang terbuka)

'Siapa? Apakah itu Baekhyun? Tapi, bukankah barang-barangnya sudah dikamar Chanyeol semua?' Gumam Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil terus bersembunyi agar siapapun yang masuk kini tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Sehun mencoba mengintip, ia memicingkan matanya seperti mengenali siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Dan benar saja, dia adalah—

"Luhan?" Panggilnya membuat seseorang ia panggil namanya menoleh dan membuka lebar kelopak matanya.

"Sehun! Ahh~syukurlah." Ujar Luhan sembari mengusap dadanya.

"Aku pikir kau sedang bersenang-senang bersamanya." Terdengar sarkas tapi Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang suaminya katakan.

"Hyung katanya lelah dan dia butuh istirahat, jadi sekarang dia sedang di temani Hanna dirumah." Ujar Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk tetapi terlihat tak perduli. Luhan menatapnya sedih.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Mwo? Naega? Ahaha-aish..mwoya~"

"Tapi kau terlihat kesal."

"Cuma perasaanmu saja, Luhan." Sehun memang jelas terlihat kesal.

"Aku tau Sehun."

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA OH LUHAN!" Kini Sehun tak tahan lagi dan ia berteriak marah pada Luhan.

"AKU TAU!" Balas Luhan dengan lantang. "Aku tau~ karena kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kau ingat kan?" Lanjutnya melirih bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipi.

Sehun membuang pandangannya, tak mampu menatap air mata suami cantiknya.

"Mungkin kau bisa dengan mudah membagi cintamu Sehun-ie~, tapi aku tidak."

"Ahh~ sekarang kau menyindirku dan mulai membuka topengmu setelah dia kembali dengan selamat?"

Luhan menatap Sehun kecewa, bukan itu maksudnya. "Aku mulai mencintaimu saat aku kembali sadar bahwa hyung tak akan kembali lagi selamanya."

"Yah~ dan kau ingin kembali lagi bersamanya seperti dulu~ aku berkata benar, bu—"

"Apa aku semudah itu bagimu?" Potong Luhan, tak menyangka Sehun terus saja menyakiti hatinya dengan semua persepsi yang Sehun miliki.

"Tatap aku dan jawab, APAKAH AKU SEMUDAH ITU BAGI MU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tetap diam dan tak mau menoleh.

"Mungkin kau juga berpikir pernikahan kita juga hanya main-main?" Sehun masih diam tak menjawab dan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya sedikit berdecih pada bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau memang aku main-main, seharusnya aku menikah saja dengan Kai!"

"YA! SEKARANG KAU MENYESAL MENIKAH DENGAN KU, EOH?!!" Teriak Sehun kesal dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan. "Dulu aku pernah mencintai Yeonseok hyung, apa aku pernah menghianatinya? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku serasa ingin mati bersamanya saat tau dia dinyatakan telah pergi selamanya."

Ucapan Luhan membuat hati Sehun sakit.

"Tapi~ kau membuat aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku ingin kembali pada Yeonseok hyung sedangkan aku sudah begitu jatuh kepadamu. Apakah aku masih semudah itu bagimu Sehun-ah~?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan kini Luhan terisak.

"Bagaimana bisa cintaku sehina itu bagimu, sedang aku begitu menghargai cintamu Sehun-ah!"

Kini Sehun menatap suami cantiknya, ia ragu dan sedikit menyesal dengan semua isi pikirannya. Luhan melangkah pelan mendekat pada Sehun, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar Sehun menatapnya.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat bagaimana besarnya cintaku kepadamu Sehun-ah? Apa kau menganggap semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku saat kita menikah adalah kebohongan dariku? Hks- jawab Sehun-ah?!" Kini Luhan makin terisak. Ya Tuhan, Sehun terus saja menyakiti Luhan dengan kata-katanya.

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dan mengucapkan "mian" pada suami cantiknya. Lalu ia pun menumpukkan jemarinya diatas jemari Luhan. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku begitu sakit melihat kalian berdua."

Luhan berjinjit sedikit mengecup bibir tipis Sehun dan menyesapnya sebentar. Keduanya menutup mata menikmati waktu bersama. Lalu Sehun menumpukan dahi miliknya diatas dahi Luhan. Matanya menatap intens ke dalam mata Luhan.

"Benarkah kau hanya mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun pelan sambil mengusap pipi suami cantiknya seduktif.

Luhan lalu mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aish~ jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu."

"Wae~?"

"Secara tidak langsung kau seperti ingin mengajakku bermain kuda-kudaan." Ujar Sehun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Ya~ tuan Oh Sehun, mesum sekali kau!" Luhan tersenyum sambil memukul dada suami tampannya.

"Setidaknya aku hanya mesum dihadapan suami cantikku." Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Luhan lalu diikuti hidung dan selanjutnya menyesap bibir cherry Luhan.

Sesapan itu pun terlepas. "Ingin bermain disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap pipi sampai telinga Luhan dengan hidung bangirnya.

"Terserah kau saja sayang~"

"Banyak yang bilang bercinta setelah bertengkar itu sangat nikmat~" gumam Sehun sambil menarik Luhan dan membawa tubuh mungil itu diatas pangkuannya.

"Benarkahh~ ahh~" Sehun mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Sehun sangat suka bagaimana Luhan terlihat tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya.

"Yeppeoseo~" lirih Sehun dengan nafas memburu ia menyambar bibir Luhan sambil mendorong suami cantiknya itu menuju kamar utama.

Ketika sampai di tepian ranjang, Sehun melepaskan pangutannya dan merebahkan Luhan pada ranjang- perlahan.

"Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita melakukannya. Apa kau juga ingat~?" Sehun mengukung Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Luhan suka sekali suara Sehun yang terdengar berat walau ada nada kaku dan sedikit terdengar dingin di telinganya.

"Ne~" Luhan meng-iya-kan dan mengangguk.

"Kau tau sayang?" Tanya Sehun sambil membelai pipi suami cantiknya dan Luhan hanya terdiam. "Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku gila."

Luhan tersenyum cantik dan ia menyentuh leher jenjang Sehun selanjutnya membelai turun kedada juga perut Sehun yang kecil tetapi berbentuk otot samar. Sungguh membuat Luhan iri sekaligus bahagia. Iri karena ia tak bisa membentuk tubuhnya seperti Sehun, tetapi bahagia karena Sehun adalah miliknya seorang dan tak ada yang lain.

"Nan nikkeoya..Luhan-ie." Sehun sangat pintar memainkan jantung Luhan agar berdegup kencang seperti saat ini. Tentu saja Sehun miliknya.. Hanya miliknya.

"Ya~ Sehun-ie.. Kau hanya milikku~"

Selanjutnya apa lagi? Tentu saja Sehun menunduk dan sasarannya tertuju pada perpotongan leher sebelah kanan suami cantiknya. Sehun melumatnya pelan lalu menghisap penuh sayang. Ia tak perduli Yeonseok hyung bakalan tahu tanda cinta di leher Luhan nantinya, karena Sehun sudah terbakar sekarang.

"Sshh..Sehunhh~"

Luhan mendesis memanggil suami tampannya saat Sehun meraup puting Luhan tanpa si cantik tahu sejak kapan Sehun menyingkap kemeja putihnya.

"Ahh~ Luhanhh..rasanya aku ingin memasuki lubang sempitmu sekarang juga, tapi aku ingin menikmati setiap inci tubuhmu sayang..as alwayshh.." Nafas Sehun memburu sambil melucuti semua apa yang Luhan pakai sembari berucap kotor. Luhan suka Sehun seperti ini. Egois dan ingin memakannya, Luhan juga tidak sabar dengan Sehun yang bertindak kasar tapi membuat Luhan tak berdaya pada sang dominan.

Sehun memangut juga menjilati tubuh Luhan dan tindakannya itu makin turun kearah dimana benda panjang yang setengah lebih kecil dari miliknya. Tetapi ia suka karena itu milik Luhan yang tentu saja sangat lembut terasa di jemarinya. Terkadang ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa penis kecil yang ia genggam terlihat sedang menegang maksimal ini memiliki kulit luar seakan sama dengan halusnya beludru.

"Akhh~ joha~hh.."

Dan rasanya sekenyal biji bubble tea yang biasa Sehun kunyah, Sehun suka sekali dan ia terus saja mengulum milik Luhan didalam mulutnya menghisapnya sampai pipinya terlihat lebih tirus. Obsidian-nya menatap Luhan dalam sambil terus mengulum, menjilat dan menaik-turunkan milik Luhan didalam mulutnya seakan ia sedang menikmati lolipop yang paling mahal dan paling enak di dunia.

Luhan menekuk lututnya dan Sehun membuka kedua paha Luhan yang hampir menjepit kepalanya, akhirnya ia leluasa menikmati kejantanan Luhan.

Dari sini ia melihat Luhan yang mengeliat tak karuan, mungkin karena Sehun terus saja melakukan penetrasi dengan bibirnya.

Luhan submisive yang sangat bersih, wangi? Sudah tentu, Sehun menyukai Luhan yang selalu terlihat bersih disetiap inci tubuhnya.

Seperti saat ini Sehun sedang berusaha memasukkan lidahnya pada liang mungil Luhan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menompang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya seakan ingin melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan sampai membuat ia menggelinjang kegelian tak karuan.

"Jal~hh saenggyeosseoyohh~" desah Luhan yang mengucapkan betapa tampan suaminya diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu, dan Sehun pun tersenyum penuh seringai lalu kembali memainkan milik Luhan lebih cepat dan lebih menjepit agar cairan suami cantiknya keluar di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Wasseohh..ahh..ahh~ wasseoohh~" Luhan memekik nikmat saat cairan miliknya keluar tetapi Sehun telah menampung semua di dalam mulutnya. Setelahnya Sehun memperlihatkan lidahnya yang penuh cairan kental Luhan lalu

Glek~

Ia menelannya sambil menyeringai "masin-ae~.." Ucapnya sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat telentang tak berdaya.

Luhan tersenyum lelah sekaligus terpuaskan dan tentu saja ini belum selesai karena Sehun belum membuka pakaiannya. Gila! Luhan baru menyadari jika hanya kancing kemeja Sehun saja yang terbuka, ia sendirian yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Alih-alih, Sehun mengetahui kenapa Luhan menatap dirinya ia pun menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti biasa. "Aku menunggu agar kau yang membukanya, sayang~" ucapnya dan tersenyum separo.

Walau lelah, Luhan mencoba beranjak dari ranjang dan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat sampai terbanting diatas ranjang yang empuk. 'Mari biarkan rusa-ku yang menyentuhku sekarang.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

Kini Luhan mengukung sambil menarik kemeja Sehun dan membukanya perlahan. Ia merasakan bagaimana kuatnya kedua biceps yang Sehun miliki. Kedua jemari Luhan kini naik keatas membelai leher Sehun dan ia pun menunduk seakan membalas apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Luhan pun ikut memberi tanda merah di perpotongan leher Sehun yang ia pastikan akan berwarna ungu tua nantinya.

Luhan tersenyum bangga atas karyanya, lalu ia membelai perbuatannya dan tangan kirinya ikut membelai karya Sehun pada lehernya. "Bukankah warna merah terlihat indah disini dan disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk leher sebelah kiri miliknya juga Luhan.

"Yah~ dan akan menjadi ungu nantinya."

"Aku tak perduli." Tegas Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir suami tampannya yang kini membelai punggungnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, Luhan yang mendominasi bibir tipis tapi kenyal dan terasa dingin milik Sehun. Lidah Luhan bermain pada lidahnya dan menghisap rasa yang ada pada lidah Sehun. Sangat seduktif.

"Anghh~" Sehun melenguh saat Luhan menghisap lidahnya, Luhan memang bisa membuatnya bersuara. Jujur saja, ia dominan yang malas bersuara jika bercinta. Tetapi dengan Luhan, ia sungguh bisa menjadi diri sendiri dan melenguh untuk pertama kalinya saat bercinta dengan Luhan.

Si cantik mengecup bibir Sehun lagi lalu turun ke dagu sang suami tampannya, makin turun ke dada, perut six pack-nya dan kini Luhan hanya memainkan hidungnya pada benda yang terlihat bangun di balik celana semi jeans milik Sehun, suaminya.

"Ahhss~ ssipalhh.." Racaunya yang setara dengan kata 'fuck'. Luhan tersenyum menang karena tahu sekarang suami tampannya sedang frustasi menunggu Luhan membuka celana dan trunks yang sesak karena kejantanannya yang ingin bebas keluar.

"Luhanhh~ ouhh jinchahh~" racaunya lagi tak tahan, agak menaikkan bokongnya dan mengenai wajah Luhan. Wajah Sehun memerah, tubuhnya memanas. Ia bersumpah akan menghukum Luhan karena mempermainkannya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau marah? Aku suka kau marah. Kau terlihat seksi Sehun-ie~" ucap Luhan terdengar menggoda.

"Entahlah~ aku bisa menahannya jika itu kauhh sayanghh~" desah Sehun tertahan mencoba tidak menerkam Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas perutnya sambil menekan miliknya seakan menggiling.

Bagaimana Sehun tidak gila dengan tindakan Luhan saat ini. Hahh~ celananya semakin sesak saja.

Jemari Luhan menyusuri perut yang terlihat berotot tapi samar milik Sehun. Ia menyentuhnya abstrak dan sesekali mengikuti tiap bidang pada otot tersebut. Sehun menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang membuatnya semakin panas.

Lalu jemarinya menarik pengait pada celana Sehun, pelan ia menuruni resleting milik suami tampannya lalu menarik trunks-nya juga agar sesuatu yang dimiliki Sehun itu keluar dengan bebas.

Lihatlah bagaimana mata Luhan terkagum-kagum sekaligus iri kembali dengan apa yang dimiliki suami tampannya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum simpul tetapi Luhan tidak melihatnya, karena ia fokus pada yang lain.

"Ayolahh~ sayang.. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat little Sehun? Dari tadi kau hanya memandangnya saja." Ujar Sehun yang sangat suka dengan ekspresi suami cantiknya.

"A-ahh~" desahan pelan tertahan milik Sehun, karena kini Luhan sudah menyentuh miliknya. Mengusapnya pelan, mengukungnya dengan kedua jemari mungil itu dengan menaik-turunkan secara perlahan.

Luhan melepaskan jemarinya dari milik Sehun lalu merambat naik menyentuh perut berbentuk milik Sehun, terus naik keatas sampai ia menangkup rahang Sehun dengan kedua jemari mungil itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan mengecupnya. Sehun membalasnya dengan terburu-buru, penuh nafsu.

"Luhanhh~ ahh..suck my dick!" Ucap Sehun tegas dengan nafas yang memburu.

Luhan tersenyum separo. "Beg for it Sehun-ie~"

Ah, Luhan mempermainkannya pikir Sehun, tapi sungguh ia tak tahan. "Luhanhh..buka celanaku, please I beg youhh~ just suck it like usual, please~ ouhh~shit!" Sehun mengemis dan Luhan menikmatinya.

"Kurang kasar Sehun-ie..mana kalimat kotormu sayang?" Luhan masih saja menggoda Sehun.

"Ayolah Luhan, aku mohon~ jika kau belum menghisap penisku sekarang jugahh~ aku pastikan milikku akan memasukkimu tanpa lube~ aku tegaskan akan merobek lubang panasmu tanpa henti! Puaaas?! Akhh~ damn it just suck it pleasehhh~ I beg youhh~"

"Woah~" Luhan melongo mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan, sungguh ia tak menyangka suami tampannya ini sangat 'adorable' dengan kata-kata kotornya.

"Nowhh~ you can suck mine? Hhh~" Sehun bertanya di sela nafasnya.

"Mulon chagi-ya~" kekeh Luhan sambil menjawab 'tentu saja' lalu ia mundur perlahan dan seterusnya menunduk untuk mendapatkan apa yang Sehun ingin.

"Ouh~ yeah suck it..just keep suck it like that babyhh~"

"Nghh~ suka?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap sambil menaik-turunkan kejantanan Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Matanya terus saja menatap Sehun seakan menilai.

"Joha~ aishh ssipall..naega joha~" racau Sehun saat Luhan memainkan lidahnya naik-turun pada permukaan kulit penis Sehun yang sungguh bagi Luhan kejantanan suami tampannya ini semakin terlihat membesar dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika Luhan sedang asik memainkan 'milik' Sehun, namja albino itu beranjak dengan mata yang tak berkedip melihat Luhan terus saja in-out menggunakan bibir cherry-nya.

Mata tajamnya hilang fokus ketika melihat pantat Luhan yang begitu mulus.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Sehun mengambil lube dalam laci nakas dan mengeluarkan banyak isi dari lube tersebut.

Jarinya yang lengket karena lube ia arahkan ke liang Luhan, dengan perlahan ia masukkan jari tengahnya 'sempit' pikirnya.

"Nghh~ Ss-Sehun" Luhan melenguh dan sekejap mata Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai telentang. Mata elang Sehun terus menatap lubang yang selalu membuatnya seakan mengkonsumsi opium ternikmat di dunia.

Dengan tak sabar Sehun menaikkan kedua paha belakang Luhan dan terlihat jelas lubang yang ia inginkan. "Sehunhh~ pakai kon—AKHH~"

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah memasukkan setengah miliknya.

"Kondomhh opsosso..rrghh~" Sehun menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam sampai Luhan menutup matanya dan terhentak.

"Nghh~ ahh~" Luhan menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya dan mendesah dengan bibirnya yang terbuka. Sehun terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur teratur, terkadang temponya lebih cepat.

Mengerang kenikmatan, itu yang terjadi pada Luhan. Tak perduli tenggorokannya akan kering Luhan terus saja mendesah dan berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar seperti yeoja.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "Waeyo?" Tanyanya dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Mana suaramu?"

"Suara apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Mana desahanmu dan apa itu? Kau menahan desahanmu?! Ah~ jincha!" Pekik Sehun kesal.

"Mwo? Naega? A-anio~?" Luhan menyangkal.

Sehun menatap jengah Luhan dengan miliknya masih tertanam pada lubang Luhan. "Apa aku hentikan saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil pelan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Andwae!" Luhan menahan kedua jemari Sehun yang masih menekan paha dalamnya. Sehun membuang nafasnya masih kesal. "Kenapa kau ingin mendengar suaraku~" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu saat kita bercinta, apa salah?"

"Tapi aku bukan yeoja!" Pekik Luhan.

"Posisinya sekarang bagiku kau adalah yeoja Luhan-ah~"

"Mwo!"

"Aku makin bergairah jika mendengar suara desahanmu sayang dan ya seharusnya posisimu adalah 'istri'ku!"

"Tapi Sehun, setidaknya ak—AKH!" Luhan tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Sehun menghentak kuat miliknya kedalam Luhan dan membuat namja bermata rusa itu mendesah keras.

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar!"

"Arraseo..arra—akh..akh..nghh..ahh..ahh.." Sehun tak memberi Luhan waktu lagi, ia pun menumbuk cepat miliknya pada liang Luhan dan membuat suami cantiknya mendesah dibawah kukungannya.

Kini lengan Sehun berada di ranjang sisi kanan dan kiri pinggul suami cantiknya, Luhan yang terus saja mengerang kenikmatan dengan kedua lengan yang menahan tubuhnya diikuti kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar membuat Sehun leluasa memasukkan miliknya. Sehun menutup matanya menggeram tak menahan bagaimana nikmatnya lubang suami cantiknya.

"Rrghh..kau nikmat Luhan!" Geram Sehun sambil terus melakukan in-out tanpa henti. 'Akan aku buat kau hamil anakku Luhan-ie sayang' pikir Sehun dalam hati.

Kini Sehun menekuk kedua lututnya dengan kedua lengan menahan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan kedua tangan Luhan menahan pinggul Sehun mengikuti arah berlawanan dari suami tampannya

"Sshh..ahh~ akh..akh.." Luhan terus saja mendesah tak perduli tenggorokannya telah sakit, tapi milik Sehun memang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Sehun melepaskan penisnya dan membalikkan Luhan agar namja cantiknya menungging dan tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan miliknya kembali ke sarangnya dan lanjut melakukan dorongan yang teratur sambil menggenggam milik suami cantiknya.

"Menundukhh sayang~" lirih Sehun dan Luhan menurut karena suami tampannya kini sedang asik meremas kedua bongkah sintal miliknya sambil terus bekerja membuat Luhan yang kini tak tahan lagi ingin..

"Aaaaahh~" akhirnya Luhan pun memekik seakan puas telah mengeluarkan apa yang ia coba tahan.

"Joh-a!" Pekik Sehun dengan tegas mengatakan 'Bagus!' Bangga membuat Luhan mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya terlebih dahulu. Seakan mengejar keinginannya untuk klimaks dengan gerakan cepat tak beraturan, walau lubang Luhan terasa sakit tetapi rasa nikmat lebih diatas segalanya, saat hentakan yang dilakukan Sehun semakin kuat dan terlihat kasar mengejar waktu orgasmenya.

"Rrrrghhh~" Sehun menggerang seperti binatang buas, ia menengadah sambil menutup mata menikmati bagaimana cairan kental miliknya keluar sampai tetesan terakhir. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika klimaksnya menyapa, Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang membuncah bagai takkan pernah berakhir. Ketika rasa nikmat itu berangsur menghilang, ia terkulai menimpa Luhan dalam keadaan lelah dan terpuaskan.

Sehun telentang setelahnya, dan Luhan berbaring menelungkup bersandar pada dada suami tampannya. Sesekali Sehun meraba punggung suami cantiknya dan mengecup dahinya perlahan sedang Luhan asik menyentuh dada bidang Sehun, bermain dengan jarinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku Luhan-ie?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan surai pendek Luhan.

Suami cantiknya menengadah mengernyit. "Tentu saja Sehun-ie~, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Masih tak percaya padaku?"

Sehun tersenyum. "A-ani~ hanya..." Sehun tercekat serasa sesak dan Luhan menunggu. "Aku takut kau berubah." Lepasnya membuat dadanya lebih leluasa bernafas kini.

"Sehun.. Dengar!" Luhan mengecup bibir suami tampannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku hanya mencintaimu, sayang..tidak, aku bahkan memujamu." Ujar Luhan sambil memainkan jemarinya di pipi Sehun.

Sehun menatap penuh cinta suami cantiknya dan membelai pipi chubby Luhan, sayang. "Maafkan aku.." Ujar Sehun, lalu mengecup kening Luhan sedikit lama. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu sering menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengecup dagu suami tampannya. "Kau memang menyakitiku, sering malah. Tapi..tidak apa, karena aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

Sang pria tampan memandang mata rusa itu penuh penyesalan lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang bebas pada pipi si pria cantik bermata rusa itu dan mengecup lalu menyesap bibirnya dengan rakus.

Luhan si pria cantik mendekap erat suami tampannya yang kini terus saja mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ia terkekeh geli dengan perlakuan Sehun si suaminya yang tampan.

Luhan merasa lengkap dan ia benar-benar yakin bahwa apa yang Sehun keluarkan dari mulutnya semata-mata hanyalah kecemburuan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tetapi Luhan bisa apa? Hanya karena selembar kebohongan yang tidak mereka berdua ketahui membuat sandiwara yang menyakitkan harus terjadi. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Yeonseok, karena memang mereka tidak tahu apa rencana yang akan Yeonseok lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka.

Luhan menguap pelan dan Sehun melihat itu. "Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya memberi jawaban mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu Sehun meletakkan kepala Luhan dilengannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau memang harus istirahat, kita terlalu lama bermain."

"Na joha-e~" Jawab Luhan diikuti dengan mata indahnya yang perlahan tertutup.

"Ah~ na-doo.." Sehun pun perlahan menutup mata nya sampai—

Pipp~ pip~ pip~ pip~

Klik!

Mata keduanya terbuka. Sehun yang memang berusaha akan tidur dan Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap mendengar bunyi sensor kamar yang ditekan dan pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Mereka saling pandang dan bertanya-tanya didalam hati mereka.

'Siapa yang masuk keapartemen.'

...

...

...

...

...

To Be Continue

...

...

'Maaf' untuk pengakuan yang harus aku lakukan saat ini untuk kalian para reader :(

Sengaja di buat panjang agar para reader mau memaafkan daku yang tak berdaya ini.

Diriku harus membagi waktu utk yah kalian tau lah ehehehe.. Selain itu aku jg memulai lagi kuliah hihihi.. Pekerjaan dikantor yang numpuk -_-'.. Dan juga sesekali mencuri waktu untuk mengetik ff ini di saat sambil beres2 pindahan untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik hiksss..

Karena aku dah janji utk menyelesaikan ni ff dan memulai ff yang baru yg udah aku buat konsepnya dari jauh hari. Aku bakalan tepati janji itu. Pliz jangan marah ya.. Dan tetep membaca karya abal2qu ini. Saranghae yeorobun * *


	27. Chapter 27

Insensate?

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ssstt~" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan. "Entah siapa yang masuk, tapi kau harus segera bersembunyi sayang." Bisik Sehun pelan.

"Tapi bisa saja itu Xian." Ujar Luhan juga ikut berbisik.

"Dan bisa saja itu Yeonseok hyung."

Luhan terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mengambil asal kaos Sehun dan memakainya. Luhan menahan sakit pada bokongnya sambil berjinjit kearah lemari dan bersembunyi dibagian belakang pakaian yang tergantung di hanger.

Setelah Luhan bersembunyi, Sehun memakai kembali celananya dan menendang pakaian milik Luhan yang berada di lantai kearah bawah lemari.

Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar, matanya memicing ke satu arah dan..

BINGGO!

Disana ada hyung-nya, Yeonseok. "Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa dia mengikuti Luhan? Maldo andwae!" Bisik Sehun tak yakin di sisi pintu kamar.

Ia menutup pintu pelan dan dengan cepat melangkah tanpa suara kearah ranjang seakan berpura-pura tidur dengan posisi telungkup.

Klik!

Sehun menutup rapat matanya saat pintu kamar terbuka. Antara takut, kuatir dan was-was, tapi rasa itu untuk Luhan yang ada di dalam lemari. Sehun berdo'a dalam hati semoga Luhan tidak ketahuan dan hyungnya tidak memeriksa lemari.

"Sehun-ah~" Yeonseok menepuk pelan punggung adiknya. "Ireona~" ujarnya lagi membangunkan sang adik.

"Nghh~" Sehun melenguh agar terlihat normal dan berpura-pura tadi tidur nyenyak. "Eoh! Hyung?" Ujarnya berakting seakan-akan ia baru tahu sang hyung datang ke apartemen.

"Hampir sore dan kau masih tidur? Ahh~ jincha!" Kekeh Yeonseok sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Aku hanya mengantuk dan ingin tidur sebentar~" Sehun membuat suara berat seakan ia memang ngantuk berat.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidur di sini?"

"Ne~"

"Sendirian?"

"Eoh~"

"Aku melihat koper diluar, itu—"

"Isinya pakaianku hyung~" potong Sehun lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang. "Kau datang sendirian?" Lanjutnya lalu keluar dari kamar diikuti Yeonseok. Ia sengaja keluar agar Luhan bisa membuka sedikit lemari untuk bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Sungguh Sehun kuatir.

BLAM!

Sedikit membanting pintu agar Luhan mendengar mereka sudah keluar.

"Tadinya aku ingin datang kesini bersama Luhan. Tapi dia sudah keluar tidak tau kemana."

Sehun terdiam dan tak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil air mineral dari kulkas dan menenggaknya langsung dari botol.

"Sudah coba menelfonnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencuci muka agar tidak canggung.

"Sudah, tapi tidak aktif."

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit lalu Sehun menoleh pada Yeonseok. "Ah~ bae gopha.. kau sudah makan hyung~?" Tanya-nya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Kalau makan siang, tentu saja belum. Mau makan bersama seperti dulu?" Yeonseok menawarkan dan Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Aku tau, masakan Luhan lebih enak. Tapi kita tidak tau dia kemana, atau mungkin kau tau dimana 'Luhan-ku' Sehun-ah?" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan saat mengklaim seakan Luhan adalah miliknya.

'Dia milikku sekarang, hyung!' Lirih Sehun dalam hatinya dan sungguh ia sulit menutupi rasa kesalnya saat hyung-nya sendiri mengklaim sang suami cantiknya yang telah ia nikahi secara sah

Yeonseok menatap mata elang adiknya dan tersenyum kecil. "Selama aku tidak ada, kau pasti selalu makan masakan kesayanganku, bukan?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agak kesal dan ia berusaha menahannya. Sambil membasahi bibir bagian bawah dengan lidahnya ia tersenyum sebentar lalu ia menatap dingin hyung kandungnya.

"Selama kau meninggal ah~ maksudku selama kami mengetahui kau tiada Luhan-ie emhh maksudku Lulu hyung menganggap aku dirimu..tunangannya.. Oh Yeonseok 'DAN! Tentu saja ia melakukan tugasnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu, hyung~" ujarnya tersenyum kaku walau terlihat sebentar seakan hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. Sungguh Sehun tak ingin mengatakan apapun, tetapi melihat hyung-nya yang seakan memojokkannya membuatnya setengah hilang akal.

"Yah, kau pasti tau bagaimana perlakuan Lulu hyung terhadapmu. Dan~ aku tau kalian pasangan yang cukup 'panas' menurutku. Tapiii~" Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya keatas diikuti bahunya. "Jangan kuatir..karena aku bisa menahan apa yang akan Lulu hyung lakukan padaku." Ujar Sehun lagi, dan ia tersenyum bahagia didalam hatinya melihat kedua jemari Yeonseok terkepal sampai terlihat jelas urat yang menegang di punggung kedua tangannya.

"Yah~ terkadang Lulu hyung selalu melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba. Seperti memeluk, mencium dan aku lupa apa yang lainnya. Mau tidak mau, aku tak bisa menolak karena ia melakukannya tiba-tiba." Oke, Sehun rasa sudah cukup, ia senang. Yeonseok sedang menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sekarang. 'Asal kau tau hyung, Luhan milikku.' Gumam Sehun dalam hatinya lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yeonseok menggaruk ujung hidungnya lalu menatap Sehun dalam. "Geure..gwaenchana..setidaknya kau tidak merebutnya dariku, atau.." Yeonseok menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan Sehun terlihat kaku tetapi tetap menunggunya melanjutkan...

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan menghukummu!" Lanjutnya sambil melakukan gaya seperti 'Sailor Moon'.

"Pfft..ahahahaha!" Sehun tertawa melihat hyung-nya dan Yeonseok pun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku masih lucu kan?" Yeonseok mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan memberi 'sign' V dengan kedua jari kanannya.

"Kau masih seperti dulu dan suka bercanda, hyung."

"Dan kau masih saja dingin dan kaku, tak pernah berubah." Ujar Yeonseok sambil bersedekap dan memicingkan matanya sambil menarik senyum separo-nya.

"Dan yang paling tidak bisa aku lupa adalah sifat 'mengalahmu padaku' hyung." Tawa Sehun terganti dengan senyuman polos seakan memohon sesuatu.

"Entahlah..apa aku bisa seperti dulu lagi saat sebelum semuanya berubah." Balasnya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya kepada Sehun sang adik dan seketika suasana menjadi kaku karena mereka terdiam tak berkata-kata lagi.

'Tidak kali ini Sehun. Walau kau menang banyak, Luhan dan Hanna adalah milikku.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Oke.." Yeonseok menepuk kedua telapak tangannya berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayo makan diluar siang ini." Ujarnya dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pakai baju, sebentar!" Seru Sehun, ditanggapi jari jempol kanan oleh Yeonseok dan ia pun segera masuk ke kamar.

Menutup rapat pintu kamar lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat. "Seakan kau tau apa yang aku inginkan, hyung. Tapi kau harus tetap mengalah untukku hyung." Gumamnya pelan dan tiba-tiba bola matanya terbuka lebar, ia berbisik "Luhan" dan melangkah cepat kearah lemari.

"Sayang~" bisiknya saat melihat Luhan meringkuk di lemari dan Luhan memeluknya erat.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia tak apa, ia hanya takut.

"Hyung mengajakku keluar makan siang. Setelah kami pergi segera hubungi Kyungsoo, dia pasti ada di apartemennya."

"Sehun.." Panggil Luhan ikut berbisik sambil menarik lengannya. "Apapun yang kalian bicarakan nanti, tahan emosimu sayang, jebal."

"Hhh~" Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan membuang nafasnya. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi akan aku coba."

"Cobalah sayang, aku yakin kau bisa."

Setelah Luhan mengucapkan itu, Sehun hanya terdiam menatap suami cantiknya lalu dengan cepat Sehun menyatukan bibirnya pada Luhan sedikit menggerakkan dengan keinginannya lalu melepaskannya perlahan.

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi sayang, tapi aku akan mencobanya." Ujarnya dan bergumam dalam hati 'walau aku tak yakin akan hal itu' setelahnya. Ia mengambil t-shirt miliknya lalu memakainya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di tempat Kyungsoo hyung setelah selesai dengan Yeonseok hyung, gidaryeo~" seru Sehun dan mengecup pelan dahi suami cantiknya.

"Eumm~" gumam Luhan diikuti anggukannya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang membuka pintu kamar lalu ia keluar dan menutup rapat.

Luhan bernafas lega, setelah lebih kurang sepuluh menit ia keluar dengan kaki telanjangnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo sedang menidurkan si kecil Taeoh dan saat sang baby terlelap ia mendengar bunyi bel. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah pintu utama.

Ia menekan tombol speaker "nugu?" Tanya-nya.

"Kyung-ie, ini aku.. Luhan."

'Cklik'

Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut dan "Hyung! Masuklah, kau sendirian? Mana Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu celingak-celinguk kanan kiri karena ia kira Luhan bersama Sehun.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi.." Luhan membuang nafasnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya iba, lalu ia menarik lengan Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di pantry. "Teh atau kopi?"

"Ada teh chamomile?"

"Tentu saja ada Lulu hyung sayang." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka bufet dan mengambil dua cangkir lalu memasukkan teh celup chamomile dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang ada di dispenser.

"Mau berapa sendok teh gula?"

"Satu saja." Jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo memasukkan satu sendok teh gula dan mengaduknya lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Luhan.

"Mau cerita, hyung?"

Luhan menyesap teh buatan Kyungsoo, wangi dari teh menenangkan dan ia seakan terselamatkan dari rasa gelisahnya tadi.

"Kyung-ie~"

Luhan pun memulai ceritanya, tak ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo dan tentu saja namja cantik bermata bulat itu mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Luhan ceritakan.

...

...

"Disini oke, ahh~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke restoran ini Sehun-ah." Yeonseok memandang sekeliling restoran yang biasa ia datangi jika Luhan pulang ke Beijing meninggalkannya sendiri, pada waktu yang lalu.

"Banyak yang berubah hyung. Kau tidak pulang cukup lama." Sehun menenggak beer dari gelasnya tetapi terasa tawar dilidahnya.

"Kau benar, tapi bukannya aku tidak ingin pulang ke Seoul." Yeonseok pun ikut menyeruput beer miliknya. "Dulu Luhan selalu memarahiku jika aku makan diluar." Yeonseok terkekeh mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya seorang Luhan dimatanya dan hal itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

'Bukan kau saja hyung, dia juga suka memarahiku jika apa yang ia masak tidak kuhabiskan' gumam Sehun tapi hanya di dalam hati.

"Tetapi masakan Luhan ada yang berbeda kemarin." Ujar Yeonseok dan mengunyah nasi juga tumisan cah buncis dan sosis didalam mulutnya.

"Huh?" Sehun mengernyit menghentikan kunyahannya lalu meletakkan garpu diatas pasta miliknya.

Yeonseok terkekeh. "Maksudku, Luhan mengetahui aku menyukai masakan pedas, tapi kemarin masakannya tidak pedas dan lebih banyak daging, seperti masakan kesukaanmu." Jujurnya dan Sehun tahu ada nada kesal di dalamnya.

"Mungkin kau akan marah jika kau dengar ini hyung." Sehun meminum beer-nya dan Yeonseok menunggu apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

...

...

"MWO?!"

"Ya ampun Kyung-ie, suaramu bisa membangunkan Taeoh!" Pekik Luhan sedikit menekan suaranya.

"Hahh~ maaf hyung, aku hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Yeonseok hyung bisa datang pada saat kalian ada di apartement dan sampai membuat kau harus berada di dalam lemari." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar membingungkan.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa jujur padanya? Bicarakan secara detail dengan apa yang terjadi."

Pandangan Luhan menerawang, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. "Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan 'hyung, mian, aku telah menikahi Sehun' dengan gampang seperti memutar balikkan telapak tangan Kyung-ie, tapi sungguh itu sangat sulit. Apa lagi Yeonseok hyung masih rawat jalan dan itu berhubungan dengan titik syarafnya. Aku tidak bisa Kyung~ aku tidak sanggup menyakiti hatinya." Luhan menutup matanya dan air matanya pun mengalir.

Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua jemari Luhan lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi namja yang telah ia anggap hyungnya ini.

Karena itu Luhan makin terisak dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluknya menenangkan.

"Hyung, uljima..sebentar, aku akan hubungi Baek-ie.." Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Luhan di pantry dan segera mengambil ponselnya di atas bufet miliknya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, adik kandung Luhan.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghubungi Baekhyun yang ternyata berada di apartemennya juga ia pun duduk di sisi Luhan menenangkan namja yang sudah ia anggap hyung-nya sendiri.

"Tenang ya hyung~ sebentar lagi Baek-ie datang."

Luhan menghapus air matanya. "Dia tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin dia—ahh!" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya karena mendengar bel yang di tekan berkali-kali. "Aku rasa itu Baek-ie, hyung." Ujarnya dan ia melangkah cepat ke pintu utama untuk membuka pintu yang benar memang Baekhyun yang menekan bel berkali-kali.

"TAA—mmphh!"

"Baek-ie! Anakku baru saja tidur, jangan memanggilnya." Kyungsoo menutup bibir Baekhyun ketika ia ingin memanggil putra Kyungsoo.

"Aish~ kau menyebalkan, padahal aku merindukan Taeoh-ku." Sahut Baekhyun cemberut disertai cibiran.

"Kau bisa menjaganya nanti jika suamiku lembur. Sekarang ayo cepat masuk, ada Luhan hyung."

"Gege?! Jincha? Kau tidak mengatakannya saat menghubungiku tadi."

"Aku terburu-buru tadi!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju pantry miliknya. Mata cipit Baekhyun melihat sang gege sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja pantry.

Melihatnya membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan gege kandungnya saat ini. Tentu saja memikirkan suaminya Sehun atau mantan tunangannya Yeonseok yang dulu di kabarkan telah meninggal dan tiba-tiba ia kembali tapi dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Luhan dan Sehun untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ia tak ada.

"Gege~" panggil Baekhyun pelan lalu mengusap punggung sempit kakak kandung satu-satunya.

Luhan menengadah, lalu pandangannya ia tetapkan pada mata adiknya tersayang. "Xian~" lirih Luhan lalu memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa iba melihat kakak tersayangnya selalu saja mengalami hal yang menyedihkan. "Tidak apa-apa gege~ menangislah, aku memelukmu." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggung sang kakak penuh sayang.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus jujur hyung. Sungguh kami tak sanggup melihat kau begini terus." Kini Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir teh herbal kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Um..menurutku juga begitu. Ini semua telah terjadi diluar kendalimu dan itu semua bukan kesalahanmu juga Sehun." Angguk Baekhyun lalu menambahkan.

"Tidak semudah itu~" Luhan menjawab walau masih terisak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di perut adiknya.

"Maaf ge, apa..eum-apakah kau..masih mencintai Yeonseok hyung~?"

"Ya! Neo michyeosseo!" Kyungsoo memekik tidak terima dengan pernyataan Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sungguh sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri.

"Apa! Apa? Aku kan cuma tanya?!" Baekhyun balas memekik.

"Tapi pertanyaanmu tak masuk akal!"

"Mwo? Y-haha.. Ya! Aku cuma bertanya dan syukur-syukur jika jawabannya tidak." Seru Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. "Jawabannya tidak kan ge?" Tanya-nya.

Luhan terisak dan menggeleng. Baekhyun antara ia merasa bodoh juga bingung dengan melihat mimik Luhan. Apa gelengan sang gege itu berarti 'tidak benar, aku masih mencintainya' atau 'benar, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi', ini ambigu bagi Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo—

'TUK'

"YA!" Baekhyun memekik sambil mengusap kepalanya terasa sakit karena Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan sendok teh.

"Ini masih sendok teh, sekali lagi kau berkoar hal-hal yang tak masuk akal lagi, aku akan memukulmu dengan ini." Seru Kyungsoo sambil memegang spatula miliknya sambil memicingkan mata bulatnya yang sungguh hanya orang terdekat saja yang tahu jika ia menyipitkan matanya jika kesal.

Baekhyun ngeri sendiri dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Melihat mereka Luhan terkikik dan tertawa renyah walau air matanya terus saja mengalir karena ia bingung dengan hidupnya tapi juga terhibur melihat kedua namja cantik yang ia sayangi.

Keduanya melihat Luhan tapi ada tatapan iba dan mereka berdecih tersenyum melihat orang yang mereka sayang kini tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ahh~ lihat siapa yang tertawa ini, kau pikir kami ini pelawak ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melototkan matanya.

"Ne! Lihat ini, siapa yang tadinya menangis dan tak bergairah kini menertawai kami. Geure..tertawa saja sampai kau puas." Ini Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan suaranya melanjutkan seruan Kyungsoo.

"Mian..mianhae jincha~ aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi setelah melihat kalian berdua aku jadi berasa lebih hidup." Luhan lalu memeluk keduanya. Kyungsoo mengusap surai Luhan dan Baekhyun membelai punggung sempitnya.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua. Hanya ingat ada kami disampingmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup matanya dan ikut menangis bersama Luhan dan sungguh isakannya terdengar.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti menangis, kalian tau aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan melankolis..aa~ mwoyaaa~" kesalnya, karena ia pun kini mengeluarkan air matanya ikut menangis.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kedua pipi dua namja yang ia cintai. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian berdua."

"Setidaknya kau harus mempertahankan Sehun karena dia suami sah-mu hyung." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, aku juga setuju dengan Kyungie, ge."

"Tentu saja, karena Sehun patut di pertahankan."

"Oo~ kenapa dulu kau tidak melakukannya~?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Mwo?!"

"Ne! Aku bilang kenapa kau dulu tidak mempertahankan si Sehun itu?"

"Ya! Michyeosseo!?"

"Eyyy~ ketahuan cintamu tidak tulus dan beralih mencintai Kai hyung yang seksi."

"Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu Baekkhee! Aku akan membunuhmu, jangan tahan aku hyung." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat sambil tertawa, sedang Baekhyun sudah berlari sambil terkekeh kekamar utama karena ia mendengar suara keponakan yang ia sayangi setelah Hanna keponakannya yang cantik. Kim Taeoh.

"Kau tau, Baekie mulutnya memang seperti itu." Ujar Luhan membelai pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo.

"Ne~ karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya." Kyungsoo pun memeluk lengan Luhan penuh sayang.

"Eoh! Tae-tae~ lihat itu baba dan daddy, annyeoo~ng." Baekhyun menggendong si kecil sambil memegang tangan mungilnya dan membuat mimik melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa lalu mencium berkali-kali pipi Taeoh, tak perduli dengan Kyungsoo yang protes mengucapkan "ya! Geumanhae~ nanti pipinya tidak lucu lagi" dan hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan terus saja mencium sikecil sambil mengejek pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia meyakini hatinya agar lebih kuat menghadapi masalah apapun, baik itu berkaitan dengan Yeonseok, masalalunya.

...

...

...

Sehun menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia sesap tadi. Pandangannya antara kesal dan kosong di depan sungai Han,

"Kami sering ke sungai ini karena Luhan suka sekali dengan suasana disini." Ujar Yeonseok sambil menyesap batang rokoknya lalu membuang asapnya lewat hidung.

"Kau tau-" Yeonseok menatap Sehun, sang adik yang sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat malas menatapnya. "Luhan bilang, ia suka disini bersamaku, karena aku bisa menghangatkannya dengan memeluknya erat." Lanjutnya, ia tersenyum menang melihat Sehun menunduk membuang puntung rokok yang sudah pendek, lalu menginjaknya kasar.

"Begitu-kah~?" Ujar Sehun memandang kearah sungai kembali sambil menyipitkan matanya menghirup udara dingin akhir musim semi.

"Mm~rencananya aku akan mengajaknya kesini."

Sehun memandang sang kakak lalu menunduk gugup sambil menggaruk pangkal hidungnya. "Ka-kalau Luhan tidak mau?"

Yeonseok tersenyum lembut kearah adik semata wayangnya. "Tentu saja Luhan pasti mau, karena bukan hanya kami berdua tapi ada Hanna yang akan ikut bersama."

"Hanna?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mullon. Hanna. Anakku dan Luhan." Ujar Yeonseok dan lengkap membuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan sakit hatinya.

"Ahh~ Sehun-ie." Panggilnya. "Kenapa bisa si hitam Jongin itu sampai merebut Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yeonseok penasaran.

Sehun menyandar pada sisi pagar dan "haahh~" membuang nafasnya yang berasap karena susu yang dingin. "Ceritanya panjang hyung dan pastinya itu semua kesalahanku sendiri." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Yeonseok.

"Kau lemah, Sehun-ah." Yeonseok menghisap rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis lalu membunuh rokoknya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Sehun hanya melihat pergerakan sang kakak dan menunngu apa yang akan Yeonseok katakan. "Jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau lebih menjaganya dari si hitam itu."

'Aku tidak mencintainya lagi sejak Luhan berada di hatiku, hyung' gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Atau setidaknya kau lebih keras lagi menghadapi si hitam itu agar dia tak mengambil milikmu."

"Jika Luhan yang diambil oleh Jongin hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

Yeonseok menatap dalam mata adiknya. "Sehun-ah, aku tau bahwa Luhan hanya menganggap si Jongin bodoh itu sebagai teman, tidak lebih." Yeonseok tersenyum miring.

"Katakanlah jika itu semua mungkin terjadi sampai ia menikahi Luhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana trainingnya.

"Umm~" Yeonseok sedang berpikir dan Sehun menunggu. "Aku akan merebutnya, walau bagaimanapun caranya. Seperti membuat mereka bercerai tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum sombong, lalu menawarkan kotak rokok yang terbuka.

"Kejam sekali hyung?" Sehun tertawa canggung sambil menerima tawaran Yeonseok lalu ia membakar ujung rokok dengan lighter dan menyesapnya dalam.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanku."

"Termasuk memaksanya walau pasanganmu sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Yeonseok menoleh pada Sehun lalu, "pfftt..ya! Luhan mencintaiku dan dia tak mungkin menghianatiku." Kekehnya.

"Bisa saja dia sudah mencintai orang lain atau.. Yah kau tau lah hyung, kau kembali sangat lama."

Lagi Yeonseok menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Dari awal kami sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain. Walau ada orang ketiga diantara kami, tetap Luhan akan memilih 'aku', -kehidupannya." Tegas Yeonseok.

Sehun membuang asap dari mulutnya cepat. "Jika kau bukan lagi kehidupannya bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memaksanya agar aku kembali jadi kehidupannya." Jawab Yeonseok, menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa kehendakmu begitu saja hyung."

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu seakan-akan kau tau siapa yang ada dihati Luhan sekarang ini." Tuduh Yeonseok tajam.

"A-ahaha~ aniii~ aku hanya berandai..kan tadi aku mengatakan jikaaa~" Sehun tertawa canggung walau ia sedikit kesal dan ingin mengatakan bahwa 'ialah' yang ada dihati Luhan saat ini.

"Itu artinya aku masih ada dihati Luhan saat ini." Kekeh Yeonseok yang sebenarnya ia pun kesal dengan beberapa pernyataan juga pertanyaan sang adik tadi. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, udara semakin dingin."

"Kajja!" Seru Sehun dan diikuti Yeonseok yang merangkul namdongsaeng-nya.

...

...

"Hanya dua kata 'kau bodoh', hanya itu." Itu Jongin yang telah pulang dari kantor.

Chanyeol melongo menatap sahabat kentalnya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada wajah Sehun. "K- Kai.."

Kini Sehun berada dalam apartmen Jongin setelah Yeonseok pulang dan ia mengantar Luhan, Chanyeol pun tak mau ketinggalan berada di apartemen sahabatnya. Sehun hanya menatap sendu telunjuk namja yang dua tahun belakangan ini dekat dengannya. "Aku bodoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne!" Jawab Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat suaminya terlihat kasar dan kesal dari awal pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Ia meletakkan tiga cangkir vanilla latte diatas meja lalu duduk di sisi sang suami.

"Mana Baek-ie?" Tanya Jongin pada suami cantiknya.

"Dikamar tamu, menidurkan anak kita."

"Bagus. Jadi dia tidak perlu mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Sebaiknya kau dengar apa yang akan Kai katakan, Sehun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meniup lalu menyeruput minumannya pelan.

Jongin menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat. "Aku..ah bukan, maksudku adalah..kami berpikir saudara-mu telah membohongi kalian berdua."

Sehun masih loading dengan perkataan Jongin, lalu cepat ia tersadar. "Maldo andwae!" Serunya membela. "Yeonseok hyung tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku dan Luhan."

"Kau bodoh atau persamaannya terserah, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan."

"Karena kau membenci kakakku tentu saja."

"Tidak Sehun-ah, itu dulu tapi sekarang apa alasanku untuk membencinya? Aku yang sekarang mencintai Kyungsoo, sangat malah." Jongin mengaitkan jemarinya disela-sela jemari suami cantiknya.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku yang sekarang juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Sehun. "Suami-ku tidak mengada-ada. Ini sangat mencurigakan dan bisa saja Yeonseok hyung dibantu oleh Ji Won." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Itu hanya persepsi kalian saja. Aku tau, Yeonseok hyung tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahanku dengan Luhan, dan ia memang benar-benar sakit." Sehun menanggapi apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. "Dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh tau apa yang kita bicarakan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Luhan sangat mengenal siapa Oh Yeonseok. Jika Baekhyun tau apa yang kita bicarakan dan ia menyampaikan semua pada Luhan, tentu saja Luhan bisa bereaksi berlebihan nantinya." Ini Chanyeol yang menjelaskan.

Kening Sehun berkerut lalu berdecih tak percaya. "Luhan-ku tak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?!" Ujar Kyungsoo sinis.

"Ayolah Kyung-ie hyung, ini bukan waktunya bermain." Ujar Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Apa perlu aku bermain untuk masalah Luhan hyung?!" Jawab Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan. Sungguh ia kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak mau mendengar pendapat orang lain.

"Kau bilang Yeonseok hyung selalu membuatmu kesal dengan menceritakan kisah indahnya bersama Luhan dulu. Untuk apa? Apa dulu dia seperti itu? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika ia mengetahui sesuatu dan ingin membuatmu kesal?" Jelas Jongin yang tak tahan lagi.

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar, ia terkejut. "Dari mana kau tau itu hyung?"

"Ehehee~" Chanyeol cengengesan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ahh~ kau memang ember Chan-hyung!"

"Dan kau anggap aku apa sampai aku harus tau itu dari mulut si idiot ini!" Kesal Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hei! Aku tidak idiot."

"Terserah!" Cibir Jongin pada Chanyeol, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Sehun yang masih menunduk. "Pikirkan itu albino, serap dalam-dalam apa yang aku simpulkan tadi. Kakakmu Oh Yeonseok pasti tau tentang pernikahan kalian."

Sehun mencoba berpikir dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak yakin. Dan sementara yang lain terdiam karena tak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan lagi, tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin keluar karena sikecil Taeoh sudah tidur, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Baekhyun pelan dan menutup cepat mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. 'Apa yang dikatakan Jongin hyung itu benar?' Lirihnya dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali pada hari dimana Yeonseok menyambut mereka dan ia kembali mengingat mata itu.

Baekhyun menutup lagi bibirnya yang kini dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak percaya. Ia ingat, sangat ingat bagaimana Yeonseok menatap benci kearah Sehun. Secara kebetulan atau tidak itu tentu saja terlihat tidak normal jika memang benar Yeonseok tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan gegenya - Luhan.

"Ottokhae?" Lirihnya lagi, ia bingung dan serasa ingin muntah disaat bersamaan. 'Bagaimana bisa Yeonseok hyung melakukan ini? Jika ia berbohong dan terus melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya, ia pasti punya keinginan ingin memisahkan Luhan ge juga Sehun.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tetapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo melangkah kearah kamar tamu yang telah di sulap menjadi kamar si kecil saat disiang hari. Ia melangkah cepat tanpa suara dan berpura-pura tertidur diatas ranjang berukuran sedang.

Pintu dibuka Kyungsoo pelan, ia tersenyum menatap si kecil kesayangannya lalu menatap sahabat tersayangnya yang tidur diranjang.

Kyungsoo duduk pelan di tepi ranjang lalu membelai surai Baekhyun pelan.

"Syukurlah kau tidur dan tidak mendengar apapun. Mian~ aku tidak ingin kau mengatakannya pada Luhan hyung juga yang lainnya di mansion." Bisik Kyungsoo agar tak terdengar lalu ia menghela nafasnya. "Apa sulitnya memberitahu pelan-pelan agar dia mengerti." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan kamar setelah mencium pipi bayi kesayangannya Kim Taeoh, ia pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu tersebut pelan.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dalam pikirannya ia hanya berpikir tidak akan tinggal diam. 'Aku tidak akan tinggal diam..tidak akan!' Serunya dalam hati.

...

...

Waktupun cepat berlalu kini sudah seminggu dari percakapan antara KaiSo dan ChanHun.

Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang di dapur mansion Oh dan tentu saja di temani Hanna juga tak ketinggalan Yeonseok yang menemani Hanna duduk di lantai dapur yang luas belajar bermain permainan lego dengan ukuran sedang yang memang Yeonseok hadiahkan pada putri semata wayangnya.

Ia berpikir harus lebih intens mendekati Hanna, agar ia bisa menggapai Luhan kembali dengan mudah.

Walau Sehun sudah mencoba mengembalikan jabatannya pada sang kakak tapi tetap saja ia menolak. Jujur saja, Sehun ingin Yeonseok kembali ke kantor dan tidak memonopoli suami cantiknya seperti sekarang ini.

"Woahhahahaa~ bagus sekali..ini seperti, rumah?"

"Ne! Ini lumah halmoni dan halaboji!" Ujar Hanna dengan nada cadelnya saat Yeonseok bertanya.

"Kalau yang ini?" Tanya Yeonseok lagi.

"Mmm~" Hanna terlihat berpikir sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di hidung bangirnya, membuat Yeonseok terkekeh dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat putrinya seperti itu.

"Kalau seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti samchon."

"Cincha?!" Pekik Hanna pada Yeonseok.

"Andwae..kau mirip baba!" Seru Luhan.

"Ahh~ kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Hanna saja suka..benarkan princess?" Ujar Yeonseok dan Hanna mengangguk antusias.

"No~ no! Dia mirip denganku!" Pekik Luhan tak mau kalah. "Hanna mirip baba kan?" Lanjut Luhan bertanya, tapi sebelum hanna menjawab Yeonseok sudah mencibir.

"Eiyy~ kau hanya mengandungnya, jadi tentu saja dia sangat mirip denganku." Yeonseok terkekeh tak mau kalah juga. Hanna juga ikut terkekeh dipelukan Yeonseok.

"Mwo?! Aniii~! Hanna mirip denganku!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha~ Hanna, lihat itu baba cemburu~" Yeonseok menertawai Luhan dan diikuti oleh Hanna yang tertawa juga menyeru~

"Baba~ cembuluuu~"

"Oow~ awas ya kalian berdua. Dan kau princess nakal, jangan lari karna kau akan baba hukum hahaha~" Luhan mematikan sup-nya yang matang lalu melangkah kearah keduanya dan berusaha menggelitiki si kecil yang terus saja bersembunyi dibelakang Yeonseok.

"Thamchon tolooong~ hahaha~" pekik Hanna sambil tertawa geli karena Luhan ingin menggapainya. Tapi Yeonseok merentangkan tangannya menahan Luhan agar Luhan tidak menggapai si kecil yang bersembunyi dibelakang Yeonseok.

"Woaaah~ sekarang kau berani meminta tolong, awaaass..monster akan memakanmu~ groaaaarghh~" suara Luhan dibuat menyerupai monster dengan gaya berlutut diikuti kedua tangannya menggapai si kecil yang terus saja bersembunyi di belakang Yeonseok yang terus saja tertawa tiada henti.

"Thamcoon tahan monthel (read : monster) babaa ituuu~ hahaha~" pekik Hanna sambil mundur dengan bantuan bokong dan kakinya tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Okay! Menahan monster! Check list!" Seru Yeonseok sambil terus terkekeh menahan tubuh mungil Luhan yang secara tak sadar mereka berdua seperti berpelukan dan—

BRUGH!

"Akh! Punggungku~"

"Ahahaa~ thamcon kalaah..monthel baba menaaang~" Hanna terus memekik sambil menari-nari gaya bebek membuat Yeonseok yang tertimpa Luhan tertawa makin keras tanpa berusaha untuk bangun. Luhan pun tak menyadari kedua lengan Yeonseok memeluk pinggang belakangnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba mata mungil Hanna makin terlihat sumringah dan "Appaaa~" dengan senang memanggil Sehun yang berdiri mematung menatap Luhan dan Yeonseok yang masih berpelukan di lantai.

Hanna berlari kearah Sehun lalu Sehun menggendong Hanna sambil menatap Luhan yang dengan cepat bangun- memperbaiki t-shirt bagian kirinya yang hampir tersingkap.

"Se-Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan gugup.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit lalu menatap hyung-nya yang berusaha bangun dengan menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Luhan dengan cepat menarik Yeonseok dan "mian" ucapnya pelan.

"Gwaenchana." Yeonseok tersenyum hangat pada Luhan.

Pandangan Luhan kembali pada Sehun. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang, tinggal menunggu appa yang masih di ruang baca dan eomma juga Ji Won yang sedang berbelanja." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku sudah makan di kantor hyung!" Ucap Sehun sambil pergi membawa Hanna meninggalkan Luhan yang seperti bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sungguh Luhan takut Sehun salah paham.

"Ahh~" Yeonseok menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa menjemput Ji Won dan eomma. Siapkan makan siang, aku akan jemput mereka dulu di Lotte." Lanjutnya sambil mengusak surai Luhan yang hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Yeonseok keluar dari dapur, Luhan berdiri di jendela. Pandangannya tertuju ke mobil sport hitam yang keluar dari gerbang. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan melangkah menuju lantai atas kekamar Sehun.

Ia membuka pintu dan kamar itu kosong.

Luhan menutup kembali dan melihat salah satu maid membawa beberapa seprai kering.

"Bibi Kang. Apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Oohh..tuan Sehun ada di kamar Hanna, tuan."

"Gomawo bibi Kang."

"Ne!" Jawab sang maid sambil menunduk dan tersenyum pada Luhan, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedang Luhan melangkah cepat kearah kamar putrinya. Oh Hanna.

Pintu itu ia buka pelan dan terlihat Sehun sedang meletakkan Hanna yang menghisap botol susunya dengan mata sayu yang mengantuk.

"Kau yang membuatkan susu?"

"Mm~" Sehun hanya bergumam tak lebih.

Setelah meletakkan Hanna di ranjangnya. Sehun membuka jasnya dan Luhan membantunya.

Luhan tahu, Sehun marah.

"Mau ku siapkan air hangat~?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya menjawab.

"Piryoeopseo!" Dengan singkat sambil membuka kasar kemejanya.

Luhan menghirup udara yang sungguh terasa sesak. Ia tahu Sehun marah. "Maafkan aku Sehun. Apa yang kau li—"

"Mian hajimara!" Potong Sehun yang lagi-lagi singkat lalu berbalik pada Luhan sambil memberikan kemejanya di lengan Luhan dan mandi di kamar mandi Hanna.

Sedikit membanting pintu kamar mandi, Luhan terkejut. Ia makin yakin Sehun pasti salah paham dan marah besar.

Luhan duduk di sofa dekat ranjang sikecil menunggu suami tampannya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun yang berada di kamar mandi menghidupkan shower dengan air dingin. Tubuhnya panas, hatinya panas apalagi matanya serasa ingin hangus terbakar melihat adegan tadi.

Rasa-rasa ia ingin menghancurkan semua yang tampak di matanya, tapi ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan menyiram kepalanya memakai shower yang di tekan menggunakan air dingin.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya kesal, ia pun mandi membersihkan diri.

...

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe dan melihat Luhan sedang menepuk pelan lengan Hanna yang tertidur.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Luhan pun beranjak menahan Sehun yang ingin pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang dia tolehkan ke sisi yang lain agar tak melihat wajah Luhan.

"Aku tau kau marah, aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Setidaknya kau dengar dulu penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku memaklumi itu."

Setelah itu Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai Sehun mengucapkan 'memaklumi'.

"Owh..God!" Umpat Luhan dan mengikuti Sehun sampai kekamarnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, dengan santai Sehun membuka bathrobe miliknya lalu memakai trunks dengan cepat.

"Sehun aku mohon dengarkan aku."

"Ne~ aku mendengar, kau kira aku tuli~?" Sehun masih dengan mood santai tetapi dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan. Ia memilih kemeja hitam dan memakainya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mau pergi?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya. "Ada tempat yang ingin aku tuju." Ungkapnya lalu mengambil trousers berwarna abu-abu tua dan memakainya cepat.

"Tapi kau baru pulang kerja."

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan dari pundaknya. "Bukannya lebih baik aku tidak dirumah?" Ujar Sehun sarkas lalu menarik resleting celananya.

Luhan memicingkan mata. "Sehun, kau.."

"Aku berkata benar, kan? Lebih baik aku tidak berada dirumah agar kejadian tadi selalu terjadi secara rutin."

"Sehun, aku akan jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, aku memaklumi semua yang terjadi." Potong Sehun sembari membenarkan kemejanya. "Aku pergi!" Serunya lagi sambil melangkah keluar tapi dengan cepat Luhan memeluk perut Sehun dan menyandarkan wajah sisi kanan di punggung suami tampannya.

"Sehun aku mohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Luhan mengiba, ia hampir menangis. "Kau hanya salah paham."

Sehun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan sebentar, lalu menariknya kedepan agar terlepas dan itu mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Luhan. "Seperti aku bilang tadi, kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku memakluminya. Lebih dari itu pun tak apa." Sehun berjalan cepat kepintu.

Tap!

"Tunggu Sehun!" Luhan menahan lengan Sehun dan menariknya berbalik.

"Kau marah Sehun-ah."

"..." Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku sama sekali." Luhan masih menunggu agar Sehun berbicara, tetapi tetap saja Sehun diam tak perduli, ia hanya menatap jengah kesegala arah. Sampai Luhan terlihat menyedihkan dan perlahan ia menunduk melepaskan lengan Sehun yang masih ia pegang.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin ini yang Sehun mau, ia tak bisa memaksa pikir Luhan dalam hatinya.

Jujur Sehun agak menyesal memperlakukan Luhan seperti tadi, tapi sungguh hatinya sakit melihat adegan yang tidak ia harapkan ketika ia lelah berada dikantor berharap pulang kerumah melihat suami cantiknya sedang memasak masakan kesukaannya. Baginya Hanna memang harus dekat dengan Yeonseok, tapi tidak harus Luhan dan kenapa harus Luhan!

"Arghh..lebih baik aku keluar sekarang. Ssi-pal!" Umpat Sehun kesal dan pergi keluar dari mansion entah kemana.

Disisi lain, Luhan berdiri di balkon menatap kearah kendaraan hyundai hitam suami tampannya yang melaju kencang. Luhan kuatir dengan Sehun yang pergi.

Ia pun menekan panggilan cepat dan menunggu seseorang yang ia hubungi mengangkat panggilannya dan seseorang disana pun menjawab-

-"Yeoboseyo~"-

"Kyungie-ah~, eottokhae~?"

...

...

Suara musik 'Ignite' yang di mix oleh Dj terdengar hingar bingar ditelinga siapapun yang berada disana.

"Aishh~ jincha!" Gerutu namja tinggi dan tampan berkulit tan. Pandangannya menatap keseluruh penjuru salah satu klub malam di jalan G***nam-gu. "Mobilnya ada, orangnya tidak tau dimana?!" Ujarnya lagi sambil terus saja mencari dan mencari dengan mata elang-nya.. Dan..

"AHHAAA!"

Gotcha! Ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia pun berjalan diantara manusia-manusia yang melakukan gerakan seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia sudah lama tidak kemari. Ia lupa. Mungkin sejak ia jatuh cinta pada suami cantiknya yang sekarang menunggu dengan cemas dirumah.

"Sial! Kalau bukan karena my pretty baby boo yang meminta, aku tidak akan mau kemari mengurusi si setan kecil itu." Umpatnya saat menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang menari dengan gerakan asal ada diantara beberapa namja mungil juga yeoja-yeoja yang terlihat menjijikkan di matanya. Ia pun mendekati sosok yang sedang asik menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil merangkul yeoja dan namja bertubuh mungil, entah siapa.

Dengan nada tegas Jongin mengusir sang namja. "Dia bersamaku. Enyah kalian!"

"Apa kalian vers? Kalian terlihat seperti dua dominan dan kalian tidak cocok." Ujar si namja mungil.

"Nde! Cari namja yang lain, yang ini milik kami!" Seru sang yeoja.

"Dia submisive-ku! -NDAGA!" Usir Jongin kesal menatap tajam serasa ingin menelan hidup-hidup yeoja dan namja mungil yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah dan matanya yang terlihat sayu terkekeh seperti orang gila. Dia mabuk. Dan Jongin rasanya ingin—

PLAK!

—menampar Sehun dengan keras sampai ia terjungkal kebelakang dan para pengunjung yang lain berhamburan menjauh melihat Jongin menampar Sehun yang mabuk.

Jongin berusaha sabar tetapi rasanya sulit, dan ia menarik kerah kemeja hitam milik Sehun.

"Khe..e~hehe~hix.." Sehun terkikik sambil mengusap darah di bibir tepi kanan. Jongin menamparnya dengan keras sampai bibirnya sedikit koyak.

"Kalau bukan karena suamiku yang memohon agar mencarimu disetiap bar di Seoul, aku tak akan mau!"

"Laalu~ kenapha kau, mencarikuuuh~ hix~" rajuk Sehun seperti anak kecil, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang sudah sangat mabuk dan hawa dari dalam rongga mulutnya..ughh~ bau alkohol sangat keras.

"Luhan kuatir, seharusnya kau berada disisinya! Bukan menari-nari seperti cacing tanah kepanasan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Eiyyy! No-no-no~" bantah Sehun sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya tak setuju. "Aku kenal mereka, aku masuk hix~ masuk kemari dan berkenalan dengan hix~ dengan merekaaa~ dan siapa itu Luhan? Akuuu~ tidak kenal diiaaa~"

"Aishh..jincha..michi! Terserah kau saja, sekarang ayo pulang."

"NO! " Pekik Sehun lalu berusaha bangun dan menjauh dari Jongin sampai tertatih-tatih karena mabuk berat.

"YES! Kau harus pulang." Jongin tak perduli dengan penolakan Sehun dan ia hanya menyeret namja albino itu dengan tarikan yang membuat Sehun terhuyung-huyung.

Tak perduli dengan pandangan orang, ia memasukkan paksa Sehun lalu ia menekan nomor agen pengemudi bayaran terdekat dan menunggu beberapa menit sampai pengemudi tersebut datang, ia memberi kunci kendaraan Sehun agar dibawa pulang ke alamat yg ia lewat gps.

Pikirannya tambah kesal saat melihat Sehun memukul kaca mobilnya sambil berteriak— "Hyungieeee~ eodiseoyeooo~? Aku tidak mau pulaaaang~" rengeknya sambil menggaruk-garuk kaca lalu terkekeh seperti orang gila.

"Anak ini! Benar-benar!" Kesal Jongin sambil cepat ia memasuki mobil sportnya dan melaju menuju apartemennya.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti ini, aku buat kau babak belur Oh Sehun."

...

...

Luhan terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya dan seketika terdengar bunyi ketukan. Wajahnya sumringah dan berlari kecil membuka cepat pintunya dan—

"Se—..hyung?!"

Luhan berharap itu suaminya tetapi ternyata..

"Kau belum makan malam. Semua mengkuatirkanmu, aku membawakanmu makan malam." Yeonseok membawa nampan berisi sepiring steik, beberapa sayur juga air putih dan sepiring kecil potongan buah.

Tanpa meminta izin ia pun memasuki kamar Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Pelan ia menarik lengan Luhan dan turun menggenggam jemarinya pelan, penuh kasih. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan dan Luhan terpana, tetapi ia cepat tersadar dan menarik pelan lengannya agar Yeonseok tidak curiga.

"Apa ini hyung? Kenapa kau repot-repot membawakan ku makan malam?"

Sekali lagi Yeonseok memegang jemari Luhan tetapi menariknya agar duduk disisinya.

Luhan menatap wajah Yeonseok yang serius memotong daging.

'Hyungie masih tampan seperti dulu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah mencintai Sehun sepenuhnya.' Lirihnya dalam hati dan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Yeonseok selesai memotong daging menjadi bagian kecil dan menusuknya dengan garpu sambil mengarahkan potongan daging tersebut pada Luhan dan "say aaa~" ujarnya lembut pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan terdiam tak membuka bibirnya.

"Ayolah Lulu sayang~ buka mulutmu dan makanlah walau sedikit." Yeonseok memohon dan Luhan membuka mulutnya walau kaku.

Ia mengunyah pelan dan saat suapan kedua Luhan menahan jemari Yeonseok.

"Aku bisa hyung, gomawo." Katanya lalu mengambil piring tersebut dan melahap beberapa potong lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat sampai—

"Uhuuk..uhuk.." Luhan tersedak, dengan cepat Yeonseok mengambil segelas air putih pada nampan dan menolong Luhan meminum airnya cepat.

"Hei, pelan-pelan." Yeonseok tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terbatuk karena makan terburu-buru. Luhan mengambil gelas yang Yeonseok beri lalu meminumnya dengan cepat sampai air tertumpah dari pinggir bibirnya.

Yeonseok terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan pinggir bibir Luhan. Lama mereka saling tatap, perlahan wajah Yeonseok mendekat pada wajah Luhan. Mata elangnya menatap bibir Luhan lama, Luhan terdiam oleh pesona Yeonseok yang masih mendominasi. Hatinya mencoba melawan tetapi bibir dan matanya menghianati.

Saat Luhan menutup mata dan harum mint dari hembusan nafas Yeonseok menyapu wajahnya, Luhan terlena. Mata Luhan tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka karena telunjuk dan ibu jari Yeonseok memegang dagu Luhan.

Perlahan bibir dingin Yeonseok menyapu lembut bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Harapan Yeonseok adalah Luhan membalas ciumannya tapi namja bermata rusa itu terdiam kaku tak menggerakkan bibirnya. Hanya Yeonseok yang menjadi pemeran utama. Luhan yang membiarkan lidah Yeonseok menyelinap kedalam mulutnya membuat namja yang mendominasi itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lidah Yeonseok terus menerus menjelajah, menjilat, berputar-putar didalam mulut Luhan. Membuat nafas keduanya memburu.

Luhan yang terlena tanpa sadar kedua jari jemarinya sudah tersangkut pada surai Yeonseok dan ia pun telah membalas ciuman panas Yeonseok. Masih memabukkan seperti dulu. Seketika Luhan ragu dengan hatinya.

Erangan lembut Luhan membuat pangutan itu terus menerus terjadi tanpa jeda. Saat lidah Yeonseok makin dalam menjelajah rongga mulut Luhan saat itu juga pendengaran mereka seketika menjadi jelas karena—

"Ehmm..hmm!"

Mata indah Luhan terbuka dan pangutan itu terputus saat Luhan dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Xi..Xi-an." Menyebut nama Baekhyun kaku dan terbata-bata. "Ka-kau s-sudah pu-pulang?"

Tapi bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang ada di depan pintu.

Tetapi Chanyeol pun ada disana melihat apa yang Luhan dan Yeonseok lakukan. Matanya terbuka lebar tak berkedip. Seketika Luhan merasa kotor dimata sang adik juga calon adik iparnya.

Baekhyun tak menoleh pada Luhan tapi mata sipitnya menatap tajam kearah Yeonseok.

"Hyung!" Panggil Baekhyun dan Yeonseok menoleh padanya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu.. Empat mata!" Serunya.

Yeonseok menunduk sebentar lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Baekhyun. "Jigeum?!"

"Ne, sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi Xian, kalian kan baru pulang liburan. Bicaralah disini saja." Luhan memohon karena ia pun ingin tahu ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Yeonseok.

"Tidak gege, aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Yeonseok hyung." Lalu Baekhyun menoleh pada Yeonseok. "Kita tidak bisa bicara disini. Ini sangat penting hyung. Aku tunggu di taman." Ujarnya serius lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Xian?"

"Entahlah, sebelum melihat kalian berdua saling memakan satu sama lainnya tadi dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol sarkas sambil bersedekap fokus menatap Luhan.

"Ah..i-itu..aku tidak..maksudku, aku..ahh~" Luhan tahu ia bersalah, ia hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah menikah, aku hanya mengingatkan jika kau lupa." Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Tenang saja deer~ aku dan kekasihku akan tutup mulut." Katanya sambil melakukan mimik menarik seperti resleting pada bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Gomawo."

"Ne~ tapi untuk sekali saja. Jika ada yang kedua aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Tegas Chanyeol lalu mengusak surai Luhan lembut.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Luhan terdiam tanpa kata, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana bibir Yeonseok memangut bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana lidah Yeonseok bermain didalam rongga mulutnya.

Nafasnya sesak, ia menutup wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin mengingat kembali. Tapi.. Lihat dirinya, wajah malu-malu memerah seperti jatuh cinta kembali.

Lalu Luhan menepuk kedua pipinya menyadarkan dan menggumamkan nama suaminya "Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehun.." Ia harus bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

...

...

"Kita sudah ditaman, apa yang ingin kau katakan Baekhyun-ie?"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar lalu berbalik menatap tajam kearah Yeonseok yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat sikap Yeonseok seperti itu pandangannya melembut.

"Baekhyun-ie?"

"Lihat ini!" Baekhyun merogoh tas selempangnya dan memberikan pada Yeonseok dua lembar yang entah apa isinya.

Mata Yeonseok terbuka lalu menatap Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

Tapi Baekhyun terperangah saat Yeonseok tersenyum miring dan menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun melihat sisi Yeonseok yang seperti ini.

Rasanya ia sesak dan ketakutan. Ia menelan ludah kering dikerongkongannya saat melihat ekspresi Yeonseok yang terlihat begitu dingin tanpa rasa hangat seperti biasanya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

18 jan 2019

Annyeong-haaaaaiiiii...

Mian..mian..mian..dan jangan marah ya para reader tercinta.

Kesibukan dunia selalu saja ingin melahapku sedalam-dalamnya lautan disamudra.. ( Sa' aee lu~ jamur -_- )

Utk chapter yang ini jangan pada marah ya. Apa lagi di bagian yang itu tuuu~

Jangan salahkan Luhan, karena ia manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa. (Assseeeek!)

Inilah sulitnya melupakan cinta lama belum kelar, tapi kokjeongmal..ini tetep hunhan. Ga ada yang namanya YeonLu apa lagi LuLov (eicieee..kedeer neh ama reader :D - takut di timpuk para pecinta Hunhan - termasuk aku pecinta hunhan for-evaahh akan menimpuk diri sendiri ahahahaaalaahhh -_- )

Dan YA! Aku akan bocorin disini Luhan akan selingkuh dari Sehun.

REMEMBERRRR! Yeonseok disini pelakor and you know lah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Tapi tenang ajaaaa.. Selingkuhnya ga parah-parah bgt kuk! Ga kayak Sehun yang di epep nyang laen..mpe bobo bareng gtu dah ma awewe lain ahahahaaaaalahhh.. -_-

Nyang tanya kapan selesai. Doa-in yeee..biar cepet n beberapa chap lagi tamatnyeee~

Today aku ga bisa nge-reply review kalian dulu. Abis buru-buru update nyang penting ditungguin ya next chappy-nya

Ai lop yuuuu oolll.. :****


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : Truthfulness

...Sebelumnya...

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun melihat sisi Yeonseok yang seperti ini.

Rasanya ia sesak dan ketakutan. Ia menelan ludah kering dikerongkongannya saat melihat ekspresi Yeonseok yang terlihat begitu dingin tanpa rasa hangat seperti biasanya.

I'M NOT HIM

HUNHAN

Happy Reading!

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua data ini?" Tanya Yeonseok datar, sambil membuka beberapa lembaran yang di klip.

"Aku pergi dirumah sakit tempat kau dirawat dan kau telah dinyatakan sehat, tapi kau menipu kami! Tega kau hyung!"

Yeonseok menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun dengan mimik tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan namja ber-eyelinear dihadapannya. Ia melangkah tanpa menyembunyikan kemarahannya yang telah menumpuk.

"Tega?! Tega kau bilang?" Yeonseok melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menekan kedua pundaknya mendominasi. "Aku tega?! Bagaimana dengan orang yang merebut milikku? Siapa yang harus kau sebut tega? NUGU?!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketakutan saat mendengar Yeonseok berteriak didepan wajahnya. "Ta-tapi hyung, bukan begini cara ka—"

"APA?! Harus cara apa yang aku lakukan agar Luhan kembali padaku sedang Sehun telah merebutnya dariku!" Bentak Yeonseok tak tertahan dan kedua telapak tangannya meremas kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Ss-sakit hyung, kau menyakitiku~" lirih Baekhyun mencoba menepis kedua tangan Yeonseok di pundaknya.

Seketika Yeonseok pun tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya yang kuat meremas pundak Baekhyun

"M-maafkan hyung, Baek-ie." Lirihnya sambil mengusap pundak Baekhyun, menyesal.

"Hyung, jebal..jangan lakukan ini~" mohon Baekhyun sambil menarik kemeja bagian dada Yeonseok.

"Tidak bisa adik kecil. Aku begitu mencintai Luhan. Bagaimana bisa aku merelakannya."

Baekhyun menutup matanya tak bisa berkata-kata, ia menatap Yeonseok dengan wajah memohon.

Rasa kasihan menggerogoti hati Baekhyun. Tapi gege-nya telah menikah.

"Hyung tapi gege sudah me—"

"ANDWAE!" Pekik Yeonseok tak terima sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Jangan katakan itu, jebal hhh.. Aaa~!" Pekiknya. Suara Yeonseok terdengar bergetar. Baekhyun terperangah melihat Yeonseok menutup telinganya seakan ketakutan. Melihat Yeonseok yang seketika berlutut tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan, Baekhyun maju kedepan Yeonseok yang berlutut. Ia pun ikut berlutut sambil memeluk si sulung dari keluarga Oh.

"HYUNG-IE?! Waeyo?!" Baekhyun mendekati Yeonseok dan ikut berlutut memegang lengannya. "Gwaenchana?"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi..jebal."

"Tapi..ta-tapi hyung, Luhan ge—"

TEP!

Yeonseok menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam dan meremasnya. "Geumanhae..aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Rasanya sakit seakan mau mati disini!" Ia meremas kemejanya pada bagian dada seakan meremas dadanya yang sakit.

"Hyung, mian..aku—"

"Baek-ie..aku mohon, biarkan aku mencoba. Luhan milikku walau Sehun telah merebutnya dariku. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam menatap Yeonseok lalu membuang nafasnya. "Tapi, itu tindakan yang tidak benar -hyung."

"Arra-yeo! Tapi jika Luhan masih mencintaiku, bagaimana? Jika kami punya harapan bersama, bagaimana? Dan jika kami memang saling mencintai, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap kasihan pada Yeonseok. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan lalu melipatnya sambil memasukkan kedalam tas selempang miliknya.

"Aku akan diam dan tidak ikut campur." Baekhyun berdiri dan akan pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan sedikit menoleh pada Yeonseok yang masih berlutut.

"Tapi..jika Luhan ge memilih Sehun, kau harus berhenti dan tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi." Lanjutnya, lalu pergi melangkah masuk meninggalkan Yeonseok yang berdiri menyembunyikan senyuman pongahnya.

"Bermimpi saja aku melepaskan Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, kecuali aku mati!" Ujarnya berdialog sendiri dan memandang sekeliling taman lalu mencengkeram batang mawar berwarna merah terdekat sampai telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan menatap luka tersebut sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Beberapa hari tlah berlalu dan beberapa kali pula Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun, tetapi yang dihubungi hanya menatap dingin ponselnya.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur disini?"

Itu Baekhyun yang bertanya dan Sehun berada di apartment milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang. "Molla, sampai aku bosan mungkin."

"Yeah, tidur saja disini selamanya sampai kami menikah dan Luhan diambil oleh depyo-nim. Akhirnya jelas semua siapa yang lebih idiot disini!" Seru Chanyeol kesal, apa lagi mengingat hal yang harus ia rahasiakan dari Sehun tentang apa yang Luhan perbuat hari lalu.

"Kenapa hyung selalu memanggilnya depyo-nim? Aku yang seharusnya kau panggil seperti itu! Aku yang bekerja banting tulang! Bukan namja malas yang hanya bisa terus mencoba mengambil yang bukan miliknya lagi!" Ujar Sehun kesal mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ungkapkan.

"AHHAA~! Itu kau tau dan aku akan memanggilmu idiot depyo-nim!"

"Wae~"

"Karena kau tidak berusaha bersabar dan bertahan disisi Luhan. Jika begitu cerai saja agar dia berkesempatan melakukan lagi...umm..la..lalala~hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa canggung lalu menutup mulutnya saat Baekhyun terlihat melototkan mata cipitnya agar kekasihnya berhenti bicara tetapi—

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa maksud hyung?!" Sehun tak suka dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang terakhir tadi dan ia bertanya curiga.

"I-itu..a-anu sebe—"

"Jangan dengarkan si-idiot itu, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang setelah selesai makan dan perbaiki hubungan kalian secepatnya." Potong Baekhyun cepat sambil meletakkan masakannya.

"Ya~ chagi-ya~ aku tidak idiot!" Seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdecih tak perduli, tetapi Sehun terus saja menatap curiga pada Chanyeol. Mata tajamnya seakan mengatakan 'katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan!'. Chanyeol yang seakan mengerti hanya bisa menggeleng kepala seakan menjawab 'aku tak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Hahh~" Sehun membuang nafasnya lalu melangkah ke meja makan dan menatap masakan yang di buat adik iparnya, malas.

"Sudah tau masakanku berbeda tetapi masih saja keras kepala. Pulang jika rindu masakan gege-ku, dasar idiot." Kesal Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tiga mangkuk dan tiga sumpit.

"Aku bisa makan ini..hap-" Sehun melahap masakan Baekhyun yang—

"Ahh! Hhaaahh..pedaaasss! YA! KAU SENGAJA?!" Teriak Sehun marah karena merasakan masakan Baekhyun yang pedas.

"NE! AKU MEMANG SENGAJA! MWO? WAEYO? MAU MARAH? KAU KIRA AKU DAN CHANYEOL SUKA DENGAN SELERAMU? ANIA!" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras teriakannya.

Sehun masih mengipas lidahnya sambil menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau kira kami suka setiap hari hanya makan daging dengan masakan yang tidak pedas..helloow kami ini pencinta pedas dan cuma Lulu-ge yang bisa memenuhi keinginanmu!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi dengan moodnya masih sama.

"Sudahlah sayang, kita—"

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat seorang pria cengeng yang hanya bisa bersembunyi seperti ini!" Potong Baekhyun, kala Chanyeol berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Kau tau apa tentang rasa sakitku tuan Xi Baekhyun?" Sehun menatap tajam pada adik iparnya.

"Aku pernah melihat seseorang yang terlihat lebih sakit dari pada dirimu Tuan Oh!"

"Cih~ kau terlalu sok tau."

"Hahh~" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, lalu mendekat pada Sehun. "Lakukan semaumu Oh Sehun. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, jika suatu hari nanti Luhan ge meninggalkanmu. Itu semua karena kesalahanmu. Dan ini tumisan daging yang tidak pedas, yang kau makan tadi untuk Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun final lalu ia menunjuk sepiring penuh tumisan daging pada sisi piringnya, dan melempar apron miliknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempat.

Chanyeol perlahan menarik lengan Sehun agar duduk dan namja albino itu pun menurut dan ia merasa bersalah lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika Lulu diambil oleh Yeonseok hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sekaligus membuat Sehun menunduk tak bisa berkata-kata.

Andai saja ia tak berjanji pada Luhan akan menutup mulut bersama Baekhyun, mungkin dia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Coba kau pikir lagi baik-baik, apa ini yang terbaik? Aku hanya bisa bilang, sedikit saja kau lengah. Kau akan kehilangan Luhan, percayalah." Lanjut Chanyeol, lalu menyumpit daging yang tidak pedas tadi dan meletakkannya diatas nasi Sehun. "Makanlah, kau perlu tenaga lebih untuk menjaga suami cantikmu..hmm~"

Sehun menyuap nasi juga dagingnya. Chanyeol benar pikirnya, Baekhyun juga benar. Tapi apa dia mampu bertahan disisi Luhan sedang ia terlalu sakit mengingat apa yang ia saksikan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sedang memasukkan nasi juga daging kedalam mulutnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang namja albino ini pikirkan. Sesekali ia membuang nafasnya dan membayangkan betapa rumitnya kisah Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun berdehem lalu menenggak segelas air bening miliknya lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan pulang hari ini dan akan menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau dan Baekhyun berkata benar, hyung. Aku akan mengikat Luhan agar Yeonseok hyung tidak mengambilnya dariku."

Chanyeol balas menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Itu baru depyo-nim kami yang keren." Ujarnya. "Nih, coba lagi daging pedasnya, biar kau tambah keren!" Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sepotong daging miliknya, membuat Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil menatap potongan daging yang berbumbu warna merah pekat pada nasinya.

Luhan dan Yeonseok baru pulang dari nonton di bioskop sambil bergandengan tangan. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Yeonseok.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku nonton, hyung." Ujar Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah membalut luka di telapak tanganku. Hahh~kenapa rasanya seperti kita baru beberapa hari jadian, ahh~jincha..hahaha~" Yeonseok menggaruk surai belakangnya terlihat canggung.

Luhan menunduk malu sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri lalu tersenyum pada Yeonseok. "Lain kali, hati-hati dengan bunga mawar karena banyak durinya."

Yeonseok terpaku menatap senyuman yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada bibir plum Luhan dan ingin merasakannya lagi. Ia merindukan bibir Luhan. Wajahnya mendekat perlahan, bibir Yeonseok sedikit terbuka seakan ingin meraih bibir Luhan dan saat mata Luhan tertutup Yeonseok—

"Aku rela melukai diriku sendiri jika perlu, agar kau mau bersamaku setiap saat."

—berbisik di telinga Luhan dan membuatnya malu sekaligus tersipu, ia pikir Yeonseok akan—

BLAM!

Yeonseok dan Luhan berjengit mendengar suara keras seperti pintu yang dibanting. Keduanya menoleh kedepan dan ternyata Sehun yang membanting pintu mobilnya.

Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan Sehun sampai? Kenapa ia tak mendengar suara dari kendaraan yang Sehun bawa.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan rindu menggerogoti hati Luhan. Ia rindu suami tampannya. Sehun.

"Oh! Anyyeong - haii~" Sehun melambai kearah keduanya. "Maafkan aku mengganggu moment kalian, tanganku licin dan agak membanting keras pintu mobil." Lanjutnya terdengar menyesal. "Ahh~ pintu mobilku~" ujarnya lagi mengelus pintu mobil yang memang sengaja ia banting karena tak tahan melihat adegan kedua manusia yang membuat ia kesal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Luhan melangkah cepat dan ingin memeluk Sehun tapi ia tercekat dan berhenti karena ada Yeonseok disekitar mereka. Sehun tertawa miris dalam hati, karena ia merindukan Luhan juga walau kesal. Setidaknya jika cinta peluk saja walau ada sang kakak disekitar. Rasanya ia pun ingin berteriak bahwa 'Luhan adalah suaminya, belahan jiwanya!'

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum miring saat Luhan bertanya "Kemana saja kau Sehun?"

"Berhenti mengkuatirkan ku, aku bukan anak kecil, hyung!" Ujar Sehun sengaja memanggil Luhan begitu.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, ia rindu suara Sehun dan ia melupakan Yeonseok yang jengah melihat Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kerinduan. Padahal ia berharap Sehun mundur dan menyerahkan Luhan padanya dengan suka rela.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata elang suaminya, Sehun.

"Jujur aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua, tapi aku belum makan malam. Aah~ bae gopha~" rengek Sehun sambil mengusap perutnya.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Hyungie, kau masuklah lebih dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun." Ujar Luhan dan Yeonseok merasa diusir, ia tak suka. Tapi mau tak mau ia pun mengangguk dan masuk meninggalkan Luhan juga Sehun diluar.

"Kemana saja kau Sehun-ah? Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku juga pesan yang ku kirim." Tanya Luhan terdengar sedih.

"Aku pikir malah kau tidak perduli lagi karena ada yang menemani." Jawab Sehun datar tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Sehun, kau suamiku. Seharusnya kau bi—"

"Itu kau sadar kalau aku suamimu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangat bertolak belakang. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Sebuah ciuman selamat malam? Cih~" potong Sehun berdecih.

Luhan menunduk, ia merasa bersalah dan benar apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia pikir Yeonseok akan menciumnya tadi. Sungguh ia bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Sehun maafkan aku, tapi itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Elak Luhan memohon agar Sehun percaya.

Sehun terkekeh merasa dibodohi. "Sekali kau melakukan kebohongan, kau akan terus melakukannya jika ada kesempatan." Dan Sehun melangkah masuk meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam ditempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya sakit, tapi apa yang Sehun katakan adalah benar. Ia telah berkhianat. Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu ia dan Yeonseok pernah berciuman, apa Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya?

Air mata Luhan mengalir dipipi, mengingat kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia terisak tertahan sambil menutup bibirnya agar tidak terdengar.

Grep!

Luhan tercekat, karena sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menengadah dan menoleh siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Se—Sehun?!"

"Bogosipho~ mianhae~" gumam Sehun, ia terdengar menyesal dan merindukan Luhan. Dengan cepat Luhan berbalik dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Nado~ hkss..nado bogosipho~" Luhan menangis bahagia tapi disisi hatinya bersyukur Sehun tak mengetahui perbuatannya. 'Mianhae suamiku' lirihnya dalam hati, mengingat ia telah melakukan hal yang tak pantas untuk dibilang setia.

Seseorang melihat dari kejauhan kemesraan pasangan yang pernah berjanji sehidup-semati dihadapan Tuhan, juga para saksi.

"Ini tidak akan lama Sehun-ah, tidak akan lama." Setelah berbicara sendiri, Yeonseok pun memalingkan wajahnya karena kini ia tak ingin melihat Sehun sedang memangut bibir Luhan didepan matanya.

Luhan tersenyum dalam pangutan dan belaian dari Sehun, sekejap saja ia lupa dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat di belakang Sehun. Tetapi Luhan lupa dengan pepatah "Kebusukan apapun yang kau simpan, bau-nya akan tetap tercium jua."

Hari ini hari minggu dan Sehun menandainya hari yang sangat istimewa, karena Luhan berada disisinya saat ini. Sehun masih tersenyum bahagia mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, benar-benar malam yang sangat menggairahkan bagi Sehun.

Jemarinya menyusuri lengan Luhan yang terlihat menutupi wajah cantiknya, lalu ia lanjut membelai kulit halus Luhan sampai kepangkal lengan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun membawanya ke hotel langganan mereka, andai saja ia bisa mengemukakan bahwa namja yang tadi malam berada dalam kukungannya adalah partner sah-nya dimata Tuhan juga masyarakat.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana akan menghadapimu jika kau menghianatiku. Mungkin aku bisa gila." Kekeh Sehun sambil berbisik lalu mengecup pelan pelipis kanan Luhan yang tak tertutup lengan.

"Akan sulit memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi, hahh~" Sehun membuang nafasnya sesak dan Sehun tidak tahu, Luhan pun sesak mendengar dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir suami tampannya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Menghianati Sehun dibelakangnya dan tanpa Sehun tahu, Luhan telah memberi sedikit tempat untuk Yeonseok dihatinya- sangat jahat.

Luhan mengeliat dan Sehun gemas melihat suami cantiknya menyodorkan kepalanya, masuk kedalam pelukannya. Sehun menghirup wangi lembut surai Luhan dan Luhan menghirup bau alami dari tubuh Sehun, beberapa minggu ini ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Seakan-akan keharusan.

"Sudah bangun tuan putri?" Bisik Sehun seduktif sembari mengecup surai Luhan lalu membelainya mesra. "Aw! Aish! Kenapa mencubit?" Lanjut Sehun terkejut karena Luhan mencubit perutnya.

"Aku bukan tuan putri!" Rengek Luhan dan Sehun memeluknya gemas.

"Baiklah, kau suami cantikku." Entah kenapa jika Sehun yang mengatakan ia cantik, pipinya seketika memerah malu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Aku lebih mencintai—"

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..

Kalimat Sehun terhenti karena getaran ponsel Luhan diatas meja terdengar. Ia menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya.

Sehun melihat suami cantiknya seakan ragu sampai getaran ponselnya terhenti, sepertinya Luhan mematikan ponselnya.

Sehun penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Ahh~ b-bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Luhan canggung.

"Itu Yeonseok hyung, kan?" Tanya-nya lagi tepat sasaran, membuat Luhan sweatdrop dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Sehun memandang langit-langit kamar dalam hotel, terlihat jengah dan sedikit kesal. "Apa kita akan terus seperti ini sampai nanti?" Entah Sehun bertanya pada siapa karena ia tidak memandang wajah Luhan sedikitpun.

Luhan mendekati Sehun masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Sehun yang masih saja menatap kosong kesemua sisi ruangan. "Sayang~ bersabarlah sedikit lagi, aku yang akan mengatakan semuanya. Aku juga tidak ingin kita seperti ini." Ujar Luhan sembari memeluk erat tubuh suami tampannya. Luhan memang harus mengakhiri semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati Sehun lagi. Sehun suaminya yang sah dan Yeonseok adalah masalalu.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan. "Jincha?~" dia bertanya antara ragu, cemas dan berharap apa yang Luhan katakan akan terjadi.

"Ne!" Jawab Luhan tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini terus." Lanjutnya, walau dalam hati Luhan terus saja meyakinkan dirinya apa ia bisa melakukan semua apa yang ia katakan pada Sehun.

Namja albino itu pun menggenggam kedua jemari lentik suami cantiknya, lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Aku akan menemanimu. Kita bersama-sama mengakui semua yang terjadi hmm~." Bisik Sehun dan menatap dalam kedua mata indah suami cantiknya.

Luhan terharu mendengar semua dari bibir tipis suami tampannya. Ia tak sendiri, ada Sehun disisinya. Dengan cepat Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan memangut bibirnya lembut perlahan. Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman itu.

Sehun menekan ciumannya dan mengulum lembut bibir suami cantiknya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Meraba cepat pada pinggul Luhan dan meremasnya perlahan.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas, Sehun menatap suaminya penuh cinta lalu menarik tubuh polos Luhan dan memeluknya seduktif.

Dengan cepat ia berguling menghimpit tubuh mungil Luhan agar berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Ujar Sehun penuh kelembutan. Luhan terharu mendengar pernyataan dari suami tampannya. Jemarinya ia usap lembut pada permukaan pipi Sehun.

"Aku lebih gila jika kau pergi dariku Sehun-ah."

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di sisi Luhan lalu menatap suami cantiknya dalam. "Aku sebenarnya masih sedikit kesal karena kau makin hari makin dekat dengannya."

Luhan tahu siapa yang Sehun maksudkan. Ia hanya diam sambil mengecup pundak Sehun. Ia tak ingin Sehun makin emosi jika sedikit saja ia bersuara, ia tahu bahwa suami tampannya sedikit labil.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Lirih Luhan menyesal dan Sehun menoleh tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ini bukan salahmu sayang, ini terjadi karena memang kehendak Tuhan, mungkin aku harus bersabar. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus begini." Ujar Sehun bijak.

Luhan menatap suami tersayangnya. 'Tidak Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, semua salahku yang tak bisa mengontrol hatiku sampai mengkhianati cintamu.' Lirihnya dalam hati. Ia menyesal.

"Apa kabar dengan putri kecilku? Pasti dia melupakan aku?" Gumam Sehun menerawang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan pernyataan suaminya. "Jangan bilang seperti itu. Hanna sangat merindukanmu. Baginya beberapa hari itu rasanya sangat lama." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa kau juga begitu? Merindukanku saat aku tak ada?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan menatap kedua mata suaminya. Jujur ia merindukan Sehun tapi Yeonseok selalu bisa membuatnya lupa dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Luhan pun kembali bertanya, apakah hatinya memang untuk Sehun?

Pikirannya kembali pada Yeonseok yang selalu bisa membuat ia meleleh seperti es yang disinari matahari. Tetapi Sehun? Selalu mengisi setiap lubang kehampaan dihatinya.

Tiba-tiba air mata Luhan menetes mengalir dipipinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa pertanyaanku terlalu membingungkan, sayang?" Tanya Sehun kuatir melihat Luhan menangis.

Melihat suami tampannya kuatir begitu, Luhan tersenyum bahagia walau air matanya terus mengalir.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sambil melirih bahagia. "Aku merindukanmu disetiap detik Sehun-ah, suamiku."

Luhan berjanji dalam hatinya akan mengakhiri sesuatu yang telah ia mulai bersama Yeonseok.

Pernyataan Luhan membuat Sehun menarik tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat seakan Sehun tak ingin melepaskannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harap kita akan tetap bersama. Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang."

"Mm..hm~" Angguk Luhan dan menutup matanya menikmati pelukan hangat dari suami tampannya.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi kita pulang. Aku merindukan princess-ku Hanna~." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya begitu juga Sehun. Mereka berdua tertidur bersama.

Sementara itu dalam mansion Oh, Yeonseok berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya memancarkan senyum kelicikan, Ji Won yang berada dikamarnya karena Yeonseok mengajaknya berdiskusi bagaimana cara cepat memisahkan Luhan dari Sehun sungguh membuatnya bingung sekaligus takut melihat Yeonseok akhir-akhir ini.

"Oppa~ apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut."

Yeonseok membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum misterius pada Ji Won.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dan makin kesininya rencanaku makin berjalan lancar."

"Bukankah oppa bilang Baekhyun mengetahui kebohongan kita? Bagaimana jika ia menyampaikannya pada Luhan?" Tanya Ji Won.

Yeonseok kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Itu tak akan terjadi, adikku sayang." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pelan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ji Won. "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak akan ikut campur karena ia melihat sendiri bahwa Luhan masih mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

Ji Won telah lama menyerah, jadi ia tak ada rasa cemburu lagi sekali pun Yeonseok mengatakan yang lebih vulgar dari itu. "Semoga apa yang kau rencanakan berjalan dengan baik, oppa." Ujarnya jengah.

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak senang dengan apa yang kuinginkan." Yeonseok sarkas.

"Entahlah oppa, jika terdengar seperti itu aku minta maaf. Tapi bukankah tidak pantas merebut sesuatu milik orang lain."

"Haah~" Yeonseok membuang nafasnya jengah. "Kalimat itu seharusnya untuk Sehun, bukan aku!" Serunya tidak terima.

"Oppa! Mungkin Luhan memang bukan jodohmu, apa kau tidak bisa menerimanya?" Pekik Ji Won yang sejujurnya tidak tahan lagi dan ingin berhenti menjadi orang yang hanya diam.

Yeonseok dengan wajah bengisnya mendekati Ji Won dan mencengkeram dagu sampai kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanan sampai bibirnya terlihat mengerucut. "Diam kau!" Geramnya.

"Up-pa~, sha-kit~" ( oppa, sakit ) Ji Won kesakitan karena perlakuan Yeonseok yang kasar. Yeoja itu pun ketakutan. "Akhh!" Tubuh Ji Won terhempas kebelakang dan terduduk diatas sofa karena Yeonseok melepas sambil mendorong kebelakang.

"Aku akan menyakitimu lebih dari itu jika kau terlalu banyak bicara adikku sayang!" Yeonseok mengeram marah mendengar apa yang Ji Won katakan.

Ji Won hanya bisa menekan kedua pipinya, sambil menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. 'Kau cepat sekali berubah, oppa!' Gumam Ji Won dalam hati. Terbesit sedikit rasa menyesal kembali menyelamatkannya dulu. 'Tuhan, maafkan aku' lirihnya lagi-lagi dalam hati.

"Huweeeee... Appa Yoon~ appaa~ huweee~"

Mata Yeonseok yang tadinya terlihat begis tiba-tiba melembut dan memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Anakku~" panggilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah tempat tidurnya. Lalu wajahnya tersenyum sangat tampan seperti malaikat ketika melihat sosok mungil dengan setelan baby doll yang lucu berwarna baby pink sedang mengucek kedua matanya mencari ayahnya.

"Appa Yoon~"

Yeonseok tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika Sehun tak ada. Selain mengambil hati Luhan, ia kini bisa membuat Hanna memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' seperti saat ini.

Ia menggendong putrinya yang langsung menjatuhkan kepala mungil itu pada pundaknya. Langkahnya sedikit berayun karena si kecil masih mengantuk.

Dari ujung ruang duduk Ji Won menatap penuh rasa kagum. Sosok ini lah yang membuat ia terus saja membantu Yeonseok untuk diam agar mendapatkan Luhan.

Sosok ayah yang selalu ada untuk putri tunggalnya.

Terdengar sayup-sayup lagu 'keluarga beruang' kesukaan Hanna dan sang ayah membuatnya tertidur kembali.

Dengan lembut Yeonseok membelai dari kepala sampai punggung si kecil lalu menepuknya sangat pelan sambil terus bernyanyi walau sedikit sumbang tapi terus saja membuat putri kecilnya tertidur sangat pulas.

Pelan Yeonseok menggendong Hanna menurunkan putri kecilnya di tempat tidur sambil terus saja bersenandung. Menarik selimut miliknya, menutupi tubuh si kecil dan ikut tidur di sebelah Hanna sembari menepuk lembut pantat si kecil agar lebih terlelap.

"Sudah siang, biar aku yang menjaga Hanna, oppa belum makan." Ujar Ji Won saat di dekat pinggir ranjang.

"Aku ingin makan bersama putriku, aku akan menunggu sampai ia benar-benar terbangun." Jawab Yeonseok tanpa menoleh pada Ji Won.

"Baiklah oppa~, kalau begitu aku keluar lebih dulu."

"Eum~" gumam Yeonseok tanpa melihat Ji Won, ia masih asik menepuk pantat mungil si kecil agar tertidur lebih lelap. Dalam hati ia terus saja berjanji akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ada dirinya, Hanna putri kandungnya, juga Luhan. Keluarga yang lengkap, itu keinginannya.

Cklik!

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, Yeonseok menoleh dan mengira yang masuk adalah Ji Won. Tetapi senyumnya sumringah melihat siapa yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Luhan!"

Ia beranjak dengan perlahan lalu memeluk namja mungil itu. "Aku merindukanmu, kau kemana saja?" Ujarnya.

Luhan membalas pelukan Yeonseok, tapi ia cepat tersadar lalu dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan mereka dan sedikit menjaga jarak. "Hyung, ada yang harus aku katakan."

Yeonseok mengerutkan dahinya, lalu senyumnya kembali mengembang. "Aku juga, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau lebih dulu~"

"Tidak hyung, kau saja lebih dulu. Apa itu~?" Tanya Luhan lembut pada Yeonseok.

"Baiklah~" ujar Yeonseok sambil memainkan jemari lentik Luhan lalu menariknya pelan ke arah bufet dekat meja hias miliknya dan membukanya pelan. Ia mengambil amplop coklat dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Buka~" ujarnya lagi.

Luhan menatap mata Yeonseok dalam lalu menunduk menatap amplop yang tadi Yeonseok berikan. Membukanya pelan sambil menatap Yeonseok sesekali.

Sepucuk kertas Luhan buka, awal surat menyebutkan nama rumah sakit dan gambar diagram. 'Sepertinya diagram kesehatan milik Yeonseok' pikir Luhan.

Dan benar saja memang milik Yeonseok.

"Apa maksudnya ini hyung?" Tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya tak mengerti.

"Ini kesehatan tubuhku, syukurnya penuh peningkatan. Tapi yang ini~" Yeonseok membalikkan lembaran yang ke dua dan memperlihatkan apa yang tertulis disana. Dengan wajah sendunya ia menatap Luhan. "Dokter bilang syaraf-ku di bagian sini rawan." Yeonseok menunjukkan kepalanya.

"M-maksud hyung?" Tanya Luhan terbata.

"Hahh~" Yeonseok dengan lunglai menjatuhkan pantatnya di tepian ranjang lalu membelai surai panjang si kecil Hanna. "Aku lemah, tidak boleh banyak pikiran dan otakku bisa seperti mati. Fisikku sehat tapi aku cacat Luhan..hkss.." Yeonseok terisak dan tertunduk lesu.

Luhan menatap sedih Yeonseok dan mendekatinya. Pelan ia mengusap punggung yang terlihat bergetar, punggung yang biasanya terlihat tegap itu hanya terlihat lunglai seakan tak ada daya.

"Hyung~" panggil Luhan sambil meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Yeonseok. "Kau harus kuat, ada kami semua disisimu."

"Tapi aku cacat Luhan-ah. Kau pasti tidak suka pria cacat."

"Jadilah dirimu apa adanya, sekalipun kau cacat kami semua ada untuk mu."

"Bagaimana dengan hatimu? Pasti kau tidak menerima diriku yang tidak seperti dulu."

Luhan menarik lengan Yeonseok agar menoleh padanya dan Luhan berlutut dihadapannya. Jemari lentik Luhan menghapus linangan air mata di pipi Yeonseok.

"Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?" Ujar Luhan sambil meremas jemari Yeonseok.

"Aku tidak seperti dulu Luhan. Otak-ku menjadikan aku pria yang cacat. Aku merasa gagal jadi namja-mu."

Luhan menarik tubuh Yeonseok yang tertunduk dan memeluknya erat. "Hyung, hentikan. Kau adalah namja yang sempurna dimataku."

Yeonseok membalas pelukan Luhan. "Terima kasih, Aku mencintaimu."

"Arra~"

Yeonseok melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Luhan kaku terdiam, ia mengerti apa yang akan Yeonseok lakukan setelahnya. Dalam hatinya terus saja mengatakan 'aku harus menolaknya'.

"Hyung~ ak—"

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan, Lu~?" Potong Yeonseok.

Luhan yang melihat mata Yeonseok yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis membuat Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk, bagaimana jika ia menolak malah membuat Yeonseok bertambah sakit.

Dan saat itu pun lagi-lagi Luhan bergumam dalam hati 'maafkan aku Sehun-ah, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya' dan Luhan pun menutup matanya menyambut bibir Yeonseok yang menyesap bibirnya perlahan. Permainan bibir yang dulu pernah menjadi candu untuk Luhan kembali terjadi. Yeonseok mengambil nafas dan menyesap kembali bibir atas Luhan tanpa memberi Luhan waktu untuk bernafas karena ia memberikan separuh udara untuk namja bermata rusa yang sangat ia cintai.

Tubuh Yeonseok merunduk dan ikut kedasar lantai menyamai tinggi Luhan yang duduk di lantai.

Yeonseok melepaskan pangutannya, nafasnya memburu begitu juga Luhan. Mata sayu rusa cantik dihadapannya membuatnya tak perduli lagi jika Luhan adalah milik sang adik. Toh ia sudah mengklaim Luhan adalah miliknya dan ia akan merebut Luhan kembali kedalam genggamannya.

Yeonseok kembali mendekati wajah Luhan lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyesap perpotongan leher jenjang nan putih bersih milik Luhan. Mengecup perlahan dan menjilat lalu menyesapnya. Luhan hanya bisa menutup mata dengan bibir yang terbuka mengatur nafas menikmati apa yang Yeonseok lakukan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan~" bisik Yeonseok disela-sela kegiatannya menikmati halusnya leher jenjang nan mulus milik Luhan. Ia tak merasa cukup karena jemarinya kini mengarah pada kancing kemeja yang Luhan pakai. Apa lagi melihat Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya mencari-cari nafas, membuat gairah Yeonseok makin memuncak dan ia terlihat takjub ketika Luhan mendesahkan namanya.

Bibir Yeonseok kembali mendarat pada perpotongan leher namja bermata rusa di bagian lain. Jemari Yeonseok tak tinggal diam, belaian dan remasan lembut pada tubuh juga lengan Luhan tak terelakkan. Saat jemarinya bermain pada panggul Luhan dengan cepat namja bermata rusa itu menahan jemari Yeonseok yang akan merambat ke bagian bawah miliknya.

"Wae~?" Bisik Yeonseok bertanya masih dengan gairahnya.

Mata Luhan terlihat sayu berkabut gairah dengan nafas beratnya. "Hy-hyung..hh~" desahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seakan mengatakan 'jangan'.

Yeonseok hanya tersenyum dan kembali menjilat ujung bibir Luhan seakan mengatakan 'aku mengerti'. Pipi Luhan pun ia belai. "Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat, pasti—" Yeonseok tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Akan tetapi, Luhan ingin tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang terputus itu. "Pasti apa hyung?" Ia bertanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Yeonseok hanya tersenyum lalu kembali memangut bibir manis Luhan. Sampai—

"Luhan?!"

—satu suara tiba-tiba memecahkan kenyamanan yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Yeonseok menoleh dan Luhan terlihat meringis tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia mengenal suara yang memekik memanggil namanya tadi.

Luhan pasrah.

"Sehun?" Ujar Yeonseok yang hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Sehun melangkah cepat kearahnya dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"CUKUP HYUNG!" Pekik Sehun tak tahan lagi. "Cukup aku mohon~." Sehun benar-benar tak tahan dan menunjuk kearah Luhan "dia..dia suamiku~ DIA SUAMIKUUU!! GEUMANHAE JINCHAAA!!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya seakan ingin memukul Yeonseok dan tak perduli jika suaranya terdengar oleh semua penghuni rumah.

"Sehun.. Sehun-ah~ aku mohon jangan." Luhan memohon agar Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan. Tetapi—

"DIAM!!"

Sehun malah berteriak pada Luhan. Rasa kesalnya makin bertambah ketika ia merasa Luhan sedang membela sang hyung. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Luhan?! Aku ini suamimu! Bukan dia!" Pekik Sehun tak tahan lagi.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam dan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Oh masuk kedalam dan mengusir para maid yang berada di depan pintu kamar diikuti Ji Won yang menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Hentikan Sehun! Dia itu hyung-mu!" Pekik Nyonya Oh sembari menarik kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di kerah kemeja Yeonseok.

"AARRGHH!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menjauh, langkahnya ia bawa kearah sofa di kamar Yeonseok dan menendangnya berkali-kali melampiaskan kekesalannya sampai—

"Huweeeee!"

—terdengar suara Hanna yang menangis, dan membuat Sehun menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Cepat matanya mencari sosok mungil yang menangis sambil melangkah kearah Hanna yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Ia menggendong Hanna dan memeluknya, mendiamkan Hanna yang masih merengek.

Tapi Yeonseok tak tinggal diam. Cepat ia mengambil Hanna dari pelukan Sehun. Matanya menatap tajam kearah adik satu-satunya.

"Kau suami Luhan?!" Geramnya pada Sehun. "Kau merebut Luhan yang jelas-jelas- BUKAN MILIKMU SEHUN-AH!" Teriak Yeonseok sambil merapatkan gigi menggeretak marah.

"Ji Won! Ambil koper dan isi semua pakaian Hanna. Kita tidak perlu berada disini lagi." Pekiknya pada Ji Won.

Hal itu membuat Sehun gelagapan dan ia melupakan bahwa Yeonseok lebih berhak pada Hanna.

Nyonya Oh menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya dan menutup bibir mungilnya, menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dan membawa serta cucuku? Tidak.. Jangan kau lakukan itu sayang, eomma mohon." Nyonya Oh berusaha menahan anak sulungnya agar tidak meninggalkan rumah. "Eomma mohon padamu, jangan pergi."

Yeonseok mengabaikan ibunya dan tetap meneriakkan- "Ji Won-ah! Lakukan sekarang! Ayo kita pergi!"

"T-tapi opp—

"AKU BILANG SEKARANG!" Ji Won berjengit ketakutan mendengar suara Yeonseok dan begitupula semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut mendengar Yeonseok memekik marah.

Ji Won hanya pasrah dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan si mungil Hanna. Mata Nyonya Oh makin terbuka besar. "Tidak..tidak sayang, jangan bawa Ji Won juga. Dia putri eomma..dia put—

"Tapi..aku butuh adikku, eomma!" Seru Yeonseok, lalu menatap Luhan yang terisak tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehun mendekati Yeonseok perlahan. "Hyung~ jangan pergi. Jangan bawa putri-ku."

"Hanna, putri-ku Sehun-ah. Aku harus membawanya pergi dari sini!

"T-tidak hyung. Jangan pergi, pikirkan lagi baik-baik. Hanna masih kecil dan dia masih butuh Luhan. Dia masih sangat ke—"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATURKU!" Yeonseok meraung keras karena Sehun mencoba menahannya. "Urus urusanmu sendiri Tuan Oh Sehun!" Lanjutnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ap..appaa.." Hanna memanggil Sehun dalam gendongan Yeonseok. "Appaa~" sekali lagi Hanna memanggil dan jemarinya terulur seakan ingin menggapai Sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

Karena Hanna yang terus saja memanggil-manggil 'appa' untuk Sehun, membuat Yeonseok kesal lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ia berusaha bersabar, tetapi bagaimana bisa Yeonseok menahan rasa sakit di telinga dan hatinya, mendengar sendiri bahwa anak kandungnya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Ap—"

"APPA ANIANIKAAA!"

Yeonseok membentak dengan keras mengatakan bahwa Sehun bukan ayahnya sambil menatap buah hatinya yang tersentak akibat suaranya yang terdengar sangat marah. Tidak.. Ia tidak terima jika Hanna menganggap Sehun adalah ayahnya.

Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menatap iba ke arah cucunya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"AKU..AKU APPA-MU..ARRASEO!" Pekik Yeonseok sekali lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya Hanna tersentak dalam gendongannya karena suara bentakannya.

Sehun gelagapan dan ia kuatir melihat Hanna yang ketakutan. "Hy-hyung..aku mohon jangan kasar, Hanna menjadi ta—"

"DIAAAM!"

Yeonseok memekik kencang kearah Sehun, lalu ia memperbaiki letak gendongan Hanna pada tubuhnya dan dengan cepat melangkah kearah Sehun. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa terisak dan Sehun yang terlihat bingung. Ia tahu, suaminya sangat menguatirkan Hanna yang terlihat benar-benar gemetar karena Yeonseok.

Dengan langkah yang kesal Yeonseok mendekati Sehun yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Ia bukan sedih karena dirinya, ia benar-benar mengkuatirkan Hanna yang kini terlihat ingin menangis.

"Dengar satu hal Sehun." Yeonseok menunjuk ke arah wajah Sehun. "Geumanhae! Hanna adalah putriku. Darah dagingku. Benihku. Cukup Luhan yang kau ambil dariku. Aku bisa menjaga Hanna lebih baik dari dirimu. Aku juga tidak akan meminta Luhan kembali padaku. Lagi pula untuk apa aku harus bersama namja yang tidak bisa menjaga hatinya."

Mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan membuat Luhan tertunduk. Sungguh ia sedih mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan.

"Hyung..hyung aku mohon jangan seperti itu. Ini semua bukan kesalahan Luhan. Yang dia tahu, hyung telah tiada dan.."

"Dan seharusnya kalian mencari tahu dengan memeriksa DNA mayat agar mengetahui bahwa itu mayatku atau bukan..tapi apa? kalian tidak melakukan itu, cuma bisa melakukan kremasi begitu saja tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu." Potong Yeonseok panjang lebar, membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ta..tapi hyung, Luhan benar-benar tidak bersalah dan itu semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon jangan salahkan Luhan, karena—"

"Apapun itu, tetap saja Luhan tidak bersamaku. Seharusnya jika ia setia ia bisa menggunakan hatinya. Atau jangan-jangan dulu memang Luhan tidak mencintaiku dan hanya berpura-pura!" Luhan terperangah mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan. Bagaimana bisa Yeonseok berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung! Tentu saja Luhan tidak berpura-pura."

Yeonseok memutar bola matanya jengah. "Okay, begini saja Sehun-ah, jika Luhan masih mencintaiku, apa kau mau mengembalikan Luhan kepadaku?" Luhan kembali terkejut lagi dan lagi mendengar apa yang Yeonseok katakan. "Jawab Sehun!" Tak ada yang berbicara, yang terdengar hanya suara isakan Hanna. Sehun pun hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berbicara lagi.

Dalam benaknya ia berpikir. Ia tak mungkin menyerahkan Luhan begitu saja.

Ia mencintai Luhan, suami cantiknya.

Yeonseok yang mencoba menenangkan Hanna didalam pelukannya perlahan melangkah mundur menatap Ji Won yang telah siap membawa perlengkapan milik Hanna.

Sebenarnya ia tak sampai hati melihat Luhan yang hanya bisa terisak menahan suaranya.

Hati orang tua mana yang tidak perih melihat buah hati yang diambil begitu saja dari pelukannya. Yeonseok sangat mengetahui itu, tapi semua yang ia lakukan ada maksud tersendiri. Tentu saja agar Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sang adik dan kembali kedalam pelukannya, dengan cara licik menggunakan anaknya sendiri.

Apakah Yeonseok menyayangi Hanna? Jawabannya tentu saja, ia sangat menyayangi Hanna, tetapi dengan mengambil Hanna..Yeonseok yakin, Luhan akan kembali kepelukannya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Kendaraan melaju dengan santai, Yeonseok berusaha fokus dan mencoba menutupi rasa gundahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung sebenarnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kedatangan Sehun dan memberitahu semuanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, oppa?" Tanya Ji Won, karena melihat Yeonseok yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja setelah kejadian tadi."

Ji Won menepuk pelan bokong Hanna dipelukannya yang tertidur karena lelah menangis. Ia menoleh pada Yeonseok yang menyetir tetapi sambil menggigit jemarinya yang bebas. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengiklaskan semua yang terjadi, oppa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuang perasaanku pada Luhan, Ji Won-ah? Kapanpun aku menatapnya, aku selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Luhan, walau untuk kebahagiaan adikku sendiri." Yeonseok tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Kau masih muda dan tampan. Pasti banyak pria cantik, atau suatu saat nanti akan ada wanita yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta.

"Tetap Tidak! Aku bisa jadi mayat hidup yang tak berguna tanpa Luhan..dan aku tidak mau hidup seperti itu. Yang aku mau hanya Luhan."

Ji Won menoleh pada Yeonseok yang pandangannya fokus pada jalan, rasanya ia ingin menangis. 'Apa kau tidak pernah sedikit saja memikirkan diriku, oppa?' Gumam Ji Won dalam hati. 'Aku mencintaimu oppa..dan perjalanan hatiku sudah terlalu jauh untukmu oppa'. Ji Won terisak dalam hatinya.

"Tapi..oppa, kau tahu..Luhan telah menikah dan..dan seharusnya kau bisa menyimpan perasaanmu dan seharusnya kau bisa memaafkan mereka agar bisa bahagia."

"Ji Won-ah, cinta itu bukan seperti sapu tangan yang dapat kau lipat dan kau simpan lalu akan kau lupakan secara perlahan ketika ada yang baru. Luhan adalah hidupku, dan tak akan terganti." Yeonseok hanya bisa menutup matanya tidak akan bisa menerima dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia harus segera mencari cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan, karena Hanna saja tidak cukup, ia ingin ke dua-nya.

TBC

Annyeong haaaaiii...

Hanya bisa bilang 'mianhae yeorobun' tugas rumah dan tugas dikantor terkadang membuatku sulit untuk mencuri waktu melanjutkan ff abal-abal eneeehh..tapi seperti janji-ku untuk para reader tercintrooong. Ff ini tetap aku lanjutkan walau harus menerjang badai dan terseok-seok ditanah yang gersang olehnya. #buaaahahaaaaiiiii-ancoooorrr-minaaahhh

Okeh..semoga kalian terus bersamaku juga Hunhan terutama, (Ahhh~ane cinta mereka berdua) 'coz ane akan terus melanjutkan epep ini en teruz bercita-cita membuat epep baru nyang laen. Semoga kita berjaya. Merdeka.

Thnks buat semua review, follow me sebagai penulis ga penting, jg nyang polow ni kisah nyang makin ga jelas ujungnya -ahaaaiii.

Oh iya, maaf lagi ane ga balas review, bukannya sombong tapi ane janji suatu hari nanti bakalan balas semua repiuw kalian yang aku cintai.

Once more~

Aku. Benar-benar. Cinta. Kalian.

Sekian. Terima kasih. Tunggu chappy selanjutnya.

I LOP YU..SARANGHAEEE..


	29. chapter 29

Love You Until The End

 **I'M** **NOT** **HIM**

 **HUNHAN**

i

i

i

 _ **Happy**_ _**Reading!**_

i

i

i

i

i

Luhan terlihat mondar mandir dan panik setelah Yeonseok membawa pergi sang buah hati. Pandangannya tak tentu arah. Berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya yang tak tahu pada bagian mana.

Tapi walau apapun tetap saja di mata Sehun, pria yang telah sah menjadi miliknya yang hampir tiga tahun ini telah menghianatinya.

"Luhan, sayang..hentikan. Kita bisa memikirkan secara baik-baik agar mereka kembali kerumah." Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil menarik jemari Luhan lalu mendudukkan menantunya pada sofa ruang tengah.

Sedang Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang ia yakini telah menyakiti hatinya juga pikirannya kacau dipenuhi oleh Hanna, anak kandung hyung-nya yang selama ini telah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Sehun~ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya menatap jengah suami cantiknya dan tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan di depan mata Sehun.

"S-Sehun~ maafkan aku. Ini..i—ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya—"

"Aku hanya tidak mencintaimu lagi Sehun! Apa sulitnya mengatakan itu? Apa begitu susahnya berkata jujur padaku? Eoh?" Potong Sehun namun masih dengan nada yang lembut penuh kekecewaan.

"Sehun, tidak seperti itu—"

"Kalian bicaralah, eomma akan keluar. Selesaikan dengan baik-baik Sehun-ah dan eomma tidak mau kalian bertengkar!" Seru Nyonya Oh lalu keluar dari kamar. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi suaminya setelahnya untuk membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kembali lagi pada Luhan yang Sehun yang masih saling diam.

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah tergoda dengan cinta lama. Padahal ia telah berjanji di depan pastur untuk setia selamanya bersama Sehun.

Luhan menutup kedua matanya berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk kembali meminta maaf tetapi saat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, Sehun lebih dulu bersuara.

"Kau mau kita berpisah?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada sedihnya.

Luhan membuka matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. "A-apa? Kau b-bilang apa?"

"Jika kau ingin kita berpisah.." Sehun menghirup udara lalu membuangnya. "Aku akan menceraikanmu, jika kau mau." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menangis. "Tidak Sehun-ah. Tidak!"

"Aku berpikir kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sahut Sehun sendu.

Luhan melangkah cepat lalu berlutut memohon pada Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada sisi lutut sebelah kanan milik suami tampannya dan terisak. "Tidak Sehun-ah. Aku masih mencintaimu." Luhan menangis memeluk lutut namja yang telah ia sakiti.

Sehun ingin menyentuh dan mengusap surai suami cantiknya. Tetapi kembali ia tarik jemarinya, hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sehun-ah~ aku masih sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku." Luhan terus saja terisak.

Sehun menengadah menatap langit-langit pada kamar lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin memaafkan Luhan, tapi hatinya sungguh sakit.

"Apa kalian pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dibelakangku?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mau membuka matanya sampai ia berharap tuli karena takut dengan apa jawaban Luhan, suami cantiknya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih diatas lutut Sehun. Pegangannya mengeras. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang kau katakan Sehun-ah. Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri."

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam hati Sehun tapi belum sepenuhnya menutupi rasa sakit hati untuk apa yang ia saksikan tadi. Apa lagi kini ia kehilangan Hanna, putrinya. Inti dari semua, ia belum bisa memaafkan Luhan.

Pikirannya kacau.

"Luhan. Mianhae~. Hatiku masih terlalu sakit dan sulit rasanya untuk memaafkanmu saat ini." Ujar Sehun lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan untuk ikut beranjak dan Sehun memeluknya erat.

Kini Luhan benar-benar takut kehilangan Sehun dan ia memeluk tubuh suaminya erat. "Tidak! Tidak Sehun-ah! Aku mohon jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Pekik Luhan ketakutan dan tak ingin melepaskan tubuh suami tampannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun.

"Luhan~"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Mata Sehun terlihat sendu, ia masih kecewa. "Dengar sayang, aku tau..sangat tau kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi~" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan melepaskan pelukannya agar Luhan menatapnya. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya pada dadanya. "Disini..disini terlalu sakit Luhan-ah."

Luhan makin terisak. "Sehun~ aku mohon~"

"Aku akan menghubungimu..tapi aku minta padamu, biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Lalu Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Ia melangkah keluar kamar sekalian pamit dengan sang ibu.

Brak!

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh lunglai. Isakannya makin keras. Merutuki kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

Plak!

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Luhan menampar pipinya sendiri menghukum dirinya yang tidak setia.

Berharap waktu terulang kembali, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Luhan terus saja terisak tanpa henti dan memanggil nama Sehun di tiap isakannya.

i

i

I'M NOT HIM

i

i

2 minggu kemudian~~

Ting-tong~

Bunyi bel terdengar berkali-kali pada apartmen yang kembali Yeonseok tempati. Ji Won yang sedang menemani Hanna bermain segera beranjak dan melihat pada layar intercome. Ia melihat namja cantik yang melambai ceria pada camera kecil yang ada pada sisi kanan pintu apartment.

Ji Won tersenyum sumringah lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol 'open' agar si tamu masuk ke rumah.

"Baekhyun-ah~" pekik Ji Won kesenangan lalu memeluk tubuh si namja cantik.

"Noona~" Baekhyun ikut memekik lalu membalas pelukan sambil menari-nari.

"Ahhh~ padahal kita bertemu setiap hari, tapi kenapa saat bertemu seperti ini seakan kita tidak berjumpa berminggu-minggu." Ji Won mencubit pelan kedua pipi Baekhyun, gemas.

"Yak! Noona~ sakiiit~" rengek Baekhyun lalu Ji Won terkikik lucu melihat namja ber-eyelinear yang terlihat imut saat cemberut.

"Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ketika Yeonseok oppa ke kantor baru kita bisa bertemu. Dan kau membawa Hanna ke kamarmu setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa keluar sembarangan." Rajuk Ji Won.

"Tapi aku juga akan membawamu ke apartemen-ku noona."

Ji Won setengah terkejut dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Wae?"

"Lu ge, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ji Won menghembuskan nafasnya lalu wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Pasti Lulu ingin mengetahui kabar Sehun, iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seminggu yang lalu saat Sehun datang ingin menjenguk Hanna, kau tau? Oppa mengusirnya. Ia datang setiap hari dan aku kasihan melihatnya. Hanna saat itu sedang tidur atau terkadang oppa tidak membuka pintu sama sekali. Dia sampai mengganti pass number apartment."

"Ya ampun, separah itu?"

"Ne. Setelah hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun lagi."

Keduanya terlihat lesu dan terdiam sampai—

"Thamcooon!"

Keduanya tersentak saat Hanna berteriak memanggil Baekhyun.

"Omo..omo.. Hanna-yaaa~"

"Thamchon neo watheo..yeeeay~" sikecil yang cantik dengan gaun princess rapunzel berwarna purple sedikit pink itu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Chan-ie thamchon, eodi?"

Baekhyun menggendong Hanna lalu mengecup sayang kedua pipi gempilnya yang putih kemerahan. "Chan-ie samchon lagi dikantor."

"Baba, eoditheo?" Tanya Hanna lagi sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Baba, ada. Ayo kita ketemu baba." Ujar Baekhyun diikuti Ji Won yang menutup pintu apartment Yeonseok. Mereka bertiga pun melangkah masuk pada apartmen sebelah namun.

"Baek-ie~"

Langkah mereka terhenti karena suara yang lembut memanggil Baekhyun. Ia pun menoleh dan menghembus nafasnya lega.

"Kyung-ie! Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil."

"Mwo?! Tidak boleh?"

"Ayo ikut, ada Lu ge."

"Aku tau, tadi Lulu hyung menghubungiku."

Ji Won terkekeh dan mengambil si kecil Taeoh dari Kyungsoo. "Kajjaaa~" pekiknya, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa sembari mengikutinya.

Sedang Luhan yang menunggu didalam apartment milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Ji Won juga si kecil Hanna.

'Klik'

Mata rusanya menoleh dengan cepat kearah pintu yang terbuka. Tersenyum menatap sang adik dan si mungil Hanna yang diikuti oleh Ji Won yang menggendong Taeoh. Yang paling belakang tentu saja namja yang melahirkan si kecil yang tampan, Kyungsoo.

Luhan terlihat cemberut, "kalian sangat lama!" Cibirnya, membuat yang lain tertawa dan Ji Won yang gemas melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya.

"Babaa~" pekik Hanna lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menengadahkan tangannya pada namja yang telah melahirkannya.

"Oh~ my princess..bogosiphoyeo~" ujar Luhan sambil memeluk putri kandungnya lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa ruang keluarga dalam apartment yang sudah menjadi milik sang adik juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini nae sarang~?" Tanya Luhan dan sikecil terlihat seperti berpikir keras dengan telunjuk mungilnya di pelipis sebelah kanan. Sungguh kelakuannya sangat lucu sampai semua yang melihat tertawa. Lalu diikuti si kecil Taeoh yang ikut tertawa karena mendengar semua tertawa.

Luhan mencium pipi Hanna, ia gemas dengan kelakuan lucu putrinya.

"Hali ini appa memathak nathi goleng kimci, mathita. Cuaa~" (Joha : suka) pekik Hanna sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Tatapan Luhan mengarah pada Ji Won. "Semenjak oppa tau dari appa kalau Sehun sering membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk Hanna, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengambil hati Hanna." Ujar Ji Won.

"Bukankah Yeonseok hyung sudah mendapatkan semuanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Belum."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?"

"Kau. Tentu saja kau, adikku sayang." Ujar Ji Won sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

"Tapi aku milik Sehun sekarang."

"Dia masih tetap menginginkan kalian bercerai, aku mohon jangan bilang-bilang apa yang telah aku katakan. Aku takut oppa marah." Ujar Ji Won sendu lalu mengecup lembut pipi Taeoh dalam pangkuannya. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggung tangan Ji Won.

"Kami tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya, noona. Kau bisa percayakan semua pada kami." Ujar Kyungsoo menguatkan diikuti Baekhyun yang mengangguk mantap.

"Apa lagi cerita tentang oppa berbohong untuk masalah kesehatannya, aku meminta kalian harus membawanya sampai mati. Jangan sampai ketahuan, aku mohon." Pinta Ji Won dengan nada kuatir.

"Untuk masalah itu aku kan sudah berkali-kali bilang sama noona, jangan kuatir. Untung saja aku kenal dengan suaminya Kris ge, jadi aku bisa meminta salinan laporan kesehatan Yeonseok hyung yang asli. Walau awalnya sangat sulit." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan Ji Won.

Luhan menatap Ji Won yang terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku noona." Ujarnya parau.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, hm~?"

Luhan menghembus nafasnya lelah. "Untuk semua yang terjadi. Ini semua karena aku yang tidak bersabar dan dengan mudahnya berpaling."

"Ya Tuhan, hyung~ hentikan!" Pekik Kyungsoo. "Cintamu itu tulus dan pernikahan kalian juga semua yang terjadi adalah takdir. Begitu juga dengan Yeonseok hyung yang tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, itu semua sudah takdir." Lanjutnya mengingatkan Luhan.

"Tetap saja aku melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Luhan sendu.

"Seharusnya siidiot itu harus diingatkan kembali bagaimana dia menjadi seorang penghianat cinta." Degus Kyungsoo kesal, membuat Baekhyun terkikik lucu.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak! Tapi aku jadi ingat bagaimana waktu aku mendukung suami tercintamu agar menikah dengan Lu-ge." Seketika Baekhyun tertawa ngakak dan Kyungsoo menepak dahinya tak habis pikir lalu semua ikut tertawa sampai—

Drrrt... Drrrtt...

Luhan terdiam, ia merasakan getaran ponsel miliknya disaku celana. Ia merogoh ponsel miliknya dan terlihat ragu untuk menerima panggilan si penelepon. Sampai semua terdiam dan Ji Won yang memulai bertanya.

"Siapa Lu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Yeonseok hyung~ bagaimana ini?" Jawab Luhan, lalu bertanya kebingungan.

"Coba diangkat saja, hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun perlahan menekan tombol virtual hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu meletakkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung."

(Hahh~ aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi aku merindukanmu.)

"N-ne?"

( Jangan menolakku lagi, aku ingin bertemu. Aku mohon Luhan.")

"T-tapi hyung, aku—"

( Demi Hanna, anak kita. Aku mohon, Luhan.) Potong Yeonseok memohon.

Luhan terdiam, tapi Yeonseok bilang ini demi Hanna. Ia pun meng'iya'kan permintaan Yeonseok. "Ne~" ujar Luhan akhirnya.

( Terima kasih Luhan. Aku tunggu sore ini jam empat, di cafe biasa.)

Terdengar sumringah dari suara Yeonseok dan Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Lagi pula mereka memang harus bertemu untuk membicarakan semua. Luhan tidak bisa lari lagi, ia harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yeonseok.

"Apa yang oppa katakan?" Tanya Ji Won.

"Hyung memintaku untuk bertemu di tempat biasa, tapi aku takut." Ujar Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menunduk.

"Aku temani?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan, Yeonseok hyung pasti tidak suka. Cepat atau lambat, kami memang harus bicara." Ucapnya, sambil meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani bertemu Yeonseok.

"Kami yakin kau kuat hyung. Jika kau masih mencintai Sehun, kau harus mempertahankan pernikahanmu." Kata Kyungsoo tenang sambil membelai surai Luhan.

"Kau benar, aku harus menghadapinya." Kata Luhan dan mereka memberi support padanya agar lebih kuat menghadapi masalah apapun, termasuk memberi dorongan agar Luhan terus mempertahankan pernikahannya. ~

I

I

I

Suara musik yang nyaring terdengar dari jukebox dan sebenarnya itu sangatlah mengganggu bagi beberapa pengunjung, tapi sisanya tidak terlalu perduli karena mereka menginginkannya.

Bar yang di sertai restoran itu malam ini sangatlah ramai. Terlihat beberapa pasangan yang berdansa atau yang asik merapatkan diri pada partner masing-masing sambil mengikuti alunan musik disertai asap rokok yang terlihat tebal disetiap ruangan.

"Kau datang lagi~" suara itu terdengar lembut walau si pemilik sedikit berteriak karena suara musik yang terdengar terlalu keras.

Obsidian nan tajam sedikit sayu namun terlihat sekelam malam itu menengadah kekiri wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan diatas meja bar, menatap bingung kearah seseorang di sebelahnya.

Lalu ia melihat ke sisi yang lain, mungkin saja pria di sampingnya ini berbicara dengan orang lain lalu ia sadar bahwa pria yang terlihat kecil di sebelahnya menatap lekat pada matanya membuat ia berusaha memperbaiki cara duduknya. "Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya-nya ikut berteriak .

"Ne." Jawab orang itu kembali memekik. "Aku sudah melihatmu sendirian hampir dua minggu selalu disini. Aku Minki. Choi Minki."

"Aku.." Awalnya ia ragu lalu.. "Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ujarnya.

Namja bernama Minki itu pun tersenyum manis. Sehun tertegun dan menatapnya lama sampai membuat namja mungil di depannya terlihat malu-malu karena dipandang seperti itu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sehun tersadar dan kembali menenggak minumannya, tak menoleh lagi.

"Boleh aku temani~?" Ujarnya ditelinga Sehun sampai ia menoleh dan agak membuat jarak.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh!?" Pekik Sehun menjawab.

"Wae~?" Tanya Minki cemberut dan terlihat sangat lucu tetapi Sehun kesal melihatnya seperti itu entah kenapa.

"Karena kau mirip dengan orang yang membuat aku kesal." Seru Sehun lalu berteriak memanggil bartender yang sedang menuangkan vodka untuk pelanggan yang lain. Ia ingin minum lagi.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau bilang wajahku ini pasaran!" Seru Minki sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum dan pria mungil itu terpana. "Pergilah, aku sudah menikah." Ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kanan miliknya pada Minki.

Sehun melihat jelas guratan kekecewaan dari pria mungil disampingnya ini. Akan tetapi wajah itu tiba-tiba kembali tersenyum.

"Aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu, Sehun-ssi." Ucapnya tenang.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak butuh teman." Tegasnya.

"Jinchayo? Padahal aku pendengar yang baik!" Serunya lagi membuat Sehun kesal karena si pria kecil di samping kirinya ini belum juga menyerah seperti pria cantik atau wanita lainnya yang beberapa hari lalu mencoba mendekatinya.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu?!"

"Entahlah tuan Sehun, kau bisa ceritakan apapun tentangmu juga masalahmu. Ingat?! Aku pendengar yang baik."

Sehun tersenyum berdecih sambil menuangkan minumannya sendiri dari botol vodka yang ia pesan. "Apapun masalahku, bukan urusanmu young man! Enyahlah!" Pekiknya kesal lalu Sehun menggenggam botol vodka, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan mencari ruangan sudut yang kosong tak ingin di ganggu.

"Ya! Tunggu aku~" pekik Minki masih terus mengejar Sehun, masih tak mau menyerah.

Sehun menghentakkan pantatnya di sofa sambil meminum vodka miliknya lagi langsung dari mulut botol. "Haahh~" membuang nafasnya kesal ketika masih melihat wajah namja yang bernama Minki itu duduk di sofa yang sama, di sebelahnya.

"Dengar Mimin—"

"Namaku Minki." Potongnya.

"Yeah apapun itu, tolong..pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin menemanimu dan mendengar kenapa sampai kau banyak minum padahal ini jelas-jelas masih sore, bung." Masih tetap kekeuh tak menyerah.

"Dengar Kimkim-ssi."

"Min..ki!"

"Whatever!" Sahut Sehun kesal. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ada masalah apapun, aku hanya ingin minum dengan tenang." Lanjutnya mengusir namja mungil di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah, Sehun-ssi. Setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu minum, hm?" Minki masih saja ingin dekat dengan Sehun.

"Hahh~ terserah kau saja." Sehun menyerah, Minki bersorak bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Kau bilang sudah menikah." Sehun mengangguk. "Mana istrimu?" Tanyanya dan Sehun menatapnya malas.

"Tentu saja dia dirumah, dimana lagi. Dan aku menikah dengan seorang namja, bukan wanita."

Mendengar itu mata sipit Minki berbinar senang. Yang ia dekati adalah seorang gay. "Pasti dia sangat cantik, atau tampan?"

"Tidak, Luhan-ku tidak tampan, dia saaangat cantik." Sehun tersenyum tulus saat menyebut nama suami cantiknya, tapi seketika senyuman itu sirna dan ia menenggak dengan kesal minumannya.

Minki terus saja menatap Sehun. Ia suka melihat semua ekspresi wajah yang di perlihatkan Sehun walau bukan untuknya. Tetapi ia menyadari satu hal.

'Sehun ada masalah dengan suaminya.'

Tentu saja itu membuat Minki senang karena bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sehun walau itu bukan dari mulut Sehun sendiri.

"Aku tebak, kau sedang kesal padanya. Iya kan?" Ujar Minki, dan ia melihat jelas bagaimana suasana hati Sehun dari wajahnya yang seketika terlihat sedih.

"Aku rasa~ pasangan manapun dalam berumah tangga tidak ada yang mulus. Tetapi kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun lalu wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat Minki makin menyukai Sehun dan menyimpan gambar wajah tampan itu tepat di hatinya.

"Kau benar. Tidak semuanya kehidupan dalam rumah tangga itu mulus. Banyak juga dari mereka yang tetap hidup bersama. Tapi tak kalah banyak juga mereka memilih berpisah dari pasangan mereka." Katanya panjang dan hal itu membuat Sehun menoleh menatapnya tajam tak suka.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikan suamiku. Tidak!" Seru Sehun.

"Hey tenanglah, yang aku katakan itu realita kehidupan dan belum tentu itu terjadi padamu, teman baruku." Minki tersenyum dan didalam hatinya berharap apa yang ia katakan itu akan terjadi pada Sehun. Maksudnya, berpisah dengan suami Sehun entah siapapun dia.

Sehun menghabiskan minumannya lalu mengeluarkan dompet miliknya sambil berteriak memanggil pelayan dan meminta nota atas namanya. "Cukup sampai disini saja Miki-ssi."

"Minki~" ujarnya lagi mendayu ditelinga Sehun dan lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menatap Minki sambil memberi jarak terlihat tak suka. "Kau harus ingat namaku. Minki! Gampang diingat."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan ia memberi black card miliknya pada si pelayan dan menunggu kartunya di kembalikan. Minki makin berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun bukan orang sembarangan pastinya, Sehun orang berada.

"Akan aku ingat jika aku tidak lupa. Selamat sore mm.. Min.. Ki.. Ya selamat sore." Ujar Sehun terbata saat menyebut nama Minki karena ia tak perlu mengingat nama namja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau mau pulang? Cepat sekali?" Tanya Minki saat Sehun menerima kembali kartunya lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Ia mengangguk. "Ne!"

"Mau ku antar? Aku lihat kau kemari tidak menggunakan kendaraan."

"Aku bisa naik taxi." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ayolah teman, kau akan kuantar kemanapun kau mau." Minki terus mengikuti lorong jalan keluar yang di lalui Sehun.

"Ada banyak taxi." Sehun masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya. Lalu ia membuka pintu besar pada tempat tadi dan keluar ke jalan besar. Mencoba menghirup udara sore yang sebenarnya tidak begitu sehat.

"Tapi kita baru saja saling mengenal, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengantarmu? Kau takut padaku ya~?" Terdengar nada menggoda dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya malas menjawab.

Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sehun hanya mengambil rokok dan lighter dalam saku celananya, menghidupkannya lalu menghirup dalam-dalam sejenak sampai membuangnya pelan dari hidungnya dan asap rokok itu mengenai wajah mungil Minki.

"Dengar sekali lagi Min— arghh..apalah namamu itu. Tolong jangan dekati aku dan kita tidak bisa berteman."

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi temanmu dan membantumu, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tersenyum jengah dan matanya nyalang karena kesal. Ia menyesap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya kasar dari mulutnya lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Minki. "KAU MENJAUH DARI KU SEKA—"

Teriakan Sehun terhenti seketika saat sebuah mobil dengan kaca yang terbuka lewat di depannya.

Sehun membuang rokoknya yang masih panjang. Menatap cepat pada Minki.

"Apa kau bilang ingin membantuku?" Tanya Sehun dan Minki mengangguk cepat.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu." Sehun membuka telapak tangannya dan Minki merogoh sakunya langsung memberi kunci kendaraannya pada Sehun. "Mana mobilmu?" Lanjut Sehun lagi bertanya dan dengan cepat Minki menarik lengan Sehun kearah mobil sportnya yang ia parkir di dekat bar.

"Ini mobilku!" Serunya.

Sehun dengan cepat memasuki mobil tersebut dan Minki gelagapan lalu secepat mungkin ia memutar langkah dan ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri pada bagian depan kursi penumpang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minki agak kuatir.

"Diamlah atau kau tunggu diluar, nanti akan aku kembalikan mobilmu di sini." Tegas Sehun sambil menstarter mobil sambil menunggu Minki keluar.

Stret!

Tetapi itu tidak terjadi, karena Minki menarik seatbelt dan membuat garis 'dia akan diam' pada bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu, Sehun melajukan mobil milik Minki membelah jalan dengan tergesa-gesa. ~

I

I

I

"Hyung.."

Yeonseok menoleh kekanan menatap Luhan. "Ne?"

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?"

"Hanya suka." Yeonseok tersenyum tampan lalu pandangannya kembali kearah jalan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke cafe yang dulu biasa kita datangi saat kita akan menikah." Ujarnya santai dan Luhan mengerti saat mobil mereka memasuki area pyeongchang-dong.

Dulu mereka sering ke area ini sambil melihat perumahan kosong pada komplek perumahan disini. Suasana rumah yang terletak dekat di lereng gunung yang terlihat megah dan indah.

Luhan suka disini, udaranya sangat segar. Berbeda dengan mansion Oh yang terletak di distrik gangnam.

Luhan serasa bernostalgia saat melewati kampusnya, Sangmyong University.

Dan wajahnya kembali sendu saat melewati hotel Olympia, tempat biasa ia dan Sehun datangi setelah kejadian Yeonseok yang tiba-tiba pulang dan terlihat masih hidup juga sehat.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Yeonseok saat memasuki area parkir cafe yang mereka datangi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya ingat yang dulu-dulu." Sahutnya lalu tersenyum santai.

Yeonseok keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan. "Ayo! Kita habiskan coklat panas kesukaanmu." Yeonseok mengulur tangannya dan Luhan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Yeonseok ingin mengajak Luhan kembali ketempat dimana mereka banyak membuat kenangan saat yang lalu. Ia ingin membuat Luhan kembali bernostalgia dan tentu saja ingin membuat Luhan kembali ke pelukannya.~

I

I

"Whoaa.." Mulut Minki tak henti-hentinya terbuka menganga akibat dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau tadi berjanji untuk diam, aku ingatkan kembali."

Minki menoleh ke kiri menatap Sehun. "Maaf, Sehun-ssi, tapi ini reflek dan baru kali ini aku pergi ketempat ini. Keren!"

Mobil Sehun bawa ke area parkir dan dengan cepat mematikan mesin lalu Sehun menyentuh kepala mungil Minki agar ikut menunduk.

"Diam!" Bisik Sehun.

Minki mengangguk pelan, wajahnya seketika memerah karena wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai Minki dapat mencium bau alkohol ketika Sehun bernafas.

"Kau bersembunyi dari siapa?" Bisik Minki, tetapi Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya sedikit menengadah tanpa suara lalu ia terdengar mengumpat.

"Sialan kalian berdua." Umpat Sehun kesal yang ternyata melihat Yeonseok menggenggam jemari suami cantiknya.

Kini dengan cepat ia memberi kunci mobil pada pemiliknya lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah pelan tapi pasti agar Yeonseok dan Luhan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Ketika Sehun akan memasuki cafe—

"Hei, kau seperti stalker, Sehun-ssi." Bisik Minki di telinga Sehun dan suara itu membuat namja albino itu menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa jika pria mungil yang ia pinjam mobilnya juga ikut serta.

"Hhss..kenapa kau ikut?" Desis Sehun hampir tak terdengar.

Minki nyengir tanpa suara. "Aku kan sudah bilang, akan membantumu Sehun-ssi." Bisiknya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang!" Perintah Sehun mengusir Minki.

'Enak saja' pikir Minki dalam hati. "Andwae! Aku akan menemanimu." Tegasnya lalu tersenyum manis.

Sehun terdiam menatap wajah Minki dan membuang nafasnya lewat hidung. "Terserah kau saja." Sahut Sehun lalu duduk pada sudut ruangan cafe dan menutupi dirinya dengan koran sambil melihat kearah Yeonseok dan Luhan.

Minki penasaran, Sehun bersembunyi dari siapa? Mata cantiknya nyalang. Di cafe ini tidak begitu ramai. Ada sekitar tujuh pasangan di dalam cafe termasuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Tetapi matanya memicing melihat pasangan yang duduk di cafe yang berselang tiga meja darinya dan Sehun.

"Hei Sehun-ssi, aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi dia terlihat lebih dewasa." Bisik Minki dan Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap namja disebelahnya jengah.

"Namja di depannya cantik sekali." Bisiknya lagi.

"Diamlah!" Bisik Sehun sedikit keras sambil terus mengintip apa yang terjadi.~

-i-

"Aku sudah memesan coklat kesukaanmu, mm..kau masih suka salisbury?" Tanya Yeonseok santai.

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk. "Hyung masih ingat makanan favorit-ku." Jawab Luhan seadanya menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Tentu saja." Yeonseok mengusak surai Luhan. "Aku juga masih ingat semua yang kau sukai dan apa yang sering kita makan dulu." Lanjutnya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan makin gugup karena perlakuannya.

"J..jangan hyung~" ujar Luhan sambil menurunkan jemari Yeonseok. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah menikah- hyung~"

Yeonseok menghela nafas dan membuangnya dari hidung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyembunyikan rasa jengah. Dalam hati Yeonseok terkekeh, entah kenapa ia meyakini bahwa Luhan akan bercerai dari Sehun nantinya dan kekhawatiran yang Luhan perlihatkan itu tak ada gunanya.

Ia hanya memberikan setitik kisah masalalu, dan BAM! Luhan kembali kepelukannya.

Yeonseok tersenyum penuh keyakinan dalam hatinya.

"Oke, kau sudah menikah.. Tapi dimana suamimu? Bahkan dia tidak perduli bagaimana kabarmu. Apa aku berkata benar?"

Luhan hanya bisa diam, wajah sendu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan tak terelakkan. Yeonseok tersenyum miring merasa menang.

"Setidaknya aku berusaha menutup mata dari semua pandangan dan menunggunya pulang kembali." Ujar Luhan dengan matanya berkaca-kaca, ia merindukan suaminya. Sehun suaminya.

Melihat Luhan seperti itu, Yeonseok menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan yang mencoba mengusap air matanya. Ia merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Yeonseok dengan lembut menyentuh dagu lancip Luhan.

Ia menikmati betapa cantiknya mata Luhan yang akan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Yeonseok mengusap pelan air mata Luhan yang telah mengalir di pipi.

"Tak apa-apa hyung. Semua perkataanmu benar adanya. Tapi aku memang ingin menunggunya memberi keputusan bagaimana nantinya rumah tangga kami." Ujar Luhan juga ikut menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Apa tak ada lagi cinta untukku disini?" Yeonseok menunjuk pada dada Luhan berharap.

"Aku minta maaf hyung.. Aku—"

"Oh! Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku? Menjalin kasih sayang yang tertunda?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang Luhan kenal menyela kalimatnya. Luhan mendongkak cepat melihat orang tersebut. Matanya membola hampir seperti mata Kyungsoo saat melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Se-Sehun.."

"Ya, aku. Wae? Terkejut huh?" Ujarnya remeh.

"Se-Sehun..i-ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang—"

"Berkencan tentu saja, apa lagi?!" Potong Yeonseok santai.

Sehun menatap tajam hyung-nya tak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. "Kau berkencan dengan orang yang sudah menikah. Aku ingatkan jika kau lupa, hyung!"

Yeonseok beranjak dari kursinya kesal. "Kau mengambilnya dariku Sehun! Aku ingatkan jika kau lupa!"

"Diam! Ka—"

Luhan memeluk Sehun menghentikannya. "Sudah Sehun, cukup! Malu dilihat orang." Luhan pun menoleh pada Yeonseok setelahnya. "Dan, hyung. Kita tidak berkencan, aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak terjadi."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan paksa. "Kau malu? Jika kau tau malu kenapa kau bersamanya?" Pekik Sehun tak perduli membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi ini bukan kencan dan hyung hanya ingin bertemu untuk membicarakan permasalahan yang terjadi." Ujar Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun agar ia percaya dan Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun seakan menelisik kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah Luhan. Aku sudah bilang tadi, Sehun tidak perduli lagi padamu. Lagi pula sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan penggantimu." Yeonseok tersenyum remeh sambil menatap pria manis yang ada di belakang Sehun.

Luhan tertegun, lalu ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Pandangannya semakin jelas dan seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tatapannya terlihat sendu, dalam hati ia menyerukan kalimat 'tega sekali kau Oh Sehun.' Sambil terus menatap pria mungil yang melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Sehun menutup matanya, lupa akan satu hal. Ia baru sadar jika ia pergi bersama orang yang baru ia kenal. Lalu ia memegang kedua pundak Luhan berusaha menjelaskan.

Tetapi Luhan lebih dulu bersuara.

"Kenapa begini Hun? Tega sekali kau Oh Sehun? Jadi ini alasanmu yang tidak menghubungi beberapa minggu ini? Ini kah alasanmu yang ingin menyendiri?" Pekik Luhan kini tak perduli jika suara lembutnya terdengar kasar dan dilihat semua pengunjung cafe.

Sehun berdecih, membuang pandangannya kearah lain sebentar lalu kembali menatap suami cantiknya Luhan dengan tatapan yang terluka. "Seharusnya kau sadar, siapa yang keterlaluan disini. Aku korbannya Oh Luhan! Dia bukan siapa-siapa!" Sehun menunjuk kearah Minki.

Luhan terdiam, mata cantiknya berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ia tau telah melakukan kesalahan dan Luhan sudah meminta maaf dan kata-kata Sehun sangat menyakitkan.

Luhan akhirnya mendorong tubuh Sehun membuat pria albino itu sedikit terhuyung dan melewatinya. Sehun tak sengaja melihat air mata Luhan yang mengalir dipipi.

Kini Sehun yang tertegun melihat Luhan yang berlari menjauhinya. "Arrghh!" Pekik Sehun mengusak rambutnya kesal lalu melangkah cepat sambil sedikit berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah keluar dari cafe.

Sehun menoleh kekanan Luhan tidak ada, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kekiri dan ia melihat punggung Luhan yang berlari menjauh.

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan secepatnya. Menyalip dengan gesit para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

Saat mendekati Luhan, dengan cepat ia mencekal lengan Luhan dan menariknya lalu menangkap pinggang mungil Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas sekejap menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Tatapan Sehun mengarah pada wajah Luhan yang berurai air mata. Luhan berusaha berontak agar terlepas dari pelukan Sehun, suami tampannya. Namun Sehun memeluknya lebih erat.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun. "Lep..lepaskan aku, Sehun!" Pekik Luhan lalu menghempas tangan Sehun yang menahan tangannya.

Sehun tak menyerah dan ia kembali mencengkeram lengan Luhan sampai ia meringis.

"Lep-pas Oh Sehun. S-sakit!" Pekiknya tetapi Sehun tak perduli dengan Luhan yang terus saja memberontak. Tangannya yang lain melambai menghentikan taxi lalu ia membuka pintu kendaraan tersebut dan mendorong Luhan kedalamnya membuat ia terdiam karena Sehun memasukkannya kedalam taxi, berikut Sehun juga masuk kedalam taxi.

"Ahjussi, hotel Olympia." Pekik Sehun, Luhan terlihat ketakutan disebelahnya. Dalam taxi saat menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju, Luhan hanya terdiam menatap kaca disisi kanannya tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia ketakutan karena belum pernah di perlakukan sekasar tadi.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa kata. Luhan melihat jelas Sehun yang mimik wajahnya masih terlihat emosi.

Taxi melewati pintu utama dan berhenti pada tempat menurunkan penumpang.

"Ayo turun!" Pekik Sehun menarik kasar lengan Luhan yang sungguh itu sangat sakit. Luhan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun tetapi cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya sangat erat dan Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya.

"Selamat sore Tuan Oh Luhan dan Tuan Oh Sehun, silahkan." Ujar pelayan yang berdiri pada pintu otomatis hotel.

"Sore!" Tegas Sehun sambil mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh resepsionis, singkat dan terus menarik Luhan sampai masuk ke dalam lift lalu dengan cepat menekan angka empat pada tombol lift.

Saat lift berhenti di lantai empat, pintu terbuka dan Sehun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan keras.

"Se-Sehun..sakit..hkss.." Kini Luhan terisak dan Sehun tak perduli. Memasukkan pinggiran kartu dan menggeseknya cepat sampai pintu kamar terbuka.

Sehun mendorong Luhan masuk dan tubuhnya hampir terjungkal, untungnya Luhan menahan tubuhnya dengan meja rias.

Ia berbalik, ketakutan melihat mata tajam milik suaminya.

Sehun membuka satu persatu pakaian yang ia pakai. Menghempas cepat jaket kulitnya tanpa melepaskan padangannya pada Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat bengis penuh amarah, walau sebenarnya pandanga itu seakan hanya ingin menelanjangi Luhan dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sehun benar-benar terlihat berbahaya dan sangat mengerikan. Tuhan~ tolong Luhan.

Pria albino dihadapannya kini dengan cepat membuka t-shirt yang ia pakai dengan cepat dan Luhan berusaha bersikap waspada.

"S-Sehun.. A-aku mohon m-maafkan aku, ki-kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Luhan mengiba dan ia bersumpah demi mama yang melahirkannya, ia melihat seringaian pada wajah Sehun tetapi terlihat memperoloknya.

"Kau takut? Aku suamimu Luhan!"

Luhan berusaha menjauh, tapi ia terpojok. Tak ada ruangan yang lain selain kamar mandi dan untuk bersembunyi disana adalah opsi yang tidak masuk akal.

"Se-Sehun aku tidak akan la-lari.. Kita bi—YA!"

Sehun menarik pergelangan Luhan dan mendorong sampai punggungnya menyentuh permukaan ranjang.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang berusaha mencoba turun dari tempat tidur tapi gerakan Sehun lebih cepat dari suami cantiknya.

Tak banyak bicara, Sehun makin terlihat emosi dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke arah meja bulat pada sudut kamar hotel, menekan tubuh mungilnya dan diikuti jemari Sehun yang berusaha membuka kancing pada celananya.

"Se-Sehun.. Kau membuatku t-takut..hkss.." Luhan terisak saat berusaha menahan celananya yang seperti ingin dirobek oleh suaminya.

Luhan mencoba menahan pergerakan tangan suami tampannya, tapi Sehun memekik "DIAM!"

Membuat Luhan menjadi ketakutan dan pasrah saat Sehun menarik celana juga celana dalamnya memperlihatkan mulusnya bokong suami cantiknya.

Sehun sampai menelan kering ludahnya.

Ia merindukan Luhan-nya. Sangat merindukan suaminya.

"Sehun, aku mohon -hksss.." Luhan terisak mengiba saat Sehun masih menghimpitnya sambil membuka kancing celana jeans miliknya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau lagi aku sentuh? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Ahh~ aku tau, hyung sudah menyentuhmu? Begitu, eoh!? " Pekik Sehun, emosi.

"Kau kejam! -hkss.. Kau menyakitiku Sehun!-hkss.." Luhan terisak makin pilu dan pasrah dengan perlakuan kasar Sehun, suaminya.

Luhan tak tahan lagi, air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sehun-ah~" tangisan Luhan tak terelakan. Rasa sedihnya makin menggerogoti hatinya karena di perlakukan Sehun seperti seorang jalang dan membentaknya sesuka hati. Tapi ada bagian dari sisi hatinya yang lain, masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Luhan masih menangis dan Sehun mendengar isakan itu membuat ia tersadar dan menutup matanya. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh.

Punggungnya terbentur pada dinding, pelan ia merunduk meringkuk di lantai sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya sebentar. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang lemas masih diatas meja.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ya Tuhan' pikir Sehun dalam hati.

Ia segera bangun dan menutupi kancing celananya dan menarik resleting dengan cepat.

Pelan ia menarik keatas memperbaiki baik trunks juga celana jeans milik Luhan yang telah ia buka kasar tadi. "Luhan~ m-maafkan aku.." Ujar Sehun, ia menyesal.

Luhan masih terisak. Masih dengan tatapan menyesalnya dengan lembut Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mungil itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud membentakmu dan berbuat kasar tadi. Aku mohon maafkan aku sayang."

Tangisan Luhan semakin kencang dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan penuh kasih sayang. "Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Lirihnya sambil mengecup sayang puncak surai suami cantiknya.

"Kau membuatku takut Sehun-ah~" lirih Luhan dalam tangisannya.

Sehun makin memeluk suami cantiknya sangat erat dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku sayang..maafkan aku.."

Luhan mencoba menatap Sehun dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat terluka. "Aku tau aku telah melakukan kesalahan, tetapi aku bertemu dengan Yeonseok hyung bukan untuk kembali padanya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dan aku pikir, aku harus bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semua." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku harap kau mengerti dan memaafkan kelakuan picikku tadi. Sumpah aku merasa hancur melihat kalian berdua." Sehun kembali menarik nafasnya.

"Awalnya aku pasrah jika kau kembali pada Yeonseok hyung, tapi entah kenapa makin hari rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Puncaknya saat aku melihat kalian bersama."

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Bai Xian, Kyungsoo dan Ji Won noona. Oh~dan siapa tadi yang bersamamu? Apa benar dia akan kau jadikan penggantiku?" Luhan cemberut dan Sehun terkekeh geli sekaligus gemas melihat Luhan yang kini terlihat manja dan kekanakan.

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, sayang. Aku bertemu dengannya di bar dan dia hanya ingin berteman. Aku meminjam mobilnya saat akan mengejar kalian." Tatapan Sehun terlihat memuja.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada suami tampannya lalu Luhan menengadah dan tatapan mereka terlihat sama-sama dalam.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati dan Luhan kembali menunduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun, dulu- sekarang- dan selamanya." Ujar Luhan lembut dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami. Mendengar itu Sehun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah mungil Luhan dan menatapnya penuh cinta juga bahagia.

Dengan perlahan wajah berkulit pucat itu mendekat pada wajah Luhan. Seakan mengerti Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir Sehun sudah menyapu lembut bibir Luhan. Rasa hangat yang membuncah kembali merayapi hati Luhan yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat membeku.

Luhan merindukan semua yang ada pada suaminya. Sentuhannya, belaiannya, juga kasih sayangnya, dan ketika nama cinta berada dikepalanya membuat Luhan dialiri rasa hangat yang membuncah.

Sehun menyesap dan memangut bibir suami cantiknya dengan penuh khidmat. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di dunia ini kecuali menikmati apa yang telah Tuhan berikan untuknya. Suami yang cantik. Luhan.

Dan ia menjelajah lebih dalam saat menemukan lidah suami cantiknya untuk dia pangut seakan-akan menunjukkan kepemilikannya yang mutlak.

"Luhanhh~"

Desahnya memanggil yang lebih cantik saat melepas sebentar pangutan panasnya lalu melanjutkan kembali dengan permainan yang lebih liar. Lebih mendominasi saat bibir suami cantiknya terbuka, melahap habis seakan bibir Luhan adalah makanan terenak didunia. Ia menyesap penuh frustasi saat lidahnya masuk lebih dalam dan Luhan membalas hisapannya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar, dan hal ini selalu saja terjadi jika ia bermain dengan bibir suami cantiknya.

Ada rasa ketidak puasan dari wajah Sehun saat ia sendiri dengan bodohnya melepas pangutan itu. Tetapi ia harus melakukannya karena Luhan harus menghirup udara dengan lahap agar bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Sehun yakini, ia tersenyum seperti idiot tolol saat ini ketika menatap Luhan yang mencoba meraup udara dengan lucunya.

"Kenapa hh~ kau tersenyum seperti hh~ itu hmmhh~?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghirup udara perlahan, tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lalu ia melangkah mundur dua langkah.

"Hentahlah~ aku sangat merindukanmu, dan aku ingin menyentuhmu..sangat ingin."

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. "Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, aku milikmu Sehun-ah."

Sambil membuka kancing celananya kembali, tatapan Sehun tak lepas dari mata rusa suami cantiknya. "Aku akan menyentuhmu dengan benar. Aku janji tadi yang pertama dan terakhir aku berbuat kasar padamu. Maafkan aku sayang." Ujar Sehun sambil menurunkan celana juga trunks miliknya.

Luhan terpaku menatap tubuh tegap dan terlihat ramping dihadapannya. Ia menutup matanya menahan pusing karena gejolak gairahnya ketika melihat kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat mengeras dan itu adalah salah satu dari Sehun yang Luhan rindukan.

Sehun menatap kuatir pada Luhan, Ia mengernyit.

"Luhan, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "Tak ada. Hanya saja.." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun penuh kekaguman. "Mungkin karena aku begitu merindukanmu Sehun-ah. Kau membuatku.." Luhan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia seakan bisu mengagumi apa yang Sehun miliki.

"Aku membuatmu..apa~?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman separo miliknya yang membuat Luhan seakan menyerah mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan pada wajah sempurna suami tampannya. Sehun-nya.

Sambil membuka satu persatu kancing baju kemeja milik Luhan lalu menyelipkan kedua jemari tangannya pada bagian dalam kemeja itu dan menurunkannya sampai terjatuh kelantai.

Saat Sehun menarik turun kemeja suami cantiknya, ia terdiam sambil memandangi apa yang Luhan miliki. Serasa malu karena tubuhnya tidak seindah Sehun membuat Luhan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Tidak sayang, jangan.." Sehun memohon lalu menarik perlahan lengan Luhan agar ia bisa dengan leluasa memandang dan memuja bagaimana cantiknya tubuh Luhan. "Kau terlalu indah dan selalu membuatku lupa diri ketika melihatmu seperti ini." Lanjutnya dan setelah itu melanjutkan membuka kancing celana dan meloloskan trunks milik Luhan sekaligus dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas pada tubuh polos Luhan kini. Mata tajam Sehun makin terlihat bergairah dan seakan meluap, membuatnya pusing. Hasrat yang tak terbendung.

"Kau tau sayang~ kau sangat cantik dan menawan." Bisik Sehun sembari menelusuri lengan Luhan dan turun ke jari jemari lentik suami cantiknya menuntun kemana arah yang ingin Sehun tuju. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tangan Luhan sudah berada di kejantanannya.

"Hhh~sshh..Sehun kecil merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun panas.

Awalnya Luhan tercekat dan malu walau ia memang merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tetapi saat Sehun mencumbu bibirnya tanpa henti dan menggenggam jemari Luhan yang berada di kejantanannya, menuntun kembali untuk menggerakkannya secara perlahan, menaik-turunkan seraya mengocok lembut miliknya. "Oh Tuhan~ ini nikmat Luhan~" gumamnya penuh gairah, ia menikmatinya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Wajah yang makin frustasi dan makin menginginkan Luhan.

Nafasnya terdengar memburu dan Luhan makin sedikit mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada kejantanan suami tampannya.

Tetapi wajah Luhan terlihat tidak senang saat Sehun mengerang dan menahan tangannya lalu menarik jemarinya dan mencium berulang kali dengan lembut.

"Cukup sayang, aku..berhenti.." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dan bahasanya kacau. Sungguh ia menahan diri agar Sehun kecil tidak meledak di tangan Luhan. Menangkup cepat kedua pipi Luhan dan meraup penuh gairah bibir suami cantiknya, tanpa memberi jeda ia membaringkan Luhan pada permukaan ranjang. Menekan pinggulnya agar Luhan lebih membuka pahanya dan ia lebih leluasa masuk merapatkan diri pada tubuh Luhan dan menghujani banyak ciuman pada leher juga tenggorokan pria bermata rusa yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Luhan-nya.

"Se-Sehun~ ahh~"

Desahan sempurna yang selalu ingin Sehun dengar dari bibir cantik suaminya. "Iya sayang~" sahutnya menjawab sambil terus saja mencumbu Luhan sampai si pria cantik yang ia kukung hampir lupa diri.

Perlahan tubuhnya turun berikut ujung jari-jarinya yang membelai lembut permukaan tubuh Luhan dari perut terus turun ke bawah dan berhenti pada bagian tubuh Luhan yang paling sensitif. Mirip dengan miliknya tapi berbeda ukuran. Yang ini lebih halus jika disentuh dan lebih mungil dari miliknya yang terlihat panjang dengan kerutan urat dimana-mana.

Yang membuat Sehun selalu takjub adalah lubang hangat milik suami cantiknya. Rektum milik Luhan yang selalu saja membuat Sehun nyaris sinting dengan kenikmatan yang dimiliki Luhan.

Jarinya bergerak penuh hasrat pada bagian paling hangat yang Luhan miliki. Rasanya Sehun tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Sehun menengadah menatap Luhan yang juga mengamatinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan berhenti Sehun-ah, lakukan sekarang."

Mendengar itu Luhan kembali lagi melihat seringaian milik suami tampannya yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Bantu aku sayang."

Ujar Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sambil menatap kebawah, miliknya yang sudah terbangun kaku dan mengeras.

Senyum manis yang Luhan berikan seakan menjawab 'iya' membuat Sehun naik keatas dan melahap bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Dengan bantuan jemari lentik Luhan untuk memakai lube dan menggenggam kekerasannya mengarah untuk memasuki bagian hangat milik suami cantiknya.

Perlahan Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya sambil menekan pelan-pelan miliknya, mengatur nafasnya, menekan lagi agar masuk lebih dalam dan—

"AH~"

Hal yang paling nikmat di telinga Sehun adalah ketika kesayangannya memekik indah saat miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan ia pun seakan bergetar merasakan bagaimana rapat dan hangatnya lubang Luhan.

"Ah~ Lu~"

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang sama. Sesekali menghentak mencari kenikmatan lebih, lalu pinggulnya bergerak mantap.

"Joha~?" Tanya Sehun berbisik lembut pada telinga Luhan.

Didera kenikmatan, Luhan hanya mendesah karena rasanya yang makin luar biasa. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin karena cukup lama tidak melakukannya. Bagi mereka, ini adalah alat komunikasi agar mereka bisa lebih memahami. Bagi Sehun, Luhan mendesah itu jawaban yang lebih dari cukup dan gerakannya pun makin menekan. Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, makin cepat gerakan yang Sehun berikan makin liar dan keras desahan mereka untuk meluapkan rasa yang ada.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat, Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan Sehun menggeram bahagia sambil menekan lebih dalam sampai cairannya habis. Keduanya terdiam menikmati puncak pencapaian masing-masing, lalu mengatur nafas pelan karena terkulai lemas tapi bahagia.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. "Wae?" Bisik Luhan.

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. "Entahlah sayang, rasanya seperti idiot sesaat yang lalu. Aku memang manusia bodoh dan tukang pemaksa karena cemburu buta."

Luhan mengusap wajah suami tampannya, menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya lembut sampai Sehun ikut menutup matanya. Saat mata di buka, keduanya saling tatap penuh cinta.

"Tidak sayang, kau hanya sedikit keliru." Luhan tersenyum menatap mata tajam milik suami tampannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan-ku."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, suamiku."

Sehun mengecup lembut berkali-kali wajah cantik suaminya. "Aku ing—"

"Ssstt!" Potong Luhan sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun, dahinya berkerut dan matanya menatap kesegala arah.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun heran melihat Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mendengar ponsel yang bergetar. Itu milikmu, atau milikku."Ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Molla." Sahutnya lalu menarik pelan miliknya yang masih didalam Luhan juga tubuhnya karena menindih Luhan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mencari ponselnya yang ternyata tidak bergetar dan tak ada pemberitahuan pada layar.

"Sepertinya yang bergetar itu ponsel milikmu, sayang."

Sehun menarik celana milik Luhan dan benar saja, ponsel milik suami cantiknya yang bergetar.

Sehun menatap layar ponsel Luhan.

"Sayang, Ji Won noona." Lanjutnya memperlihatkan layar ponsel tersebut.

Luhan menarik selimut dan beranjak dari ranjang, menghampiri Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya sambil menggeser icon warna hijau kekanan pada layar lanjut meletakkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, noona."

-LUHAN! KAU DIMANA!?-

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena suara pada ponsel Luhan terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"A-aku bersama Sehun. Ada apa nonna? Kenapa kau berteriak?

-YA TUHAN, LUHAN! Y-YEONSEOK OPPA!"

"Noona, tenang..jangan panik dan berteriak seperti itu. A-ada apa dengan Yeonseok hyung?" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Ji Won walau hatinya penasaran ada apa sebenarnya.

-O-OPPA MAU BUNUH DIRI!!! LUHAN AKU MOHON..AKU MOHON LU! ARRGHH!- diseberang suara Ji Won terisak histeris membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap antara percaya dan tidak.

"MWO?!"

.i

.i

.i

.i

.i

.i

.i

TBC

.i

.i

.i

.i

Annyeong haaaaaai~

Alohaaaaaa~ i'm baaaaaack again!

Tentunya dengan lanjutan kisah gaje HunHan yang semoga menjadi racun eh candu buat kalian. Secara aku ingin terus menebar virus Hunhan semampu diriku.

(Setidaknya sampai salah satunya menikah maybe! TIDAAAAAAAKKKHHH~)

Maaf krn ini ketik pakai HP trus tu hp filenya rusak, broken, burn, etc jadi mau ga mau harus ngetik ulang T.T

Selalu ga lupa jg meminta maaf trus berkali-kali, mangap ya readerdul sekalian. Sungguh aku memang ter-la-luu~

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sedang menikmati detik-detik terakhir ff inih sodaraahh sekalian.

Aku juga bakal publish ff yang baru tentunya, tapi aku bingung mau publish yang mana, krn ada dua. Yang satu aku yang karang sendiri dan yang satu lagi terinspirasi dari kisah nyata ( thanks a lot for my lovely best-friends ever Xue-C*ng dan Zh*-L*m, semoga kalian langgeng dan tak terpisahkan.. I know this unforgivable sin. Tapi semoga kalian berdua bahagia.) Amiiiiiiiin...

So di tunggu ya next chappy.. Last chapter ga bisa janji kapan aku publish tapi do'ain secepatnya ya gaiiisss ooohohohoho... *

Balas review baeeee...dah lama ni kangen ama kalian hiksss T.T

Hunhan1: jngan marah sama lulu, dia ga salah, aku yg salah huaaaaa... Ehehee...ga bisa bohong utk yg namanya mantan terindah pasti klo dianya nyosor kita juga ikutan nyosor, bener apa ga hayooooooo???? XD

hun4han520: Nnnnaaaaahhh ini niiii komen yg oke...aku setuju..ahhaaayyyy...

Hunhandessert: ehemm..kayaknya aku pergi dulu deh...soalnya gtu Xd

Luhan204: yup setiap kisah hunhan harus ada 1 yg licik..aku jg pgn biar deket ma mereka HUAAAHAHAHAHA...upss.

Sarah: saranghaeeeeeee 3

Adr30L : hiks iya ni nyesek..kapaaan ya ni epep kelar T.T

Hanna asik2 aja dia babenya ada 2 en enyaknye ada atu. XD

Thanks buat kalian yg masih setia. Silent reader aku jg mencintai kalian 3

Jangan lupa review ya.. Mudah2an chap selanjutnya bener2 bisa end ni epep...do'ain yaww..

Saranghaeeeee *


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : PENGUMUMAN

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk chapter terakhir "I'M NOT HIM" belum bisa aku publish.

Karena sibuk dengan my real life (tugas kantor juga tugas kuliah, etc) aku jadi lupa kerangka penyelesaian pada chap akhir.

Sembari aku ingat-ingat lagi plot-plotnya utk menyelesaikan chap akhir, aku ga akan membiarkan kalian melupakan aku ...eh maksudnya karyaku yang gak seberapa ini ehehehe...makanya sebagai permintaan maaf, aku up second ff terbaru bersamaan dengan berita gak asik ini.

Semoga gak bosan menunggu ya reader sayang.

Yang nunggunya sampe lumutan aku juga minta maaf karena lupa membagikan silica gel biar ga jamuran ehehehe

Sungguh aku mencintai kalian, baik strong reader and silent reader.

Do'ain aku cepat selesaikan chap akhir ya man-teman tercinta.

Ai lop yu all!!


End file.
